Génesis de la Extinción
by ZeekLaerers
Summary: El Héroe Legendario y la encarnación de Hylia, seres entrelazados por su eterno amor, han sido la providencia de parte de las Diosas para proteger a Hyrule de las inmisericordes garras de la oscuridad durante milenios. Pero una antigua amenaza retornará y traerá consigo el Exterminio. ¿Podrán los ungidos de la Trifuerza enfrentar el Génesis de la Extinción? REMAKE PRÓXIMAMENTE.
1. Prólogo I: La Leyenda de los Titanes

**Introducción:**

Muy buenas a todos. Pues, como nuevo escritor, me inicio con lo que es mi primer relato, el cual como ya se mencionó será un Fanfic de **The Legend of Zelda™**.

Para introducir, me gustaría aclarar la cronología de mi escrito. Se ubicará en la Línea temporal de Link niño, y se tomará en cuenta el primer titulo cronológico, ósea **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword™**. Pese a que estoy consciente que entre SS y Ocarina of Time hay otros títulos, no los tomaré como parte de mi argumento, únicamente por no extender masivamente mi historia, no los menosprecio. Incluiré algunos detalles del escrito **Almas Unidas** , espectacular fanfic de la escritora **Goddess Artemiss** y el cual recomiendo sin lugar a dudas, es una hermosa y emocionante historia, la tomaré como precuela a mi relato, con su permiso. Tienen mi absoluta recomendación de que lean tal obra. Obviamente, habrán **SPOILERS,** pequeños y grandes, de cada obra mencionada. Aquí la cronología que precede a mi historia:

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ™

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ™ / The Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask ™ de

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ™

Almas Unidas

Hyrule Warriors ™

The Legend of Zelda: Génesis de la Extinción.

En primer lugar será SS como inicio de toda la Leyenda. En segundo lugar Oot, importantísima entrega de la saga, e incluiré a MM, que es un juego bastante polémico, en la que hay dudas sobre que fue realmente, una aventura en otro reino, en otra dimensión, si fue un sueño, el si fue una aventura del fallecido Link, no se sabe, en mi historia plasmaré como verídica mi teoría (Obviamente no oficial, y la cual desarrollaré en la trama), ya que los acontecimientos de Majora Mask's será transcendental en mi historia al igual que los demás entregas. En tercer lugar TP, la leyenda del Héroe del Crepúsculo, uno de mis preferidos. Cuarto lugar, **Almas Unidas** , en mi escrito resaltaré algunos sucesos de esta espectacular y maravillosa trama de Artemiss, revelaré sólo lo necesario y será más que todo guiños y cameos, así que bastará como base, es decisión de cada quien leer ese Fanfic, aunque como dije tiene mi absoluta recomendación. Y por último incluiré HW, pese a que este juego no es oficial en la cronología de Zelda, la adoptaré como tal. Y posterior, cerca de dos mil años después de los sucesos de Hyrule Warriors, inician los de Génesis de la Extinción, en donde nos ubicamos.

No quiero extender esta intro más que lo necesario, pero quiero sólo aclarar unos pequeños puntos de protocolo. La trama se centrará en Drama/Acción/Aventura/Romance. Será ZeLink, neto y puro, bastante romance. La narración será en tercera persona, excepto en unos cuantos monólogos, pero les avisaré. El contenido es T, habrá acción, para tirar al techo, pero no llegaré al Gore extremo y brutal, en escenas sangrientas o gráficas, las dejaré a su imaginación. Respecto a Lemon o contenido sexual, planeo hacer algunos, nada brutal, ni enfermizo, ni bestial, mucho menos vulgar o grotesco, será exclusivamente dirigido al romanticismo apasionado, yo notificaré cuando haré ese contenido tipo M para quienes no les agrade sólo se lo salten y ya. Habrá múltiples OC, Pero pese a que tendrán posiciones importantes dentro de la trama, no opacarán a nuestros Protagonistas.

 **SPOILERS** , no lo olviden, nada de quejas. Actualizaré cada Domingo a lo largo del día, si no público estoy muerto o no tengo internet. Publicaré puntualmente, a menos que haya una circunstancia totalmente apremiante. En ese caso les avisaré. Debido a mi propia impaciencia, subo hoy en vez del domingo xD, y el siguiente capítulo será el Domingo de la próxima semana, y de ahí en adelante habrá cap cada semana.

 _Pensamientos, leyendas, relatos en verso, serán en cursiva, la dos últimas cursiva y centrada._

 ** _Sueños y flashbacks, negritas/cursiva/centrada._**

Y eso es todo, espero disfruten el leer la primera parte del prólogo tanto como disfruté escribiéndola :)

* * *

 **Como mencioné, Almas Unidas pertenece a la usuaria Goddess Artemiss. La portada de este fic pertece a un post de arte contemporáneo de videojuegos. The Legend of Zelda™ Pertenece a Nintendo y a sus respectivos desarrolladores y productores.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I:**_

 _ **Prólogo I: La leyenda de las Titanes.**_

Desde que hay tiempo y espacio, vida y muerte, oscuridad y luz, las Diosas sagradas de Hyrule, Din, Nayru, y Farore han sido veneradas como las máximas matriarcas de todo lo que conocemos, creadoras de lo físico, de la consciencia y sentido de la justicia del mundo, y la vida floreciente de los seres que lo habitan.

Sin embargo, mucho antes de que siquiera las Diosas fueran hermanas y las personificaciones de la armonía y la paz, mucho antes de que la tierra deformada que en un futuro sería Hyrule existiera, el mundo era habitado por poderosos seres llamados, Los Titanes. Eran deidades orgullosos y belicosos, buscando siempre ser más fuertes que otros aunque eso significará aplastar a sus aliados.

Pero de todas estas bestias guerreras, tres eran las mas arduas y poderosas oponentes buscando sin descanso la supremacía sobre los demás Titanes, exterminando a sus semejantes con tal de obtener la gloria. Para ellos, el atemorizar a sus oponentes era ganar su respeto.

Con egoísmo e interés propio, esas tres deidades buscaban para sí la omnipotencia y por incontables tiempos que preceden nuestros días se enfrentaron sin piedad ni misericordia con tal de erradicar la existencia una de la otra hasta que por fin sólo una quedara victoriosa. El poder de cada una de estas tres oponentes no era comparable con ningún otro Titán, y por ello, sólo ellas tres eran las que conseguirían la supremacía.

Las tres deidades nunca detuvieron su apocalíptico conflicto, y sin interesarles en lo más mínimo la vida de su gente, el combate llevó al exterminio de todos los Titanes, víctimas del cataclismo causado por las tres guerreras.

Arrasaron sin remordimiento alguno la vida de su mundo, pero cuando acabaron, se dieron cuenta del terrible pecado sin perdón que habían cometido. Por su propio egoísmo, por su propio interés, acabaron con miles de vidas, de todo lo que conocían, y habían vuelto su mundo en un paramo desértico, con la vida que la rebosaba arrancada con violencia dejándola muerta y desolada.

Tal culpa les causó un radical cambio en la naturaleza de tales guerreras. Jamás estando dispuestas a ser de nuevo las emisarias de muerte y desolación extrajeron de si mismas toda la oscuridad, la maldad y todo su espíritu malsano y belicoso de sus almas con tal de renacer como Diosas puras, creadoras de vida.

Dispuestas a corregir su error, crearon un nuevo mundo lleno de vida. Tomaron como blanco lienzo para una obra de arte al caótico mundo que antes era el hogar de los Titanes.

Comenzando de cero, la Diosa más poderosa de las tres se bautizó como Din, y su alma rebosante de energía creó la tierra roja y fértil de donde abundaría la vegetación, la Diosa más sabía se bautizó como Nayru, y con su nueva y arrepentida alma llena de justicia y rectitud impregnó el nuevo mundo con las leyes y principios de paz, y la Diosa más valerosa se bautizó como Farore, y con su alma rica en vida y nobleza creó todas las formas de vida que habitarían y disfrutarían del perdón por el egoísmo pasado de las Deidades y de las virtudes de sus nuevas almas.

Pero como una prueba eterna de su nuevo renacimiento y deseos de mantener la paz y el equilibrio en su nuevo mundo, crearon una reliquia llamada La Trifuerza, poderoso artilugio y providencia sagrada que contiene las esencias puras de las Diosas y conceden un deseo si quien lo tome tiene una armonía entre el poder, sabiduría y valor en su corazón.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad que antes formaba parte de las almas de las Diosas fue exiliado a un perpetuo encierro debido a lo mortífero y peligroso que era, tal oscuridad sin consciencia era la energía destructiva y oscura igual de potente a la fuerza de las Diosas y La Trifuerza juntas. Fue sepultado en un vacío eterno llamado La Frontera, lugar que se creía sepultado en las profundidades del Espacio y Tiempo.

Pero tal encierro no fue suficiente para contener la influencia de la maldad al nuevo mundo, y una criatura, presa de su debilidad y ansias de supremacía, fue dominado por una minúscula, parte de la oscuridad de La Frontera, causándole un incontrolable deseo de hacerse con el poder de las Diosas, tal ser se volvió un Heraldo de la muerte, Demise, y un Emisario de destrucción bajo el poder de la maldad que lo consumió por completo.

Con su alma podrida en oscuridad llevó a su mundo a una crisis inminente, la misma naturaleza que las Diosas tenían antes y habían arrancado de si. Pocos saben que el origen de toda la maldad proviene de La Frontera. El Heraldo de la Muerte que trajo caos en la Era del Héroe del cielo nativo de la Isla entre las nubes fue derrotado por el poder del valor y la sabiduría personificadas, dos jóvenes guiados por la intensidad de su nobleza y su amor, un valeroso Héroe pportador de la Espada Celestial, y de la encarnación divina de la Diosa Hylia. Ambos enfrentaron y erradicaron a ese Demonio, portador de una diminuta parte de la oscuridad que rebosar en La Frontera. Una pequeña chispa había traído tanta calamidad a un mundo inocente.

Sin embargo, tal Alma podrida no pudo ser erradicada, y ese espíritu contamido en oscuridad vez tras vez ha renacido, y amenaza la Tierra de Hyrule, trayendo consigo destrucción, terror y desolación. Pero en cada Era de oscuridad, un joven Héroe vestido de color esmeralda, con la misma Alma de ese noble guerrero de Skyloft, armado con la Espada Maestra y su inquebrantable valor renace para traer la luz de la justicia y devolver la paz a su Reino aún si eso cueste su vida. Pero tal Héroe nunca enfrentó solo ese turbulento destino en sus encarnaciones, junto con él siempre estaba una sublime dama de alta nobleza que con su alma sabia y recta, con un espiritu divino, encarnación de Hylia, lo acompañó con total lealtad y entrega enfrentando juntos una lucha del cual cualquiera se acobardaría. Pero más allá de una alianza de compañerismo como los defensores de su tierra, los unía un inquebrantable lazo de amor tan grande como el mismo poder de las Diosas, tal como los elegidos del nicio de los tiempos.

Por generaciones las personas han alabados a estos ungidos por las Divinidades doradas, defensores de su amado Reino, por generaciones los habitantes de Hyrule han clamado en agradecimiento por las providencias de sus Diosas y sus elegidos.

Sin embargo, nunca nadie ha conocido la verdadera naturaleza de ese maligno poder que ronda en las profundidades del tiempo y Espacio, en La Frontera. Nunca nadie ha meditado qué ocurriría si tal poder algún día lograra liberarse. Sólo una minúscula parte de él se liberó en la creación del mundo y con él se formó el Alma del Rey oscuro, que ha acabado con tantas vidas y traído terror y desamparo en toda su existencia. La liberación de tal poder es considerado como el Génesis de una inevitable Extinción, el fin de la vida que las Diosas con esmero crearon. Una Extinción que se desconoce el si las mismísimas Deidades de Hyrule podrían hacer frente...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Y bien, así inicio en mi aventura de este escrito. Estoy realmente complacido de iniciar :) Respecto a la trama del relato, siempre me llamó la atención **cual es el origen de las Diosas, del Mal y oscuridad.** Y la plasmaré a mi perspectiva.

Aquí haré lo que yo creo que explica ciertas lagunas en la trama de estos maravillosos juegos. A mi siempre me ha parecido más hermoso la metamorfosis que la perpetua pureza o belleza, en este caso las Diosa se transformaron de la oscuridad a la luz y eso me parece sublime, en vez de que sean Omnipresentes y que siempre fueron seres de luz y vida. Progresivamente en la historia iré desarrollando y describiendo mas ampliamente el cambio y arrepentimiento de las Diosas.

Quiero hacerlas más interactivas y en cierta forma "humanas". No se asusten, no me saldré en lo absoluto de lo que los juegos presentan de ellas. Respecto al poder que yace en la Frontera, una oscuridad masiva que consume lo que toca, ya verán que posición tendrá en la trama.

* * *

 **Avances del siguiente capítulo**

Un nuevo ser comenzará acechar a la pacífica tierra de Hyrule con anhelo de desolación, y las Diosas se verán de nuevo obligadas a dar su llamado a las almas de sus ungidos que por generaciones han cuidado de su creación, tales elegidos unidos por un eterno y poderoso lazo de deber e inquebrantable amor serán convocados para renacer nuevamente, luego de milenios, para que como portadores de las esencias de las Diosas salveguarden a Hyrule de una inminente y catastrófica amenaza.

* * *

Una vez mas es mi deseo recordar y agradecer con todo mi corazón el apoyo incondicional que se me ha dado para concebir esta historia, gracias de nuevo, Aki :3 Te amo con todo mi ser material e inmaterial mi Princesa 3

No olviden comentar, seguir o dar favorito, responderé a cada comentario, con mucho placer :D Críticas constructivas, sugerencias, agradecimientos, correciones, amenazas de muerte (?) son bienvenidos con su debida cordialidad, todo sea por mejorar y dar una obra que los satisfaga como lectores. Un placer, y nos vemos a la próxima :) Saludos! ^^


	2. Prólogo II: El Retorno de los Ungidos

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Buenas, pues he aquí la segunda y última parte del prólogo, será un pequeño repaso de los acontecimientos previos a la Historia, una base argumental y preludio. Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Capitulo II_**

 ** _Prólogo II: El Retorno de los Ungidos._**

 _El Reino Celestial, desde el origen de la misma creación ha sido la morada de las Diosas doradas de Hyrule, Din, Nayru, y Farore. Pero también ha sido eternamente la contraparte del Reino en donde yace el mismísimo mal y la oscuridad destructiva que alguna vez fue parte de las Diosas sagradas._

 _En la creación del mundo, previo a la Era celestial, mucho antes de que los siervos de las Diosas habitaran la tierra de Skyloft, un ser lleno de ansias enfermizas de poder permitió que en su alma entrara un diminuto fragmento de la oscuridad de la Frontera, la cual fue suficiente para pudrir su ser y volverlo la encarnación física del mal en el paradisíaco mundo que las Diosas habían formado, se transformó en el Heraldo de la Muerte. No satisfecho con su actual poder para conquistar la Trifuerza y dominar todos los Reinos, hizo un pacto con la oscuridad contenido en la Frontera. Para obtener el poder de la oscuridad y la magia negra de esa dimensión, debía dar de sí todo vestigio de su vieja alma, todo lo que lo volvía ser viviente, debía sacrificarlo, y así podría obtener el poder que tanto anhelaba para poder al fin hacer de su mundo su propia tierra la cual gobernar con tiranía. Lo hizo, y su alma viviente fue arrancada y entregada a la Frontera, y a cambio se convirtió en el Rey del mal y de los demonios que con su nuevo poder creó. Dejó su alma con tal de ser tan poderoso como las Diosas._

 _Y las tinieblas cubrieron al nuevo mundo, ante tal calamidad, un joven y valiente Héroe defendió con su vida la justicia y enfrentó sin cobardía a la maldad, junto a la Deidad protegida por las Diosas, Hylia. Pero un lazo de amor unió la alma de ese Héroe mortal y la Diosa, y pese a no poder estar juntos unieron sin arrepentimiento sus almas, Hylia abandonó sin pensar su divinidad con tal de estar junto al mortal que amaba con desesperación, formaron una unión que nunca sería difuminada, ni siquiera por el eterno enemigo del amor, la muerte. Esa sublime unión inició un irrompible lazo que superaría las pruebas del tiempo, de las más infernales dificultades, y de las diferencias jerárquicas entre ambos amantes. Pero cerca de la destrucción de la vida, las Diosas, temiendo por sus siervos ante la violencia y opresión del Heraldo y sus seguidores, los alzó sobre los cielos en una tierra celestial donde estarían a salvo de las tierras inferiores en donde el Heraldo y sus demonios se vieron condenados a permanecer._

 _Sin embargo, luego de incontables tiempos, el Heraldo regresó, con el mismo objetivo desde el inicio de los tiempos. Y junto a su retorno, un joven con la misma alma valerosa y noble de ese mítico guerrero que amó a la Diosa renació para hacer frente al férreo enemigo de las Diosas. Pero junto a él siempre estuvo una hermosa joven con la alma divina, pura y sabia de esa Legendaria Diosa, que pese a ser nuevos seres, ambos tenían las almas que se amaron intensamente y se amarían por la eternidad. Juntos, derrotaron a la maldad del Heraldo, erradicandolo de la existencia. Sin embargo, con su último aliento, los maldijo a una lucha eterna con él. Hasta el inconcebible final de los tiempos. La oscuridad de la Frontera fue sellada en el interior de la Espada Maestra, junto con el Alma del Heraldo, cerrando así la existencia del mal. Pero un fragmento del alma del Heraldo quedó libre del sello de la Espada Maestra, esperando el tiempo propicio para renacer._

 _Luego de milenios después de esos acontecimientos, la tierra volvía a ser una, siendo bautizada como Hyrule. Tal tierra de verdes praderas gozaba de paz y prosperidad, luego de una intensa Guerra por obtener el poder de la Trifuerza, el mal fue eliminado de Hyrule trayendo armonía. Pero un nuevo ser con el título de Rey de las Gerudas, resultó ser una nueva reencarnación de esa alma contaminada por la energía de la Frontera. Este ser, llamado Ganondorf, consumido por la ansia de poder tal como su predecesor, el Heraldo, también sacrificó toda su alma, lo que quedaba, lo que lo hacía un ser vivo, lo dio como ofrenda a esa Dimensión Maldita, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Rey de la oscuridad, dispuesto a usurpar el trono de Hyrule._

 _Y cuando la desesperanza invadía el corazón de los Hylians luego de casi una década de la tiranía de Ganondorf, un Héroe vestido de verde se alzó como legítimo oponente y Nemesis de ese Rey de Oscuridad. Pero junto a él también luchó una joven reconocida como la Princesa del Destino, la Heredera al trono de Hyrule, la Líder de los Sabios, y la nueva encarnación de esa sagrada Diosa. Lucharon a través del tiempo y la abrumadora oscuridad, demostrando que su nobleza, honor y amor era más fuerte que el mismo tiempo que los separó sin miramientos. Juntos, una vez más, erradicaron al Rey demonio, la nueva cara de la oscuridad de La Frontera, Ganon._

 _Pero lamentablemente, en un último aliento, Ganon maldijo al Héroe del Tiempo, logró contaminar su noble alma con una oscuridad que lentamente lo consumiría. De regreso a sus tiempos, la pareja de Héroes enfrentaron al Traidor Gerudo antes de que siquiera iniciara sus malévolos planes, pero cuando fue derrotados, los amantes se vieron en dificultades para estar juntos como sus almas clamaban, aun estando presidiado, la oscuridad de La Frontera que ahora había contamido el Alma del Héroe comenzó a destruirlo desde adentro. No se sabe qué sucedió con ese Héroe, que pasó con su inocente Alma que perecía ante las tinieblas que lo carcomía, muchos dicen que partió sólo a Lost Woods en una misteriosa e inesperada misión, y nunca jamás regresó._

 _No pasó demasiado para que en una nueva Era, la Era del Crepúsculo, el Rey Gerudo volvió como Rey de las tinieblas, y usando como títere al usurpador del mundo Crepuscular, reinició su avaro plan de sumir la tierra de Hyrule en la completa oscuridad. Pero pese a su predecesor desdichado, un nuevo y enérgico, intrépido y valiente joven originario de una humilde aldea de campesinos, y nacido con el Alma del Héroe surgió sin el más mínimo ápice de duda de defender a su gente y a su amado Reino, acompañado de la Princesa del Crepúsculo como fiel compañera, trajeron la luz que había sido disuelta por el mal. Y la sublime dama y Princesa de Hyrule, como encarnación de las Princesas del Destino, se alzó junto con su amado Héroe, y unidos dieron punto y final a la desgraciada vida de Ganondorf, el ser que en futuro alterno les había causado tanto daño a ambos por su maldición. Victoriosos de esta cruenta batalla, unieron sus vidas al fin, se unieron al fin y de ambos floreció el intenso lazo del amor que desde el inicio del tiempo estuvo latente. La armonía nació de esa pareja, y como nuevos Reyes, llevaron su tierra Natal a una nueva Era dorada de gloriosa paz._

 _Tan perpetua fue la paz que trajeron consigo, que la oscuridad no tuvo oportunidad de renacer durante largos milenios. Y luego de tal Era de Armonía, el mal renació, dando paso a una nueva Era destinada a la oscuridad. Sin demora, las Almas de los Ungidos de las Diosas renacieron para detener ese turbio destino, pero a diferencia de Eras pasadas, ambos eran pertenecientes a la Realeza, sin títulos o jerarquías que se interpusieran entre ellos y además, fueron comprometidos a matrimonio desde su más tiernas edades por estar destinados a tener una eterna Unión de sus almas, por ser portadores de la Trifuerza al igual que sus predecesores, marcas que los distinguía como ungidos de las Diosas. Pero el impetuoso pasar del tiempo había hecho que sus Almas olvidaran tenuemente el amor que uno al otro se tenían, y por lo tanto su unión fue forzosa y más que dolorosa en un inicio, dos seres que se desconocían unidos en matrimonio. Pero el amor que sus Almas emanaban por el otro no tardó en ser más fuertes que el pasar de los milenios, y por fin sus corazones se reconocieron, uniéndose totalmente como dos almas que clamaban por la otra. Por desgracia, su joven amor no tardó en verse sometido a una horrorosa prueba de fortaleza, cuando el nuevo Rey del Mal regresó con el objetivo de posicionarse como triunfador sobre los cadáveres de sus dos más antiguos enemigos. El Rey del Mal, al igual que sus predecesores, renunció a lo que lo hacía ser vivo, ofrendó su alma a La Frontera a Cambio de la supremacía como Hechicero oscuro. Pero tal como sus antiguas encarnaciones, no pudo derrotar el irrompible lazo de amor de los Ungidos de las Diosas ni el apasionado deseo de ambos de traer la paz a sus Reinos. Ni siquiera una maldición ni la mismísima muerte pudo separar a esos dos jóvenes que se anhelaban uno al otro. El Héroe regresó del abismo del descanso final, sólo por volver con su amada y con la nueva alma que se formaba dentro de ella, y juntos lograron erradicar de sí toda oscuridad que los torturaba dando paso a una absoluta paz y felicidad en sus almas, mientras veían florecer a su nueva familia y la recuperación de la tierra que tanto amaban._

 _Y luego de tanto tiempo de paz, las Diosas asignaron el equilibrio de la Trifuerza a través de las Eras a una joven hechicera de corazón puro, a fin de que velara por la armonía y controlara los poderes del tiempo. Sin embargo, su poder la llevó a observar detenidamente y de manera indebida a la sagrada Alma del Héroe, y su corazón se enamoró con locura de ese valiente y sin duda apuesto joven. Pero para su desgracia, el Alma de ese joven estaba perpetuamente enlazada a la de Hylia, un lazo de amor que derrumbó crudamente las añoranzas de la Hechicera. Y aprovechándose de la debilidad del corazón de la joven, una parte del Alma del Rey de las tinieblas comenzó a susurrarle tentaciones que no pudo rechazar, y presa de sus insanos deseos, su Alma expulsó la luz y sólo quedó una Hechicera oscura contaminada con la maldad de la Frontera, tal como su nuevo amo, el Alma del Rey oscuro. Ante tal nueva amenaza, los Legendarios Héroes de las Diosas renacieron una vez más para que, como guerreros de Hyrule, defendieran el Reino de las garras de esa nueva enemiga dominaba por Ganon. El joven soldado vestido de verde y una bufanda azul rey, y la Princesa de Hyrule, guerrera ardua, poderosa y determinada, protegieron su tierra del Retorno de Ganondorf y de sus antaños secuaces que regresaron del pasado, pero también la pareja de Héroes tuvieron la ayuda de múltiples aliados de las Eras de antaño, además de tener el apoyo y amistad de la personificación de la luz expulsada de la hechicera Oscura, una inocente y noble maga que sin miramientos apoyó a los Guerreros peleando hombro a hombro con ellos. Luego de una ardua batalla contra Ganon, los elegidos por Nayru y Farore extinguieron el poder del Rey del Mal, y formando un perpetuo sello, sacaron el Alma oscura de su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado inanimado, inválido de revivir y renacer, y la pareja dio la responsabilidad de esconder los restos de Ganon a la Hechicera Blanca._

 _Tales batallas se han relatado como legendarias leyendas entre los habitantes de Hyrule, y generación tras generación se han contado como un recordatorio de las bendiciones divinas. Se relatan innumerables tragedias que han pasado a través del tiempo, y todo inició por una pequeña parte de la oscuridad que se liberó de la Frontera, sólo una diminuta parte de la maldad de esa Dimensión Maldita ha causado por milenios horrorosas desdichas. ¿Podría alguien imaginar siquiera lo que sucedería si la totalidad de la oscuridad de la Frontera fuera liberada?_

* * *

El Reino Celestial ha sido un misterioso y puro paraíso donde las Diosas han permanecido, habitándola, un bastión franco divino donde moran las divinidades de Hyrule, donde descansan de su obra creativa, y esperan del llamado de su Reino para despertar e intervenir a favor de su Mundo.

En cada Era, cuando el mal renace, las Diosas despiertan al sentir la inminente catástrofe que se acerca, y con misericordia y bondad engendran celestialmente a los dos Ungidos por las Diosas, siembran de nuevo las nobles y sagradas Almas de ambos seres a quienes se les debe la integridad de la tierra bendecida por las divinidades de Hyrule.

Ningún mortal ha llegado a presenciar en carne propia la magnificencia de tal lugar inmaterial, incluso más supremo que el lugar que contiene a la Trifuerza en las Eras de paz, El Reino Sagrado. En el interior de Reino Celestial, se encuentran las tres seres más poderosas, envuelta cada una en cegadoras auras y llamaradas de colores vibrantes, Din, siendo un espíritu de incomparable poder el color que siempre la representó fueron la sus llamadas de tono carmesí ardiente, Nayru, siendo un espíritu de incomparable sabiduría el color que la escenificaba era la de sus llamaradas de tono azul Rey, y Farore, siendo un espíritu de incomparable valor el color que la identificaba era la de sus llamaradas de color verde esmeralda. Las tres se encontraban en fila, levitando en el infinito espacio de luz de su Reino, se decía que si un mortal llegara a observar tal supremacía moriría al acto. El trío damas, pese a tener cuerpos humanoides, idénticas una a la otra, la totalidad de sus cuerpos rodeados en sus auras eran tan brillantes y cegadores como el oro, y cada una tenía largas cabelleras que parecía hebras de fino metal dorado. Sus rostros, de facciones femeninas pero totalmente doradas como finas esculturas de tal metal mostraban un gesto de apacibilidad, inactivo y en estado de reposo. Durante las eras de paz descansaban, complacidas del gozo de sus siervos. Sin embargo, las Diosas, de un instante a otro, en sincronía, abrieron sus ojos, sus cuerpos tomaron vida, y eso significaba una cosa, un nuevo ser de oscuridad estaba destinado a traer a Hyrule a las tinieblas muy pronto. Las tres Diosas sintieron como una nueva amenaza se acercaba a Hyrule, con deseos de masacrar sin misericordia a todo ser vivo que se le interpusiera. Una nueva Era de oscuridad se avecinaba, y el rostro conmocionado de las tres espíritus lo demostraba.

—Héroe Legendario ungido por tu coraje, Princesa celestial ungida por tu sabiduría, los invocamos para que renazcan una vez más, que sus Almas florezcan en nuevos seres, y que unidos por los lazos inquebrantables que por milenios han fortalecido enfrenten la oscuridad que amenaza a nuestro Reino. Protejan su tierra, elegidos por las Diosas. —pronunciaron al unísono las tres entidades sagradas al infinito vacío, convocando una vez más las Almas de sus protegidos con voces potentes y ensordecedores. Con tal llamado, dos entidades espirituales, sin forma física aparecieron ante las Diosas, eran las Almas de sus protegidos Héroes, e inmediatamente partieron al Mundo material, para renacer una vez más. Las Diosas eligieron cuidadosamente quienes serían los que estaban destinado en esa Era a concebir a las criaturas que enfrentarían las peores tribulaciones imaginables y traerían la luz entre las tinieblas.

—Benditos sean, nuestros jóvenes protegidos, luchen como siempre lo han hecho, hagan brillar la luz de la justicia, traigan la paz y la esperanza a los inocentes, y erradiquen la maldad que comienza a impregnar el mundo, y como están destinados, unan sus vidas para que continúen demostrándose el inmenso amor sin límite que tienen uno por el otro. —concluyeron su bendición las Deidades sagradas mientras observaban desde su morada a la Tierra de Hyrule, viendo claramente con su omnipresencia a los honrados que en un futuro engendrarían a los dos siervos más fieles que tenían como Deidades, El Héroe Legendario y la encarnación de Hylia.

Sin embargo, pese a que las Diosas numerosas veces habían invocado las Almas de sus siervos al prevenir un mal acechando a Hyrule, sintieron una terrible preocupación, ya que la oscuridad que se avecinaba no era para nada comparado a los Reyes oscuros del Pasado... Era infinitamente superior, y por primera vez en tantos milenios, las Diosas se sintieron totalmente perplejas por el abrumador poder que tenía el nuevo enemigo que ahora acechaba su mundo. Sintieron en su interior el terrible sufrimiento que se acercaba, sintieron en si la futura desesperación de los mortales, sintieron en sí como la vida que ellas crearon se Iba a Extinguir...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Avances del próximo capítulo:**

Las Almas de los dos siervos de las Diosas renacerán una vez más, y se desconoce los destinos que les espera. Hasta entonces, ambas familias que recibirán en sus brazos a las indefensas criaturas que serán en un futuro los protegidos de las Diosas se enterarán de que esperan a un nuevo ser en sus vidas.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Y bien, con esto acaba el Prólogo, el siguiente capítulo será relativamente el primero, donde ya oficialmente iniciará mi trama (: Muchísimas gracias a quienes lean el escrito, les invito a quienes lean que comenten, digan lo que crean que pasará, sus impresiones, lo que esperan y lo que no, será un placer conversarlo con ustedes individualmente y conocerlos :D

¿Qué les espera a nuestros Héroes? Ya lo veremos. Hasta el domingo ;D


	3. El Renacer de un Héroe

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Muy buenas a todos ^^ Aquí viene su servidor para continuar con lo que sería el capítulo 3 de esta obra, y oficialmente el primer capítulo por así de decirlo, ya que iniciamos con la trama como tal. Espero lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado :) Comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo III: El Renacer de un Héroe.**

Era una fría tarde de otoño entre las tenues colinas al norte de la Ciudadela y capital jerárquica del Reino de Hyrule. Los frondosos e inagotables árboles que por décadas dieron vida y color de esperanza a las planicies de la Tierra bendita ahora tomaban un tono dorado y café, con hojas marchitas ante el invernal frío que en poco tiempo cubrirían la totalidad del territorio. Las nubes arropaban el color azul de los cielos, y entre esas masas de neblina pasaban suaves estelas de luz solar que alumbraba ligeramente el boscoso sitio de vegetación dorada y los suelos y riachuelos llenos de hojas caídas. El sol decaía lentamente, perdiendo la lucha ante el incesante frío que se comenzaba a sentir, ya no faltaba casi para que anocheciera.

En un clero entre esos bosquechuelos, se oían claramente los fríos golpes metálicos de dos armas armas chocando entre ellas, tales sonidos que resonaban a la distancia y formaban infinitos ecos sincronizados y sucesivos, sin descanso o tregua.

En medio de tal lugar, dos fuertes guerreros luchaban intensamente con armas en mano, produciendo tal ruido de contienda en el pacífico silencio entre los bosques. El clero en forma de círculo cubierto de suave y corto césped y rodeado por robles de decenas de metros era su campo de batalla mientras que se agredían físicamente sin la más mínima intensión en ninguno de los dos de rendirse. Los dos eran hombres altos, de contextura férrea y firme, entrenados y atléticos, anotándose que ambos eran guerreros experimentados pese a lo jóvenes que eran. Uno estaba armado con una espada larga doble filo de empuñadura ligera y hoja de metal pesada, y el segundo contendiente con un arco largo compuesto, pero la barra del arco no era de madera, sino de acero templado, y un carcaj lleno de flechas colgando de su espalda. Lo curioso del arquero es que usaba su arco como arma de cuerpo a cuerpo, deteniendo los tajos y estocadas que hacía su oponente esgrimista, contrarrestaba los finos y precisos ataques de espada sólo con la barra del arco que sostenía la cuerda.

El esgrimista era un hombre de una estatura de un metro ochenta, su piel era bastante pálida, su cabello era rubio cenizo, largo hasta su nuca en mechones desordenados que milagrosamente no obstruían su visión en pleno combate, su rostro era bastante jovial, quizás de veinticinco años, tenía facciones finas y atractivas pero sin perder masculinidad, sus ojos eran de un color azul rey bastante oscuro, tanto como las profundidades del mar, tenía una sonrisa ligera en medio combate y su gesto era de alguien apacible, amable, algo despreocupado, pero también honorable, valiente, y de fortaleza sin igual. Su torso, al estar en combate, estaba desnudo, vestía sólo de un pantalón montañero de cuero café y botas, su pecho era marcado por músculos bien formados en arduo entrenamiento, y de abdomen en relieve ante la actividad atlética que practicaba. Era notable además, que en su hombro izquierdo sobre el pectoral tenía tatuado un símbolo muy peculiar, el sello de la familia Real, totalmente negro, las alas coronadas por la Trifuerza, bajo el mediano diseño había una inscripción en Hylian antiguo. Como guerrero, su torso tenía una que otra ligera cicatriz. Y además, portaba con elegancia su espada con su mano zurda, en donde en su dedo índice portaba una alianza de oro. Su edad no pasaba de los Veinte.

El arquero era casi totalmente opuesto al hombre espadachín. Era para comenzar mucho más alto, casi dos metros de altura, era imponente y bastante intimidante para cualquiera, más no para su oponente. Al igual que su contrincante, sólo vestía con pantalones militares de color negro y botas tácticas, teniendo su torso expuesto en combate, su pecho y musculatura era superior que la del rubio, era más gruesa y pesada, proporcionada a su estatura, sus músculos eran sobresalientes y casi de acero. El hombre era ligeramente de piel bronceada, su cabello era negro como la noche y tan largo que llegaba a sus hombros por lo cual debía atarlo en una cola, su quijada era cuadrada, pero portaba un pasamontañas negro de medio rostro que sólo cubría su nariz, boca y parte del cuello ocultando a medias su identidad. Sus ojos, que era lo único expuesto de su rostro, eran de color plata, de los mismo expresaba seriedad, determinación, incluso un poco de arrogancia traviesa. Al igual que el rubio, en su pectoral izquierdo tenía el mismo tatuaje, la marca de la familia Real de Hyrule y la inscripción en negro, su torso también estaba marcada con cicatrices de cortes, pero además tenía algunas quemaduras ya cicatrizadas, y sobre sus músculos de su pecho pasaba la correa de la carcaj que colgaba en su hombro. Aparentemente su edad era de unos veintidós.

Tales tatuajes, el símbolo de la familia Real en sus hombros izquierdos, los identificaba como oficiales caballeros de Hyrule, marcas exclusivas para los guerreros de linaje de caballería que lograban ser declarados como tal, subordinados al servicio leal al trono del Reino de Hyrule. Y por tal, era obvio que ambos guerreros portaban tan prestigiosos títulos a pesar de sus cortas edades.

De un momento a otro, el arquero dió una brutal patada en el estómago al espadachín, y este, sorprendido y a la vez enmudecido ante el golpe dio un quejido de dolor mientras que perdía el aliento. Rodó por el suelo ente el impulso de la patada propinada, y finalmente quedó tendido en el suelo, rápidamente y con agilidad rodó sobre su espalda y de un movimiento ágil se alzó con sus manos haciendo un mortal que lo dejó en cuclillas en el suelo. Alzó su vista azul hacia su oponente, quien ya había tensado la cuerda de su arco a cierta distancia e iba directo al cuello del rubio, se escuchó el silbido de la flecha siendo siendo disparada y cortando el viento con su punta que metal que iba directo a agredir al espadachín. El rubio se alertó y ágilmente giró por el suelo esquivando la flecha que al final se clavó en el suelo verde, y alzó la mirada para observar al azabache.

El esgrimista se puso de pie y corrió con espada en mano directo hacia el arquero con un gesto frío y analítico en su rostro, mientras iba hacia su oponente, este le disparaba más flechas sucesivamente a alta velocidad, los cuales esquivó sin dificultad hasta llegar hasta él, y dió un tajo diagonal de abajo hacia arriba-derecha con su espada, tajo que el arquero detuvo fácilmente bloqueándolo con la barra de su arco, sin embargo todo fue una distracción, el espadachín, con una elegancia sublime, giró su cuerpo y aprovechando la posición desventajosa que tomó el arquero para bloquear el tajo, dió un codazo justo en la mandíbula de su oponente, desorientandolo por milisegundos que ni loco desaprovecharía el rubio, por lo cual le dió una patada seca en el muslo izquierdo del azabache y este ante la agresión el arquero cayó de rodillas, en tal posición tan vulnerable el espadachín se preparaba para darle un seco golpe con el mango de la Espada y dejarlo fuera de combate, pero el arquero no sería tan fácil de noquear, el susodicho, de rodillas, alzó una pierna y dió una patada los tobillos del rubio, derribándolo para que cayera tendido al suelo justo cuando iba a darle el golpe con la empuñadura.

Instantáneamente ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron de nuevo en un sucesivo choque de metal entre ambas armas, ninguno cediendo ante el otro, movimientos certeros se limitaban a estocadas rápidas y certeras, y el bloqueo de ataques de uno al otro. Tomando cierta distancia, el espadachín rubio tomó impulso y alzándose en el aire asestó una patada en el pecho de su oponente, pese a que este era más pesado no logró conservar el equilibrio y mientras caía de espalda, en mínimo instantes tomó una flecha, tensó la cuerda y la disparó directo al pecho del rubio, esta con facilidad hizo un movimiento de su espada, corto y precioso que desvío la punta de la flecha, alzándose mientras el arquero estaba en el suelo, saltó directo a dar el golpe de gracia con su espada para empalar a su oponente contra el suelo, pero este sin darse por vencido, giró en el piso lo suficiente para esquivar la estocada descendiente, y mientras el espadachín se distrajo arrancando su espada del suelo, el pelinegro enredó sus piernas en el cuello del rubio y tirando de él, lo derribó fácilmente por su fuerza de agarre. Rápidamente el arquero se levantó en un acrobático movimiento bastante inusual debido a su peso, y mientras espadachín estaba tendido y aturdido, el pelinegro lo tomó del cuello, alzandolo del piso sin dificultad debido a su fuerza estrangulándolo con su mano izquierda. Velozmente, clavó su arco en el piso para tener la otra mano libre y con esa misma tomó una flecha y la apuntó al cuello del rubio, cerca de su yugular, declarándose como ganador.

—Y aquí es cuando te mato—dijo jocoso, arrogante y burlón el azebache misterioso sonriendo bajo el pasamontañas al hombre rubio quien le comenzaba a faltar el aire, con el rostro enrojezido, el apuesto espadachín sonrió también jocoso, como tramando algo, el arquero lo estrangulaba sin piedad.

—Y... Aquí es cuando... Te castro...—respondió mordaz y con poco aliento el espadachín mirando hacia abajo, directo hacia las partes nobles del arquero, este arrugó la frente en confusión, y se miró hacia el mismo lugar que el rubio observaba, directo en su entrepierna estaba la espada siendo apuntada directo a mutilar un punto más que débil, al pelinegro se le olvidó el ínfimo detalle de desarmar a su oponente, lo cual le pudo costar una emasculación poco quirúrgica.

—Maldito—dijo el arquero en un tono divertido mientras bufaba, viendose totalmente humillado ante su oponente quien amenazó su parte sensible. El hombre de mayor estatura soltó al esgrimista quien comenzó comenzó a dar inmensa bocanadas de aire.

—¿Fue empate?—preguntó el rubio sonriendo fraternalmente ya con aire en los pulmones, en tono travieso, como dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor, y en cierta forma así era.

—Siga soñando, Sir Aliath—contestó el arquero sarcástico mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas revelando totalmente su rostro, pese a tener facciones simétricas, seguía siendo un hombre físicamente imponente. El arquero llamó al espadachín por su nombre, Aliath, y por su título de Sir, más que todo por burla. Aliath sonrió ladino.

—Que mal perdedor es usted, Sir Aedan—respondió burlón el Rubio mientras reía en carcajadas.

—Ya cállate. Vamos, debo regresarte con tu esposa en una pieza o te pegará—dijo sarcástico el arquero mientras caminaban, sonriendo a medias, ambos hombres caminaron hasta el borde del clero donde estaban sus pertenencias, por el frío cuando respiraban se comenzó a notar una tenue neblina por el frío. Tomaron sus cosas, se vistieron y abrigaron con las túnicas grises con el diseño azul bordado del símbolo del Ejército Hylian. Rápidamente entraron a los bosques, para dirigirse a la civilización.

Luego de casi una hora de recorrido, los dos guerreros llegaron al pabellón de los Caballeros, un extenso territorio en donde vivían todos los oficiales de alto rango del Ejército junto a sus familias y sirvientes, el lugar era una zona paradisíaca llena de magníficas mansiones lujosas. Al llegar ya había anochecido, y todo estaba notablemente silencioso. Ambos hombres llegaron hasta el hogar de Aliath, una mansión lujosa pero a la vez de ambiente campestre. La edificación era exquisita, terrazas y balcones sobresalientes de los pisos, un total de cuatro. Ventanales coloridos de obras maestras, pilares de esculturales, y pisos de mármol blancos como la nieve. Sin embargo, la totalidad de la fachada de la mansión, el anexo y la caballeriza personal de Aliath estaba recubiertos de enredaderas en las paredes que le daba un aspecto muy elegante, y a la vez boscoso y misterioso.

Ambos hombres se frenaron frente a la entrada de tal hogar.

—¿A qué hora es la junta ante el parlamento?—preguntó Aliath algo olvidadizo, dicha junta anual era muy importante rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaban a su casa.

—Al medio día, mañana. No llegues tarde—respondió firme Aedan alzando una ceja y mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

—Llegaré a tiempo—dijo con ligero tono defensivo Aliath.

—Lo dice el que dejó esperando a su mujer treinta minutos en el altar de boda, ante la familia Real, por llegar tarde—mencionó mordaz y en reproche al recordar lo impuntual y descuidado que era el Rubio. Este último se avergonzó y sonrojó de sobremanera al recordar ese humillante suceso.

—Diosas, ¿Nunca superaran eso?—preguntó abochornado Aliath mirando a su acompañante, pero Aedan ya no estaba ahí, se había ido en instantes y no había dejado rastro.

—Odio cuando hace eso...—gruñó malhumorado Alith para sí mismo mientras entraba a su hogar, refiriéndose a las habilidades casi Sheikahs de su amigo para desaparecer. Su casa, una exquissita pieza de arquitectura fina y casi de realeza con espaciosas zonas, paredes altas y de colores calidos, cuadros en las parede, pisos alfombrados y sublimes candelabros, estaba totalmente desértico, muy silencioso para lo usualmente animado que era con su esposa en casa. Las velas no estaban encendidas en la sala de su hogar como en las noches solían estar. De un momento a otro, una sirvienta de edad madura pero de aspecto elegante y cálido salió de la cocina de la mansión a recibir a su amo.

—Buenas noches, joven Aliath—dijo educada la ama de llaves al joven guerrero.

—Buenas noches, Hilda.—sonrió cálido Aliath a la madura señora que lo había visto crecer desde la cuna y ahora servía en su hogar, más que una sirvienta, era como una segunda madre.—Por que todo esta tan... Solitario—preguntó extrañado, no había ninguna otra sirvienta en la estancia, y al observar la vestimenta de Hilda, esta estaba lista para retirarse por esa noche.

—La joven Alexia nos pidió retirarnos más temprano de lo usual, no dió explicaciones, pero...—dijo en un tono muy, muy discreto, por su entrenamiento profesional era una grave falta inmiscuirse en los asuntos de sus amos, pero en esa circunstancia, debía avisar a su querido amo.—Estaba bastante alterada, nerviosa, creo que desea estar a solas con usted, la vi extremamente asustada, no paraba de mirar por la ventana esperándolo a usted. Se encuentra en su habitación—informó en tono muy bajo mientras el rubio prestaba atención a cada palabra. La situación lo dejó totalmente perplejo, algo estaba pasando.

—Gracias Hilda... Todo estará bien, trataré de averiguar qué pasa. Ve a casa, y muchos saludos a tu familia. Descansa, que las Diosas te acompañen—Le dijo en un tono amable y reconfortante Aliath, aunque sin poder disimular lo ansioso e impactado que estaba por las circunstancias ¿Qué le sucedería a su esposa?.

—Que así sea, mi señor. Que las Diosas le bendigan—dijo la señora sirvienta asintiendo, y con prudencia, se retiró rápidamente del hogar cerrando la puerta.

Aliath respiró profundo, no sabiendo muy bien como enfrentar la situación que ahora se le enfrentaría. La duda e intriga lo invadía, no sabiendo muy bien que podría estar produciendo ese comportamiento en su esposa. Subió cauteloso las amplias escaleras de su hogar, mientras sentía un gran vacío en su estómago por el nerviosismo. Fue directo al cuarto matrimonial, abrió lentamente la puerta blanca de madera para observar el interior. El lugar era de decoración sencilla pero en lo absoluto monótona, era elegante y hermoso, muebles blancos, piso de mármol gris, ventanas cubiertas en cortinas, numerosas cómodas, múltiples puertas, y una gran cama de sabanas blancas. En la cama, sentada en un extremo, estaba una mujer, mirando a la ventana que estaba tras la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta donde entró Aliath. Al escuchar como la puerta se abría, la espalda de la mujer se tensó en nervios, comenzando a temblar ligeramente, pero aún negándose a mirar al hombre ahora había entrado a la habitación. Aliath observar la espalda de su esposa, era una joven mujer de cabello rubio muy pálido, vestida con un blusón de tirantes para dormir, lentamente la dama se dió media vuelta, levantándose de la cama y enfrentándose a la mirada de su marido. Al girarse, se pudo ver su apariencia, era una joven de veinte años, de figura hermosa y atractiva, delgada, con ligeras curvas bastante marcadas que la hacia una mujer físicamente deseable, vestida como estaba, era bastante tentador, pero la tensión en el aire nublaba tales deseos. Pero era muy destacable que en su hombro izquierdo, al igual que su marido y Aedan, portaba el tatuaje que la identificaba como miembro de linaje de caballeros, sin embargo, la única diferencia era que su marca no tenía la Trifuerza, sólo las alas y la inscripción, mostrando así que pese a pertenecer a una familia noble, no era una oficial de ejército de Hyrule a pesar de que si provenía de una ascendencia guerrera. Su piel era pálida y perfecta, tersa y preciosa, su rostro era una majestuosidad, labios sobresalientes y proporcionados apetecibles, nariz perfilada y en simetría celestial, y sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas bajo el destello de la Luna, su cabello rubio pálido llegaba hasta su espalda media. En su bello rostro era notable un gesto de preocupación, nerviosismo, y ansiedad desbordante, una mano jugueteaba con la otra, buscando descargar su tensión, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y sus ojos expresaban tristeza por lo vidriosos y nublados que estaban. Aliath se impactó al ver esa imagen, le destrozaba ver a su esposa así, aparentemente asustada y desprotegida, y lo peor era que no sabía el por qué. Si era un Quien en vez de un Por qué, ya estaba pensando el los métodos de tortura que usaría contra quien había hecho daño a su mujer, pero ocultó su creciente molestia basada en suposiciones, y tomó un porte comprensivo y amable, queriendo calmar a su esposa para que ella se expresara.

—Alexia...—dijo con voz cálida y amable Aliath, mientras sonreía tenue y tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa. Quería saber qué pasaba, lo quería saber ya, pero debía ser paciente y cariñoso, cualidades que siempre lo habían caracterizado como marido.

—Aliath... Nece...necesito hablarte...—dijo nerviosa la mujer acercándose lentamente a su esposo. Este asintió, mostrandose pasivo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el bastante nervioso, deseaba ver a su esposa tranquila y sonriente, su sonrisa, esa era la única razón por la que se sentía vivo, y cuando se desvanecía, simplemente sentía que parte de él también se esfumaba

—Fui... Fui hoy al mé-dico... Me sentí realmente mal en la tarde... y las sirvientas me llevaron—dijo la joven ya con la voz casi extinguida por su preocupación.

Al oír tales palabras, Aliath se puso pálido, tanto como las paredes, mientras sentía que su corazón se detuvo en un lapso extenso de tiempo, mientras sentía como el alma se le caía. Algo había pasado en el médico, la mente del joven guerrero analizó cada posibilidad, y meditó en instantes cual fue la noticia que pudo causar tanta desdicha a su esposa, meditó una a una, y una era peor que la anterior, lo que causaba que el corazón del rubio se cayera a pedazos. Sin embargo, nunca supuso la posibilidad correcta.

—¿...Y... Qué fue lo que dijo...?—dijo Aliath con el poco campo mental que tenía disponible, se sentía conmocionado y totalmente desesperado por oír la verdad, verdad que sabía lo iba a destrozar sin piedad, pero que aún así necesitaba oír.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven, totalmente dominada por el terror.

—Por favor... No... No quiero... Que lo tomes mal...—dijo en jadeos y llanto la joven, totalmente domada por el pánico. Esas palabras extrañaron realmente a Aliath. ¿Tomarlo mal?. Sin esperar respuesta, la joven soltó lo que la torturaba, la razón por la que su Alma estaba perturbada en dudas y miedo.

—Estoy... Es-toy... En cinta. Aproximadamente... De tres meses...—dijo la joven aterrada de la reacción de su esposo. Y aunque la noticia, de que recibiría entre sus brazos a una nueva alma naciente del inmenso amor que se tenían, tener en sus brazos a una pequeña unión de sus almas, tener en sus brazos a la perpetua demostración de todo lo que sentían, le causaba estar infinitamente dichosa, feliz, emocionada de sublimidad, y desbordada de los los grandes impulsos de felicidad al ser madre, también le aterró que su esposo no lo tomara bien. Las enfermeras, al oír la noticia que el doctor le dió a la joven esposa de Sir Aliath, comenzaron a murmurar, críticas despiadadas, de que un prestigioso guerrero sería estancado por la responsabilidad que su mujer ahora le había dado. Era común lo mal visto que era por los Caballeros tener un hijo tan pronto en su matrimonio, muchos crueles y despiadados veían a los inocentes hijos como obstáculos o estorbos en su trecho como guerreros. Alexia amaba con toda su alma a Aliath, era el amor de su vida, y ella la de él, pero al oír esos murmuros, en conjunto con lo insegura que se sentía como madre primeriza, comenzó a asustarse al meditar en qué haría si su amado esposo veía con malos ojos lo que recibirían en sus vidas. No sabía cómo ser una buena madre, cómo cuidar de su futuro bebé, como cuidarse durante el embarazo. El miedo la hizo necesitar oír de los propios labios de su esposo, que estaba dichoso de esa noticia. Todo por las malintencionadas murmuradoras, que ahora ya habían comenzado a divulgar ese dato, y habían hecho tener tan amargas sensaciones a la nueva madre cuando debía estar dichosa y sonriente, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. Ella deseaba darle esa noticia a su esposo en un momento más oportuno y formal, pero si demoraba más en decirlo, probablemente él se Iba a enterar por otras fuentes. No tenía más opción.

Aliath quedó de piedra, totalmente enmudecido, y con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa, sintiendo como su corazón perdió un latido al oír las palabras de su amada esposa. Sintió como su alma regresó a su cuerpo en una poderosa embestida, más fuerte de lo que Aedan alguna vez lo había golpeado. Eso lo hizo reaccionar luego de estar varios instantes en Shock al oír tal noticia. Iba a ser padre, iba a ser padre, esa era la única idea que azotaba su mente como arduos y brutales golpes. No pudo evitar que de sus labios se formará una espontánea y genuina sonrisa de felicidad, y que por primera vez, sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas espesas de felicidad. No pudo contener la emoción que ahora había reemplazado a su incertidumbre, lejos de reaccionar de la manera que lo decían las calumnias, rápidamente estrechó en brazos a su esposa, sin poder controlar su euforia.

—¡Voy a ser Padre!—exclamó a todo pulmón como desquiciado, mientras soltaba carcajadas de felicidad pura, cargaba a su esposa en brazos, y giraba con ella como loco.

Alexia quedó impactada al oír y ver la reacción de Aliath, y con auténtica dicha y gozo sonrió entre lágrimas abrazándose del cuello de su esposo ocultando su rostro lloroso en el cuello de él.

—¡Aliath! ¡Cuidado mi amor! ¡No debes ser brusco!—dijo entre carcajadas de felicidad Alexia, aún temblorosa, pero ya más aliviada, sintiendo libre de un peso de sus hombros. Lo que se avecinaba, lo enfrentarían juntos.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdona perdona!—dijo apenado y muy nervioso Aliath deteniéndose y sentando a su esposa con extrema delicadeza en la cama. No sólo era su esposa a quien cuidaría, sino tambien a su hijo. Su hijo, ese título lo conmovió. Pero por lo de cargar bruscamente a su esposa hizo que se sonrojara avergonzado.

—No te preocupes mi cielo—dijo cálida y amable la joven, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo radiante, todo vestigio de su ansiedad fue borrada, acariciando las mejillas encendidas del rubio.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Te traeré algo!—exclamó ansioso y hiperactivo el joven guerrero. Pero su esposa lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo y acercándola hacia sí misma.

—Solo te quiero a ti, aquí conmigo—pidió sonrojada Alexia, mirándolo con sus ojos como joyas verdes, y sonriendole conmovida. El sonrió bobaliconamente, una sonrisa que mataba de ternura a su mujer, se abrazaron con cariño y se recostaron en su lecho, estrechándose uno con el otro, sin ninguna distancia que separara sus cuerpos.

—Solo tengo una pregunta...—dijo muy serio Aliath, tal porte que adoptó de un momento a otro aterró a su dulce esposa. Su alegre sonrisa cambió a un gesto seco y enojado.

—¿Qu-qué?—preguntó pálida la joven mirándolo con el corazón roto en los ojos.

—¿Quien es el padre...?—preguntó con tono serio y severo, pero no logró aguantar la gracia y sonrió al terminar de hacer la pregunta, demostrando que sólo era una broma de mal gusto.

—¡Tonto!—dijo "enojada" Alexia mientras le daba un leve golpe a su esposo en la cabeza, este sólo rió divertido, y al final sellaron tal momento con un intenso y dulce beso demostrando uno al otro las intensiones y deseos que tenían, necesidad de sentirse unidos, necesidad de ser uno.

* * *

Luego de aquella noche, toda los días fueron una inmensa gratificación para la familia de Aliath, un inmenso regalo de las Diosas, mientras veían como una nueva vida surgía de manera tan sublime en el interior de la joven mujer. La pareja irradiaron una brillante luz, y pese a todo, atravesaron cualquier obstáculo de tal trecho con el gozo y la dicha que les causaba el que serían padres. El hijo de dos herederos a la caballería fue toda una noticia, un guerrero prodigio que en su futuro estaba escrito con fuego el puesto de comandante del Ejército de Hyrule si continuaba progresando de tan óptima manera y una doncella baronesa amada y respetada por todos por su calidez, amabilidad y apacible empatía. Incluso la familia Real preparó múltiples celebraciones en honor a la pareja que esperaban al primero de una nueva generación de Caballeros de Hyrule.

Los últimos seis meses pasaron tan rápidos como el viento, y finalmente, las intensas contracciones anunciaron la sorpresiva y próxima bienvenida a un nuevo ser a este mundo, a altas horas de la noche muy cerca de la madrugada. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo consumió a los nuevos padres. Sin demora, una partera atendió a la joven baronesa en la comodidad de su propio hogar, en su habitación. Sin embargo, Aliath tuvo que esperar afuera, largas horas, y lo sacaron de la habitación casi que a filo de espada.

El rubio estaba ansioso, caminando de aquí para allá por la sala de su hogar, totalmente solo, nadie esperaba que la criatura nacería tan pronto, según el médico aún faltaba unos días para el parto, por lo cual ello sin duda los tomó desprevenido. El caballero caminaba, se levantaba, sentaba, miraba a la nada, jugueteaba con manos y pies, totalmente inquieto y deseoso de tener noticias, pero no podía saber aún, debía ser paciente. Vestido con una túnica blanca y pantalones de tela bastante caseros y totalmente despeinado y ligeramente demacrado de la impaciencia, esperaba sentado ahora en su mueble, con ambas manos tirando de su largo cabello. Lo aterraba la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo estaba su esposa? ¿Como estaba el bebé? ¿Por que tardaban tanto? Eso lo asustaba, quería estar ahí, con su mujer, tomando su mano y consolándola mientras traía al mundo una nueva criatura tan esperada y amada. Incluso por las mismísimas Diosas...

De un momento a otro, sin aviso, abrieron la puerta del la mansión, Aliath miró alarmado, y ahí estaba Aedan, su mejor amigo, y suspiró tranquilo.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó realmente preocupado Aedan, pese a parecer un hombre insensible y ermitaño, y hasta cierto punto si lo era, cuando se trataba de su amigo o de su buena amiga Alexia, quienes eran casi como su familia, toda aspereza caía para mostrarse totalmente inquieto por el bienestar de sus seres queridos, y del pequeño o pequeña que ahora se acercaba, quien para él era como su nuevo sobrino.

—No lo sé Aedan... No me dejan pasar—dijo en voz baja y preocupada Aliath, bajando el semblante. Aedan se acercó a él, y sentando a su lado, le dió unas palmadas en su espalda para animarlo.

—Vamos, hablamos de Alexia, claro que está bien, seguro ya te llamarán y entrarás con tu nueva familia. Serás un gran padre, Aliath—Le dijo reconfortante el pelinegro. Aliath sintió un gran alivio al oír las palabras de su casi hermano, tenerlo ahí lo ayudaba a ser fuerte.

—¿Por que estás tan seguro que seré buen padre?—preguntó curioso pero más animado el rubio mirando al Arquero.

—Porque si no lo eres te clavaré una flecha por donde jamás podrás arrancarla—Le dijo Aedan e un amenazante y divertido tono.

—Buen incentivo—contestó con una media sonrisa Aliath y soltaron leves carcajadas que calmaron ligeramente la tensión.

—Disculpe mi señor...—dijo una voz femenina desde lo más alto de las escaleras interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos guerreros. Aliath miró inmediatamente a la mujer que lo llamó, totalmente tembloroso y conmocionado, al igual que Aedan. La señora encargada del parto sonrió deslumbrante, y ese sólo gesto no verbal hizo que el alma de ambos hombres regresaran a sus cuerpos luego de tan tortuoso suspenso. La sonrisa sólo pudo significar una cosa, todo había salido bien, y rápidamente el rubio dió gracias a las Diosas. Todo su pánico fue reemplazado por una aplastante emoción y felicidad.

—Puede pasar a verlos... Muchísimas felicidades y bendiciones—dijo !a partera notablemente agotada, pero satisfecha de su labor, aunque a propósito omitió el género de la nueva criatura, quería que el lo descubriera. Aliath no esperó ni un instante más, casi corriendo y dejando atrás a Aedan, este no lo siguió, intuyó que necesitaba privacidad con su nueva familia. El rubio subió las escaleras como niño hiperactivo y pasando junto a la partera, le dio gracias, y fue directo a la habitación matrimonial, sus manos temblaban mientras abría el picaporte, y al hacerlo finalmente y ver dentro del lugar ligeramente iluminado, sintió una vez más como su corazón se detuvo de ternura y perplejidad al ver a los dos seres que más amaba en ese mundo. En la cama, recostada levemente, estaba Alexia, y en su regazo, muy cerca de su pecho, tenía a una pequeño bultito de telas de seda de color verdoso muy claro, el color favorito de Aliath.

Alexia miraba maravillada y enmudecida a la criatura, con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas y una deslumbrante sonrisa, amor y ternura sin límites, al oír la puerta la joven rubia observó a su esposo, y sonriéndole aún más, este se acercó lentamente, paso a paso por inercia, mientras observaba totalmente asombrado y deslumbrado la imagen que tenía frente a sí. No tardó en sentarse con muchísimo cuidado a un lado de su esposa, abrazándola de los hombros para apoyarla en su pecho con cuidado, y pudo observar a la pequeña criatura que estaba en brazos de su madre y siendo alimentado por primera vez. Los ojos del joven padre se agrandaron con platos al observar lo hermoso que era su hijo, el hijo de ambos, de la mujer que amaba con locura. Su vista se nubló con lágrimas de orgullo, era un bebé bastante fuerte, varón, de contextura apropiada y muy pesado para estar recién nacido, se veía muy sano, con pequeños mechones de cabello rubio como oro, de piel muy blanca al igual que sus padres, se acurrucaba muy cómodo en el seno de su madre, y muy levemente, abrió sus ojos ligeramente y naturalmente hinchados, mostrando que sus iris eran azules tan brillantes como zafiros a la luz de la Luna, el bebé bostezó levemente, haciendo que el corazón de sus progenitores se comprimieran de ternura, mientras embelesados miraban a la pequeña criatura. La pareja se dió un casto y dulce beso en los labios, y luego besaron con muchísimo amor y cuidado así pequeño hijo.

—¿Cómo estás mi vida?—preguntó muy preocupado Aliath por su esposa,se veía notablemente agotada por tamaña labor de traer a una criatura al mundo, labor que era la más preciosa de todas, pero también una de las más dolorosas.

—Estaré bien... No te preocupes... Cuando me lo dieron en mis brazos todo mi dolor se desvaneció... —dijo enternecida la damisela observando con cariño a la criatura que ahora reposaba en el pecho de su madre.

—Es hermoso...—dijo Aliath aún en Shock.

—Lo sé... Pero... Aún no le hemos elegido nombre. No pudimos decidirnos en el embarazo y debemos nombrarlo antes de presentarlo al concejo de Caballería...—dijo algo preocupada la joven, habían intentado elegir un nombre desde la primera noche que supieron que recibirían a un bebé, pero nunca se pusieron de acuerdo por un nombre, el debate no dió frutos en los seis meses de espera. Y era ahora o nunca, no tenían cómo llamar a la bella criatura y debían hacerlo en pocas horas antes que bautizaran al niño ante la Familia Real.

Ambos padres quedaron en silencio, pensativos buscando un nombre que ponerle al bebé, debían hacerlo pronto. Duraron así varios minutos, hasta que repentinamente el niño comenzó a llorar, y ambos jóvenes, alertados por el sonido del llanto, al unísono comenzaron a sisear con dulzura al bebé para que se calmara, este al verse rodeado de su progenitores y con su tranquilizante sonido, menguó su llanto y otra vez se estrechó en el pecho de su madre a dormir.

—Vaya... Parece que es un enlace más lo que formó entre nosotros este pequeño jeje...—dijo alegre y en tono bajo Aliath mencionado lo sincronizados que estuvieron al calmar a su hijo. Mirando con dulzura a su bebé, ojos azules lo enfocaban con ternura. Alexia se detuvo mentalmente un instante, mirando con sus ojos esmeralda a su bebé y pensando en las palabras de su esposo.

—Enlace... Creo que ya se cómo llamarlo...—dijo en un tono melodioso y muy alegre la joven mirando a su esposo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.—Link... Es nuestro enlace, una unión más entre nosotros, Aliath, una unión tan fuerte como nuestro amor, y una prueba más de cuán fuerte ha sido lo que sentimos. Este bebé siempre será nuestro más perpetuo vínculo—explicó con dulzura la mujer a su amado esposo. Este sonrió enternecido, y le encantó de inmediato el nombre que su esposa le había dado a su bebé.

—Link... Me fascina... Hola Link, yo soy tu Papá, se que ahora no me entiendes, pero... Antes de que llegaras con nosotros siempre pensé que ya tenía todo para ser feliz, pero tu me demostraste cuán equivocado estuve, y ahora, quiero decirte que me has demostrado un nuevo nivel de dicha, ser padre, gracias a ti, finalmente me siento completo. No importa qué pase, tu Mamá y yo siempre, siempre estaremos ahí para ti, sin importar qué. Te lo prometo, pequeño héroe—dijo con ternura el poderoso pero cariñoso guerrero a su pequeño hijo, Alexia sintió como su corazón dió un salto con las palabras del hombre de su vida, y sin demora lo besó suavemente y con ternura.

—¡¿Lo llamaron Aedan verdad?! ¡Debe tener la cara de un Aedan!—exclamó el ruidoso guerrero pelinegro con tono jocoso entrando a la habitación repentinamente y rompiendo el encantador aura que había.

—¡Shhhh! Está durmiendo... ¡Y claro que no! ¡Las Diosas lo cuiden!—exclamó Alexia ligeramente irritada pero disimulando una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de su buen amigo. Aedan se acercó y por un lateral observó el rostro del bebé.

—Se parece a la madre... Gracias a las Diosas—dijo sarcástico Aedan. Aliath puso un rostro de reclamo al verse indirectamente ofendido, Alexia soltó una discreta risita. Lo más divertido es que Aliath se dió cuenta de la indirecta después de unos instantes. Milagrosamente el bebé no despertó con tal escandalo, era sueño pesado.—Seguro será Arquero y no Esgrimista como el afeminado de su padre. ¿Y cómo se llama?—preguntó curioso el guerrero de cabello azabache.

—Ya quisieras. Y se llama Link—respondió Aliath altanero y orgulloso.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Y qué les hizo esa inocente criatura para que le pusieran ese nombre tan raro?!—exclamó divertido Aedan.

—¡Lárgate o te desollaré aquí mismo!—exclamó Aliath al ver que el niño comenzaba a hacer mohín para llorar por el ruido del Arquero.

—Calma enano, ya me voy. Avisaré al consejo que nació para que comiencen a preparar la ceremonia de bautismo. Cuiden de mi sobrino.—comentó ladino Aedan mientras se encaminaba a salir de la habitación. Y era cierto, al día siguiente le harían al bebé la marca de Caballería, tal como su madre y padre, lo hacían a la más temprana edad, ya que sólo los jóvenes que tenían tal marca podían ser caballeros de Hyrule. Pertenecientes a familias de Caballeros.

Ambos esposos se miraron una vez más, sonriéndose uno al otro. Todo parecía un sueño. Estaban una vez más totalmente sólos y ya calmados de la irritación previa.

—Te amo, Alexia, lo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi, y lo haré siempre, aunque deba enfrentar a las Diosas por estar a tu lado—dijo con el corazón en la mano Aliath, citando una pequeña parte de su vota matrimonial. Tal detalle conmovió a la dama, y esta, aún débil, estrechó su cabeza de cabellos rubios pálidos en el hombro de su esposo y se acurrucó ahí, en el cuello de su esposo, como un niña abrazada del ser que más amaba y confiaba. Ese era su sitio, su lugar donde sentirse a salvo y amada, al lado de su esposo, y ahora, estrechando junto a su corazón al pequeño pedacito de sus almas, Link. El pequeño bebé miró, con vista perdida al desconocido y nuevo mundo que lo rodeaba, y a los seres que más lo amaban. Había nacido el primer ungido de las Diosas, pero en tan inocente e indefensa criatura no había aún ni vestigios del Guerrero que enfrentaría algún día el más turbulento de los destinos.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Avances del próximo capítulo:**

Con el Renacer del Héroe ha aparecido un pequeño destello de esperanza en el turbio futuro de Hyrule. Ahora, el renacer de la encarnación de Hylia, protegida de Nayru y ser adorada por su sabiduría y apacibilidad, se acerca.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Y aqui plasmo a los Padres se nuestro Héroe tal como yo personalmente siempre los imaginé, una pareja bastante joven, de intenso amor y orgullo hacia su nuevo hijo. Quiero resaltar lo que serán **Los Sellos de los Caballeros** , marcas permanentes, tales como tatuajes, que identifica a todo caballero oficial de Hyrule. Todos los Caballeros, dentro de mi obra, tienen obligatoriamente esta marca para ser identificados. Esta se hace en dos partes, al nacer un miembro de una familia de Caballeros se les hace la marca, pero sin la Trifuerza, sólo las Alas y la inscripción en Hylian antiguo, lo cual después explicaré que significan. Sólo a los guerreros que lleguen al rango de caballero, superando una ardua prueba, se les termina el sello y se le coloca la Trifuerza a su sello de nacimiento. Sólo los miembros de familias nobles de Caballería pueden llegar a ese Rango, indiferentemente de su género. Al ser Aliath un Caballero oficial, y Alexia una miembro de una familia de Caballería, Link tiene tal Linaje tan estimado.

En fin, con esto concluyo :) Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leido, seguido, dar a favorito y dejado comentario. Se los agradezco de verdad. De los que dejaron Review anónimo, **Toony, SakuraXD** y mi gran amiga **Zhn** :3

A **Akire Allan Poe** amor de mi vida, muchas gracias por tan sublimes palabras, me conmovieron y todo esto es por mi inmenso deseo de enorgullecerte. Tambien a **YoakeYoru,** Y a **Goddess Artemiss** gracias y espero lograr hacer honor a tu obra :) Y deseo tu más pronta y efectiva recuperación. Nos vemos el próximo Domingo :D No olviden a seguir y comentar su opinión :3 Hasta luego.


	4. El Renacer de una Diosa

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Muy buenas estimados Lectores. El Día de hoy como corresponde les dejó el cap 4 ^^ Que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: El Renacer de una Diosa**

 _ **4 años después**_

El ambiente mañanero del Pabellón de los Caballeros estaba totalmente silencioso, pacífico y apacible a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Las praderas y llanuras de Hyrule estaban con poderoso tono esmeralda, las flores de diversos tipos y celestiales colores se levantaban soberbias, y el astro rey se alzaba orgulloso entre el cielo azul celeste despejado.

En cierto hogar entre las mansiones, una joven familia bastante perezosa dormía plácidamente, el hogar de Aliath y su familia era un perfecto lugar de descanso. En una de las habitaciones, el matrimonio dormía a gusto y profundamente en brazos del otro. Aliath y Alexia, cómo si fuera su primera noche. Pero entre ellos había un pequeño bulto en las blancas sabanas que lo arropaban, y del tal figura sólo se alcanzaba a ver unos cabellos dorados entre las sabanas que cubrían a medias su cabeza. La familia seguían así, con sublimes sueños invadiendo sus mentes y en sus labios se dibujaban adormecidas sonrisas. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas, pero ninguno de los y tres rubios deseaba poner fin a su exquisito dormir.

Hasta que finalmente Alexia dió un pequeño bostezo y abrió sus ojos verdes como la primavera, con cierta incomodidad a sus ojos por la creciente luz. Con algo de dificultad se liberó delicadamente del agarre de su esposo y de su pequeño hijo, no sin antes darles un ligero beso a cada uno, a su esposo en la comisura de sus labios, y a Link en una mejilla. Se levantó vestida con un corto y traslúcido blusón de dormir blanco con tirantes y encaje, y miró al hombre y hombrecito de su vida, sonrió enternecida y resignada al ver los dos, tal como osos invernales, roncando como el par de holgazanes que eran. La joven caminó por el cuarto y abrió una ventana entrando una agradable brisa primaveral y cálida. En ese momento Alexia recordó repentinamente que ese mismo día a primera hora de la tarde todo Hyrule, incluidos nobleza y plebeyos, tenían que estar presentes en la Ciudadela para un importante comunicado que darían el Rey y la Reina de Hyrule. Al ver el sol, supo que no faltaba mucho para tal compromiso y ella era absolutamente puntual, a diferencia de su esposo.

—Diosas, ¡Aliath, Link, despierten! ¡Se nos hará tarde!—dijo alarmada Alexia al ver lo tarde que era, pero los llamados ni se inmutaron, estaban totalmente presas de sus ensoñaciones, el padre estaba recostado boca abajo arropado de sabanas hasta la espalda media, su cabello rubio cenizo desparramado en la almohada, el pequeño Link estaba boca arriba, su cabello oro revuelto y sus facciones adormecidas muy adorables y muy similares en atractivo a su padre, con el cuerpo en posición de que parecía un cadáver tirado, y con la boca abierta roncando y una ligera línea de saliva en su boca. Una escena sin duda divertida, aunque no tanto para cierta dama. Alexia se dió una palmada al rostro.

—No puede ser. No me hagan esto. ¡Despierten!—exclamó de nuevo Alexia acercándose a ambos "cadáveres" y zarandeándolos para despertarlos, pero nada. En ese momento Alexia pensó en la última opción.

—Vaya... Miren ese enorme pavo al horno...—dijo en tono tentativo Alexia obviamente mintiendo.

—¿¡Donde!?—exclamaron al unísono los dos rubios despertando al acto con ojos como platos.

—¡Vistanse! ¡Se nos hará tarde, par de tragones!—dijo alarmada Alexia aunque sin perder su cariño y amabilidad. Link y Aliath, ambos vestido con un sayo blanco de tela fina, sonrieron como bobos ante el sobrenombre que Alexia les tenía.

* * *

La Ciudadela estaba realmente animada y llena de vida esa mañana, todos los ciudadanos apresurados en preparar apropiadamente la plaza central en donde los Monarcas de la Nación harían acto de presencia. No era algo extraño, los Reyes de Hyrule eran, a diferencia de otros Reinos, o incluso a diferencia de los mismo antiguos reyes de Hyrule, eran muy apegados a su gente, solidarios, amables y humildes, dejaban que los inocentes pueblerinos se acercaran a sus monarcas, los saludaran, y se sintieran apreciados. Pero en tal ocasión los Reyes habían asegurado que sería una importantísima noticia que todo el Pueblo debía oír. En el extremo norte de la inmensa plaza central de la Ciudadela había una majestuosa plataforma decorada con alfombras carmesí, innumerables arreglos florales, y sin poder faltar, majestuosas estatuas de los Guerreros del pasado que daban cuerpo a las incontables Leyendas de Hyrule. Al centro de tal plataforma había una tarima en la cual se posicionaría el que tuviera la palabra. A los laterales de los laterales de la tarima, justo al lado de ellas, habían en total veinte asientos elevados en la plataforma y de honor que casi parecían tronos por tan sublime ornamento. Diez asientos a cada lateral de la tarima, que eran exclusivos para los Veinte Caballeros principales. Además de un grupo de soldado vestidos con los más formales y tradicionales trajes de oficiales rodeando la plataforma para el evento que sería en todo lo alto.

Las edificaciones del pueblo estaban decoradas con flores de todos los colores, tamaños, y aromas, músicos tocaban animosamente, la gente charlaba y gritaba gozosa ansiosos, el perfumando aroma de las exóticas flores todo el ambiente mientras familias enteras, de toda clase, cultura y raza llegaban a gran auditorio abierto donde se daría lugar todo el evento y todos los alrededores decorados con cientos de árboles frondosos que daban aroma mentolado, innumerables luces destellantes colgados en los techos, y magníficas esculturas y obras de arte decorando las calles. ¿Qué noticia darían los Monarcas? Eran la duda que en la mente de todos rondaba, pero la alegría flotaba en el aire contagiando de sonrisas a todos los presentes.

Aliath y su familia iban tomados uno al otro de la mano, con Link tomando a sus dos padres muy sonriente. La dama estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido de color perla bastante largo y mangas completas y hermosamente holgados, vestimenta tradicional de las féminas Hylians, con encajes en sus bordes, y un escote ligero y con bordados abstractos color rojo contrastando con la palidez de la tela. Era humilde y a la vez majestuoso, con su cabello rubio pálido suelto, aretes de esmeraldas, un collar de oro discreto coronado por un pedrusco azulino, y pulseras de delgadas de plata. La hermosa mujer sonreía y saludaba con cordialidad a cada presente que se encontraba entre las calles de la Ciudadela. Aliath por su parte vestía mucho más llamativo, lo cual lo incomodaba, le fascinaba vestir ligero y sencillo, pero por su rango, uno de los Caballeros Principales, debía vestir así obligatoriamente, túnica gris de Lino con bordados azul Rey y dorados de los símbolos de la Familia Real de Hyrule, unas hombreras de acero pulido, pectorales del mismo material, pantalones ajustado negros con bordados plateados, gruesas botas y cinturón con ornamentos, y como olvidarlo, una ostentosa cadena de oro puro sirviéndole de collar. Sin mencionar que portaba su espada enfundada en su cintura, justo en su espalda baja en posición horizontal, esa era la posición tradicional y más elegante para portar un arma, en cambio portarla en su espalda en posición vertical era considerado por los nobles como una bajeza, falta de ética y moralidad, y lo curioso era que así lo portaba siempre Aliath, a espaldas de sus superiores, claro. Con tal de no llamar la atención, se acataba a las incluso absurdas normas de formalidad.

Y el pequeño Link vestía sencillo y a gusto, su padre lo envidiaba por ello. Túnica de verde muy tenue, pantalones cafés de tela fina, y unas pequeñas botas, todo a la medida de un niño de su Edad. El pequeño observaba a todo a su alrededor con inmensa curiosidad, debido a la jerarquía de su familia no solía ir a la Ciudadela a tan corta edad.

—¡Papá, Mamá, vamos! ¡Ya quiero llegar!—dijo impaciente y enérgico Link, normalmente era un pequeño muy tranquilo, despreocupado, incluso algo distraído, pero ahora estaba muy emocionado.

—Tranquilo cariño, llegaremos en un momento—Lo tranquilizó su madre mientras miraba de reojo cómplice a su esposo quien sonrió entre lo malhumorado que estaba vistiendo de la manera que más odiaba. Todo privilegio tiene su desventaja.

* * *

Y en una carroza de exquisita calidad y lujo, equipada con asientos magníficos, iba una pareja de esposos muy peculiares. La dama era una preciosa mujer esbelta y gloriosa, de aspecto jovial y casi celestial, piel nívea y perfecta, ojos grandes y hermosos de color grises con muy tenues destellos celestes en su iris, labios perfecto como frágiles pétalos de rosa, su cabello era de un perfecto y sedoso cabello dorado como el oro. Inmaculada en un vestido de telares blancos con infinidad de bordados carmesí y lila con encajes y diseños dorados tradicionales a su rango como Reina, tenía largos guantes de tela fina, y sobre su cabeza una exquisita y ligera corona de antaño, de diamantes incrustado y plata blanca con destalles en oro puro. La mujer sonreía radiante y con elegancia, totalmente emocionada y desbordante de felicidad. A su lado, un hombre de contextura gruesa, de imponente anatomía y de elegancia notable se alzaba con la frente en alto y tomando con delicadeza la mano de su amada entre las suyas. Vestía con una larga gabardina color rojo escarlata con bordados dorados, y un pantalón color crema de magnífica calidad con botas de color café. Y sobre su cabeza estaba una muy llamativa corona de oro puro, e incrustaciones de diamantes, y diferentes gemas de diversas tonalidades. Su rostro era cuadrada, de facciones masculinas y notadas, ojos azules tan brillantes como zafiros, con una cuidada barba y cabello recortado de color rubio cenizo casi castaño. Sonriente igual que su mujer.

—Las Diosas nos han bendecido... No puedo creer que esté pasando...—dijo conmovida la Reina con la voz quebrada entre lágrimas de felicidad.

—Han oído nuestros ruegos, al fin—respondió contento con voz gruesa y profunda el hombre de buen corazón que en sus hombros llevaba el título de Rey.

—Daphness... He soñado con este momento desde hace tanto...—dijo muy enternecida la mujer observando con ojos vidriosos a los de su esposo. Un aura de felicidad irrompible los rodeaba mientras la carroza iba a paso firme directo a la Ciudadela.

—Y yo, Chistien, pero nos queda sólo un camino de felicidad, junto con la prueba vivida de nuestra unión. Y un heredero que guiará nuestro pueblo en un futuro—dijo con orgullo y dicha el monarca totalmente encantado. Sin demora, el vehículo tirado por dos caballos y escoltado por múltiples soldados se acercaba a la plaza central.

* * *

—Mamá yo quiero ir con Papá y Tío Aedan—pidió suplicante Link a su madre, hijo y madre estaban de pie entre la multitud que esperaba ansioso frente a la gran plataforma Real de carmesíes alfombrados. Link señalaba haciendo un puchero hacia donde estaba su Padre y Aedan, sentados ambos juntos en dos asientos exclusivo para los Veinte Caballeros Principales, por lo cual Aedan estaba vestido también con ropajes ostentosos como Aliath, y graciosamente de los Veinte que ya estaban sentados ambos eran los que tenían gesto incomodo. Esto causaba gracia en Alexia. Era resaltante también que de los Caballeros Principales, sólo una era mujer, vestida como sus compañeros y sentada también en un asiento junto a los dos hermanos. Era curioso su físico, ojos carmesí, cabello plateado, semblante frío y serio, y numerosos tatuajes en su cuerpo...

—No podemos cielo, están ocupados, cuando acaben vendrán contigo ¿Bien?—explicó la dulce madre, y Link, con algo de tristeza asintió. Finalmente, justo cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, todas las personas y pueblerinos estaban reunidos a los alrededores de la inmensa plataforma, espectadores de un gran evento. Muchos murmuraban curiosos de qué sucedía, hasta que finalmente decenas de músicos reales uniformados en vibrante azul rey y equipados con trompetas e instrumentos de cuerda entraron en escena caminando a un paso constantes a los alrededores de la plataforma entonando una hermosa y enérgica melodía que anunciaba la llegada de los Reyes de Hyrule al lugar. En la parte trasera del lugar se posicionó la lujosa carreta, y de él se bajaron ambos soberanos, tomados de la mano. Caminaron rápidamente hasta el recinto, y subieron por unas escaleras a la plataforma, en la parte central de ella donde se posicionarían para hablar. Al estar ahí ya de pies, el matrimonio uno al lado de otro, los Veinte Principales se pusieron enérgicamente de pie en movimientos fluidos y fuertes al estilo militar, y a perfecta sincronía, todos estos hombres uniformados de la misma manera se arrodillaron ante los Reyes rostro al suelo en señal de respeto, y todos los ciudadanos hicieron sencillas reverencias, pero inmediatamente los dos humildes Monarcas hicieron señas de que detuvieran el acto de devoción.

—Santificados y bendecidos sean cada uno de ustedes, ciudadanos de Hyrule. Quiero agradecerles a todos su tan atento apoyo e inmensurable hospitalidad al acompañarnos este día tan importante...—anunció con voz potente y poderosa el Rey de Hyrule, aún sosteniendo la mano de su mujer. Todos los Hylians, Gorons, incluso algunos Zoras, oían las palabras de su líder con sonrisas genuinas en sus rostros. Permanecieron en un respetuoso silencio.

—El día de hoy, con la tierra de Hyrule y el cielo de los cielo como testigos, deseamos inmensamente anunciarles una muy grata noticia que sin dudas será transcendental para nuestro Reino, nuestro Pueblo, y nuestra Gente. Deseo anunciarles a ustedes, todos y cada uno, quienes son como una numerosa y preciosa familia tanto para mi, como para mi esposa. Y como miembros de nuestra familia, tienen el derecho y privilegio de conocer antes que nadie lo que queremos revelarles y la razón por la que estamos reunidos.—explicó gratamente y feliz el Rey Daphness Nohansen Hyrule. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes y perplejos, ansiosos por saber.

—Es para mi un inmenso regocijo anunciarles que Hyrule espera un nuevo Heredero, un ser que estará encaminado a cuidar de nuestro Reino, y que sin dudas, traerá a nuestro Pueblo una felicidad inmensurable.—anunció la Reina Christien Nohansen Hyrule.

Para las personas el oír que la Reina Christien de Hyrule estaba en cinta y esperaba un hijo fue una noticia no extasiante, sino lo siguiente a eso. El pueblo estalló el gritos de júbilo y felicidad, euforia y gozó, celebrando sinceramente al ser que esperaba la pareja, daba nuevas esperanzas y júbilo a todos, y confiaban que tal heredero dirigiría con bondad y sabiduría el Reino bendecido por las Diosas.

Los Veinte Caballeros una vez más se alzaron de pie, y enérgicos al perfecto unísono gritaron una oración en Hylian antiguo que significaba literalmente: "Las Diosas salven y bendigan al Rey y la Reina, y a su santísima descendencia" y justo después de ellos, todo el Pueblo gritó las mismas palabras mientras lanzaban innumerables boquetes, sobreros, gorros y todo lo que tuvieran a mano para celebrar tal momento. El escándalo ensordecedor duró en menguar, y en ese momento comenzó una grandiosa e inmensa celebración en todo Hyrule como bienvenida a la criatura que florecía en el interior de su muy amada Reina, los Reyes, líderes y caudales de las diferentes tribus, aldeas, pueblos y razas de Hyrule hicieron acto de presencia dando sus sinceras felicitaciones a los Monarcas y declarando que tal nacimiento traería una nueva Era dorada. La celebración fue tan extensa que se prolongó por una semana entera, y en todo Hyrule sólo había una cosa que hacer, celebrar porque las Diosas habían traído a ellos a un nuevo Heredero.

* * *

El tiempo pasó de manera acelerada, cuatro meses se sintieron como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al momento del anuncio del nuevo Heredero la Reina de Hyrule llevaba aproximadamente tres meses y medio en cinta, y ahora, con siete mese y medio de embarazo, ya se comenzaba a notar el desarrollo de un nuevo ser en el cuerpo de la hermosa dama de alta nobleza. Su marido había estado cuidando con extrema dedicación, cariño y delicadeza a su esposa durante tal periodo, no permitió que tal honor fuera dado a ninguna sirvienta y criada. Personalmente él ser encargó hasta en lo más mínimo. Pese a la tensión que causaba en el Parlamento de Hyrule la repetida ausencia del Rey, el futuro padre se inmutó de la presión que le ejercían los consejales, argumentando que la situación con su esposa era su norte y prioridad, y que su Reino estaba en perfectas condiciones y sin alteraciones, por lo cual no se requería por los momentos su intervención en cosas tan triviales y corrientes como decisiones comerciales Internas.

Sin embargo, en una mañana en específico, el Rey fue convocado a una junta de emergencia, la situación era apremiante y se requería su presencia. Sin embargo, el futuro padre aún así no deseaba dejar a solas a su amada.

—Estaré bien, Daphness... Ve, nuestro pueblo necesita de su Rey y no puedo acapararte para mi sola, aunque me encantaría. Yo te esperaré aquí y prometo no ir a ningún lado—dijo la elegante dama y Reina recostada cómodamente en su cama de blancas sabanas, mientras que vestida en ropa de dormir, se notaba su vientre dilatado mostrando como una vida florecía en su interior.

—¿Segura?—preguntó el hombre de gran altura y porte, con un claro dejó de preocupación y ansiedad en su voz. No deseaba dejar bajo ninguna circunstancias a su mujer.

La dama asintió muy segura y sonriendole dulcemente. El Rey, aún con duda y no estando seguro, despidió a su esposa con un beso en sus labios y uno en su vientre. Y aún con cierto recelo se encaminó al lugar en el cual lo esperaban.

* * *

—Estamos hablando de un movimiento masivo de soldados del clan terrorista Xigurat, no se saben que haran, pero los centinelas Hylians que vigilan el acceso de Hyrule con el Desierto Gerudo no logran hacer el reconocimiento. Discrepo, las Gerudas, todas y cada una de ellas deben ser consideradas peligro máximo para nuestro Reino, en especial su Líder, Nabooru—dijo con tono firme y seguro un Caballero Principal de una edad aparente de unos cincuenta, siendo el mayor de los Veinte. El lugar era una sala alumbrada por antorchas, pisos de mármol blanco como porcelana, paredes blancas también y un candelabro dorado coronando el centro del lugar. En medio del lugar, había una amplia mesa redonda, con veintidós puestos a su alrededor, donde se posicionaban los Caballeros Principales y ambos monarcas, en este caso, la Reina estaba ausente. En ese lugar era en donde se tomaban las decisiones de carácter militar, y esa era justo la situación. Todos los Caballeros vestían con las hombreras plateadas y su indumentaria tradicional.

—No estoy de acuerdo, hay que considerar que quizás no todas las Gerudas son partidarias de los ideales de Xigurat, puede que una minoría sea pacífica, incluso algunas miembros pueden estar siendo partícipe de este movimiento por chantajes—dijo Aliath, quien consideraba la posibilidad de que posiblemente no todas las mujeres de esa raza fueran homicidas a sangre fría.

—Si una Geruda no da su devoción a Xigurat es ejecutada en el acto. Puede que tengas razón, muchas no se integraron al clan por ansias de poder o sangre, sino por salvar su vida, pero sea así o no, derramaron sangre inocente de soldados nuestros, por siglos han dejado familias y niños sin padres o madres, y esa culpa les corresponde. Apoyo la declaración oficial de toda Geruda como máximo peligro a nuestra Nación —espetó Aedan con dureza, sintiéndose más como que si el mismo tenía experiencia o información de primera mano... Aliath bajó el semblante, sabiendo perfectamente el por qué su amigo decía con tanta seguridad lo que dijo.

—Yo opino que debemos aplazar temporalmente el declarar desde ya a toda la raza como criminales, hay que estar conscientes de que si nos equivocamos en la acusación y hay algún grupo rebelde a los ideales de Xigurat, podríamos manchar el nombre de las Diosas con sangre inocente. Con todo respeto, recomiendo que se envíe un comando inmediatamente a hacer un completo reconocimiento del avance de los tertoristas antes de tomar medidas tan radicales—expuso finalmente la única mujer del grupo, con tono autoritario pero respetuoso, directo pero cordial, su mirada carmesí se clavaba en los ojos de su interlocutores infundiendo inmediatamente respeto. Además de lo curiosos que eran sus tatuajes rojos en su mejilla izquierda en forma de lágrima bajo su ojo, y su cabello plateado levantado en una cola alta.

—En ese caso vamos a...—respondió el Rey con tono serio y con autoridad, algo apresurado para terminar esa junta, pero repentinamente fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la sala fue azotada dando paso a un soldado de rango bajo, eso hizo que todos los Caballeros se pusieran alertas pero bajaran la guardia al ver de quien se trataba.

—Mi Rey, mis señores, disculpen la interrupción...—dijo con tono jadeante y agotado el soldado mientras caía de rodillas en una reverencia.

—¿Y a qué se debe su atrevimiento?—preguntó algo frío el Rey.

—Es... Ah... Es su Majestad, la Reina...—dijo el guardia recuperando el aliento. Pero al decir tales palabras, la mente del Rey se puso en blanco mientras una arrebatadora preocupación y desesperación se apoderó de él mientras el Terror hacia estragos en su corazón. Su mujer... Su hijo...

—¿¡Qué sucedió con mi esposa!?—exclamó histérico el hombre, los Caballeros estaban al tanto de la situación, pero guardando el debido silencio.

—Está dando a luz, las parteras están preocupadas por ser prematuro, me pidieron avis...—Pero el Rey no lo dejó terminar, sin miramientos ni contemplaciones, desesperado por el bienestar de su esposa y su hijo. Tal parto no era propicio aún, faltaba mas de un mes para que tal criatura estuviera totalmente desarrollado para venir al mundo, pero la cruda Realidad era otra, el infante venía, y era muy posible que no sobreviviera... Rey corrió enérgico sin esperar a nadie, dejando a los Caballeros perplejos y conmocionados ante la noticia de que era posible de que el heredero de Hyrule no nacería con vida. Mientras iba a toda velocidad, el Rey sólo alcanzaba a orar mentalmente a las Diosas mientras lágrimas corrían en su atormentado rostro.

Luego de correr como desquiciado por la inmensidad del castillo, seguido por sirvientes y soldados que intentaban seguirle el paso y tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero el hombre que prácticamente perseguían no era su Rey, era un ser aterrado y desesperado por estar junto a quien más amaba en su vida. Los silenciosos y lujosos pasillos del castillo se llenaban de ruido con las zancadas del Rey y la multitud que lo seguía. Hasta que por fin, dando un respiro y jadeando llegó hasta la habitación Real, pero debido a que ese lugar estaba en una zona vigilada, no se le permitió entrar a nadie más excepto el Rey. Este llegó a la puerta, en donde estaba una partera de joven edad y cabellos rojizos, el Rey la miró en un gesto no verbal desesperado, pero la joven sólo bajó el semblante, luego alzó la mirada triste para enfocarla hacia su Rey, demostrando gran tristeza y pena, e hizo una leve reverencia.

Por primera vez, el Rey sintió como toda su alma había sido arrancada sin piedad por depredadores hambrientos, dejándolo destrozado y sin vida. Su corazón se detuvo de conmoción, y de sus ojos azulinos espesas lágrimas de dolor cayeron por su semblante. Gotas de sudor de sangre escurrieron lento por su frente, y su gesto cambió a uno destrozado, sintiendo como toda la felicidad que había sentido desde que su esposa le declaró que estaba en cinta esa tarde en el Lago Hylia, se desvanecía. Pero aún con una parte no dispuesta a rendirse y hambrienta de saber la verdad, el Alma del Rey hizo que su cuerpo diera lerdos pasos hasta la puerta, decidido a entrar pese a que sus movimientos eran neta inercia. Al tocar el picaporte, con manos frías víctimas de hipotermia, escuchó claramente el bajo pero desgarrador llanto inconsolable de la mujer que amaba, sabiendo perfectamente con eso quien había perdido la vida a tan temprano momento, un ser inocente.

Tembloroso abrió la puerta de la magnífica habitación, pero en la cama se encontraba Christien llorando dolorosamente y con desesperación, sin propósito de vivir. Entre sus brazos se encontraba entre sedosos y blanquecinos telares una pequeña bebé, hembra, pero sin vida, no respiraba, y se notaba además que la pequeña criatura estaba algo pálida ya. La Reina estrechaba en su pecho el cuerpo de la bebé, como tratando de unir una pieza de su alma que se le fue despojada, tratando de estrechar los restos de su Espíritu que había sido quitado. El Rey no soportó el ver a su amada en tal estado, y a la pequeña flor marchita entre sus brazos, los dos seres que amaban perecían, y atestiguar tal cosa le dió un intenso y crudo golpe al corazón del buen Rey, todos sus parámetros, todas sus armaduras mentales que desde joven lo ayudó a ser objetivo y centrado se disolvieron con las lágrimas de su amada y las suyas propias. Rompiendo en silencioso llanto, el Rey Daphness se acercó paso a paso hacia su esposa, y la cubrió con sus brazos para darle consuelo, cuando ni el mismo podía mantener a flote por su propia cuenta mientras el más tortuoso de los martirios lo hundía. Observó a la pequeña criatura, y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos mientras más lágrimas corrían.

Christien se sintió con un peso menos al estar en brazos del amor de su vida, más sin embargo, ello no menguó el dolor de madre que sentía al haber visto como la vida abandonaba a su hija, como su joven corazón se detenía, y como su respiración y llanto se detenía. Había sido como la peor de las pesadillas, y lo más aterrador, es que todo era absolutamente real.

Duraron un largo rato en ese estado, desahogando cada uno su llanto mientras sentía una horrible debilidad, estaban vulnerables, y simplemente esa pérdida no podría ser superada por una pareja que desde hace tanto tiempo anhelaba tener a un Heredero.

Sintiendo como la desesperación y la melancolía los consumía, y aún con la bebé en sus regazos, oraron, no rezaron, oraron a las Diosas, se negaron a repetir rezos a las Diosas, en lugar de ellos se desahogaron y expresaron su dolor con sus propias palabras a las creadoras de todo. Abrieron su dolido corazón a sus divinas patronas, diciéndole tal como se sentía, incluso en algunos balbuceos incomprensibles, pero sabiendo que las Diosas comprenderían lo que querían expresar en sus corazones. Liberaron todas sus cargas y pidieron las fuerzas para continuar adelante, por muy doloroso que fuera, para sobrellevar tan dolorosa pérdida.

Sin embargo, lo que desconocían ambos Reyes, era el destino que le tenía preparado las Diosas a su más querida súbdita, Hylia. Y entre los ruegos de sus padres, lejos de su atención, en la mano derecha de la fallecida infante un intenso brillo dorado se vió incluso sobre las telas que la envolvían, el brillo perfecto de un triángulo, pero de un momento a otro el brillo desapareció, antes de que los padres lo notaran. Y todo aura de oscuridad y tristeza fue cortada al acto cuando un estruendoso llanto infantil interrumpió las lamentaciones de sus padres. Ambos Reyes quedaron conmocionados y enmudecidos al oír como su pequeña hija recuperaba el aliento y lloraba con fuerza, viva. La preciosa niña tenía piel pálida como la porcelana, tersa pero enrojecida como el carmesí por estar llorando, su cabello tenía pequeños mechones dorados como el mismísimo resplandor de las Diosas, y entre el llanto abrió ligeramente los ojos mostrando un par de preciosas gemas color celeste como el mismo resplandor supremo de la Diosa Nayru. Sus pequeños labios como hermosos pétalos de rosas vibraban con los quejidos llorosos. Era como la mismísima manifestación física de una preciosa Diosa, una imagen que conmovió a los padres y dio génesis a una hermosa sensación y sentimiento sin igual que los embargó, y eliminó toda desesperación y pesadumbre o cualquier sentimiento oscuro que los invadía.

La reina miró a la diminuta y frágil criatura que llevaba en sus lánguidos y exhaustos brazos de madre primeriza. Tocó sus pequeñísimas manitas rosadas que se apenas se meneaban en movimientos suaves, muy lentos. Ella la miró con exorbitante asombro, sus hermosos ojos no podían creer que el débil latido en su vientre esos meses, las delicadas oscilaciones de un palpitar sereno y cálido ahora era un cuerpo sutil que se aferraba a la vida misma por existir y permanecer al lado de ambos.

Christien la contemplaba con una intimidad y un anhelo intensamente profundo , cautivada ante el milagro de la vida consumado de sus entrañas hasta su pecho. Corazón contra corazón palpitando fuertemente llenos del más puro y sublime amor.

No pudo contener las lágrimas de las cuencas de sus ojos brotaron mientras reía intermitente.

— Te amo mi amor , mi bebé, mi pequeña hijita. Estás viva, estas con nosotros. Casi fallezco del dolor por pensar un instante que te perdería apenas habiendo dando a luz… pero luchaste mi amor, luchaste y ahora nada podrá separarte de mi y de papá. Abrazaste a la vida y la vida te abrazará a ti. No vamos a permitir que nada malo te suceda mi pequeña guerrera. Siempre serás muy fuerte y cuando llegue nuestro tiempo estoy segura que gobernarás con la misma fuerza y belleza con la que has llegado a este mundo mi niña.—dijo la reina besando la frente de su hijita y sonriendo con orgullo.

El rey que permanecía conmovido y con el corazón hinchado de felicidad acariciaba el cabello de su esposa con ternura, lleno de una dicha contagiosa que emanaba de su corazón desbordante de vida al ver a los dos amores de su vida por fin juntas.

— Eres maravillosa Chris, has hecho un estupendo trabajo y debes estar más que agotada. Por favor intenta reposar. - expresó el joven hombre con dulzura.

— ¿Puedo… p-puedo cargarla un momento?- entonó Daphness con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas de timidez y emoción.

La reina asintió muy feliz deslizando con sumo cuidado a su bebé entre los brazos de su padre.

Él la miro eufórico que casi temblaba del éxtasis, la tomo torpe y firme con gran miedo de poder sostenerla en una mala posición. Todo era tan nuevo para él como para ella. Era su primogénita y por fin podía decir con orgullo y sin reservas que era por fin padre.

—Eres tan hermosa mi botón de flor ¡Eres nuestra pequeña guerrera!- tras pronunciar sus propias palabras el rey y la reina quedaron pensativos ante la peculiar frase arrojada con puntería y asertividad en el instante.

—¡Zelda!- dijeron en sorpresa en coro y al unísono la joven pareja, al escucharse con el mismo nombre en boca ambos empezaron a reír.

— ¿Tu también…?- repitieron de nuevo y volvieron a reír por no cederse la palabra y seguir repitiendo.

— ¡Jajajajaja! Tal parece que sobra la pregunta mi amor . ¡Se llamará Zelda! ¡La hermosa Princesa Zelda! ¡Futura Reina de Hyrule!—exclamó Daphness con honra y felicidad.

— Zelda la bella Princesa guerrera, todos te amaran nuestro amor. El pueblo y todas las personas al rededor te honraran y lucharan por ti y tu por ellos por preservar la paz y el bienestar mutuo de todos.—besó de nuevo sonriente la joven madre a Zelda.

Ese mismo día en la noche las luminarias se encendieron de todo Hyrule y todo el castillo real. Se colgaron estandartes de trifuerzas con símbolos reales de color rosado con oro en símbolo de amor y gloria por el nacimiento de una nueva princesa. Se colocaron guirnaldas luminiscentes, lámparas grandísimas en forma de esfera que brillaban con fulgor por todo los rincones del reino.

Todas las casas y jardineras de cada casa, cada bulevar , paseo y callecita estaban adornadas con grandes rosas blancas representando la pureza de la Princesa Zelda.

Todo el mundo fue convocado a la plaza central esa noche y tanto rey como reina alzaron sus voces para anunciar y proclamar con infinita dicha que desde hoy existía la Princesa Zelda.

Y desde ahora en adelante cada vigésimo segundo día de invierno, justo como hoy mismo, todo el reino se vestiría de blanco y celebrarían en una majestuosa fiesta.

Con exquisitos banquetes, vibrantes bailes con espléndida música, un espectáculo preciosamente colorido de ráfagas de pólvora que estallaban en fuegos artificiales. Se obsequiaría una generosa despensa de la mayor calidad del reino para todos los aldeanos, campesinos, guardias, sastres, cocineros, mercaderes como símbolo de abundancia por el cumpleaños de la princesa.

Cada día veintidós del primer mes Invernal no había más que gratitud y felicidad en el corazón de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales**

Disculpen, tuve algunos problemas técnicos y personales pero pude a su debido momento traerles su capítulo sin retraso. Espero sea de su agrado ^^

Aclaro en primer lugar que en nuestro calendario tradicional, el nacimiento de Zelda se posiciona en el 22 de Diciembre, la misma fecha en la que cumpleaños la persona más importante de mi vida. Se acerca tal fecha, y con esto te dedico un pequeño recordatorio de cuanto espero esa fecha en la que este mundo resplandeció al verte venir, mi amada **Akire** :3 E infinitas gracias por haberme ayudado eneste capítulo entre mis contratiempos inesperados xD

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han comentados, todos y cada uno, los leo y si estan registrados les respondo personalmente. Gracias a los comentarios anónimos de **SakuraXD, Guest,** Y además de **Akire** y **Artemiss,** agradezco infinitamente sus palabras y les aseguro que continuaré dando todo de mi para complacer a cada lector con este escrito :) Agradecimientos a quienes siguen y dan favoritos, y tu, lector silencioso, puedes dejar un comentario y opinar cuento gustes :D Respondo a todos y cada uno de los que se toman la molestia de hacer ese sencillo pero significativo acto el cual sólo me impulsa a seguir con todo esto :)

En los proximos capitulos se acercan grandes sucesos... ¡No se lo pierdan!

Muchos saludos, y nos vemos la próxima semana ;)


	5. Secretos

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Buenos días, tardes o noches ^^ Aquí su servidor, para traerles un cap más. Se que hoy es viernes, pero estoy publicando hoy ya que probablemente estaré ocupado el Domingo, todo el día bajo compromiso, así que prefiero publicar antes que retrasarme. Como se fijaran, aquí hay tres Flashback, los tres son fragmentos de un único suceso, están conectados uno al otro ya que son memorias de una noche bastante... Singular.

Este capítulo es muy especial, les pido que sean muy observadores en cada detalle de la lectura, y mi recomendación es que lean de manera pausada este capítulo, aunque creo que toda mi obra se aprecia mejor con lectura pausada, este capítulo es importante y creo que se adentraran más con una lectura lenta. En fin, es mi consejo. Que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Secretos**

 **18 años después:**

Los bosques a los alrededores de Hyrule eran sencillamente un grato y supremo espectáculo de colores en la Primavera, recientemente había finalizado el impetuoso invierno que había sido el más fuerte en los últimos cuarenta años. Los árboles retomaban su glorioso color verde intenso que teñía la totalidad del territorio del Reino bendecido por las Diosas, tal intensidad de colores esmeralda podría hacerle honor a la supremacía de los destellos de la Diosa Farore, creadora de lo que conocemos. Esa mañana, entre las planicies forestales las aves despertaban enérgicas con sus cantos, los animales terrestres salían de sus cuevas con el calor del renacido Sol, y los...

—Oh mald... ¡Ahhhh!—Una exclamación algo sorpresiva y divertida se escuchó en un clero entre los bosques, justo después de tal golpe un joven comenzó a rodar por el suelo sedoso de césped con gran aceleración y violencia, aporreandose todo el cuerpo en el transcurso, ya que le habían propinado un tan brutal golpe que salió impulsado tal como si un toro lo hubiera embestido, y quizás esa comparación no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Luego de girar un par de metros con gran dolor, la víctima quedó tendida en el suelo, pero alzó repentinamente la cabeza de manera inmediata, sentándose en el suelo rápidamente. Era un joven rubio, alto, de cabello dorado un poco pálido y desordenado en mechones, piel como nieve pero algo bronceada, ojos azules como oscuros y brillantes zafiros, su rostro jovial y fino pero muy apuesto y masculino, nariz perfecta y perfilada, una frente un poco amplia cubierta por mechones rubios, su rostro expresaba un gesto de agotamiento, agobio, y desesperación, teniendo una mejilla manchada de lodo. No tendría mas de veintidós años, vestía con sólo un pantalón táctico café botas negras, su torso estaba desnudo, mostrando una gran tonificación, músculos bien formados pese a su corta edad. Tal majestuosidad se veía en la totalidad de su cuerpo por arduo entrenamiento, pectorales, abdomen y bíceps eran los que más sobresalían, algo que haría que cualquier dama renunciara los modales de discreción sólo por mirarlo un segundo. Pero también tenía raspaduras, manchas de tierra y lodo en su torso como en su cara ya que había literalmente barrido el piso con su cuerpo. Sin embargo se notaban cicatrices, pequeñas y grandes, superficiales y profundas, lo normal en un guerrero, en su mano izquierda, pese a que estaba en el suelo portaba una espada larga de doble filo. Lo más llamativo era una marca particular en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, un tatuaje para ser precisos, La Marca de Caballería, las alas negras del Símbolo de la familia Real de Hyrule sin la Trifuerza, y una serie de inscripciones en Hylian antiguo que demostraba que era miembro de la Caballería, aunque no oficial. El joven miró hacia adelante, a quien le había embestido.

Frente a el a algunos metros estaba la causa de la agresión, un hombre aún más alto, aparentando unos treinta pese a que era mayor que eso, al igual que su oponente, vestía sólo con un pantalón táctico y botas. En su mano izquierda portaba un largo arco, en su espalda colgaba un antiguo Carcaj. Se trataba de Aedan, con el pasar del tiempo, había físicamente madurado, el joven guerrero de hace ya mas de dos décadas ya se había convertido totalmente en un hombre adulto, aunque por su ascendencia y vocación se mantenía físicamente como joven. Moldeado por mil y un batallas, fornido y de aspecto poderoso. Sin embargo, no era lo único resaltante, en su rostro, justo en su sien derecha había una muy profunda cicatriz, al igual que en su mejilla izquierda donde tenía la marca de una antiguo y doloroso corte diagonal. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo que solía portarlo con desordenados mechones negros. Su rostro, que solía mostrar algo de soberbia y gestos ladinos en su mocedad, ahora estaba perpetuamente marcado con la amargura, un gesto vacío y serio. Y junto con sus cicatrices, lo mas grotesco que tenía era un totalmente indeseado tatuaje color rojo sangre en todo su cuello, caracteres en Hylian antiguo que decía literalmente: "ASESINO - TRAIDOR - MALDITO". Tal marca se le ponía a los criminales, era muy obvio de qué se le acusaba, además, su tatuaje como caballero había sido borrado y reemplazado por uno rojo con la Trifuerza al revés, marca que se colocaba a los criminales que estaba a punto de ser decapitados como pena capital. Su semblante expresaba una gran melancolía oprimida y reprimida por un inquebrantable orgullo e indiferencia.

Como siempre, ocultaba su identidad con un pasamontañas negro de medio rostro, siendo sus ojos grises plata fríos como icebergs lo único visible de su rostro junto con su frente y cabeza. Observaba con intensidad al joven rubio quien seguía tendido en el suelo sentado. Rápidamente el arquero sacó una flecha y la disparó directo a Link, el niño de su mejor amigo ahora era totalmente un hombre y excepcional guerrero. La flecha cortó el viento directo a su objetivo, más no a su pecho o cabeza de Link...

Este último se alertó y de un salto retrocedió un poco estando sentado, justo a tiempo, porque la flecha se clavó en el suelo entre sus piernas del rubio, si no se hubiera movido habría perforado cierto lugar... Link se puso pálido al imaginar eso.

—Nunca repitas dos veces una misma estrategia contra tu oponente—dijo con voz autoritaria y didáctica Aedan mientras que ocultando una sonrisa burlona tan típica de su viejo él, disparó otra flecha directo al cuello de Link.

—¡¿Oye, qué pasó con que "De cintura para arriba"?!—reclamó el joven Link poniéndose de pie y con maestría en esgrima repelía la punta de la flecha con un exacto tajo con su espada, quejándose de la agresión poco ortodoxa que el pelo negro estuvo a punto de hacerle en las partes nobles. Link le tenía gran afecto y confianza al hombre, pero debía admitir que a veces era aterrador.

—¿Desde cuando obedecemos las reglas?—contestó mordaz su tutor mientras tensaba tres flechas y las disparaba directo al rubio, este, con gran calma y maestría dió tres sincronizados cortes que detuvieron el trío de flechas de punta de titanio que fácilmente perforarían huesos, las favoritas de Aedan.

Link, luego de repeler el ataque, tomó su espada con fuerza y corrió hacia Aedan, dispuesto a acabar con su oponente, ya al estar frente a el a poca distancia Link dió un corte vertical hacia su oponente, pero Aedan puso su arco de acero de forma vertical y bloqueó el corte produciendo un seco y frío golpe de metal contra metal. Pero el espadachín no se dió por vencido, y repitió los tajos en diferente posiciones, vertical, diagonal, todos. Pero Aedan, con una gran experiencia contrarrestaba su desventaja de que al ser de musculatura pesada era ligeramente más lento que Link, quien era muchísimo más delgado y flexible. Sin embargo, el rubio no lograba ni siquiera visualizar un punto ciego en la defensa del Arquero, mucho menos el cómo ofenderlo, físicamente. Era un auténtico maestro arquero y un guerrero experimentado, y pese a que Link tenía más potencial que él y Aedan estaba consciente de ello aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, aunque sin dudas el rubio estaba sobre todas las expectativas posibles para un espadachín de su edad. No se detuvieron, seguían atacando, bloqueando, contrarrestando y contraatacando produciendo un conjunto de sincronizados golpes metálicos.

Repentinamente Aedan empujó a Link de un codazo seco en su quijada y seguido una patada en el estómago. El rubio sólo logró soltar un quejido enmudecido por la agresión retrocediendo un paso.

—Varía el ritmo y ataque para sorprender a tu oponente—instruyó burlón el arquero mientras se acercaba a un Link encorvado tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero lo que no se esperó es que su pupilo lo sorprendiera tomándole el brazo y doblándolo tras su espalda para inmovilizarlo, apresurándose ya que Link estaba consciente que su maestro era físicamente más fuerte de manera bruta y estando a la espalda del Arquero, el rubio pasó su propio brazo por el cuello de Aedan poniendo espalda contra espalda, tiró de él y usando su cuerpo como barrera de derribo, el Arquero cayó directo al suelo pesadamente.

—¿Así?—dijo Link con un pequeño dejo de orgullo y valía, pero en un acrobático movimiento Aedan se colocó de pie y disparó una flecha a quema ropa, la cual el espadachín desvío sin problemas pero era una distracción, ya que mientras desviaba la punta del proyectil Aedan aprovechó para acercarse a su oponente y sacando una navaja de su cinturón amenazó el cuello de Link. Pero este último no se quedó atrás, y rápidamente ya había apuntado su espada al cuello de su maestro, ambos al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron así unos instantes, en un claro empate en el combate.

—¡Ya volví!... ¿Todavía siguen entrenando? ¡No pararan hasta que uno se saque un ojo...!—interrumpió la voz de una chica bastante joven, algo aguda pero amable y tierna, con tono de reproche hacia los dos hombres. Estos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada. Era una chica de muy baja estatura, quizás un metro y cincuenta centímetros, treinta menos que Link, era realmente bella físicamente y algo jovial, fácilmente podría fingir tener quince, pero se notaba que era una joven adulta y de semblante maduro y cálido pero siempre sonriente. Tenía quizás de unos veinte años de edad. Su cabello era negro con extraños mechones verdes, naturales de ella, lo cual la hacía muy peculiar. Vestía con unos pantalones de escalar un poco holgados, botas, y una túnica verde claro ajustada a su cuerpo de curvas discretas con un cinturón café, en sus manos con guantes llevaba un arco de madera a su medida, un Carcaj en su espalda, y en su otra mano traía unos codornices que había cazado. Link y Aedan sonrieron al verla.

—Un empate, ¡Felicitaciones Link! Es mejor que una derrota ¿No?—dijo sonriente y algo inocente la joven, no comprendiendo el orgullo de un Guerrero de ser el perpetuo ganador.

—Gracias Saria...—dijo por cordialidad Link, aunque claramente no estaba orgulloso de haber quedado igualado.—Algún día te derrotaré, Aedan—dijo con determinación Link mirando a Aedan mientras ambos bajaban la guardia y se separaban unos pasos ambos mirándose entre jocosos y retadores.

—Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada, gracias por confirmármelo—dijo con arrogancia y humor pesado Aedan, Link lo miró amenazante y avivado por la tensión.

—Bueno eso no importa, ¡Link hoy será el día en la que se anunciará tu admisión como recluta al ejército! Creo que estoy mas emocionada que tu jeje. Vamos, te haré tu platillo preferido antes de que vayamos al castillo—anunció emocionada Saria hacia el chico que era como su hermano.

—Claro, yo te ayudo—asintió Link sonriendo con timidez, aunque Saria estaba errada, el estaba infinitamente emocionado, sólo que lo disimulaba para evitar burlas del Arquero. Guardó su espada en la funda y caminó hacia la recta del clero que llevaba hacia el hogar que compartían Saria, Aedan y él, entre los frondosos bosques lejos de la sociedad. Al alejarse Link de sus acompañantes esperando que estos los siguieran para ir a almorzar, Aedan y Saria se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al rubio y pudieron observar claramente la espalda de Link mientras caminaban. Su espalda tenía una terrible, dolorosa, profunda y enorme cicatriz antigua de quemadura en toda su extensión, tal imagen era realmente impactante y causaría conmoción y terror en cualquiera, las capas de piel y tejido destruido por un abrasador calor que lo hirió terriblemente.

Saria y Aedan no pudieron evitar poner un gesto triste en sus rostros, más no sorprendidos después de haber visto tantas veces esa lesión, pero al ver tan horrible marca en el muchacho de corazón noble y puro, y recordar esos oscuros días aumentaba su melancolía y tristeza... La mente de Aedan comenzó a vagar en ese pasado, cuando había paz para él, cuando era lo que más soñaba, ser un Caballero Principal junto con sus mejores amigos, antes de que le hicieran las horrendas marcas carmesí en su cuello y pecho, antes del accidente que le ocurrió a su pupilo y sufrió de quemaduras, los días en la que no sentía culpa por todas las atrocidades que había sufrido Link.

Los días en la que la vida de Link, de sus padres y de él mismo, cambiaron totalmente, los días en la que el infierno comenzó..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **12 años atrás:**_

 _ **Eran bastante tarde por las planicies del pabellón de los Caballeros, y un grupo de personas caminaban animadamente mientras conversaban a gusto entre las mansiones del lugar. Alexia, Aliath y Aedan reían y conversaban de cosas triviales, estaban regresando de un gran evento que había hecho el Monarca de Hyrule para celebrar el Festival de Otoño, costumbre de antaño que consistía en una inmensa celebración para conmemorar la prosperidad del Reino. Por suerte para Aliath y Aedan, como caballeros principales en ese evento no estaban obligados a vestir como tal, un gran alivio para ambos. El pequeño Link de unos diez años de edad iba tomado de la manos con sus dos padres, mientras que no entendía muchos de los temas de los cuales sus Padres y Tío hablaban. Sin embargo no estaban solos, también los acompañaban una dama de ojos carmesí, piel bronceada, y cabello plateado alzado en una trenza, a diferencia de su compañeros caballeros, ella si vestía orgullosa y elegante su vestimenta como alta miembro del ejército. Sus notables tatuajes en sus brazos, piernas y cuello, además de la lágrima en sus ojos, revelaba su raza, Sheikah. Era una mujer muy hermosa, pero bastante callada, sería, fría y recta, aún así se le veía a gusto en compañía de sus amistades. Era además, la tutora y guardiana exclusiva de la Princesa Zelda y la Princesa Zylia.**_

— _ **Baronesa Impa, es muy grato compartir con su compañía, y un honor para mi conocer a la tutora e institutriz de las Princesas de Hyrule—dijo con amabilidad y cortesía Alexia a la Sheikah de nombre Impa, tratando de crear conversión para que la guerrera de ojos carmesí no se sintiera excluida.**_

— _ **Muchas Gracias mi señora, pero el honor es mio. Me alegra que su majestad me hubiera permitido un día de descanso y poder conocerla en persona. Sir Aliath habla maravillas de usted—dijo con tono respetuoso Impa mientras que Aliath y Aedan charlaban entre ellos caminando totalmente externos a la conversación de ambas jóvenes damas. Aunque Impa habló con un tono bastante serio, se notaba su genuina amabilidad y respeto en sus palabras. Ambas mujeres continuaron hablando, de temas comunes, e incluso Impa habló un poco con el tímido hijo de Alexia, Link, ya estaba acostumbrada, pese a su semblante gélido, a tratar adecuadamente con niños. Luego de un largo rato, ya se encontraban cerca de la vivienda exclusiva para los miembros Sheikahs del ejército, lugar en la que Impa iba a pasar la noche fuera del castillo.**_

— _ **Muy buenas noches, Marquesa Alessia, joven Link, Aliath, Aedan...—dijo con algo de formalismo Impa, pese a que los dos caballeros eran sus amigos. Sin embargo, sí se refirió de manera más familiar con Aedan, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El arquero sonrió casi imperceptible, al igual que la Sheikah, demostrando una sorda conexión entre ambos, muy discreta, pero que no pasó por alto de la mirada y mente maliciosa de Aliath.**_

 _ **Todos se despidieron de la Sheikah, y prosiguieron con su camino mientras que Aliath miraba con gesto acusador y sugestionador a Aedan.**_

— _ **¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? —preguntó seco Aedan ante la mirada indiscreta de su amigo**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **No no, para nada... No sabía que te gustaban con cabello plateado...—dijo con tono pícaro el rubio. Aedan tensó su espalda mientras bajaba el semblante.**_

— _ **Creo que tomaste de más—Se escudó el arquero notando de inmediato la indirecta tan directa, paradójicamente.**_

— _ **¿Desde cuando?—preguntó más indagador el rubio sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Aedan, preguntando imprudente.**_

— _ **Maldita sea, que no hay nada ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?—Se quejó Aedan ligeramente irritado, pero por el bochorno, ya comenzaba a imaginar las mil y un manera de como matar a su amigo por estar provocándolo y avergonzándolo.**_

— _ **Tu me molestaste con que me gustaba Alexia hasta que terminé casado, te toca aguantar—dijo con malicia el rubio.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

—Oye Aedan ¿Estás bien?—dijo Link confundido mientras que observaba a Aedan, quien estaba exhorto en sus recuerdos y se quedó inmóvil, hasta que Link lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Estando su mente de nuevo en tierra, observó al rubio.

—Si, claro, sólo recordé algo—mencionó rápido Aedan mientras que apresuradamente comenzaba a caminar tratando de sacarse de la mente esos recuerdos que sólo lograban reabrir dolorosas llagas.

—¡Oigan apresurense! ¡Estas codornices no se deshuesan solas!—exclamó desde lejos Saria y ante el llamado el par de guerreros apretó el paso hacia la casa.

La casa en el árbol era algo pequeña pero lo suficientemente espaciosa y cómoda para los tres, era rústica pero hermosamente decorada y cuidada, claro, con una chica tan detallista como Saria era de esperar. Aunque esa casa no era la principal, cada uno de ellos tenía su propio hogar, también ocultas entre los bosques. Los tres almorzaron a gusto, mientras charlaban y reían, todos muy felices de que ese día era muy importante para Link.

Por fin sabrían si fue aceptado como recluta en el ejército, lo anunciarían al atardecer, cosa que a la vista de Aedan y Saria estaba totalmente seguro dado el talento de Link. Pero el rubio estaba realmente ansioso, humilde veía sus propias limitaciones y sólo pedía a las Diosas que lo ayudaran y guiaran, y cómo no, que se hiciera su santa voluntad. Luego de comer un inmenso banquete preparado por Saria con ayuda de los Guerreros, Link comenzó a prepararse para partir a la Ciudadela, la cual estaba relativamente cerca, a una hora por la ruta para nada transitada de barrancos y acantilados de los bosques a las afueras de la ciudad.

El joven se vistió para el muy importante momento, se colocó una túnica sin mangas color crema con diseños abstractos azules, pantalones tácticos café y botas del mismo color. Envolvió sus brazos con vendas y se colocó unos guanteletes de cuero sin dedos, una correa en su espalda donde colgó su Carcaj personal, arco a su medida y su muy fiel espada doble filo enfundada, pero no era la espada que usó en entrenamiento, sino una de exquisita calidad que tenía empuñadura de plata con una brillante gema de Esmeralda incrustada. Esa arma era la personal de su padre, Sir Aliath, y que ahora le pertenecía. Al tocarla, los ojos de Link humedecieron ligeramente junto con una opresión en su pecho al recordar a sus padres. Decidió no pensar en eso, absorbiendo sus lágrimas, recordando los buenos tiempos con su amada familia y no los turbulentos.

El joven salió vestido de tal forma a la sala en donde Aedan y Saria estaban tranquilamente sentados, Aedan afilando flechas, Saria leyendo un libro de medicina. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver vestido así al rubio.

—¡Te vez muy guapo Link! Pero... ¿No es un poco temprano para irnos a la Ciudadela? Faltan unas horas—preguntó feliz y un poco confundida Saria dejando a un lado su libro.

—Lo sé. Iré primero a ver a mis padres, luego a la hora sexta nos vemos en la Ciudadela a la zona de reclutamiento—explicó Link rápidamente, al decir esas palabras Saria sonrió y asintió, aunque sus ojos destellaran un poco de tristeza, y no fue la única.

—Aedan...—dijo Link mirando fijamente a su maestro quien estaba mirando al suelo con gesto sombrío. El rubio sabía el por qué, Aedan estaba dudoso si ir a la Ciudadela con ellos.

—Estaré ahí, iré a la Ciudadela, lo prometo, aunque oculto obviamente—respondió con tono seguro Aedan, forzando una media sonrisa. Era riesgoso, pero iría a apoyar a su querido alumno. Link sonrió ante las palabras del Arquero mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo un pasamontañas verde tal como el de Aedan, medio rostro, y con el cubrió su boca, mejillas y parte de la nariz, sólo dejando expuesto la mitad de su rostro hacia arriba. Y despidiéndose de todos, Link salió de la casa saltando desde lo alto del árbol en un acrobático mortal.

—¡Que nadie te vea!—exclamó Aedan como recordatorio a Link.

—¡Si!—respondió Link a lo lejos entre los árboles mientras corría entre el follaje con gran agilidad directo a la civilización, la Ciudadela, coronada por el majestuoso castillo de Hyrule.

* * *

Luego de casi una hora de recurrido, Link comenzó a aproximarse con algo en su mano derecha a la limitación territorial que había entre el bosques que rodeaba la parte norte de la Ciudadela con el Pabellón de los Caballeros. Llegó hasta un cerco alto de metal, bloqueando el paso entre el bosque y los territorios exclusivos de la Caballería. Link, sin ninguna dificultad escaló el alto muro para cruzarlo, y al hacerlo, ya estaba dentro. El lugar donde estaba ahora era justo su destino, el Cementerio del Pabellón. Rápidamente camino en silencio entre los pilares, tumbas, y lápidas lujosas, algunas milenarias, otras nuevas, todas con innumerables flores de diferentes colores, ese lugar del descanso perpetuo tenía un total silencio ahogador, sólo llenado por las pisadas suaves del rubio. El lugar estaba totalmente solitario, por suerte. Link caminaba hacia una dirección, una muy específica, y que conocía perfectamente, luego de unos minutos de recorrido, llegó a su destino. Frente a el había una inmensa Lápida, muy particular al resto, para empezar era de dos metros de estatura, amplia, estaba hecha de mármol blanco, y frente a el tres sepulturas individuales, notorio era que dos eran tumbas grandes, y una pequeña, como para un niño. Además había algo tallado en la Lápida que decía:

 _"_ **Aquí yacen los restos del Marqués, Caballero Principal y Caudal Sir Aliath Wyhert, la Marquesa y Señora Alexia Lance-Wyhert, y el infante y Heredero nobiliario Link Wyhert, últimos miembros del Clan de Caballeros Wyhert. Que las Diosas cuiden y honren a nuestro amados hermanos en su gloria y descanso final** "

Link releyó una vez más las palabras en la Lápida, era incontable las veces que lo había hecho cada vez que venía a tal lugar. Sus ojos azules rey observaron la base del mural, y en el habían tres pequeños contenedores de plata fina que servían como floreros.

Con lentitud, Link se acercó a la Lápida y con cuidado colocó frente a él lo que traía en la mano, un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, dividió el ramo en dos y puso cada uno en cada pieza de plata que correspondía a sus padres. Con un gesto neutral se sentó de piernas cruzadas, en el suave césped delante de las tumbas.

—Hola Madre, Hola Padre...—dijo Link mirando la Lápida, hablando con sus padres como si estuvieran frente a él, mientras sonreía melancólico, aunque sabía que no era oído por nadie, hablarles era una costumbre desde que era niño.—Hoy es el día, por fin entraré al ejército, claro, si me aceptan en él... Aedan y Saria me dicen que obviamente entraré, pero no creo sensato dar por sentado las cosas, como tu decías, Madre. Quiero mejorar, ayudar a Hyrule... Quiero hacer de nuestro Reino un mejor lugar, pero lo más importante es que quiero ver a las personas a salvo y felices... Tal como tu hacías, Padre... Un Guerrero necesita una razón para luchar, Aedan me dice que nunca podré ser un Guerrero Maestro si no encuentro mi razón de existir, mi razón de por qué luchar y guerrear...—dijo Link sonriente mientras que inevitable lágrimas humedecían sus ojos mientras observaba las tumbas.

Link sentía un gran vacío en su Alma. Como si algo lo llamara, como si algo le gritara que su vida estaba mal orientada, como si una parte de él simplemente no estaba y que debía buscarla. Sentía un ardiente deseo por ayudar a su pueblo. En los últimos años Hyrule había sido víctima de múltiples desgracias, demasiadas. Y todo ese sufrimiento del pueblo, la creciente delincuencia, la inestabilidad y los problemas criminales sólo avivaba más el deseo de Link de hacer algo al respecto. Sentía que si lo hacía ese vacío sería llenado. Sin embargo extrañaba terriblemente a sus Padres, cada noche soñaba con ellos, cada vez que rezaba a las Diosas pedía para que las almas descansaran en paz. Y pese a que su padre y hermana adoptivos, Aedan y Saria llenaban gran parte del vacío de sus padres, y le hacían sonreír y desear cada mañana despertar por ellos, pero su Alma seguía incompleta, desorientada como barco sin timón en medio de una tormenta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aliviarse ese dolor mudo dentro de él. Sentirse totalmente feliz, sentirse completo y realizado. Era su sueño que Hyrule fuera de nuevo un Reino Pacífico y unido, hacer justicia a los malhechores, y que la paz fuera perpetua. Y él iba a hacer lo necesario para lograrlo, Link creía que ya había conseguido su razón para Luchar, el por qué alzar una Espada y crecer como Guerrero: Ayudar a reformar la paz en el Reino. Pero sólo había visualizado la cima y destino de su camino, ahora le faltaba una inmensa montaña que escalar para lograr lo que creía era su razón de existir. Y él estaba determinado a lograrlo.

—No importa que suceda, Padre que cumpliré con tu última voluntad y mi juramento, conseguiré cumplir con el destino que me corresponde, lograré encontrar mi razón para Luchar y haré lo necesario para cuidar de Hyrule—dijo con un tono firme Link, mientras sonreía orgulloso entre la tristeza que lo invadía al recordar una vez más la noche en la que todo cambió...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **La familia Wyhert habían llegado ya a su amado hogar, despidieron a Aedan, quien seguía notablemente abochornado por la insistencia de Aliath. Link y Alexia se despidieron afectuosamente de su amigo, y luego de eso Aedan partió a su propio hogar. Los rubios entraron a su mansión tranquilamente, y al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que estaba silencioso y solitario, las sirvientas se habían ido, y sólo quedaba una persona quien estaba de pie en la sala al momento que la familia entró al hogar.**_

— _ **Drak... Buenas, pero te dije que podías tomarte la noche, estamos en vísperas del Otoño, ve con tus allegados—dijo Aliath mientras miraba al guardia Real que había sido (Contra la voluntad de Aliath) asignado como guardaespaldas de la familia Wyhert. Aliath era cordial con el guardia, pero lejos de ser arrogante al no querer escoltas, solo lo veía innecesario. Ya llevaban casi un año con él. El guardia era un hombre corpulento y de edad media, gesto frío y calvo, ojos totalmente oscuros, vestido con el uniforme de guardia pero negros como sus iris.**_

— _ **Por supuesto, señor. Buenas noches—dijo el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia, y luego pasaba a un lado de la joven familia que lo observaba en la puerta.**_

 _ **Aliath siempre había tenido sus ciertos dejos de desconfianza hacia el hombre, pero este había probado ser de absoluta fiabilidad. Aún así, el padre de familia nunca había dejado de estar alerta.**_

 _ **El hombre pasó junto a la familia, hasta que Aliath notó algo inusual en el hombre, tenía una serie de hematomas en sus manos, cuello, y antebrazos. El Caballero, ante esto, detuvo al guardaespaldas quien ya se retiraba tomándolo del hombro y queriéndole preguntar a que se debían esas marcas, pero al hacerlo, el guardia de negro sacó velozmente un dardo y lo clavó certero en el brazo a Aliath repentinamente. Este dió un quejido de dolor, alarmado, pero cuando iba a actuar ante la reacción del guardaespaldas, un intenso mareo lo invadió, el dardo estaba envenenado, pero no con una toxina sino con un poderoso alucinógeno, Aliath se tambaleó desorientado y no logrando atacar a su ahora oponente, y en ese instante, el guardia de nombre Drak sacó otro dardo y lo clavó en el cuello de Alexia quien en tan repentina situación no pudo reaccionar. Todo sucedió en apenas un segundo, demostrando que Drak era un asesino experto. Ambos padres cayeron al suelo tendidos mientras tenían poderosas convulsiones ante la droga.**_

 _ **Link vió lo sucedido en pocos instantes con una mirada inocente mientras que el terror lo invadía, la palidez llegaba a su rostro y daba pasos mientras temblaba al ver a sus padres en el suelo y el hombre violento que ahora lo miraba a la cara. El hombre, aún con gesto sombrío se acercó a Link.**_

— _ **¡No!—exclamaron ambos Padres, mientras que la adrenalina los invadía al igual que su desesperación. Estaban conmocionados y perplejos, todo había pasado tan rápido y de manera imparable. Los dos esposos tomaron cada uno un pie del hombre de negro para detenerlo de acercarse a Link. Pero el hombre bufó molesto mientras que bruscamente se liberaba del agarre y daba una brutal patada en la cara a Alexia, revelando que era un poco hombre capaz de agredir a una dama, e inmediatamente uno en el estómago a Aliath. Mientras ambos Padres se quejaban el hombre tomó a Alexia por el cuello con una sola mano, alzándola con agresividad.**_

— _ **¡Sueltala maldito! ¡Esto es conmigo! ¡Aaron me quiere a mi! ¡Deja a mi familia!—exclamó Aliath, aparentemente, sabía algo sobre la causa de todo el ataque al decir un nombre, Aaron. Desesperado mientras que intentaba levantarse aún aturdido por el golpe y la droga, Aliath estaba respirando aceleradamente, su presión iba a estallar y estaba totalmente encolerizado al querer matar a ese hombre que se atrevió a tocar a su esposa. Pero cuando estaba poniéndose de pie, Drak no esperó y dió un brutal rodillazo en el rostro a Aliath, derribándolo de nuevo. La situación era desastrosa y Aliath luchaba por reponerse, pero su sistema no respondía, el alucinógeno le hacía ver distorsionado, oír demasiado fuerte cada sonido y un infernal dolor en su extremidades, al igual que Alexia. El hombre de negro seguía apretando el delicado cuello de la dama, mientras que la dama gemía sin aliento mientras lloraba a cantaros al ver como Link observaba toda la espantosa escena. Con brutalidad, Drak azotó la cabeza de Alexia contra una pared, y el cuerpo de ella cayó estrepitosamente contra el piso con el cráneo sangrante. Todo frente a Aliath quien luchaba por ponerse de pie y gruñía de furia e impotencia al verse inmóvil. La desesperación lo consumía y el dolor y su rabia más primitiva se encendió cuando vió como su esposa era gravemente herida con tanta bestialidad. Pero no pasó ni un instante, antes de que el agresor terminara con lo hecho pisoteando una sola vez sin piedad la cabeza de Alexia, matándola.**_

— _ **¡NOOOO!—exclamó Aliath con una desbordante furia y un dolor que lo destrozaba el pecho, mientras toda su humanidad se desvanecía, el amor de su vida, el ser que siempre juró proteger, había sido víctima de las más bajas de las bestias. Dominado por el cegador dolor en su corazón, un odio y furia desmedida, Aliath se puso de pie como pudo y antes de que Drak se defendiera le dió un brutal puñetazo que sorprendió al asesino de negro, pero antes que reaccionara ya Aliath le había dado una patada en el muslo, con tanta fuerza y dominado por la adrenalina que fracturó el hueso de la pierna del asesino, haciéndolo caer de rodilla con gran dolor. Aliath no menguó, estaba totalmente poseído por la violencia y le dió un rodillazo en el cuello e inmediatamente un puñetazo en el cráneo con tanta fuerza que la mano de Aliath se fracturó, pero sin sentir dolor, solamente tomó el cuello del asesino de su esposa y comenzó a dar puñetazos en el rostro del hombre destrozándose los nudillos mientras que en los ojos de Aliath corría lágrimas de rabia y de sus labios balbuceos y sollozos. Lo más tétrico es que el asesino de Alexia sólo sonreía mientras que el dolido esposo lo golpeaba con brutalidad. Finalmente Aliath se detuvo mientras que respiraba agitado, pero en ese momento gritó de dolor al sentir como algo punzante le perforaba el abdomen de una manera infernal. Miró y Drak le había clavado una flecha en el estómago, pero lo peor era es que estaba envenenada con una toxina, Badshot, una sustancia potente que causaba terribles efectos, convulsiones, dolor, hemorragias internas y una muy lenta muerte. El asesino sonrió complacido, con los labios y nariz rota mientras de una patada se quitaba de encima a Aliath, quien cayó junto al cadáver de su esposa. Agonizante, Aliath comenzaba a sentir los efectos del veneno, un horroroso ardor como el de un infierno bajo su piel, un terrible dolor de cabeza y ojos como si lo apuñalaran con estacas, y sus músculos tenían violentos espasmos... Pero pese a estar sufriendo, los ojos de Aliath se fijaron en alguien mientras que su poca consciencia sólo pensaba e una cosa... O en alguien...**_

— _ **Link...—murmuró el herido padre mientras observaba a su hijo a cierta distancia. El pequeño niño estaba en Shock, llorando, y en pánico totalmente aterrado. El asesino comenzó a caminar, cojeando por su lesión en el muslo, de nuevo hacia Link para acabar con el último testigo, dejando a su espalda a los padres, con Aliath observando la escena totalmente incapacitado, sentía como su corazón se destrozaba en cada paso que daba el asesino hacia su bebé, gruñía y trataba de moverse, pero el veneno hacia estragos en sus nervios, y en su boca comenzaba a salir sangre y en sus ojos lágrimas de dolor. El hombre se acercó hasta Link, viendo al inocente niño con cinismo, sacó una flecha de su cinturón con frialdad ante el infante quien temblaba aterrorizado... Aliath solo gritaba y gruñía desesperado al ver como el hombre alzaba la flecha para asesinar a Link, intentaba arrastrarse pero sus brazos y piernas estaban totalmente paralizados. El terror invadía al padre mientras veía como iban a asesinar al otro ser que más amaba mientras estaba incapacitado e inmóvil por el veneno, pero de repente, otra flecha disparada por un arco se clavó directo en el pecho del asesino justo antes de que atentara contra la vida de Link...**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

—¡Link!—exclamó una voz femenina a espaldas del rubio lo cual lo hizo reaccionar de sus recuerdos, viendo que había pasado un par de horas en ese trance frente a la Lápida.

—Saria... disculpa, me quedé pensando—mintió Link mientras se limpiaba discretamente unas lágrimas en sus ojos que aún no terminaban de salir.

—Claro... ¡Bueno ya es hora! ¡Están llamando a los reclutas en la Ciudadela!—exclamó Saria emocionada, decidiendo omitir el momento melancólico.

Link abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó como un rayo con una enorme sonrisa, se inclinó ante la Lápida despidiéndose de sus Padres y junto con Saria partieron apresurados a la Ciudadela.

* * *

Como era normal, la Ciudadela estaba hasta reventar de soldados, caballeros, guardias, y una infinidad de jóvenes de diferentes pueblos, tribus y regiones que se congregaban en la Ciudadela para ver si habían sido admitidos dentro del ejército luego de la prueba teórica y física que todos, incluyendo el mismo Link ya habían hecho con bastante anterioridad. Ahora era el momento de saber los resultados. En la parte norte de la Ciudadela había una gran tarima con los encargados de las pruebas. Link pasaba con discreción entre los jóvenes que aspiraban a reclutas, mientras tomaba de la mano a Saria, con su baja estatura lo último que quería era perderla entre la multitud. El escándalo y el ruido de los miembros entre los ruidosos guerreros era ensordecedor.

—Muy buenas tardes, candidatos a reclutas de Hyrule—dijo una potente voz femenina que cortó inmediatamente todo murmuro, era impresionante como los miles de jóvenes se acallaron inmediatamente con ese llamado tan autoritario y poderoso. Todas las miradas se fijaron a la autora de las palabras, era una mujer Sheikah, alta y de aspecto aterrador, su mirada carmesí era espantosamente fría y cortante, mostrando una absoluta seriedad y objetividad. Tal mujer de piel bronceada y cabello plata. Una inmensa daga de hoja gruesa colgaba enfundada de su espalda, tal arma, una Dadao hecha por los Gorons a esa mujer años atrás como condecoración por su valor. Tal arma era tan grande como ella, y notablemente pesada, pero la Sheikah se mantenía de pie y brazos cruzados con naturalidad, como si ningún peso estuviera en sus hombros. Vetía de una malla negra de cuerpo completo sin mangas, pectorales de acero pulido, hombreras gruesas y guanteletes, en su espalda entre la espada y su contra torso caía una grisácea capa que revelaba su rango, no sólo Caballero Principal, sino La temida y respetada Comandante de las Fuerzas Armadas y ejército de Hyrule, la Marquesa Impa Nok Sheikah. Al ser una Hechicera, Impa usó su magia para fácilmente amplificar su voz y que fuera oída por la totalidad de la multitud. Link y Saria, entre la congregación vieron a la mujer, mientras un gesto serio e incómodo se formaba en sus rostros al reconocerla...

—Bienvenidos una vez más a la Ciudadela. Muchos han venido con la aspiración de ser miembros del ejército de nuestro Reino y Este año nuestros ruegos han sido oídos, ya que incontables joven, hombres y mujeres valientes y fuertes han decidido formar parte de nuestro conjunto. Como es costumbre, tenemos en frente diez decenas de guardias que portan consigo la respuesta de la soliticud de cada uno. Dependiendo de que número les corresponde a cada uno como candidato, deben ir con el Emisario correspondiente para que sea entregada su carta. Ordenadamente y en columnas se les exige a cada uno de ustedes ir tomando su correspondía. Gracias—dictaminó la Sheikah. Y con un perfecto orden, todos los jóvenes fueron e hicieron fila ante el Guardia que les correspondía por el número. Link fue directo a la suya, pendiente de que nadie lo notara o hiciera contacto visual. Luego de unas horas lo logró, el guardia le entregó el sobre y rápidamente salió de la columna de jóvenes. Link sólo podía expresar una enorme sonrisa al tener en sus manos la anhelada respuesta. Y junto con Saria quien sólo lograba dar saltos de felicidad, ambos salieron rápidamente de la Ciudadela. A lo lejos, Impa pudo observar de espalda a un joven rubio quien corría junto con una chica de cabellos negro y verdes a las afueras, esto le llamó la atención, pero escéptica giró la mirada y continuó en sus asuntos.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos corriendo, Link y Saria ya había llegado a los bosques, y se adentraron aún más para alejarse de la civilización.

—¡Link abrela, abrela! ¡Estoy emocionada!—exclamó ansiosa la joven de baja estatura mientras frenaban en el pleno bosque que ellos conocían como la palma de sus manos. Ya había anochecido, se escuchaban el cantar de miles de animales nocturnos. Link sonrió a Saria y asintió, observando la carta entre sus manos. Era un sobre de color perla, con el sello de la familia Real en dorado. Dentro estaba los resultados de la prueba de Link. Pero cuando iban a abrirla, algo o más bien alguien cayó al suelo desde lo alto de un árbol que tenía a pocos centímetros. Se trataba de Aedan, quien cayó de pie desde tan alto junto a los jóvenes.

—¿Y qué esperan? ¡Abran eso ya!—exclamó también ansioso el pelinegro. Link observaba con la mirada brillante y sonrisa radiante. Esperaba ver la respuesta a lo que más deseaba. Rompió la envoltura de la carta que indicaba claramente que el destinatario era " _Ravio_ ", una identidad falsa que había usado Link deliberadamente. Desdobló la página para leer su contenido mientras que Saria y Aedan se ponían atrás para leer curiosos, claro, Saria en puntillas:

" **Décimo segundo día de Primavera. Año 3540.**

 **Estimado candidato Ravio Kyarat:**

 **Le informamos que usted a superado satisfactoriamente la prueba teórica y de manera tan excepcional como sobresaliente la prueba física impuesta por el conjunto de instructores de reclutamiento.**

 **Sin embargo, lamentamos informarle que su solicitud a sido denegada. Debido a sus datos personales irresolutos y su Linaje no confirmable del Clan de Caballeros Kyarat.**

 **Att: Junta de reclutamiento Real** "

Y al acabar de leer esas dolorosas palabras, Link soltó con conmoción la carta, sintiendo un gran enojo e impotencia, pero hacia su propio fracaso. Saria conservó silencio tal como Link ante la impresión y la tristeza de que su hermano hubiera perdido la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de ser Caballero tal como su Padre biológico. Pero Aedan, el más confiado y orgulloso, fue el que no calló.

—¿¡Que demonios?! ¡Oh claro que no! ¡Te aceptarán!—gritó enardecido el poderoso guerrero totalmente indignado y enojado.

—Aedan, por favor, cálmate.—dijo con un tono silencioso y melancólico Link, con el semblante bajo. Estaba totalmente destrozado y se sentía como un auténtico fracasado, pero debía detener a su padre adoptivo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Este es el maldito colmo! Dame una hora y te traeré una aceptación firmada por la Princesa aunque deba masacrar a medio ejército—espetó enfurecido el hombre totalmente descontrolado.

—¡Dije que te tranquilices Aedan! Fui rechazado, punto y final—dijo Link ya comenzando a tensarse con enojo ante la revuelta hecha por el Arquero. Se sentía realmente al límite y la reacción de su mentor no ayudaba, además de una gran preocupación, ya que Aedan SI cumplía todas y cada una de su amenazas, nunca exageraba.

—No te estoy consultando. Lo haremos porque tu harás lo que yo diga. No puedo creer que te rindes así como así. ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? ¡¿Ya no vale nada tu juramento a Aliath?!—exclamó totalmente fuera de sus cabales el Arquero, violando un límite de Link.

—¡Aedan!—exclamó Saria enojada al escuchar tan bajas palabras de Aedan, imprudentes palabras fuera de lugar que se clavaron en el pecho de Link al haber hablado de algo tan doloroso. Link bajó aún más la mirada, y la alzó, con un semblante totalmente encolerizado y sus ojos azules que normalmente irradiaban paz y amabilidad ahora estaban nublados de molestia.

—Yo no debo hacer lo que tú digas, porque yo no soy tu hijo, nunca has sido mi padre, el mío fue asesinado y está en una Lápida, así que deja de actuar como tal. No me estoy rindiendo, porque no puedo luchar, tienen razones para rechazarme, no fui honesto al presentarme con una identidad falsa y lo sabes. Disculpa si ya no soy el chico al que querías, porque cada momento que pasa una parte de mi cae en pedazos en esa tumba con mi nombre. Si crees que esa promesa ya no me importa, me decepciona lo poco que me conoces—dijo con fiereza y frialdad Link, con una mirada dolida y histérica, mientras disparaba palabras que se clavaron en el corazón de Aedan como Flechas a quemarropa. Temió al meditar sus propias palabras, y se sintió el peor de los canallas al haber agredido a su más querido amigo, pupilo, y su casi hijo. Aedan, sintiendo una gran culpa y remordimiento carcomiendolo bajó el semblante, mientras Link se daba la media vuelta para darle la espalda e irse. Cuando Link comenzó a alejarse un par de paso Aedan también se movió y abrió la boca para hablar dominado por la pena y la auto-decepción.

—Ahorrate las palabras, y no me busques, porque ambos sabemos que no me encontrarás. —dictaminó con dureza Link mirando de reojo con enojo y furia a su maestro, pero furia a si mismo, mientras sentía como todas los sentimientos negativos lo ahogaban. Rápidamente comenzó a correr alejándose entre la oscuridad de los árboles, alejándose de su dolor, alejándose de lo que lo torturaba, aunque sabía que con cada paso que daba para irse sólo daba una apuñalada más en su corazón. Link contenía lagrimas de rabia, rabia dirigida a si mismo por las palabras que dijo, mientras que se perdía en el follaje de los bosques que tanto conocía, su mente se fue directo al maldito oscuro pasado...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Frente al asesino a la lejanía, estaba Aedan, quien había disparado la flecha por la puerta directo al corazón del frívolo asesino, matándolo rápidamente antes de que hiriera al niño. El hombre vestido de negro observó su pecho perforado por la flecha del experto arquero, y cayó de lado, ante Link, mientras que daba sus últimos alientos antes de morir, mientras que de su boca salía fluido carmesí.**_

— _ **¡LINK!—exclamó desesperado Aedan mientras corría directo a la casa y entraba, Link, al reconocer al amigo de su Padre se giró a mirarlo. Era sólo un inocente ser víctima de ser testigo de tan despiadado masacre, y el terror hacia estragos en su cuerpecito, ya que su respiración era agitada y sudaba con baja temperatura y lloraba sin sollozos. Pero Link oyó los quejidos de su Padre, así que corrió hacia él, quien seguía en el suelo, pero muriendo lentamente.**_

— _ **¡Papá...!—exclamó rompiendo en sollozos el niño, mientras que con sus ojos azules miraba a los de su padre.**_

— _ **Link... Hijo...—dijo con voz ahogada y débil mientras que lágrimas caían de sus ojos, al saber que esos eran los últimos instantes con su hijo en ese mundo. Link observó a su madre, quien estaba sin vida, y Aliath aunque débil, le indicó que no la mirara así. En ese momento llegó corriendo Aedan, quien respiró abrupto y se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver toda la borrosa escena. Rápidamente se acercó hasta su amigo a un lado de Link.**_

— _ **Aliath...—habló impactado el Arquero, totalmente descolocado de terror, Aliath sólo lo miró mientras mostraba una débil sonrisa llena de tristeza. Aedan observó a Alexia, probó su pulso, pero no tenía. Sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho al perder a una de sus más queridas amigas de su infancia, observó la herida de su amigo, y al verlo temblar y tener espasmos, sabía que estaba envenenado.**_

— _ **A-Aliath... Resiste amigo, esto no es nada, has estado peor, te recuperarás...—dijo Aedan totalmente dominado por el pánico y desgarrador dolor.**_

— _ **No... No Aedan... Sabemos que no...—dijo débil Aliath mientras que otra lágrima corría en uno de sus ojos.—Link...—El rubio apretó lo más fuerte que pudo la mano de su hijo quien sollozaba destrozado.—Lo siento hijo... Perdón... Se que no entenderás ahora... Pero quiero que me prometas algo... Que seguirás tu corazón que anhela cuidar de los débiles.. Que...que lucharás por tu destino que te espera... Que lograrás encontrar tu razón para Luchar... De alzar una Espada... Y que harás lo necesario por proteger lo que amas... Pero lo más importante es que... Nunca olvides quien eres... Ni de donde vienes... Prometemelo...—murmuró con voz quebrada y casi extinguida, con sus últimos alientos el guerrero mientras observaba con intensidad el rostro de su pequeño y amado hijo.**_

— _ **Lo... Lo prometo, Papá...—dijo con voz sollozante el pequeño niño mientras abrazaba el pecho de su padre.**_

— _ **A-ae...dan... Jura que cuidaras de Link... Por favor... Solo te tiene a ti...—pidió ya en su lecho el Caballero observando los ojos grises ya nublados de su amigo.**_

— _ **Te lo juro, hermano... Daré mi vida por él si es necesario...—respondió Aedan mientras el sufrimiento de ver morir a su amigo lo mataba lentamente.**_

— _ **Gracias...—susurró Aliath, para luego con debilidad besara la cabeza de su hija con ternura.—Te amo Link... Nunca lo olvides... Mamá y yo siempre te cuidaremos... ¿Si? Portate bien... Y nunca olvides tu promesa y cuanto te queremos...—dijo Sir Aliath, antes de expirar en brazos en brazos de su hijo. El Guerrero suspiró por última vez, mientras que su cuerpo dejó de hacer movimiento alguno. Lo seguido que se escuchó, fueron los ensordecedores gritos infantiles de Link, quien entre balbuceos y lágrimas exigía a sus padres que despertaran, que no lo dejaran sólo, que volvieran con él, suplicaba por ello, a pesar de que nunca jamas volvería a recibir respuesta. Aedan, también consumido por el sufrimiento, estrechó a Link entre sus brazos, mientras que el rubio sólo lloraba desgarradoramente en brazos de su segundo Padre. Duraron varios instantes así, mientras que el Arquero silenciosamente también derramaba una lágrima... Poco a poco Aedan se levantó, mientras que Link volvía abrazar el aún tibio cuerpo de su papá...**_

— _ **¡Alto! ¡Guardia Real!—dijeron tres soldados que entraron al lugar y al ver tan cruda y espantosa escena, embistieron brutalmente a un desprevenido Aedan, derribándolo con todo y arco que quedó fuera de su alcance.**_

— _ **¡Aedan Kyarat! ¡Está bajo arresto!—exclamó uno de los tres mientras que le ataba grilletes en manos, pies, y cuello.**_

— _ **¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no fui! ¡Sueltenme maldita sea! ¡LINK!—gritaba desesperado Aedan forcejeando inútilmente, pero obviamente, las cosas iban de mal en peor...**_

— _ **¡POR LAS DIOSAS!—exclamaron los Caballeros armados y alertados por los gritos, se acercaron a la escena y quedaron totalmente impactados por tan brutal escena... No podía creerlo... El guarda espalda de los Wyhert había sido asesinado de una flecha al corazón, además de tener moretones que parecían secuelas de un enfrentamiento físico, Alexia había sido asesinada con brutalidad, y el Caballero Aliath perforado por una flecha envenenada en su vientre, además que ambos había sido drogados con dardos. Los Caballeros que conocían a Aedan lo dedujeron inmediatamente. El Arquero fue el asesino.**_

— _ **¡Maldito Traidor, Asesino cobarde! ¡Maldito Mounstro inmundo!—insultaron despiadadamente, haciendo una total calumnia hacia Aedan. Drak había usado armamento específico para una inculpación perfecta. Pero entre la multitud, una mujer de ojos carmesí observaba enmudecida todo, y el como se llevaban a Aedan.**_

— _ **¡Impa! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Debes creerme! ¡AYUDAME!—exclamó desesperado Aedan a su amiga, pero esta se quedó en silencio, sin intervenir.**_

— **Aaron Warren...—** _ **pensó Aedan... Aaron, el mismo nombre que había exclamado Aliath a Drak. Él, Aaron, él era la mente detrás de todo. Mientras los Guardias lo llevaban arrastras, los Caballeros que estimaban a Aliath golpeaban, pateaba, insultaban y agredían al que creían era el asesino.**_

— _ **¡No! ¡Dejenlo! ¡Tio Aedan! ¡Aedaaaan!—exclamaba Link desesperado al ver como se llevaban al único ser en quien confiaba y lo golpeaban y calumniaban de manera despiadada.**_

— _ **¡Link! ¡Liiiink! ¡Dejenme! ¡Yo no maté a los Wyhert, fue el guardaespaldas! ¡Debo estar con el hijo de mis amigos! ¡Por favor! ¡LIIIIIIIINK!...—**_

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

... Lo sé.

No me odien. Pero realmente este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir. Se que dejé muchas incógnitas, las revelaremos poco a poco. No se pierdan las próximas entregas.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejan review, dan favoritos y siguen, es un inmenso placer para mí. Si puedes, lector, escribe lo que opinas de la obra y este capítulo, no sabes cuán gratificante y animador es leer los comentarios de los que disfruten de la obra :) Así puedes renovar mis infinitos deseos de continuar esta historia. Como siempre, les contestaré personalmente.

Muchas gracias a todos, y nos vemos el Domingo que le sigue a Navidad con el capítulo 6.

Hasta luego! ^^


	6. Enigmas

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Capitulo nuevo, estimados lectores, espero que lo disfruten. De nuevo: Lectura lenta, lo disfrutarán más, y atentos hasta el más mínimo detallito ;) Comencemos:

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Enigmas**

 _''Lo recuerdo... Lo recuerdo todo... Zelda... Ya lo recordé... Ya..."_

Y en ese momento despertó repentinamente la grácil dama en su habitación, de un agitado sueño, lo primero que sus grandes y preciosos ojos zafiros vieron fue el fino velo de seda que cubría su espaciosa cama de sabanas cálidas de algodón.

—¿Qué significará...?—murmuró para sí la joven, recordando su sueño. En el veía una infinita nada, todo era oscuro, sólo oía esa voz, una voz que sin explicarse le causaba un desconocido placer de oír, de un hombre joven y amable, pero su tono en ese momento era tortuoso, como estando al borde de las lágrimas espesas de la desesperación y el dolor por su voz que se quebraba más y más en cada palabra. No sabía que era dicho sueño, pero sin entender por qué le embargaba una asfixiante melancolía y tristeza oírlo, era extraño, no había vivido esa sensación nunca. Había tenido esa ensoñación desde que tenía catorce años, y luego de cuatro años, recurrentemente tenía ese sueño. Pero siempre lo acalló, sin deseos de revelarle a nadie lo que sentía. La damisela trató de hacer caso omiso a lo que oyó y se colocó de pie con delicadeza, al hacerlo vió su espaciosa habitación lujosa de muebles de color pálido con detalles rojizos, era realmente un aposento sublime con ventanales amplios que daba vista a los bosques del norte, directo a Lost Woods, las míticas y tétricas arboledas bastiones entre el antiguo Templo del Bosque y el resto del mundo.

Había múltiples muebles, sillones, cómodas, peinador, espaciosos vestidores y una puerta a un baño privado, todo en armonía a los colores de la habitación.

La joven miró con desánimo su habitación, no le agradaba los lujos, los veía innecesarios, ridículos y una demostración palpable de vanidad, era una rutina pensar eso cada vez que despertaba y veía tales comodidades que ella no creía merecer. A un lado de su cama estaba un amplio espejo donde pudo observar la imagen como cada mañana. Un cuerpo fino y delgado, esculpido con delicadeza por las diosas en curvas discretas pero perfectas que componían su belleza física, pechos curvos y exquisitos, cintura estrecha y divina, y caderas bien formadas y apetecibles. Era como una Diosa en forma de Hylian. Su piel era tersa y de tonalidad bastante clara por lo cual se notaba un tono rosa en ciertos puntos de su piel, como sus finos labios simétricos y sus mejillas en su rostro de finura sublime, la proporción de sus facciones era más que perfecta. Sus ventanas del alma eran un par de luceros celestes profundos en donde perderse al verlos, sus grandes iris tal como zafiros de inmesurables quilates, irradiaban frialdad hacia los demás con un gesto neutral e inexpresivo tanto en su mirada como en todo su rostro, pero muy en el fondo ocultaba calidez, bondad, pureza e inocencia. Su cabello parecía a finos hilos de oro puro pertenecientes a la tesorería Real, tan largo y sedoso que llegaba hasta su cintura, cayendo libre y hermoso por los hombros y torsos de la Chica. Vestía de un blusón blanco corto de tirantes con encajes color perla. En ese momento recordó lo que ese día le traía, junta con el Parlamento del Reino. Una tediosa reunión a la que no quería asistir pero era parte de sus obligaciones como Princesa, y actual soberana y monarca de Hyrule. De hecho, tal reunión fue planificada específicamente por lo que ella tenía pensado hacer para su Reino.

La joven continuó con su insípida y gris rutina diaria. Se desvistió para tomar una ducha en su baño que no se quedaba atrás en lujos. Con mirada perdida pasaba sus manos con gel de rosas por sus finos brazos y su cuerpo sumergido en la agua espumosa de la tina. Pensaba sobre múltiples cuestiones, su extraño sueño el cual le producía cierto recelo comentarlo a alguien. Pensó en lo que en poco tiempo tendría que enfrentar, un grupo de hombres y mujeres representantes de sus tribus, ciudades, provincias y pueblos, además de representantes de los órganos legislativos del Reino, todos reunidos para refutar y contradecir su moción basado en su ideal pacificador. Estaba preparada para exponer su punto y que por fin pudiera estar tranquila por la seguridad de su gente. Estaba determinada y nadie se interpondría. Debía lograrlo, por el bien de su pueblo. Pero mientras pensaba en ese momento, lentamente su mente fue sumiéndose en viejos recuerdos, sucesos desagradables, tortuosos y sombríos...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Seis años antes**_

 _ **En el castillo de Hyrule, cubierta entre la luz de la Luna llena, tres damas, para ser específicos una Reina y sus preciosas Princesitas. La Reina Christien, vestida como alguien de su categoría, elegantemente tomaba con cada mano a sus hijas, las Princesas de Hyrule, su primogénita, la Princesa Zelda, de una edad de doce años, y su hija menor, la Princesa Zylia quien era de diez años.**_

 _ **Zelda era una niña de cabellos tan rubios como el oro recién pulido, tan largo hasta cerca de sus rodillas, piel tan pálida como la porcelana y ojos azul celestes como el cielo primaveral. Zylia era una pequeña de cabellos dorados con marcadas sombras castañas oscuro, siendo una combinación natural de ambos tonos, largo hasta su cintura. Su piel era ligeramente más tostada que la de su hermana mayor, sus ojos era de un color azul intenso con destellos plateados. ambas se parecían mucho en rostro, a su madre, aunque también tenían ciertas facciones heredadas de su amado y difunto Padre... El Rey de Hyrule.**_

 _ **Ambas niñas, hermosuras dignas de ser consideradas Diosas vestían con sencillos y finos vestidos a sus respectivas tallas de color rosa pálido. Caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, camino a los dormitorios.**_

— _ **¡Mami¡ ¿¡Qué haremos mañana!? ¡¿Ir al lago Hylia?! ¡¿Al Pico Nevado?! ¡¿A los bosques Farone?!—exclamó ansiosa la niña de menor edad, totalmente hiperactiva, viendo que la Princesa Zylia era una jovencita bastante enérgica e inquieta. Su madre sonrió ante el escándalo de su hija mientras esta saltaba.**_

— _ **Lo decidiremos mañana ¿Bien?...—dijo con dulzura la Reina a su hija.**_

— _ **Madre... ¿Puedo llevar mi libro de hechizos...?—preguntó Zelda a su progenitora, sonriendo en tono bajo y cordial, la chica, a diferencia de su hermana, era tranquila, seria, incluso algo tímida, y en contraste de su hermana que odiaba las responsabilidades y era muy ocurrente, Zelda era educada, cortés y dedicada a los estudios y la lectura, era su gusto.**_

— _ **¡¿Vamos de viaje y quieres leer libros?! ¡Aburriiiidoooo...!—Se burlón jocosa Zylia de su hermana, Zelda sólo la miró con ceño fruncido.—Zylia no molestes a tu hermana, todos tenemos gustos y preferencias y el derecho de que nos respeten—dijo con firmeza pero amabilidad la Reina a su hija menor, pese a ser tan pequeñas eran bastante maduras para su corta edad, e incluso los Sabios del Reino se sorprendían del nivel intelectual de esas jóvenes. La Reina podía hablarles con términos complejos sabiendo que sus hijas la comprendería.**_

— _ **Por supuesto cariño, podrás llevar tu libro de Hechizos, pero nada de conjuros peligrosos o difíciles ¿Bien?—pidió la Reina, a lo que Zelda asintió sonriente. Luego de eso, llegaron a la habitación que las Princesas compartían. Entraron en el lugar recargado de mobiliario lujoso y precioso de colores pasteles rosas pálidos y blancos. Había una clara división en la habitación, dos camas, dos espacios, en de la derecha era inmaculadamente ordenado y perfecto, repleto de libros ordenados por tamaños, tomos, años, autores y temas. Anotaciones en hojas pegadas a las paredes de los más míticos dialectos de la antigua Hyrule, inscripciones de conjuros y detalles y conclusiones sobre monstruos y demonios que se creían extintos, Stalfos, Poes, Dodongos, Ghomas, y muchísimos más. El otro extremo era lo contrario, aunque limpio era un auténtico desastre, incontables botes de pinturas de todas las regiones y pueblos, infinidad de cuadros bellísimos de diferentes paisajes Hylians, esculturas y figurillas hechas y en progreso con porcelana fría, óleos, dibujos a grafito enmarcados, y pinceles y brochas tirados por doquier. Obviamente el lado izquierdo era de la Princesa Zelda, el de la izquierda de Zylia.**_

 _ **Las niñas corrieron a sus camas, mientras la Reina permaneció en la puerta y observó claramente a las dos escoltas que habían en el pasillo, cuidando el acceso a la habitación de las Princesas. Ambas eran claramente Sheikah, mujeres corpulentas y altas, de identidades ocultas y vestidas con trajes negros como todos los guardaespaldas. Eran escoltas elegidas como sustitutas personalmente por la Reina y la Institutriz de ambas Princesas, La Baronesa Impa Nok Sheikah. Impa, por cuestiones personales tuvo que partir a Villa Kakariko esa mañana y regresaría en la madrugada, hasta entonces, esas Dos Sheikah iban a cuidar de la Princesas y la Reina. Christien las observó, y ambas guardias asintieron en reverencia respetuosa con sus rostro oculto con vendajes.**_

— _ **¡Mami! ¡¿Nos lees la Leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo antes de dormir?!—exclamó Zylia desde dentro de la habitación, por lo cual la Reina entró rápidamente dejando solas a las Guardias. Zelda sonrió ante la petición de su hermana, le encantaban esas Leyendas... Se sentía... Como si ella misma hubiera vivido esas aventuras, se ponía en la piel de la encarnación de Hylia, pero era algo extraño... No era sólo ponerse en el lugar del personaje, sino que Zelda, a tan corta edad, sentía como si esas palabras fueran un plasmación física de recuerdos que ella no lograba comprender... Cosas que conocía, todo era oscuro y dudoso.**_

— _ **¡Claro que si mis niñas...!—respondió Christien mientras iba a tomar el antiguo y antaño libro de Leyendas del estante de Zelda.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Finalmente la princesa salió de la ducha, al ver que en sus recuerdos se le había ido muchísimo tiempo. Después de secar su cuerpo, con efectividad se vistió rápidamente con su indumentaria regular como máxima autoridad de Hyrule. Compuesto por un largo vestido blanco perlado ajustado con un corsé exterior, un cinturón de oro que sostenía una larga pieza de tela vertical con los diseños y símbolos representativos del Reino coronado por el sello de la Familia Real, La mítica ave roja alzando la trifuerza. Se colocó unas imponentes hombreras de oro y detalles de plata. Arreglo su largo cabello en una gruesa trenza perfectamente hecha y con una ostentosa y fina tiara del metal precioso dorado con exquisitos detalles de joyería a juego con su cabello, la tiara llegaba hasta el inicio de su pálida frente y justo en la mitad de esta coronaba un diamante de tono azul rey tales como sus ojos.

La joven suspiró como pocos ánimos mientras se veía al espejo para ver si aún tenía algún detalle en su indumentaria que tuviera que arreglar, y antes de salir se maquilló sutilmente como siempre lo hacía, cosa que era extraña para las personas ya que los miembros de la monarquía eran por lo general excesivos en ese campo, pero la Princesa siempre era recordada y se distinguía por romper los estereotipos de vanidad, soberbia y arrogancia tan comunes de los "sangre azul". Por último miró sus dos orejas puntiagudas, pequeñas y pálidas pero ligeramente enrojecidas por el calor del agua en la ducha previa. Las mismas estaban perforadas para portar aretes y argollas, en el caso de su oreja izquierda sólo tenía una perforación, pero en su oreja derecha tenía tres perforaciones a lo largo del oído, detalle que era obligatorio para todo miembro de la familia Real por tradición y simbología, ya que las tres perforaciones representaban lo humilde y bondadoso que debía ser un monarca para que pese a su grandeza oyera a su pueblo. Rápidamente se colocó cuatro aretes de oro, una en su oreja izquierda, tres en la derecha.

La soberana de Hyrule salió a paso firme de su habitación directo a un pasillo de techo alto y piso alfombrado de escarlata y cuadros artísticos en las paredes blancas del recinto. En la salida la esperaba una joven mujer adulta alta de fornida contextura, vestida con una malla negra que cubría su cuerpo completo, de pies a cuello, y con piezas de metal gruesos que cubrían partes clave en el cuerpo de su cuerpo, tales como sus hombros, su pecho, muslos y espinillas, sólo dejando al descubierto de la malla a las articulaciones de la guerrera, tales piezas tenían diseños tribales rojos, en especial el ojo de la lágrima sangrienta. Sobre sus hombreras caía por su espalda una gabardina negra que le daba un aspecto más autoritario del que su rostro ya daba, facciones atractivas pero opacado por un gesto impasible y tosco, y una mirada penetrante con sus ojos de tono sangre. Su cabello plata pálido era no tan largo y recogido en una cola alta. Era resaltante las insignias y medallas que portaba en su uniforme que indicaba su alto rango en el ejército, además de su impresionantes y algo excéntricos tatuajes de su tribu que abarcaba todo su cuello con diseños rojos y negros, y sus brazos aunque las marcas de colores lo cubría la malla. Era principio de honor para su tribu, los Sheikahs, hacerse dichas marcas tribales. En su espalda se posaba enfundada una inmensa daga de largo filo y ancha hoja que fácilmente superaba en largo a su propia portadora.

—Buenos días, Alteza—dijo la mujer de aspecto aterradoramente imponente a Zelda, pero en el fondo, el tono que usó era cálido y amable hacia la joven en total contraste con su aspecto frío, pero aún así mantenía cierta formalidad que nunca se atrevió a dejar de lado al dirigirse a su pupila pese a verla crecer desde el día que nació.

Zelda sonrió levemente y su mirada por unos instantes se tornó cálida y compasiva mientras respondía inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, Impa—contestó también cordial en un tono cariñoso hacia su antigua nana.

—Ya es hora, debemos partir hacia el "coliseo"—dijo divertida Impa ocultando una sonrisa pero fallando totalmente por su propia burla a la junta del consejo parlamentario. Zelda también sonrió mas por el sarcasmo de la Sheikah.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Zelda se marchitó cuando recordó que la razón que produjo la junto, esto incomodaría a su mentora. Pero valdría la pena si Zelda lograba su objetivo.

Algo más vino a la mente de Zelda. "Zylia", el nombre pasó por su mente, el nombre de su hermana menor, Zelda puso un gesto triste y miró a Impa.

—Zylia ya... ¿Partió hacia su compromiso con el sastre?—preguntó realmente triste la joven. Impa la miró mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Zelda por los pasillos del castillo hacia su destino.

—Partió, si—dijo Impa comprendiendo la tristeza de su pupila.

—Me ilusionaba ir a acompañarla hoy a elegir el vestido para su cumpleaños. Espero me perdone...—dijo melancólica la hermosa dama al haber incumplido su compromiso con su hermana por una junta que ella misma causó. La culpa le dió una estocada en su pecho.

Impa se limitó a guardar silencio respecto a lo último.

* * *

—Honorables miembros del parlamento del Reino de Hyrule, demos la bienvenida a la comandante de las fuerzas armadas Hylians, Ministra de defensa del Reino y representante de la Tribu Sheikah, la Marquesa Impa Nok Sheikah. Y su Majestad, la Princesa Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, Soberana y Monarca del Reino de Hyrule.—dijo un hombre entrado en años con una jovial y estruendosa voz muy contradictoria a su físico deteriorado. El anciano estaba en medio de la sala del parlamento de Hyrule de pie en una plataforma donde la persona que tuviera la palabra se posicionaba para hablar, frente a dicho lugar había un conjunto de asientos escalonados en grupos de cinco estaciones de sillas formando un semicirculo frente la plataforma coronada por un majestuoso atril de Cristal con los símbolos de la familia Real, en total habían cien asientos, cada uno asignado para cada concejal, sin contar los cinco asientos distinguidos y separados del resto ya que estaban frente al atril, en dicho lugar se colocaban los cuatro concejales principales y la monarca. Los pisos eran de mármol, los asientos eran lujosos, las paredes de madera de brotes de Deku hacían que la habitación tomara un aire colonial pero elegante, el diseño de la sala era un hexágono, las paredes estaban repletas de obras maestras antiguas que representaban las luchas del pasado, luchas del legendario y para algunos Mitológico Héroe de las diosas. El techo de marfil era coronado por un candelabro de exquisita cristalería y esplendor con esculturas de las tres diosas, Din, Nayru y Farore. Todos los asientos estaban ya ocupados, sólo dos puestos estaban disponibles y apartados en de los principales, puestos que ocuparían las recién anunciadas.

Zelda e Impa entraron a la sala, los cien concejales y los tres principales se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia desde su asientos. Zelda hizo una discreta seña de que cesaran su reverencia y así lo hicieron. Rápidamente el par de damas se posicionaron en sus asientos asignados, Impa se quitó la correa de su funda y colocó el arma junto su asiento para poder sentarse, los más nuevos como concejales miraban extrañados a Impa por traer un arma a tal lugar, ya que un Sheikah siempre debe tener su arma a la mano.

—Una vez más, les damos una cordial bienvenida a los miembros del parlamento. Gracias por acudir a esta repentina junta pese a ser convocados con tan poca anticipación. Daremos inicio oficial a esta sesión con una detallada explicación del punto a debatir en esta asamblea, de parte de su Majestad, la Princesa Zelda, la escuchamos con más de la acostumbrada atención, Alteza.—concluyó el viejo presidente de ceremonia par después alejarse del atril y tomar su asiento. El silencio en la sala era sepulcral. Zelda se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y subió a la plataforma, siendo el punto de atención del más de un centenar de almas. Como siempre en público tenía un gesto neutral y casi la expresión que usaría un jugador de Poker. Su mirada era fría y penetrante. Sin el menor asomó de nerviosismo ni nada parecido, comenzó con su discurso.

—Estimados miembros del consejo, primero quisiera expresar mi más sincero y profundo agradecimiento por asistir a esta importante asamblea. Su presencia demuestra claramente su compromiso y fidelidad que tienen a su Reino, eso es sin duda es honorable, me da más razones para multiplicar mi estima por ustedes, y produce en mi una gran satisfacción y desbordantes deseos de continuar dando mi mayor esfuerzo de dirigir esta Nación de la manera que nuestros pasados reyes lo hicieron, manteniendo en equilibrio nuestro poder, sabiduría, y valor en cada cosa que hacemos.—dijo Zelda en un tono cordial, educado, modulado y carismático. Impa observaba y oía con mucho detalle a la Princesa sin poder evitar sentir una amarga previsión. Zelda continuó después de su pausa.

—Entrando al tema que queremos aclarar... Nuestro Reino a sido por milenios una prueba palpable e innegable que la paz es posible, no una fantasía, y se han bautizado Eras en honor a esa paz, que que se forjó por el duro trabajo y bondad en los corazones de nuestro antecesores. Sin embargo, no es un secreto que vez tras vez nuestro Reino ha sido víctima de la destrucción que trae la guerra, luchas absurdas y egoístas que por milenios ha acabado con vidas inocentes, y actualmente, nuestro Reino está sumido en la inseguridad, Clanes Criminales como o los Xigurat siguen siendo un riesgo a nuestro civiles, los homicidios y fechorías a crecido en nuestra nación, y sin olvidar las continuas atrocidades que han cometido miembros traidores de nuestras Filas. El día de hoy los convoqué para encontrar una solución a la violencia que ocasiona los conflictos bélicos, y lo injusto que es el fallecimiento de tantos seres que sus manos nunca derramaron sangre, por experiencia propia, sé a la perfección lo horroroso que es la perdida de seres queridos por esta razón. Y este día, con ustedes de testigos, quiero hacer oficial la renuncia de Hyrule a las fuerzas armadas, buscándose primordialmente la paz sobre todas las cosas. No se solucionará ninguna disputa de cualquier índole por el uso de la fuerza. Se prohibirá todo ejercicio pre-bélico y la conservación de armamento de cualquier tipo a manos de civiles o miembros de cualquier rango burocrático y de la Realeza. Con la intensión de ser un ejemplo pacifista para otros y alcanzar la paz absoluta. Todos juntos, como pueblo y Reino sirvientes de nuestras divinas diosas. Siendo una decisión de gran trascendencia e importancia, los principales, en representación de sus respectivas secciones, votarán a favor o en contra de la aprobación de esta Ley. Que las diosas los guíen en su decisión.—concluyó Zelda con palabras claras y directas. Esta resolución fue descabellada para algunos, comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo mientras la Princesa totalmente impasible bajó por los escalones de la plataforma mientras unos ojos rubíes la observaban con cierta incomodidad y molestia. Impa disimuló muy bien su gesto de desacuerdo ante el público, y a duras penas.

* * *

Como era debido, cada sección que dividían el centenar se reunieron por separado con su principal correspondiente a discutir sobre qué decisión y voto darían a la moción de la Princesa. Finalmente luego de cuatro extensas horas todos los concejales volvieron a la sala del parlamento y tomaron asientos, ya preparados para oír cual sería la decisión final. Los principales debían votar, y la Ley de disolución militar llevaba el primer voto de la princesa, faltaba los otros cuatro votos.

El ministro de Relaciones exteriores votó a favor de la resolución. Pero El Primer Ministro, representante político de la realeza, y la Ministra de Economía votaron en contra, dejando en un inesperado empate en la decisión, sólo quedaba una principal por votar. Impa se colocó de pie y fue caminando al atril para exponer su voto y la explicación del mismo al igual que el resto. Muchos trataban de deducir que voto daría la comandante, por un lado era la máxima autoridad militar y la Ley iba a disolver toda la organización que ella dirigía, y por otro, sabían que Impa era una mujer que pese a ser guerrera, bastante fría y estricta, amaba su tierra y la paz, no dudaban de que ella votaría a favor si veía que lo correcto era disolver las fuerzas armadas. Todos estaban anonadados de oír la intervención de la Sheikah, era una mujer bastante reservada y de pocas palabras.

—Como representante de las fuerzas armadas de Hyrule, y embajadora de la Tribu Sheikah, vengo a exponer mi voto en contra de la Ley de disolución militar expuesta por su Majestad. Con esta decisión, se anula totalmente la moción hecha por la Princesa Zelda. Las razones de esta decisión de parte de mi sección es simple, lamentablemente siempre que hay luz, hay oscuridad, siempre que hay paz, hay algún depredador buscando sembrar la discordia, y nuestra responsabilidad como subordinados a el Reino que nos vió nacer es servirle como defensores, nuestra prioridad es mantener el orden, algo que es fundamental para la paz que tanto usted, Princesa, como todos los presentes, todos los civiles, todos los soldados y yo, deseamos tener y mantener. Nosotros tenemos un carácter defensivo hacia la integridad de nuestra nación, no uno ofensivo y mientras yo esté al mando, le juro por las Diosas, por la sangre de los Sheikahs que ha sido derramada por proteger esta tierra, y por mi propia vida que así será, Majestad. Gracias—espetó Impa con más dureza de la normal. Zelda no pudo creerlo. Sintió una inexplicable tristeza y un doloroso malestar el que Impa hubiera rechazado una Ley que acabaría la violencia, o al menos eso creía la Princesa. La única persona dedicada a la guerra que estimaba era a Impa, y ahora, se sentía traicionada por su mentora. Como pudo retuvo una lágrima de furia e impotencia. Todo su esfuerzo se había esfumado y siendo reemplazados por una tormentosa sensación de inutilidad por no poder proteger a su pueblo.

Su amiga, su maestra, la que fue su figura materna, le había dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba, cuando la seguridad definitiva de su Reino estaba en sus manos. No podía tolerarlo y sin esperar a nadie abandonó la sala del parlamento a paso acelerado queriendo huir y estar a solas al pensar que fracasó en hacer algo para evitar que otros fueran víctimas de guerreros sin misericordia, bestias brutales. Creía que todos los guerreros, tarde o temprano, caerían presas de su propia agresividad e instinto asesino, y la única solución era eliminando el problema de raíz. Salió del parlamento y cuando ya nadie la veía, dos lágrimas corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas, no sin antes de que su mente continuara vagando en el pozo de su agonía...

 _ **Flashback**_

— _ **... Y finalmente, habiendo cumplido sus destinos, ambos Ungidos por las Diosas, unidos por el inmenso lazo que los unía incluso a través de las Eras regresaron a sus tiempos, dispuestos a...—Pero un sonido de un doloroso y ahogado quejido fuera de la habitación alertó de sobremanera a la Reina quien leía de manera tranquila y amena a sus hijas.**_

— _ **¿Qué... Fue eso?—preguntó inocente Zelda, asustándose ligeramente.**_

— _ **Tranquilas, averiguaré ¿Bien? Zelda...—tranquilizó la madre a sus pequeña, para luego nombrar a la mayor mirándola intensamente como queriendo indicarle algo. Zelda entendió de inmediato y tomando la mano de Zylia salieron de las camas y quedaron juntas cerca de una de las paredes. La Reina, al ver a sus hijas juntas, giró para ir a la puerta y con cautela abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación, pero la imagen frente a ella la aterró. Uno de los capitanes de mayor confianza y jerarquía, estaba en ese instante sacando su espada de doble filo del pecho de una de las Sheikah centinela de la Reina, al caer el cuerpo a suelo a unos metros de la puerta, Christien sintió como el terror la invadía, sus ojos se agradaban de la conmoción y su respiración se entre cortaba, al observar como el Capitán que ella tanta confianza y aprecio le tenía estaba cometiendo tal atrocidad. El capitán asesino era un hombre joven, poco menos de treinta años, de cabello cobrizo recortado, ojos amarillentos con destellos dorados, piel perlada, alto y corpulento. Con facilidad sacó la hoja del cuerpo de su víctima, y miró de reojo a la Reina a unos cuentos metros, y al mirarla la Reina se puso pálida, si era posible, mientras que el capitán, vestido con un uniforme de su categoría. Christien temió inmediatamente por la vida de sus hijas, por lo cual miró a un lado, donde estaba el otro cadáver de la segunda guardiana, y con la adrenalina consumiendo sus sentidos tomó la Espada que tenía la mujer muerta, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación y cerraba de azote la puerta. El capitán comenzó a dar pausados pasos hacia el lugar donde estaban la Reina y las Princesas.**_

 _ **La Monarca, dominada por su instinto y la desesperación, tomó a sus hijas y apresuradamente las metió dentro de un inmenso ropero vacío, ocultándolas. Y sin perder tiempo les dio indicaciones de que bajo ninguna circunstancias hicieran ruido. Zelda y Zylia temblaba aterrorizadas y comenzando a llorar en sollozos mudos al no comprender la situación. E inesperadamente, la puerta de la habitación fue derribada de una patada, el Capitán ya había llegado a la habitación, con mirada fría, y su espada ensangrentada apuntándola a la Reina.**_

— _ **No intente gritar, todos los centinelas fueron neutralizados—dijo frívolo y violento el hombre mientras que de un movimiento entrenado y preciso daba un tajo al cuello de Christien con su espada, pero la susodicha no permitió tal acto, y con gran habilidad contrarrestó el tajo con la hoja de su espada. La Reina estaba consumida de miedo, pero su mente estaba clara, su cuerpo aunque tembloroso intentaba estar neutro y tranquilo, tomó la Espada con una mano, mostrando su gran gracia y habilidad como Esgrimista. Ambos guerreros comenzaron en un imparable duelo de espadas, claramente a muerte. Pese a que la Reina era una mujer de alta categoría y grácil figura, demostraba ser una fiera espadachín, más que todo dominada por la angustia de proteger a sus hijas. Se oían los golpes metálicos, acero contra acero, en cortes diagonales y lineales, y contraataques y bloqueos. Pero lo que más había dejado totalmente descolocada a la Reina era que el Capitán fuera un traidor, jamás ese hombre tan noble y fiel había mostrado ápice de crueldad, no como lo estaba mostrando ahora, era como si lo hubieran transformado. La respiración de Christien se volvía irregular, mientras que como podía se mantenía a la par del talentoso guerrero.**_

— _ **Ciro... Oyeme, yo te conozco, crecimos juntos, fuiste un gran amigo de mi esposo... Y de mi Padre, no finjas indiferencia ¡Tu no eres así! ¿¡Qué sucede!?—exclamó desesperada la Reina totalmente dominada por la indignación y el miedo, mientras veía como los ojos de su amigo expresaban dolor entre la rabia mientras que seguía defendiendo su territorio en el combate dando precisas estocadas. Mientras, Zelda y Zylia continuaban en silencio en el ropero, mientras lloraban al ver el agresivo encuentro que se llevaba a cabo, observaban todo este lasno entendían como el hombre con el que usualmente conversaban, entrenaban y compartían banquetes en el castillo ahora intentaba dañar a la Reina. Sus inocentes ojos llorosos miraban a través de las puertas semicerradas del ropero.**_

— _ **No... No tengo opción... ¡No tengo opción!—exclamó el hombre rompiendo en llanto mientras que, descontrolada daba estocadas más certeras y rápidas a la Reina, dispuesto a terminar con la disputa de una vez, estaba siendo torturado y se notaba que sufría al estar cometiendo esas atrocidades.**_

— _ **¿¡Cómo que no tienes opción!? ¡Ciro tu no eres un asesino, eres uno de los hombres más valerosos y honestos que he conocido! ¡Ambos sabemos que no haces esto por tu voluntad! ¿¡Qué sucedió?!—exclamó la Reina mientras que forcejeaba con el hombre, pese a que este era más fuerte, Christien no se permitía retroceder. Rápidamente, en un movimiento instantánea la Reina dió un seco golpe al Capitán justo en el cuello con la empuñadura de la espada, haciéndolo tambalear por tan fuerte golpe. En ese momento la razón de la Reina comenzó a trabajar...**_

— _ **No puede ser... ¿Fue Aaron? ¿Aaron Warren? ¡¿Qué te hizo?! ¡Podemos solucionarlo! ¡Cualquier amenaza que te haya hecho es falsa! ¡Ciro el no es más que un mentiroso!—gritó Christien, viendo con dolor como su amigo se consumía en la desesperación dando torpes estocadas y llorando.**_

— _ **Cumplirá... ¡El lo hará si no hago esto, mis hijas...!—dijo en amargos sollozos el hombre mientras que daba un brutal golpe al rostro de su Reina...**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

—Perdoname... Madre...—murmuró entre amargo llanto y desgarradoras lágrimas espesas que corrían por el rostro de Zelda. Hablándole a la nada, encerrada en su inmensa habitación, sola. Formaba un ovillo acostada en la cama, llorando mientras antiguos recuerdos oscuros volvían a su mente y la llevaban a una terrible depresión. El rostro de la joven estaba demacrado y marchito, desesperada y sin consuelo. Sólo le quedaba llorar hasta que su mente no pudiera más y cayera presa de un tormentoso sueño. La sensación de haberle fallado a su padre, la destrozaba. Su cabello estaba regado por la cama y lo único que vestía era el fondo de su vestido, nada más.—Perdoname...—

De un momento a otro, Impa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, omitió la costumbre de tocar la puerta, necesitaban hablar. Zelda frenó su llanto abruptamente y abrió sus hermosos pero ahora oscuros ojos y vió a la Sheikah.

—Debemos hablar—mencionó la peli blanca de manera directa y sin rodeos. ¿Cómo era posible plasmar tanta determinación en dos palabras? Impa se acercó a la cama con cautelosos pasos.

—No veo necesario dialogar—dijo secamente Zelda sin mirar a la cara a Impa, cedería si lo hacía.

—No se lo estoy preguntando—respondió Impa con una aterradora tranquilidad y aún más determinante pero de manera impresionante mantenía la calma y el respeto.

Zelda miró con enojo a Impa. Estaba al límite.

—Sabes muy bien que detesto usar mi autoridad para poner las cosas en su debido lugar, Impa, pero tengo dieciocho años, soy adulta y mi custodia ya no te pertenece—declaró la joven mientras que se defendía con sus pocas fuerzas y se sentaba para hacer frente a el par de rubíes que la penetraban.

—Entonces compórtese como tal—respondió inmediatamente la Sheikah manteniendo un impenetrable objetivo. Zelda no pudo ocultar una mirada triste como respuesta a las duras palabras de Impa, quien no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho al ver que había ofendido a una de las pocas personas a quien de verdad quería y mostraba su lado humano y cálido.

Impa suspiró suavemente pensando qué decir.

—Yo comprendo a la perfección su reflexión, Princesa. Entiendo por qué desconfía de quienes se dedican a proteger por medio de la fuerza a nuestro Reino... Pero estoy en absoluto desacuerdo con usted. Mi responsabilidad ante el parlamento es ser imparcial y objetiva, siempre teniendo como objetivo decidir lo que creo que es más adecuado para nuestra gente. Sé por qué hace todo esto—explicó Impa manera manera pausada, tratando de hacer comprender a su pupila.

—¿Imparcialidad...? ¿No temías que esa Ley por lógica iba también a inhabilitar tu puesto? ¿Fue eso?—preguntó Zelda de manera imprudente, y un instante después meditó en sus propias palabras y vió que dió a entender que Impa había votado para su beneficio. La joven se sintió culpable por ser tan impulsiva al hablar, pero ya estaba hecho, lo dicho, dicho está.

—Mi fidelidad a Hyrule no es por un título vacío que exclaman antes de mi nombre, y las maneras en las que he apoyado a que nuestro Reino se mantengan no es sólo por batallar. Si el Ejército se hubiera disuelto, lo habría aceptado con la frente en alto y continuaría contribuyendo a la tierra que amo porque ese fue mi juramento—respondió Impa claramente enojada pero manteniendo la calma. Sin embargo usó un tono severo y gélido que nunca había usado para dirigirse a la que era casi su hija.

—Tu no entiendes Impa... Ser un guerrero es acercarse al límite entre la bondad y la agresividad. Por personas de guerra, no hombres como lo fue Aaron, quien lo dominaba la agresividad, el egoísmo y ambición, perdí a mi Madre, Zylia y yo la perdimos... Pero ya no está, Warren falleció, pero tal como ese canalla seguirán alzándose traidores... Que en vez de defender oprimirán sin piedad ¿Sabes como se siente que un desleal salvaje entre los que se suponen deben dar la vida si es necesario por su Reino, te arranque a tu madre, a uno de lo último que te queda, que le quite la vida frente a ti?—preguntó dolida Zelda mientras sollozaba enfrentando la mirada de Impa mientras su cuerpo temblaba intensamente al recordar esa horrenda escena que la marcó por siempre, el ver como un soldado de confianza de su padre le quitó la vida sin misericordia, con crudeza y crueldad.

—No, Alteza. No sé que se siente, no conocí a mis padres ni sentí la pérdida de mis progenitores—respondió objetivamente Impa, mientras esta recordaba el espantoso momento en la que vio el cadáver inerte de la Reina hace ya varios años. Impa siempre entendió a Zelda, su padre había muerto durante el Zylia, apenas cuando Zelda tenía dos años.

La Reina tuvo que no solamente superar el incomparable dolor de perder al hombre que amaba con fervor, sino también tomar totalmente y sólo ella las riendas de una Nación entera, y por si fuera poco, comenzar con la más ardua labor que jamás a existido, criar a sus dos hijas. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, el Reina fue una madre ejemplar para sus hijas, pero su muerte a mano de un traidor causó una terrible herida que nunca sanaría en el corazón de sus hijas, en especial en el de Zelda, perdió a sus progenitores y tuvo que ser coronada como soberana de Hyrule siendo víctima de tanta presión en plena depresión por la pérdida de su madre. Todo por un guerrero que aparentemente, cayó en la oscuridad de su alma, por esa razón, Zelda desarrolló un recelo y desprecio a los guerreros y a las personas dedicadas a la guerra y un estricto ideal pacífico radical.

—Entonces es imposible que me comprendas. Porque nunca lograrás siquiera aproximarte con empatía a lo que se siente que te quiten a un ser amado—espetó furiosa Zelda mientras las lágrimas corrían imparables por su cara.

—Se equivoca. Dije que no sentí la pérdida de mis padres, pero nunca mencioné que no haya experimentado un dolor que estoy segura es superior al que usted sufrió, Princesa—respondió con calma Impa, con su usual cortesía, mientras su semblante se oscurecía, y su férreo escudo se desmoronaba al recordar los acontecimientos que iba a relatar. Zelda la miró impactada y enmudecida, se puso pálida al ver como el rostro de Impa mostraba melancolía.

—Nunca mencioné esto, pero creo que usted debe saberlo. Muchos años antes de su nacimiento, estuve casada. Mi difunto marido fue un capitán a cargo de la división de combate en la que yo estaba. En una ocasión estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento rastreando a un criminal que era jefe de un grupo terrorista que comenzaba a tomar fuerza. Mi esposo ordenó que el equipo se quedara en el campamento que teníamos y que él y un par de soldados irían a hacer reconocimiento al norte y regresarían. Pero desobedecí sus órdenes y envié a soldados para que reconocieran todos los alrededores para ahorrar tiempo. Y pasó, el equipo de mi marido fue emboscado, pero lograron escapar , perdieron a los criminales y fueron al campamento por ayuda, pero no habían casi soldados porque yo había enviado más de la mitad a recorrer la zona. El enemigo nos encontró, eran decenas de criminales, y masacraron al equipo y a mi esposo frente a mi. Yo sobreviví porque creyeron que ya estaba muerta, yo estaba insconciente y llena de sangre. Todo el comando murió por mi culpa, si hubiera obedecido las órdenes hubiéramos podido defendernos y tener posibilidades. Por eso, fui dada de baja y me retiré a vivir a los al rededores de la Montaña de la Muerte. En mi soledad, soñaba con los gritos de dolor de mis compañeros y mi esposo, intenté quitarme la vida... Hasta que un día me di cuenta de lo bajo que había caído, huyendo de mis problemas y de la culpa que tenía, esconderme no me ayudaba y mucho menos corregía mi error. Con esfuerzo volví a ingresar al ejército pese a los prejuicios, volví a reencontrarme con viejos amigos y fui nombraba caballero Principal juntos con ellos. Me asignaron una misión sencilla que pese a los años y que ya soy la comandante sigo haciendo desde que nació. Ser su mentora. Usted fue mi nuevo comienzo, Princesa. Y al verla cada día me recuerda cuanto he logrado—relató con voz quebrada la Sheikah, Zelda nunca la había visto así, entristecida, con voz entrecortada y aguantando las lágrimas. Pero lo último lo dijo con palpable orgullo, un orgullo propio de una guerrera como ella. Zelda quedó con la boca entre abierta mientras su corazón se partía en dolor al oír tan lamentable relato de la que siempre fue una madre para ella, perder al amor de su vida... La reacción de Zelda fue levantarse sin decir palabra y abrazar a la mujer que la superaba en estatura mientras ocultaba su pálido rostro en el pecho de Impa.

Impa con un poco de duda fue abrazando a Zelda, hasta que ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su pupila y una lágrima solitaria salió de su ojo de pestañas blancas. Porque recordó que esa no era la única pérdida que había sufrido... Había perdido a otros seres queridos por culpa de ese hombre, por él perdió a Aliath, y a Aedan... Sus mejores amigos, colegas y camaradas.

—Le diré algo que ya sabe, Alteza, ser su guardiana y la de su hermana a sido y será el mayor privilegio que yo pueda tener. Gracias a ustedes recuperé lo que creí muerto, mi corazón. Yo siempre haré lo necesario por proteger a mi Reino y a ustedes, incluso si para eso deba llevarle la contraria a usted. No puedo dejar que por mi culpa alguien que yo quiera sea lastimado, no puedo permitirme eso. Ya perdí a mi primer amor, a mis mejores amigos... Y alguien muy especial para mi... Y no importa a cuantas espadas he sobrevivido, la culpa te apuñala el corazón sin siquiera poder defenderte... No somos diferentes, su Majestad, pero no espero que comprenda ahora, que vea mas allá de su dolor y recupere el camino. Tiene toda la razón, Aaron Warren fue la clara prueba de que hasta entre nuestras filas pueden haber seres detestables, pero por el pecado de uno, no puede pagar todo nuestro Pueblo, sería ilógico desproteger a nuestra Nación por eso. Sé que al momento apropiado, sabrá cual es la manera más sensata de mantener la paz y evitar que otros sufran lo que usted sufrió. Buenas noches, Princesa—dijo la guerrera mientras acababa el abrazo y le daba una débil sonrisa a Zelda. Secó su lágrima y las de la Princesa. Zelda intentaba decir algo, pero su voz se extinguió y su cuerpo temblaba ante la culpa y la pena. Impa se dió media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

—Un lobo nunca perdonará la vida de un inocente cordero. Si hoy se hubiera disuelto el ejército y un nuevo enemigo ataca el Reino ¿Cómo pretendía cuidar la vida de su gente?—preguntó Impa para la reflexión mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba sola a la joven Princesa.

— _Ese maldito... Hasta muerto sigue emanando desgracias desde su tumba...—_ pensó claramente irritada Impa de manera , meditando en él, en el fallecido Aaron. El solo recordar su rostro, su voz, su personalidad tóxica, le causaba amargura.

Zelda se mantuvo totalmente impactada, en silencio, aún asimilando la impresionante confesión de su tutora Pero sin entender el por qué, una inmensa melancolía llenó el corazón de la joven monarca, al sentir una opresión en su alma a meditar en las horrorosas y secretas experiencias que había sufrido su maestra. Y una vez más, su mente se transportó el final de su fatídico recuerdo...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Y con violencia, la Reina cayó al suelo, debilitada, indefensa, mientras que los cortes en su cuerpo secuela del enfrentamiento cobraban un horroroso dolor, y la sangre abandonaba rápidamente el cuerpo de la dama. Aún dispuesta a levantarse y luchar, Christien, temblorosa y débil, extendió su mano a su arma, pero su oponente pisó la empuñadura del arma de la Reina, evitando que la tomará. La madre alzó la mirada hacia arriba, a los ojos de su verdugo, quien al igual que ella, derramaba espesas lágrimas, pero las de él por la más pura de las mortificaciones y remordimientos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.**_

— _ **Por favor... Por favor... No dañes a mis hijas...—pidió debilitada y en grueso llanto la Reina mientras que sentía como el terror y el miedo la consumía, a la vez que veía como Ciro alzaba su espada para dar el golpe final.—Zy-Zylia... Zelda...—dijo débilmente la Monarca mirando al ropero donde ocultó a sus hijas.**_

— _ **No lo haré...—dijo el hombre, y con un despiadado dolor y culpa azotándolo, rápido y sin contemplaciones acertó una estocada en el pecho de la Reina, matándola instantáneamente, mientras el fluido carmesí corría por los alrededores...**_

 _ **Zelda dió un gemido desesperado de terror mientras sentía como un incomprensible dolor estocó su pecho, el ver a su madre, al ser que tanto amor y ternura había dedicado a ella y su hermana, morir de tan brutal y sanguinaria manera. Observando claramente tan espantosa escena, Zylia dió un chillido, a lo cual Zelda le cubrió la boca, pero inútilmente, ya que alertó al asesino que observaba hasta ese momento, aterrado, la obra de sus propias manos. Rápidamente, el hombre siguió la fuente del ruido, pisando el charco de sangre, directo a donde se ocultaban las niñas que vieron todo desde la abertura de una de las puertas a medio abrir.**_

 _ **Abrió repentinamente el ropero, viendo a Zelda y Zylia, inocentes ángeles que ahora lloraban y temían de desbordante manera por sus vidas, conmocionadas y traumadas de observar tal acto, de oír agonizar a su amada madre. Ciro las miró... Las observó detenidamente... Sin decir palabra, sin demostrar ápice de sentimientos pese a tener sus rostros humedecido de lágrimas. Permaneció ahí, varios instantes, observando como las niñas temblaban pálidas y gemían en llanto. Con pesar, el hombre tiró a un lado su espada, y de su cinturón sacó una daga, y con una mirada cargada de culpa observando el miedo en el rostro de las niñas, artículó unas palabras que parecían indicadas a que dijera:**_

— _ **"Se ha hecho..."—dijo cerrando los ojos Ciro, y con mano temblorosa, cortó su propio cuello en frente de ambas niñas...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales** :

...

Diosas, creo que me paso de Cruel. Pero, creanme, ya pronto iniciará lo que tanto deseo, ZeLink :D Como dijo **SakuraXD** , yo también lo deseo infinitamente xD Paciencia, tooodo tiene su razón de ser, y les prometo que una vez que comience nuestra aventura, compensaré todo esto :D Tengo infinidades de ideas listas para plasmar. Además... El capítulo que viene será el más importante hasta ahora, ya que, oficialmente, el antagonista de nuestra obra, debutará. Si, desvelaremos los misterios de la Frontera...

Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, a quienes han dados a Seguir y a Favorito, y han dado review, no saben cuanto gusto y placer me da leerlos y responderles, se que a algunos no les he respondido por PM, esta semana a sido de locos para mi por las festividades, además que casi muero de una fuertisima gripe xD pero como dije al principio de este fic, si no publico a tiempo es que estoy muerto o no tengo internet. Y sin falta, vengo a actualizar.

Muchísimas Gracias a los comentarios de **Akire Allan Poe** :* Te amooo, **Artemiss** Gracias :D Espero continúe siendo de tu agrado esta obra :) **, SakuraXD** Un placer que te esté gustando la historia :) **, linkaran** Gracias viejo :) Un gusto para mi que lo hayas disfrutado, ahorita voy derechito a leer tu segundo Cap, **Zhen** Madre mía :3, **Ian** Tardaste una vida en comentar e_e, **Lily** Huuum... ¿Eres la chica con nuestro amigo en común? Un placer. **Keilani** E_E Fuera de aquí Chiut xD

En fin. Muchas gracias por pasarse por acá. Y tu lector, el review no cuesta nada, y sólo si comentas sabré lo que opinas de mi historia :) animate.

Hasta luego, y nos leemos el próximo domingo ^^


	7. Preludio de la Agonía

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Habrán un par de monólogos, están identificados con _**negritas y cursivas**_.

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: Preludio de la Agonía**

Incontables son los tiempos desde la existencia de la vida, y más aún la existencia de la esencias que componen lo que conocemos, las bases de nuestro mundo, las energías dinámicas por las cuales estamos vivos: Luz, Bosque, Fuego, Agua y Espíritu. Y cuando el mal lo impregnó todo en un tiempo diferente al nuestro, desde el Reino Sagrado, excelsa morada de la Trifuerza, surgió una voz que despertó a los elegidos de ser considerados Sabios y nobles amos de las esencias espirituales. Dichos elegidos que moraban en los Seis templos, uno en la perpetua y pura Luz del Reino Sagrado, en la profundidad de los espesos Bosques, sobre un inmensa y mortal Montaña a la altura de los cielos, en las profundidades acuosas de un Lago, en la casa de los sirvientes de la Muerte, y dentro de la supremacía de la Matriarca y Diosa de la Arena. Junto con el Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino, aquellos que despertaron como sabios detuvieron el mal y devolvieron al mundo la luz de la paz.

Y pese a que en nuestros tiempos los Sabios nunca han sido convocados por la voz de las Diosa en nuestro tiempo, el linaje no se ha perdido ni se difumina con el pasar del tiempo. Generación tras generación, Era por Era, los seres dignos han renacido, más nunca han cumplido su función como amos de las esencias sagradas, hasta este tiempo.

En el interior del Templo de la Luz en la entrañas del Reino Sagrado, moraba el más antiguo y experimentado de todos los Sabios, el Sabio de la Luz, Rauru. Siendo uno de los encargado de velar por el bienestar de los seres de la luz, tal como las Diosas le habían asignado. Estando sellado en el interior del Templo, observaba claramente el mundo y la Eras, como lo hacía la Guardiana del Tiempo, La Hechicera Lana. Rauru se mantenía en un prolongado letargo, manteniendo el equilibrio de la luz en el mundo y orando por la Paz que reinaba.

Sin embargo, un gran pavor y repulsión invadió el alma del Sabio al sentir la peor de las desesperaciones despertándolo de su largo sueño. En el mundo de la Luz sintió tal como si se hubiera desgarradora realidad, el tiempo y el espacio, y de tal brecha, un ser consumido en la más primitiva de las oscuridades y espíritu viles salió, ingresando a la Tierra bendita por las Diosas. Con gran desespero, el Sabio usó sus poderes para contemplar a ese ser... Pero lo que vió ni siquiera era posible calificarlo de atroz, abominable o mounstruoso. Ninguna palabra podía llegar a la magnitud de lo inconcebible que era la visión del Sabio, que pese a sus milenios de vida jamás había tenido la desgracia de ver algo tan espantoso...

* * *

 _ **Luz... Luz... Veo Luz... Detestable y asquerosa... Resplandece con fulgor... No quiero... Ya... No...**_

— _ **¡AHHHHGGGG! ¡ACABA CON ESTO! ¡ARMONÍA Y LUZ, MALDITA BLASFEMIA...! ¡BASFLEMIA PARA UN SER SUPREMO COMO YO...!—vocifera con violencia una voz dentro de mi con extrema violencia, con deseos cínicos de y Ruines... La voz suena con intensidad dentro de mi mente... Como apuñaladas en mi cráneo... Odio esa voz...**_

— _ **¡NOOOO! ¡ARRANCAME! ¡ACABAMEEE...!—...Callense... No hablen dentro de mi... Oigo muchas voces... Son muchas... Me hablan... Me susurran...**_

— _ **Sacame... Sacame... ¡SACAME!—...¡SILENCIO!...**_

 _ **¡SILENCIO! ¡CALLENSE! No lo soporto... No no... Quiero estas almas fuera de mi... ¡AHORA...! Golpeo mi cabeza tratando de sacarme esas voces...**_

 _ **Y caminando a través de las tinieblas... Llegó a esa luz al final del túnel sombrío y decrépito... Este es el mundo de la Luz... He llegado por fin...**_

— _ **¡AAAHHHHHHGRRR!—grito, grito con desesperación, estoy exclamando de dolor. La luz me consume, me carcome... Me destroza por dentro... No soporto la luz... Y las Almas dentro de mi gritan conmigo... Estoy por fin en el mundo de la luz...**_

* * *

Desde Eras recónditas un ser se ha encargado del equilibrio del mundo creado por la diosas, sintiendo cuando un nuevo mal acecha a la tierra bendita por Hylia. Ser que se asegura que los descendientes de los elegidos por las diosas renazcan para que protejan su Reino con la sabiduría y el valor que por incontables tiempos los han caracterizado. Día y noche, esa dama de espíritu noble y puro, cargado de amor y calidez cuidaba del encargo que Eras atrás las Diosas le encomendaron.

En las profundidades de los bosques del norte de Hyrule, se encontraba una de las legendarias guerreras de Hyrule, la hechicera Blanca y guardiana del tiempo, Lana.

Después de tantos milenios, ella continuaba velando por el equilibrio en su mundo y los demás. Su morada era una majestuoso Árbol hueco. Su tronco era inmenso y su altura descomunal, sus raíces llegaban hasta los límites del mismo bosque, su follaje era espeso y vivo. Lana se encontraba en su interior, una especiosa estancia construida dentro del árbol, las paredes eran inmensos estantes con miles de libros harapientos y muy antiguos, unos más que otro, todos en el mismo idioma, Hylian, pero en la versión del idioma vigente en cada era pasada. El lugar era rústico pero acogedor, y en el medio había una pequeña plataforma de plata coronada por un oráculo, y frente a el estaba su dueña. Lana vestía como siempre fue recordada en la Era de los guerreros, su estilo tan extravagante pero curiosamente atractivo, bikini cubriendo su pecho, largas mangas, una pequeña capa blanca cayendo en uno de sus hombros, y pantalones con una ministro falda sobre el. Sin mencionar que toda su indumentaria era resaltada por joyería azul, bordados y plumas de colores chillones.

Veía con atención la visión de su oráculo, en donde podía observar a los nuevos elegidos por las diosas, nuevos seres que contenían las sagradas almas del Héroe de la luz y la Diosa Hylia. Lana apoyaba su mentón en su mano sobre la plataforma, suspiraba nostálgica y con una sonrisa algo infantil, al ver las reencarnaciones de sus viejos amigos del pasado no pudo evitar sentir la emoción agridulce de esos tiempos turbulentos producidos por la reencarnación del mal, tiempos de sucesos épicos.

Seguidamente la hechicera dió otro suspiró nostálgico mientras observaba más detenidamente a nuevo Héroe, recordando sus sentimientos hacia él que tuvo que reprimir por dos razones, por respeto a los puestos y privilegios que ambos tenían, y porque ya el corazón del joven estaba predestinada desde antes de la creación del mal, estaba unido a Hylia con amor tan fuerte como la misma muerte.

Tratando de desviar su tristeza, Lana se fijó de nuevo en Zelda, viendo la calamidad y el dolor que su alma puro tenía.

—Zelda... Sientes un gran resentimiento en tu corazón, un resentimiento y odio hacia el objetivo equivocado que sólo envenena su alma. ¡Cómo me gustaría ayudarte a entender las cosas...! Tu destino es proteger a tu pueblo, y el poder es tan importante como la sabiduría y el valor, son virtudes que se complementan y se realzan, tu pueblo te necesita como una defensora. ¡Esto no está bien! Te enamorarás de alguien que es un noble guerrero por naturaleza... Me preocupas, Zelda. Un arma no es sinónimo de muerte y desolación si está en manos de alguien puro de corazón—dijo para sí Lana con un tono preocupado en su fina y jovial voz hablándole a la nada, ella misma sabía que nadie la oía, pero decirlo la ayudaba a calmarse. Nuevamente su atención se fue a su antiguo amor platónico.

—Link... Por desgracia en esta vida has vuelto a tener que crecer entre grandes dificultades sin la guía y protección de tus padres... Tienes una profunda herida en tu corazón, una que ocultas manteniéndote solitario y no confiando en casi nadie, un sufrimiento el cual has intentado olvidar para no enfrentarlo ¡Permite que la que está destinada amarte entre a tu corazón! Y cure lo que por tanto tiempo te ha hecho sufrir—dijo dolida y preocupada. No podía evitar preocuparse por sus amigos, aunque estos ahora quizás no la recordarían si la vieran, sus almas guardaban el gran aprecio que le tenían a la hechicera.

Lana hizo una mueca de tristeza y bajó su semblante. Y recordó algo aún más preocupante, por desgracia el nacimiento de los elegidos por las Diosas era una señal de que tiempos turbulentos se acercaban. No se sabía cuando o cómo, sólo se conocía que la maldad acecharía a Hyrule. ¿Qué desgracias traería el renacimiento del mal? Lana siempre observaba que no había ni la más mínima señal de la encarnación del mal en todo el mundo, nada, absolutamente nada. Nadie tenía el podrido aura que ella tanto conocía.

— _¡Lana! ¡LANA!_ —exclamó la voz de Rauru en el interior de la mente de la Hechicera. Esta se sobresaltó al oír una conocida pero para nada esperada voz.

—¿Sabio Rauru...?—preguntó extrañada, pero sintió confusión al oír la voz del Guardián de la Luz.

— _¡Oh Lana...! ¡¿Estás bien!? ¿¡No has sido herida!?_ —preguntó tenso la voz del Sabio.

—Pues... No... ¿Qué sucede...?—preguntó Lana comenzando a sentirse consternada, un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirla.

— _¿¡No sentiste ese abominable y oscura aura!? Debes salir de los Bosques Farone... ahora mismo_ —ordenó autoritario y totalmente aterrado el normalmente serio y objetivo Rauru.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No he sentido nada... Si hubiera un aura siniestra lo sentiría! ¡Sabio Rauru explíquese, me está preocupando!—dijo Lana comenzando a sentirse inquieta y nerviosa.

— _Diosas... Se está a adaptando a la Luz de nuestro mundo... Ya no le afecta_ —dijo ensimismado el Sabio, absolutamente perplejo.

* * *

 _ **Ya no... Duele... La luz... Pero aún así me causa una sorda agonía... Ya no quiero... Esto... Acabemos... Hahaha... Ganon... Ganon... Ganon... Quiero que me regreses el poder que me robaste...**_

* * *

—¿La encarnación del mal? Pero Ganondorf... El está sellado en su propia alma, sin vida, bajo mi cuidado. No puede ser resucitado o liberado...—murmuró la hechicera con los ojos cerrados y estresada, recordando que bajo las raíces del árbol donde ella estaba, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Ganondorf, la última reencarnación del mal que el mundo había enfrentado. El Héroe que lo derrotó creyó haber erradicado el alma de Ganon y por ende haber acabado con el inagotable ciclo, pero la encarnación de Link y Zelda, mostraban que Hyrule estaba siendo amenazado. Sin embargo, aún si alguien sacara el cuerpo de Ganondorf del sello, estaba vacío y sin alma.

— _No tengo idea, pero esa aura se está desvaneciendo de mi percepción... No sé en donde está, se está camuflando. Sabe que lo estoy observando y se esconde. Sea como sea, no estás segura ahí, ven, trae contigo los restos de Ganon al templo de la Espada Maestra, te resguardaré en el Templo de la Luz e invocaremos a los Ungidos por las Diosas... Es deplorable... La paz que por milenios nos costó forjar se desvanece en instantes_...—dijo con desesperación y pena el Sabio.

—¡Es imposible revivir a Ganondorf! Está en un estado de inanimación... No puede renacer, no puede reencarnar, ni aunque sea liberado ningún conjuro de resucitación serviría, simplemente no puede regresar a la vida sin su Espíritu extinguido... Nuestro enemigo no puede regresar, por ningún medio posible ¿Pero por qué está pasando esto? ¿Quien amenaza a Hyrule?—preguntó Lana estresada al Sabio.

—Yo...—dijo una voz como respuesta a la pregunta de Lana, una voz triple y demoníaca, tétrica y cargada de las más oscuras demencias y excentricimos, odio y repudio. Lana se alertó de sobremanera y dió un salto hacia atrás mientras que susurraba un conjuro inaudible entre sus manos apareció una destello azul y al desvanecerse en sus manos estaba un libro sellado de hechizo con cubierta de cuero con ornamentos de plata decorándolo. El oráculo se desvaneció de entre ellos.

— _Por las Diosas... Lana... ¡Lana! ¡MI CONEXIÓN CONTIGO SE ROMPE POR ESE SER! ¡HUYE, ESCAP...!_ —dijo Rauru al borde del colapso, pero su voz menguó abruptamente...

Lana quedo en shock con la desesperación de su superior, y detalló al intruso y era sin dudas lo más repugnante y traumatizante que había visto en sus milenios de vida, era una criatura antropomórfica pero claramente era antinatural. Su cuerpo era oscuro, negro y marchito, tenía grietas en todo su cuerpo de donde emanaban energía oscura, era de baja estatura, exageradamente encorvado y cuerpo flácido, extremadamente delgado, con pequeños pies y manos eran delgados y frágiles, su rostro era inexpresivo y muerto y su cabeza algo ovalada, sus ojos cerrados, y tenía una sonrisa que no era una cavidad bocal, sino una desgarro crudo, daba cortos y torpes pasos con sus piernas delgadas y deformes acercándose a Lana.

— _Saigiat Imparus..._ No des un paso más ¿Quien eres?—dijo firme Lana saliendo de su impresión, mostrando todo su valor y ocultando su temor que iba creciendo, hizo otro conjunto diciendo tales palabras de memoria antes de su interrogante y una esfera de energía azul eléctrica se formó en su mano derecha, tal magia provenía de su libro. No agredió a la criatura antes de interrogarle y pedir explicaciones, ella estaba en una zona sagrada pero el aura de tal ser era tan podrida en oscuridad que era incluso nauseabundo, el alma de la encarnación del mal no era nada comparado con esa aura proveniente de esa excéntrica aberración, y eso causaba una inmensa confusión y pánico a la hechicera.

—Oh... Yo... No lo sé... Las voces exclaman... ¡Khyo...! Me llaman así... No los soporto... Mátame—dijo la criatura con esa misma inquietante voz mientras mostraba de su boca una sonrisa de filosos dientes opacos. Y por último pidió que le quitara la vida, aunque sinceramente, ver a tal criatura daba la impresión de que agonizaba.

—No repetiré de nuevo mi pregunta ¿¡Quien eres?!—exclamó más ansiosa y defensiva la hechicera mientras la esfera en su mano creció de tamaño, su mente no estaba clara por el miedo, ver esa criatura causaba una consternación y dolor en su interior... Era enfermizo e inquietante...

—Mátame...—respondió la criatura con su triple voz aterradora y mítica, dando lerdos pasos hacia la bruja blanca, esta retrocedió mientras su cuerpo se erizaba del terror y retrocedía ante los pasos de ese maldito ser. Pero Lana reconoció las voces... Varias de ellas, en sus visiones a diferentes épocas, había oído las voces de los antiguos reyes del Mal, todas la encarnaciones de Ganon, y ese demonio tenía la voz fusionada de cada uno de esos seres del pasado... Esto no pudo causar más que conmoción y pánico en la hechicera.

—¡Te lo advierto, responde!—dijo Lana al límite de las lágrimas y apretaba con fuerza su libro de hechizos y se mantenía alerta.

—¡Mátame!—exclamó como un grito desesperado y ensordecedor para que después la criatura daba un demoníaco gruñido erizando sus dientes y de sus manos salieron gruesas y largas garras. Sin demora la criatura dio un salto a embestir a Lana. Esta sin dudar lanzó su poderoso conjuro contra el demonio, al impactar la esfera causó una explosión en la estancia y una nube de humo. Lana trató de mejorar su ángulo y ver donde estaba su oponente.

— _Airos—_ pronunció otro conjunto el cual produjo un pequeño tornado que desvaneció la nube de humo, pero al hacerlo y cuando el viento cesó, no había señales de ese intruso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar terriblemente...

Lana miró confundida su alrededor hasta que oyó un crujido detrás de ella en el techo, con rapidez dio un salto para alejarse y se dio vuelta para ver el techo, en donde colgado a el estaba ese demonio, su piel que parecía una cáscara se agrietó aún más liberando más energía, con ello la criatura creció más de tamaño, sus miembros tomaron más gruesor y proporción, sus colmillos se agrandaron y a sus manos de cinco dedos le creció aún más las filosas y descomunales garras.

El aura de tal criatura cambió también, ya su aspecto ligeramente humano se había desvanecido tomando aspecto de una espectral entidad demoníaca, pero Lana no pudo disimular su impresión, tal ser tenía un conjunto de auras y energías mezcladas... Una unión de cada villano que había sido vencido en el pasado, tenía la esencia de Demise, de los fallecidos Señor de los demonios, Grahim, y del Usurpador Crepuscular, Zant, sin mencionar de emanar la energía de la difunta hechicera oscura, Cya, y lo más inquietante aún, poseía una minúscula parte de cada alma de las reencarnaciones del mal del pasado.

—Tu poder... Lo necesito... Ahora...—dijo esa voz cambiando inmediatamente su semblante a uno determinado, soberbio y salvaje. Su repentina depresión y ensimismamiento se desvaneció para tomar un porte prepotente.

—¡¿Qué eres?!—Irrumpió la bruja blanca formando otra esfera de energía.

—La sombra expulsada del alma de tus Diosas, la fuente de las almas oscuras que tanto temen tú y tu mundo, el amo de la Frontera... Ellos me llaman Khyo... Las voces...—respondió la criatura mientras abría sus ojos observando a Lana, los ojos de tal bestia eran totalmente blancos. La hechicera retrocedió y su espina dorsal tuvo un golpe eléctrico al oír la palabra " _Frontera_ ". Era una leyenda igual o más antiguo a las leyendas de las diosas, por muchos era considerado falsa.

—¡No puede ser real, sus almas como titanes sólo es un mito, y si existiera, la leyenda dice que es una energía oscura sin consciencia, en la Frontera no hay vida!... _Phyrus Din_ —exclamó Lana para después lanzar un nuevo conjuro, una llamarada de fuego impactó a Khyo y este cayó lastimado pero comenzó a soltar sádicas carcajadas mientras su piel se fragmentaba aún más y su tamaño aumentaba, ya a la estatura de Lana. Su metamorfosis progresaba cada vez que lo dañaban, pero su físico ya no era como el agonizante y repugnante ser que llegó. Sus pies tomaron un gran tamaño, pesados, y con tres pezuñas largas y filosas. Sus pies era como extremidades de Dodongos, sus manos como las patas de un Dragón con filosas garras. Sus piernas se volvieron musculosos y fornidos al igual que sus brazos. Su torso también era grueso pero se notaba sobresaliendo su caja torácica sobre la Piel y en el interior de su pecho brillaba algo con intensidad carmesí, parecía su corazón.

El demonio murmuró un conjuro y al abrir su boca desfigurada expulsó una llamarada de fuego negro en contra de Lana.

—¡ _Protec Nayru!—_ Gritó Lana para defenderse a la llamarada formando un escudo azul frente su cuerpo, pero el ataque quebró la defensa y Lana salió impulsada para estrellarse contra un estante lleno de libro y dolorida cayó al piso. Intento ponerse de pie, y al hacerlo y alzar la vista Khyo estaba frente a ella cara a cara lo cual la horrorizó.

—Soy muy real ¿Te lo demuestro?—dijo con sorna con su voz diabólica burlándose de ella y tomándola del cuello para comenzar a estrangularla. Lana comenzó a lugar intentado soltarse, las garras del demonio se le clavaba dolorosamente en su tersa piel.—Todos la malditos... Ganondorf, El Heraldo y las escorias que lamían sus botas... ¡SACABAN PODER DE MI MUNDO! ¡¿SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE ARRANQUEN PODER COMO UN OBJETO?! ...Cómo si perforaran su pecho... Y arrancaran uno a uno tus órganos... Y sin morir... Para agonizar por la eternidad... Pero mientras mas poder sacaban y me hacían sufrir partes de sus almas se incrustaban en mi... Ahora susurran en mi cabeza... Sin parar ¡POR CULPA DE TUS DIOSAS, POR CULPA DE LAS REYES DE MAL, POR CULPA DE LOS ELEGIDOS...! Ellas crearon mi agonía... ¡La Diosas sufrirán... Y COMENZARÉ ANIQUILANDO A SUS PROTEGIDOS!—gritó desquiciado y descolocado el demonio con su rostro a escasos centímetros de Lana, quien luchaba por sobrevivir.

— _As...tah.. Maho...—_ murmuró la bruja blanca casi sin aire para hablar y el piso donde estaba Khyo explotó agrediéndolo y por ende soltó a Lana, esta última comenzó a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire pero Khyo no paraba de fortalecerse, su piel se quebró por completo mostrando todo el interior. Estaba en su forma completa, sus brazos tenía picos en sus codos y cinco gruesas garras mortíferas en cada dedo de sus dos manos. Su cabeza era proporcionada alargada pero no tenía expresión facial, sólo se notaba un par de ojos de enfoque perdido y una boca bizarra abierta por una corte y con brutales dientes filosos como los de una fiera sangrienta. La bestia alcanzó una estatura de casi dos metros, superando a Lana. Sus iris tomaron un impactante y antinatural color pálido blanco que contrataba con la oscuridad de su alma.

—Escucha... Khyo... ¿Te duele...? Se que sí... Nunca he sentido un sufrimiento como el tuyo... Pero si he sentido dolor y se lo horrible que es. Puedo ayudarte. Puedo buscar solución a todo esto, solo permiteme ayudar... Oyeme, las Diosas no han causado tu agonía, sino los seres que ansiaban tu poder. Pero ellos ya no volverán a renacer, ya no—dijo nerviosa Lana formando una hipótesis del origen de su arduo oponente, era una especie de mutación imparable con el alma de cada villano que había existido. Sonaba ilógico pero a la vez explicaba todo. Ese demonio era el conjunto de todas las almas de las encarnaciones del mal que habían existido con un poder similar al de la Trifuerza unida. Sin embargo, algo movió el corazón de Lana al oírlo. No buscaba poder como los seres malignos del pasado, sólo quería aliviar su horrendo dolor. O eso parecía. Khyo se detuvo unos instantes, oyendo a la hechicera... Pero sonrió con cinismo y atacó de nuevo.

—¡NO QUIERO LASTIMA...! ¡QUIERO VENGANZA...! ¡ME ALZARÉ COMO EL DIOS DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS! Oh Din, Nayru y Farore... ¡LAS HARÉ SUFRIR COMO LO HAN HECHO CONMIGO DESDE EL INICIO!... Guerra, quiero lucha, sangre... Quiero que tus Diosas se inclinen ante mí... La declaración de mi guerra contra tus deidades será empalar la cabeza del Héroe y Hylia en mi espada. Pero primero me divertiré contigo—dijo la bestia mientras embestía contra Lana. Esta última volvió a crear un escudo de Nayru frente a ella.

—¡Tomaste el orden correcto, porque sobre mi cadáver tocarás a mis amigos!—espetó la hechicera con un porte determinado y decidida defender a Link y Zelda, aún no estaban listos para cumplir sus funciones como elegidos mientras que con su magia formaba unos filos creados de energía.

—¿Con matarte dejarás de estorbar? Fácil condición—gruñó orgulloso y voluble el demonio, era desconcertante la crisis de identidad que tenía tal criatura pero no era para menos. Sin perder tiempo el Khyo volvió a embestir a la hechicera y rompió el escudo.

—No me dejas opción... ¡ _Codex Hiat_!—exclamó la hechicera mientras hacía el conjuro más distintivo de ella, formó una barrera explosiva traslúcida y celeste, Khyo la golpeó y como reacción detonó sacando impulsado a la bestia hacia atrás mientras gruñía diabólicamente hasta impactar contra una pared, la criatura quedó incrustada en la pared y gruñó de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos púrpuras y vió a Lana, estaba con un semblante serio y determinado nada parecido a su usual inocencia y optimismo desbordante.

Sin darle más tiempo a la criatura, Lana formó un cubo de magia también celeste traslúcida y como ella comenzó a aplastar el cuerpo de Khyo contra la pared, y por último se alzó al aire y invocando una esfera de magia se la lanzó a su oponente haciendo una explosión dentro del árbol que destrozó la pared y la corteza del mismo sacando por los aires a Khyo para caer al suelo del clero del Bosque fuera del hogar/árbol de Lana, con tanto impulso salió disparado el cuerpo de Khyo que rodó estrepitosamente por el suelo debido al golpe. Lana saltó saliendo por el agujero de su casa y suspendida de los aires por unos instantes, decidida por acabar de una vez por todas.

—¡ _Codex Mittea_!—condenó Lana en un conjuro a Khyo mientras estaba en el aire y observaba el cuerpo de Khyo inerte en el piso de verde césped que rodeaba su casa del árbol, concentrando toda la magia de su cuerpo a sus pies y con ellos caer sobre su oponente para acabarlo. Un aura luminosa rodeó a la hechicera y cayó como tenía planeado. Se formó una inmensa nube de tierra por el brutal golpe, y paulatinamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta mostrar que el ataque de Lana produjo un cráter, y en el medio estaba ella, abrió los ojos y quedó anonadada al ver que ahí no estaba Khyo. ¡No estaba!.

Pero repentinamente Lana sintió el horroroso dolor de sentir como tres cuchillas cortaban su cuello, la reacción de la hechicera fue gritar del dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Khyo la había atacado por la espalda y la cortó profundamente y antes que ella reaccionara la tomó del cabello y alzándola la tiró con fuerza sacándola del cráter, cayendo dolorosamente contra el suelo del clero a un lado del agujero.

Lana se tocó la herida pero esta no emanaba sangre, sin embargo dolía tal como una apuñalaba en su garganta, las lágrimas escurrían en su rostro junto a suaves gemidos de dolor de parte de Lana. Y para el terror de ella el desgarro tenía un tono púrpura negro en donde debería estar carmesí, comenzó a sentir como su piel alrededor del cuello se volvía energía oscura, tal como Khyo, pero su alma no se corrompía, sino que moría, poco a poco, la piel al rededor de su cuello tomaba esa tonalidad y se expandía por el cuerpo. Y lo más preocupante es que su poder mágico era robado, absorbido por esa maldición, y siendo dada a Khyo quien sólo se fortalecía más y más.

—No... _Castit Puriek_...—murmuró Lana en el suelo un conjuro de sanación para quitarse esa oscuridad de su alma pero tal hechizo no anuló la magia negra. De repente, tal oscuridad se expandió aún más causándole un horroroso dolor a Lana al punto de gritar desesperada.

—¿Para qué luchas?. Apenas mueras toda tu magia será transferida a mi—dijo la triple voz de Khyo con sadismo mientras daba lentos y pesados pasos hacia Lana y esta se arrastraba por el piso alejándose mientras lo miraba en Shock y con el peor de los terrores y pánicos.

Khyo tomó de nuevo a Lana por sus pies y la arrastró por el suelo mientras se acercaba al árbol. La hechicera luchaba vanamente por liberarse y mantenerse consciente. Pero estando junto a las raíces, el demonio cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar aún más oscuridad para repentina y aterradoramente lo volviera abrir. Sus labios formaron una tétrica sonrisa.

—¡Aquí está!—exclamó desesperado y jubiloso el demonio mientras que con puño cerrado golpeó el suelo junta a las raíces y el piso se desplomó dejando caer a Khyo y a Lana a un nivel subterráneo bajo las raíces de el majestuoso Árbol. Se veía claramente el espacio hueco al rededor de las raíces, oscura y llena de tierra, sólo alumbrada por la luz solar que entraba por el agujero que formó Khyo y además por una deslumbrante energía lumínica justo bajo el árbol, entre el enredo de raíces bajo tierra había una esfera de energía dorada bastante brillante y cegadora. Era una esfera de magia, y en ella había inscripciones en Hylian de antaño. Parecía una especie de sello...

—¡Por fin!—exclamó de nuevo Khyo mientras tiraba a un lado a Lana sin piedad, la hechicera Blanca volvió a gritar de dolor al sentir como la energía oscura la consumía aún más.

—A-Alejate... No lo hagas Khyo...—dijo débil Lana observando a Khyo acercándose a la esfera. El pánico dominaba a Lana, ya que dentro de dicho sello dorado se encontraban los restos inanimados del Último Rey de la Oscuridad que dos mil años atrás aterrorizó a Hyrule, en la Era de los Guerreros de Hyrule. Lana conoció personalmente a ese ser en esa época, ya que fue él el causante de la Guerra, de que una parte de la Guardiana del Tiempo se corrompiera por un deseo morboso por el Héroe Legendario, la mismísima Hechicera Oscura Cya. Pero con el poder de la Trifuerza, el Héroe y la Princesa arrancaron totalmente el Alma de Ganondorf, despojándolo de vida, y aparentemente, rompiendo finalmente el ciclo de la Oscuridad.

El demonio no escuchó la advertencia y abriéndose paso entre las raíces cortándolas con sus garras, llegó hasta donde estaba la cegadora luz dorada, sin perder tiempo desgarró la esfera con sus filamentos, y esta comenzó a romperse en pedazos hasta desvanecer y mostrar lo que estaba dentro.

La esfera estalló con fuerza haciendo volar a Lana quien gimió de dolor, sin embargo Khyo se mantuvo inamovible de donde estaba, observando excéntricamente a la esfera, al desvanecerse el sello, como si lo que hubiera dentro fuera lo más impresionante e inigualable del mundo.

En el interior de tal sello dorado se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un cadáver momificado, era un hombre alto, robuzto, piel verdosa, facciones gruesas, vestido con una armadura negra deteriorado. Era Ganondorf, el antiguo Rey de las nómadas del desierto, las gerudas. El cuerpo estaba levitando, sin moverse ni hacer ninguna acción, era como si Ganondorf estuviera encerrado en su propio cuerpo decrépito, llevaba ahí los últimos dos mil años desde que el último héroe lo selló. El cuerpo estaba marchito pero dentro de si una energía oscura fluía sin parar, pero sin poder salir de ese cuerpo, sólo encerrado ahí.

—No sirve de nada... No puedes resucitarlo... Ni usar su poder, su Espíritu le fue arrancado—dijo Lana a Khyo quien observaba el inerte cuerpo del Rey gerudo, en ese instante la oscuridad ya estaba tomando parte de su pecho y se expandió causándole más dolor.

—Un bosque marchito sólo necesita una chispa para arder—murmuró Khyo en su voz múltiple excéntrica mientras ignorándola se acercaba más y más al cuerpo de Ganondorf con intensiones desconocidas. Paso a paso, zancadas que sólo llenaban a Lana de más desesperación.

Khyo se puso frente al cuerpo levitante, se colocó de rodillas, sus ojos se pusieron negros y su boca se abrió de manera antinatural e incluso perturbante, sus músculos se tensaron de sobremanera y después de soltar un violento gruñido de su boca comenzó a emanar una energía oscura de destellos rojizos el cual flotó y poco a poco se acercó al cadáver de Ganondorf y entró en su boca, totalmente.

Y el cuerpo del Rey del mal comenzó a agitarse con violencia y abrió sus ojos de par en par volviendo a la vida, comenzó a gritar como desquiciado mientras se movía y golpeaba su pecho con desesperación, la energía de Khyo le causaba un horroroso dolor. Lana quedó impactada sin poder creerlo, el demonio había devuelto a la vida al Rey del mal implantando de nuevo una parte de su alma, en ese momento la energía que fluía dentro de Ganondorf comenzó a recuperar su poder mientras que su portador seguía gritando hasta el punto que los oídos de Lana comenzaron a sangrar levemente por lo intenso que era el grito incesante. Khyo sonreía mientras miraba de reojo a la moribunda Hechicera. Ganondorf dejó de gritar comenzó a reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba de nuevo renovado, su cabello rojo fuego y una espesa barba desaliñada caía por su espalda y pecho respectivamente, su semblante era endurecido y soberbio tan característico de su alma, el Rey de la oscuridad se puso de pie observando con inmenso odio a Lana quien estaba a un par de metros, la maldita hechicera que había sido partícipe de su derrota. Sin embargo, algo sorprendió a Ganondorf, vió como el demonio que volvió a la vida se encontraba frente a él, y más aún cuando Khyo se arrodilló ante él con respeto y sumisión.

—Supremo Rey de la oscuridad, mi señor Ganondorf, futuro Rey de Hyrule.—dijo Khyo con un respeto desconcertante y seriedad y cordialidad no acorde a su demencia, Lana lo observó desde el suelo viendo el cinismo del demonio. ¿Qué pretendía?.

Ganondorf escaneó con frialdad a la criatura frente a el con un gesto indescriptible.

—Hoy me presento ante usted como un humilde súbdito, a servicio de su volun...—continuó el demonio alabando al Rey, Ganondorf seguía observándolo y de un momento a otro tomó por el cuello a Khyo interrumpiendo su adulación y con violencia lo puso contra la pared mientras que lo estrangulaba.

—Tú... Tú eres la fuente del poder de todos mis Antepasados y súbditos... No vienes a dar fidelidad ¿Crees que me engañarás, maldita escoria? Tu eres la oscuridad de las Diosas... La fuente de mi alma ¿No? No sé como tienes vida, pero agradezco tu estupidez, serás de donde tomaré todo el poder que de en gana al igual que mis pasadas vidas—dijo con prepotencia y altanería Ganondorf mientras apretaba más el cuello de su oponente. Khyo sólo comenzó a reír como desquiciado irritando al Rey. Pese a su gran frialdad y prepotencia, ni siquiera Ganondorf, el más temido de todos los enemigos del Héroe, no pudo disimular cierto desconcertimiento y perplejidad al sentir el abrumador poder de Khyo.

—Vamos, llevo miles años viendo como aceptas como súbditos a cualquier canalla que viene ante ti, tenía que ver si eras tan imbécil como para aceptarme a mi—dijo con burla Khyo mientras sonreía mostrando sus afilados dientes y soltando carcajadas en la cara del Rey del mal.

—Ga-Ganon...dorf... Alejate de... ¡él! ¡Huye!—exclamó Lana con sus pocas fuerzas arrastrándose por el suelo temiendo lo que haría Khyo. Era mucho más poderoso que Ganondorf, y por algo lo resucitó, era una peor amenaza que el mismo Rey del mal.

Ganondorf con desdén formó una esfera de poder de su renovada energía oscura y la lanzó a Lana electrocutándola sin misericordia y dejándola más herida y semi insconciente, con soberbia acalló a la hechicera.

—¿En serio creiste que te dejaría vivir cuando puedo usar tu poder a mi antojo?—dijo con sorna Ganondorf a Khyo mientras formaba otra esfera para acabar con él, ambos sonreían por lo que creían que pasaría, pero sólo uno reiría al final.

—Me robaste las palabras de la boca...—dijo con burla Khyo sonriendo y en ese instante Ganondorf soltó un quejido de dolor infernal, Khyo había clavado su mano con sus garras en el pecho de Ganondorf, las garras perforaron el acero de su armadura y atravesó por completo el torso del Rey del mal hasta que su mano salió por su espalda ensangrentada de fluido verdoso al ser gerudo. Ganondorf, aún con vida y desangrándose con la extremidad de su enemigo empalándolo por el pecho, intentaba zafarse soltando gruñidos ahogados de dolor.

—No luches, Ganondorf... Tu solo eres un cascarón, tu escondes lo que busco, una parte de mi que me robó tu primera encarnación... Quiero a Ganon, ese demonio es un fragmento de mi poder.—dijo Khyo mientras sacaba su mano del cuerpo de Ganondorf y este caía de rodillas muriendo y desangrándose lentamente, de repente el cuerpo del Rey comenzó a expulsar toda la energía negra que estaba en su interior, todo su poder y esencia como elegido de Din. La energía púrpura de destellos rojos abandonó el cuerpo de Ganondorf, y este cayó al suelo sin vida. La energía se acercó a Khyo y entró por su boca hasta haber absorbido toda, en ese momento el demonio comenzó también a gritar de dolor y sus músculos se agrandaron mientras el alma completa de Ganondorf se acoplaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, el Demonio no se detuvo ahí, sino que tomó el cuello del Gerudo con su mano izquierda alzándolo a centímetros del suelo comenzó a darle estocadas grotescas y sangrientas postmortem en su vientre y cuello con sus garrad, y finalmente perforó el cráneo de Rey del Mal, demostrando que el sadismo, saña y la violencia de ese Demonio híbrido no tenía límite, ya que reía a carcajadas mientras que se manchaba de fluido esmeralda, de la sangre del Gerudo.

—Vaya... Se siente... Excitante... Es irónico, tu alma se formó con una minúscula parte de mi poder, y aun así has aterrorizado por milenios a este mundo—dijo con tono enfermizo Khyo mientras que se recuperaba, tiró al suelo el cuerpo de Ganondorf, y con violencia dió una pisada brutal de su pesado miembro sobre la cabeza del fallecido, destruyendo por completo el cráneo del ya inerte Rey del mal. Khyo cerró los ojos y sonrió cínico, sintiendo la poderosa fuerza que corría dentro de él. Al abrir los ojos vió a la agonizante Lana quien en silencio estaba acurrucada en el piso, temblando, con la oscuridad consumiendo su cuerpo y con los ojos cerrados.—Si una pobre copia barata de mi logró traer oscuridad a este mundo en Eras pasadas, veamos que logrará hacer el digno Nemesis de las Diosas...—espetó con demencia y arrogancia.

Khyo se colocó frente a Lana, he hizo algo absolutamente abominable y innatural. Su pecho comenzó a abrirse en una línea vertical separándose las dos secciones de sus costillas y mostrando el interior de su torso, y lo que había dentro era totalmente imposible.

Dentro del pecho estaba la supuestamente mitológica Máscara de Majora, incrustada ahí y palpitando como si fuera su corazón, en el interior de su vientre estaba una esfera de energía oscura y rojiza, esa era el alma de Ganondorf que ahora era parte de Khyo. La alma oscura de Ganon regresaba a su origen, dentro de Khyo.

—Vine a este miserable mundo hace milenios para sacar el fragmento de oscuridad del Alma del Héroe del Tiempo... Como olvidarlo, el imbécil fue a buscar a su hada y no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para resistir mi maldición... Cayó en un sueño tan profundo, que su mente se volvió como un mundo nuevo, lo llamó Termina, y el villano que quería destruir dicho mundo era el fragmento de mi alma que tenía dentro de él... La Mascara de Majora. Ahora El alma de Ganon me pertenece, sólo me falta el espíritu del Heraldo...—enlistó en un murmuro Khyo. El Espíritu del Heraldo se encontraba sellada en el interior de la Espada Maestra, por lo cual para él era imposible obtenerla, al menos por su propia cuenta. Lana se impactó con tales palabras, Khyo había venido milenios de años atrás... Y no tardó en deducir que la desaparición del Héroe de Tiempo en Lost Woods y la Leyenda de la Pesadilla que había sufrido el Elegido, eran totalmente ciertas y causadas por Khyo, y la existencia de Majora era la prueba de ello.

—Se que estás reuniendo tu poca magia para huir, ve con la encarnación de Hylia o con el Héroe, diles de mi, hablales de lo que soy, y lo que haré. Advierteles, mi lucha no es con patéticos mortales como ustedes, mi lucha es con las malditas seres ustedes consideran Diosas—con frialdad y altanería a la hechicera, esta sintió frustración al oír que Khyo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía más opción que hacer lo que él decía, le quedaba poco tiempo y debía advertirle a alguien.

— _Fai Farore...—_ murmuró Lana inaudible teniendo ya sus hombros y tórax invadidos por la oscuridad, al susurrar el conjuro la rodeó un resplandor verdoso que la envolvió y llenó el ambiente con un fuerte viento. La mirada de desaprobación de Lana estaba clavadas en las de Khyo hasta que la esfera la cubrió por completo, para después desvanecerse y mostrar que Lana ya no estaba ahí, se había transportado.

—Esto no será una guerra, sino una masacre...—dijo en su típico tono enfermizo triple mientras que sonreía charlando con la soledad...

* * *

Era un gris día y la mañana en el castillo era excesivamente silencioso. Zelda caminaba pausadamente y con desgano por los pasillos del castillo. La Monarca de Hyrule iba hacia la habitación de su hermana menor, la Princesa Zylia. Debía darle una sincera disculpa a su hermana, y posteriormente a Impa, de hecho, debía pedir a varios unas disculpas. Suspiró con desánimo y se posicionó frente a la puerta blanca de una habitación. Zelda tocó con cautela la puerta esperando respuesta, pero no la recibió.

Sin embargo Zelda bien sabía que el silencio era la indiferencia de su hermana, inmadurez, por lo cual decidió entrar abriendo con lentitud la puerta, al hacerlo vió la habitación que ella tanto conocía, a fin de cuentas eran muy similares su habitación y esta, quizás uno que otro detalle los diferenciaba pero la igualdad era obvia, ambas hermanas tenían gustos similares. En una esquina de la habitación junto a un ventanal estaba ella, Zylia, sentada en una silla y dándole la espalda a la puerta y a Zelda quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación, la joven de dieciséis vestida también un blusón blanco de tirantes, tenía una larga cabellera rubia con bastantes mechones castaños, en sus manos llevaba un pincel y una paleta de pintura, y frente a ella un lienzo que tomaba la forma de un infinito paraíso boscoso. Sin embargo la joven artista ni se inmutó ante la presencia de su hermana mayor.

—Zylia...—dijo con voz quebrada y triste Zelda, sabía muy bien que estaba muy enojada con ella.

—Si, te disculpo, ahora puedes irte—respondió cortante la joven sin siquiera oírla. Zelda se preocupó, ya que su hermana era normalmente muy alegre, enérgica, nada le quitaba la sonrisa, pero ahora no era el caso.

—No es lo que piensas—contestó Zelda con voz más firme pero baja mientras daba lentos pasos hacia su hermana.

—Faltaste a tu compromiso conmigo a propósito por intentar aprobar una Ley absurda—mencionó duramente Zylia con enojo pero sin mirar a Zelda, continuaba pincelando su hermosa obra. Su tono demostraba reproche.

—Zylia, sabes que debo velar por nuestro Reino y para eso debo hacer sacrificios—Se defendió Zelda mientras se acercaba a Zylia y se sentada junto a ella mirándola pero su hermana se negaba a corresponderle la mirada con ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo he sido siempre la que ha pensado lo inhumano que es esa carga que tienes sobre ti. Pero habíamos planeado la visita al sastre hace meses, había arreglado mis compromisos para poder ir contigo el día que tuvieras disponible, ayer desperté ansiosa de ir juntas y me fallaste—respondió dolida y molesta la Zylia pero sin mirarla aún. Ofendida, como una niña a quien su madre (En este caso hermana que suplió el lugar de su fallecida madre) no le cumplió una promesa.

—Se que no tengo perdón, prometo enmend...—

—¿Enmendar? Las cosas que no cumpliste ya no importan Zelda, son cosas efímeras, lo que me duele es que hayas estado dispuesta a incumplirme por tus propios intereses ¿No te importó?—dijo Zylia interrumpiendo a Zelda y mirándola por fin a la cara. Los ojos de Zylia eran azules muy claros con destellos plateados, su cara era muy parecida y hermosa tal como la de Zelda, sólo que su rostro era más redondeado y sus ojos de tenue azul más pequeños que los de su hermana mayor, pese al parecido, Zylia tenía mas aire infantil al ser menor de edad aún. Tales palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Zelda como daga sin filo.

—No sabes cuanto me lamenté haberte incumplido pero no eran mis intereses, llevo años intentado esto y ayer fue mi primera y última oportunidad—respondió Zelda mirando a Zylia firme pero triste de estar en una discusión con su hermana.

—Por las Diosas, Zelda, es ilógico lo que quieres hacer, necesitamos defendernos, debemos aceptar el mundo como es, no como quisiéramos que fuera, no tener ejército no es la solución. Yo daría lo que fuera por paz eterna pero lamentablemente siempre habrá quien quiera lastimar, y si hay villanos dispuestos a lastimar vidas inocentes debemos tener como erradicarlos—dictaminó con rectitud la joven Princesa Zylia.

—No. No hay por que recurrir a la violencia, esa no era la voluntad de nuestros Padres, ellos siempre trataron de solucionar todo pacíficamente, y lo lograban siempre—dijo al borde de las lágrimas Zelda observando a su hermana, pero pese a hablar con la garganta entre cortada lo decía con determinación.

—La voluntad de nuestros Padres era que hiciéramos lo necesario por el bien de nuestro pueblo, no es violencia sino justicia. Zelda, se que no recuerdo mucho de Mamá...—dijo Zylia refiriéndose a su madre de una manera más informal y entrecerrando sus ojos con tristeza.—Cuando supe que murió simplemente mi memoria de ella se borró, éramos muy pequeñas. Pero por lo que me han contado Impa, los antiguos consejales y tú, se que era una mujer valerosa y fuerte, pero bondadosa y humilde. Ella era también una guerrera, pero nadie lo recuerda como una opresora, sino como una generosa e inigualable líder, y un Madre que nos amó, y que salvó tu vida esa noche...—dijo Zylia sonriendo débilmente. Zelda no contuvo ni una lágrima, las palabras de su hermana eran tan acertadas, y a la vez no... Zelda sentía una enorme culpa, ya que Zylia si que estuvo presente la noche en la que asesinaron a su madre. Pero por una razón que Zelda ocultaba con recelo, su hermana no recordaba nada en absoluto de esa noche, ni de su propia madre.

—Zelda, Dime algo quiero que seas totalmente sincera. No más secretos ¿Por qué odias a los Guerreros? Con la muerte de nuestra madre dejaste la esgrima y me prohibiste a mi practicarla, has tenido un recelo a los soldados, y ahora intentaste disolver el ejército ¿Qué pasó esa noche que murió nuestro Madre?—preguntó directa Zylia sin rodeos y totalmente deductiva esperando la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Zelda se impactó y su respiración se volvió irregular. Por mucho mantuvo oculto a las personas excepto a Impa que ella estuvo presente en el homicidio, y al parecer ya era hora de revelar la verdad a su hermana. Obviamente merecía saber. Zelda cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca para hablar meditando como decirlo, de nuevo los recuerdos aterradores del asesinato venían a su mente y su cuerpo se estremeció amargamente. Esa noche de Luna nueva, los gritos de dolor de su madre mientras su vida era arrancada, el pánico que ella sintió al ver el cadáver de su progenitora...

—Yo... Yo... Vi cuando asesinaron a mi Madre, Vi... Como un capitán lo asesinaba... Luego de matarla... Dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidaré... "Ya ha hecho", y se suicidó cortándose el cuello... Ví como la sangre corría. Todo por la voluntad de ese hombre, Aaron...—dijo entre dolidos sollozos Zelda y voz quebrada de llanto mientras relataba su horrorosa experiencia, Zylia inmediatamente abrazó a su hermana quien rompió en llanto, estrechándola contra su cuello y acariciando su cabellera dorada como consuelo. Sin embargo, la misma Zylia sintió como algo en su corazón se rompió al oír la verdad.

—Sólo un hombre despojado de su humanidad pudo hacer algo así. Por eso creo que nuestros peores enemigos pueden estar en nuestras filas, y haré lo necesario para que nadie sufra algo como eso. Mira cuanto daño ha hecho un sólo traidor a nuestra familia y a nuestro Reino, y no esperaré a que se cometa otro crimen para hacer algo al respecto. Si usamos la violencia para lograr un fin ¿Qué nos diferencia de Aaron Warren?—dijo Zelda tomando un tono determinado y reponiéndose de sus lágrimas.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermana Zelda sólo se levantó y mientras secaba sus lágrimas salió apresuradamente del cuarto dejando sola y enmudecida a su hermana menor con una espantosa verdad por procesar.

Zelda comenzó a caminar casi huyendo por los pasillos del castillo, quería estar sola, lo único que oía y sentía eran las repugnantes palabras y actos de ese traidor homicida, su voz era repulsiva en sus recuerdos, y su sanguinario acto que la marcó perpetuamente, una marca que nunca dejaría de doler. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que no había podido ser totalmente sincera, y revelarle a su hermana el por qué de su amnesia de ese atroz suceso.

La dama por fin llegó a su habitación y se encerró, apoyándose contra la puerta de su aposento, comenzó a romper en un mudo llanto mientras sus piernas se flexionaban hasta quedar en posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas y llorando sin consuelo.

Todo la mantenía agobiada, desde que tenía diez tuvo que comprender que su amada Madre ya no la acompañaría, desde que era muy pequeña estuvo bajo los tratos toscos y poco amables de muchos de la nobleza que envidiaban que era una Princesa y la futura Reina, a pesar de que era una inocente niña que no pidió ser de la alta clase, vino al mundo sin importarle el si nacía en el seno de una familia humilde o una adinerada. Y muchas veces, repudiaba ser de la Realeza, todas sus rutinas desde infante era medido por ética y responsabilidad, siempre tuvo sobre sus hombros el inmenso peso de su título como heredera al trono. Nunca había podido tener amistades además de Impa y su propia hermana, siempre soñó con ir al horizonte, viajar sin ataduras, perderse en los confines del mundo, pero esa hermosa fantasía se desmoronaba cada vez que despertaba en todas las mañanas.

Y ahora su pueblo dependía de ella, después de la muerte de su Madre una oscura nube de tragedias y desolación cubrió Hyrule. El Reino ya no era como antes. Zelda había sido proclamada como monarca, y la presionaban a casarse lo antes posible para ser coronada como Reina y llenar el vacío de poder que había. Pero tal asunto había sido intensamente pospuesto por la Princesa, argumentando que ahora su responsabilidad era dirigir su pueblo y cuidar de su familia, y su dedicación y atención debía ser dirigido exclusivamente a eso.

Pero más allá del compromiso como tal, Zelda siempre tuvo un inexplicable recelo a los hombres. Como odiaba las falsos e hipócritas nobles que la cortejaban con adulaciones. Muchas veces oyó del amor verdadero y único, almas gemelas destinadas a amarse, pero sencillamente no se imaginaba amar a un hombre, no lograba prever una vida junto a alguien más, nunca veía posible el intimidar con alguien que estuviera destinada para ella, cosa que la avergonzaba pensar pero a la vez le daba una pavorosa curiosidad. Menos imaginaba formar una familia como todos esperaban de ella como Monarca. Tales exigencias la abrumaban.

El futuro cercano le aterraba, porque no tenía ni idea de como enfrentarlo. Extrañaba a su Madre, extrañaba su guía y amor. Deseaba llenar ese vacío que sentía en su corazón, un vacío que la ahogaba y desesperaba pero no sabía como aliviar.

Y sin explicar por qué, sintió una extraña necesidad de abrazar y llorar en el pecho de alguien en específico, pero no sabía a quien, era como si su cuerpo conociera a quien quería estrechar, a él, y solo a él, y lo necesitaba con desesperación contra su piel y sentir tiernas caricias en su rostro, pero su mente desconocía la identidad de ese individuo. Ante tal sensación tan desconcertante, Zelda sólo pudo apoyar su rostro en sus rodillas y abrazarse aún más en su amargo llanto y soledad. Sin embargo, un intenso destello verde alumbró el centro de su habitación cegándola unos instantes, la esfera de energía color esmeralda se expandió un poco y un fuerte viento remolineó la habitación y sacudiendo las vestiduras y el cabello de Zelda, sus manos cubrían sus ojos para detener los destellos que la molestaban en sus ojos. La Princesa totalmente sorprendida por este fenómeno se puso de pie en posición defensiva y rápidamente sus manos se juntaron palma contra palma.

— _Saigiat Imparus..._ —murmuró rápidamente Zelda, dispuesta a defenderse, formando una esfera de magia Blanca entre sus manos con naturalidad en guardia a lo que pasaba en su habitación. Sin embargo su rostro mostró un gesto de perplejidad al ver que estaba dentro del destello, la luz se desvaneció mostrando que una joven de cabello azul, caía estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose y estando semi-insconciente.

Zelda respiraba con dificultad mientras veía a la chica que estaba en el suelo de su habitación a unos centímetros de distancia, estaba retorciéndose de dolor y su cuerpo era consumido por energía oscura, todo su torso, brazos, y piernas estaban invadidos por este maldito conjuro que le puso Khyo, lo único que quedaba sin contaminarse era el rostro y manos de Lana. Zelda se aterró y quedó enmudecida al ver tan impactante imagen.

—¡¿Q...Quien es usted?!—exclamó presa de los nervios Zelda mientras preparaba su ataque aún desconfiando de la intrusa.

—Zelda... M-me llamó Lana... Soy la Guardiana del Tiempo... ¡Ah!—dijo débil y temblorosa Lana presentándose en voz baja, y repentinamente exclamó de dolor, la oscuridad avanzó más y comenzó a contaminar parte del demacrado y lloroso rostro de Lana. Zelda sin siquiera meditar sintió que esa joven era importante, alguien que debía ayudar sin dudarlo, alguien confiable, cuando ni siquiera la conocía. Dominada por esa sensación deshizo su conjuro ofensivo y se acercó rápidamente a Lana para ayudarla y recostandola en su regazo, al tenerla tan cerca pensó que era inconcebible tener tanta cercanía con un intruso, podría ser un enemigo, pero una pequeña y minúscula parte de sí misma mucho más poderosa que su consciencia le gritaba que debía hacer lo posible por esa joven moribunda.

—N-no puedo hacer un hechizo de sanación, es muy avanzado para mi—dijo con nerviosismo Zelda observando detenidamente la terrible condición decadente de Lana y sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudarla.

—No... funcionaría, ya lo intente...—contestó Lana en un tono abogado y dolido.—Zelda...—murmuró Lana mientras que con lágrimas en sus ojos acercaba su mano consumida en oscuridad para intentar acariciar el rostro de su querida amiga del pasado, pese a que en su nueva vida no la recordaba, Lana sabía que en el fondo del alma de su amiga estaba intacto el lazo de su amistad.

Zelda sentía como su corazón se quebraba, no entendía por qué, si no conocía a esta joven que estaba en sus brazos, pero su espíritu se perturbaba en dolor al verla sufrir y sintió una embargadora sensación de tristeza cuando la joven película azul le acarició con dulzura la mejilla.

—Zelda... De-bes... Cumplir tu destino... Se... Se acerca...—susurró sin aliento Lana observando con ruego a la Princesa.

—¿Qué se acerca, de qué hablas?—preguntó Zelda con ansiedad sintiendo una vacío en su vientre.

—La extinción... Depende de ti... Y de...del Héroe Legendario detenerlo... Te he observado desde que naciste y siempre has tenido un potencial sin igual, eres la Diosa de la profecía...—dijo Lana mientras que tomaba una pausa y respiraba dificultosamente.

—¿Héroe Legendario? Pero... Son leyendas, solo mitos—respondió confundida Zelda.

—Je... No puedes estar más equivocada... Es real... Tú eres la nueva encarnación de la Diosa Hylia y la... Protegida de Nayru...—dijo Lana respirando con esfuerzo, y dió un doloroso gemido mientras la oscuridad invadió la mitad de su rostro y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos/púrpura por la maldición.

—No puede ser...—Zelda quedó pasmada y sin palabras, sintió como su alma se caía a un vacío al oír tan arrolladora verdad, su mente quedó en blanco y no encontrando pronunciar una sílaba.

—Eres la Princesa del Destino... Y te corresponde proteger la luz de nuestro mundo, con la ayuda del Héroe... Pero el enemigo no será como tus pasadas vidas... El es peor que todos los Reyes del mal y cualquiera de sus súbditos... Prometeme... Que serás fuerte y nunca te rendirás, que lucharás si es necesario, y que jamás retrocederás... Prometelo...—murmuró ya en sus últimos alientos la joven hechicera.

—Yo... Sí, lo prometo...—respondió Zelda aun aturdida pero con total determinación en sus palabras pese a no poder evitar estar confundida.

—Gracias, te extrañé todos estos siglos...—dijo Lana sonriendo triste y con lágrimas corriendo en su rostro.

—Y yo a ti Lana...—respondió Zelda en voz quebrada sin estar consciente de sus propias palabras hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, sólo le nació decirlo.—Pero yo no te conozco—dijo confundida la Princesa atrapándose a si misma en sus propias palabras, aún sin comprender por que dijo esos vocablos, no fue ella, sino una parte interna de su ser.

—Sí me conoces... Sólo que fue en tu anterior vida... Presta mucha atención... Tengo una maldición... Que me puso este ser, se hace llamar Khyo... Está succionando todo mi poder, y cuando muera, tendrá a su merced todas mis habilidades... Sin límites... Por eso debo sellar mi alma, para evitar eso, y no permitir que se fortalezca más de lo que ya está... Estaré en un estado inanimado... Volveré a la vida apenas acaben con ese ser... Pero siempre podrás comunicarte conmigo desde el mundo de los sueños... Los acompañaré en todo el periplo con mi espíritu velandolos—explicó Lana lo más rápido y claro que pudo. Zelda asintió temblorosa y con duda mientras sus preciosos ojos arradiaban una avalancha de sensaciones amargas.

—Aunque tu cuerpo sea otro, tu alma es la misma, tan pura y amable... Siempre serás mi amiga... En esta vida y en las próximas... Cuidate...—Y al decir la última palabra, Lana juntó sus palmas y murmurando unas palabras incomprensibles para Zelda, su cuerpo comenzó a destellar intensamente colores celestes, y emanando un aura eléctrico. Ese intenso resplandor consumió la oscuridad que la estaba impregnando, pero a la vez, comenzó a transformar el cuerpo de la hechicera en una especie de Cristal traslúcido con tono azulado, hasta quedar inerte e inanimada, como una escultura de vidrio precioso. Se encogió poco a poco, hasta un ínfimo tamaño, como el de una mínima figurilla de Cristal en las manos de Zelda, con la forma de la hechicera, y del cristal sobresalió dos extensiones de Cristal, como si fuera un collar, y el cristal celeste la joya que lucía. Sin meditaciones, guiada por el instinto aunque con cierta duda, Zelda tomó ambos extremos de los listones de cristales, observando el collar.

— _Te concedo todo mi poder... El que tanto avariciaba Khyo. Usalo para traer la luz de la paz y la justicia a este mundo—_ dijo la voz de Lana por comunicación telepática a Zelda, para luego silenciarse. Zelda con algo de duda y con manos frías, ató algo torpe los listones de cristales entrelazados en su delgado y pálido cuello.

Sintió una gran energía recorrer todo su cuerpo, una intensidad sin igual, como si literalmente electricidad corriera por su interior, pero sin dañarla, al contrario, sentía un increíble poder mágico poseerla. Pero la rubia seguía en un trance, tratando de procesar todos los desbordantes sentimientos encontrados y verdades reveladas, mirando a un punto indeterminado, por el rostro de Zelda corrió una espesa lágrima al sentir una terrible pérdida en su corazón, como el de haber perdido a una amiga en quien tenía su total confianza y aprecio. Su alma se perturbó en una mayor tristeza y desconsuelo, bajando el semblante. Más sin embargo el espíritu de su amiga estaría con ella, tal como había declarado en sus últimas palabras.

Y luego de unos instantes un poderoso destello dorado apareció en el dorso de la mano de Zelda, tres triángulos en pirámide, pero el único que brillaba de color dorado intenso como oro era el inferior izquierdo, la Trifuerza de la sabiduría representada por Nayru. Zelda observó impactada el símbolo dorado, convenciendose totalmente que era la encarnación de las antiguas Princesas del Destino, esa marca según la leyenda era la prueba de ser la elegía de la Diosa de la sabiduría

—Bendecida seas por las Diosas, Zelda, encarnación de la Diosa Hylia y poseedora de la esencia de Nayru—dijeron múltiples voces al unísono, todas de mujeres jóvenes, con un tono maduro pero cargados de amabilidad y calidez, Zelda levantó la vista directo hacia donde provenía tales voces tan peculiares y a la vez tan conocidas, justo al frente de ella. Al hacerlo sus ojos celestes se abrieron a más no poder por la impactante imagen frente a ella. Ahí estaban de pie y en fila cinco damas de belleza sublime, pero sus cuerpos eran ligeramente traslúcidos, entidades no físicas, sino espirituales. La primera era una joven rubia oro de cabello en fleco sobre su frente y dos trenzas en cada lado de su rostro, sus ojos de color azul rey era tan brillantes como el cielo sobre el mar de nueves que rodeaba la mítica isla sobre los cielos, Skyloft. Tal joven tenía la particularidad de tener un aspecto tan libre y humilde, su belleza se resaltaba sola en un rostro angelical y sonriente, vestía con un velo tan blanco como la nieve y bastante largo que llegaba a sus tobillos, encajes en la parte de su cuello, las mangas eran anchas, y sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda.

La segunda joven era una de las más llamativas de entre las espíritus, ya que vestía de manera muy peculiar, con una malla cuerpo completo negro con detalles azul rey en los muslos, botas negras, un pectoral de tela blanca y bufanda que cubría su torso y tenía dibujos tribales que Zelda conocía, el ojo de la lágrima sangrienta, el símbolo de los Sheikahs, las manos de tal joven estaba envuelta en vendas blancas al igual que sus rodillas y cuello, de hecho su rostro estaba envuelto en vendas hasta la nariz cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, sus cabello rubio era corto y no le llegaba ni a los hombros entre mechones puntiagudos y desordenados que le daba un aspecto algo varonil pese a que se notaban discretas curvas femeninas en su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de los Sheikah naturales sus ojos eran azules rey tan intensos y oscuros como el cielo nocturno, sin embargo sus cavidades ocultares expresaban melancolía, tristeza, y seriedad a la vez. La tercera joven era una elegante dama de realeza inmaculada en un vestido largo de lino perla con bordados de oro en las orillas, su cintura era cubierta con un cinturón dorado que sostenía una tapiz purpura y dorado que caía en medio de su vestido con diseños tradicionales representativos de la familia Real de Hyrule, un corset purpura en forma de chaleco bastante ajustado a su busto también de tono violeta cubría parte de su torso, tenía hombreras también de oro y una majestuosa tiara del mismo material con un zafiro incrustado tan brillante y majestuoso como sus ojos azules celeste. Su rostro asimétrico y perfecto era precioso que expresaba seriedad pero a la vez una sincera amabilidad, su cabello era castaño claro en una estrecha trenza que llegaba hasta sus caderas. Curioso era que en su mano en el dedo anular portaba una alianza matrimonial, y en su espalda portaba en una funda bastante delgada y discreta un florete de acero blanco.

La cuarta era una dama joven de majestuosa sofisticación, elegancia y belleza muy singular, su cabello largo era castaño con dorados mechones rubios y totalmente suelto con una lujosa tiara de oro con un rubí incrustado contrastando el color zafiro de sus hermosos ojos, su piel era de un fino y perfecto blanco de pureza y supremacía superior al de la luz de la luna, su rostro era una hermosa obra de arte hecha por las Diosas, su vestuario consistía en un vestido blanco ajustado en un corsé del mismo color y de un cuello abierto exponiendo sus delicados hombros. Destacaba el color negro y oro en los bordados de los extremos del vestido en diseños tradicionales de la familia real, los laterales de la falda y el pecho. En su muñeca portaba una pulsera color azul rey, un obsequio que le devolvió una muy preciada amiga y aliada que conoció en épocas recónditas, y que en su nueva vida se reencontraron. La estrechez de la prenda abrazaba la sublime figura de la Dama, con la tiara fina de oro adornando sus sedoso cabellos y pálida frente. Argollas delgadas, y un conjunto de collares con piedras preciosas representado su alta clase, mas sin embargo, ninguna gema lograba opacar la hermosura y humildad que irradiaba, pura y celestial. Portaba un anillo de matrimonio que le traía innumerables recuerdos del alma del ser con quien estaba eternamente unida.

Y la última era la de aspecto más imponente y fuerte de todas, era una princesa equipada y vestida como guerrera, llevando consigo en su cintura un Florete de acero pulido. Tenía gruesas hombreras y pectorales de oro que protegían su puntos vulnerables del torso, bajo su corsé flexible se escondía un chaleco protector que protegía su vientre de estocadas de armas cortas, tenía botas largas tácticas pero con ornamentos de oro, tenía además una sobrefalda que salía de su corsé con bordados rosados, púrpura, y dorados, dicha prenda estaba dividida en dos por un corte vertical entre las piernas de la Princesa guerrera para mayor agilidad en combate. Su cabello dorado estaba arreglado en una trenza gruesa, y su rostro ovalado con facciones finas y hermosas demostraban en conjunto con sus ojos de azul cielo una fortaleza y valentía sin igual, pero no excluyendo su notable bondad y amor. Y sin mencionar el detalle de que en su dedo anular, al igual que varias otras de sus semejantes, portaba con honor una alianza o anillo de matrimonio del más fino de los metales preciosos.

Zelda observó cada una de las espíritus, todas eran en cierta forma totalmente distintas pero a la vez tan similares, sus ojos, sus rostros, sus miradas, sus auras, sus esencias, sus almas, eran tan similares, almas puras cargadas de una sabiduría sin igual, madurez inigualable, fortaleza sin par, y calidez, cariño y bondad rebosante en sus corazones. Por un instante no pudo ignorar la sensación de conocer a cada una de esas mujeres.

Zelda rápidamente se puso de pie ante tales entidades y sus ojos no parpadeaban mirando a las damas. Las detallaba, con una mirada algo perdida y nublada.

—¿Qui-quienes son ustedes?—preguntó con voz cortada Zelda dominada totalmente por la conmoción.

—Somos tú—respondieron en perfecta sincronía las cinco damas mientras observaban con atención a la joven.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

¿...?

¿Qué opinan?

Pues, estoy dando inicio a lo que es uno de los personajes con la personalidad más excéntricas y explosivas de mi obra. Espero haberlo manejado de manera que les agrade. No se asusten, seguirán habiendo guiños de nuestros villanos preferidos, no los tiré a la basura, estarán estrechamente relacionados con Khyo, más de lo que creen. Khyo será literalmente una fudión de todos ellos. Este capítulo explica lo mencionado en los prólogos.

Y pues, también hizo debut las Espíritus de la Diosa Hylia, es como los "Fantasmas" de cada una de las Princesas, de SS, OOT, TP, AU (Almas Unidas), HW. Respectivamente. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para expresar físicamente a tu Zelda, **Artemiss** , espero haya sido de tu agrado ^^ Igual mi fuerte no es describir vestimentas xD Es una de las cosas que más odio al escribir, me gusta más dar por sentado el físico de los personajes y centrarme en su personalidad, pero este caso era importante.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han comentado :D No saben cuanto ánimos me da. Ahora creo que la página tiene problemas serios con los Review, lo he visto en varios Fics, publican comentario y no aparecen entre los Reviews. Algo raro. De todos modos yo leeré sus comentarios en mi correo hasta que se solucione este fallo. Muchísimos saludos y agradecimientos y nos vemos el próximo Domingo ^^

¡Feliz año nuevo y prospero 2016!


	8. Emboscada

**Capitulo VIII: Emboscada**

Era una mañana nublada en los cielos que abrazaban la tierra de Hyrule. Pero no una penumbra normal... Sino una cargada de melancolía, oscuridad, como emisario de una terrible desgracia. Se notaba que las nubes negras invadían las montañas del Noroeste. El frío era incesante, más como una brisa gélida entre el sufrimiento. Pero un fuerte escándalo invadía el Territorio que rodeaba el Castillo de Hyrule. Gritos, melodías y exclamaciones a todo pulmón se oían a cientos de kilómetros.

—¿Y ahora que sucede en la Ciudadela...? —preguntó para sí mismo Link, a lo alto de un árbol estaba sentado, observando a la lejanía el escándalo y la celebración que había en la capital de Hyrule. No era una fecha festiva ni nada parecido, y por eso era algo extraño.

El joven eligió la indiferencia. Estaba malhumorado y notablemente melancólico, incluso desanimado y triste, se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir, deseando con todas sus fuerzas corregir todo su... fracaso. Se sentía tan inútil y cobarde. Y contemplar el cielo, sólo hacia que su corazón se embargará en un horrorosa depresión. Sentía literalmente como su alma sufría de un dolor desconocido, parecido al de perder un ser amado... Ajeno al sufrimiento de su semejante elegida por las Diosas, intentó ignorar ese sufrimiento que lo embargaba.

Miró el majestuoso bosque bajo en la que cantaban todos los animales, el olor mentolado de los pinos, el olor a tierra y la humedad del rocío lo hacía sentir en casa. Con una perfecta agilidad bajó del árbol, estando sólo vestido por pantalones y botas y una simple túnica color crema unicolor. Una vez en tierra comenzó a caminar hacia otro árbol, uno en específico, que tenía una construcción en sus ramas, una casita.

Comenzó a escalar el tronco como si hubiera nacido haciendo eso, y en unos segundos ya había ascendido diez metros y llegado a la entrada de la casa. Todo era rudimentario y básico, una cama, una mesa, una silla. Más nada. La comida y el agua la buscaba a diario. Se quedó parado ahí, estético en medio de la casa, y repentinamente la mente de Link comenzó a vagar de nuevo, pensado en lo acontecido hacia ya tres días... Había decepcionado a Aedan, a Saria, a si mismo. Luego discutió fuertemente con su maestro, al punto de que intercambiaron dolorosos insultos. Y ahora estaba ahí, escondido y rehuyendo de los suyos. Sólo. Se sentía el peor de los idiotas y canallas, deseando simplemente desaparecer. Estaba frustrado, dolido, amargado.

" _Todos los seres vivos tenemos una razón para vivir, y quien no la tiene vale más estando muerto_ "

¿Cual era su razón de vivir? No le quedaba casi nada, cada día decaía más y más. Tenía una familia, si, pero extrañaba insanamente a sus Padres biológicos, a pesar de haberlos perdido de pequeño los recordaba perfectamente, cada detalle, cada vestigio, cada facción. Link se preguntaba cada día cual era su razón para seguir vivo. Buscar entrar al ejército era una medida desesperada de rellenar ese vacío, él lo sabía, y se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por ello. Estaba auténticamente perdido, dentro de si mismo. No tenía paz interior. Y lo exasperaba conseguir un alivio a su dolor ¿Y si la solución era dejar de vivir...? Varias veces esa idea había pasado por la mente del joven guerrero, pero obviamente jamás y nunca lo consideró como opción, ni en su estado más desequilibrado y depresivo. Estaba decidido a buscar su destino, ese era el juramento que le hizo a su amado Padre.

Repentinamente, estando Link sólo y dándole la espalda a la puerta de la casita, sintió como sus orejas puntiagudas se levantaban oyendo un casi inexistente sonido. Se quedó quieto, inmóvil, y en un movimiento de velocidad casi sobrehumana sacó de su cinturón una daga rústica y girándose la lanzó directo a la puerta de su casa que hacia unos instantes estaba sola, pero al girarse y tirar el arma blanca vió que ahí estaba Aedan, quien había llegado con un sigilo digno de un fantasma. La arma fue directo hacia la frente del Arquero. Pero este, con una agilidad refinada detuvo el arma con sus dedos a escasos milímetros de perforar su cráneo.

—Mejora tu puntería, casi me das entre las cejas—gruñó tosco y algo molesto el arquero tirando la Daga al piso de madera.

—Ese era el blanco—dijo enojado Link mientras que fruncía el ceño y le daba a su mentor una mirada fría, más sin embargo, muy en el fondo demostraba tristeza, por la discusión que había tenido pocos días antes con su maestro y casi padre.

—Hpm... Link, escucha. No vengo a pelear, al contrario, vengo con bandera blanca—dijo Aedan superando la impresión e incluso la gracia que le dió el comentario de su alumno, pero contuvo toda demostración de risa o sonrisa. En lugar de eso, al igual que Link, la consciencia le pesaba por lo sucedido entre ambos. Y deseaba arreglar todo.

Link abrió los ojos de lo sorprendido. Aedan era famoso por lo terco, insolente y orgulloso que era, y ahora estaba ahí, dando el primer paso con humildad...

—Aedan... Yo...—murmuró Link con semblante gacho.

—No no, deja los lloriqueos, que el que se disculpará aquí soy yo. He dicho. Siento realmente... Haberme comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Me descolocó el ver a, ya sabes, Impa... La sangre me hirvió. Y cuando vi que te habían rechazado por hacer lo que yo te dije, cambiar tu identidad, sentí culpa y molestia. Pero acabé cometiendo una estupidez... Te ofendí Link, y lo lamento... Fui yo quien no cumplió la promesa que hice a tu Padre, de siempre cuidarte—dijo rápido e incómodo el Guerrero pelinegro. Link oyó con atención lo que dijo.

—No, Aedan...—

—Dejame terminar. Siempre he sentido envidia de ti, Link. Eres más fuerte de lo que yo alguna vez podré ser, has pasado por demasiado y sigues aquí, luchando. Tu valentía es sin igual y digna de alabanza, lo que quiero decir es que, hasta el más poderoso Guerrero habría caído si hubiera pasado lo que tú. Y no sólo sobreviviente, sino que te has convertido el hombre que tu padre y tu madre tanto anhelaron ver. Estarían orgullosos—dijo con voz ronca el arquero.

Esas palabras causaron un gran golpe el rubio, y elevando su mirada observó a su querido maestro, sin palabras y boqueando al sentir un gran alivio al oír esas palabras.

—Sin embargo... De verdad, podemos conseguir la manera de que ingreses al ejército... Podemos lograrlo—dijo Aedan con cautela mirando a su pupilo. Link arrugó el semblante al oír el comentario.

—No. Si iba a entrar al ejército era por mi propia cuenta. No quiero tu ayuda Aedan, no así, y no es por orgulloso o engreído, sólo quiero probarme a mi mismo que puedo lograr cosas por mi propia cuenta.—explicó Link expresándose claramente pero con seriedad. Aedan entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo un golpe bajo al oír esas palabras.

—Está bien, tu mismo lo dijiste, yo no soy tu Padre, y como tal no tengo derecho a entrar en tu vida. Me quedó claro. Lo que también te quería decir es que lamento si alguna vez sentiste que yo intentaba sustituir o reemplazar a tu Padre. No podría, no soy nada comparado con un hombre tan valiente y noble como lo fue él, un Guerrero excepcional, y un hombre de familia que los amó. Creeme que nunca fue mi intensión que...—dijo con claro pesar el testarudo hombre, desviando la mirada. Pero Link lo interrumpió.

—No es eso Aedan...—Link suspiró profundamente buscando las palabras indicadas, cerró los ojos, suspiró de nuevo y lo miró.—La razón por la que quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta es porque deseo que estés orgulloso por algo que logré por merecerlo. Y sobre lo que no eres mi Padre... Es cierto, no somos familia de sangre, pero si somos familia con lazos más fuertes que esos, Saria siempre será mi hermana y ambos seremos siempre tus hijos, Aedan, tú me salvaste la vida esa esa noche que me quedé sólo en el mundo, que murieron mis padres, y en el incendio... tu sacrificaste todo por cuidar de mi y de Saria, nos alimentaste, nos vestiste, nos apoyaste siempre, a mi me enseñaste a usar la Espada, el arco y la flecha, me enseñaste a montar a caballo, a acampar, siempre has estado ahí para nosotros, una sombra que nos cuida tal como un Sheikah, recuerdo que a veces llegabas cansado en las noches y aún así nos leías las leyendas del Héroe del Tiempo y nos acompañabas hasta que quedáramos dormidos, y sin importar qué, siempre hemos podido contar contigo, no sólo como Padre, sino como amigos, compañeros y aliados. No eres Aliath Wyhert, y aunque el me engendró, tu no tienes nada que envidiarle. Si lo que tu has sido para mi no es ser un Padre, entonces las Diosas sabrán qué lo es—dijo Link en un tono amable y muy sincero al hombre que era el segundo Padre que tuvo en su vida. Aedan se puso frente a Link, con un gesto indescriptible, pero en el corazón del titán de ojos grises, algo dentro de su corazón marchito se movió al oír tales palabras. El inmenso hombre sólo abrazó con fuerza a Link. Este correspondió al ahogante abrazo, sonriente.

—Es imposible que vaya a sentirme orgulloso de ti, porque ya lo estoy—aseguró Aedan sonriendo mientras se separaba de Link.

—...Creo que Saria se estaría burlando ahora por lo cursis que estamos siendo...—dijo con reproche Link, en un tono divertido.

Aedan sólo rió.—Seguramente. Ni una palabra a ella—respondió también jocoso el Arquero. Link asintió y rieron.

—¿Cómo estás chico?—preguntó Aedan más serio. Ser caballero de Hyrule era el sueño de Link, y se lo habían arrancado. Estaba preocupado por ello.

—Estoy bien—digo con cierta duda Link, aún sintiéndose profundamente triste por ser rechazado. Aedan interpretó el gesto de Link, sentía melancolía por lo de no haber sido aceptado.

—No te preocupes. Podrás cumplir tu sueño, está en tu sangre, recuerdo que desde niño querías ser caballero como tu padre, siempre ayudabas a quien lo necesitaba, tu madre tuvo que suturarte más de una vez por pelearte con los bravucones de la academia real—dijo con nostalgia Aedan sonriendo con pesar, esos días de la infancia de su hijo adoptivo. Pese a que Link tenía serios problemas, jamás perdió su sentido del deber y su nobleza era tal que en múltiples ocasiones había defendido a las personas de su pueblo ante problemas de cualquier índole sin importarle su propia integridad sino la de los demás. Aedan siempre le enorgulleció que Link deseaba ser un caballero para defender la integridad y soberanía de Hyrule, defender a los más débiles, y hacer justicia a los malhechores. Link puso un gran gesto de melancolía fusionada con nostalgia, al momento de oír como su maestro hablaba de sus padres.

—Que las Diosas te escuchen.—sonrió Link débil pero sincero.—Sabes... Hace tiempo tengo deseos de viajar ¿Podemos ir, tu, Saria y yo, a los bosques de Farone por un par de semanas? Necesito liberarme y también un lugar solitario para que entrenemos.—pidió agotado Link, deseoso de viajar como desde su niñez. Explorar era tan placentero para él.

—Claro, preparé provisiones y avisaré a Saria, dejará de lado sus lecciones de medicina gustosa por ir a los bosques con nosotros, vendremos a buscarte al amanecer para planear una ruta ¿Te parece?—aceptó el guerrero de ojos grises sonriendo a medias. Link asintió.—Bien, despierta a tiempo, no vendremos a sacarte de la cama como siempre. Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana—continuó el hombre mientras se encaminaba a la salida. Link sólo contestó con un asentimiento y una media sonrisa. Aedan se fue por la puerta cerrándola a medias, dejando de nuevo a Link sólo.

Este último se sentía un poco mejor, hablarlo con alguien le quitó un peso de encima. Estaba totalmente solo de nuevo en la oscuridad de su hogar, dió unos pasos con pies hacia la puerta de su casa, el bosque estaba desértico, Link volvió a su refugio y se recostó en silencio en su cama. Pasaron diez, treinta, cuarenta minutos, y repentinamente el estómago de Link dió un furioso rugido.

—Creo que ya debo comenzar a cazar—murmuró divertido el rubio levantándose alarmado por el hambre. El chico buscó bajo su cama y sacó unas cuantas cosas, un arco y Carcaj de cacería, su Espada, una túnica de acero y unos guanteletes de dedos recortados. Se puso la túnica entretejida con ebras de acero sobre su túnica blanca, ató su funda con la espada dentro en su espalda, junto con el Carcaj repleta de flechas y su arco en mano. Ajustó sus botas, su cinturón y guardó unas cuantas dagas y un cuchillo y partió a cazar para conseguir el almuerzo y la cena, y agua para hervir.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, y Link seguía con su meticulosa y complicada labor de cacería. Se encontraba entre unos arbustos, con el arco tensado, apuntando directo a la cabeza de un ciervo macho que tomaba agua de un riachuelo. El rubio hizo su labor perfectamente, comprimió su abdomen, respiró profundo, tensó la cuerda del arco con la flecha en él, cerró un ojo para agudizar su puntería, y comenzó a suspirar muy lentamente aflojando su pulso para disparar la flecha...

Sin embargo, repentinamente el ciervo que estaba a unos treinta metros se alertó, y comenzó a huir antes de que siquiera Link soltara la cuerda y disparara la flecha. Esta reacción del animal extrañó de sobremanera al rubio, no había hecho ni el más mínimo ruido. ¿Qué alertó al animal? De repente todas las aves tras de el se alzaron en vuelo... Había alguien tras de él.

Link se quedó quieto, sin moverse, pensando en como reaccionar a la apremiante situación, sus ojos miraron de reojo sin mover la cabeza, pesando en pocos milisegundos el qué hacer. Había alguien tras de él a una corta distancia según parecía. Las orejas puntiagudas de Link se alzaron. Comenzó a pensar que sería mejor usar la espada para defenderse, la que llevaba en su espalda, ya que era su arma predilecta, y aunque era un Arquero hecho y derecho prefería mil veces más un arma blanca de dos filos. Al tener su arco con una flecha ya en ella, tuvo que conformarse y atacar con lo que más ventaja le daba en esos instantes, el arco. En un rápido, letal, entrenado y perfecto movimiento, sin dudar ni parpadear en un efectivo movimiento, Link mantuvo la flecha en el orificio del arma y tensó la cuerda mientras se giraba para quedar de frente al intruso y apuntarle al corazón, todo lo hizo en menos de un segundo.

Sin embargo, cuando observó claramente quien estaba ahí, resultaba que no era uno, sino cinco individuos, de cuerpos ligeramente traslúcidos a la luz tenue del sol que traspasaba el follaje de los árboles, eran hombres, la mayoría de aspecto joven maduro, pero todos sin duda eran fuertes y valeroso, llenos de coraje, pero mostrando una mirada y aura llena de nobleza, humildad, rectitud y pureza.

Link quedó enmudecido y de piedra al ver a la fila de seres espirituales, uno al lado del otro, quienes observaban atentos y con gestos indescifrables al joven rubio armado con un arco, bajó lentamente el arma mientras detallaba a cada espíritu abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

El primero era el que tenía el aspecto de más sabio, era un hombre de cabello rubios oscuros casi castaño bastante largo y despeinado, era de estatura media, vestido con una túnica o sayo tan verde como el follaje del Bosque en primavera y un gorro del mismo color, tenía unos pantalones tácticos holgados color crema, guanteletes sin dedos y traía botas de cuero grueso color marrón, por su torso corría una correa que sostenía un amplio escudo en su espalda y una funda azul rey con ornamentos dorados, pero estaba vacía, sin la espada dentro. Su rostro era algo ovalado de facciones finas y atractivas, con una sonrisa ligera, sus ojos eran azules como zafiros y entrecerrados con una mirada de calidez. Sobre su cuello colgaba un enorme collar de oro, y tenía además unas hombreras de metal adornados con pieles, dándole aspecto de un feudal o líder de un Clan de caballero de sus tiempos, además de poseer una gran cantidad de pulseras de piedras, y algunos anillos bastante extravagantes.

El segundo era el más llamativo de todos, ya que no era un Hylian, sino un Stalfo, la especie de esqueletos fantasmas malditos que habitaban en Lost Woods, de apariencia muy peculiar y majestuosa, era titánico, media dos metros y diez centímetros de alto, su cuerpo era compuesto únicamente por su estructura ósea, vestía con una oxidada y muy deteriorada armadura de acero de cuerpo entero, dañada por la humedad y la intemperie, entre las grietas habían ramas y enredaderas marchitas, en su cintura colgaba un tapiz carcomido que caía entre sus piernas, tenía un escudo también antiguo y una espada milenaria, curiosamente, la espada la tomaba con la mano izquierda. Su calavera y cráneo era protegida por un casco de capitán con una cruz sobresaliente partida y en el mismo estado viejo de toda la armadura. El orificio ocular izquierdo de su cráneo tenía un destello rojo carmesí a diferencia del otro que estaba totalmente vacío. A acentuándose del resto, este espíritu tenía un aspecto imponente e incluso intimidante, y en su aura de valor, osadía y coraje también tenía una profunda seriedad, amargura y melancolía, pero a pesar de ello, su fortaleza y nobleza era irrompible.

El tercero era un joven rubio oscuro, de cabello un poco más corto que el primero pero igual de desordenados indomables mechones, era notable que en sus orejas puntiagudas llevaba unas argollas color azul, en su cabeza tenía un largo gorro verde, y al igual que el primero, vestía con una túnica verde esmeralda y de su espalda colgaba un escudo Hylian y una funda de espada vacía. Pantalones café oscuro y unas botas del mismo color. Su rostro atractivo irradiaba sabiduría, pero a la vez tenía un aura tan apacible e inocente, con un formidable sentido del deber y gran madurez, algo de picardía, y traía en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda un anillo de pacto matrimonial. Era curioso el hecho de que todas sus prendas eran de fina calidad, con bordados en oro, portaba ciertos collares símbolos de la nobleza, y su porte era autoritario aunque bondadoso.

El cuarto era también llamativo, era un hombre joven de inmaculada nobleza y elegancia, común de la aristocracia, pero sin embargo, en su mirada de sus ojos tan azules como el profundo mar demostraba ni el más mínimo asomo de arrogancia, prepotencia o soberbia, era tan humilde y de corazón valeroso y desinteresado como sus antepasados Ordonianos. Tenía aspecto de la realeza, pero sin embargo también el de un férreo y poderoso guerrero, vistiendo el tradicional sayo verde intenso y sobre su espalda caía una capa blanca con bordados en oro, sus pantalones eran de alta calidad y sus botas montañeras tenían ornamentos. Su rostro apuesto era cubierto con uno que otro mechón castaño de su rebelde cabello era adornado con una sonrisa, su vello facial se limitaba a una muy corta barba y bigote reducido, que lejos de hacerle ver mayor le daba un aspecto más que refinado. Su aura irradiaba calidez, y al igual que sus acompañantes, un inigualable valor y coraje, y con orgullo portaba un anillo de oro exquisito en su mano como símbolo de su eterno amor a la dama con quien su alma estaba inseparablemente unida hasta el inconcebible final de los tiempos.

Y por último, estaba un joven adulto rubio oro, tenía el aspecto de un neto guerrero curtido en mil batallas, sonriendo con orgullo pero humildad y clara bondad, pese a ser un inigualable luchador, su corazón era pacífico y puro. Vestía también un sayo esmeralda con un gorro punteagudo, con pantalones tácticos ajustado y botas montañeras con tacón de acero, tenía numerosos compartimientos en su cinturón y en la correa que pasaba por su pecho que sostenía una funda vacía y un escudo Hylian además de gruesas hombreras y pectorales de acero como defensa. Traía guanteletes de cuero que protegían sus manos, y en su cuello caía una muy peculiar bufanda azul rey con bordados dorado y rojo con la Trifuerza, tal prenda envolvía su cuello con gracia. Alzaba en su mano izquierda una alianza de oro matrimonial. Era curioso que su cabello era bastante largo, casi a media espalda y recogido en una estrecha cola con piezas de plata y oro como sostén al cabello.

—Bendecido seas por las Diosas, Link, encarnación del Legendario Héroe de la luz y poseedor de la esencia de Farore—anunciaron al unísono los cinco espíritus, todos observando con atención al nuevo Héroe de Hyrule. Link seguía enmudecido y estaba totalmente descolocado. Todo fue tan repentino y a la vez casi absurdo. Su mente aún seguía pensando en cazar al ciervo, si, su mente había tenido un grave corto circuito.

Repentinamente, el dorso de su mano derecha comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta casi cegar, el destello dorado fue canalizandose hasta formándose un símbolo apreciable en la piel de Link, tres triángulos en pirámide, pero sólo el triángulo que estaba en la parte inferior derecho era el que brillaba intensamente como oro. El joven abrió aún más sus ojos, si es que era posible, estando pálido y boqueando al verse el símbolo en su mano que apareció justo después de la bendición de los espíritus. Por la impresión dejó caer el arco de sus manos al suelo y tocó el destello de su mano, estaba plasmado en su piel. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, era la marca del Legendario Héroe del Cielo, del Tiempo, del Crepúsculo, del Renacimiento, del de los guerreros de Hyrule, todos, Link desde pequeño había leído las leyendas de todos esos poderosos Guerreros, le fascinaba esas historias y conocía a la perfección los relatos, pero ya al comenzar a entrar a la adolescencia Link comenzó a ver esas historias como todos, meros mitos y leyendas fantasiosas. Eran historias simplemente aceptadas como parte de la cultura y folklore del Reino.

Link observó a cada espíritu, eran como en las ilustraciones que su viejo libro de leyendas tenía, aunque para ser sincero las ilustraciones dejaban mucho que desear, y no era para menos, milenios habían causado transliteraciones en las leyendas y los conocimientos de tales guerreros se había difuminado. Era demasiado que procesar.

—¿Co-cómo saben mi nombre...?—preguntó tartamudeando Link mientras su rostro estaba más pálido aun.

—Porque al igual que tú, en nuestros tiempos fuimos bautizados con ese nombre—respondieron al unísono los cinco, en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Que es esto... Estoy alucinando? —preguntó aún impactado Link.

—No. Fuiste elegido como el nuevo protector y guardián de Hyrule, tal como nosotros lo fuimos. Venimos a ti a anunciarte tu nuevo designio, aclamar tu destino, darte nuestra bendición, y ser tus mentores en el viaje que te espera. Somos los espíritus de tus vidas pasadas, y tú, nuestro nueva reencarnación—contestaron de nuevo al unísono los espíritus.

—... No... Esto no puede ser, todos ustedes son entidades mitológicas ¡No son reales! ¡Yo recitaba sus leyendas en la academia a los siete años!—exclamó Link presa de la confusión que no le permitía razonar, en su estado conmocionado no atendía a la razón, su mente estaba bloqueada. Estaba a punto de soltar carcajadas, pero de nervios. De hecho lo soltó, risotadas nerviosas y confusas.

—El tiempo debilita las verdades más elementales, las vuelve historia, luego rumores, después leyendas, y finalmente mitos. Pero esto es absolutamente verídico, y fuiste elegido porque tu corazón posee un valor inmensurable, una nobleza sin igual, y un honor sin par. Llevas nuestra sangre en tus venas, y nuestro espíritu guiando tu alma en esta nueva Era de Oscuridad—contestaron los espectros. Link boqueaba con los labios levemente abiertos por la impresión. Los espíritus recordaban que la razón por la que Link deseaba ingresar al ejército era su necesidad innata de luchar para defender lo que es correcto.

Link trataba de asimilar todo. ¿Unas leyendas comunes en la mitología, son real y ahora te dicen que eres parte de ellas? Era imposible. Link hizo lo más rápido que se le ocurrió, tomó su navaja y se hizo un corte superficial en el antebrazo. Y sintió el dolor, comenzó a ver como sangraba ligeramente, no estaba en una alucinación ni un raro sueño. Y de un momento a otro el símbolo de su mano volvió a brillar con intensidad, rodeándolo con una intensa energía, sintiendo como lo embargaba un gran poder, algo que jamás podría explicar.

—¿Qué... qué debo hacer? Sus leyendas dicen que un villano aterraba el Reino y ustedes lo derrotaron. ¿Debo hacer lo mismo? Qué soy yo para enfrentar algo así—Se rebajó Link abrumado con esa inmensa misión, sintiéndose totalmente anticuado para esa inmensa asignación divina. Finalmente comenzaba a procesarlo, pero su perplejidad fue reemplazada por temor. En ese momento se atrapó en sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¡Si ni siquiera creía aún que eso fuera real! Se sintió desconcertado al haber respondido de manera afirmativa y sumisa, sólo le salió hacerlo, como si su mente fuera relevada por su alma al dominarlo. Una pequeña parte de él en el fondo de su ser.

—Un guerrero no se hace de un día para otro. También sentíamos duda en nuestros corazones cuando iniciamos nuestras cruzadas. Pero al igual que nosotros, podrás hacerle a frente a las pruebas que vendrán si luchas con valor, osadía y coraje, si defiendes lo que es justo y recto aunque cueste tu vida, si desafías el mal haciendo frente a los miedos que estén en tu corazón. Sin embargo, el enemigo que enfrentarás no será como las encarnaciones del mal del pasado. Es un ser que extingue sin freno, destruye sin un objetivo a alcanzar, sin una verdadera razón por la cual luchar, sólo anhela la extinción, y por ello es más peligroso y despiadado que cualquiera de tus Nemesis del pasado. Se ha bautizado como Khyo, y de él se originó toda maldad que ha existido desde el inicio del tiempo. Y por eso, nosotros te guiaremos en tu misión—estipularon las entidades con sus voces unidas. Link llevó sus manos a sus cabello y lo jaló de él, era su manía para desestresarse, y vaya que lo necesitaba, la noticia no era sencilla de procesar.

—¿Y la encarnación de la Diosa? La leyenda dice que en cada encarnación ella renacía también para combatir el mal... ¿No?¿Qué hay de ella?—preguntó Link bastante serio recordando la leyenda de la Princesa del Destino, sin embargo, desconocía totalmente el estrecho lazo que tenía el Héroe con dicha Diosa, las leyendas no tenían ni rastros de ese tan precioso como poderoso lazo de amor que los unía, con el pasar del tiempo esas historias fueron cambiando y perdiendo importantes detalles. Para Link, esa Princesa era sólo una compañera más, una alma elegida para enfrentar el mal junto a el y nada más. En ese momento Link deseó tener un trago, sólo el alcohol podía estabilizar su alterada y desastrosa mente. Obviamente borró esa idea, no era el momento.

—Al igual que tú, renació en esta Era, un alma llena de sabiduría y bondad tan grande como el de la Diosa Nayru, es la Princesa Zelda, Monarca de Hyrule—explicaron los cinco espíritus esbozando tenues sonrisas al mencionarla.

—¿Qué? Esperen... ¿Qué? ¿La Princesa, la monarca de Hyrule? Debe haber error o algo así, es una damisela, seguro es pretenciosa como las de su clase, ha intentado desarmar al Reino y a desacreditado a los guerreros. ¿Y va ser la que proteja a este Reino?.—reclamó Link confundido y en desacuerdo. Realmente Link nunca jamás la había visto en persona, ni siquiera a la lejanía, no había intentado hacerlo pese a que la Princesa era conocida por lo humilde y bondadosa que era al acercarse a su mismísimo pueblo sin escoltas, pero Link sólo había oído rumores de ella, que era la dama más hermosa que jamás haya existido, de elegancia inmaculada y preciosura celestial. Pero los mayores rumores eran de su rechazo y odio a la guerra y a los guerreros. Link siempre tuvo una ligera curiosidad más de lo normal por esa joven, desde niño, pero ahora le tenía recelo por su desprecio a los guerreros, le parecía una persona ignorante y prejuiciosa, ya que él era un guerrero y como tal se sentía ofendido. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo aún le llamaba la atención y su deseo platónico era verla en persona. Deseo que jamás admitiría.

Pero tal comentario de parte de Link causó una muy radical reacción en los cinco espíritus, sus rostros que previamente mostraban una seriedad calmada, reflejaron un claro enojo y furia y todos hicieron aparecer en sus manos zurdas espadas traslúcidas, y los cinco en sincronía alzaron las armas y en un milisegundo ya estaba frente al joven rubio, todos apuntando el filo de sus espada a escasos centímetros del cuello de Link, quien habló de más.

—¡Controla tu lengua si no quieres perderla! Jamas... ¡Jamas, te expreses de la encarnación de Hylia de tal manera!—exclamaron consumidos en cólera los cinco espíritus a la vez amenazando a Link por su insolencia. Era impactante el como de una posición cordial y madura cambiaran a una agresiva y descontrolada, como si Link hubiera insultado al amor de sus vidas, y en cierta forma así era. Estaban totalmente fuera de sus cabales y el enojo los descontroló.

Link se puso pálido, perdiendo de nuevo el poco color facial que instantes antes ya había recuperado, al observar la rabia en los ojos de cada espíritu, alzó sus manos en señal de rendición. La situación habría sido graciosa para un tercero, pero para los implicados era algo totalmente tenso.

—Eh... Entendido... Mis disculpas...—dijo Link con la cabeza hacia atrás evitando el filo de las armas. Le sorprendió tan violenta reacción en esos seres. Con tales palabras, y con cierta dejo de molestia en las facciones de los agresores, las cinco entidades desvanecieron sus armas sintiendo la sinceridad del joven guerrero. Link suspiró aliviado, pero los espíritus seguían notablemente molestos.

—Modera tus palabras, es un principio que te ayudará no morir prematuramente. No hay tiempo que perder, debes cumplir con tu cruzada lo antes posible, la vida de inocentes pende de un hilo. Debes partir ya a reencontrarte con la Princesa del Destino y sacar del pedestal sagrado el arma que por derecho te pertenece, la destructora del mal y las tinieblas, la Espada Maestra—dictaron con cierta dureza los espíritus.

—Diosas... No puedo creerlo. Todo es tan... Irreal. Eh... Si, Entiendo... Pero ¿Qué me espera en este viaje?—preguntó ansioso Link aún dudoso de todo lo acontecido. Su mente funcionaba por inercia, su sentido común y lógica habían partido de viaje. No procesaba lo sucedido.

—A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, porque desconocemos lo que sobrevendrá. Ve al templo de la Espada Maestra y antiguo Templo del Tiempo, Ahora—espetaron con seriedad y clara autoridad los antepasados de Link sin dejar lagunas que refutar en su orden.

* * *

—N-No... No puedo creerlo...—dijo Zelda cayendo de rodillas ante los espíritus de las encarnaciones de Hylia, totalmente abrumada y con un terrible dolor por la pérdida de una amiga. Pese a la paciencia de las damas espectrales, Zelda no podía procesar todo. Las damas le habían dictado su destino y la razón por la que había sido elegida, cosa que la joven Princesa escuchó con atención.

—Te comprendemos, porque también fuimos abrumadas por el miedo, el pánico, y la duda, las cuales son poderosos enemigos, más mortíferos que cualquier villano. Sin embargo, es tu deber luchar por el bienestar, la seguridad y la vida de tu pueblo, guíalos con tu sabiduría, y cuidalos con el ardiente poder que hay en ti—explicaron con apacible tono las damas al unísono.

—¿Luchar? No, yo no participaré en ninguna contienda, jamás. No volveré a tocar un arma, ni quitaré vida como los guerreros—estipuló con firmeza.

—" _Todo guerrero necesita una razón para vivir, una razón que defender, una razón para luchar_ ". El autor de esas palabras fue un valeroso Héroe del pasado, y se aplican en ti. Tu razón puede ser la justicia y la paz, lucharás contra la maldad, no por la violencia o la destrucción. No se necesita quitar vida para hacer lo correcto. Usa tus habilidades como un medio de paz, y no uno de discordia, no necesitas erradicar el coraje en el corazón de los guerreros para que no sucumban ante su instinto asesino, sino guiarlos a que siempre luchen por la paz, porque es tal como un fuego, puede ser fuente de destrucción, muerte y desolación, pero en buenas manos el fuego puede ser reconfortante calidez, dador de vida y luz en las tinieblas. Dales el ejemplo, no luches contra los que portan una espada, guíalos a canalizar todo su potencial. Revive entre tus semejantes el verdadero significado del título de Guerrero.—explicaron con paciencia y amabilidad las damas a la Princesa.

Tal reflexión azotó la mente de Zelda, jamás había pensado de tal forma, siempre se había concentrado en eliminar a los guerreros, que olvidó lo que su Padre siempre le enseñó, todos pueden cambiar. Y si ella daba el ejemplo, podría enseñarle a otros cómo dominar el fuego que todos tienen. Sin embargo, eso no cambió su postura pacifista y seguía testaruda en su principio.

—No pienso... Ser de nuevo una guerrera, ya no. Únicamente cumpliré con la designación que se me ha dado, defender Hyrule, sin embargo no quitaré ninguna vida ni lastimaré a nadie—estipuló muy seria y directa Zelda, con total respeto pero determinación, ya habíando procesado parte de lo sucedido en poco tiempo.

—Confiamos que harás lo necesario, Zelda. Es momento de que comiences tu travesía, como dijo la Guardiana del Tiempo, la oscuridad que amenaza a Hyrule no es comparable con nada desde el origen de la vida que conocemos. Por favor, parte al lugar que te indicaremos. Es momento que te reúnas como la reencarnación del Héroe y comiencen su misión—ordenaron con amabilidad las espíritus, sin embargo no lograron disimular su muy creciente nerviosismo al estar a las puertas de una cruenta guerra.

—¿Quien es el elegido como protegido de Farore?—preguntó curiosa Zelda, al decir esas palabras, sin saber por qué sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho que le hizo embozar insconciente una genuina sonrisa.

—A su debido tiempo lo sabrás...—respondieron al unísono las damas, mientras levemente bajaban sus semblante con ligero rubor y sonreían tímidas por la pregunta de Zelda. Esta última las miró con extrañes y perplejidad ante su reacción, repentinamente tocaron la puerta de la habitación, la princesa se alarmó ante ese sonido.

—Princesa. ¿Se puede?—preguntó la voz sería y cordial de Impa, Zelda comenzó a boquear nerviosa y sufrir de un molesto temblor en su pulso, miró hacia donde estaban sus espíritus, y resulta que no estaban ahí, de un instante a otro en la que la dama no se percató se desvanecieron. Zelda rápidamente se quitó el collar de color zafiro que portaba el alma de la Guardiana del Tiempo y lo escondió en su puño.

Impa esperó unos instantes y al no recibir respuesta entró, y vió a Zelda mirándola con un gesto confuso.

—¿Con quien hablaba?—preguntó indagando Impa la extraña situación.

—Yo... Recitaba conjuros—mintió Zelda disimulando su nervio mientras que discretamente llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda para ocultar la marca gris de la trifuerza en el torso de su mano, ya había dejado de brillar, y el collar. Impa conocía a la perfección las leyendas, era una de las autoridades históricas en tal campo, si veía esa marca lo reconocería de inmediato y por alguna razón Zelda no quería eso, no quería que su mentora lo supiera, no aún.

—Hmph... Comprendo. En ese caso, deseab...—respondió Impa entornando una de sus albinas cejas, pero se vió interrumpida.

—¡Comandante! ¡Princesa! ¡Mis disculpas!—dijo un guardia quien llegaba corriendo, se arrodilló de inmediato en respeto por la interrupción y prosiguió su anuncio:—¡Tengo noticias, en la Ciudadela hay un gran alborozo! ¡Los rehenes Hylian que habían sido capturados por las Gerudas de Xigurat fueron rescatados, los dieciocho sanos y salvos! ¡Están entrando al castillo esperando la presencia de ambas, mis señoras!—dijo el Guardia sin poder disimular una grata sonrisa de genuina felicidad. Impa observó al hombre, reconociéndolo.

—Guardia Denz. ¿Su hijo era uno de los Rehenes capturados?—preguntó Impa. La Sheikah sonrió discreta, alegre por el hombre de buen corazón quien estaba jubiloso por esa razón, su hijo regresó a salvo. El hombre asintió feliz.—No puede imaginar cuán feliz estoy por usted. Prepararé un permiso para usted, de esa manera podrá estar con su familia e hijo por un par de semanas, lo merece—aseguró Zelda al Guardia, agradeciendo con gran jubilo se inclinó ante las damas y se retiró.

—En ese caso debemos ir a hacer acto de presencia para recibir a estos sobrevivientes—murmuró complacida Impa. Estaba más tranquila, ya había pasado un mes desde el secuestro de los rehenes, y las ultimas semanas con la presión de que esa pobres soldados estaban a manos de las Xigurat la había tenido con los nervios de punta, y no era para menos, ella era la Comandante y encargada de velar por sus hombres, saber esa noticia le quitó miles de toneladas de sus hombros, y no sólo a ella sino también a la Princesa. Zelda también sintió alivio, el parlamento estaba realmente tenso debido a ese problema, pero ya había sido solucionado, pero lo que más la alegraba era que esos soldados podrían volver con sus familias y amigos. Pese a que detestaba los Guerreros, estos hombres no eran miembros del conjunto bélico, sólo eran soldados médicos que ministraban a los centinelas Hylian del desierto.

—Iremos, por supuesto—asintió Zelda. Impa asintió también y partió, dejando a Zelda totalmente sola en la habitación. En ese momento Zelda volvió a mostrar su gesto dolido y melancólico al observar el collar, ver a su amiga en ese estado... Prácticamente muerta. Una gran molestia y repudio comenzó a crecer en Zelda, llena de cólera al haber tenido que ver a Lana morir en sus brazos, y saber que el asesino seguía suelto, y no sólo eso, sino que era extremadamente peligroso y un ser innatural. Demasiadas cosas que procesar en tan poco tiempo, estaba estresada, en pánico, molesta y conmocionada. Con el dolor latente de la pérdida en su pecho.

—Se te dió una asignación, no debes retrasarla—irrumpieron las cinco damas con un tono más serio. Habían aparecido tal como se habían desvanecido.

—Mis disculpa sus altezas... Pero debo cumplir. No pospondré mi salida más que unos cuantos minutos—contestó con cierta pena Zelda. Pero como Princesa debía acatar las responsabilidades de su título, a fin de cuentas, era sólo unos instantes, saludaría con cordialidad a cada Soldado rescatado y nada más, en ese instante comenzaría con la dichosa misión. Misión que para ser sincera, ni quería meditar o retrocedería.

* * *

Zelda en pocos minutos ya se había vestido debidamente, con un muy sencillo vestido blanco con pocos detalles púrpuras y dorados en los encajes y bordados de exquisita calidad. Llevaba sus hombreras distintivas de oro, su cinturón del mismo material, pero en la ocasión usaba largos guantes en sus manos para ocultar la nueva marca de su piel. Su cabello estaba ajustado en una muy gruesa trenza con ornamentos de plata, y su tiara adornaba su pálida frente. La Princesa caminaba a paso firme con Impa, ya que ambas iban juntas. La Sheikah vestía tal como en el parlamento, sólo que no llevaba su usual capa, en lugar de eso llevaba una bufanda negra en su cuello. Cruzaron el umbral del comedor real donde estaban los dieciocho soldados, los ministros y unos sirvientes ministrandoles a todos. Esa era la razón por la que había una inmensa celebración en la Ciudadela, el retorno de esos soldados era causa de regocijo.

Ambas entraron al lugar con una muy resplandeciente sonrisa sincera, felices por el retorno de los soldados de las garras de la muerte... Pero inmediatamente la cálida sonrisa en los rostros de Impa y Zelda se desvanecieron, como flores que tiran a un horno ardiente. Sus caras se pusieron pálidos como las paredes, mientras que sus ojos se nublaban del más bajo de los horrores, incluso Impa que solía ser más reservada. Lo que vieron hizo que su corazón perdiera un latido de pánico, mientras que sus cuerpos sudaban frío, temblaban y sentían traicioneros escalofríos, en especial Impa. No habían dieciocho soldados, había un décimo noveno, sentado justo en el medio de la atención. Con bocas entreabiertas y con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, ambas mujeres detallaron al último soldado... Era un hombre alto, bastante alto, uniformado como los soldados agasajados. Su físico era fornido y atlético, anotándose que era un guerrero experimentado, en especial en cuerpo a cuerpo. De por si era imponente e intimidante, pero su rostro terminaba por complementar su aspecto sombrío. Quijada cuadrada y facciones atractivas, anotándose un puro linaje, más sin embargo toda su mocedad era opacado por su semblante oscuro. Su piel algo pálida, ojos negros como la misma noche entrecerrados en un gesto deductivo, frívolo... Mirada penetrante que analizaba al más mínimo detalle que lo rodeaba. No debía tener más de treinta y ocho años pero se notaba conservado. Su cabello negro y largo llegaba a sus hombros, pero era recogido por una cola. Algo destacable era que el hombre tenía una serie de perforaciones y pequeños piercing, tres agujeros a lo largo de su tabique nasal y tenia un piercing en forma de barra por cada perforación, introducido totalmente y los extremos de las tres diminutas barras sobresalían en ambos laterales del tabique. Sin mencionar las cuatro perforaciones de su oreja izquierda con su respectiva argolla, tradicionales de su Clan, el Clan Warren. Por último, un detalle impresionante era una grotesca quemadura no tan antigua que había consumido la totalidad de la oreja derecha del Guerrero, mostrando una terrible cicatriz. Su nombre, era Aaron Warren.

Y lo peor, el muy cínico sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de ambas mujeres al verlo. Un gesto sarcástico de: "¿Qué, vieron un fantasma?".

Zelda e Impa simplemente no lo podían creer, se sentían como en la más bizarra pesadilla, sus respiraciones eran erráticas, y su palidez no menguaba. Se quedaron ahí, estéticas, observando al autor de sus amarguras mientras que una conmoción y un claro e intenso odio se intensificaba en el pecho de ambas. Zelda estuvo al borde de colapsar y desmayarse.

—Sir Aaron, es una grata noticia para muchos su retorno a salvo, ¡Sinceramente fue inesperado! Nadie quería creer que nuestro estimado Ex-Comandante hubiera muerto en una emboscada en el desierto—mencionó con gran estima, emoción e ingenua felicidad el ministro de defensa, acercándose al peligroso hombre estrechando su mano con gran estimación estando insconciente de estar metiendo la mano a la boca del lobo. Literalmente. Aaron estrechó la mano del hombre sonriendo con cordialidad. Todos los soldados conversaban animados. Sin siquiera saber el peligro que corrían.

—¡Aclamado debe ser Sir Aaron! ¡Sobrevivió cuatro años en las manos de las Xigurat! ¡Y logró escapar y salvar a la vida de los dieciocho secuestrados! ¡Las Diosas lo bendigan!—dijo el Primer Ministro dando agradecimientos y adulaciones al recién llegado. Los soldados medicos no paraban de agradecerle a ese hombre que los liberó de las Xigurat.

Impa llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su arma aún en Shock y con cautela, lista para empuñar su inmensa daga tan larga como su estatura, la Princesa comenzó a preparar un conjuro mágico de ataque y a apuntar a la cabeza de Warren.—¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Lady Impa! ¡Vengan!—La exclamación de la ministra de Comercio sacó de ensimismamiento a ambas susodichas, quienes continuaron alerta y conmocionadas, dominadas por una horrenda ansiedad.

—Si-Sir Aaron... Inédita sorpresa me ha dado este suceso, su regreso...—Zelda apenas podía modular palabra, temía por la vida de los presentes, que lo veían como un Héroe, alguien de admirar, alguien que estimar. Las palabras casi fueron escupidas por la Princesa, quien sonreía de una manera que parecía una mueca que alguien más le forzaba a hacer. Impa si no disimuló su gesto facial.

—Princesa Zelda, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven...—dijo con elegancia como perfume cubriendo el putrefacto hedor de su podrida alma, tan imponente y autoritario como solía ser, tanto que cualquiera se doblegaría y tomaría posición sumisa ante ese hombre, cosa que lo hacía tan prominente. El asesino se puso de pie y acercándose hasta a Zelda y con elegancia tomó con delicadeza la mano derecha de ella y lo acercó a su rostro para dar un casto y cordial beso en sus finos nudillos. La joven dama estuvo tentada a arrancar la mano, pero debido a que había presentes por respeto reunió toda su voluntad y aguantó el desagradable acto.—La hermosa infante que conocí es ahora una preciosa dama, su madre estaría sin dudas orgulloso de su majestuosidad actual—halagó con clara adulación el hombre, Zelda disimulaba un gesto de desagrado con una fría y tensa sonrisa. Sólo asintió a las palabras de Aaron, mientras sintió como le hervía la sangre al oír a su madre de la boca de ese hombre.

—Con su retorno, se comenzará con los preparativos para la junta necesaria para definir su jerarquía en el ejército después de su prolongada ausencia—comentó Zelda demostrando sus claras intensiones de destituirlo. Sin embargo, al decir esas palabras Impa bajó el semblante y los ministros sonrieron al igual que Aaron.

—Oh no su Majestad, ya se tomó la decisión individualmente a cada gabinete del parlamento y se ha decidido que Sir Aaron recuperará su puesto como miembro del alto mando del ejército, en este caso como Sub-comandante absoluto, y subordinado de la Comandante Impa. Respecto a su condición física y psicológica resultó salir óptimo en el examen médico, como era de esperar—dijo complacido la ministro de comercio. Esas palabras causaron un estrepitoso caos en la mente de Zelda, creyó que sus oídos le fallaron, eso era lo único que deseaba, que sus oídos le estaban haciendo pasar un mal momento o todo era un delirio o un tortuoso sueño.

—¿Sin mi consulta?—preguntaron al unisono Zelda e Impa, sincronizadas, claramente enfurecidas y a la vez aterradas, haciendo un lado lo impactada que estaban.

—No se vió necesaria su intervención, Princesa, ni la suya, Comandante. Los tres diputados principales votaron a favor de la admisión inmediatamente de Sir Aaron. Los cien concejales de las fuerzas especiales de defensa votaron en aceptación—respondió el Primer Ministro como si exclamara buenas nuevas. Impa chasqueó la lengua con un claro enojo oculto, estaba forzada a votar a favor de ese hombre por la presión de los integrantes de su gabinete, aunque ella hubiera querido votar lo contrario, los representantes de la fuerzas armadas dieron una decisión unánime e Impa ya no tenía autoridad para contradecir esa fatídica decisión. Zelda sintió como su respiración se entre cortó en una clara preocupación que la consumía.

—Comprendo... Honorables ministros y oficiales, en ese caso, necesito conversar en privado con el Sub-comandante Aaron, ahora. Con su permiso—pidió Zelda, aunque tales palabras dictaron más una orden que una petición, para ser alguien tan joven, infundía respeto y autoridad. Los ministros junto con los soldados asintieron con sumisión y salieron ordenadamente y rápido, al igual que las sirvientas. El comedor quedó totalmente solo y en silencio, quedando Zelda, Impa y Aaron, nadie más.

Este último sólo cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos con elegancia y soberbia.

Pero apenas estuvo todo en silencio, una enorme Daga Sheikah fue empuñada con fiereza y extrema velocidad y fuerza bruta, dirigida en un corte seco y despiadado directo al cuello de Aaron.

Pero cuando el filo estaba a centímetros de cortar en seco la cabeza de Aaron, este detuvo limpiamente y con elegancia el tajo certero, sólo con la palma de su mano. Literalmente contuvo el ataque tomando con su mano el filo de la Daga inmensa y pesada, sin moverse de más, insimismado, abstraído, tranquilo, efectivo. Los reflejos de ese hombres eran de acero. Detuvo con su palpa el corte de una daga que llevaba tanta fuerza y velocidad, de la mejor Guerrera de Hyrule, Impa, sin ejercer más resistencia que la fuerza de su brazo. Como si nada.

Impa apretó los dientes con rabia al ver que su atentado fracasó rotundamente, y vió como un hilo de sangre corría por su daga, provenía de la mano de Aaron que aún sostenía con fuerza la hoja del arma. Pero Impa se aterró al ver como fríamente el hombre abría sus ojos en una mirada cínica y apretaba su otro puño para dar un golpe directo al rostro de la Sheikah. Pero algo detuvo detuvo su ataque, una barrera de magia dividió el espacio entre Impa y Aaron protegiéndola de la agresión, y vieron que la barrera traslúcida era producida por la Princesa. Sin demora Zelda preparó un conjuro, una micro explosión en forma de una pequeña llama azul y la lanzó al Aaron, pero este musitó un contra conjuro, y de su mano salió un resplandor rojo. Rápidamente agarró con esa mano la esfera de energía que lo iba a impactar, y dentro de su puño explotó, pero fue totalmente contenida como si fuera una chispa de fuego. Esto dejó perpleja a Zelda, mientras que Aaron, con la misma mano embuida en magia dió un puñetazo que destrozó la barrera que protegió a Impa, y sin perder tiempo le dió un codazo en el rostro a la Guerrera y seguido una patada directo a su vientre que la sacó notablemente impulsada, pero Impa se repuso en instantes y cayó de pies y en guardia pese a dar un quejido de dolor por el ataque. La Sheikah comenzó a meditar contradictoriamente en como proceder. Y se maldecía a si misma al recordar el calibre de asesino y guerrero que quería enfrentar ella sola con Zelda, lo cual era en el momento un perfecto suicidio.

Todo sucedió en apenas un par de segundos.

—Siempre fuiste la más fría, inteligente y objetiva Sheikah... Ahora te desconozco atacándome certera y como una perfecta estúpida—dijo con desdén y altanería el hombre, pero en vez de un simple insulto, parecía más una represión que usaba alguien con un inferior suyo para educarlo. Lo cual era desconcertante.

—Largo... de... aquí...—ordenó tajante Impa, pero las palabras exhortivas del hombre sólo la hacia enojarse aún más. Con un tono frivolo y agresivo, la Sheikah estaba totalmente pasmada y aterrada al mirar cara a cara a Aaron... Lo conocía desde hace mucho, lo conocía tanto como Aliath y Aedan. Pese a lo cortante que estaba Impa, no se pudo disimular cierto nerviosismo al tenerlo cerca.

—No lo intente Princesa, ambos sabemos que no resultará...—espetó Aaron a Zelda quien estaba a su espalda preparando un conjuro aún más poderoso para atacarlo. Zelda se sorprendió y se puso pálida al verse descubierta por su enemigo quien en ningún momento giró a verla. Por el contrario ella si vió como las manos del Guerrero emanaban más energía carmesí, mostrando que estaba listo para defenderse. Además estaban en desventaja, si hacían un alboroto ¿Cómo explicarían que estaban atacando a un Sir?. Con Rabia y molestia, Zelda fue deshaciendo su hechizo.

—Nunca debí confiarme.. Debí ir a ese desierto y cazarte como el animal que eres...—respondió belicosa y con enorme enojo la Sheikah, Aaron sólo ladeó la cabeza y sonrió ladino. Literalmente los ojos de la Sheikah emanaban rabia que daba la impresión de expulsar llamas. Su cuello estaba tensado y una vena se marcaba en su frente por el estrés. Impa estaba enojada consigo misma, ella había conseguido los restos de la vestimenta sangrante de ese hombre en el supuesto accidente en la que murió, lo reconoció con facilidad, y todas los atentados homicidas de los que él estaba detrás menguaron apenas se le declaró muerto. Pero ahí estaba...

—¿Que te dije hace tiempo? ¿Creíste que moriría tan fácilmente?. Sabes, esto no es lo mismo sin Wyhert o Kyarat... Realmente siento pesar por su ausencia—dijo con cínica inocencia el Guerrero mirando con intensidad a la Sheikah. El hombre mencionó por apellido a los dos amigos de Impa.

—Aliath... Tu lo mataste... ¿¡Sabes cuanto daño has causado, maldita escoria!?—exclamó encolerizada Impa en descontrol.

—Usted es un homicida Warren... Y lo más deplorable es que uno cobarde y manipulador, sin la determinación de ensuciarse las manos...—dijo con frialdad y determinación Zelda, pero con un creciente odio en su interior al tener tan cerca al asesino de su madre... El odio comenzaba a poseerla. Pero más la cólera de no poder hacer absolutamente nada contra él.

—Eso pasa cuando alguien se interpone en mi camino. Wyhert estaba consciente de las consecuencias de desafiarme, su esposa y su hijo pagaron el precio de su imprudencia, al igual que Aedan... Pero no hablemos de daños sin mencionar lo traidora que fuiste, Impa. Tu amigo, tu nuevo amor platónico siendo acusado de ser homicida de su casi hermano, de una dama dejando huerfano a un niño ¿Y qué hiciste por él? Menos que nada... El que avisa no es traidor, tus amigos sabían lo que sufrirían ante mí, pero Aedan Kyarat nunca se esperó que le dieras la espalda—contestó altanero el hombre. Y un gran golpe impactó a Impa, esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Porque así era, Aedan fue cruelmente acusado de asesino, sufriendo torturas y maltratos, pero ante la conmoción del momento no intervino para ayudar a su amigo. Tal culpa la torturaba sin tregua cada día, cada noche, arrepintiéndose de lo mismo los últimos doce años de su vida, y buscando con desesperación el rastro de Aedan, un supuesto criminal prófugo que en realidad salvó al hijo de su amigo y que se ocultaba entre los bosques de Hyrule, pero un guerrero tan talentoso como él, era experto para desaparecer, tanto que Impa jamás logró conseguir rastros ni la mas remota pista del Arquero. Sin mencionar a Link, el pequeño Link... Quien había desaparecido poco después de la muerte de sus padres, y dado por muerto. Muchos decían que la desaparición del chico fue acto de Aedan para eliminar el testigo de su crimen, cosa que Impa ahora estaba totalmente convencida que no era así. Sin embargo, si creía que el niño había muerto, y por manos de Aaron, para atar cabos sueltos.

Todo era un caos. Aaron se le creía muerto desde hace cuatro años atrás, dos después del asesinato de la Reina. El, junto con un grupo de sus más confiables soldados (Traidores como él) fueron a una misión de ofensa para detener el avance de un grupo de Gerudas que se acercaban a Hyrule, pero nunca regresaron, ni el ni su equipo. Unos meses después se encontró entre la Arena una carreta real, la de Aaron, y ropajes ensangrentados y quemados. La misma Impa confirmó que uno de los ropajes bañados en sangre seca, era de Aaron Warren. Así, ella, y Zelda, habían creído todo ese tiempo que ese terrible hombre había muerto. Craso error.

—Desgraciado Canalla...—murmuró Impa bajando el semblante con furia mientras rechinaban los dientes.

—Veo que es habilidoso con la lengua, ¿Depende sólo de ella? Demuestre que es un hombre y enfrente a sus enemigos de frente y no atacando por las espaldas como el cobarde que es—respondió Zelda enfurecida por las palabras del Guerrero.

—Que precoz es usted, Princesa... Me recuerda a su Madre—dijo directo y frívolo el hombre.

—¡No se atreva siquiera a mencionar a mi Madre! ¡Es equivalente a blasfemia si sale de sus labios!—espetó con furia y exaltación Zelda defendiendo a capa y espada si era necesario el nombre de su Madre. Su usual máscara gélida se quebró para mostrar un enojo y determinación oculta en ella. Odio...

—Eres tan adulado como un guerrero excepcional, cuando ni eres capaz de obrar tus propias artimañas. Envenenas lo que tocas, ahora desearía que cuando era una niña te hubiera clavado una estaca en el corazón. Cuanto daño se habría evitado. Caerás, lo juro, así tengan que enterrarme a tu lado—ladró con también determinación y odio la Sheikah mientras sus ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente.

Aaron sólo logró reír una vez más, sarcástico, burlesco.

—¿Y por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no ahora? Ven, Sheikah, termina lo que empezaste, has lo que creas que yo merezca. No pondré resistencia. Ambos sabemos que me atacaste por rabia, ahora ataca como la Impa que yo conozco... Impecable, mortífera, sin remordimiento—dijo Aaron alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Esperó unos instantes así mirando malicioso a las damas, Impa se mantuvo impasible y soltó un inaudible gruñido de rabia, estaba muy en el fondo tentada a aceptar esa oferta. Por razones obvias se contuvo. —¿Sabes por qué no eres capaz? Porque lo que tu llamas valentía, yo lo llamó absoluta estupidez, lo que llamas honor yo lo llamo ingenuidad, lo que llamas justicia yo lo llamo la cobardía que tienen de hacer lo que se debe. Simplemente uso peones para atacar a los obstáculos mas insignificantes. En una batalla sólo hay dos principios, dos razones, dos resultados, arrancar la vida o esperar que arranquen la tuya. Te has ablandado, Sheikah. Y sabes cual es la única forma de detenerme, un golpe de gracia—espetó con agresividad y total dureza el hombre.

—¡No somos mountruos, ni malditos desquiciado sedientos de conflicto como tú, jamás lo seremos!—exclamó Zelda consumida en furia, le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que vendría en el futuro con su nueva asignación, pero este hombre era un serio riesgo que nunca podía subestimar, tanto así que siempre sintió tranquilidad cuando se le creía muerto.

—¿Y que harán? ¿Acusarme de homicida sin pruebas ante el parlamento? Ambos sabemos cual será el desenlace de hacer eso, me he enterado de su deficiencia como Monarca, Princesa, los concejales pierden confianza en usted a cada segundo, la toman como un simple peso muerto al dirigir este Reino, de nada te sirve tener la estima de los Hylianos si quienes los dirigen la menosprecian. Adelante, y diga lo que soy, y la tomarán como una broma de mal gusto, y su declaración como una calumnia para beneficiar sus propios intereses y de la de tu maestra. Perderá el obligatorio respeto que te deben por su título, porque eso es lo único que te dan. Este Reino merece un mejor líder que una mocosa con complejo de sabia que se encorva por lo pesada que le queda la corona.—dijo con crueldad inmisericorde el guerrero apuñalando hasta el más fuerte orgullo y porte de Zelda. Esta se sintió herida en el alma ante tales palabras, pese a que sabía que no debía prestar atención a esas palabras, no pudo evitar que le doliera.

—Las escorias como usted que nacieron en una cuna de oro y jamás se dignaron a estar entre los más humildes, jamás aprendieron a apreciar su valor, sino que ven desde sus vacíos tronos con desdén a quienes creen inferiores. Yo me he ganado el corazón de mi pueblo, no con mentiras como usted, sino con perseverancia, comprensión y honestidad, confían que haré lo necesario por cuidar al Reino, y así será. Aunque deba hacer lo imposible por detenerlo a usted o a quien sea lo suficientemente lerdo como para amenazar a mi gente.—dijo con determinación la Princesa, sin titubeos o duda, totalmente de pie y sin rodeos, mirada gélida y totalmente cargada de enojo y decisión por cuidar a su Reino aunque costará su vida, tal amenaza no la decía una inocente e indefensa damisela, sino de una poderosa y férrea guerrera. Aaron sólo sonrió ladino, de nuevo.

—Tu Madre dijo algo tan parecido a lo que tu dijiste, con la misma mirada con la que me observas. Ahora está en una tumba de millones de rupias. Y tú, Princesa, le haces honor a ese patético legado de debilidad.—dijo mordaz el hombre de ojos plateados, mientras que comenzaba a caminar a la salida y retirarse con el ego por las alturas de los cielos, mientras salía, ataba un pedazo de tela en su palpa sangrante. Zelda apretó sus pálidas manos formando puños, con tanta fuerza que sus uñas perforaron la tela de sus guantes y se clavaron dolorosamente en la piel de sus palmas comenzando a sangrar. Impa, que también era una experimentada hechicera sintió como el poder mágico en el interior de Zelda se volvía inestable y desbordante, como un fuego consumidor que quema sin piedad un hermoso bosque erradicando la vida.

Zelda tenía el semblante bajo, totalmente consumida en odio y furia. Pero de un momento a otro Impa la tomó de la mano, apretándola con delicadeza y tratando de reconfortarla. La Sheikah logró con esto calmar el fuego de la rabia en el interior de Zelda, evitando que la Princesa hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Aaron dejó la sala en pesados pasos.

Pasaron unos instantes y Zelda e Impa continuaban en silencio, luego de unos instantes, la ungida de Nayru interrumpió el abrumador silencio.

—Juré que nunca derramaría sangre, ni que jamás sería partícipe de una guerra. Sin embargo, si debo defender a mi Reino con mi vida, lo haré.—dijo con un tono bajo y murmurante, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a la salida.

—Zylia necesita un equipo de escoltas, con Aaron cerca no estaré tranquila si no está siendo vigilada. No me importa si pone los mil y un peros, si se resiste a ser escoltada, que la encierren, que la oculten, que la saquen del Reino... Lo que sea para tenerla a salvo... También cuidate, Impa.—dijo con seriedad Zelda, con un gesto de determinación indetenible.

—¿A donde va?—Preguntó Impa mirándola alejarse.

—Al mausoleo de mi Madre, necesito estar sola—respondió inmediatamente Zelda, mintiendo, y saliendo del lugar por la puerta contraria y dejando sola a Impa.

* * *

Mientras daba pasos por los pasillos, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero sin soltar ni el más mínimo llanto. Caminaba firme, algo dedorientada pero sabía a donde debía ir. Le preocupaba de sobremanera la nueva amenaza que había en su Reino con Aaron al acecho. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que tan terrible ser atacara la integridad de su Reino. Pero la cegaba el odio que le tenía a ese hombre, por las innumerables vidas inocentes que había cobrado, comenzando por su Madre... Por si fuera poco, recordó la masiva y abrumadora misión que tenía como la destinada Reencarnación de Hylia. La conmoción la invadió. ¿Qué le esperaba? Se sentía tan ínfima ante tal misión. Sin saber qué hacer.

— _No te desconcentres por ese hombre, habrá suficiente tiempo después para que te encargues de él, por ahora tu única misión y exclusiva prioridad es ir al_ _Templo de la Espada Maestra, ahí te encontrarás con el Héroe Legendario, nada más merece tu atención_ —dijo la voz múltiple de las antiguas Princesas, dentro de la mente de Zelda, siendo sólo escuchada por esta última. Zelda se detuvo en seco al oírlas.

—Ese hombre es un homicida, un desquiciado que no se detendrá hasta acabar con quien se le interponga entre el y el trono. No puedo tomar esto tan a la ligera...—dijo claramente Zelda a la defensiva hacia el mandato de sus tutoras.

— _No comprendes... Tu misma lo has dicho, ese hombre quiere un Trono, nada más. Un capricho. Pero tu verdadero enemigo quiere simplemente por puro sadismo el de acabar con toda vida, quiere oír los gemidos y las súplicas de misericordia de todo ser viviente, quiere ver correr la sangre de tus amados y los amados del Héroe. ¡Si permites que ese Demonio siga adelante no quedará ningún Reino, ningún mundo, ninguna vida ni un trono que defender! Ese hombre es un problema infimo comparado a Khyo—_ dictaminaron con firmeza las Princesas del pasado, totalmente dominadas por el pánico y la preocupación.

—Pero...—dijo Zelda en voz alta, y se dió cuenta que si hablaba alguien podría oírla, así que pensó en que sus espíritus podrían oírla si se comunicaba por sus pensamientos. — _... Partiré de inmediato, avisaré a Impa y a mi hermana_ —respondió en su mente la Princesa Zelda.

— _No, debes irte lo antes posible sin despedirte siquiera, lo mejor es que se desconozca de tu partida, al menos por ahora. No te preocupes, podrás ver a tus seres amadas muy pronto y contarles tus designios, por ahora debes partir sin mirar atrás, por la seguridad de ellas —_ explicaron brevemente las espíritus. Zelda estuvo a punto de refutar, pero por respeto y sabiendo que sus espíritus debían tener razones para ordenar tal cosa, demostró sumisión y sólo asintió.

* * *

Rápidamente fue a un pasadizo que se encontraba oculta entre la sala de antigüedades de la Familia Real, el unico logar donde encontraria equipo para iniciar su misión sin llamar la atencióm. Toda esa sección del castillo estaba absolutamente sola, ni un sólo guardia. Apresuradamente Zelda se acercó a un piano que se encontraba exhibido en una zona céntrica de la inmensa sala de piso de mármol, paredes de cristales y vitales de colores e infinidades de invaluables piezas históricas. Con rapidez la Princesa tocó unas notas específicas en ese inmenso instrumento, y cuando acabó uno de los muros se abrió mostrando un pasillo oculto. Entró a tal lugar y con naturalidad y apresurada susurró un conjuro mientras entraba a la oscura habitación y las antorchas del lugar se encendieron con la magia de la Princesa. Revelando tal lugar, era un arsenal personal de la familia Real. Ahí había infinidad de armas, escudos, herramientas mágicas, incluso trajes de guerreros y guerreras. Estaba realmente apresurada y le urgía salir de inmediato, así que rápidamente se desvistió totalmente, deshaciéndose de la ropa inútil que portaba, y fue directo a las prendas y armas. La mayoría eran de medidas y tamaños diferentes a la suya, lo cual no era problema, eligió las prendas que usaría para un viaje a supervivencia, y recitando un conjuro en voz baja, las prendas las rodeó un aura blanquecina tomando un tamaño inferior, justo a su medida.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar unos pantalones femeninos de color blanco y se los puso, abrazando sus largas y curvas piernas, inmediatamente se colocó unas botas negras altas a las rodillas con relieves, tacón y punta de acero, se colocó un corsé también blanco que se ajustó perfecto a su delgada y atractiva anatomía digna de una Diosa. El busto de tal prenda era en forma de corazón, resaltado sus pechos curvilíneos. Tal prenda portaba relieves y bordados de oro. Se colocó un chaleco de tela flexible negra, ajustándola a su torso, y unas hombreras y pectorales elegantes de acero bastante ligeras para su proporción pero resistentes. Ni siquiera miró las armas, nunca volvería a tocar ni siquiera su antiguo Florete. Ajustó su vestimenta con un último cinturón.

—Estás lista...—dijeron con honra y orgullo las Princesas mientras esbozaban tenues sonrisas de aceptación, habían aparecido frente a Zelda, las cinco en fila, y la observaban con un claro gesto de determinación. Sin embargo, esas seres comenzaron a observar algo tras de Zelda, que hizo que el grácil gesto de los rostros de las Espíritus cambiará a uno aterrado, lleno de pavor morboso, y dominado por el más horrendo y primitivos de los miedos...

—¿Lista para su funeral? Está más que perfecta...—murmuró sádico y aterrador una voz triple y demoníaca, del verdugo de Lana, a las espaldas de la Princesa...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Debido a asuntos de índole personal, no podía actualizar el Domingo, así que, para cumplir ya que nunca los dejaría sin capítulo si está en mis manos hacerlo, le traigo el capítulo el día de hoy.

Bastante tensión en este capítulo... Lo sé, es realmente fuerte xD Buenisimas noticias, el capítulo que viene inicia lo que más de uno deseaba: Inicio del ZeLink :D

Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer, seguir, dar favorito y comentar. Como saben aquí no hay método de aprobación individual como en FB el "Like", como escritor dependo de los Review para saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en mi obra y si les gusta. Comentar no cuesta nada, y sólo ayuda a hacer florecer esta obra. Muchos saludos, y nos vemos la próxima semana ^^ Bye.


	9. Insidias y Reencuentros

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Muy buenas. Cal nuevo :) No pude releerlo y revisarlo como aconstumbro, el día de hoy estuve atareado con un accidente en casa (Nada grave), y mi Madre con una fuerte indisposición de Salud absorbió toda mi atención. Prometo mañana reelerlo, pero hasta entonces lo publicaré de una vez antes de irme a dormir. Esperó lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo :DD Gracias a los que dejaron Review la semana pasada, se los agradezco de corazón. Y no olviden comentar sobre este cap tan crítico en la trama...

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: Insidias y Reencuentros**

Y antes de que siquiera Zelda pudiera reaccionar sintió un terrible golpe en su espalda, una embestida que la impulso a una pared, de frente al muro, su rostro se golpeó contra él y unos escudos que había en su camino fueron derribados.

Zelda dió un grito de dolor y pánico al verse agredida de una manera tan repentina y aterradora. Pero decir aterrador se quedaba totalmente corto ante lo que sucedió sucesivamente, Khyo tomó por la nuca a Zelda, reteniéndola contra la pared y acercando su rostro demoníaco a un lado del de la Princesa. Esta de reojo pudo ver a su enemigo, y pudo jurar que le dió un ataque cardíaco al verlo, que su estomago dió la vuelta en su eje y que sus pulmones se marchitaron en una dolorosa exalación de miedo. Su respiración se hizo errática y su semblante estaba perturbado, en Shock y al borde de las lágrimas.

Khyo acercó más su rostro al de Zelda, a un lateral mientras la mantenía afincada a la pared de frente a ella pese a la resistencia que hacia la Dama desesperada por zafarse. El demonio era casi de la misma altura de la chica, su cuerpo antinatural antropomorfo fornido, y su físico se fortalecía en cada gemido de miedo que daba Zelda. Ya sus semblantes estaban más cerca de lo que la morbosidad podía definir.

— _¡Zelda sal de aquí! ¡Ahora!—_ gritaban desesperadas las Espíritus en la mente de Zelda, quien en la situación no podía procesar nada más, sólo intentaba liberarse del agarre del demonio y sus gemidos casi sollozos se oían en claro pavor. Las Espíritus no podían intervenir en el mundo físico y las consumía la impotencia. Estaba asqueada al sentir un aura tan putrefacta, tenerlo tan cerca le causaba el más desagradables de los repudios y su cuerpo se erizaba de rabia y asco puro.

—Huelo tu miedo Nayru... Y me fascina...—murmuró el demonio a los oídos de Zelda, sonriendo con su deforme boca llena de filamentos. La Princesa luchaba por alejar su cuerpo de la aberración, oyendo como Khyo la llamaba por el nombre de la Diosa que representaba.

Zelda no meditó un instante y en un susurro sus ojos resplandeció un destello dorado que comenzó a embuir su cuerpo, y Khyo dió otro graznido demoníaco y doloroso al sentir como tocar la piel embuida en luz de la Princesa le hacia sentir como si literalmente tocara brazas ardientes, o peor que eso.

Soltó a Zelda como si fuera una plaga y y dió un furioso graznido violento amenazándola con las garras.

— _Sal de ahí... ¡Ya! ¡Ve al templo de la Eapada Maestra! ¡No puedes sola contra él!—_ espetaron al borde del descontrol las cinco espíritus en la mente de Zelda. Pero la Princesa no oyó en primer lugar, poniéndose a la defensiva aunque notablemente temblorosa y algo intimidada.

— _Akaru Feret...—_ musitó con rapidez la rubia, formando una esfera de energía de luz pura entre sus manos que tomó tamaño, y antes de que siquiera Khyo reaccionara Zelda lanzó tal conjuro golpeándolo de lleno y explotando brutalmente al impactar, sacando impulsado al demonio con inmensa fuerza, voló ocho metros hacia atrás al otro extremo del salón de armas y se incrustó en la pared de ladrillos mientras gruñía como animal herido. Tal sonido tan enfermizo y salvaje hacía que la piel de Zelda se erizara.

— _¡No puedo huir! ¡¿Y si le hace daño a los que están en el castillo?! ¡Debo detenerlo!—_ exclamó mentalmente Zelda en respuesta a sus espíritus.

— _¡No puedes enfrentarlo! ¡No estás lista, no aún! ¡Por última vez sal de... CUIDADO!—_ respondieron con potencia y ya gritando las Espíritus, pero se alarmaron cuando Khyo embistió contra una distraída Zelda que no pudo reaccionar, Khyo la tomó por el cuello y la azotó contra la pared, produciendo que la chica diera un grito de dolor y de que su labio inferior comenzará a salir un hilo de sangre.

—Comienzo a entender por qué los Reyes del Mal del pasado te odiaban tanto... Eres un gran estorbo bajo tu fachada de mujerzuela inutil—ofendió con rabia pura Khyo, con su voz triple, escupiendo cada palabra mientras gozaba de ver como el semblante de Zelda se ponía pálido ante la falta de aire y gemía de miedo y sus lágrimas corrían. Cada llanto, cada demostración de miedo, hacia que el cuerpo de Khyo creciera y se fortaleciera.

Zelda abría la boca con desesperación tratando de ingresar aire a su sistema pero no podía, la maciza "mano" del demonio la estrangulaba, alzandola del piso varios centímetros y sus pies agitandose en el aire, sus pupilas se estaban elevando blanqueando los ojos al borde de colapsar. Pero de repente el villano sintió como débilmente Zelda le tocó su pecho con una mano, un tenue roce.

El demonio se miró su torso para ver porque ella lo tocó, y lo que vio hizo que el ser oscuro abriera los ojos con exageración, en su pecho, justo donde lo tocó la Princesa, comenzaron a resplandecer unos caracteres Hylians antiguos, caracteres que Khyo reconoció de inmediato.

—¡MALDITA RAME...!—Ni pudo terminar, los caracteres eran un hechizo de explosión, y antes de que Khyo se mirara Zelda se cubrió con una barrera protectora con su último aliento antes de quedar insconciente por la asfixia, y la explosión hizo gritar de dolor a todo pulmón el demonio, al punto de causar sangrado en los oídos a quien lo oyera. Salió impulsado hacia atrás llevándose por delante todas las armas que estaban en su camino.

Zelda cayó de rodillas, sana y salva y comenzando a respirar desesperada por recuperar el aliento. Miró hacia su oponente mientras desvanecía la barrera, y vió como a unos metros se volvía a poner de pie con dificultad, el pecho de Khyo pecho había sido perforado por la explosión, pero se comenzó a regenerar rápidamente, reparando el daño en pocos instantes.

Zelda estaba en un estado de Shock, jadeante, y llena de todo tipo de sentimientos clasificados como morbosos, sin saber que hacer, sintiendo como la desesperación junto con su desbocado corazón amenazaban por atravesar su pecho. Nunca había experimentado una presión y terror tan intenso. Pero al estar temblando, veía como los músculos de Khyo se fortalecían, como crecía de estatura y como su aura se volvía más intensa, oscura y fuerte. No lo había debilitado, al contrario, cada golpe que le daba sólo lo fortalecía. Zelda no supo si llorar y desear morir, al ver que estaba en manos de la muerte.

— _No... No puedo transportarme al Templo... Es un lugar sagrado, protegido por un sello_ —murmuró en su pensamiento Zelda a sus espíritus, tragó grueso mientras que en ambas manos emanaba magia dorada, lista para defenderse, pese al miedo y a lo intimidada que estaba no iba a retroceder y enfrentaba a su enemigo con determinación. Khyo no tardó en ofender, dando uso de su inhumana velocidad fue contra Zelda y dio un tajo vertical con sus garras para mutilar el cuello de la Princesa, más esta lo esquivó agachándose y tirándose a un lado con una maestral gracia y elegancia pese a las circunstancias, como un fino y mortífero baile.

Aprovechando la distracción Zelda formó otra esfera de energía y la lanzó contra Khyo pero este cortó a la mitad el ataque con sus garras, desintegrándolo y de nuevo embistió contra Zelda, pero esta formó una barrera entre ella y la bestia, separándolos, pero Khyo golpeó con tanta brutalidad que destruyó por completo la barrera transparente, sacando impulsada hacia atrás a la Princesa por el impacto, y sin perder tiempo, Khyo abrió descomunalmente su mandíbula formando dentro de su boca una inmensa esfera de energía oscura, y disparó una llamarada de energía negra directo a donde estaba Zelda, en el suelo y aturdida.

—¡ _Tienes la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, con ello tu magia no tiene límites físicos como sellos!—_ exclamaron en respuesta las tutoras, con los nervios de punta mientras veían a su protegida enfrentando a un ser tan peligroso.

Zelda en ese momento no respondió, alertada al ver como las llamas iban a impactarla, cerrando los ojos y murmurando un conjuro, su cuerpo se hizo casi transparente, como cristal, y las llamas la atravesaron sin hacerle el mínimo daño al ser intangible.

— _¿¡Y qué pasará con las personas en el castillo!? ¡Este demonio los exterminará!—_ exclamó en pensamientos y desesperada Zelda volviendo a ser tangible mientras veía como Khyo, encolerizado al ver que su oponente sobrevivió, gruñía de nuevo y corría como cuadrúpedo a atacarla y despedazarla con sus propias garras.

— _Eso es... ¡Llevalo contigo al Templo de la Espada Maestra! ¡El sello sagrado del Templo lo debilitará hasta incapacitarlo!—_ exclamaron los espíritus mientras que Zelda se protegía con otra barrera de magia, reteniendo a Khyo que clavaba sus fauces y garras en la barrera mágica.

Zelda no meditó demasiado, tenía lógica lo que decían sus Espíritus, el sello sagrado el Templo exterminaba a todo ser oscuro que se acercara, llevarlo al interior del Templo era como llevarlo al infierno, la luz del sello lo destruiría.

Y en un rápido y efectivo conjuto de movimientos, Zelda formó otra esfera de magia celeste, tal como la de Lana y la lanzó contra el rostro de Khyo inmediatamente después de desintegrar su barrera, la esfera lo golpeó de lleno, aturdiéndolo, sin demora la Princesa resitó un conjuro y se formó un aro dorado que ató a Khyo por el torso e inmovilizaba sus brazos, y antes de que el demonio siquiera reaccionara se le acercó en un grácil movimiento y murmurando un hechizo de teletransportación pensó en el destino al que iría, al Sagrado templo de la Espada Maestra, un destello verdoso los rodeó mientras que Khyo vociferaba de nuevo salvaje, un vendaval con destellos esmeralda los envolvió, ambos comenzaron a desmaterializarse entre la esfera verdosa hasta finalmente desaparecer, dejando el destruido arsenal real totalmente sólo.

* * *

El Templo de la Espada Maestra, edificada sobre los milenarios cimientos del Templo del Tiempo, ha sido un bastión sagrado en la que se encuentra las reliquias de los Elegidos del pasado, y santificado son muros inaccesibles por la más poderosa de las Armas, la mítica Espada Maestra, manifestación física de poder de las Diosas, cuya hoja sólo puede ser alzada por aquel que nació con la sangre del Héroe corriendo por sus venas, cuyo poder sólo puede ser manipulado por el elegido de Farore por su incomparable valor y bondad, cuya supremacía sólo es dada a aquel que como un torbellino esmeralda disiparía la tinieblas de su tierra y traería una era de paz y prosperidad divina.

Los jardines sagrados del Templo estaba desértico, ningún ser podía entrar ahí, era inmensamente amplio, en el norte del norte de Hyrule entre los bosques. Ningún mortal podía siquiera acercarse a ese lugar mítico, siendo su entrada resguardada por el Castillo de Hyrule y el territorio del Clan Sheikah. La edificación era tan o incluso más magnífica que el Castillo de Hyrule, siendo ni siquiera una décima parte de la edificación real, pero pese a ser de menor tamaño, los muros y torres que la conformaban de color perla y ventanales casi divinos de colores vibrantes de daban un aspecto celestial e imponente a ese sagrado lugar.

Divido en tres secciones, el interior era cubierto de losas blancas, las paredes altas eran elegantes, los vitrales pintaban el suelo con destellos de colores causados por la luz del sol reflejado en los vidrios de tales obras de arte.

Y en la zona céntrica, una plataforma se alzaba, y justo en el medio estaba la Espada Maestra, clavada en su pedestal, y resplandeciendo como una gema en forma de hoja de arma. Su empuñadura alada púrpura con la gema ámbar, y su mango con espiral verde componían tal Espada.

El pedestal era rodeado por la un grupo de ocho estatuas, detrás de la Espada se alzaba una inmensa escultura de una decena de metros, de un joven vestido con una túnica y un gorro, y armado con la misma espada del pedestal, y a los alrededores en posición simétrica las otras siete, de forma humanoides, y al rededor de todas la estatuas una gran cantidad de arbustos y árboles vivos y de colores verdoso extremadamente vibrantes y brillantes casi como gemas.

El silencio era perpetuo en tal lugar, y el ambiente era pacífico, iluminado entre la luz de las Diosas. Más sin embargo el lugar comenzó a remolonear con un gran vendaval cerca del pedestal, que fue tomando un destello verdoso hasta volverse una esfera mágica, y al desintegrarse revelar dos figuras, la de Zelda y la de Khyo. Ni siquiera habían terminado de llegar, y Khyo comenzó a gritar y agonizar como un animal siendo torturado con sadismo, un ser siendo poseído. Zelda retrocedió viendo expectante e hiperventilaba como la luz sagrada del Templo literalmente quemaba al demonio, haciéndolo sufrir y revolcarse en el suelo como si cada célula le doliera intensamente y mientras gruñía y se golpeaba el pecho y la cabeza clavándose sus garras como un ser descontrolado. Una vez más los vellos de la Princesa se erizaron del terror y su frente estaba perlada de sudor frío.

Luego de varios segundos de agonía para Khyo, mientras que su piel marchita y oscura se consumía con la luz, comenzó a quedarse quieto, toda su carne fue destruida dejando a la vista su estructura osea, vacía y sin órganos, sólo la máscara de Majora entre su caja torácica y una esfera de energía roja y negra donde iba su vientre. Quedó tal como un animal disecado, e inerte.

Zelda no lo perdió de vista a su oponente en ningún momento, estando lista para defenderse. Su estómago parecía un volcán amenazando erupcionar, su corazón parecía una máquina a toda pavor, sus manos y labio inferior continuaban temblando ligeramente, oía claramente el palpitar de su corazón sus oídos, y la palidez aún la acompañaba. Cayó de rodillas a un par de metros de cadáver de Khyo, jadeante, consumida y agotada, mientras las gotas de sudor de su frente caían al suelo junto con las lágrimas, estaba exhorta mirando al suelo sin un enfoque en sus pupilas dilatadas, su mente trataba de pesar con coherencia pero era imposible. Subió un poco su semblante mirando a su enemigo inmóvil, sólo su esqueleto, y vió la Máscara de Majora, observarla a los ojos causaba que el corazón de cualquiera se detuviera y que tuviera deseos de sacarse los ojos con tal de no volver a ver a ese objeto maldito cargado de las demencias y las oscuridades más bajas. Vió como tal objeto excéntrico con diversos colores chillones aún palpitaba como un corazón, pero fue menguando, deteniéndose, hasta quedar inmóvil y sin vida. Observó la esfera de energía oscura que estaba en donde debería estar el vientre del demonio, era el alma de Ganondorf, contenida como un orbe.

Zelda volvió a bajar el semblante, aún recuperando el aliento de tanta sensaciones erráticas y violentas que sólo habían acrecentando su ansiedad y miedo. Finalmente, luego de unos instantes su corazón se fue calmando, aún de rodillas y mirando al suelo. Más sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de manera exorbitante al oír algo que sólo hizo que su columna se tensaba del terror, un latido, fuerte... Otro latido, aún más intenso, y seguidamente latidos fuertes como los de un corazón, con rostro pálido y tembloroso miró al cadáver de Khyo... La Máscara estaba palpitando, enérgica y resucitada. Y Zelda soltó un exaltado respingo al oír unas carcajadas cínicas, de voz triple e inframundana típica de ese Demonio, mientras que su cuerpo volvía a regenerarse, reparándose su piel áspera negra y revistiendose su esqueleto, recuperando la vida y no sólo quedando intacto, sino fortalecido, más alto y fornido notandose sus huesos sobresaliendo de la piel. Khyo se levantó de nuevo, para la fatídica desgracia de Zelda. La luz ya no le afectaba. Seguía riendo como un desquiciado, a todo pulmón mientras que excéntrico se golpeaba el pecho con sus manos al punto de la euforia. Zelda estaba paralizada, de rodillas ante él.

—Acabas de cavar tu tumba y la de toda tu especie...—murmuró Khyo con su voz, la maldita voz... Con un tono de reproche sarcástico, y en ese momento Zelda comprendió, sólo con su voz, con su risotada, con su sarcasmo, que desde un inicio Khyo _quería_ que lo trajeran al Templo. Zelda quedó en Shock, mientras oía las pesada zancadas que deba su oponente para acercarse a ella...

* * *

Entre los bosques, Link ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su pequeña casita, buscando desesperado sus armas, un arco de combate de acero largo, Carcaj de cien flechas de diferentes grosores, y sacó la espada de su padre, guardada en una funda gruesa de color azul rey con ostentosas decoraciones doradas. Su padre decía que esa funda pasó por su familia de generación en generación, siendo de un Héroe mítico. Leyendas a según, ahora Link comenzaba a sospechar que era propiedad de uno de los espíritus que ahora lo observaban intensamente mientras que se preparaba para el viaje.

Se colocó la funda en su espalda pasando la correa por su torso, colgó el Carcaj a un lado de su hombro junto con el arco, se puso una pequeña mochila donde guardó provisiones básicas, una brújula, una cantimplora, algunabengalas, cuchillos, bengalas, semillas Deku y una botella de alcohol. Ajustó el sayo de acero que llevaba sobre la túnica color crema, ajustó su cinturón y el porta navaja en su muslo. Se puso unas botas café montañeras, estando listo para partir, se dió media vuelta para quedar frente a sus cinco espíritus, quienes asintieron con gesto serio, pero de repente los espíritus soltaron un gruñido de dolor, cayeron sobre sus rodillas izquierdas mientras se tomaban el pecho, jadeantes.

—¿Que sucede...?—preguntó claramente extrañado Link observándolos con confusión.

—Zelda...—murmuraron casi inaudible mientras se alertaban.—Está en peligro... ¡Debemos llevarte con ella! ¡YA!—gritaron al unísono y todos dominados por el descontrol y el desespero.

— _¡Héroes! ¡Héroes! ¡¿Me oyen?!—_ exclamó la voz de Rauru, de nuevo por medio de comunicación telepática.— _Por fin logró conectar con el mundo físico... No tengo mucha energía... ¡Detenganse! ¡No deben llevar al Héroe al Templo de la Espada! ¡Ahí está Khyo y la Princesa!—_ exclamó firmemente el Sabio dictando una dura orden, sin titubeos.

—¡NO NOS QUEDAREMOS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS QUE ZELDA CORRE PELIGRO CON ESE MALDITO!—espertaron con fiereza intimidante los espíritus mientras que se ponían de pie ante un estético Link que sólo observaba y oía la desconcertante escena. Los espíritus juntaron sus palmas, todos a la vez, y de las mismas comenzaron a formarse destellos esmeralda, un conjuro de transportación era lo que hacían.

—¡NO! ¡Es lo que Khyo quiere! ¡Es una trampa! ¡El quería que lo llevaran al Templo, los está provocando! ¡Quiere... NO, DETENGANSE!—exclamó desesperado el Sabio, pero sus ruegos salieron como entraron de los cinco pares de oídos, y sin prestar atención, terminaron el conjuro que comenzó a rodear a Link en una ráfaga de energía verde tal como las praderas hasta cubrirlo, y desaparecer lo totalmente de su hogar.

* * *

Zelda había dejado los miramientos, había enclaustrado sus temores y con capa y espada combatía arduamente ante el demonio, de sus manos se había formado dos largas estelas de energía celeste que usaba como armas blancas empuñandolas con gran habilidad y perfección, resucitando sus antiguas habilidades como guerrera que había abandonado años atrás. Mientras luchaba, su collar de Cristal brillaba intensamente.

Tenía miedo, claro que si, suficiente como para rendirse, pero no se permitió a si misma ese acto de cobardía. Había sido limitada consigo misma enfrentando a Khyo, pero ahora estaba totalmente desatada, reviviendo el verdadero significado de su nombre, salir de las garras de la muerte y luchar por la vida y por el bienestar de quienes amaba. Y estaba consciente que la única manera de cuidar a quienes añoraba era sobreviviendo a las garras de esa aberración, sólo esa idea azotaba su mente. Sobrevivir, sobrevivir, sólo eso.

Khyo daba tajos y estocadas con sus garras, de una técnica lerda y bruta a una totalmente elegante y efectivamente mortífera, empuñando sus garras y colmillos como armas blancas. Zelda no se quedaba atrás, y con sus "espadas" de magia, pero sólo se defendía, no contraatacaba, y esto la tenía en desventaja, aunque seguía ardua y firme en el combate. Las armas de ambos sonaban tal como acero chocando, esgrimistas peleando sin tregua. De vez en vez se ofendía con conjuros, ataques de larga distancia con magia, y múltiples recursos.

Repentinamente, Zelda formó en una de sus manos, desintegrando una de sus espadas de luz, una esfera y la lanzó contra Khyo, quien con un salto lateral la esquivó sin dificultad, pero cayó en la ingeniosa trampa de su enemiga, al pisar el lugar donde aterrizó después de saltar un sello dorado se formó alrededor de sus patas, y unos látigos de luz dorado se enredaron en todo su cuerpo antropomorfo, neutralizándolo mientras forzajeaba.

—¡AHH! ¡Moriran! ¡TODOS MORIRÁN!—gritó enardecido Khyo luchando por zafarse.

—No hagas esto... ¡Nada solucionaras! ¡Con quitar más vidas inocentes! ¿¡Qué ganarás!? Nada...—dijo frustrada Zelda, apelando al medio pacífico pese a las circunstancias.

—Eres tan estúpida... Tratando de solucionar todo por el medio cobarde, la paz... No, Zelda, no... Lo que ganaré será hacerte sufrir, a ti y a tu Héroe, si, y no matándolos, no no, eso sería piedad, voy a destruir cada cosa que han edificado, derramaré hasta la última gota de la sangre de quienes aman, y aplastaré cada ideal que los rigen, cada principio que los fundamenta, cada razón con los hace desear estar vivos... Y entonces disfrutaré ver como ustedes mismos se quitaran la vida por la desesperación. He iniciaré contigo, al Héroe, pues lo mejor para el final... Y ni aún así las Diosas ni sufrirán el calvario que he sufrido por milenios, porque ustedes son sólo el inicio de lo que vendrá—con con brutalidad y sin escrúpulos, la piedad era inexistente en tales palabras crudas.

—Sólo inténtalo, toca a quien sea que tenga sangre inocente en sus venas, y el calvario que sufriste no será nada comparado con lo que te haré...—amenazó frívola y despiadada la Princesa, la encarnación de Hylia era reconocida por su bondad y sabiduría, pero también por su fortaleza y determinación. El sólo pensar en ver sufrir a quienes amaba, le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Al fin hablamos el mismo idioma—dijó burlón el demonio con su típica voz triple mientras que con sus colmillos destrozaba los látigos. Pero no había acabado de liberarse cuando uno círculo rojo carmesí se formó a su alrededor, con caracteres Hylian en su interior, el demonio se quedó desconcertado reconocer ese hechizo. La mocosa era más poderosa de lo que aparentaba.

—Técnica sagrada... _Gale Infarus Phyrus Din...—_ espetó Zelda, mientras que sus iris celestes se clavaban con fiereza contra su enemigo. Alzando las manos contra su enemigo, una gran llamarada comenzó a rodear al Khyo, un torbellino de fuego que literalmente comenzó a calcinarlo vivo. No se hizo esperar el estruendoso chillido de dolor de Khyo desde el interior del fuego, exclamando de dolor y agonía, mientras que Zelda estaba firme y inmóvil, manteniendo ese conjuro que consumía rápidamente todo su poder mágico.

Más sin embargo, cerca de esa escena un destello verde se comenzó a materializar hasta tomar la forma de un joven. Un confundido Link comenzó a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba, pero lo impactó ver la monumental llamarada en forma de remolino cerca del pedestal entre las majestuosas esculturas. Los ojos de Link casi se desorbitan de la impresión mientras que sacaba rápidamente su espada y observaba impactado tal demostración de poder.

Más sin embargo, le impactó más fue el ver a la autora de tal acto. La observó en pocos instantes, fracciones de segundos, lo suficiente para perder el aliento. La miró, quedando paralizado no sólo por su aspecto imponente y determinado, sino también su belleza, un aspecto digno de una Diosa, su rostro simétrico de preciosos labios y nariz pequeña, su cabello tal como el oro refinado, sus ojos como zafiros a la luz del sol, su cuerpo esculpido por la divinidad, su elegancia y casi supremacía robó toda sus facultades y sentidos, un estremecimiento que llegó a tuétano de sus huesos y a lo más profundo de su ser. Su corazón perdió un latido, mientras que una creciente emoción desconocida floreció en su pecho, el de ver a un ser amado, después de tanto tiempo. Sensación que lo dejó perplejo y aún más confundido. Todo fue tan rápido.

 _Pero lo que sentía sobrepasaba al tiempo y al espacio en el que se encontraban, tenía tantas sensaciones; una fascinación al verla regia y de fortaleza sin igual. **Aun si no tuviera voz para decírselo, haría hasta lo imposible de describirle cada detalle que le encantaba de ella.**_

Poco a poco, la fuerza de conjuro fue menguando mostrando como Zelda se ponía pálida lentamente y sus párpados se entrecerraban de cansancio, el hechizo había consumido toda su energía. Las llamas fueron extinguiéndose, mostrando el suelo carbonizado en forma de círculo, y justo en el medio el cuerpo consumido de Khyo.

Pese a estar Khyo inmóvil, Zelda no se confió, pero no pudo hacer nada, cayó de rodillas, jadeante y exhausta sin poder frenar su corazón que intentaba mantenerla viva a ese ritmo y sus pulmones que se esforzaban por mantener su cuerpo con oxígeno. Sus ojos celestes seguían con mirada perdida, su cuerpo no parada de temblar. Hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien y con recelo miró hacia esa dirección, a unos cuatro metros, lo vió.

—Joven Héroe... —murmuró Zelda, sin procesar sus propios vocablos.

Y su desbocado y rebelde órgano cardíaco se frenó en seco, incluso doliéndole. Su mirada se perdió en los luceros azul mar del joven, tan intensos y profundos, su cabello dorado algo pálido en mechones desordenados y despeinados, su rostro fino pero atractivo y varonil, su semblante confuso pero que emanaba una nobleza y valor sin igual, ambos se observaban intensamente, el reencuentro de dos almas destinadas uno al otro y enlazados no sólo por sus designios sino por la unión de sus corazones.

Link comenzó a procesar lo que lo rodeaba, el violentamente repentino cambio que había sufrido todo en unas cuantas horas, aún perplejo y conmocionado por lo que acontecía y teniendo sospechas de que si todo era real o no. Para su desgracia, todo lo era.

Zelda se alertó al ver como el cuerpo de Khyo volvía alzarse, recuperándose. La Princesa retrocedió alertada, aunque extremadamente débil. Link se acercó rápidamente alzando su Espada y tomándola con ambas manos, para observar claramente a su oponente, el amo de la Frontera, Khyo.

Como todos los demás que habían tenido la desdicha de ver tal criatura, lo invadió un gran repudio y asco ante un aura tan putrefacta y siniestra, detalló el físico del demonio, patas gruesas y pesadas, alzándose erecto en dos patas, muslos fornidos, torso grueso marcándose las costillas en su piel, brazos musculosos y manos con ahora cinco dedos con garras del porte de una cuchilla, su cabeza era alargada y sus ojos blancos, carente de nariz, y su boca un crudo desgarro tétrico de donde sobresalían largos y filosos dientes. Su piel era gruesa y oscura, marchita y escamosa en la cual se marcaban los huesos sobresalientes del esqueleto de ese ser. Link quedó enmudecido y un gran corrientaso invadió su espalda. El joven rubio apretó con fuerza su espada.

Khyo se levantó al fin, ahora con una estatura de casi dos metros, y miró neutral a Link, por varios instantes con una mirada indescifrable, hasta que comenzó a sonreír hasta el punto de que su cavidad bucal se expandió tétrico e inhumano. El demonio le daba la espalda al pedestal de la Espada Maestra.

—El Héroe... Más de cuarenta milenios sin ver una de tus encarnaciones—murmuró Khyo cerrando los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Khyo—susurró Link, recordando que así lo llamaron sus espíritu. Miraba directamente al demonio quien estaba frente a él a tres metros. Sin explicar por qué, un pánico comenzó a inundar los sentidos del rubio. Miedo, era lo que sentía, dominándolo, al punto de que su espada temblaba, el mirar a ese ser oscuro le causaba terror, un terror incomprensible, un terror intenso preludio de desgracia y agonía.

—Ya siento tu miedo... Corre dentro de ti...—dijo complacido el demonio abriendo los ojos.

—No te tengo miedo.—espetó seguro y firme Link, decidiendo dejar de lado las meditaciones, acatando la situación y enfrentándola, comenzando a invadirlo la sensación de que esa presión y tensión que sentía, no era la primera vez que la experimentaba. Ya su Alma había enfrentado en el pasado numerosos villanos, y sólo se dejaba guiar por ese lado de él, que había vivido desde el inicio del mundo. Y vaya que era cierta su afirmación, no le tenía miedo a Khyo, pese a que su cuerpo dictaba lo contrario. Zelda lentamente se ponía de pie, observando con el Alma en los ojos al rubio mientras que hablaba con tanta firmeza.

—Nunca dije que me temieras a mí, se que no. Le temes a lo que soy capaz de hacer... a los sentimientos que demuestran lo débil que eres para no poder evitarlo... Conozco cada uno de ellos, cada debilidad de tus antepasados, cada uno de sus mayores miedos, tu cuerpo es otro, pero tu alma es la misma, y la destrozaré a mi antojo, y no es dañandote, es haciéndote ver el cómo daño a los demás—dijo con frialdad psicótica mientras que murmurando un conjuro, un círculo negro rodeó a Zelda, esta se alertó en intentó defenderse, pero no pudo.

Repentinamente la Princesa comenzó a sentir como sus extremidades se retorcían violentamente hacia la dirección contraria a la de flexión, amenazando con fracturar cada hueso del cuerpo de Zelda.

Con un inmenso dolor, Zelda comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, mientras que su cuerpo levitaba y sus extremidades se retorcían dolorosamente y con sadismo.

Al ver eso, una corriente comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Link, un sentimiento de odio hacia las palabras y la voz triple de ese ser, un desagrado y deseos de despedazar con sus propias manos a esa aberración que ahora se atrevía a dañar sin honor ni piedad a la Princesa. Sin comprender el por qué, una gran avalancha de deseos violentos y salvajes dominó al rubio, al ver sufrir y oír gritar a la dama, una parte de sí se quebraba por completo al oír el desesperado dolor y gemidos de agonía de la joven, su razón no tuvo que ver, un instinto salvaje y asesino lo controló alzando su espada y corriendo directo al demonio dispuesto a acabar con tal ser que causaba un despiadado daño a la joven con su magia oscura.

Khyo reía mientras veía como el chico iba directo a atacarlo, el demonio sólo se limitaba a esquivarlo, mientras disfrutaba de la "sinfonía" de gritos que daba Zelda, de dolor y sufrimiento mientras que corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—¡DETENTE!—exclamó a todo pulmón Link con la furia a toda su magnitud al ver como ese ser torturaba con tan inhumanidad a la joven.

El rubio daba estocadas, tajos diagonales y verticales directo a la cabeza del demonio, pero este sólo reía aún más al evitar los ataques de Link. Hasta que esto sólo hizo sacar de quicio al joven, asestándole por fin un corte en el pecho al demonio, más sin embargo el daño se reparó casi instantáneamente, y aprovechando Khyo dió un tajo directo al cuello de Link con sus garras, ataque que el rubio detuvo sin dificultad con su espada, sin embargo Khyo dió otro tajo con sus garras y de nuevo Link lo bloqueó con la hoja de su arma, masa sin embargo la espada de Link se quebró contra las garras de Khyo, se partió en dos, siendo algo sin dudas inédito, la espada era de excelente calidad y aún así se quebró como si fuera de madera. Link quedó atónito, al ver la Espada de su Padre partirse, uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaba de su progenitor.

Y tomándolo del cuello, Khyo comenzó a estrangularlo a Link con una mano, alzándolo del suelo mientras que el guerrero gruñía enfurecido, pateaba a Khyo, trataba de zafarse pero no podía. Los gritos y los llantos de Zelda sólo hacían que la furia del joven subiera a límites inimaginables.

—Debería darte vergüenza portar ese símbolo en tu mano...—Dijo con burla Khyo, disfrutando de ver el gesto de odio de Link. Verlo a el con rabia, y oír el sufrimiento de Zelda, vaya que era un éxtasis para el demonio.

Soltó a Link, cuando este ya estaba a punto de axfisiarse y sus miembros ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar, y apenas tocó el suelo el demonio dió una brutal patada en el vientre de Link, sacándolo impulsado y rodando por el suelo un trío de metros, quedando tendido a un lado de donde Zelda levitaba y era contorsionada por el conjuro oscuro.

— _La... La Espa-da... Sólo... Sólo eso...lo derrotará...—_ dijo en un susurro Zelda, vía telepática con Link. Este comenzó a incorporarse y se sorprendió ante la extraña sensación de que le hablaran dentro de su mente. Veía horrorizado como Zelda sufría, pero escuchó con atención lo que la Princesa le dijo. La Espada Maestra, sólo esa arma podía erradicar el mal, y por ende herir a Khyo.

Link comenzó a levantarse, claramente dolido pero sin ápice de rendición. Sacó su arco al no tener ya espada, y sólo pensaba en cómo llegar hasta la Espada Maestra que estaba detrás de Khyo y este le obstaculizaba el camino. Link sólo pensaba en detener esa sádica tortura que sufría Zelda, si seguía así sus huesos quedarían hecho polvo, el rubio meditó en que si se quebraba un hueso vital, como vértebras o costillas, podría morir.

Link miró de nuevo a los ojos de Zelda, sin comprender por que, expresando fascinación, miedo, y preocupación por ella, incontenible, miró de nuevo a su enemigo que lo miraba a cierta distancia, con porte soberbio. Link pensaba, trataba de hacerlo, pero la presión y la rabia no le permitía usar la razón y la lógica.

Finalmente el Héroe comenzó a correr contra Khyo, a la vez que el demonio. Ambos corrían a la dirección de otro buscando la confrontación, el joven, sacando con rapidez una flecha la puso en el arco, lo tensó y a metros de un metro de distancia de impactar con el demonio que le sacaba bastante altura.

Khyo se tragó literalmente la flecha, burlándose del rubio, y cuando quedaron frente a frente el demonio dió un tajo vertical de arriba a abajo para cortar a la mitad a Link, pero este dió un salto lateral, y sonrió triunfante al ver que su enemigo cayó en su trampa: Khyo, al no haber tocado a Link y con el impulso de la estocada se le clavaron las garras en el suelo, atorándose.

Y sin desperdiciar esa oportunidad de oro Link se subió por el brazo de Khyo trepándose en su espalda, y con rapidez sacó la navaja que tenía en su muslo, la giró entre sus dedos y la clavó contra el cuello de Khyo, quien soltó un estruendoso gruñido, maldiciendo, a un tono tan extremo que los vitales de la sala se quebraron ante el agudo chillido. Y para el alivio de Link, el sello alrededor de Zelda se desintegró al unísono de que le clavó el arma a Khyo. No esperaba que eso resultará así pero para su alivio momentáneo Zelda cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor pero con vida. Khyo tomó a Link de su espalda, ahorcándolo de nuevo, y con violencia y fuerza bruta lanzó al joven contra la estatua que estaba cerca del pedestal, la estatua del Héroe. Link chocó contra él, quebrando la escultura con el impacto, y cayó al suelo notablemente herido y quejándose de dolor, por fortuna ningún fragmento de la estatua le cayó encima.

— _La... Espada..._ —dijo claramente débil la Princesa a Link en la vía telepática. Susurrando casi insconciente.

Link intentó levantarse, solo por oír esa voz que causaba que sus sentidos se nublaran, y se dió cuenta que tenía el hombro derecho dislocado totalmente por el monumental golpe que recibió. Estaba a los pies del pedestal de la Espada, tendido en el suelo boca abajo, y Khyo al otro extremo, y entre los dos estaba la Espada Maestra.

Link se puso de rodillas, apoyando la mano derecha contra el suelo mostrando un gesto de dolor, apoyó todo su peso contra el brazo en un movimiento brusco, reacomodando su hombro de la manera rudimentaria y más dolorosa pero rápida. Link soltó un grito cuando su hombro tronó al reajustarse en su legítimo lugar. Pese al dolor, recuperó la movilidad del brazo en unos instantes. Miró a Khyo, a sus ojos blancos carentes de pupila, y luego observó la Espada Maestra, al observarla sintió una embargadores sensación de emoción, deseos de tocarla y alzarla. Le infundía un gran respeto, pero a la vez sentía que era suya desde siempre, sensación no lejos de la realidad. Khyo comprendió la intensiones del chico, intentaría sacar la Espada del pedestal.

Khyo ensanchó su boca y soltó un furioso graznido bestial mientras que alzaba sus fauces, listo para despedazar a Link si tocaba esa Espada. Y cuando estaba listo para ir contra el muchacho, una barrera de magia dorada de formó al rededor del demonio, encerrándolo en una especie de prisión de energía, y ambos oponentes, Link y Khyo miraron a la autora, desde el suelo, y notablemente exhauta y dolorida, estaba Zelda alzando una mano y manteniendo al demonio atrapado para darle tiempo al rubio.

Khyo comenzó desesperado a dar estocadas con sus garras y colmillos a la barrera, queriendo liberarse, pero Zelda ponía todo su esfuerzo o mantenerlo atrapado el tiempo suficiente. Link no desperdició esa oportunidad y levantándose fue corriendo a por la Espada. Cada paso que daba hacia esa arma sagrada sentía una extraña energía recorrerlo, y cada paso que daba causaba que Khyo se volviera más errático, desesperado por salir y atacar a Link.

Por fin el joven tomó la empuñadura púrpura del arma, con ambas manos pálidas por la tensión, sus mirada se intensificó al sentir una poderosa carga de energía recorrerlo, fuerte y que lo hacia sentir vivo, enérgico, el símbolo de su mano brilló con intensidad al igual que la Espada. Un torbellino tenue comenzó a rodear el pedestal mientras que Link hacia acopio de fuerzas para sacar la arma de suelo, siendo sólo él el merecedor de empuñarla. Finalmente la sacó, una Espada de más de un metro de largo de doble filo, con una hoja exquisita de acero tan brillante como el oro blanco con un resplandor similar al del sol, forjada por los Dioses de la creación, los primero feudales de lo que se conoce como Hyrule. Era pesada, bastante, al punto de que Link se le dificultó levantarla en un primer momento, pero su balance y prolijidad eran más que perfectos. Se notaba a leguas que tal arma jamás y nunca fue hecha por manos humanas, sino que forjada por las esencias divinas.

Y apenas logró sacar la Espada, Khyo destrozó la barrera mágica de Zelda, y soltando otro gruñido comenzó a correr contra a Link como cuadrúpedo.

Todo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para Link, observando como esa aberración iba contra él con las claras intensiones de mutilarlo. En un movimiento experimentando, Link empuñó su arma apuntándola a Khyo. Este último dio un salto directo a embestir a Link como su presa, pero el rubio dió una majestuosa demostración de sus habilidades, y de una estocada precisa, clavó la Espada Maestra en el pecho de Khyo atravesándolo por completo.

—¡ _NOOO_!—exclamó la voz de Rauru irrumpiendo el Templo al ver el fatídico error que cometió Link.

Silencio, eso fue lo que hubo en su totalidad. Silencio.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera. Absoluta pausa.

Khyo comenzó a reir bajo, casi inaudible, pero fue intensificándose, con un aire psicótico, enfermizo mientras que de su pecho comenzaba a emanar energía oscura que se amalgamaba con la Espada Maestra, contaminándola y marchitando su luz sagrada. Khyo reía desquiciado, sin control, complacidos de que sus Nemesis cayeran perfectamente en su trampa. Todo, todo había sido premeditado. Khyo sólo se dedicaba a reírse sin escrúpulos, extasiado y jubiloso con descaro y maldad.

Zelda y Link, pálidos, observaban absolutamente perplejos al demonio, no pidiendo creer que no le afectara la luz de la Espada. Ahora, su miedo y la desesperanza creció en segundos. Pánico era lo que corría por sus mentes.

Hasta que Khyo tomó con sus garras la hoja de la Espada Maestra y jalandola se la sacó del pecho y dio un brutal golpe a Link con el codo que lo hizo retroceder. Link rodó por el suelo hacia atrás, cayendo tendido. Observó la Espada Maestra, la llevaba en la mano, pero una energía oscura invadía el arma, eclipsando su luz y resplandor, consumiéndola. En menos de un segundo la Espada Maestra estaba totalmente contaminada, pero repentinamente una energía oscura salió de la Espada, rojiza y negra, sombría y siniestra, increíblemente poderosa. La energía salió totalmente del arma levitando, una nube sombría que comenzó a acercarse a Khyo.

Al salir esa oscuridad, la Espada Maestra recuperó su resplandor, expulsando la energía oscura.

La nube se acercó a Khyo, conteniendo destellos carmesí, magia negra. Tal energía provino del interior de la Espada Maestra, era el Alma del Heraldo de la muerte, los restos del poder del ser causante de la oscuridad en la Era del Cielo, que fue derrotado por el primer Héroe elegido.

Tal como con el Alma de Ganon, Khyo abrió su boca complacido, absorbiendo en ella toda esa oscuridad, entrando dentro de sí, acoplándose en él. La aberración comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que de nuevo su cuerpo sufría otra metamorfosis, sus hombros de ensancharon y de ellos sobresalieron picos, su cuello tomó mayor grosor, su tamaño aumentó al igual que su musculatura, sus garras tomaron un tono rojizo carmesí en degradé. Pero lo más impactante, es que su brazo derecho comenzó a alargarse más que el otro, y comenzó a tomar la forma de una Espada negra de hoja gruesa con picos sobresaliendo, emanando un aura oscura totalmente contraria al de la Espada Maestra. Su proporción era superior al de su contraparte, siendo grotesca y más pesada y a diferencia de esta, tenía grabado la Trifuerza en su hoja, pero al revés.

Era la Espada Maestra oscura, legítima arma del Heraldo de la Muerte, nuevo huésped del cuerpo de Khyo. Literalmente, la Espada era una extensión de su brazo. Pero lo que terminó por acabar hasta la última gota de razón de la mente de Link y Zelda, fue ver que en su mano izquierda, la contraria a a de la Espada, resplandecía en dorado un triángulo, el símbolo de la Trifuerza brillando sólo el triángulo superior, la del poder. Pero la Trifuerza se volvió carmesí en la mano del demonio, y una serie de venas rojizas se marcaron en todo su cuerpo. Esa era su nueva forma. Era el portador de la Trifuerza del poder.

Khyo se alzó soberbio, sonriendo sardónico, disfrutando del gesto descolocado de sus oponentes.

—Deberías odiar a tus Diosas, por haberte dado una vida que acabará en mis manos, una muerte lenta, y que descubrirás los ocultos significados del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la agonía. Esperaba a un digno oponente, pero eres una humillación para el legado de los Héroes. Aún así, llevas esa maldita sangre en tus venas, Farore, en ese saco asqueroso que llamas carne, y la derramaré, gota por gota hasta que tú alma se extinga. Pero antes, verás sufrir a quienes amas, verás como los aplasto, como clamarán tu nombre y no podrás hacer más que oírlos junto conmigo mientras que mueren. Reviviré tus peores miedos... Los miedos que por tanto tiempo atormentaron a tus antepasados, Te lo juro...—declaró abiertamente Khyo, observando cómo sus palabras herían a su enemigo. Link seguía arrodillado, sin moverse, sólo oyendo las gruesas palabras de esa voz que era la nueva autora de sus odios. Su mandíbula se tensó, humillado y débil.

Khyo dió un paso ante Link, alzando su Espada, Zelda oía y veía todo, sin poder moverse, estando sus miembros heridos, sólo limitándose a ver esa espantosa escena y eso le causaba una impotencia que la consumía viva.

Pero antes de que Khyo se acercara más a Link, un destello dorado apareció entre ellos, tomando forma humana, de un hombre corpulento, alto, vestido de una túnica cuerpo completo de largas mangas, su aspecto era como oro brillante, como una estatua de bello metal dorado con vida. En su pecho caía una espesa barba. Era el sabio Rauru, interviniendo en la confrontación. En su mano, apareció una Espada larga, de hoja fina y bastante larga, resplandeciente aunque no tan majestuosa como la Espada Maestra. Su empuñadura era ondulada y fina, y en medio de él iba incrustado un majestuoso diamante de resplandor blanco.

—¿En serio vas a enfrentarme, Rauru? ¿No el trabajo sucio es para estos dos inútiles?—dijo conteniendo la risa Khyo, observando al intruso, Rauru, quien estaba defendiendo a Link. Obviamente, el Sabio no era oponente para él. Khyo sólo le divertía la estupidez del Sabio al intentar enfrentarlo.—Parece que tus Héroes no oyeron tu advertencia... No vieron lo obvio, no vieron en la trampa que cayeron. Te daré el premio de consolación, prometo darte una muerte rápida una vez acabe todo esto. Pero por ahora, debo prepararme. Patético, sobreviven por mi lástima.—dijo burlón el demonio, retrocediendo, alejándose y mirando de nuevo a Zelda. Iris blancos con iris azules, se enfocaron con intensidad.

—Caerás...—murmuró débil pero tajante Zelda, mientras que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y pese al dolor de sus huesos, se sentó en el suelo, alzando la mirada fría hacia el demonio, el nuevo objetivo de su odio, repudio, desprecio.

—Demuestralo. Por ahora, recuerda mi promesa: Iniciaré contigo. Y disfrutaras en primera fila junto a tu Héroe del Génesis de la Extinción de todo lo que conoces.—respondió, para que un destello negro lo rodeara, y su figura se desintegrara, transportándose fuera de ahí.

Rauru soltó la respiración, Link y Zelda jadeaban, con sus corazones al borde del infarto. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, por bastante tiempo.

Por fin el Sabio se acercó a Zelda, en apresurados pasos, y juntando sus manos la miró.

— _Castit Puriek_ —murmuró Rauru, y una energía blanca comenzó a rodear a Zelda, sanándola en pocos instantes de su lesión. Pudo levantarse con cierta dificultad, ya no estaba lesionada, pero continuaba adolorida. Una vez terminado, el Sabio fue por Link, y sanó las heridas ligeras que tenía, un sangrado interno por los golpes que recibió. Una vez finalizado su labor, los espíritus de Zelda y Link aparecieron junto a sus protegidos.

—Lerdos...—dijo en un tono bajo pero cargado de enojo y molestia, el Sabio alzó la mirada observando fijamente a los espíritus. Estos ni se inmutaron.

—¿A quien le habla...?—preguntó Zelda prácticamente para sí misma.

—Con los espíritus de los Héroes, los que lucharon a nuestro lado en nuestras Eras. No podemos verlos, ni tu ni nosotras. Al igual que el joven Héroe y sus espíritus no puede vernos ni oírnos a nosotras.—explicaron en voz baja las Espíritus, con un claro dejó de melancolía y tristeza.

—¿Por qué...?—Pero la pregunta de Zelda fue interrumpida por una exclamación del Sabio de la luz.

—¡Les advertí! ¡Les dije que no trajeran al Héroe aquí! ¡Prácticamente lo dejaron al borde de la muerte al traerlo ante un enemigo que jamás podría derrotar, no en su estado actual! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando!?—exclamó enardecido el Sabio.

—Zelda... La encarnación de Hylia estaba en peligro—refutaron los Espíritus, avergonzados, y bajando sus semblantes, al unísono, sabiendo que eso, dentro de todo, no era una escusa para el error que cometieron. Se dejaron llevar por sus emociones.

—¡Todo ser vivo está en riesgo con ese Demonio en nuestro mundo! Comprendo el por qué... Pero lo que hicieron es el colmo de la estupidez, estuvieron a punto de extinguir la última esperanza que nos queda por un acto de imprudencia. Arriesgaron el equilibrio del mundo espiritual al intervenir en el físico, y además cayeron en la trampa de Khyo... ¡Todo esto, lo que pasó, tener a sus enemigos en el templo y que sacaran la Espada Maestra, él lo planeó!—estocó Rauru, sin piedad.

—Con todo respeto...—dijo Link interviniendo en la acalorada discusión, o más bien represión. Aunque el chico no salía del asombro de ver al sabio, en un estado bastante antinatural y majestuoso, no perdió el aplomo y la seguridad al hablar. Aun habia rastros de enojo, claro enojo. Su orgullo como guerrero había sido aplastado.—No ganamos nada buscando la culpa. Todos cometemos errores, por muy experimentados que seamos o no—dijo Link con cordialidad pero firmeza, defendiendo a sus espíritus, mientras daba vueltas a las palabras de Khyo. Palabras que lo llenaban de un terrible presentimiento y miedo.

" _Verás sufrir a quienes amas, verás como los aplasto, como clamarán tu nombre y no podrás hacer más que oírlos junto conmigo mientras que mueren. Reviviré tus peores miedos... Los miedos que por tanto tiempo atormentaron a tus antepasados."_

—No necesitamos buscar culpables, sino soluciones—agregaron Zelda y sus espíritus, al unísono, para la impresión de la joven. Las Espíritus también defendieron con intensidad a sus amados, a pesar de no poder verlos ni oírlos, sabían que habían hecho eso por el incontrolable amor que tenían.

Rauru volvió a suspirar, pesado y notablemente encolerizado.

—No comprenden... Khyo no podía entrar por si mismo cuenta al Templo, no tenía cómo. Y mucho menos podía sacar la Espada Maestra de su pedestal. Él nos usó como piezas de juego en su tablero. Sabía que si atacaba a la Princesa ella lo traería acá para intentar exterminarlo con el sello del Templo, y sabía que si amenazaba de matarla atraería al Héroe. Él quería que sacaran la Espada Maestra, sólo eso, para poder extraer la oscuridad del Heraldo del interior de la Espada. Ahora tiene en su poder las Almas de Ganon, de Majora, y del Heraldo de la Muerte, y por ende es el merecedor de portar la Trifuerza del poder...—dijo perplejo y aturdido el Sabio, llevando una mano a su rostro, demostrando desesperación y estrés. El ambiente se sumió de nuevo en un pesado silencio asfixiante.

—Podremos derrotarlo. No hay que perder la esperanza.—aseguraron los Espíritus de Link.

—¿Y cómo venceremos a un ser como Khyo?—preguntó Zelda, ansiosa, presa de la tensión. De reojo miró a Link, quien al devolverle la mirada, la joven bajó el semblante inmediatamente.

—Temo que actualmente no tenemos forma de detenerlo... Llevamos demasiada desventaja. Es como Khyo dijo, esto no será una guerra, sino una masacre. La única forma en la que podamos hacerle frente es invocando de nuevo a los demás Sabios, reunirlos—aseguró Rauru con frialdad y seriedad. Tales palabras sorprendieron a los Espíritus, a todos. Menos a Link y a Zelda, quienes eran externos a ese tema.

Los espíritus sabían que los siete Sabios sólo eran convocados cuando la situación era crítica, y ya no quedaban más esperanzas en el horizonte. Era el último recurso que quedaba. Y sólo una vez los Sabios fueron reunidos, para la ejecución de Ganondorf en la Era del Crepúsculo. Ahora, se debía invocar a los descendientes de esos elegidos por las Diosas como años de las esencias naturales.

—Debemos iniciar cuanto antes, cada segundo que pasa Khyo se fortalece y encontrará la forma de aumentar su poder—agregaron las Espíritus de Zelda.

—No es tan simple...—murmuró Rauru cerrando los ojos.—Temo decir que la Espada Maestra no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentar a Khyo, no en su estado actual. Hay que llevar a la Espada a su estado de Hegemonía, un estado superior—declaró Rauru, para la desgracia de todos. Absolutamente todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Y era cierto, La Espada Maestra había atravesado el "corazón" de Khyo, y este no demostró ni el más mínimo ápice de dolor. Se había adaptado a la luz, y la Espada Maestra no surtía ningún efecto en su alma oscura.

—Eso... Eso es imposible... La Espada Maestra es la llave suprema para sellar el mal. La bendición de Hylia lo llevó al cúspide de su poder—interfirió el Espíritu de la Era del Cielo, el primera encarnación del Héroe.

—Por supuesto que es imposible. La Espada Maestra es la demostración de la magnificencia sagrada. Ningún ser oscuro debería sobrevivir a su destello. Debe haber otra explicación lógica —espetó el Espíritu Stalfo, Héroe de la Sombra, con su voz áspera, fantasmagórica.

—Acaban de ver como un ser maldito y retorcido proveniente de un mundo que considerábamos inexistente entró a este Templo sagrado, tuvo la perspicacia e inteligencia para manipularnos, prácticamente asesinó a la Guardiana del Tiempo siendo una de las hechiceras más poderosas de nuestro mundo, resistió ante la luz de la Espada Maestra, btuvo las almas de los villanos más poderosos del pasado y restituyó el poder del Heraldo de la Muerte. Creo que deben redefinir el significado de la palabra "imposible"—dijo con sequedad el Sabio, dejando en un claro touché a los Espíritus que lo contradijeron.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué él quiere todo esto? ¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros? No somos nada ante él, todo fue un juego al enfrentarnos, y sabía lo que haríamos, estamos vivos porque le dio lástima quitarnos la vida...—dijo Link en un tono indescifrable, calmado pero notablemente consternado, Zelda lo miró, pero el rubio tenía el temblando gacho.

—Porque tú, Link, tú y la Princesa, ustedes y sólo ustedes son el último rayo de esperanza de este mundo, sólo ustedes tienen lo necesario para llegar a enfrentar a quien amenaza la luz. Las Diosas no dan a cualquiera el designio que recibieron. Tienen la pureza de corazón de no sólo erradicar la oscuridad, sino de llevar al pueblo que aman a una era de prosperidad. El nacimiento de ustedes para muchos significó el anuncio de las desgracias que hoy enfrentamos, pero en realidad, ustedes son quienes aliviaran tales sufrimientos y que traerán una época dorada de paz.—declaró sincero Rauru, acercándose a Link y posando una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo. El rubio sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras, alzando atónito su mirada, y asintiendo al Sabio.

Y en ese momento su mirada se posó en Zelda, se miraron frente a frente, y se acercaron lentamente, mirándose con un sentimiento desconocido.

—Princesa Zelda—saludó Link, con respeto, parándose firme ante la Monarca, quien se sintió incómoda al oír cómo el rubio lo llamaba por su título. Ya estaba acostumbrada a oír de muchísimas personas llamarla de tal manera, pero por una extraña razón se sintió incómoda al oírlo de ese joven. Con respeto y dejando de lado sus pensamientos, la Princesa asintió con respeto.

—Sir... Link—dijo pausado Zelda, recordando que así lo llamó el Sabio. Ese era su nombre. Nombre que por una extraña razón, se le hacía muy conocido, la sensación de ya haberlo oído. Y más al detallar el rostro de Link, sus facciones, sus rasgos, ya los había visto en alguna parte...

Y del mismo modo, Link sintió una desbordante incomodidad cuando fue llamado por tal título, pero no reclamó, obviamente. Sólo se limitó a asentir también. Pero ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta de que se estaban observando uno al otro con más fijación de lo necesario.

Y al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que aún se observaban y con un leve rubor en ambos rostros desviaron la mirada. Rauru retomó la palabra:

—Debemos ubicar cuanto antes los descendientes de los Antiguos Sabios, con el poder de todos la Espada Maestra se fortalecerá. Conmigo como Sabio de la luz solo restarían cinco Sabios, Bosque, Fuego, Agua, Espíritu y Sombra. Cada uno tiene características específicas provienen de las antiguas grandes tribus, Kokiri, Goron, Zora, Gerudo...—

—...Sheikah...—Zelda terminó de complementar las palabras del Sabio, consternada, mientras que observaba todas las estatuas que los rodeaban. La estatua del Héroe, y además las otras siete estatuas, una era de una joven muy similar a ella, era la líder de los Sabios y la encarnación de Hylia, pero las otras estatuas eran también muy importantes y Zelda las detalló una a una. La primera era la de una jovencita de baja estatura y cabello corto y llevaba en sus manos un arco majestuoso, la segunda era la de un caudal Goron, fornido y musculoso con su cuerpo de piedra, y en su hombro llevaba un enorme martillo, la tercera era la de una esbelta dama Zora, de figura exuberante y llamativa, y empuñando en sus manos una larga lanza de dos filos. La cuarta era de una mujer de porte firme, casi militar, intimidante y poderosa, con una gema en su frente y vestiduras holgadas como las mujeres del desierto, alzando una inmensa guadaña bastante peculiar. Pero la última, era la que más llamó la atención de Zelda. Era una mujer alta yxde físico musculoso demostración de ser guerrera, porte frío y autoritario, llevaba las prendas tradicionales de los Sheikah, y en su espalda llevaba una inmensa Dadao, una daga gigante de casi su mismo tamaño. Zelda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al detallar esa escultura. Era una Sheikah y pese a no ser idéntica se parecía demasiado a Impa, más de lo que Zelda quería admitir. Esas estatuas eran de los Sabios del pasado.

—Si-si Khyo supo todo esto... Sabrá que iremos en busca los Sabios... Sabrá que los necesitamos si queremos tener oportunidad ante él—dijo terriblemente pálida Zelda uniendo las piezas en su mente, y formando una teoría que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera incorrecta.

—Y buscará la manera de detenernos...—completó Link, observando a Zelda deductivo.

—Khyo dijo que "Iniciaría conmigo", en hacerme sufrir, no hiriéndome, sino hiriendo a mis amados... No... No... Puede ser—dijo Zelda llevándose las manos a las sienes por el pánico.

—Siento la presencia de Khyo. ¡Está a las afueras del Castillo, cerca del territorio Sheikah!—anunció Rauru también en tensión. Al oír esas palabras el mundo de Zelda se vino abajo. Impa era la descendiente de la Sabia de las Sombras.

—¡Khyo irá por Impa!—gritó descontrolada Zelda, su alma se vino abajo con su mundo, el terror y el horror la invadieron con una mortifera preocupación y desespero temiendo el siquiera imaginar perder a la que era como su segunda Madre...


	10. Culpa

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Capítulo de la semana, y sinceramente uno de mis preferidos hasta los momentos :D Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capitulo X: Culpa**

Entre las anchuras del Castillo de Hyrule, y los Dominios del Templo de la Espada Maestra, a las afueras norteñas de la morada Real, se encontraba un antiguo Cementerio rodeado de amplias colinas de gran tamaño y altura. Tal lugar era cubierta por una inmensa neblina dándole un aspecto tétrico, oscuro, desolado, incluso escalofriante, con un silencio extraño, pero no un silencio sepulcral, sino un silencio asecho, la de alguien tras de su víctima.

Las tumbas se notaban a lo largo y ancho del espacio, camuflados por la espesa neblina blanca grisácea. Pero lo que hacía de tal lugar una zona evitada a toda costa por los Hylians era los persistentes y atemorizantes susurros, susurros provenientes de la nada, súplicas, de espíritus errantes clamando por piedad. Voces de ultratumba, que volvía al Cementerio Kakariko en un objeto de leyendas de sembraban pavor morboso. Lo que pocos sabían, era que tal lugar era sólo una puerta, un acceso para aquellos que tenían el suficiente control de su alma, espíritu y cuerpo como para abrir el tercer ojo, el ojo de la verdad. Una puente para entrar al Clan oculto entre las tinieblas.

Técnica sólo practicada y enseñada por los seres identificados por la Lágrima sangrienta, el símbolo de una tribu que había surgido de la oscuridad, para proteger desde las sombras a los portadores de la luz. El nombre de estos seres de inigualable sabiduría y poder era los Sheikahs.

Los nubarrones persistían, oscuras nubes de penurias eclipsando todo el horizonte visible con una oscuridad emisaria de desgracias, desolación, desesperanzas. Los truenos no se hicieron esperar, mientras que una tenue lluvia comenzó a caer a lo largo y ancho de Hyrule. No había ni una esquina libre de esas nubes siniestras ni en donde la luz de sol tocara el suelo.

En el valle corría paso firme y a solas Impa a una velocidad superior a la humana, acercándose rápidamente a los Dominios Sheikah. Llegó a la entrada del Cementerio, y cerrando sus ojos, parándose firme y juntando sus dedos en una especie de sello, en su frente comenzó a destellar un símbolo rojo sangre como el símbolo de sus ropajes, el ojo sangriento. Y en un instante el espejismo del Cementerio se deshizo ante Impa, revelando que era en realidad unas escaleras a una sección subterránea, bajo de las tumbas. Sin titubeos la Sheikah ingresó por las escaleras descendientes de piedra, directo a la Tribu de las Sombras de los Hylians.

Al ingresar a las largas escaleras entró a un territorio subterráneo, totalmente oscuro al punto de que una persona normal no vería absolutamente nada, más para los Sheikahs la noche era sólo como un día nublado, porque ellos nacieron en las tinieblas. Su vista se adaptaba perfectamente a la oscuridad, observando con incluso más claridad que con luz. El territorio era inmenso, con incontables viviendas, casas construidas con piedras, en una organización céntrica y circular con vías y bulevares, callejones y conexiones. Y justo en el medio de toda esa ciudad, ciudad Kakariko, había una imponente en inmensa construcción, que se diferenciaba del resto, para empezar era casi tan alta hasta llegar al techo del área, su construcción era de antaño, al estilo del castillo de Hyrule pero mas conservadora, totalmente negro, torres alzándose a los lados y una cúpula de piedra coronando el centro, el sagrado Templo de las Sombras, lugar de adoración a los Espíritus de las Sombras, y rodeado de estatuas de los antiguos Reshims o Líderes supremos de los Sheikah, en el medio había una estatua muy reconocible, era de la actual Reshim, Impa Nok Sheikah, caudal del Clan. actualmente tenía la Tribu tenía quinientos integrantes aproximadamente.

La susodicha caminó rápidamente por las inmensas calles, con un gesto consternado pero firme y frío, portaba como siempre su Daga gigante, pero no su capa ni tenía mangas, por lo cual se notaban todos sus tatuajes tribales. La saludaban con inmenso respeto y cordialidad, y pese a lo atareada que estaba, ella respondía con respeto y amabilidad. Estaba buscando a alguien muy específico y sabía que estaba en Kakariko. Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, primero Aaron hacía una entrada triunfal, la Princesa Zelda no estaba en ningún lado, había desaparecido después de decir que iría al Mausoleo de la Reina hacia ya horas, y no captaba su aura mágica en ninguna parte, y para terminar, la Princesa Zylia también estaba desaparecida, no había estado presente en ningún momento con Aaron, se había ido de su habitación a quien sabe donde antes de la indeseada entrada de Warren al castillo. Demasiado para un sólo día. La Sheikah iba directo a buscar a Zylia, quien estaba seguramente en el Templo de las Sombras, debía informarle de lo acontecido y preguntarle el por qué de su retirada.

Llegó a las afueras del Templo, en donde entrenaban un grupo de cincuenta Sheikahs jóvenes, perfeccionando técnicas de combate y demás. Al ver a la Reshim, todos frenaron en seco e hicieron una marcada reverencia ante ella en perfecta sincronía.

—¡Buenas tardes Lady Reshim!—clamaron en estruendoso unísono todos los individuos.

—Buenas tardes. Pueden levantarse. ¿En donde está Kureshi?—respondió seriala Sheikah (Más de lo usual), ahorrándose el detalle de informarles sobre el retorno de Aaron. Los Sheikahs eran de los primeros que estaban seguros que Aaron era un traidor, pero nunca pudieron probar nada, aún así Impa no podía revelar esa horrenda noticia, no aún, quería primero solucionar sus prioridades, en donde estaban las Princesas. Impa preguntó por nombre la ubicación de una Sheikah, una de las más experimentadas del Clan. Al oír ese nombre, todos los presentes pusieron un gesto de pánico, le tenían cierto temor a la joven Capitana Kureshi, y no precisamente por lo estricta que era... Sino todo lo contrario.

—Está meditando, Lady, desde muy temprano. En el interior del Templo de las Sombras—respondió sólo uno de las decenas de soldados. Impa asintió más tranquila, directo al Templo. Saber que estaba en el Templo le hizo soltar una exhalación relajada, pero a la vez, le extrañó extremamente que su atolondrada y a veces desquiciada alumna estuviera meditando.

Sin demora entró al Templo, y lo primero que se encontró al pasar el umbral de acero fue la Primera habitación, amplia, donde en el suelo había un pedestal circular de tres metros de diámetro con grabados y relieves en Hylian antiguo rodeado de varias antorchas. Frente al pedestal, estaba la estatua de la primera Reshim, la antepasada de las antepasadas de Impa, una estatua tallada en mármol negro, de cinco metros de altos, era una dama delgada, alta, vestida con telares amplios, el ojo sangriento en su frente, y en sus manos portando un medallón muy característico, que no era de mármol negro, sino una pieza de metal púrpura brillante y majestuoso con grabados en Hylian, el medallón de las Sombras. Pero la estatua estaba ultrajada, con garabatos en el rostro, ojos pintados de blancos, saltones y caricaturescos, un bigote del mismo estilo, y una lengua en los labios, además con rosa tenía diseños como de vestido en los extremos de los ropajes. Parecía acto de un niño vándalo.

Impa puso los ojos en blanco en demostración de fastidio al ver los dibujos sobre la estatua sagrada, muy pocas veces hacía tal acto de exasperación, excepto cuando su alumna hacia ese tipo de tonterías. Y ahí estaba esa joven, arrodillada frente la estatua, piernas cruzadas y aparentemente orando. Era una chica no de mucha estatura, cabello castaño y dorado atado en una trenza, vestía ropajes blancos, mallas tradicionales Sheikah cuerpo completo con bordados azules y rojos.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hace aquí, Princesa!?—exclamó enojada Impa, claramente molesta con su Alumna. Ante todos era Kureshi, pero su verdadera identidad era de la supuestamente indefensa Princesa Zylia. Mantenían su identidad oculta para que Zelda no se enterara de que practicaba artes de combate, cosa que haría que la Monarca de Hyrule literalmente cayera atrás. Y de hecho Zylia era una de las mejores del Clan Sheikah, sin ser de la raza. Aunque ese último detalle era desconocido para todos los Sheikahs y para Zelda, al igual que su identidad.

—Medito—respondió rápida y sin titubeos Zylia aún sin moverse y ver de frente a su nana y maestra.

—¿Y por qué la falta de respeto a los altares sagrados pintándolos?—preguntó irritada la Sheikah.

—Es que meditar es aburrido—dijo soltando una risotada juguetona, levantándose al fin y mostrándose ante Impa. Tenía en un pecho un pectoral de tela con el símbolo de los Sheikah, y cubría su rostro con la máscara de la verdad, antigua reliquia blanca con diseños rojos que tapaba todo su semblante. Muchos se preguntaban cómo era el rostro de la excéntrica Kureshi bajo la máscara. Impa negó en resignación, la Princesa nunca cambiaría.

—¿Por qué se escapó del Castillo?—interrogó Impa aguantando los deseos de soltar una reprimenda, pero respiró profundo, habían peores circunstancias que la inmadurez de su alumna. Mientras Zylia se quitaba la máscara mostrando su hermoso rostro. Impa pudo notar que pese a tono burlezco que tenía ella, y que era el usual, tenía un fondo triste. La Sheikah conocía demasiado bien al par de hermanas, como si las hubiera tenido en su matriz a ambas. Zelda ocultaba sus dudas, sufrimiento, dolor y tristeza bajo una careta de frialdad y dureza, su hermana era lo opuesto, ella lo ocultaba bajo un semblante bromista, jocoso y e incluso socarrón. Tal como lo hacía ahora.

Algo había ocurrido. Ante esa pregunta Zylia no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Zelda esa mañana, cuando ella le contó todo sobre la noche en que murió su madre. Luego de que su hermana saliera de su habitación Zylia se fugó a pensar a solas, y no se le ocurrió mejor lugar que al lugar donde entrenaba a espaldas de su hermana, en Kakariko.

—Quería estar sola, es todo. Vayamos al Castillo—comentó Zylia, tratando de evadir el tema.

—Temo que no podemos, tengo malas noticias, desgracias de hecho. Warren regresó a la Ciudadela esta mañana durante estaba aquí. Y ahora no sé en donde está la Princesa Zelda, no logro encontrar su aura, no quiero pensar que Aaron tiene algo que ver... Él no es estúpido como para atentar contra ella el mismo día de su retorno. Aún así, está desaparecida desde hace varias horas.—informó Impa con semblante extremadamente serio, mientras que los ojos de Zylia se abrían exhorbitado, borrando todo aire de alegría y jocosidad, siendo reemplazado por la impresión y el mutismo, incluso la incredulidad y el pánico de oír ese nombre que quería borrar de su mente.

* * *

A lo alto de una de las colinas, se encontraba el amo de la Frontera, de pie y mirando ensimismado al valle que estaba entre las cordilleras cubiertas de neblina.

Para los ojos de los incrédulos y mundanos, sólo era un cementerio maldito al cual nadie se le permitía entrar, pero los ojos de Khyo la verdad estaba expuesta. Alrededor del cementerio de varias cientos de metros de diámetro, había un sello mágico que sólo permitía la entrada a los que fueran capaz de ver el camino entre el espejismo.

Khyo sonrió a medias, mientras que de su cuerpo expulsaba un aura eléctrico rojizo. De un momento a otro, se clavó a si mismo en su pecho la Espada Maestra oscura, con un gesto masoquista, se atravesó el torso mientras gruñía del dolor. Sacó el arma y con sus garras empezó a mutilar tajos de su pecho, dejando caer pedazos de su carne inerte y expulsando una especie de fluido negro. Una vez terminado esa excéntrica labor, bastante grotesca y aterradora que le causaba un inmenso dolor y gritaba a la soledad de las llanuras y era respondido por un inagotable eco, se detuvo y su piel se regeneró rápidamente. Observó como los tajos de su cuerpo que seguían en el suelo comenzaron a amalgamarse uno con otro, pareciendo tener vida. Un aura oscura rodeó esa masa de restos, destellando energía rojiza, fue creciendo ante Khyo, hasta tomar la altura de casi tres metros de alto, mientras que el Demonio portador de la Trifuerza del poder miraba complacido la metamorfosis de esa atrocidad.

Era un cuadrúpedo de aspecto canino, remotamente parecido un lobo inmenso, de piel áspera y lampiña negra, extremidades extremadamente gruesas y musculosas y con numerosas garras en sus patas, una larga cola que caía al suelo, cuello tensado y una cabeza proporcionada, hocico alargado y con fauces, colmillos sobresaliendo, tenía ojos como los carnívoros, y de color púrpura. Tenía un imponente trío de cuernos en su cráneo, sobresalientes y afilados, y filamentos salientes de su lomo. Tal animal parecía una extensión del cuerpo de Khyo.

Y en cierta forma si que lo era. Ese mounstruoso demonio era más grande que Khyo, comenzó a moverse tal como un canino, pero tomó porte sumiso ante su amo.

—Aræk... Ve por la Sabia de las Sombras. Diviertete, invoca tropas con tu poder, los que sean necesarias. Sólo una condición, no dejes sobrevivientes una vez que acabes. Estaré ocupado bastante tiempo. Te encargo a los Sheikahs—expresó autoritario y sardónico Khyo a su sirviente, este demonio al que Khyo bautizó como Aræk alzó su cabeza en movimientos inquietos soltando jadeos furiosos y desesperación demostrando asentamiento, la de una bestia anhelando hacer lo que tanto le complace, matar.

Khyo señaló el cementerio a varios cientos de kilómetros, y Aræk comenzó a correr con una velocidad antinatural, directo a la cueva de su presa, la Líder de los Sheikahs y Sabia de las Sombras, mientras que tras de él aparecían seres de la misma forma y anatomía que ese demonio cuadrúpedo, aunque de menor tamaño, siguiendo a Aræk como el macho alfa, decenas y decenas aparecían y le seguían el paso a su líder. Eran tal como él pero de muchísimo menos tamaño y lo seguían como su amo.

Al ver como su subordinado y los suyos iban sin titubeos a por el objetivo, sonrió de medio lado soltando bajas carcajadas que se ahogaban en su garganta, se dió media vuelta y en un destello oscuro, Khyo se desvaneció del lugar.

* * *

Con dichos sucesos, Princesa y el Héroe continuaban en el Templo.

—Impa... Impa ¡No! ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Khyo la torturará sólo por mi culpa!—exclamaba en claro descontrol Zelda, en el interior del Templo de la Espada, llorando y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, temblando y sin poder razonar o pensar, estaba pérdida, desesperada, incluso derrotada. No sabía cómo actuar, simplemente quería que todo fuera una pesadilla y despertar. Soltaba sollozos desesperados mientras que su mirada estaba pérdida. Estaba fuera de control y de sus cabales.

—Princesa...—llamó Link con voz calmada pero que también demostraba discreta tensión. El joven sólo quería volver en sí a su compañera. Se acercó un paso a Zelda, tratando de llamar su atención.

—No puedo permitirlo... No... ¡Zylia estará cerca de ella! ¿¡Y si Khyo también la asesina por mi!?—Zelda no escuchaba, sólo gritaba a la nada, descolocada y soltando a todo pulmón su llanto, presa de impotencia y la rabia.

—Princesa—Por segunda vez Link llamó a Zelda, con un tono más alto y exclamativo, serio aunque sin dejar de lado la amabilidad y cordialidad.

—Soy... Soy una maldición para ellas... Por mi culpa sufrirán... Sólo por mi...—dijo Zelda finalmente, duras palabras que impactaron a Link.

—¡Princesa!—La tercera es la vencida. Link tomó con algo de atrevimiento los hombros de Zelda, cada uno con cada mano, deteniéndola con firmeza pero delicadeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Zelda dió un respingo al ser detenida de tal forma, y con ojos vidriosos observó a Link, el mar de sus ojos, profundos e intensos, cálidos y gentiles. El rubio sintió como su corazón dió un vuelco al ver de nuevo los preciosos zafiros de Zelda, ventanas a su alma gentil, amable y bondadosa armada de una inmensa sabiduría, y fortaleza, pero en esos momentos expresaban miedo, pánico y culpa. Ver eso causó el terrible malestar en Link, se preguntó el cómo sería verla sonreír... Inmediatamente le dió una embestida a esa absurda y atrevida idea y se enfocó en lo crucial del momento.

También pensó en Impa, obviamente era la nana de Zelda. Él la conocía, al menos de niño y la recordaba perfectamente como la institutriz de las Princesas de Hyrule. Pero aún le daba cierto recelo esa mujer, por lo acontecido con Aedan hacia ya doce años, pero no por ello dejaba de sentir gran preocupación por cualquier inocente que pudiera salir herido. En su mente sólo había un objetivo, proteger a Hyrule.

—Yo... Yo...—dijo entrecortada la Princesa, sonrojada por la cercanía, y con un intenso latir cálido de su corazón al tener cerca de ella al joven, sentir su aroma y su aura blanca y pura. Lo miraba ligeramente hacia arriba, ya que Link le sacaba poco menos una cabeza de estatura.

—¿Impa es su maestra? He... Oído de ella, es una mujer fuerte, se que no se permitirá caer sin dar batalla, la defenderemos. Oiga, le juro que ella estará a salvo, no importa cuanto nos cueste, la salváremos y a su hermana ¿Bien?—dijo en tono amable y optimista Link, cargado de coraje. A duras penas mantenía su cordura, y ni él mismo supo de donde sacó fuerzas para animar a la Princesa. Zelda quedó impactada al oír esas palabras, eran sencillas, lo que la sorprendió fue la seguridad y la valentía con la que fueron articuladas. Su semblante subió, más calmado y esperanzado, respirando más tranquila, y sintiéndose asombrada de cómo el joven infundía valor y osadía, la necesaria para tales circunstancias. Le desagradaba de sobremanera los hombres de guerra, violentos, orgullosos y ostentosos, pero Link se notaba que era radicalmente diferente a lo que ella creía sobre los de su clase.

—Bien...—asintió Zelda claramente calmada, observando a Link aún con la misma fuerza. Repentinamente el rubio se dió cuenta de como estaba tomando de manera inapropiada a la Monarca de Hyrule. Sonrojado y con algo de alarmismo pero discreción retiró las manos del atrevido agarre que le tenía. Un minuto de silencio sumió el ambiente. Link observó a los lados y vió los dos pedazos de acero de lo que quedaba de la Espada de su Padre. Suspiró pesado y con gran melancolía, era casi que el último artefacto que pertenecía a su difunto progenitor. Mientras pensaba el los mil y un insultos y castigos que le daría Aedan por destruir la reliquia.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo le diría a Aedan y a Saria sobre toda la misión que tenía? Incluso para él mismo era difícil de digerir. Seguía pensando en eso mientras que cauteloso guardaba la Espada Maestra en la funda que tenía previamente y que le quedó perfecta. Se arrodilló ante los restos, y con gesto triste tomó un pedazo de tela de su bolso, envolvió con ella los trozos de acero y lo guardó en el fondo de la mochila. Todo bajo la mirada de Zelda, quien trataba de descifrar la escena, y ver triste al Héroe le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

—No puede... Ser—dijo confundido el Sabio de la luz con los ojos cerrados y tono susurrante.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntaron alertas los dos ungidos por las Diosas mirando directamente a Rauru.

—Khyo no está tras de la Sabia, tiene un subordinado, es como... Una extensión de su propia Alma. Lo envió a los Dominios Sheikah. Khyo ya no está... Probablemente se está camuflando de nuevo—Tales palabras llamaron la atención de Zelda, quien comenzó a sentir como la calma que le habían implantado Link se veía sometida a prueba. Estaba aterrada, pero debía pensar con claridad.

—Sea lo que sea, debemos actuar ya.—expresó Link con total determinación, tratando de disimular su propia incertidumbre y duda.

—Primero deben armarse de manera apropiada. Estas reliquias han estado selladas por milenios, pero legítimamente ustedes son los dueños. Usenlos para enfrentar el destino que les espera—comentó el Sabio, y seguido a sus palabras el pedestal de la Espada Maestra comenzó a abrirse en dos, como una puerta a un pequeño cierto secreto subterráneo. Instantáneamente terminó de abrirse, una luz proveniente de la nada, sino mágica alumbró la oscura habitación. Entrando con una pequeña escalera descendiente, entraron a la diminuta habitación de paredes de espejos, en el habían una cantidad de objetos y reliquias que llamaron la atención del dúo. La atención de Link se fijó en una túnica doblada de color de las praderas Hylianas, verdes como la gloria de Farore, junto a unas hombreras, un curioso pasamontañas de medio rostro color verde, unos guanteletes de cuero recubiertos con plata y un escudo Hylian brillante, de color Rey intenso, el símbolo de la familia Real en rojo fuego y la Trifuerza en color oro. Todo coronado por un llamativo gorro verde.

Zelda se fijó en un grupo de reliquias muy especiales, eran tres collares de gemas ovaladas con el símbolo de Din, Nayru y Farore, con de colores rojo, azul y verde respectivamente. Eran amuletos elementales, reliquias que potenciaban el poder elemental respectivo, fuego, agua y viento. Además había junto a estos collares un libro grueso y grande de portada revestida en plata blanca con borde y lomo de oro, un libro de hechizos perteneciente a las antiguas encarnaciones de Hylia.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, Zelda portando en su fino cuello los amuletos junto al collar del espíritu de Lana, y en su mano el libro de conjuros. En cambio Link vestía con la mítica túnica del Héroe color esmeralda sobre el sayo de acero, ajustado con su cinturón. Aunque jamás había practicado esgrima usando escudos, decidió llevar consigo el Escudo Hylian colgándolo en su espalda con la Espada Maestra. Puso en su rostro ese pasamontañas de medio rostro color verde algo más oscuro que el resto, las hombreras ligeras de acero, y a su pesar, se colocó el gorro.

Una vez fuera, parecían por fin a las legítimas encarnaciones del Héroe Legendario y de la Diosa Hylia.

Pero una vez fuera, se vieron detenidos por Rauru, quien les obstruía el camino. El Sabio le hizo seña a Link de que sacara la Espada Maestra de la funda, orden que el rubio obedeció con cierta duda y algo de lentitud, la sacó portándola con su mano izquierda. Una vez blandida, el Sabio alzó su arma, la espada que había portado de gran similitud a la Espada Maestra, aunque con un aura dorada y una diamante incrustado en la empuñadura. Y en un repentino movimiento, el Sabio dió un tajo directo a la Espada Maestr, suave pero firme y al entrar en contacto ambas armas sagradas comenzaron a expulsar un resplandor cegador que luego de unos instantes menguó, mostrando que la espada del Sabio había desaparecido en sus manos. En su lugar Link pudo notar que en la hoja de la Espada Maestra ahora había un sello, un círculo dorado con el símbolo de la luz, tal como el Medallón de la luz, además la gema de la Espada Maestra tomó un tono amarillo intenso dorado.

—La Espada Maestra se ha fusionado con la verdadera forma del Medallón de la luz, la Espada Destello. Es la representación física de los Espíritus de la Luz. Ahora tu arma está impregnada con ese poder. Debes buscar a los cinco Sabios restantes, cada uno tiene los medallones que faltan, dentro de cada medallón se encuentran las armas sagradas que fortalecerán tu espada. La Dadao Tiniebla, el Arco Forestal, el Martillo Magma, la Lanza Linfa y la Guadaña Alma. Separados los medallones son fuertes, pero unidas con la Espada Maestra como llave de su poder, será verdaderamente invencible. Sin embargo, jamás olvides que un arma no tiene ningún poder si quien la porta no tiene la capacidad de controlarla. La supremacía y la hegemonía de la espada dependerá de su fortaleza de corazón, Héroe.—instruyó Rauru rápidamente.

—Entendido—aceptó Link, prestando atenta atención a lo que le estaban diciendo. Realmente no comprendía del todo lo que se le instruía, lo que le quedaba era memorizar lo dicho y sobre la marcha interpretarlo.

—Comiencen su periplo. Inicien el duro camino que les espera, jóvenes elegidos. Recorran el trecho con poder, sabiduría y valor. Espíritus del pasado, por favor guíen, cuiden y enseñen a sus nuevas encarnaciones lo que necesitan para subsistir de esta misión.—ordenó el Sabio, y para sorpresa de Link y Zelda, detrás de ellos aparecieron de nuevo sus espíritus, quien asintieron con firmeza ante la petición de Rauru—Recuerden, el más poderoso guerrero no es el que da la estocada más fuerte, sino el que recibe mil estocadas y aún así tiene la fuerza de no rendirse y luchar por los suyos. Cuiden de Hyrule y a quienes lo habitan, porque ustedes son la única esperanza que les queda. Se acerca una era de oscuridad, depende de ustedes hacer brillar la luz de la paz y la justicia. Que las Diosas los bendigan, estimados ungidos.—Y al concluir, la figura de Rauru se hizo intangible, hasta desaparecer ante Link y Zelda.

—Debemos partir—dijo Zelda con firmeza, adoptando una postura fría y objetiva, incluso cortante, mientras se le adelantaba a Link por unos pasos. Este último le extrañó de sobremanera la actitud tosca que adoptó la Princesa, y no disimuló el gesto de desagrado. Por su parte Zelda se sintió avergonzada por demostrar lo que ella consideraba "debilidad", ante un desconocido, o lo que ella consideraba un desconocido, cuando su alma clamaba por lanzarse a los brazos de él, sensación que Zelda aún no lograba descifrar. Nunca se había demostrado frágil ante nadie, ni siquiera con su propia hermana, solamente ante Impa. Y ahora estaba dispuesta a jamás demostrarse así ante nadie.

Antes de que Link refutara, Zelda susurró un conjuro de transportación, que se dividió en dos, dos esferas levitante de color esmeralda.

—Toque una, y piense en un lugar al que quiera ir, estará ahí en un segundo. Le aconsejo que vaya a la Ciudadela o con su familia, advierta a todos que estamos siendo invadidos—ordenó Zelda sin mirar a Link.

—¿Y qué hay de su maestra, Princesa?—preguntó Link, confundido.

—Iré a salvarla, sola—espetó Zelda con seriedad.

—Primero muerto que dejándola ir sola. Iré con usted—contradijo Link con un tono firme, no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Zelda por fin lo miró de frente, aunque sintió como su careta comenzó a derretirse ante la mirada intensa y determinada del joven. No entendía cómo alguien lograba doblegarla de tal forma.

—¿Insinúa que no puedo defender a la Comandante?—preguntó Zelda, tratando de no mirar a los hipnotizantes ojos de Link y esforzándose por conservar la compostura. Y su actitud.

—Nunca traté decir eso. Usted tenía más oportunidades que yo de enfrentar a Khyo, estoy seguro de ello. Pero dividirnos ahora es una absoluta desventaja, más de las que ya tenemos. Si vamos a enfrentar un camino desconocido, un camino que nos corresponde a ambos más nos vale que tengamos a alguien de confianza cubriéndonos la espalda. Se que puedo confiar en usted y estoy dispuesto a luchar hombro a hombro con usted, de aquí hasta el final de esto, y le invito que haga lo mismo. Quizás yo sea un estorbo por mi debilidad, pero le puedo asegurar que daré todo de mí por proteger este Reino sin importar qué. Si esta misión fuera posible para uno sólo ¿Para qué las Diosas siempre han elegido a dos defensores?—De nuevo, Zelda había sido abofeteada por la lógica. Se atrapó a si misma tratando de demostrar algo absurdo, tratando de demostrar ser fuerte, de subsistir sola como siempre lo había hecho. Ahora era diferente, estaba siendo subjetiva. Se sintió terriblemente culpable al sentir que Link se menospreciaba por su culpa. No quería confiar, una parte testaruda de ella, pero aún así la sensación de confianza absoluta en el joven, de ser capaz de darle su vida y saber que él la apoyaría, superó los prejuicios.

Sin responder, no aún, Zelda deshizo uno de los conjuros, quedando uno solo, para la complacencia de Link. Este último también la había juzgado mal, y ahora intentaba enmendar su error.

—Nunca sería un estorbo, todo lo contrario... Confiaré en usted. Lo haré, se lo prometo.—aceptó Zelda, con un semblante neutral, pero sincero. Link se limitó a sonreír de la manera tan despreocupada y espontánea como siempre lo hacía. Verlo sonreír hizo que el cuerpo de Zelda se tensara y sintiera una calidez agradable en su interior. Correspondió tímidamente, aunque notablemente preocupada y apresurada por actuar. Inmediatamente ambos se acercaron al conjuro, transportándose a las afueras del Cementerio.

* * *

—¡Pero conseguiste los ropajes ensangrentados de Aaron hace años! ¿¡Cómo es que está vivo!?—exclamó descontrolada Zylia, hiperventilaba, en el interior del Templo de las Sombras.

—Sobrevivió. Es su especialidad, burlar la muerte. Pero le aseguro que esa suerte se le acabará muy pronto.—respondió Impa, casi escupiendo las palabras en repudio hacia Aaron. No sólo le había arrancado a quienes eran casi sus hermanos, Aliath y Aedan, sino que también se había atrevido a hacerle un horroroso daño a las Princesas, un daño psicológico que nunca sanaría. El asesino de la Reina pudo matarlas a ambas, sin problemas, pero ese hombre se suicidó frente a ella. Aaron _quería_ que las Princesas sobrevivieran. ¿Por qué?.

—Impa... ¿Crees que todo esto... Sea lo que viste en tu pesadilla? La oscuridad perpetua extinguiendo todo...—dijo aterrada Zylia, recordando la espantosa pesadilla recurrente que sufría la Sheikah. Esto se frenó en seco, bajando el semblante ante la pregunta tan acertadas de la Princesa.

Pero de repente, un gran revuelo se hizo en la entrada de Kakariko, gritos y exclamaciones de pavor y alarma.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?—dijo harta la Sheikah, totalmente confundida por ese alboroto que se oía incluso en el interior del Templo. Zylia se puso la máscara de la verdad para cubrir su identidad y tomó un sable de una de las paredes, larga y delgada con una empuñadura azul y una funda negra, mientras que junto con Impa salían del lugar para averiguar que pasaba. La ansiedad comenzaba a consumir a ambas.

—¿¡Es Aaron!?—preguntó alarmada la Princesa mientras que salían del umbral y veían que todos los jóvenes que estaban ahí se habían ido. El alboroto crecía más y más, acrecentando la tensión.

—No, él está en los Dominios del Clan Warren, no se ha movido de ahí... —explicó Impa, aumentando el pánico.

—¡ENEMIGOS NO IDENTIFICADOS! ¡TOMEN SUS POSICIONES DE COMBATE!—exclamaba los vigías desde la Atalaya principal. Enemigo no identificado, quería decir que no era humano. Inmediatamente Impa y Zylia sacaron y empuñaron sus armas mientras oían unas fuertes pisadas cuadrúpedas y pesadas, de un ser que iba directo a Templo, se oían gritos de dolor, y gruñidos antinaturales.

Finalmente el enemigo llegó ante el Templo, justo frente a las dos damas, quienes quedaron atónitas al ver ese ser. Aræk.

El demonio comenzó a aullar, y en ese momento un grupo de decenas de seres oscuros se le acercaron. Eran tropas de tinieblas, cuadrúpedos como Aræk, aunque mucho más pequeños, eran como su amo, fornidos y armados con inmensas garras y colmillos, pero a diferencia del líder de ellos, no tenían los ojos púrpuras sino blancos tal como Khyo.

Impa analizó a cada uno, eso era obviamente obra de magia negra, magia oscura solamente usada por el que era la encarnación del mal. Las piezas cayeron en su lugar ante Impa. Aún sin procesarlo, se dió cuanta que estaban a los pies de una nueva era de oscuridad y que sus presentimientos se cumplían.

Inmediatamente, junto a Impa y Zylia aparecieron una decena de Sheikahs que se pusieron en guardia para defender a la Comandante.

—Lady, desconocemos qué es ese ser, pese a que atacaron a los nuestros no parecían interesados en eliminar a más nadie excepto a los que se les interpusieran. Venían directo a aquí...—explicó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, un Sheikah corpulento y armado con Kunais. Impa comenzó a tener la sensación de que ese demonio venía por ella, ya que Aræk y los lobos sólo la miraban a ella, a nadie más, como una fiera observando a su presa. Más sin embargo, la Sheikah se mantuvo con semblante frío y quieto, pese a la creciente ansiedad que invadía su ser. El ruido y furor de la batalla se oía a los alrededores de la Ciudad, los Sheikahs luchaban arduamente contra los Demonios que servían a Aræk.

Y como si cortaran el viento, Impa y Zylia y los soldados corrieron a una velocidad no visible por el ojo humano en contra de los demonios, y en pocos segundos los Sheikahs y la Hylian comenzaron una literal masacre contra los lobos.

Impa con su Daga gigante cortó a la mitad uno de los lobos, el cual chilló y desapareció en una nube negra, apenas acabó con ese otro embistió contra ella pero con una perfecta agilidad Impa se hizo a un lado, esquivando por milímetros calculados al lobo, pero cuando pasó justo a un lado de ella hizo un movimiento casi invisible con su arma, cortando instantáneamente el cuello del animal que ni siquiera se dió cuenta en qué momento pasó a mejor vida. Y seguidamente cinco lobos fueron en contra de ella a saltarle encima y despedazarla, pero usando el peso de su arma en su favor dio un tajo aéreo que cortó los cráneos de todos los animales que se le venían encima. Y finalmente saltando, clavó la Daga en el suelo empalando a una de esas bestias.

Zylia no se quedó atrás, una jauría de diez se le fueron encima, y sacando su sable dió un acelerón casi invisible llevando la katana por delante, hasta pasar entre los lobos, estos chillaron y al momento que Zylia guardó la arma una línea en forma horizontal se marcó en los cuerpos de las bestias, esfumándose instantáneamente. Otro lobo intentó morderla y con su espada enfundada dió un azote en el hocico del animal, e inmediatamente una patada lateral que quitó del camino al animal.

Zylia e Impa quedaron lado a lado y repentinamente se fijaron que el líder de esos demonios, que comenzó a correr direccionando sus colmillos y cuernos directo a desgarrarlas, más sin embargo ambas saltaron lateralmente cada una a un extremo, esquivándolo, pero el animal fue inteligente y dió un coletazo a Zylia quien no pudo reaccionar y recibió el golpe de lleno.

—¡Zylia!—gritó preocupada Impa al ver el brutal golpe que dejó tendida a la chica. Olvidó por completo los títulos y la identidad falsa de su casi hija, sólo exclamó a todo pulmón su nombre corriendo a auxiliarla. Pero Zylia reaccionó por su cuenta saltando atrás cuando el titánico oponente intentó aplastarla contra el piso con una de sus patas.

Mientras, a las afueras del Cementerio de Kakariko en la superficie, un destello esmeralda apareció tomando la forma de dos personas. Link y Zelda quedaron sorprendidos al ver el Cementerio Kakariko arrasado y con las tumbas recien destruidas demostrando que el subordinado de Khyo ya había ingresado de hecho se oía claramente sobre tierra la batalla campal que se llevaba bajo tierra. Todo esto era nuevo para Link, pero para Zelda, siendo su nana la Matriarca de los Sheikahs, no tanto. Ella conocía Kakariko, pero ahora estaba concentrada en ayudar a los suyos, y a Impa.

Rápidamente, tal como su Maestra, se paró firme y con sus manos formó un sello, y luego de unos instantes en su pálida frente comenzó a resplandeser un destello carmesí tomando la forma del símbolo Sheikah, para la sorpresa de Link. El espejismo se deshizo y ambos entraron a las escaleras donde se oían los exclamidos de combate. Los ojos de Zelda se volvieron inmediatamente rojos carmesí con su magia para poder ver en la oscuridad, se fijó que Link tampoco podría ver en Kakariko así que rápidamente le puso un conjuro temporal en la que los ojos del joven se volvieron también rojos, y comenzó a ver para su impresión todo con perfecta claridad.

Los Sheikahs observaron al dúo justo después de acabar con los últimos lobos de la zona de entrada, los reconocieron de inmediato, eran los elegidos por las Diosas. Sin darse tiempo a cordialidades por la plena tensión Zelda preguntó desesperada por Impa a lo cual le informaron que se encontraba a las afueras del Templo enfrentando a un demonio mientras el resto trataba de neutralizar a las tropas enemigas.

A Zelda se le detuvo el corazón al oír que Impa estaba enfrentando al que obviamente era el subordinado de Khyo e inmediatamente comenzó a correr seguida por Link al Templo para apoyarla.

Zylia se había levantado y continuado en el combate sin ningún daño serio. Aræk usaba sus garras y cuernos como armas blancas y por ello Impa y Zylia se defendían usando sus sables como defensa. Los demás Sheikahs estaban fuera de combate y sólo quedaban ellas. En una de esas Aræk intentó morder a Impa y esta contuvo la mandíbula del animal con su Daga, manteniéndolo a raya y ambos forzajeando. Impa ya estaba contra el suelo y el Demonio, tratando de evitar que este la mordiera usando su espada como barrera entre la mandíbula de la vestía y la cara de Impa.

—¡Llama su atención...! ¡Sólo por un segundo!—gritó desesperada la Sheikah a centímetros e que el demonio le clavara sus dientes. Ponía todas sus fuerzas en contenerlo. Zylia no se hizo esperar y en un rápido conjunto de movimientos, corrió teniendo la katana tras de ella, y al acercarse a su enemigo por un lateral clavó la arma a su cuello dando un grito de batalla. El demonio dió un graznido de dolor alzando la cabeza y liberando a Impa, chance que no desperdició y dando un salto sobre Aræk comenzó a girar usando el peso de su Daga como un péndulo giratorio canalizando la velocidad y fuerza en una brutal estocada en el cráneo del oscuro ser atravesando su cabeza de entre sus ojos hasta su cuello.

El animal dió un chillido de dolor desplomándose en el suelo moribundo, y sin dar ni ápice de piedad la Sheikah arrancó la Daga de la cabeza del animal y la incrustó en donde anatómicamente debería ir el corazón del colosal enemigo. Con ese último ataque, Aræk dejó de moverse, inerte.

Impa comenzó a ver al demonio, las dudas estaban claras, ese demonio era obra de magia negra más allá de la capacidad de cualquier mortal. Impa sacó su arma, algo incómoda de que se manchara con un fluido negro que emanaba el cuerpo de ese ser en lugar de sangre. La comandante Sheikah estaba como si nada después del combate, ni un mechón se escapó de su coleta, pero Zylia si estaba jadeante y tomándose las rodillas, casi desplomándose del agotamiento. Demasiado tiempo sin entrenar debidamente le comenzaba pasar factura.

—¡Estoy muy vieja para esto!—dijo Zylia remedando el tono de Impa de manera burlona, esperando calmar la tensión. Craso error, la Sheikah sólo la fulminó con la mirada.—Ya en serio ¿¡Que demonios era eso!? Oh... Dime que no es lo que creo que es...—dijo escandalosa, hasta que observó con mayor claridad a la bestia. Todas la premoniciones de Impa eran acertadas, una nueva amenaza acechaba a Hyrule.

—¡Impa!—gritó a unos cuantos metros Zelda quien corrían con Link a un lado, justo después de la batalla. Impa se alertó gratamente y se dió la vuelta para mirar de frente de donde provenía esa voz que tanto conocía, y al parecer, todos los Sheikahs habían derrotado a las tropas demoníacas ya que gritaban jubilosoa. El espíritu le regresó al alma a la Sheikah al ver sana y salva a su pupila. Zylia casi le da un infarto al ver a Zelda, ya que a pesar de que portaba la máscara tenía a la vista sus orejas puntiagudas con las perforaciones que sólo los de la Realeza podían y tenían que portar. Si Zelda detallaba eso podría reconocerla con máscara y todo así que rápidamente Zylia metió sus orejas dentro de la máscara a tiempo. Aun así deseaba lanzarse contra su hermana a abrazarla, pero no podía porque debía mantener la farsa.

—¡Princesa!—exclamó Impa contenta, pero al verla acercarse a un metro con un gesto consternado y triste, sombrío en sus bellos ojos (Ahora rojizos temporalmente por el hechizo), junto un joven portando túnicas verdes como las ráfagas del viento, sus sospechas iban creciendo, pero al detallar la Espada en la espalda del joven lo supo. Se convenció. Pero aunque le costaba digerirlo se mantenía cuerda, tratando de procesarlo con mente fría. Pero sintió como una punzada atravesaba su pecho al ver cara a cara al Héroe Legendario. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era la viva imagen de Aliath Wyhert en su juventud, pero con el semblante de Alexia Lance, en la época que tanto añoraba Impa, la época en la que su equipo de guerreros, Aedan-Aliath-Impa, era inseparable. Link, claro que si, era el niño al que fue con su amigo a bautizarlo ante la familia Real, el unigénito de su casi hermano. La persona que creía muerta en manos de Aaron en su infancia. Y de quien, por tantas noches se había culpado por su aparente muerte. Impa quedó enmudecida, frenada en seco sin desviar su mirada de Link, sin poder procesar no sólo el milagro de que estuviera vivo sino de que fuera nada más y nada menos que el elegido de Farore. Zelda abrazó desesperadamente a Impa, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la Sheikah sin percatarse en el tenso momento que se formó cuando Link e Impa cruzaron mirada.

El rubio no pudo disimular su consternación al tener tan cerca a la Sheikah, la miraba con un gesto indescriptible, como de desconfianza pero a la vez nostalgia, Link bajó el semblante, tomando una distancia prudente, acto que hirió el corazón de la fría guerrera. Los ojos Zelda se fijaron en el cuerpo inerte del Demonio, aún mientras abrazaba a Impa. Sintió como su corazón dió un vuelco al ver la abominable criatura, muerta. Y atrás la Sheikah a un metro estaba Zylia, o como Zelda la conocía, Kureshi. Pese a que Zelda la consideraba una guerrera algo inestable y complicada, le tenía mucho aprecio como una capitana del Clan, y por ser alguien que no recurría a la violencia en primera instancia, eso hacia que soportará el detalle de que era una guerrera. Lo que no sabía Zelda era la inmensa mentira que estaba detrás de esa careta.

—¡CUIDADO KURESHI!—gritó Zelda de separada en un estruendoso y vibrante grito de terror.

Todo a partir de ese momento corrió en cámara lenta para los presentes. Aræk se alzó con vida para el terror de todos, y con una agilidad bestial comenzó a correr hacia Zylia con horrorosas intensiones de desgarrarla a mordidas. Esta última, ni con sus agudos sentidos pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Impa se alertó, soltando a Zelda dió media vuelta y saltó directo a Zylia. Link en esas fracciones de segundo sacó la Espada alarmado, Zelda observó horrorizada todo el momento tortuoso gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su nana que iba directo a punto de impacto, hacia Zylia.

Impa llegó a tiempo y a duras penas pudo embestir a Zylia sacándola impulsada de ahí a un par de metros, alejándola del ataque de Aræk, pero al salvar a Zylia Impa quedó en el peor lugar, justo en medio del camino del lobo demoniaco, y sin siquiera tener chance de reaccionar el demonio se llevó por delante a Impa.

Pero no fue un golpe físico, literalmente Aræk se volvió intangible y se adentró en el cuerpo de Impa, poseyéndola por completo. Para el terror de Zelda, Zylia y Link, Impa cayó tendida en el suelo, poseída por ese ser oscuro. En el suelo la Sheikah comenzó a gritar de dolor, agarrándose el cuello con desespero y teniendo violentos espasmos en su cuerpo, un aura negra tal como la de Khyo rodeaba su cuerpo, lágrimas de sangre comenzaron a salir por los ojos de la Sheikah mientras que sus extremidades se retorcían, convulcionaba gimiendo sin parar y exclamando a los cuatro vientos, hasta que finalmente se quedó abruptamente quieta, sin moverse en el suelo.

Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca por el pavor y el enorme dolor que sintió en el pecho al ver tan horrenda escena, y al ver inmóvil a Impa, temió lo peor. Zylia soltó un gemido de miedo, levantándose luego del golpe, despavorida al ver que su nana no daba señales de vida. Desesperados, incluido Link que sintió un gran golpe en su pecho al verla sufrir, se acercaron corriendo.

—¡IMPA!—gritaron al la vez Zelda, Zylia y Link poniéndose ambas a cada lado del cuerpo de la Sheikah, la trataron de levantar poniendo su cabeza en sus regazos. En ese momento todos los Sheikahs se acercaron alarmados, dejándose de celebraciones al ver caer a su líder.

—Impa... Impa despierta... ¡IMPA!—exclamaba desesperada Zelda agitando a su Maestra para tratar de recibir respuestas, pero los ojos cerrados y las gotas de sangre corriendo por las mejillas de Impa era el único semblante que se veía. Zylia respiraba con dificultad, tratándo de reanimar a su nana.

Link estaba de pie a un lado y se arrodilló controlado por la conmoción del momento tratándo de analizar los signos vitales, pero se detuvo para ver con mirada analítica a la caída, la observó con mente fría... El demonio se había desvanecido al entrar en Impa, repentinamente vió como la inerte guerrera movió sutilmente un pie y un par de dedos de sus manos. Estaba viva.

Pero Link se puso pálido al ver como los ojos de Impa se abrieron repentinamente con una tonalidad totalmente blanca, y todas las venas de su cuerpo se tornaron negras, tal como la de Khyo.

—¡Alejense de ella!—advirtió Link, aunque demasiado tarde. Impa tomó del cuello a Zelda y a Zylia, cada una con cada mano estrangulándolas con furia y gruñendo tal como Aræk, estaba poseído por dicho ser. El rostro de Impa expresaba dolor, mientras sus ojos expulsaban más sangre, Impa seguía luchando pero el demonio domaba su cuerpo. Se notaba que la Sheikah aún estaba ahí, dentro. Pero el que tenía el control era el demonio. Impa se levantó alzando en el aire a ambas Princesas ahorcándolas, pero Link intervino y dió una embestida a Impa, pero fue literalmente como intentar empujar una pared.

Link rebotó hacia atrás, sin mover ni un poco a Impa. Era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Zelda y Zylia gemían perdiendo el aliento, consternadas al ver como su nana estaba a intentando matarlas. Los Sheikahs iban a intentar intervenir, pero un campo de energía rodeó todo el Templo de las Sombras y sus alrededores dejando fuera a todos los guerreros y sólos al trío de jóvenes con Impa, tal barrera rojiza era obra de la Guerrera poseída. Los Sheikahs intentaban atravesar la barrera que formó su líder bajo el control demoníaco, intentaban conjuros, pero era inútil. Los tres jóvenes estaban sólos en esa pelea.

Link pensó rápido, con ambas manos ocupadas Impa no podría defender su torso, así que corrió a darle una estocada con la Espada Maestra y obligarla a soltar a las jóvenes para defenderse. Obrando su plan Link puso de frente su arma y fue a apuñalar el torax de la Sheikah, o más bien fingir que la haría para que ella se defendiera y soltara a alguna de las Princesas.

Pero Link se detuvo a milímetros de clavar la Espada en el vientre de la Guerrera, pero esta ni se inmutó, no reaccionó ni hizo nada, se quedó quita observando a Link, cosa que obligó al rubio detenerse de lastimarla. Al hacerlo la Sheikah poseída sonrió burlonamente y dió una patada en el vientre a Link sacándolo impulsado hacia atrás de nuevo. El rubio maldijo, el demonio era inteligente y sabía que el Héroe no lastimaría el cuerpo de ella. El chillido de ambas mujeres que intentaban soltarse con conjuros alertó de nuevo al Héroe elegido por Farore.

Este recordó que llevaba un escudo, nunca lo había usado pero debía intentar lo que se le acaba de ocurrir. Alzándose de nuevo, corrió con la misma idea del principio, sólo que ahora intentaría cortar el cuello de la Guerrera (Fingirlo más bien). Corriendo mientras gritaba, Link alzó su espada directo a cortar el cuello de Impa, pero de nuevo se vió obligado a detenerse milímetros antes de lastimarla, pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas, la Sheikah intentó darle un rodillazo pero Link reaccionó acorde a su plan y sacando su escudo y portándolo con la mano derecha bloqueó el ataque de Impa e inmediatamente dio un golpe seco con el mismo escudo directo al vientre de ella, no tan fuerte para lastimarla gravemente pero si lo suficientemente para hacerla retroceder.

Dió perfecto resultado ya que soltó a las Princesas y retrocedió adolorida. Zylia comenzó a respirar desesperada mientras que en una conjuto de volteretas hacia atrás de alejó de la "enemiga". Zelda no se quedó atrás e impulsándose con un viento levitó hacia atrás retrocediendo. Los tres jóvenes quedaron en final observando como a cierta distancia Impa se movía de manera lerda y retorcida, como si dos almas lucharan por controlar su cuerpo.

—No puede ser...—murmuró Link realmente descolocado poniéndose en guardia, desencajado al observar al oponente.

Zelda y Zylia tuvieron la misma idea al mismo tiempo, ambas cerraron momentáneamente los ojos e intentaron comunicarse por telepatía con Impa. Pero ambas dieron un paso hacia atrás luego de tres segundos, aterradas por lo que oían.

—Diosas...—murmuró por la impresión Zylia bajo el alterego de Kureshi.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Link preocupado sin perder de vista a Impa quien seguía en el mismo lugar retorciéndose.

—Aræk... Aræk, es lo único que oímos en su mente, susurros de esa palabra—dijo Zylia, fingiendo otra voz más gruesa para no ser descubierta.

—Es Hylian antiguo... Aræk significa culpa, culpa por algo que merece la muerte, culpa por sangre derramada—explicó Zelda perdiendo el aliento con sus palabras, y al oír el significado, una punzada perforó el pecho de Link, sin saber el por qué.

Pero se alertaron al ver que Impa se quedó quieta y uniendo sus manos comenzó a formar un destello púrpura, tomando la forma de un medallón, lo había transportado del Templo a sus manos. Y al tener tal reliquia en manos este comenzó a cambiar de forma, la de una inmensa Dadao de color plateado con destellos morados, una arma inmensa, incluso más grande que la misma daga que siempre llevaba, de hoja ancha y gruesa de sólo un filo y con picos en la parte trasera y a lo largo y ancho del filo portaba jeroglíficos de antaño. La empuñadura era redonda y de color negra y su mango del mismo color, un arma de inmensa exquisitez y perfección expulsando un aura sombría. Era la Dadao tinieblas. Impa tiró a un lado su usual arma llevando sólo la sagrada espada de las Sombras. En ese momento el trío de Héroes sintieron que literalmente, estaban en las manos de la muerte.

—Fue un placer conocerlos chicos...—dijo Zylia o Kureshi, en un tono pesimista y agorero, incluso ligeramente burlón. Aunque Zylia tenía la sensación de no saber si reírse o llorar por lo que tenían en frente, un combate con Impa, la Sheikah respetada por muchos y temida por _todos_.

—Veamos quien cae primero...—susurró Impa con voz doble, la de ella y la de una entidad oscura, la que estaba en su interior.

Dando un grito demoníaco Impa se lanzó en contra de los chicos a mutilarlos con su arma, y pese a que Link intentó bloquear el ataque horizontal de la Sheikah con su Espada Maestra en posición diagonal, Zelda formando una barrera mágica dorada para defenderse y Zylia colocando su katana en posición defensiva de manera vertical, no fueron nada para la fuerza bruta de Impa. Los tres salieron disparados hacia atrás al impactar la Dadao con sus armas, fue como si una manada de toros se los hubieran llevado por delante.

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Link que vió con sorpresa como Impa estaba en los aires dispuesta a empalarlo, pero Link lo esquivó, y sintió una vibración en el suelo cuando la Dadao se incrustó en el piso de piedra. Inmediatamente Impa sacó su dadao y dió un tajo vertical dirigido a Link pero este lo contra restó con cierta dificultad con su escudo y contra-atacó con una tajo horizontal que Impa esquivó. Verla a los ojos pálidos y las venas negras en su rostro y cuerpo causaban una ansiedad en Link.

—¡No la hieras! ¡Ella sigue ahí!—exclamó Zylia en su tono distorsionado, justo antes de que Impa le diera un codazo en la cara a Link.

—¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!—exclamó algo irritado Link recuperándose del golpe mientras que trataba de defenderse a duras penas de los frenéticos tajos que daba Impa sin detenerse y deseosa de despedazarlo, metal contra metal. Zylia intervino atacando por la espalda a Impa con un tajo vertical, pero también se detuvo a milímetros de mutilarla, el demonio sabía que los jóvenes no lastimarían el cuerpo de su huésped, y eso era una enorme ventaja, atacar sin ser atacado. Impa dió una patada en el estómago a Zylia, y dando un fuertísimo ataque de espada diagonal a Link que lo hizo retroceder, se dió media vuelta y saltó a decapitar a Zylia, pero en ese momento una barrera mágica detuvo el corte de la Sheikah antes que matara a la joven castaña-rubia salvándola. Seguidamente una estampidas de poderosos orbes de energía blanca impactó contra Impa sacándola impulsada a un par de metros, y antes de que se levantara del suelo surgió unos tentáculos dorados que se enredaron en las extremidades de la Guerrera poseída, reteniéndola en el suelo.

—Impa... Oyeme Impa, tu nombre es Impa Nok Sheikah, naciste el segundo día de otoño aquí en Kakariko, has sido mi maestra y la de mi hermana desde que nacimos... Soy yo, Zelda. ¡Lucha contra él, te esta dominando y se que eres mas fuerte!—dijo en tono desesperado pero directo Zelda acercándose a su nana que atada luchaba por zafarse. Al oír la voz de su pupila Impa comenzó a dejar de luchar. Re

spirando jadeante y mirándola con sus ojos blanquesinos. Sus ojos comenzaron a tomar el tono rojizo natural lentamente, su piel pálida tomó su totalidad habitual y sus venas se normalizaron de tono.

—Zelda... ¡Zylia! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHGGG!—gritó adolorida Impa, perdiendo de nuevo el raciocinio y cayendo otra vez presa de Aræk, sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo blancos y sonrió de manera macabra. Zelda sintió una inmensa preocupación, al pensar en Zylia.

—¿¡Zylia!? ¿¡Donde está ella!?—exclamó con desesperación Zelda, había caído en cuenta que no sabía donde estaba su hermana y por la situación no se había detenido a averiguarlo. Mientras que Impa luchaba de nuevo por zafarse.

—Calma Alteza, la Princesa Zylia está a salvo, se lo aseguro—afirmó la misma Zylia, no dispuesta a revelar la verdad aún. Pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando Impa comenzó a desvanecerse y tomar la forma de una sombra que corría como una mancha por el suelo, se había liberado. Los Sheikahs fuera del domo mágico seguían luchando desesperadamente por atravesar la barrera.

—¡Cuidado!—exclamaba un Sheikah de los cientos desde fuera del campo de energía, aunque la voz se oía distorsionada, los sonidos no entraban ni salían de la barrera. Impa seguía en forma de sombra en el suelo, moviendose rápida como una serpiente.

—¡Ay esto debe ser una broma! ¡Está usando la técnica de sombras! ¡Alertas por donde pisa...—Zylia ni pudo terminar su hastiada queja y advertencia, repentinamente su cuerpo se tensó dolosamente, Impa la había atrapado con la técnica sombra, habilidad que obligaba a la víctima hacer lo mismo que el que lo ejecutaba, como un títere, como una sombra.

Link intentó auxiliar a la Princesa pero Impa usó el cuerpo de Zylia para dar un tajo seco al Héroe con su katana, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Detrás de Zylia surgió Impa del suelo, y moviéndose (Y Zylia imitándola movimiento por movimiento) hizo que la Princesa tomara su katana y haría que se la clavara en el pecho, pero en ese momento intervino Zelda emitiendo un intenso resplandor de su cuerpo con magia que cegó a Impa. La misma luz deshizo la técnica de sombras, salvando a su hermana de una auto estocada. Zelda se lanzó contra Impa empuñando dos estelas de magia para enfrentar a su Maestra. Ambas mujeres comenzaron una batalla a capa y espada, Impa con su Dadao y Zelda con sus estelas doradas solidas como acero. No hacían más que ataques y bloqueos a un ritmo de frenesí.

— _¡Creo tener una idea para dejar fuera de combate a Impa sin herirla! ¡Pero necesito que la inmovilicen por al menos treinta segundos y que dejen expuesto su pecho!—_ indicó Zelda telepáticamente a Zylia y Link, estos asintieron. Viendo que sus compañeros aceptaron, Zelda se alejó de Impa para comenzar a preparar el conjuro que haría, y la primera en intentar domar a la Sheikah fue Zylia, pero Impa tuvo mejores reflejos y cuando la jovencita enmascarada trató de caerle encima la Sheikah la golpeó con el plano de la hoja de la Dadao en un brutal impacto que sacó disparada a Zylia con un chillido de dolor, llevándose por delante a Link y cayendo ambos al suelo uno al lado del otro. En ese momento, la máscara de la verdad rodó por el suelo...

—Maldita sea... ¿Alguien anotó la placa de la carreta?—murmuró mareada y vahida Zylia por el brutal golpe que recibió, literalmente fue como ser atropellado. Pero su momentáneo aturdimiento duró hasta que vio a unos metros su máscara tirada. En ese momento sintió un vacío en su estómago y comenzó a sudar frío.

Zelda observó con claridad el rostro de Kureshi, quedando en totalidad turbada y en Shock al reconocer el rostro de la única miembro de su familia que le quedaba, de Zylia. La Monarca quedó paralizada cuando estaba preparando el hechizo. Los ojos de ambas hermanas se cruzaron con intensidad. Zylia estaba pálida al verse descubierta de la peor manera, forma, momento y circunstancia. Zelda sintió como algo se quebró en su pecho al descubrir la verdad. Zylia quedó con la mente en blanco y gesto aterrado, la de un borrego a punto de ser degollado. Aunque la comparación no estaba lejos de la realidad.

—¡CUIDADO!—gritó Link interrumpiendo el momentáneo ensimismamiento y jalando a Zylia del suelo justo antes de que Impa cayera al suelo y clavara la Dadao donde instantes antes estaba la cabeza de Zylia.

Link levantó a Zylia y quedaron frente a frente, Zylia dándole la espalda a Impa. Link reconoció de inmediato a la joven de la Realeza, era la Princesa menor. Pero lo descolocado se le quitó cuando se alertó al ver que Impa intentaba decapitarlos los dos a la vez de un sólo tajo.

—¡ABAJO!—Zylia ni pensó con el grito de Link, sólo siguió su instinto y esquivaron el tajo que cortó ligeramente el extremo de los mechones de la Princesa y casi corta la punta del gorro de Link. Y al ver en esa posición tan desventajosa para Impa, Link y Zylia empujaron a la vez a la guerrera poseída para hacerla retroceder, y lo lograron.

—¡TE DAREMOS TIEMPO PERO TERMINA ESE MALDITO CONJURO ZELDA!—exclamó Zylia con su usual tono chillón y paranoico, y vocabulario nada acorde para una Princesa. Ya Zelda tendría tiempo para colgarla por mentirle pero por ahora debían salir vivos de esa, eso pensaba Zylia. La elegida por Nayru tuvo que gritarse mentalmente a sí misma para reaccionar, salir de la conmoción de lo sucedido y terminar de una vez por todas ese infierno.

Mientras que Zelda murmuraba un largo conjuro a unos metros del enfrentamiento de Impa, Link y Zylia, estos últimos hacían lo posible por ganarle terreno a la Sheikah con la Espada Maestra y la Katana, pero la comandante lograba enfrentar sin excesivo esfuerzo a sus dos contrincantes.

Hasta que en un momento la Sheikah tomó del pelo a Zylia y de una patada le derribó el sable, lanzó a la joven contra el piso boca arriba, y del golpe la chica quedó semi insconciente. Apuntando su Dadao al pecho de la Princesa, Impa dió una estocada para empalarla en suelo.

—¡ZYLIA!—gritó horrorizada Zelda, embargada por la desesperación al ver como su maestra estaba a punto de matar a su hermana menor. Sin embargo, Link intervino y sacando una flecha con su mano la clavó en el antebrazo de Impa, no teniendo más opción. La Sheikah gruñó de dolor al tener la flecha perforándole el músculo deteniendo su ataque a Zylia, he inmediatamente Link le dió un escudaso en el pecho alejándola de la Princesa noqueada.

—¡Termina el conjuro!—ordenó Link a Zelda mientras que se concentraba en ofender lo más posible a Impa con un sucesivo conjunto de tajo con la Espada sagrada. Impa se arrancó la flecha de su antebrazo y tomando la Dadao de nuevo con ambas manos se concentró en defenderse del intenso ataque sucesivo del rubio. Impa vió un pequeño punto ciego en la defensa de Link, y dió un tajo al cuello del Héroe, pero este reaccionó y con su escudo bloqueo el ataque alzándolo y obligando a Impa abrir su campo defensivo, oportunidad que Link jamás desaprovecharía. Dándole un golpe seco con el escudo en las manos de la Sheikah le derribó la Dadao la cual voló por los aires y se incrustó en el suelo a un lado de ellos. Link guardó su espada y escudo en un tiempo récord dejando sus manos libres, con rapidez aprovechó lo aturdida que estaba Impa y le tomó un brazo con una mano, se puso tras de ella y la tomó por el otro, inmovilizando sus brazos y conteniéndola.

—¡AHORA PRINCESA!—dictaminó Link con dificultad mientras que Impa furiosa y con gran fuerza intentaba soltarse. Zelda terminó el conjuro y en su mano derecha había una esfera rojiza con destellos dorados, era un hechizo de drenado de poder, la víctima perdía toda su fuerza vital y quedaba en un estado insconciente por un tiempo indefinido, dependía de la potencia del mismo hechizo. Eso bastaría para dejar fuera de combate a la poseída Impa y tratar de solucionar la situación. Zelda comenzó a correr hacia Impa, quien con los brazos hacia atrás, dominada por Link, estaba vulnerable, tal como la Princesa necesitaba. Acercándose lo más posible a enorme velocidad Zelda tomó el pecho de Impa con su mano embuida en esa magia.

Pero cuando Zelda entró en contacto físico con Impa, algo extraño sucedió...

Su cuerpo se frenó en seco, sintiendo un horroroso dolor en su pecho. Comenzó a sentir como la debilidad la consumía, justo después de tocarla, como su vista se nublaba y oscurecía, perdiendo el equilibrio. Link sintió también los mismos efectos al mismo tiempo que Zelda, comenzaron a perder el conocimiento. Ambos sentían literalmente como apuñaladas en todo su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Impa expulsaba el aura de Khyo, y tal oscuridad rodeó a los Ungidos causándole un agónico dolor y tortura.

Y lo último que vieron fue la oscuridad, y lo último que oyeron fue un perpetuo silencio, lo último que sintieron fue la quietud del final...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Nuestro primer "jefe". Aunque creanme que lo que se viene es grande. ¡Muchas gracias a los que han leído, dado a favorito, seguir y comentar! Como saben es una forma (Y de hecho la única) en la que pueden expresarme el si les agrada la historia. Su apoyo es indispensable. No teman comentar ^^ No muerdo... Fuerte (?) Jajaja okno.

Un placer darles este cap. Me dediqué a dar un combate de calidad. Como se darán cuenta un combate de más de dos es muy difícil de escribir, de hecho esta es la primera vez que lo hago (en forma de parte de una historia). Esperó haberlos complacido.

Si simplemente no les gusta dar su opinión públicamente, no tengo problemas en que me contacten por otros medios, como MP. O incluso por correo, en mi perfil se los dejé. Sin vergüenza, pueden escribirme lo que gusten y tengan la seguridad que responderé.

En fin. Saludos, y nos vemos la próxima ¡Saludos! :D


	11. El primer Titán, Aræk

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Hola ^^ Cap de la semana. Quiero aclarar que la visión es un fragmento novelizado de _**Hyrule Warriors**_ , específicamente en el momento que Ganondorf domina a Hyrule luego de la derrota de Cya. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: El primer Titán, Aræk**

Esa quietud tormentosa, una oscuridad consumidora, un silencio tortuoso... Era lo único que se sentía. Link y Zelda comenzaron a abrir pausadamente los ojos, pero para su consternación y pánico, todo estaba negro, absolutamente todo. Lo podían mover sus miembros, levitaba en un espacio en la que la luz podría ser considerada blasfemia. Sin límites, una Frontera.

—Prin...Princesa...—murmuró confundido Link en un intento desesperado por moverse, pero no podía. Recuperaba el conocimiento seguía intensamente aturdido, al borde de la insconciencia.

Zelda intentó modular palabra sólo soltando un balbuceo, no podía, ambos seguían sintiendo un horroroso dolor quemando su cuerpo, como punzadas de estocadas. Al oírse uno al otro, supieron que estaban lado a lado, pero no podían verse, la oscuridad era tan intensa que no podían ver absolutamente nada. Repentinamente, a la lejanía en ese espacio, frente a ambos héroe brilló algo, dos ojos blancos de tamaño inmenso y una boca desfigurada con filamentos improlijos. Era Khyo.

—Link Wyhert Lance y Zelda Nohansen Hyrule... Bienvenidos—dijo con su voz triple y gruesa, con un fallido intento de disimular la burla de su tono, ambos jóvenes fijaron su mirada a la inmensa figura del rostro de Khyo. Pero Zelda se quedó en shock y muda, al oír la identidad del Héroe. Ahora comprendía el por que se le hacía conocido. Era el jovencito que había sido víctima de Warren. Por todos esos años todos habían creído que Link había sido asesinado poco después de la tragedia de los Wyhert, había desaparecido, y creía que el autor era Aaron. Pero estaba vivo, y no sólo eso sino que era el Legendario Héroe de la luz. Zelda no lograba asimilar todo, deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas, ella se sentía tan identificada con él y siempre le atormentó que hubiera muerto, pero no era así.

—¿Donde... Donde estamos?—preguntó Link, con un ligero tono sombrío en su voz.

—Una visión, sueño, como quieras llamarlo. Sus cuerpos y sus almas están aquí, en mi mundo, La Frontera.—explicó con sardónico, sonriendo de lado el Demonio. Al oírlo Zelda salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿¡Donde está mi hermana e Impa!?—exclamó encolerizada Zelda, oír esa voz, la voz de Khyo causaba una desesperante ansiedad y odio en ella.

—Shhh... Tranquila Princesa... Están vivas, por ahora. Mientras ustedes están aquí estoy controlando a la Sheikah, está exterminando a los de su tribu, tiene interesantes habilidades, clones espejo. Imagina, un grupo de clones de tu maestra está ahora mismo aniquilando uno a uno a los de su gente, y tu hermana caerá tarde o temprano... Vaya que tu maestra pone resistencia, pero no puede ¡Cuanto dolor siente al derramar sangre inocente con sus manos sin poder evitarlo! Es exquisito—respondió extasiado Khyo, para luego soltar una carcajada poderosa, con puro sadismo y anhelos macabros. Zelda quedó boquiabierta al oírlo, aterrada por la atrocidad que describía su enemigo, imaginando toda esa brutalidad, desesperada por de detener esa maldita desgracia, pero no podía moverse y no podía hacer nada.

—Eres... Un... Maldito...—murmuró Zelda bajando el semblante y canalizando su odio en sólo tres palabras, sintiendo como su corazón se fracturaba ante la desesperación y el sentimiento de inutilidad, pero lo peor, era el sentir que Khyo se sentía excitado por verla sufrir.

—¿¡QUÉ TE HA HECHO NUESTRO MUNDO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ HACES TODO ESTO!?—exclamó con el corazón en la garganta Link, rabioso y hasta el límite. Totalmente descontrolado ante la más baja de las maldades de su oponente.

—Muy buena pregunta... ¡Imagina un mundo habitado por los más poderosos seres de todas las dimensiones, son los reyes y amos de todo y no hay nada que pueda hacerle frente a su control. Y que de esa especie de deidades poderosas tres fueron las más cruentas y deseosas de sangre, de gloria! Y que por ese insano deseo las llevó a masacrar a todo su pueblo... ¡Arrasaron ese mundo, sin piedad, sin duda y sin clemencia! Y al acabar se dieron cuenta de la horrorosa atrocidad que cometieron. Y "arrepentidas" sacaron de sus Almas toda la oscuridad, toda su malicia, todo su poder destructivo hasta convertirse en Diosas doradas, las que llaman Din, Nayru y Farore. Toda esa oscuridad ¿A donde fue? La encerraron en una brecha entre las dimensiones, perdido entre el tiempo y el espacio. Adivina... Están justo en ese lugar. Aquí estaba toda la oscuridad que las Diosas encerraron por miedo. Estaba, porque todo ese poder tomó vida... Yo... Y ahora... Oigo voces... Voces que no hacen más que atormentarme en mi mente...—explicó el demonio adoptando un porte soberbio y elegante, demostrando su terrible desequilibrio mental. Link y Zelda quedaron impactados al oír tan absurdas palabras, absurdas a sus oídos, porque según ellos las Diosas siempre fueron sagradas y puras.

—Eres una maldita abominación, nada más que eso. Un ser fallido, que jamás tuvo que existir, y que necesitas de grandeza para tratar de cubrir lo que eres, una aberración...—espetó Zelda, aunque no del todo con su intensión, una parte de ella habló, una parte enterrada en su alma. Ante tales palabras Khyo estalló en carcajadas, y con violencia comenzó a torturar a Zelda causándole un horroroso dolor en su interior.

—No sólo necesito grandeza, la quiero. Si supieran... ¡SI SUPIERAN LO QUE SUS DIOSAS ME HAN HECHO...! Entenderían. Hasta entonces ustedes sólo serán instrumentos para mí. Sus almas están enlazadas con las de las Diosas, si los hago sufrir, ellas sufrirán esa dolor. Ustedes serán como mis muñecos vudú, a los que torturaré cuanto me plazca... Y arrasaré el mundo que tanto aman—espetó con odio y desdén.

—Desgraciado...—ladró Link.

—Ahorra aliento, Héroe. ¿Recuerdas mi promesa? Reviviré sus peores miedos... Iniciemos...—declaró ansioso el demonio haciendo que todo ese espacio vacío que rodeaba a los Héroes se disolviera.

* * *

 _ **Todo parecía un espejismo, una ilusión. Link y Zelda seguían inmóviles en sus propios cuerpos, apresados, levitando en ese ambiente, pero eran intangibles. Ese espacio en el que estaban cambió en segundos en una inmensa llanura de vegetación marchita, taladas y destruidas. Ambos héroes sólo podían ver y oír, pero no podían hacer nada más. Eran como fantasmas en una visión. Observaban Hyrule, aunque bastante diferente, sus pueblos eran más pequeños, sus estructuras antiguas, y el castillo tenía una característica muy vistosa, la bandera del Reino al revés, señal de auxilio e insurgencia, anarquía.**_

 _ **Ese no era el Hyrule que conocían, era el Reino de dos milenios atrás, en la Era de los Guerreros de Hyrule. Zelda lo reconoció fácilmente. La Ciudadela de Hyrule se veía a la distancia, consumida en llamas, gritos de dolor y agonía resultado de una violenta.**_

 _ **Las tropas huyeron a las llanuras directo al sureste, escapando junto con los civiles del enemigo, con el Héroe Legendario y la Princesa de Hyrule como comandantes de las fuerzas Hylians que ahora habían decaído.**_

 _ **Los que lideraban la retirada eran ambos jóvenes, la encarnación de Hylia y el Héroe Legendario. Link y Zelda, observando como espectros esa visión, se reconocieron de inmediato con sus pasadas vidas. Pero verlos heridos, semblantes decaídos y con la consternación y rabia a flor de piel hizo sentir a ambos una gran perturbación. Sentía lo mismo que esos comandantes, culpa.**_

 _ **Todas las tropas se alejaban de la Ciudadela que cada vez se veía rodeada de más nubes tormentosas, los bastiones aliados siendo demolidos, la anarquía controlando la Nación. Ganondorf había dado un ataque sorpresa y los Guerreros de Hyrule no pudieron hacer frenye. En medio de las llanuras a kilómetros de la capital, tomaron una pausa.**_

 _ **Link y Zelda pudieron observar con mayor atención a sus vidas pasadas. El Héroe estaba en el suelo, sentado tomando su cabeza con ambas manos al borde de perder el juicio a un lado estaba la Princesa, con gesto sombrío. Link y Zelda observaron con doloroso ensimismamiento a sus pasadas encarnaciones.**_

— _ **Link...—murmuró esa dama de inmensa ternura y bondad, dolida por lo acontecido, la caída de su pueblo, y Zelda lo sentía en su alma, ese dolor.**_

— _ **Fracasé... Es mi culpa...—murmuró el Héroe de bufanda azul, sin mostrar el semblante, al borde del llanto de impotencia. Link, levitando a la distancia sin poder moverse, sintió lo mismo que su predecesor, rabia, dolor, una culpa inmensa. La de ver a cientos de inocentes morir, perder sus vidas lentamente sin poder evitarlo. Culpa era lo que lo atormentaba y le hacía desear morir.**_

— _ **No. No fracasaste, aún hay esperanza, oportunidad, debemos recuperarnos y contra-atacar—declaró la Princesa guerrera, con determinación arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de su compañero.**_

— _ **¡Fracasé Zelda! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Todo, las Diosas se equivocaron al darme la Trifuerza, al permitirme sacar la Espada Maestra! No soy suficiente... ¡No puedo derrotar a Ganondorf! Y ahora menos... Mira cuanto hemos perdido, sólo porque no pude derrotarlo... Ya no puedo... Le fallé al Reino que juré cuidar—declaró el Héroe en demostración de rendición, turbado, desesperado y al borde del desquicio, la culpa lo carcomía, como un maldición consumiéndolo por dentro, la sensación de que tanta sangre se había derramado por su fallo, lo hacia sentir muerto en vida. Link sen sintió al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo en su propia piel el sentimiento de desgracia, de desdicha. Deseos de dejar de vivir.—Aún... Aún... Puedo oír sus voces suplicando ayuda... Debí morir... Debí morir con mis tropas...—susurró el Héroe de bufanda, cediendo al llanto. El espectro de Link deseó gritar de en hastiado llanto, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo ser atormentado, y sus sentidos recibiendo las descargas de amargas sensaciones. El remordimiento mutilándolo como un cuchillo sin filo.**_

— _ **Una demostración Link, sólo una de que desde tus vidas pasadas siempre has sido y serás débil... —murmuró con malicia Khyo en la mente del joven y renacido Link, mientras que con un destello, la visión se disolvía.**_

* * *

Repentinamente, de un instante a otro Link y Zelda salieron de esa visión, totalmente desesperado y aún en shock, sintiendo en sus pechos ese mismo dolor y desesperación que sintieron los jóvenes del espejismo. Estaban ahora de pie, con total control de su cuerpo, en un espacio totalmente gris, infinito, sin límites o extremos. Ambos héroes estaban lado a lado, presenciado un total silencio y quietud exasperante, contrastante con sus copiosas y erráticas respiraciones y jadeos. Era un infierno, un auténtico infierno.

Con cierta duda Link comenzó a sacar su Espada, muy lentamente, y Zelda no se quedó atrás, rápidamente conjuró hechizos. Miraron alrededor, con sus corazones desembocados.

—Y sólo comenzamos...—murmuró una voz a las espaldas del dúo de chicos. Ambos sintieron una dolorosa descarga de adrenalina en su sistemas, y alertados y pálidos giraron para enfrentar esa voz. No era la de Khyo, pero era bastante similar. Era una voz doble, una femenina, la de Impa, y otra era demoníaca, gruesa y áspera. Vieron al autor, era Aræk, el cuadrúpedo demoníaco, había aparecido de la nada. Ahora Link y Zelda comprendían por qué se llamaba así, Aræk, tal ser simbolizaba el miedo a la culpa, el temor morboso que le tenían a ese tortuoso sentir.

El enemigo estaba a unos cinco metros en ese espacio gris, observando con intensidad a la pareja, deseoso de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Link sentía un creciente nerviosismo, tomando la Espada Maestra con inmensa fuerza, conmocionado. Zelda estaba impactada al oír la voz de su amada maestra de la boca de ese espíritu oscuro. Y antes de las contemplaciones Aræk corrió a una velocidad innatural tras Link, pero Zelda intervino protegiendo al paladín con una barrera de magia dorada. Link seguía afectado y aturdido, tembloroso, y Zelda no se quedaba atrás, aunque se notaba que el más consternado era el rubio, con mirada perdida y cuerpo inquieto.

—¡Reacciona!—gritó Zelda a la lejanía viendo que su compañero estaba con la mente en otra parte, doblegado y casi derrotado por su propia mente.

El lobo comenzó a dar estocadas con su cuerpo a la barrera buscando romperla, sin reaccionar a que justo eso Zelda quería. Tras tres embestidas el demonio abrió la barrera, pero al hacerlo un choque eléctrico lo impactó, la barrera estaba electrificada. Ante la agresión el demonio chilló de dolor pensándose todo su inmenso cuerpo. Link regresó en sí por un segundo grito de Zelda, alarmado de que estaba distraído.

Aunque tembloroso y aturdido, aprovechó tal oportunidad y dió un paso para dar una estocada al cuello del demonio.

Pero Aræk era más inteligente de lo aparente y con sus cuernos detuvo el ataque de Link, y empujándolo hacia atrás.

El Héroe retrocedió y vió como ese ser iba a embestirlo con claras intensiones de matarlo, por lo cual sacó su escudo y se cubrió ante la embestida de los cuernos produciendo el chillido de metal chocando, el acero del escudo y los cuernos de la bestia.

—¿Cómo se sintió? ¿¡Cómo se sintió oír los gemidos y gritos de agonía de tus aliados en esa guerra, y verlos desangrase sin tú poder hacer nada. Cómo fue fallarles cuando eras su única esperanza?!—gritó el lobo, empujando a Link hacia atrás y este gritando ante el forzajeo. El joven sintió una gran rabia al oírlo, odio puro, sensación de dolor y tristeza, pero era una parte de él, una parte sepultada, hurgaba en su herida y lo torturaba. Los dientes de Link rechinarpn mientras sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Pero Aræk gruñó adolorido al sentir como le impactaba un orbe de energía, golpeándolo con fuerza a un costado de su cuerpo distrayendo su atención. Apenas volteó a ver la autora del ataque otra esfera dió de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo gritar. Aprovechando esa distracción que hizo Zelda Link se abalanzó contra el demonio con un frenético conjunto de tajos contra la cabeza del animal, acertando la mayoría en la nuca causándole dolor al animal. Aræk retrocedió y cambió de presa, fue tras Zelda.

Esta última al ver que el demonio iba directo a ella a empalarla con los cuernos alzó una barrera entre ambos para protegerse, pero para la desgracia de la Princesa Aræk fue mas astuto, ya que saltó sobre la barrera, justo sobre Zelda, su hocico se abrió al máximo y una esfera de energía negra se formó para dispararla a Zelda en un fulminante ataque.

La rubia miró hacia arriba, aterrada al ver como no podía defenderse ante el certero movimiento del enemigo.

Pero justo antes de que la Princesa se viera impactada por el orbe negro, sintió cómo la empujaban con fuerza y poca delicadeza, sacándola del camino del ataque y salvándola. Cayó al suelo a un lado junto con alguien más, fue Link. Y una fuerte explosión se hizo lugar a un par de metros, el orbe impactó contra el suelo.

—¡CUIDADO!—exclamó Link sacando a Zelda del Shock, Aræk de nuevo iba con fauces directo hacia ambos. El rubio empujó de nuevo a su compañera a un lado, sacándola del impacto. Zelda reaccionó de nuevo estando contra el piso, y oyó tras de si un par de gruñidos y un ruido metálico. Se giró alarmada y vió a Link forcejeando de nuevo con la bestia, aunque obviamente perdiendo en fuerza ante semejante oponente. Ponía todas sus fuerzas en retener al enemigo con su escudo, y el lobo sólo empujaba más y más con sus cuernos. Link comenzó a dar estocadas indireccionadas, y una chocó contra la base del cuerno derecho de Aræk, muy cerca del ojo. Tal golpe causó un terrible dolor en el animal haciéndolo retroceder, para el alivio de Link que quedó jadeante y a unos metros Aræk gruñendo de dolor, ya que Link había rozado uno de sus globos osculares. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido de Zelda. Su mente comenzó a planificar una ingeniosa teoría y estrategia.

— _¡La manera de acabar con este ser es dándole un golpe de gracia. Pero sus patas delanteras no nos permiten atacarlo ahí! !Debes golpearlo en los ojos, es lo único expuesto que tiene e intentaré dejarlo vulnerable!—_ exhortó Zelda a Link vía telepática. Parecía posible, y ahora la estrategia de la Princesa era lo más cercano a una idea que tenían. Link temió que pasará algo similar que con Khyo, que la Espada Maestra no fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para acabar al enemigo. Aræk se detuvo, a cinco metros de Link y Zelda, sin moverse. Y justo en el momento que Link pensó en no poder derrotarlo, el lobo sonrió macabramente, leyéndole la mente mirándolo intensamente, complacido de la poca confianza y miedo del Héroe.

Link apretó la mandíbula al punto de dolerle, viendo como su oponente se burlaba de él. Apretó su espada y escudo, temblando ahora de excitación en lugar de miedo, rabia y deseos de discordia en el corazón del joven Héroe.

— _No sé si sirva de algo... Pero tengo fe en usted, Sir Link. No importa que diga Khyo, el sólo hecho de estar aquí, enfrentándolo, es prueba de tu fortaleza y de tu valor. Derrotemos a la oscuridad y traigamos paz a nuestro Reino—_ irrumpió Zelda en la mente de Link, con tono tímido pero sincero, bajando el semblante. Link abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró de reojo a Zelda, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleró al verla corresponder su mirada con un tenue rubor. Como una tormenta que mengua, la tribulación dentro de Link se detuvo al oírla, al oír esa voz que podría tener como arrullo.

Link suspiró, y observó su arma, objeto exquisito con cientos de milenios de existencia. Decidió dejar de lado sus dudas, su temor. Su miedo. Recordó las palabras de sus espíritus, debía luchar con coraje, osadía y valor, y se reafirmó su voluntad con el animo de la princesa. Empuñó con decisión su espada con la mano izquierda portando el escudo en la derecha, y para la impresión de Zelda la Espada comenzó a destellar poderosamente, luz sagrada que erradicaría la oscuridad y el símbolo de la luz brillando con fuerza. Aræk vió con asco y rabia ese resplandor que expulsaba el aura de Link.

—¡No... NO!—gritó desesperado el demonio embistiendo contra Link, pero este esquivó con un salto lateral. Intentó dar un tajo hacia un ojo, pero Aræk fue más rápido bloqueando el ataque con su cuerpo y contra atacando con sus fauces, pero Link retrocedió dando un mortal hacia atrás, y una vez estando en el piso de nuevo corrió contra su oponente dando un grito de guerra, saltó y trató de encarnar la Espada Maestra contra un ojo del demonio, pero este se giró y le dió un coletazo a Link, sacándolo disparado hacia atrás y rodando por el suelo.

—¡Héroe!—exclamó aterrada Zelda al ver a su compañero ser agredido con violencia, sintió un horrendo dolor en el pecho al ver herido al rubio. Un dolor inexplicable y ahogante.

Link se levantó apresurado algo adolorido, para su sorpresa el demonio iba de nuevo a embestirlo, pero concentrando toda su fuerza en el escudo dió un golpe seco en el hocico del demonio, dislocándole la mandíbula, y saltando sobre su cráneo enterró la Espada en un ojo de ese ruin ser.

—¡Ahora!—gritó Link, y una gran tormenta azotó el lugar, un torbellino de viento viento esmeralda producido por Zelda. Tal conjuro rodeó la totalidad de Aræk, elevándolo y dejando expuesto su pecho.

Link ubicó su blanco y corriendo hacia su oponente saltó entre el poderoso vendaval e inscrustró la Espada Maestra en el tórax del animal causándole un terrible dolor, su piel negra comenzó agrietarse al entrar en contacto con la poderosa luz de la Espada Maestra.

Link retrocedió y el vendaval se detuvo, dejando caer al demonio, pero antes que cayera al piso recibió el brutal golpe de un orbe de energía que lo impactó de lleno, cortesía de Zelda. Pero sin embargo el demonio se alzó de nuevo en pie, con un ojo vacío, su pecho sangrante de fluido negro y con heridas superficiales, pero dispuesto a continuar. Link y Zelda cruzaron miradas, comprendiéndose uno al otro. Juntos corrieron contra su oponente alzando sus armas en un grito de guerra.

El primero en llegar fue Link el que bloqueó con su escudo una estocada de cuernos, en inmediatamente dió un tajo en el cráneo del animal, y mientras se quejaba le dió con el escudo en un golpe seco hacia arriba, haciéndolo tambalear.

Justo en ese momento Zelda repasó a Link con una velocidad extrema y con sus estelas en un estilo de florete dió innumerables y precisas estocadas en el cuello y tórax del animal, debilitándolo aún más, y justo después de eso Link tomó la delantera de nuevo con un audaz tajo en la mandíbula del animal que le mutiló el hocico. Y antes de que reaccionara Zelda murmuró unas últimas palabras, un conjuro.

— _Fay Gale_ _...—_ Y como condenación al demonio, bajo el salieron picos de luz, cientos de ellos bajo de Aræk, que lo empalaron causándole una horrorosa agonía.

Y en ese momento, con su rostro cubierto a medias por el pasamontañas verde, Link comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia Aræk, viéndolo notablemente debilitado. Zelda desapareció los picos cuando Link saltó para insertar la Espada Maestra en el único ojo sano que le quedaba, perforando hasta lo profundo y causando otro estruendoso gruñido de dolor. Link se bajó de la cabeza de Aræk con un acrobático salto hacia atrás, y cayendo de pie corrió de nuevo contra el demonio, azotando su hocico con el escudo en un golpe de abajo hacia arriba, y al momento de que Aræk soltó un alarido y se levantó un poco exponiendo su sangrante pecho, Link volvió a clavar la Espada Maestra en el tórax del animal.

En ese momento el demonio se descontroló, dando rienda suelta a su inestabilidad y poder desbordándose, expulsando un ahora oscura electrificada, dió un manotazo con una de sus inmensas patas contra Link, y pese a que este último atravesó su escudo para protegerse el golpe propinado fue brutal, haciéndolo volar y caer estrepitosamente.

—¡HÉROE!—exclamó en pánico Zelda corriendo a auxiliar al joven que estaba en el suelo. Link se le había corrido ligeramente el pasamontañas, mostrando una tenue línea de sangre correr por su boca. Aturdido y viendo triple, observó como Aræk corría, herido por aún fuerte, a matarlo de una vez por todas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Zelda se interpuso entre el demonio y Link, alzando una barrera mágica, que no soportó la embestida, Zelda recibió el impacto de Aræk siendo cortada en su delicado hombro con un cuerno de su enemigo, y siendo tirada hacia un metro atrás por el impacto y quedando insconciente. Link gritó desesperado y aterrado al ver caer a Zelda, y que no mostrara signos de movimiento mientras que sangraba de la profunda herida. Aræk ya no veía, pero daba uso de su refinado olfato y oído.

—Morirán...—susurró sardónico el demonio con la voz de Impa y la suya.

—Hoy no—dijo con determinación y frialdad Link, furioso e histérico, alzándose y dando un corte diagonal a la cabeza del demonio, la cual acertó, y mientras daba alaridos Link le voló la mandíbula con un escudaso sin piedad, el demonio dió una estocada con sus cuernos y Link lo contrarrestó esquivándolo y acertando la Espada Maestra en el cuello del animal. Pero no se esperó la certera reacción de Aræk clavándole las fauces en el hombro y pectoral, atravesando la piel. Link soltó un grueso grito de dolor al sentir como su piel era desgarrada. Pero ni pudo reaccionar antes de que Aræk le diera un fuerte golpe con sus patas tirándolo de nuevo al suelo. Y corriendo hacia Link quien estaba en el piso, le clavó las fauces en el muslo izquierdo del Paladín, sacándole otro doloroso alarido. Era una tortura, no buscaba matarlo, sino martirizarlo.

Con un nuevo golpe, Aræk sacó impulsado a Link al otro extremo, cayendo a un lado de Zelda que seguía aturdida y el Demonio a unos seis metros.

—Primero te bañarás en la sangre de tu amada...—musitó la bestia.

Link se puso pálido, y de nueva cuenta Aræk comenzó a correr contra Zelda, gruñendo como no lo había hecho, sangre, era lo que quería, y lo conseguiría de la tersa piel de la Regente. No cayó en cuenta de que el demonio la llamó su _amada._

Link se alarmó al ver que el demonio iba a acabar con la Princesa que estaba a un metro de él, así que herido y débil se levantó, tomó su Espada y lo más rápido que pudo corrió a ella paralelo a Aræk que iba por el mismo objetivo, aunque por una razón totalmente distinta. Link tomó a Zelda rápido pero la sólo logró ponerla en su regazo, ya las fauces del demonio estaba a centímetros de ellos... Parecía el fin. Y lo era...

Pero un silencio total sumió el ambiente, sepulcral y ensordecedor, quieto forzada y génesis de la tensión. En ese momento, se pudo detallar la escena, el desenlace y climax del encuentro...

Link había clavado finalmente la Espada en el pecho de Aræk, perforándole totalmente el cuerpo. Link desde el suelo había dado un tajo ascendente en el hocico de la bestia, y cuando este alzó la defensa no desperdició la oportunidad de que aúnque estaba sentado en el suelo, podía atravesarlo totalmente con la mítica arma sagrada.

Clavada en la carne inmunda del demonio, la Espada Maestra al igual que el sello de la luz en su hoja comenzó a brillar con intensidad, un fulgor que fue el verdugo del demonio.

Un estruendoso y vibrante grito de agonía se hizo presente, causándole daño en los tímpanos en los elegidos de las Diosas. Aræk comenzó a convulsionar, temblando con violencia y su cuerpo descomponiéndose ante la luz sagrada de la Espada Maestra. Y luego de una larga agonía el cuerpo del lobo demoníaco estalló en destellos de pura oscuridad que se disolvieron en el espacio.

Link cayó tendido, sintiendo como el fluido carmesí corría por sus extremidades, agotado jadeaba, temblaba y sudaba frío mientras que lágrimas forzadas caía de sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas.

—Mis felicitaciones... No esperaba menos, pese al patetismo de su poder. No sabes cuanto disfruto de verlos así, tan vulnerable...—dijo la voz de Khyo proveniente de la nada. Antes de que la oscuridad sumiera la consciencia del Héroe...

Sintieron de nuevo ese dolor recorrerlos, llevándolos al punto de gritar en agonía y martirio.

* * *

Ambos héroes regresaron en sí, incluso Zelda, y vieron que se encontraban de nuevo en Kakariko, justo en el lugar en la que cayeron en el control mental de Khyo. Más sin embargo, las circunstancias eran extremadamente perturbantes. A su alrededor estaban los Sheikahs luchando arduamente con clones de sombra de Impa, clones de ella misma, con el aspecto demoníaco, cada copia portando una Dadao tinieblas. Lo primero que oyeron al reaccionar ambos Ungidos fue el candor de la guerra campal que se desarrollaba cruda e intensa a su alrededor. El olor a sangre inundaba el ambiente. Las heridas que sufrieron Link y Zelda en ese espejismo no estaban, pero aún así sentía el dolor de tales heridas, como si las tuvieran expuestas, cuando estaban totalmente intactos. Pero Link se puso pálido al igual que Zelda, al ver lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, insconcientemente y sin voluntad. Link sostenía firme la Espada Maestra, clavada en el pecho de la verdadera Impa que estaba frente a ellos, atravesándola totalmente.

—¡NOOOO!—gritó al borde del desquicio Zylia a la distancia, mientras que a duras penas lograba enfrentar a dos clones, quedó turbada o atónita al ver lo que estaba haciendo Link. Zelda, Link e Impa se habían desvanecido de ese lugar al momento que Zelda iba a ponerle el conjuro de drenado a la Sheikah, en un resplandor oscuro los tres se habían desaparecido, pero no sólo eso, sino que seguido a la desaparición del trío en el espejismo de Khyo, aparecieron una decena de clones de Impa y comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los Sheikahs. Muchos cayeron ante la despiadada Daga de Impa. Ahora los tres habían reaparecido luego de más de una hora, pero al verlos materializarse, observó que aparecieron, con Link enterrando la Espada en el tórax de la Sheikah. Hubo un silencio perpetuo luego del grito de la joven, e inmediatamente los clones se desvanecieron ante los Sheikahs que estaban jadeantes por la frenética batalla.

Link temblando sacó alarmado su espada del pecho de Impa, mientras Zelda estaba en Shock al ver eso. Pero al sacarla, en el pecho de Impa no había una estocada sangrante como naturalmente debía ser, sino un destello blanco puro donde la perforó la Espada, destello que la cubrió entera y comenzó a sacar los restos del espíritu demoníaco que la poseyó, mientras gritaba, la aura oscura era expulsada siendo disuelta por la poderosa luz de la Espada Maestra.

Impa cayó al suelo, y el corte de luz en su pecho se deshizo, mostrando que no tenia daño físico por esa estocada, y comenzando a convulsionar de nuevo mientras que su cuerpo expulsaba la oscuridad de Khyo. La nube negra parecía tener vida propia, dando graznidos demoníacos y disolviéndose, siendo derrotado. Aræk fue destruido, deteniendose así la batalla.

Impa recuperó el control de si misma, aunque débil, en el suelo, temblando y sudando frío con la piel ardiente. Zelda y Link aún no salían de la impresión al ver la cantidad de cadáveres de Sheikahs, habían muerto unos cien de los cuatro cientos, por la mano de las clones de la Líder, cortes de una Dadao, arma exclusiva de la Reshim.

Todos los Sheikahs quedaron jadeantes, algunos heridos pero sin daños superiores, consternados de que su líder bajo el control de un ser maligno cometió tan grave atrocidad. Zylia se levantó, salpicada en sangre, aunque con gesto pálido y distraído.

—Terminó...—murmuró la Princesa vestida de Sheikah, bajando el semblante. Se acercó a su Maestra, presurosa y totalmente aterrada y aturdida en su perturbación de tan difícil batalla. Impa estaba semi insconciente, temblando con fuerza y apretando los ojos fuerte entre jadeos. Link y Zelda seguía atónitos, observando los fallecidos, cortes secos que los mutilaron. Con respeto, los Sheikahs los rodearon y comenzaron a orar un recital incomprensible. Se sintió asqueada, con rabia, de que Khyo, el muy maldito fuera capaz de usar las manos de su amada maestra para quitar vidas inocentes. Se sentía tan vacía, el odio consumió su sentir, inevitablemente comenzó a ver el rostro de su madre al observar esos charcos de sangre a la distancia. Oía sus gritos, sus súplicas, su respiración desesperada, el choque de las espadas de esa última batalla de su madre.

La Princesa casi cae de rodillas, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía. Tenía años sin tener una crisis con el trauma de su madre, y se aterró al haber experimentado ese tormento.

Desvío la mirada, pidiendo a las Diosas que cuidaran de los espíritus de los caídos, y que hicieran la divina voluntad contra el autor de toda desgracia, Khyo.

Zelda concentró su atención en su Maestra, y con cuidado se hincó y la apoyó con ternura en su regazo, tomando una de sus ásperas manos pálidas, y acariciando con melancolía los cabellos plateados de su Maestra. Zylia se puso al otro lado del cuerpo de Impa, brindándole atención vendando algunos cortes que tenía en su brazo izquierdo mirándola con preocupación.

Link se mantuvo de pie a un lado, y trató de no mirar, no mirar los cuerpos de los fallecidos mujeres y hombres Sheikahs, pero olía el fuerte aroma a hierro proveniente de la espesa sangre, su semblante se oscureció, tal olor sólo le recordaba una noche, una noche en específico, en la que se bañó de la sangre de su padre y madre en la última noche de vida de ambos. La noche en la que todas sus desgracias iniciaron.

Pero todo el silencio se vió cortado con un gruñido dolido de Impa, despertando débil y sin fuerzas. Los Sheikahs mantenían una distancia prudencial, haciendo un círculo amplio alrededor de Link, Impa, Zelda y Zylia.

Lo primero que Impa vió fueron los rostros aterrados y llorosos de sus ahijadas, quienes las abrazaron del cuello estallando en silencioso llanto. El rostro de Impa estaba tribulado, pálido y sin vida, sus ojos carmesí estaban oscurecidos. Recordaba a la perfección cada cosa que hizo bajo el efecto de la oscuridad. Unas irremediables náuseas se presentaron en su esófago, mientras temblaba más fuerte al ver a la distancia los cuerpos de los caídos, envueltos en telares por sus compañeros. Mientras observaba los cuerpos, estos se desvanecieron por un conjuro de cremación que hicieron los sobrevivientes para dar final digno a los cadáveres, aún así, su sangre seguía esparcida en el frío piso de piedra que sólo coagulaba ese líquido vital.

—Yo... Yo los maté...—dijo en un tono perdido Impa, un tono agudo y fino, raro en ella. Zylia y Zelda sintieron un dolor en su pecho al oír esas palabras. Su Maestra se sentía culpable, a pesar de que ella no fue la asesina verdadera, sólo un títere.

—No... ¡Claro que no! ¡No los mataste Impa!—dijo furiosa Zylia con lágrimas en los ojos y separándose junto con Zelda de su Maestra, aunque aún en el suelo.

—Si... Si lo hice... Mira...—dijo consternada Impa señalando su ropa manchada de sangre, y la Dadao tinieblas a un lado de ella, clavada en el suelo, con rojo carmesí.

—No fuiste tu... No fuiste tu ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Luchaste... Luchaste contra él, pero él fue el que le quitó la vida a los caídos, no tú!—murmuró en sollozos Zelda, no soportando ver así a su Maestra, ya no le importaba parecer débil o fuerte, sólo expresaba su sentir.—¿Tu empuñaste esa espada a tu voluntad? ¿Sentiste algún placer al hacerlo? ¿Nos vez culpándote o tachándote de algo que no eres? ¿No luchaste contra esa oscuridad?... Si la respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas es sí, eres lo que crees, pero la mujer en quien he confiado desde que tengo memoria jamás sería capaz de tal bestialidad...—dijo con tono severo Zelda mirando con intensidad a su Maestra a los ojos. Impa sintió un gran estruendo en su mente al oír eso. Impa observó a los lados, a sus hermanos Sheikahs, y en sus rostros no había ápice de reproche, sino de comprensión, y de consuelo, pero sin poder disimular la obvia consternación. Pasaron decenas de minutos así, en silencio, segundos que parecían horas.

—Es lo que quiere Khyo, que te sientas culpable... Nos quiere poner en nuestra propia contra, que nos apuñalemos a nosotros mismos mientras él observa...—dijo Link interviniendo, interrumpiendo el prolongado callar y arrodillándose ante Impa, bajo la mirada de Zylia y Zelda. Luego de la pausa, la miró a los ojos, con gesto nostálgico y serio.—En parte, comprendo lo que sientes, pasé por algo similar hace años... ¿Sabes qué me ayudó a levantarme? Hacer lo posible por enmendar mi fallo. Ayudanos, levantate y apoyanos. No le des el placer a Khyo de verte doblegarte, lucha y haz justicia junto con nosotros por esa sangre que se derramó.—expresó con seguridad Link, pese a su semblante turbio su sonrisa no desapareció bajo el pasamontañas, su optimismo y tono reconfortante seguía ahí. Mencionar esa desgracia, que causó la marca en su espalda... Le hizo sentir un dolor intenso en el pecho, pero siguió animando a Impa.

El semblante de Impa despertó, mirando a Link, con un gesto de tristeza, y con cuidado acercó su mano temblorosa al mentón de Link, bajó el pasamontañas para cerciorar que era él, el hijo de Aliath, y al verlo completamente se convenció, el parecido era obvio, su rostro era como el de su padre, pero su semblante y sonrisa apacible como la de su madre. Lo acarició tenuemente con la punta de sus dedos. Link se quedó quieto.

—Perdoname—pidió Impa con la voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Link con tono ronco y deductivo.

—Por todo... Estás vivo. Las Diosas oyeron mis plegarias...—susurró dolida Impa.

—Nada de eso fue tu culpa, no hay nada que perdonar. Vamos, debemos seguir adelante ¿Bien?.—respondió con tono suave y reconfortante, sin entender por qué, a pesar de conocerla tan poco, le tenía una inmensa confianza.

Impa asintió, y los cuatro se pusieron de pie. Pese a estar aturdida y entumecida, se colocó de pie, siendo ligeramente más alta que Link, y por ende que ambas Princesas. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

—Con Khyo controlándome... Pude saber de toda la situación. Necesitas el poder de las armas elementales, las que están dentro de cada medallón. Y fue revelado a mi que soy la Sabia de las Sombras...—dijo Impa, aunque notablemente débil y aturdida estaba lúcida y más recuperada, aún estaba gravemente deprimida y consternada, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Impa miró con temor la dadao mítica que tenía a un lado, la verdadera forma del Medallón de las Sombras, lo tomó de la empuñadura lentamente y la arrancó del suelo, la giró entre sus dedos y la empuñó hacia Link el movimiento limpio y experimentado.

Entendiendo la seña, Link sacó la Espada Maestra, y a la vez ambos la empuñaron hacia adelante, impactando ambas, y un gran resplandor se hizo presente cegándolo, con brillos púrpuras y dorados. Luego de varios segundos acabó tal brillo mostrando que la mano de Impa estaba vacía, y en cambio la Espada Maestra en manos del rubio destellaba un aura oscura, y en su hoja, justo debajo del sello de la luz, aparecía el sello de las Sombras en color púrpura brillante.

—La Espada Maestra se ha fusionado con los espíritus de las Sombras—explicó Impa, observando con atención la situación, todos ensimismado guardaron de nuevo silencio.

—Y... ¿Ahora que haremos?—preguntó Zylia cortando la frialdad del ambiente.

—Continuar con nuestra misión.—respondió firme Zelda, con seguridad. Pero repentinamente los ojos de Impa se ensancharon al extremo, abriendo la boca y empalediciendo en el acto. Turbada apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia atrás, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para sus alumnos.

—No puede ser... Aaron se acerca... Viene con tropas hacia acá—dijo con pánico la Sheikah.

—¿¡Qué hace él aquí!? —exclamó Zelda con el corazón desembocado.

—La alerta... Mandamos una alerta pidiendo refuerzos al castillo, el consejo lo mandó a él seguramente. De veintes caballeros Principales... ¿¡Tuve que ser él!? —gritó exasperada Zylia.

—¿Aaron? ¿Aaron qué...?—preguntó pálido Link. Al escuchar a Impa pronunciar ese nombre, casi le da un paro cardíaco. Las tres se percataron del rostro perturbado de Link. Link comenzó a temblar, temiendo lo peor, recordando amargos pasados, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera falso. Al borde del colapso, Link vió como Impa, Zylia y Zelda se miraba entre ellas con gestos sombríos, y de nuevo lo miraban a él.

—Warren, Aaron Warren. Está vivo. Llegó el día de hoy a la Ciudadela—dijo con extrema seriedad y molestia Zelda. Y en ese momento la mente de Link, se desconectó, a ese momento, ese fatídico momento hacia ya años en la que estuvo frente a frente con ese hombre, cuando verlo le causaba pavor, miedo, terror. Ahora lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser por arrancarle a su familia, por causarle tantas desdicha a su padrastro, por causar tanto dolor a personas inocentes. Saber de su muerte había sido un bálsamo, pero aún así, con el pasar de los años Link seguía sintiendo esa ansiedad, las pesadillas, seguía odiándolo, no podía superarlo. Y ahora comprendía por qué, hasta ese momento. Nunca murió, y por ende aún debía vengar la sangre de sus padres asesinándolo.

De un gesto consternado, el semblante de Link se volvió frío, belicoso y violento, cosa que impactó de sobremanera a Zelda, le hizo sentir una punpunzada en su pecho, al verlo así, irradiando odio como veneno.

—¿Por donde viene?—preguntó Link en un tono más gélido que un invierno, sacando su escudo, ya que ya tenía la Espada en su mano izquierda.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?—preguntó aún en shock Zelda, no pudiendo reconocer a su compañero, en el poco tiempo que se conocían demostraba ser pacífico y apacible, y su condición actual tenía de todo menos esas cualidades.

—Creo que es obvio, volver verdadera su condición legal, muerto.—contestó con sequedad Link, apretando con fuerza sus armas.

—No lo vas a enfrentar—espetó Impa, autoritaria y cortante, más que un comentario era una orden.

—¿Y quien va a evitarlo?—preguntó fuera de canales Link, comenzando a enojarse. Los ojos carmesí de Impa lo miraron con brutal severidad.

—Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y piensa con el cerebro, no con tus emociones. Tienes una misión más importante, encontrar y proteger a los Sabios que quedan y salvar esta tierra. No debes perder el tiempo, largo. Huyan de aquí—dictaminó Impa, y tales palabras impactaron a Link, sintiéndose molesto.

—¿A donde iremos? Debemos alejarnos de Warren. Sabe de la alerta, nos emboscará para poner al Parlamento en discordia con todo lo que hizo Khyo aquí. El consejo está en mi contra y son capaces de declararnos como traidoras solo para hacerse con el poder.—expresó Zelda ansiosa, tratando de conservar la calma, fallando.

—Lo harán, no lo dudes. De ahora en adelante estamos solos, el Parlamento pondrá al ejercito en nuestra contra... Yo me encargo de Warren. Verá los cuerpos, y sabrá que yo lo hice, bajo mi voluntad o no, la sangre está sobre mi. Comprenderá que las leyendas son reales y buscará cazarlos, además de un trono le obsesiona acabar con un digno oponente, si sabe que ustedes son los elegidos de las Diosas, y tarde o temprano lo sabrá, querrá la cabezas de ambos como trofeos—explicó con impactante objetividad y franqueza la Sheikah.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te encargarás de Aaron...?—preguntó Zylia asustándose, por los vocablos poco explícitos de la Sheikah. Esta suspiró pesada.

—Aaron quiere cazar a uno de nosotros como mínimo, y se lo daré. Me entregaré a Warren, así ustedes tendrán tiempo para huir por el riachuelo auxiliar de Kakariko para que salgan a los bosques, escapen por ahí—ordenó Impa sería, turbada pero firme, aún mirando con culpa la sangre del suelo.

—No...—negó Link, no dispuesto a dejar atrás a la Sheikah.

—¿¡Crees que te vamos a dejar aquí a merced de Warren!? ¡No! ¡Jamás te abandonaré, vendrás con nosotros!—exclamó atribulada Zelda. Zylia no salía de impacto, Link estaba colapsado.

—Hermanos, partan de aquí, una nueva era de oscuridad se acerca y los necesitamos más que nunca, vayan por Hyrule como guardianes y cuiden de todo ser viviente que puedan durante estos tiempos turbulentos. No estaré ya con ustedes, espero ser recordada como una líder digna de nuestro Clan. Warren comenzará a corromper las tropas Hylianas, los tendrá a su merced y eliminará a los soldados que no acaten sus ordenes. Oprimirá a Hyrule, y ustedes deben hacer lo posible por evitarlo, ayuden a los elegidos y que las Diosas los bendigan, Hermanos de la tribu de la lágrima de sangre.—dictaminó Impa a los cuatrocientos Sheikahs que estaban a su alrededor. Estos pusieron gestos tristes, pero sin titubeos y obedientes a las órdenes de su Reshim, asintieron y en sincronía lanzaron todos nueces dekus contra el suelo formando un instantáneo destello, en la cual desapareciendo todos en el acto. Luego de esa pausa, Impa, Zelda, Zylia y Link quedaron sólos en la amplia ciudad a la entrada del templo—No hay más opción, si voy con ustedes Warren ordenará que rodeen toda la cordillera y no podremos salir. Si le damos una presa concentrará toda su atención en el señuelo y ustedes tendrán tiempo de salir de aquí. Vayan, no queda mucho tiempo antes que Warren llegue, siento su aura acercarse rápido—expuso con objetividad la Sheikah, notándose afectada, pero manteniéndose férrea pese a que por dentro se desplomaba.

—Si crees que esta es una compensación, que estás enmendando lo que pasó, estás errada, a esto no me refería.—reclamó Link acercándose un paso.

—Lo único que creo y que sé es que ustedes deben seguir su camino, y la única manera de que Warren no estorbe por ahora, es dándole lo que quiere, a mí. Por favor, vayanse.—dijo con desconcertante tranquilidad la Sheikah, con un aplomo fuera de lo común, aceptando lo inevitable, morir por el bien de los jóvenes. Impa caminó unos pasos dejando trasde si a los chicos a un metro de distancia.

—Y si también crees que vamos a dejarte aquí a morir estás más demente que Warren—reclamó testaruda Zylia, mirando entre las pestañas a Impa.

—No te dejáremos, jamás. No te vamos a abandonar Impa—contestó con firmeza la Princesa Zelda, al borde de las lágrimas al ver así a su casi madre.

—¡DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN...!—explotó Impa, mientras lágrimas cristalinas caían silenciosas por su rostro. Un silencio aumentó la tensión, todos alertas y confundidos con su sentir. Zelda y Zylia quedaron impactadas al ver que su Maestra le había gritado de tal forma, desesperada, urgente y ansiosa.

—Nos quedaremos aquí, y enfrentaremos a Aaron, juntos. Jamás cometería tal acto de cobardía—impuso Link cortando el ahogante silencio con su determinación.

—No... Por favor Link... No confundas valentía con estupidez, ni cobardía con sensatez. Comprende, nos emboscará, a todos, no importa cuanto luchemos no podremos salir vivos si Aaron nos rodea. Ustedes aon importantes para est mundo, no pueden malgastar sus vidas por mi. ¿Qué haría tu padre en esta posición?—preguntó Impa con voz entrecortada, sin mirar aún a sus interlocutores, sólo dándoles la espalda.

—Habría luchado por los suyos así eso significara morir—expresó sin titubeos Link, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, sintiendo una gran melancolía al recordar a su padre, pero seguro de sus palabras. Impa le impactó tales palabras, sintiendo pensarse su espalda.

—Por favor... No pueden pensar sólo en mi, piensen a futuro, piensen en las vidas que dependen de ustedes. No arriesguen sus vidas cuando tienen una responsabilidad mayor. ¿Debo suplicarles, implorarles que se vayan?—preguntó Impa desdichada. De nuevo el callar sumió el debate...

Link y Zelda cruzaron miradas, conociendo los pensamientos del otro. Asintieron, se irían, sin Impa. Zylia comprendió las miradas de su hermana y el Héroe, y guardó silencio.—Aaron llegará muy pronto, mientras más se alejen de él, mejor. Zelda, Zylia, no importa qué pase, recuerden lo que les enseñé, nunca retrocedan, siempre enfrenten su destino. Creí que yo sería su Maestra, pero la realidad es que ustedes me enseñaron más a mi que yo a ustedes. Gracias. Vayan al riachuelo y escapen a los bosques. Prometo que me reuniré con ustedes, en esta vida, o en la próxima—ordenó Impa girándose y encarando a los tres jóvenes. Las susodichas asintieron, con gestos tristes.—Link... ¿Él está...?—preguntó bajando el semblante la Sheikah.

—El está bien, en los bosques.—respondió Link leyéndole la mente a Impa, ella preguntaba por Aedan.

—Dile que sólo he querido pedirle algo estos doce años, que me perdone. Lo lamento tanto. Por favor, diselo.—suplicó Impa, sin mirarlo, atormentada por su propia mente, por lo que dijo Aaron.

—Podrás decirle lo que quieras tu misma muy pronto—contestó Link con determinación, haciendo que Impa lo mirara confundida. En ese momento, Impa sintió como las tropas Hylians lideradas por Aaron, y obviamente compuesta de traidores, estaba a escasos momentos de entrar a Kakariko.

—¡Largo! ¡Salgan por el río ahora!—exclamó Impa, sin conocer lo que los jóvenes planeaban hacer... Link, Zelda y Zylia se equiparon rápidamente, Zylia se puso su máscara, Zelda ciñó sus prendas, Link se puso su pasamontañas, y con gestos sombríos corrieron guiados por Zylia a la parte trasera del Templo por donde había una vía de escape secreta que conducía a los bosques, por un riachuelo. Impa comenzó a oír como los pasos de sus pupilos se alejaban presurosos a sus espaldas, no giró, teniendo retractarse de su decisión si lo hacia. Luego de un rato no se oía ya nada, Kakariko estaba desierta, sólo con Impa a la entrada del Templo, de pie firme, con su Daga gigante, la que siempre portaba ceñida a su espalda. En ese momento, comenzó a oírse como en la entrada de Kakariko un gran revuelo de marcha impetuoso de oía. Eran las tropas de Warren, en ese momento Impa puso un gesto frívolo, y tomó con fuerza el mango de su arma.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, y el trío de Héroes avanzaban presurosos por una vía de cañaverales alimentados por el río trasero de Kakariko. Debían correr, alejarse del pueblo Sheikah lo más pronto posible.

El frío se hacia presente, el crepúsculo invadía la totalidad de Hyrule, abrazándola por completo. Huían al noroeste, guiados por Zylia que conocía el terreno perfectamente. Hasta que cruzaron el río al este, y ahí sí tomó el liderazgo Link, que había crecido en esos bosques fríos y de aroma mentolado y húmedo, con el cantar de las aves entrando a sus nidos y el despertar de los depredadores nocturnos.

Todos estaban perplejos, con una creciente culpa dominándolos, varias veces se vieron tentados a regresar en todo el recorrido, volver con Impa, todos aterrados por lo que pasaría con ella. Se sentían culpables, se sentía la peor de las escorias al haber abandonado a su Maestra, y pese a que tenían intensiones de salvarla, no quitaba el hecho de que Warren podría lastimarla. Una cosa los consolaba, Aaron no iba a matarla, él la llevaría al monte del cráneo, al oeste de la Ciudadela para decapitarla como pena máxima. De esa forma tenían maneras de intervenir y sacar a la Sheikah de ese final. Sólo porque habían pensado en eso fue que la dejaron. La iban a salvar.

Luego de llegar al bosques saliendo de los cañaverales y recorriendo una recta de unos diez kilómetros, se detuvieron. Durante las tres horas de recorrido, no habían cruzado palabras.

—Vamos a acampar aquí. No podemos recorrer el bosque por la noche, sólo atraeríamos a los depredadores. Debemos encender fuego para espantarlos.—aconsejó Link rompiendo el frío hielo del silencio, dándose media vuelta para observar a sus compañeras, estas asintieron, agotadas. Y para ser sincero, el mismo Link estaba que le pesaba el alma. Le dolía aún las heridas de su muslo y hombro, donde Aræk lo había atravesado, pero tu piel estaba intacta. Eso lo consternaba, pero guardaba silencio, rogando a las Diosas que tal dolor que lo tenía estresado menguara. Zelda estaba igual, pero no decían nada, aguantando el dolor. Se acercaron los tres a un árbol grueso de pino viendo como el sol daba sus últimos rayos naranja y rojizos carmín en el horizonte, antes de extinguirse ante la luna. El frío crecía más y más, haciendo que Zelda y Zylia temblaran levemente al no estar acostumbradas a la temperatura, en cambio Link estaba como si nada, más de la mitad de su vida en el frío del bosque lo había inmunizado. Las Princesas se sentaron juntas entre las raíces del majestuoso ejemplar frondoso y color esmeralda, abrazándose ambas los brazos y su aliento expulsando niebla por el frío.

Link buscó algunas ramas secas a los alrededores del árbol inmenso en la que se habían refugiado. Regresó rápido, la tiró en el suelo frente a las jóvenes, se hincó y sacó de su bolso la botella de alcohol y agregó unas gotas a las ramas, tomó una piedra, sacó su navaja y rapando una con la otra produjo chispas que prendieron inmediatamente las ramas. Zelda y Zylia se acercaron más, posando sus manos cerca de la llama, mientras que Link lo alimentaba y cuidaba, hasta que las brazas fueran lo suficientes para mantenerlo encendido toda la noche. Link se sentó al otro lado de la fogata, frente a las chicas.

—No deberíamos detenernos... Deberíamos seguir avanzando.—murmuró disgustada Zelda al pensar en Impa, los ojos de los tres jóvenes habían vuelto a sus tonalidades naturales. Los zafiros brillantes de Zelda se fijaban en la chispeantes llamas, con gesto demacrado y desolado.

—Ni podemos, solo podemos orientarnos con el sol, y en un terreno irregular como este una brújula no nos sirve de mucho, y no queremos ser cazados por lobos. Además, lo mejor será recobrar energías. Debemos planear el cómo sacar a Impa de todo esto—dijo Link, con tono neutral y absorto, mirando a la Princesa Zelda.

—No será fácil, la clasificarán como criminal rango 5, la transportaran al monte del cráneo a ejecutarla seguramente en cuarenta y ocho horas, Aaron no esperará. La norma de salida es al mediodía, y tardan cinco horas en llegar, ese es nuestro tiempo para actuar. Debemos interceptar la caravana que la llevará. Aquí lo difícil, el carruaje estará controlado por la milicia, los mejores soldados, y estará supervisado obviamente por Warren. Tendrá arqueros vigilando a todo momento, seis de ellos, dos al norte, dos al sur, y uno y uno al norte y sur, ocho soldados esgrimista a cada lado de la carreta, dieciséis en total, y los dos jinetes que llevan el vehículo con Impa dentro, encadenada. El problema son...—explicó Zelda con su usual tono frío, objetivo y serio.

—Los arqueros, apenas nos vean nos dispararan y alertaran al resto.—completó Link, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensando.

—Puedo deshacerme de tres arqueros con mis Kunais paralizantes, debo conjurarlos, pero no puedo con los restantes, ustedes dos los necesitamos en ataque directo para deshacerse de los Caballeros y los dieciséis, así que necesitamos a otro tirador que se encargue de los arqueros restantes...—intervino Zylia, como niña en juguetería, estaba en su campo. Al oírla Link mencionar que necesitaban otro tirador, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "Aedan". Lo necesitaban, era el único que podía deshacerse de los tres arqueros en dos segundos.

—Tú, no vas a participar en esto, en nada, vas a ir al centro de refugio real, fuera de Hyrule, apenas amanezca partirás hacia allá—espetó severa Zelda mirando a su hermana, fulminándola con la mirada. Zelda estaba totalmente decepcionada con su hermana, resentida y fúrica.

—Se que estás enojada conmigo... Pero tuve que mentirte, tuve que ocultarlo—se defendió Zylia, no dispuesta a doblegarse ante la severidad de su hermana mayor.

—¡Tuviste que mentirme!... No sabes lo indignada que estoy. No he hecho más que cuidarte, de mantenerte a salvo y haces esto, jugando. ¿¡Podrás alguna vez madurar y dejar de ver la vida como un juego!?—gritó fuera de sus cabales Zelda. Zylia sintió un golpe bajo, y en ese momento se quitó la máscara, mostrando su semblante triste, y dolido. Zelda se sintió lastimada al verla así a su amada hermana.

—Me prohibiste desde que quedamos solas a practicar cualquier arte de combate. ¿Sabes que hacías en vez de protegerme? Sólo me hacías vulnerable, indefensa. Le pedí a Impa a tus espalda que me enseñara, que me hiciera fuerte. Sé qué piensas ahora, que lo hice por rebeldía o por no querer ser la damisela en apuros, y te confieso que quizás al principio fue por eso. Impa se negó la primera vez, hasta que le diera una razón para enseñarme no me ayudaría. ¿Quieres saber con qué razón me aceptó? Cuando le dije que quería ser tan fuerte como tú, que quería de dejar de ser débil, y poder protegerte si fuera necesario, porque tu e Impa son lo único que me queda... Sólo por eso hice todo esto.—dijo al borde de las lágrimas Zylia. Oír esas palabras causaron en Zelda un terrible dolor en su pecho, estaban todos tensos, agotados y transtornados, ver que había ofendido a su hermana la hería aun más.

—Zylia... No quiero perderte, no soportaría...—susurró Zelda, también a punto de sollozar.

—Ni yo a ti. Hagamos algo, sigue viéndome como Kureshi, la Sheikah a la que tanta confianza le tenías, porque parece que confiabas más en la máscara que en mi.—respondió despectiva Zylia, mientras que se levantaba y daba unos pasos para alejarse de ahí, estar sola. No respondió a los llamados de su hermana mayor. Zelda vió como su hermana se sentaba en el árbol de al lado, y abrazándose las piernas dormitaba con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. Zelda llevó sus manos a sus ojos, en señal de estar abrumada, al límite. Link guardó el silencio respetuoso, no interviniendo. Pasó casi una hora, en sepulcral ausencia de sonido.

—No servirá de nada... No servirá intentar liberar a Impa, los soldados de Warren que huirán y le avisarán —murmuró Zelda, interrumpiendo de nuevo el frío hielo del ambiente. Y era cierto, aunque neutralizaran a los soldados de la caravana, tarde o temprano regresarían en si y alertarian el atentado a su dirigente, Aaron. Al oír esas palabras, Link se levantó del suelo y girándose le dió la espalda a Zelda.

—Los muertos no hablan—expresó tosco y cortante el rubio. Esos vocablos impactaron de sobremanera a Zelda, quien sorprendida se puso de pie igual y se acercó al rubio.

—¿Qué dijiste...?—murmuró Zelda mirándolo incrédula mientras este estaba de espaldas.

—Que no habrá sobrevivientes en ese ataque que alerten a Aaron. Serán soldados corruptos de confianza de Warren, nos conviene acabar con tantos como podamos.—espetó frío el rubio, dando media vuelta, frente a frente a Zelda.

—No mataremos, no habrán bajas.—dictaminó enfurecida Zelda, incrédula de lo que oía de labios de Link.

—Merecen morir, Warren y sus hombres—respondió con el mismo porte de acero Link, dominado por la sed de venganza.

—No nos corresponde elegir eso, son vidas, son sagradas por muy miserables que sean, y no somos nada para decidir si merecen vivir o no.—dijo Zelda, con tono fuerte, decidido y totalmente colérico.

—¿Dirás lo mismo de Khyo?—preguntó mordaz y enojado Link, con gesto fruncido ante la negativa de la Princesa.

—Es diferente en absolutamente todo sentido. He tenido que luchar, hacer lo que juré que nunca haría, por designio de las Diosas. Khyo no es un mortal, es una aberración que debe dejar de existir. Merece un peor castigo que la muerte, pero ningún sello podría contenerlo. Las Diosas nos han delegado el deber de detenerlo. Pero aunque seamos elegidos por las Diosas no tenemos derecho de elegir el destino de nadie, ni siquiera de Aaron. Tanto él como sus seguidores son mortales, y la justicia es que paguen con su libertad. No con sus vidas, porque ellos morirán sólo una vez, mientras que ellos han matado miles de veces—exclamó enfurecida la dama, molesta totalmente con las insolencias de Link. Estaba agotada, dolida y desesperada.

—Unos barrotes no contendrá su maldad... Nunca. Él ha hecho demasiado daño a personas inocentes... Me arrancó a mi familia, me lo quitó todo, y no sólo a mi sino a muchos más, incluyéndote ¿Y quieres que considere su vida sagrada? Te diré lo que creo, que no te dolió ver a la Reina morir frente a ti por culpa de Aa...—Link no pudo terminar, ya que su mejilla fue brutalmente azotada por una abocetada que lo hizo perder ligeramente el equilibrio y aturdirse, tan fuerte fue el golpe que el pasamontañas de Link se cayó, dejándole una carmesí marca de la agresión. Lo primero que vió de inmediato Link fue a Zelda con los ojos llorosos, respirando irregularmente y con un gesto cargado de odio hacia él luego de haberle propinado la inmisericorde cachetada.

—¡Callate...! No te atrevas a hablar así de ella... ¡Yo la amé, una parte de mi se desplomó al verla morir. Cada noche sueño con sus gritos, con sus súplicas... Siento el miedo que experimenté en ese momento! Nada te da derecho a juzgarme. Deseas venganza, y mirate, sólo te envenenas a ti mismo mientras que Warren está haciendo de las suyas. Yo sé de tus padres, los conocí hace años, leí de sus historiales y mi Madre me platicó de ellos, eran excelentes Caballeros. Y te digo que no eres ni la sombra de lo que ellos fueron.—Y con tales palabras, Link sintió un horroroso dolor recorrerlo, una estocada que lo atravesó entero, sintiéndose terriblemente desdichado, y sin palabras. Zelda sólo se dió media vuelta, soltando mudos sollozos y alejándose del Paladín.

—Eres un imbécil...—murmuró a la lejanía Zylia a Link, aún abrazándose las piernas. El Héroe se sintió derrotado, arrepentido y deseando tragar sus palabras, pero ya no podía. Indignado consigo mismo. Sólo veía como Zelda se distancia, sin deseos de verlo.

* * *

 **Cuatro Horas antes...**

Impa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Aaron, tratando de darles tiempo a los jóvenes de huir. Estaban en Kakariko, y al ver la escena del crimen, obviamente las miradas de las tropas Hylians se fueron contra Impa, miradas cínicas, todos los soldados eran traidores.

Impa intentaba darles todo el tiempo posible a los chicos para huir, llevaban diez minutos fuera y necesitaban mucho más. Pensando sólo en permitirle la huía a sus pupilos de las garras de Warren, Impa se volvió a levantar del piso de piedra a las afueras del Templo, después de recibir una brutal embestida del guerrero que tanto odiaba, Aaron.

—Para qué luchas... Sabes que odio pelear si el oponente no está en condiciones.—murmuró a unos metros Aaron, frente a Impa, portando un simple sable de un filo, vulgar y corriente. Ambos se enfrentaban mientras que los soldados los rodeaban disfrutando del espectáculo. Warren vestía por todo lo alto, con la indumentaria de Sub-comandante, gabardina negra, capa del mismo color, pantalones blancos, botas negras e insignias en su pecho.

—Nunca me rindo... Será la único bueno que aprendí de ti—murmuró burlona la Sheikah, encorvada del dolor, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por una de sus cejas plateadas. Y antes de las contemplaciones la Sheikah reunió todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que jamás derrotaría a su oponente. Corrió y trató de darle una certera estocada vertical para cortarlo en dos, pero con elegancia Warren se hizo a un lado, mientras que Impa clavaba la arma en el suelo. Inmediatamente el asesino le dió un brutal golpe en el rostro a la Dama, una patada en el muslo casi fracturándole, un codazo en el cuello y la remató tomándola de la nuca y azotandola contra el piso boca abajo, todo en sólo dos segundos. Impa gruñó dolorida, y derrotada.

—No mataste a esos Sheikahs... Debe haber otra explicación, pero obviamente lo usaré para quitarte de mi camino, y tener el placer de ver como tu cabello rueda por el suelo.—susurró impetuoso Aaron a oídos de Impa, quien estaba contra el piso boca abajo, y siendo retenida por Warren.

—Vete al diablo...—Con furia, la Sheikah escupió dejando de lado su cordialidad y modales, saliva mezclada con sangre, en señal de insulto hacia el asesino. Warren sonrió sardónico al ver ese acto, y alzando a Impa por el caballo de manera sádica, mientras que Impa gruñía de dolor, y veía que a un metro de ella estaba su Daga, sin poder tomarla.

— _No sabes cuanto disfruto de verte así, tan vulnerable...—_ murmuró Aaron, las mismas palabras que Khyo, Impa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, antes de que Warren le diera un brutal rodillazo en la nuca, dejándola dolorosamente insconciente, cayó al suelo, desmayándose lentamente.

—Apresenla, y que la ingresen en la mazmorra más cercana a mis aposentos, tengo asuntos pendientes con ella—ordenó Warren a sus tropas, dándose media vuelta y dando la espalda a Impa tirada en el suelo, con gesto de soberbia, caminado con elegancia y prepotencia y sonriendo a medio lado...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

...

Lo sé...

Disfruté demasiado escribirlo, y inicie con un poco de drama, que irá intensificándose, igual al romance. Espero les haya gustado. Mis infinitos agradecimientos a los que han comentado, seguido y dado a favorito. Si llegaste hasta aquí ¿Por qué no comentar? Dime lo que opinas de la obra ^^

Entre otras cosas, quiero agradecer a Egrett Williams que me hizo un hermoso ArtWork ilustrando a Zylia, tal como es. A mi me fascinó, les dejaré el enlace de su página donde pueden verlo:

egrettwilliams . deviantart. com (Sin espacios)

Y también les dejaré mi página de Devianart, en la que publicaré los ArtWork de cada OC de mi Fanfic, ya publiqué el de Aedan:

zeeklaerers . deviantart .com (Sin espacios)

Nos vemos la próxima semana ^^!


	12. El maestro del maestro

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Puede que este cap habrán situaciones un poco fuertes, no es nada que sobrepase la categoría T que tiene este fic. De todos modos aviso. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII: El maestro del maestro.**

Ni siquiera fue necesario definir quien haría guardia durante la noche, ya que ninguno de los tres héroes les apeteció dormir. No podían, todos estaban exhortos en sus pensamientos, trataban de procesar todo lo que había pasado en apenas dos días. Si decían una a una las cosas que sucedieron, sonaría a delirios, pero todo era real. Aún no podían creer el titánico designio que tenían de frente, arrolladora e intimidante. Ser los elegido de Nayru y Farore eran cargas excesivas para sólo dos jóvenes, lo que los tenía agobiados, aún sin siquiera poder digerirlo. En poco menos de un día sus vidas habían dado un giro radical, y seguiría siendo así, impredecible.

La luz del sol anunció el amanecer de un nuevo día, con el cantar de las aves mañaneras, pero eso no borraba la tensión que había entre los tres jóvenes. Estaban ligeramente húmedos por el rocío, las lágrimas de las estrellas, siendo opacadas por el resplandor dorado del astro rey. Zelda continuaba taciturna, callada, recostando su espalda contra el áspero tronco del pino, estando sentada. Zylia seguía pensando con ojos cerrados, algo extraño en ella, más extraño aún era que no abrió la boca en esas ocho horas de descanso. Link era uno de los más atribulados, sentado frente a la fogata que ya estaba pereciendo por la humedad, con su túnica esmeralda un poco más oscura de lo normal por estar empapado del rocío matinal.

La tensión y la actitud fría fue lo que más se hacia sentir en ese "equipo". Tenían graves diferencias, y cada uno pensaba que si seguían así, morirían más pronto de lo natural. Lujo que no podían permitirse, había muchas vidas dependiendo de ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a dar el humilde primer paso.

Zelda tenía un gesto desolado, sin vida, el brillo de sus ojos extinguido, y verla así, y saber que él lo había causado, hacía sentir a Link como un maldito poco hombre. Le dolía recordar las palabras cargadas de hastio y odio de parte del Héroe, diciéndole que no amaba a su madre. Zelda le lastimó profundamente esas palabras, sin saber el por qué, Link era un desconocido para ella y no debería importarle lo que había dicho, pero sin poder evitarlo esos vocablos la azotaron sin piedad, cometiendo el acto de abofetear a su compañero.

Y Link no era la excepción en estar atormentado. No era ni la sombra de sus padres... Eso lo golpeó bajo, demasiado, al punto de no poder superar esas palabras, ni el tono tan severo que su compañera había usado. Sólo la oía, la oía repetir miles de veces esas palabras dentro de su mente.

Link frunció el ceño mientras que recordaba que aún le dolía la mejilla al tacto, incluso su tono carmesí había tomado ya un tono púrpura claro, signo de hematoma. Sin mencionar las heridas de su hombro y brazo que lo torturaba, al menos ya iba menguando al igual que su muslo. Ninguno de los tres cruzaron ni siquiera el mísero contacto visual en esa jornada de noche.

Viendo que ya había amanecido totalmente, Link se levantó llamando las miradas de sus compañeras, fue rápidamente hacia atrás, dándose media vuelta y dejando sus cosas frente al fuego, sin avisar se alejó un poco buscando un árbol que había visto el día anterior, un pequeño manzano cargado de una especie muy peculiar de manzanas, manzanas blancas. Era un fruto digno de la Realeza y ridículamente costoso entre los comerciantes de Hyrule, cuando encontrarlos en estado silvestre era simple para alguien que viviera en esos inhabitados bosques. El árbol era de unos cinco metros, frondoso y majestuoso, vivo, y algo que lo hacía tan único era que su tronco y hojas eran tan pálidas como sus frutas. Era considerado el Árbol de la Diosa Blanca, y por muy buena razón. Estaba totalmente cargado.

Con algo de desgano Link trepó el tronco, y arrancó unas ocho manzanas blancas, grandes y brillosas, apetecibles. Y bajándose regresó hacia el improvisado campamento, fue hacia su mochila que estaba frente al fuego junto con sus armas y la Espada Maestra, y guardó dentro cinco manzanas, dejando fuera tres. Se levantó de nuevo y miró a Zylia, este le correspondía la mirada cubriendo su boca con la bufanda de su tapiz, y comprendiendo la aceptación Link le aventó la manzana, la cual Zylia agarró gustosa, aunque sin agradecer.

Los ojos de Link fueron hacia Zelda, y ambas miradas se cruzaron, en un indescifrable intercambio de sentimientos. Con algo de vergüenza, Link se acercó cauteloso, hasta quedar frente a Zelda, el de pie y ella sentada, e hincándose a una distancia prudente, le extendió en silencio la manzana con amabilidad. Zelda examinó su mirada, lo último que se habían dicho uno al otro eran despiadados insultos, y ahora el joven estaba ofreciéndole con amabilidad lo que sería un desayuno. Pese a tener el esófago reducido, debía admitir que estaba hambrienta, no había comido absolutamente nada en más de un día, y si seguía así no regeneraría el poder mágico si su cuerpo se debilitaba. Los ojos de zafiros de Zelda se perdieron en los de cielo de su compañero, sintiendo el corazón en sus oídos, latiendo fuerte al tenerlo cerca, al contemplarlo. Pero desvió la mirada, mientras tomaba el fruto y murmuraba casi inaudible un "gracias". Se sentía tan avergonzada como el Héroe, sin poder encararlo, pero lo que no sabía Link era lo culpable que se sentía la joven por el acto que había cometido. Zelda había mirado durante la noche sin que Link se percatara, analizando al Héroe, su cabello despeinado y en mechones dorados, su mandíbula perfecta, su nariz perfilada, sus ojos tan profundos por el tercer cielo donde habitaban las Diosas, y se sentía tan avergonzada al ver el hematoma en la mejilla izquierda del Paladín, y más aún cuando notaba que su propia mano que había azotado al joven le dolía terriblemente.

Link comprendió que sólo lograba incomodar a la Princesa con su presencia, y con el Alma pesandole una tonelada, comenzó levantarse y alejarse unos pasos. Mirando a las copas de los árboles, dió una mordida a la última manzana, la cual estaba jugosa, pero su exquisito sabor, sublime con su corteza crocante con ligero perfume cítrico y su pulpa pálida y suave como algodón sabor a vainilla que se deshacía en su boca no pareció importarle, lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era en la consternación que sentía. Recordar el semblante tan marchito de la joven, lo hacia sentir culpable. Verla así, sus preciosos zafiros brillantes como joyas reales y resaltadas por sus rizadas pestañas estando apagados y tristes, su piel más pálida de lo natural, sus apetecibles labios sonrosados temblando levemente, su aura extinguiéndose levemente.

Ambos jóvenes no hacían más que pensar uno en el otro, sin tener ninguno el valor de actuar.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?—interrumpió Zylia el casi antártico ambiente del trío, con un tono fastidiado y agotado, habiéndose devorado la manzana en tres mordidas. Zelda apenas había dado un muy débil y diminuto mordisco, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, al hacerlo su semblante se sorprendió al sentir el exquisito sabor. Link tragó el bocado que masticaba, y suspiró pesadamente y largo.

—Vamos por Impa. Te buscaré tu segundo tirador que se encargue de los tres arqueros restantes...—dijo Link en tono firme, mirando a Zylia con su vista algo dormida y ojeroso. Hizo una pausa y volvió a exhalar. —... Sin bajas, buscaremos la manera de neutralizarlos y sacar a Impa antes de que Warren se entere—aseveró Link, ahora mirando a Zelda. Esta no lo estaba observando mientras hablaba hasta que dijo "Sin bajas", en ese momento los hermosos zafiros de Zelda se abrieron al límite y alzando el semblante miró a Link, sorprendida y totalmente enmudecida. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y Link sonrió casi imperceptible, casi invisible, pero lo hizo. Tal gesto hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de Zelda. El joven había cambiado de parecer.

—¿Y a quien planeas meter en esto? Dudo alguien sea tan idiota como para ayudar en un delito contra el ejercito y a la vez que tenga lo necesario para darle objetivos a cien metros de distancia—dijo burlona y estresada Zylia levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Conozco a alguien que cumple esos dos requisitos... Kyarat, Aedan Kyarat—dijo serio/mordaz Link mirando a la Princesa morena, tales palabras sobresaltaron a Zelda... El supuesto asesino de los Wyhert estaba vivo, y sin poder evitarlo pensó inmediatamente en Impa.

—Espera... ¿Aedan Kyarat? No es quien...—dijo deductiva Zylia, reconociendo el nombre.

—Quien Warren inculpó del asesinato de mis padres, sí.—dijo seco Link, desviando la mirada. Zylia le sorprendió que el joven tuviera contacto con el inculpado de ese crimen, sin saber que eran casi familia, padre e hijo de otra sangre.

—Crees... ¿Que nos ayude?—preguntó Zelda con un tono algo bajo y débil, sabiendo la tensa y delicada situación entre Impa y Aedan. Quizás el hombre no estaría dispuesto a salvar a su Maestra, pensó Zelda.

—Lo hará, debemos partir a buscarlo, no nos queda mucho tiempo para prepararnos... Partamos, debemos ir al sur—respondió Link a Zelda, disimulando su pesar. Deseaba disculparse, pedir perdón, pero no sabía cómo, ni cuando, y mucho menos tenía certeza de que su compañera lo perdonaría.

No hubo más dilaciones, los tres jóvenes se armaron apropiadamente, Zylia se colocó su katana en la cintura, Link se colocó sus pertenencias de nuevo y la Espada y escudo en su legítimo lugar, y Zelda ajustó sus hombreras de acero, con un conjuro apareció su libro de hechizo y tomándolo con una mano por precaución, comenzaron a caminar entre los frondosos árboles con Link como guía. A paso firme y seguro el trío retomó el sendero camino al hogar del rubio entre la arboladas.

* * *

La oscuridad era absoluta, estando bajo tierra las mazmorras eran húmedas, frías y desoladas. En la más recóndita de las celdas se encontraba una mujer, Sheikah, encadenada con grilletes de manos, pies, torso y cuello, alzándola dolorosamente de pie sin poder recostarse, obligándola a permanecer así, y sentir como sus miembros clamaban por sangre a sus venas, pálidos y acalambrados.

Estaba herida, varios cortes en su piel, uno de sus ojos intensamente hinchado, hematomas en sus mejillas, cuello y extremidades. Impa se encontraba totalmente desnuda, despojada de toda vestimenta, mientras que una soldado hechicera de alta categoría resultaba un conjuro frente a la Sheikah. Sin vestiduras que cubrieran el como las Diosas la había traido al mundo, avergonzada y humillada la guerrera tenía expuesto la infinidad de tatuajes en toda su piel, marcas tribales como líder y regente de su tribu, y sobre su seno izquierdo casi en su hombro tenía el tatuaje que la clasificaba como Caballero Principal del Ejército de Hyrule, sin embargo, cuando su única acompañante terminó de restar el embrujo, los tatuajes, la totalidad que cubría el cuerpo de Impa fueron borrados, desvaneciéndose lentamente, el tatuaje de caballería comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis, volviéndose inverso, con la trifuerza al revés, y tiñéndose de un intenso color carmesí, marca de deshonra absoluta, marcándola como una de las más baja de las criminales. Y seguidamente, unos caracteres color sangre surgieron en su cuello, que decían literalmente: "ASESINA - TRAIDORA - MALDITA". Similar a las de Aedan, y tal como se le colocaba a todo criminal con pena máxima. Al ver como su piel era teñida, al ver como era despojada de sus marcas natales, como la clasificaban de la más inmunda criminal, hizo que la Sheikah bajara el semblante, asqueada, conteniendo las lágrimas, viendo, viendo, viendo...

El como con sus manos mutilaban miembros de amados hermanos que conoció desde niña, que crecieron con ella, como los asesinaba, con Khyo burlándose de su desdicha, usándola como títere. Su risa... Su risa desquiciada que oía en su mente, disfrutando de ver como la vida abandonaba a los cuerpos de sus hermanos, no era humano, no era un ser vivo, era una aberración. Era el límite, la cúspide del sadismo, de la maldad, de la oscuridad, y tal ser estuvo dentro de ella, manipulándola, usándola, para quitar vida de seres que amaba. Se sentía asqueada, se sentía inmunda, la culpa la carcomía, se clavaba en su alma, destruyéndola, deseando automutilarse para siquiera pagar ligeramente la sangre que había derramado. Su alma tenía un nuevo objetivo y destinatario de su inmenso odio, Khyo.

La hechicera acabó con su labor, sin demostrar ápice de compasión o remordimiento, era una sirvienta de Warren, Impa la reconoció de inmediato.

La joven salió de la celda, e inmediatamente entró Warren, alzándose, empavonado y emperifollado, con elegancia y soberbia, caminando a paso seguro en el húmedo lugar, inmutandose ante la desnudez de la joven Sheikah, no interesándole en lo más mínimo. Aaron se puso frente a Impa, se hincó ante ella, observándola con cinismo mezclado con desdén y placer, Impa correspondió ante esa mirada con desprecio, irradiando asco y odio hacia el autor de sus desgracias. Tener que soportar la culpa, recordar los gritos de sus víctimas bajo el control de Khyo, ver sus rostros al morir, oler el intenso hierro de su sangre derramada entrando en sus fosas nasales era un martirio que la hacia desear estar muerta, pero tener que ver a Aaron complementaba su indignación y deseos de morir así fuera clavándose una daga en el corazón ella misma.

—¿No tienes la sensación de que esto es una penitencia por lo que le hiciste a Aedan?—preguntó descarado Aaron, sonriendo y mostrando sus perlinos y perfectos dientes en una sonrisa sádica y placentera, clavándola con la mirada.

—Seguramente...—murmuró Impa con odio, repudio, escupiendo la palabra, pero admitiendo que ella no rechistaba los maltratos que recibía, porque sentía que era lo menos que podía recibir por su pecado. Estaba complacida por sufrir ese final, deseosa, realmente.

—Debo felicitarte, en mi ausencia desbarataste gran parte de mi organización entre las tropas, siendo la nueva comandante mis subordinados se vieron en graves aprietos, pero pese a todo, tengo más que suficiente para comenzar de nuevo. Los ministros son... Socios míos. Con la ausencia de la Princesa y con tu condena, El parlamento está en mis manos, Hyrule está en mis manos. Calculaba que tendría el control que tengo ahora mismo en seis meses, pero lo obtuve en menos de veinticuatro horas. Gracias a ti.—explicó soberbio y prepotente Aaron, sonriendo de medio lado, complacido. Impa quedó desarmada, enmudecida al oír esos vocablos... Los ministros también eran traidores. Era el fin, estaban acabados, toda la monarquía de Hyrule se iría contra Zelda y Link, Warren buscaría la forma de cazarlos. Sin embargo la Sheikah intentó mantenerse inmutada, indiferente, pese a que por dentro estaba a punto de morir del pánico. Impa bajó el semblante, y con su cabello albino suelto los mechones caían por su cuello y laterales del rostro.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te aplaudo? Lo haría pero estoy atada...—dijo Impa esforzándose lo más posible por sonar indiferente y burlona, con la intensión de descolocar a Aaron. Y lo logró. El violento hombre chasqueó la lengua y sin piedad acertó un puñetazo seco en el vientre desnudo de Impa, haciéndola gruñir de dolor y escupir sangre ante la agresión. El hombre tomó un puñado blanco del cabello de Impa alzándola para que ella lo mirara, y sacando una navaja, amenazó el cuello de la Sheikah quien jadeaba.

—Creeme que estoy haciendo un enorme acopio de fuerza para no cortarte el cuello... Pero te necesito viva. Ni preguntaré qué demonios ocurre, por qué las Princesas están desaparecidas y por qué mataste a una cuarta parte de tu clan. Tengo mis sospechas, pero sé que no dirás nada, las torturas no sirven en ti, pero al llevarte al monte del cráneo seguramente los tuyos intentarán salvarte—espetó con dureza Aedan, complacido y disfrutando del espeso ambiente.

—Nadie irá a salvarme...—murmuró Impa, segura de sus palabras, firme y frívola. Una ansiedad crecía dentro de ella, estaba segura que Aaron comenzaba a sospechar que las leyendas se cumplían, la llegada de los elegidos, Warren era conocedor y gran creyente.

—¿No? ¿Qué sucede con las Princesas, con Aedan, y con Link? Si... Esos dos de verdad que se han salvado varias veces de la muerte, en especial el maldito hijo de Aliath. Llevo doce años queriendo encontrarlos, y tú Impa, serás la carnada que los atraerá a mi, aclararé mi sospecha—dijo sardónico el hombre, disfrutando como el transformado semblante de Impa se volvía más sombrío.

* * *

Saltando de árbol en árbol con perfecta agilidad, una figura femenina iba a gran velocidad recorriendo los bosques con alarmismo, vistiendo con su túnica verde y una caperuza del mismo tono portando un arco.

Saria iba imparable totalmente apresurada, buscando su destino, la casa en el árbol de Link donde la esperaba Aedan. Estaban preocupados, Link había desaparecido, de nuevo. Se había dado a la fuga luego de discutir con su maestro, pero luego de que hicieran las paces Saria fue por la tarde a la casa para verlo, pero el joven no estaba ahí. Preocupada, Aedan y ella comenzaron a buscarlo por los bosques, sin éxito. No sabían nada de él, y comenzaban a asustarse. Saria entró a la carita, con un gesto asustado y pálido, estaba terriblemente preocupada, tal como una madre que no sabe donde está su amado hijo, y quizás la comparación no estaba lejos de la realidad.

—Nada... No lo han visto en la aldea oculta entre el bosque, ni hay rastros de él, ropa, huellas, aroma, nada.—dijo alterada la jovencita a Aedan, quien vestía con ropajes negros y con una bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, este se dió media vuelta para quedar frente a su casi hija.

—Algo anda mal... Link jamás sale de los bosques—contestó consternado Aedan, con la vista perdida. Una enorme ansiedad lo invadía, al igual que a Saria. Un malestar, un aterrador mal presentimiento que los perseguía.

A las afueras de ese árbol se acercaron el trío de héroes, habiendo caminado más de una hora sin detenerse. Habían llegado por fin, y Link escuchó claramente a sus dos queridos familiares.

—Por favor esperenme aquí ¿Sí?—pidió Link a Zelda y Zylia, estas asintieron, con cierta duda y expectación. Rápidamente Link comenzó a acercarse al árbol y lo escaló rápidamente, subiendo hasta la entrada. Aedan y Saria se alertaron al oír como alguien o algo subía por el tronco, y sacaron sus armas hasta que reconocieron al joven que entró por la puerta.

—¡Link!—chilló desesperada Saria, saltando y abrazando por el cuello a Link estando de puntitas, riendo feliz luego de estar preocupada y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su casi hermano. Sin percatarse siquiera del gran cambio en Link, su físico e indumentaria. Aedan arrugó el entrecejo, extrañado al ver a Link vestido así, con una túnica verde extremadamente antigua, ese gorro, pantalones crema y botas café, jamás lo había visto vestido de tal forma. Aunque se le hizo extrañamente familiar...

—¿Qué haces vestido así?—preguntó seco Aedan, mirándolo deductivo, Link sonreía con Saria entre sus brazos, pero su semblante se puso serio ante la interrogatorio de su maestro.

—¡Aedan estuvo desaparecido y lo que te importa es qué carga puest...! Link... ¿Y esta túnica? ¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?—preguntó Saria, cayendo también en cuenta de que esa indumentaria en su hermano selección hacia extremadamente familiar, extraño, como si ocultara una importante verdad. Ambos miraron con intensidad a Link, esperando respuestas. El rubio se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, y totalmente atareado.

—Veran... Eh...—tartamudeó. ¿Cómo explicar que era el Héroe Legendario?. La mirada de Aedan se hacía más fría y penetrante. El Rubio trago seco.—Es difícil de explicar... Aún no lo proceso ni yo mismo...—dijo en un tono consternado Link, tratando de reunir todo el aplomo que podía, pero estaba pálido. Silencio.

—Link me estás asustando...—expresó Saria tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo directo a los ojos. Link suspiró pesadamente, y decidió no andar con rodeos.

—Las leyendas... Todas, las que leíamos de niños, son ciertas... Yo... Soy la reencarnación de ese joven de ropajes verdes...—Y al declararlo Link se sintió como un perfecto lunático. Y más al ver la cara de sus dos interlocutores, gestos descolocados y perplejos, mirándolo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Ya... O me das o la dejas, chico—dijo Aedan con indignación jocosa, burlona.

Link volteó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, y rápidamente se quitó los guanteletes alzando el torso de su mano izquierda, y en él tenía la marca de la Trifuerza. Los ojos de Saria y de Aedan casi se desorbitan, y por si quedaban dudas, Link sacó la Espada Maestra de su funda y la clavó en el suelo de madera del lugar, la majestuosa arma brilló con intensidad, destello celestial ante los ojos de los incrédulos. El silencio tomó de nuevo la batuta del momento, junto con una tortuosa tensión. Aedan casi se le disloca la mandíbula al contemplar esa mítica arma, la reconoció de inmediato.

—La... Espada... Maestra—balbuceó el titánico guerrero acercándose con los ojos desencajados de los orificios. Saria estaba en shock, enmudecida y sin poder creerlo. Ambos miraron la marca de Link de nuevo, y finalmente miraron a los ojos al paladín, quien incómodo y algo estresado asintió con cautela, mientras que tomaba la Espada y la guardaba de nuevo en la funda.

—No es posible—susurró casi inaudible Saria, temblando con fuerza y quitándose la capucha. Detalló el arma, era mas sublime y majestuosa que en las ilustraciones de libros, y su resplandor y aura era intenso, poderoso, casi llameante y eléctrico. Observó a Link, y analizando sus facciones, su indumentaria, se convenció totalmente. No era simple de procesar.

—Una era de oscuridad... El Héroe aparece sólo cuando el mal acecha a Hyrule...—murmuró Aedan consternado, meditando en los dolorosos hechos. Sintió una gran y confusa mezcla de sensaciones. Link puso un gesto serio al oírlo.

—Si... Escuchen, necesito que bajen, no vine sólo. Aedan necesitamos tu ayuda, es urgente—dijo ansioso Link. Aedan puso un gesto extrañado, pero por inercia asintió a medias, y junto con Saria bajaron los tres. Al llegar al suelo Aedan y Saria se sorprendieron al ver a las dos aristócratas que los separaban ahí. Zylia se quitó la máscara de la verdad y Zelda observó atenta y con porte cordial a los dos recién llegados con Link. Aedan se puso pálido al ver a la Monarca, al igual que Saria. Verla vestida como una auténtica guerrera, corset, pantalones tácticos, botas, hombreras de acero y porte férreo le infundió un gran respeto hacia Zelda, pero sin disimular su disgusto de verla de nuevo.

—Sir Kyarat, mi nombre es Zelda, y mi hermana Zylia. Es un honor volver a verlo.—dijo con cordialidad Zelda, inmediatamente su mirada se posó en Saria.—¿Cual es tu nombre?—preguntó seria pero amable Zelda luego de la pausa. Saria reconoció a la joven, era la Princesa y elegida de Nayru.

—Eh... Yo... Me llamo Saria, Princesa... Digo, Alteza...—dijo nerviosa la joven, aún consternada de verla en persona.

—No hay necesidad de títulos, puede llamarme por mi nombre.—indicó Zelda, pese a su semblante apagado, sonrió levemente a Saria.

— ¿Qué quiere de mi?—preguntó seco y con poco respeto Aedan, amargado y notablemente anonadado. Zelda tomó un porte frío ante el tono del arquero.

—Aedan...—reprendió Link a su maestro por ese tono de voz, el joven sabía perfectamente el por qué la actitud repugnante y cortante de Aedan, sólo porque las Princesas eran pupilas y allegadas de Impa.

—Impa Nok Sheikah está en peligro, y necesitamos desesperadamente de su ayuda, Sir—pidió en tono cordial y respetuoso, pero firme Zelda, mirando con intensidad a los ojos platinos de Aedan. Y para la sorpresa de todos, incluido Link y Saria, Aedan soltó una burlona y ahogante risotada sardónica.

—¿Le da gracia esto?—preguntó enojada Zylia ante la actitud pedante de Aedan, Saria fulminó con la mirada al arquero.

—Bastante la verdad. ¿Ayudar a salvar a Impa? Por nada en el mundo, oigan claro, nada, me interesa una mierda lo que pase con ella.—espetó Aedan con tono insultante y vulgar, borrando su burla y tomando un semblante terminal y frío. Zelda apretó los puños ante la respuesta despectiva del hombre, Zylia estuvo tentada a clavarle una kunai. Ambas iban a reclamar, pero Link se adelantó.

—Cuida tus palabras. ¿Este es el honor del que me hablabas? Pareces un cobarde, un resentido patético dándole la espalda a los tuyos. Si no hacemos algo morirá, por favor Aedan—suplicó Link a su maestro, este negaba siendo indiferente, girándose y dándole la espalda a los jóvenes para comenzar a alejarse.

—Ja... Una de los mios... Cierra la maldita boca.—gruñó el arquero, consternado y sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca, mientras se alejaba.

—Aaron Warren la tiene. Está vivo. Oyeme, el ser que está acechando a Hyrule es inhumano, imparable, su nombre es Khyo. No es como los villanos de las leyendas, esos se quedaron cortos comparado. Tiene el poder de manipular a otro, y manipuló a Impa para asesinar a Sheikahs inocentes. Aaron la llevó como la culpable y la van a ejecutar—al oír el nombre del asesino de Aliath de los labios de Link, Aedan se frenó en seco, paralizado. Al poco instante se notó como las manos de Aedan temblaron tenuemente.

—No vuelvas a repetir ese nombre frente a mi... Él está muerto, lleva años fallecido—dijo Aedan en un tono ronco, en estado de negación. Como negando un tema tabú, un tema que jamás quería volver a tocar, o revivir.

—¿Está... Está vivo?—dijo impactada Saria, poniéndose pálida, y sus ojos poniéndose vidriosos, Link miró con compasión a la peli verde, entendiendo su consternación. E! Silencio se volvía el indefinido dominante del ambiente.

—El héroe Link no miente, Aaron Warren está vivo, a mi más que nadie me ha parecido la peor y más absoluta desgracia, pero es cierto. De nada vale negarlo. Impa se sacrificó para que podamos escapar y bajo ningún concepto la abandonaré. Vine aquí, con respeto y sumisión a pedir su ayuda, pero no la suplicaremos cuando su negativa es por predisposiciones y prejuicios—dictaminó con seriedad Zelda, en un tono intimidante para cualquiera, incluso el Link se sorprendió.

—Si por una razón estoy vivo... Si por una razón Link está vivo, no es gracias a ella. Impa nos traicionó, traicionó la memoria de Aliath y Alexia. Sólo un deseo he tenido los últimos años, es clavarle una flecha entre las cejas.—casi gritó el arquero encarando de nuevo a Zelda, al borde de la histeria. Zelda reunió absolutamente todo su autocontrol para responder, aunque no fue suficiente.

—Calumnias. Impa hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo. La única razón por la que no pudo estar ahí con usted en el juzgado apoyándolo fue porque se lo prohibieron como sirvienta directa de la Realeza. No podía inmiscuirse en una situación tan delicada. Intentó tomar la custodia del hijo de los Wyhert pero este desapareció. Y como medida desesperada ya al límite, cuando lo declararon a usted como culpable, planeó sacarlo clandestinamente de las mazmorras a espaldas de mi Madre la Reina, pero usted ya se había fugado por su cuenta cuando ella ejecutó su plan. Ella no ha hecho más que culparse estos últimos años, torturándose por lo que sucedió, buscándole el rastro a usted y a el Héroe sólo para enmendar un error que nunca cometió. Pero déjeme decirle que es denigrante pensar que mi maestra, mi nana y mi protectora se haya humillado, martirizado y rebajado tanto por un hombre tan canalla y pedante como usted.—expresó Zelda indignada, totalmente descontrolada en el enojo de ver como su Maestra era manchada de mentiras. Aedan dió un paso hacia atrás, quería responder, pero las palabras lo abandonaron, sintiendo una gran culpa en su alma, y un dolor recorrerlo.

—Vámonos, sólo perdemos tiempo aquí—escupió Zylia molesta, dándose media vuelta para irse.

—La necesitamos Aedan... Es muy importante en nuestra misión, por favor, si tanto te pesa hacerlo por ella, medita en que nadie mejor para ayudarnos acabar a Aaron, es crucial para detener a Khyo. Hazlo por mi padre que jamás querría verte así. Hazlo por terminar a Aaron de una buena vez. Por lo que más quieras, pero ayudanos—pidió una vez más Link, acercándose a su maestro, quien tenía gesto consternado.

—No—negó con dureza el hombre, apretando la mandíbula con rabia. Estaba perturbado, sus manos no paraban de temblar al pensar en la posibilidad de Aaron estuviera vivo... No, era imposible, pensaba él.

—Vas a ir—dijo una severa y aguda voz, Saria intervenía, mirando con seriedad a Aedan.

—¿Perdón?—reclamó Aedan.

—Dije que vas a ir. No hay discusión. Mirate, has estado más de una década huyendo de tu pasado. ¿No te cansa, no te deprime, no te da vergüenza? Deja de comportarte como un niño inmaduro y reacciona, se trata de una vida inocente, no importa quien sea, tú nos has enseñado a proteger a cualquiera que necesite de nuestra ayuda. Así que aplicarás tu consejo, y aprovecharás esta oportunidad de limpiar tu nombre, probar que tú no mataste a tu hermano y a su esposa, y que de verdad tienes honor. Prueba que no eres nada de lo que dice esa marca en tu cuello. Estoy cansada de verte así, derrotado y miserable. Te amo Aedan, como un padre, pero porque te amo no te quiero seguir viendo así. Warren está vivo, y sólo tú sabes como detenerlo.—ordenó sin puntos ciegos que refutar. Aedan tuvo que disimular lo impactado que quedó al oír las palabras de su hija. Quedó una vez más enmudecido. Saria comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos enterrados (muy profundamente) que tenía el arquero por Impa. Sentimientos que ni aunque Warren lo estuviera a punto de decapitarlo Aedan confesaría.

Silencio invadió el ambiente, frío y letal, entre las planicies de los bosques.

—¿En donde fue capturada Impa? ¿Aaron tiene alguna lesión o incapacidad?—preguntó Aedan, rompiendo el silencio.

—Kakariko, y no. Según sé estuvo óptimo en los exámenes físicos y psicológicos—respondió Zelda, inmediatamente.

—Está en toda capacidad entonces. Tardó seis horas probablemente en llegar al castillo con Impa, la limpiaran, marcarán hoy, y al atardecer de mañana estarán en la ladera de la ruta al monte del cráneo seguramente... Aaron no esperará más ¿Juran por lo que más aman que de verdad Aaron está vivo y no me están haciendo una maldita mal pasada?—dijo perplejo el guerrero, pero ayudando sin dilaciones a los jóvenes. Estos asintieron ante la pregunta de Aedan. Suspiró aterrado, bajando el semblante, impactado de que tal desgraciado siguiera vivo...

—Entonces tenemos exactamente un día y medio para ubicarnos en la ladera para interceptar la carreta que llevará a Impa—intervino Zylia con tono serio, y pese a su negativa, no tenía más opción que colaborar con Aedan.

—No será tan sencillo—irrumpió Aedan hastiado.

—Lo sabemos, tendrán seis arqueros, dieciséis espadachines y dos caballeros escoltando la carreta—espetó altanera la joven Princesa Sheikah, tratando de demostrarle a Aedan que no eran unos ignorantes.

—No es por eso que será difícil.—murmuró Link, sabiendo que Aedan le preocupaba algo más.

—Seré directo. Esto es una misión suicida. Así de simple. Aaron va a tripular personalmente esa caravana, porque nos quiere ahí. Él no matará a Impa en la mazmorra por mucho que lo desee, la usará para carnada, para atraerme a Link y a mi.—dijo con pesadumbre el arquero.

—Comprendo...—dijo consternada Zelda, debatiendo consigo misma sobre cómo proceder.

—¿¡Y qué!? Vamos todos por él y ya—dijo inocente Zylia, llevándose la mirada descolocada de sus acompañantes, incluso de su hermana.

—Como te lo explico... Por algo Aaron Warren lo llamaban el Arsenal, es un asesino experimentado en cualquier arte que nombres, cuerpo a cuerpo, esgrima, hechicería, arquería, la que sea. Es un estratega maestro al punto de que el Rey, que en paz descanse, le tenía confiado todo su ejército cuando creíamos que era fiel a Hyrule. Y los pocos que han sobrevivido a un combate con él lo llaman Legión, porque literalmente es un ejercito dentro de un sólo hombre. Párate ante él, y ni te darás cuenta en qué instante pasaste a mejor vida.—explicó con frialdad Aedan.

—¿Y qué quieres, que le pidamos autógrafos y le besemos el trasero? ¡ESE MALDITO TIENE A IMPA!—exclamó escandalosa y encolerizada Zylia tomando de la bufanda a Aedan con ambas manos y halándolo del cuello, siendo ella muchísimo más baja que el colosal arquero.

—¡Zylia!—reprendió Zelda harta por su hermana tomándola del hombro y haciéndola retroceder, para tomarla por la trenza y tirando como si fuera una bestia de carga para controlarla.

—Entonces esto será una misión de pilla y corre, porque si Aaron nos atrapa no tendremos muchas de posibilidades de salir de rosas—comentó Link, mientras que graciosamente Zylia chillaba por el tirón de cabello que le propinaba Zelda.

—Exacto. Puedo deshacerme de tres arqueros máximo cuatro en dos segundos a doscientos metros, pero el problema son los otros dos... Imagino que tú estarás en combate terrestre, Link. ¿Quien se encarga de los otros tiradores?—enfatizó el arquero.

—¡Pues yo! Zelda y Link van por los espadachines, yo a por los arqueros—exclamó algo infantil Zylia soltándose del agarre de Zelda.

—¿Y tienes lo necesario para neutralizar dos objetivos?—preguntó altanero Aedan.

—Pregunto lo mismo de usted...—escupió la Princesa menor, mientras que de sus miradas expulsaba chispas, Link y Saria se encargaron de detener a Aedan, Zelda a Zylia.

—Otro factor. No vamos a ejecutar a ningún subordinado de Aaron—espetó Zelda con seriedad, ante esos vocablos a Aedan casi se le cae la mandíbula.

—¿Qué?—

—La oíste muy bien, Aedan. No habrán bajas.—dictaminó el paladín, sin saber ni siquiera él mismo por qué apoyaba la imposición de Zelda cuando era el primero deseoso de cortar el cuello de Aaron y los suyos.

—Entonces estamos totalmente jodidos. Nos acorralará si no matamos a sus hombres. ¿Por qué la compasión? Serán corruptos, merecen morir—contestó exasperado Aedan.

—No habrán bajas, punto y final. Los neutralizarás con flechas rociadas con paralizante—dijo serio y cortante Link, con determinación.

—El paralizante funciona por diez o quince minutos, necesitamos más que eso si queremos huir por la arboleda de la cordillera sin que nos maten a punta de flechas—comentó seco el arquero.

—Puedo ayudar en eso, un paralizante potenciado que dure una hora, no dejará daño colateral. Una hora es más que suficiente para que huyamos—intervino Saria en la conversación/discusión.

—¿Huyamos? No irás Saria, es muy arriesgado.—declaró serio Link, adelantándose a Aedan.

—Si iré. Porque tanto como ustedes, Aaron me hizo bastante daño, no sólo a mi misma, sino a quienes tanto quiero como mi familia. Además, si necesitan atención médica me necesitarán, y si debemos escapar podemos usar uno de los atajos de los bosques perdidos que sólo yo se ubicar y transportarnos. Si quieren sus flechas paralizantes, tendrán que permitirme ir. Es también mi responsabilidad tratar de detener a Warren.—Se defendió Saria dispuesta a imponerse. Link y Aedan se miraron, y luego de unos instantes cerraron los ojos en resignación, no podrían convencerla de lo contrario.

—Te quedarás oculta en la cordillera, sin intervenir. Esa es la única condición—dictaminó Aedan mirando con absoluta frialdad a Saria.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Saria, asintiendo.

—Y Link...—dijo inmediatamente Aedan deteniendo al joven. Luego de la pausa prosiguió:—No intentes enfrentar a Aaron. Yo lo contendré lo más que pueda para que huyamos, pero ni se te ocurra hacerle frente, ninguno de ustedes.—impuso severo el más antiguo de los Guerreros, y con algo de pesadumbre, los jóvenes accedieron.

—¿Cuando nos vamos?—preguntó Zelda a los guerreros.

—No podemos estar demasiado tiempo en la vía o llamaremos la atención. Nos vamos al amanecer de mañana, hoy aprovecháremos para comer, descansar y prepararnos.—ordenó Link, tomando el mando del grupo. Estos asintieron. Guiados por el trío del Bosque, Zelda y Zylia junto al resto fueron al hogar de los mismos entre las arboledas.

* * *

—¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea!—gruñó en un alarido Link, estando sentado en una silla de madera en una humilde habitación rústica, sólo con una pequeña cama y una ventana. Link se encontraba sin ninguna túnica, únicamente con el torso desnudo, y con Saria detrás de él con aguja e hilo en mano, tratando y suturando una cortada en la nuca que Link ni se había percatado que había sufrido ya que el gorro lo cubría y había dejado de sangrar, aún así estaba en riesgo de infectarse.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras!—replicó Saria, conteniendo la risa lo más que podía, ya estaba acabando. Dió la última puntada con su delicadeza y sutilidad usual, y tomando un poco de alcohol limpió por encima, riendo ante la mueca de dolor que puso Link, y cubriendo la herida con una fina gasa.

—¡No es divertido!—reclamó Link ante las carcajadas divertidas de Saria, pero acabó riendo junto con ella.

—Lo siento... Ni diré que recuerdes cambiar la gasa, yo me encargo, eres muy despistado—reprochó Saria con cariño. Pero su sonrisa fue menguando al detallar de nuevo la inmensa quemadura en la espalda de Link, con sutileza rozó las puntas de sus dedos contra esa piel áspera y rústica, sabiendo que Link no sentía el simple contacto. Pero lo más sorprendente era que Saria tenía el cabello recogido en una cola, pudiéndose notar una fuerte cicatriz en su nuca que se expandía a su espalda cubierta con la túnica que portaba, una marca similar a la de Link, una quemadura.

—Link... ¿Cómo te has sentido con todo... Esto?—dijo Saria tratando de distraerse a si misma, si pensaba mucho en el accidente... El que los marcó, tendría otra de sus crisis. Y la situación de Aaron, saber que Link tenía una peligrosa misión por delante la abrumaba.

—No lo sé... Aún no lo asimilo—dijo con pesadez el Héroe levantándose y colocándose la túnica color crema, dando media vuelta para quedar frente a Saria. Comenzaba a atardecer, el ocaso cubría los bosques mientras que una fuerte brisa gélida servía de emisario de que esa noche sería fría, mientras que el firmamento teñido en diferentes tonos de colores cálidos era decorado con brillantes estrellas.

—¿Y la Princesa? Por cierto ¿cómo te hiciste ese moretón en la mejilla?—preguntó inocentemente Saria, mientras que recogía sus instrumentos médicos. A Link se le tensó la espalda, y su piel se erizó al escuchar cómo nombraban a la Regente, y más aún, la marca de la agresión que según él recibió bien merecido.

—Tampoco lo sé... Y fue un golpe en el camino...—murmuró Link, algo distraído, pensando en lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada de ella, tan cargada de indignación, odio, repudio... Lo atormentaba. De un momento a otro y sin saber por qué, a su mente vinieron los excéntricos espíritus de sus antepasados. Se puso pálido al imaginar como reaccionarían al enterarse de esa grave falta de respeto. Impulsado por la decisión aunque con cierta incertidumbre, Link estipuló que era hora. Debía encarar a la Princesa, le debía una disculpa. Agradeciéndole a Saria por la atención, salió del cuarto, a una pequeña sala que tenían en esa casa del árbol. En el mueble dormía con poca elegancia Zylia, roncando, retorcida y murmurando incoherencias. Aedan estaba de guardia en el perímetro a lo alto de la copa del árbol. Link dedujo que la Princesa seguiría afuera. Asomándose por la puerta de la casa del árbol, la vio, junto a un pequeño árbol, recostando su espalda en el tronco, taciturna y tranquila, cómoda pero con un gesto indescriptible en el rostro, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, y sus hombros desnudos sin hombreras. Tal panorama anonadó los sentidos de Link... Jamás le había llamado la atención de tal forma alguna fémina. Inmediatamente azotó esa atrevida idea de darle halagadores adjetivos calificativos a la Princesa en su mente, y con cuidado descendió el árbol de ocho metros, y al descender llamó la atención de Zelda con su presencia. Insconcientemente la Princesa se abrazó las piernas, mirando confusa al Héroe, con un muy tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Link se acercó con cautela. Aún había una obvia tensión entre ambos héroes.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó tímido Link, mirándola. La Princesa le sorprendió la petición de Link de sentarse con ella. Sin saber cómo responder, accedió con un muy sutil asentimiento con su cabeza. Link seguía hipnotizado con la belleza de la Princesa, ver su piel tersa y pálida, sus ojos brillantes que harían parecer las joyas de la corona como simple piedras de un montículo, sus facciones finas y bellas, sus labios teñidos como pétalos de rosa. Sin embargo, su semblante era decaído y apagado, y sin entender por que Link necesitaba verlo vivo, rebosante y feliz. Fantasía que lo impactó a si mismo.

Sin hablar, simplemente Link se sentó al lado de Zelda, poco menos de un metro de ella, sobre sus propias piernas. Duraron así bastante rato, Link tratando de encontrar a un punto fijo al cual mirar. Discretamente miró a la Princesa, y esta tenía sus ojos clavados en el cielo, en las estrellas del firmamento nocturno y ya teñido por la oscuridad. La luna alumbraba tenuemente el bosque, haciendo posible ver por su luz. Link contempló más detalladamente a la dama, disimulando perfectamente, viendo su cuello fino, sus hombros delicados, su torso femenino y escultural... Y sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro decidió hacer lo mismo que la Princesa y detallar el firmamento. En ese momento, Zelda fue la que aprovechó para detallar a su compañero.

De perfil, viéndolo sentado y exhorto en el cielo, vió lo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de detallar cuando se encontraron la primera vez, esa corriente eléctrica, sensaciones misteriosas recorrerla al ver sus ojos que parecían ventanas al cielo de verano, azul como el mar. Su cabello rubio pálido alborotado y extremadamente despeinado, sus facciones atractivas, finas sin dejar de ser masculinas, su porte firme, fuerte, pero noble y valiente. La anonadaban... La hacía sentirse irremediablemente confundida. Jamás se había detenido a detallar a un hombre, a ninguno, ni siquiera la infinidades de pretendientes que llegaron a ella con intensiones de cortejarla y quedar con la corona en vez de su mano. No. Se sentía extraña, como con la sensación de conocer a ese joven desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y cayó en cuenta de que así era. Eran almas que estaban destinadas a reencontrarse, más ya casi nadie sabía el lazo de amor que los unían en cada vida.

Inmediatamente su atrevida mirada se desvío a los cielos, abochornada por su indiscreción. Tratándo de borrar de su mente los detalles que tanta atención le clamó las características del Héroe. Respiraba lento, tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón.

Permanecieron así, y por fin el pulso de la Princesa se relajó, mirando con fascinación los luceros de la oscuridad. A su mente llegó un pensamiento, uno muy profundo.

—Quisiera ser como las estrellas...—murmuró Zelda, rompiendo el hielo del ambiente. Link se sorprendió al ver que era su compañera la que había dado el primer movimiento. Zelda se atrapó a si misma en sus palabras, sintiéndose confundida, le nació decir esas palabras, no pudo contenerlo. Mordiendo su labio inferior ante la timidez, bajó el semblante apenada.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó curioso Link, sorprendido de que su compañera le dirigiera la palabra para algo que no correspondía a su relación de compañerismo forzoso. Porque eso creía él, que ella le hablaría netamente por algo obligatorio, más no por interés. Zelda suspiró, algo avergonzada de tener que compartir su reflexión.

—Mirelas. Las estrellas están ahí, siempre lo están. No importa si un día es oscurecido por la más cruenta tormenta, no importa si la noche es sumida por la más oscura tiniebla, las estrellas siempre están ahí. No se opacan, no dejan de brillar, no menguan su resplandor, y luego de cada tempestad, las vemos ahí, fieles, eternas, genuinas, nada hace que su luz cambie. Todo esto... Todo este destino que nos espera, es una tormenta que se aproxima, feroz y despiadada. Khyo es una tiniebla que comienza cubrir nuestro mundo. Pero quiero que cuando esto acabe, cuando esta tormenta pase al fin, seguir siendo yo. No quiero que todo esto cambien quien soy. Jamás seré lo más remotamente cercano a una bella estrella, pero quiero ser como ellos, que esta tormenta no me borre de este mundo... Porque temo eso, no ser tan fuerte como para sobrevivir...—dijo casi en un susurro la Princesa, con su melodiosa y algo apagada voz. Tranquila, pero profundamente consternada. Link sintió como su corazón se contrajo al verla así. Ante la desesperación de oírla tan desanimada su lengua actuó más rápido que su raciocinio.

—Usted lo es, y lo logrará. No lo dudo—aseguró Link, con tanta convicción y seguridad, para luego sentirse abochornado. Y no fue el único. Zelda se enrojeció al oírlo.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?—preguntó confundida Zelda.

—Dirige esta Nación desde muy pequeña, Princesa, ha salido adelante a pesar de todo. Enfrentó sin rodeos a la muerte este último par de días, y fue elegida como la representante de una Diosa. Nadie falto de fortaleza podría lograr lo que usted a logrado. Y si aún siente que no tiene las fortalezas necesarias para enfrentar lo que viene, haga lo que siempre me ha dicho Aedan y me dijo mi Padre... busque una razón por la cual luchar, busque qué anhela defender hasta el último aliento de su alma, busque por qué desea guerrear para mantener a salvo. El Reino le pertenece, y aún así está aquí, defendiendolo. En cambio yo... No tengo nada por qué luchar, ni nada que perder...—dijo Link, relatando ese antiguo proverbio Hylian, Zelda lo reconoció de inmediato, era, parafraseado, el pensamiento que sus espíritus le había exhortado en su primer encuentro. Link se sentía algo hipócrita después de que antes fue predispuesto con la Regente, pero al conocerla, su manera de verla había cambiado drásticamente. En las ultimas palabras, su semblante se ensombreció.

—No diga eso. Respondame, si no es imprudencia de mi parte preguntar. ¿Por qué sacó esa Espada Sagrada del pedestal? ¿Por qué está tan esmerado en enfrentar a Khyo? ¿Por qué hace todo esto usted? ¿Por qué no simplemente ignoró esta misión con desinterés e indiferencia sino que ha estado haciendo todo lo contrario?—preguntó Zelda, con un tono reflexivo.

—Pues... Por esta tierra... Por Hyrule, por las personas que he conocido, por mi familia, por hacer justicia, y cumplir un juramento que hice—respondió Link con seguridad y determinación, algo apenado ante la intensa mirada que recibía de su compañera.

—¿Eso no es suficiente razón para luchar, ni suficiente privilegio que perder?—Link quedó entre la espada y la pared con semejante razonamiento que recibió de parte de la Princesa. Silencio sumió el ambiente, y la mirada de Zelda volvió a clavarse en las estrellas, preocupada por el bienestar de su amada maestra. Link meditaba algo atónito lo que había oído, aplastando por tal reflexión. De un momento a otro, el Héroe recordó para qué había ido por Zelda originalmente.

—Princesa...—murmuró Link sonrojado y sin poder mirarla a la cara, Zelda lo observó con atención. —Quiero... Quiero pedirle mi más humilde petición de perdón... Por lo que dije ayer en el bosque. Fue una falta de respeto a la memoria de un ser querido suyo. No merezco que me disculpe, pero quiero que sepa que lo lamento profundamente—Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Zelda perdiera un latido, conmovida, y realmente impactada por el tono de sinceridad absoluta en el joven, apenas estaba por responder cuando...

—Impa... ¡IMPA! ¡LA ESTÁN TRANSPORTANDO! Siento su aura... Débil... No puede ser... ¡Están llevándola al monte del cráneo!—gritó Zylia en pánico desde lo alto de la casa del árbol, interrumpiendo el ambiente calmado que había. Todos se alertaron, incrédulos y dominados por el pánico.

—¡TODOS PREPAREN SU EQUIPO!—exclamó desesperado Link a todo pulmón. Aedan bajó de los árboles perplejo, Saria se sorprendió, todos impactados. No esperaban que fuera tan pronto, Aaron actuaría ya. Link fue presuroso a tomar su túnica y gorro, se puso el cinturón, guanteletes y su espada y escudo. Zylia se equipó las armas y las Kunais de parálisis que tenía preparados. Zelda ubicó rápidamente su equipo, ciñó su armadura y tomó su libro de hechizos. Saria tomó el carcaj de Aedan llena de flechas de parálisis, y tomó su propio arco a su pequeña medida. Aedan se puso su traje de combate que consistía en un resistente chaleco negro, y se puso su usual bufanda que cubría medio rostro, tomó su fiel arco, largo y de acero sólido afilado como espada. Todos los guerreros estuvieron listos y se reunieron en la base del árbol.

—Durarán cinco horas en llevar en carreta a Impa para ejecutarla... Nos tomaría ocho horas a pie por las llanuras de Hyrule para llegar a la cordillera, es imposible interceptarlos a tiempo...—dijo consternado el arquero, mirando a sus acompañantes. Zelda se sintió tan inútil por no poder transportar a tantas personas a la vez con su conjuro de teletransportación.

—No del todo... Saria... Los bosques perdidos, son portales entre el espacio de nuestro mundo... No nos queda más opción, tendrás que guiarnos por ellos, a un portal que nos deje en la cordillera, sólo así podremos salvar a Impa—dijo bastante serio y nervioso Link. Saria dió un suspiro tenso, y algo pálida asintió.

—Muy pocos conocen esas rutas míticas... ¿Puedes guiarnos en los bosques perdidos?—preguntó notablemente anonadada la Princesa. Esos bosques eran una muerte segura para cualquiera, nadie lograba salir vivo de esas arboledas. Sabía que entre esos senderos habían portales que transportaban a diferentes lugares de Hyrule, pero los únicos que conocían esos caminos eran los extintos Kokiris, guardianes del Bosque.

—Si. Aunque no puedo definir en qué lugar de la cordillera llegaremos... Debemos partir ya. Siganme.—Sin dilaciones los guerreros comenzaron a seguir a su pequeña guía. Saria corría, tratando de concentrarse en los flujos espirituales entre los árboles. Los bosques eran los enlaces entre las diferentes tierras de Hyrule. El recorrido les tomó casi una hora.

La joven chica se detuvo abruptamente en una zona extremadamente llena de árboles por doquier, antiguos y altos. Saria cerró los ojos, respiró profundo. Comenzó a sentirse conectada a la vida vegetal, rebosante de vitalidad, su energía única, pacífica y pura, pero poderosa. Una conexión que inexplicablemente, Saria había sentido desde que tenía memoria. Su alma estaba enlazada a los bosques. Repentinamente, una aura verdosa comenzó a rodear a todos los Héroes. Zelda comprendió que el conjuro de transportación de Farore era un hechizo basado e inspirado en el poder de los bosques, la verdadera fuente de la armonía y la conexión de la vida. Una fuerte brisa los rodeó, mientras que el resplandor los cubría, hasta que se desvanecieron, no dejando rastro en donde estaban.

* * *

Aparecieron todos juntos en un pequeño bosquechuelo, justo al lado de una ladera de cordillera, un camino de carreta. Camino oficial y exclusivo para los miembros de la burocracia real de Hyrule. Los guerreros se pusieron alertas, aún algo sorprendidos por la teletransportación.

— _Abriré una conexión telepática entre nosotros cinco, pueden comunicarse por aquí. Sólo piensen sus palabras, y todos oiremos. También siento el aura de Impa... Quedamos en una posición perfecta, en diez minutos pasarán, aproximadamente_ —explicó rápidamente Zelda a los presentes. Aedan sonrió, era demasiado útil esa comunicación telepática en una misión militar pensó. Debían estar preparados.

— _Bien. Es de noche y eso es ventaja para Aaron. Aedan, tú y la Princesa Zylia a posiciones de distancia, Aedan a lo alto de la cordillera en la cúspide de piedra, Zylia le recomiendo en un árbol. Doscientos metros de los objetivos, Aedan toma a los del sur, Zylia, Norte. Princesa Zelda, usted y yo nos encargáremos de los combatientes terrestres. Estarán ocho y ocho a los lados de la carreta, y los dos caballeros tirando del mismo, atacáremos al unísono y cubriéndonos uno al otro apenas neutralicen a los arqueros. Aaron estará en la carreta, hay que sacarlo, y el primero que llegue al vehículo que saque a Impa y huya con ella. Saria quedate aquí, y trata de atender a Impa lo más posible mientras que huyen. ¿De acuerdo?—_ ordenó Link, con claro deseo de llevar las riendas, pero con respeto y sin prepotencia. La vida de Impa dependía de ello. Todos se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares indicados, ansiosos de actuar.

* * *

Una majestuosa carreta era tirada por caballeros en su majestuosas monturas, armados del más fino acero. Los espadachines caminaban alertas y atentos, no descuidando ni un instante sus sentidos, pero los arqueros eran los de vista de halcones. De atrás a adelante, observaban con perfecto detalle el sendero, listos para disparar a la primera demostración de insurgencia.

Dentro de la carreta de dorados y carmesíes bordados, se encontraban dos personas. Aaron Warren, sentado con elegancia en una de las sillas, con una pierna sobre la otra, tomando una copa de más exquisito vino blanco seco de la región norteña, su favorito, observando con complacencia y ansiedad a Impa. La susodicha estaba frente a él, vestida con una malla totalmente negra cuerpo completo pero con cuello abierto, mostrando claramente la marca tan denigrante que tenía en su piel. Sus labios estaban rotos de la infinidad de golpes que recibió, su ojo continuaba bastante inflamado, su cabello estaba suelto y demacrado, su rostro pálido, con gruesas ojeras, su semblante decaído y apagado. Estaba sentada pero atada con grilletes de manos, pies, torso y cuello, como un animal.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto...—dijo Impa con un tono indescifrable para Aaron.

—¿Traerte por esta ruta predecible? ¿No tomar más medidas de seguridad? No tengo intensiones de hacer una masacre contra Aedan y Link, no aún. Deseo un conmovedor reencuentro de mis más... "queridos" y prodigiosos pupilos. Sólo eso... Ahora, nos interceptarán en... Tres... Dos... Uno...—

—¡AAAAHHH!—gritaron los seis arqueros de Warren apenas este terminó la cuenta regresiva, para la consternación de Impa. Tres arqueros cayeron paralizados con unas Kunais que les dispararon en el muslo, a los otros tres, tres flechas se clavaron en sus hombros con una potente toxina que los dejó en una intensa parálisis.

—¡ALERTA, INSURGENTES!—exclamó uno de los Caballeros, y ante tal exclamación Aaron sólo sonrió ante tal 'sinfonía', dejando su copa de vino a un lado, tomó el armamento que tenía atrás, nada menos que la Dadao de Impa, un arco de acero templado, y una Espada inmensa de doble filo casi tan larga como la Espada Biggoron. El hombre se ciñó todo ese pesado armamento a la espalda, la Dadao en diagonal en si espalda, el arco en un brazo y la Espada en su cintura.

—Con tu permiso...—susurró Aedan, saliendo de la carreta que se había detenido abruptamente.

* * *

— _A tus seis Link_ —avisó a la lejanía Aedan a su pupilo, y rápidamente reaccionó al avisó y bloqueó la estocada que un enemigo le iba a dar, desarmándolo le dió un golpe seco con la hoja de la Espada Maestra, dejándolo noqueado. Zelda se defendía de dos espadachines que ahora la estaban rodeando, pero formando una aura eléctrica los dos se electrocutaron en una estocada de dieron, dejándolos fuera de combate. Ya habían neutralizado a diez espadachines, y ahora Zylia se había acercado a combate en tierra con su katana, mientras que Aedan seguía cubriéndolos con arco y flecha a lo alto de la cordillera, sudando frío por el nerviosismo y la expectación de ver a Aaron. De una patada en el rostro, Zylia dejó insconciente a otro espadachín, mientras que Link neutralizaba a otro de un escudaso, y Zelda ataba con tentáculos de magia a uno contra el piso. Ya habían acabado con todos los espadachines, pero ahora seguían los más duros, los dos caballeros que se bajaron de sus monturas, armados hasta los dientes con inmensas espadas y escudos tan amplios como sus torsos, parecían nudillos de hierro, los míticos guerreros del desierto. Link no pudo reaccionar cuando uno le dió una embestida brutal que lo sacó volando literalmente, el Héroe se puso de pie algo aturdido, sólo para ver que uno de los Caballeros estaba listo para cortado a la mitad con un tajo vertical. Link se cubrió con su escudo, mientras se fijaba como a un lado de él Zelda y Zylia enfrentaban a otro caballero.

Pero Link perdió el aliento al ver al auténtico demonio del caldero. Aaron Warren salió de la carreta, frente a ellos, con su típico gesto prepotente, con las marcas de su clan, los piercing, marcándose en su rostro, su semblante frío, despiadado, intimidaba a cualquiera. El alto hombre, siendo superior en estatura al mismo Aedan, se paró frente al combate, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Un sonrisa de satisfacción. Link no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su corazón se detuvo de pánico, y sus pulmones vaciándose en un suspiro abrupto. Inmediatamente, y casi en cámara lenta vió cómo Aaron sacaba la Dadao de Impa, y con una perfecta maestría, la empuñó y se dirigió a acabar con las Princesas, mientras que el Caballero que las enfrentaba se hacía a un lado para darle paso al titánico guerrero del Clan Warren.

La adrenalina embargó el cuerpo de Link, y en un impulso por defender a Zelda, dió una patada para quitarse de encima al caballero que lo tenía acorralado y corrió directo hacia las Princesas para interponerse entre ellas y Warren.

—¡ _LINK NO LO HAGAS_!—poco le importó al paladín las palabras telepáticas de Aedan, empujó con poca delicadeza a las Princesa quitándolas del camino de Warren, y con toda la fuerza que pudo Link interpuso en posición diagonal la Espada Maestra para bloquear el tajo horizontal de Aaron.

Lo siguiente que se oyó Link fue el brutal choque de ambas armas, y un zumbido en sus oídos mientras que salía disparado hacia atrás ante la fuerza bruta que tenía el autor del asesinato de sus padres. Link quedó tirado en el suelo boca arriba, sintiendo como literalmente lo había embestido un ejército entero. El apodo de Legión no era una exageración en Aaron. Los dos caballeros se fueron contra Zelda y Zylia, y estas arduamente se ocuparon en mantener a raya a estos oponentes, que les evitaban la posibilidad de ayudar a Link y lo llamaban aterradas por saber si el joven estaba bien.

Aaron se acercó lentamente a Link, contemplando enmudecido la Espada Maestra, la mítica arma sólo alzada por el más poderoso y valiente guerrero, descendiente del linaje más puro de paladines. En ese instante todo se aclaró en la mente de Warren, sus sospechas. Todas las leyendas eran ciertas, y el hijo de su viejo aliado, Aliath, era nada más y nada menos que ese guerrero. Warren sólo deseó aún más asesinar a Link en un digno combate, demostrar su valía con un elegido divino, tener la Espada Maestra como trofeo junto con la cabeza del Héroe. Decapitarlo con su propia mítica arma.

Antes de que Link terminara de ponerse de pie, Aaron le acertó una patada en el rostro al joven, tomándolo por el cuello y sin piedad le acertó un macizo rodillazo en el pecho que le sacó absolutamente todo el aire a Link, y antes de poder reaccionar, Aaron le dió en el rostro con la plana hoja de la Dadao, en un golpe seco que rompió los labios de Link.

Y cuando estaba a punto de acertarle una patada en las costillas a un debilitado Link, Aaron sintió un abrumador dolor cuando le dieron un potente rodillazo en un lateral de su cabeza, específicamente en su oído consumido por la cicatriz, haciéndole oír un doloroso zumbido, y desorientandolo. El autor fue nada menos que Aedan que había descendido de la cordillera lo más rápido que pudo, y logrando hacer retroceder a su oponente. Y antes de que este reaccionara, Aedan le dió una patada en el entre pierna, y seguidamente una en el pecho que hizo retroceder al poderoso Warren.

—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi putrefacto cadáver, maldito hijo de perra—exclamó frío Aedan, defendiendo a Link con todo, interponiéndose entre su hijo y el mortal enemigo.

—Te tomaré la palabra—sonrió de par en par Aaron recuperándose del golpe.

—Ven y terminemos lo que comenzamos—respondió seco el arquero poniéndose en guardia contra él. El autor de sus miedos y pánicos.

—Tienes esa mala costumbre de resucitar—murmuró sardónico el guerrero multifacetico, guardando la dado y sacando su arco. Aedan tragó grueso, porque sólo había un mejor arquero que él, y lo tenía en frente.

—Aprendí del mejor—replicó osado mientras que sacaba una flecha y la disparaba a quemarropa contra Warren, pero este lo desvío con su arco sin ninguna dificultad. Rápidamente comenzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, específicamente concentrado en patadas, puñetazos y rodillazos, en la que Aedan se estaba llevando lo peor parte.

Link se levantó, comenzando a recuperar la razón. Rápidamente vió como Aedan era dominado por un brazo por Aaron, mientras que le daba brutales puñetazos en el cuello al arquero.

Link se alertó y corriendo fue a embestir a Aaron, lográndolo, sacó su Espada y de un tajo diagonal intentó cortar a Aaron, pero este esquivó, recibiendo un ligero corte en su torso, sorprendido al ver que comenzaba a sangrar.

— _¡Aedan ve por Impa! ¡Yo contengo a Aaron! ¡VE!—_ exclamó Link mientras que daba otro tajo para decapitar a Aaron, pero este bloqueó con su espada de dos filos, guardando su arco reemplazándola por la arma blanca.

Aedan se zafó del agarre de Aaron y obedeciendo a Link corrió a la carreta.

Link y Aaron comenzaron un frenético duelo de espadas. Se conocían uno al otro, demasiado, más de lo necesario. Link daba estocadas certeras, llenas de odio y deseos de sangre, Aaron se concentraba en contrarrestar, tajos finos, precisos y perfectos. De un momento a otro, Zelda hizo acto de presencia deteniendo una estocada que iba al pecho de Link, y lado a lado comenzaron a enfrentar al poderoso enemigo.

Aedan entró en la carreta, y su mirada gris se posó en los rubíes de Impa. Intriga, frialdad, melancolía, perplejidad y sorpresa fueron unos pocos de las sensaciones que les recorrió al verse uno al otro. Aedan no podía creer que estaba frente a frente con ella, y mucho menos Impa. Llevaba doce años sin siquiera ver a ese hombre. Quedó sin habla, impactada y por primera vez, sin saber qué hacer.

El arquero suspiró con molestia, y sacando su navaja en silencio, cortó las cadenas de las manos de Impa, y luego el de sus pies y torso.

—Aedan... Vi-viniste...—dijo Impa por inercia, su voz consumida, y susurrante.

—No te confundas, Sheikah. Vine por petición Link, me da igual si te cualgan—respondió seco y cortante Aedan, tan cortante como su navaja contra la cadena del cuello de Impa, liberándola por fin. La Sheikah se sintió turbadas por las palabras de su antiguo compañero. Aedan tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para parecer indiferente, cuando sentía una inmensa rabia y odio recorrerlo al ver como le habían borrado los tatuajes a Impa, la habían marcado tal como él, y como estaba notablemente herida y débil. Con enorme fastidio y desagrado (fingido), Aedan cargó en brazos a Impa, poniéndola sobre sus hombros para sacarla de ahí. Salió de la carreta con Impa a su hombro, y vió que los dos caballeros habían sido noqueados, y que ahora Zylia, Link y Zelda enfrentaban a Aaron, todos usando sus mejores habilidades, pero Warren neutralizando cada tajo, estocada y ofensa como si de una práctica se tratara. Se divertía.

—Impa y Aedan les enseñaron bien...—dijo Aaron pausando, mientras que daba un puñetazo en el abdomen a Zelda, una patada en el rostro a Zylia y un golpe seco en las piernas a Link con la hoja de la Espada de doble filo, derribándolo. —Pero no les enseñaron todo...—dijo sádico, guardando la Espada y sacando la Dadao de Impa para cortar en dos a los tres jóvenes, y cuando se preparaba a acabar con los chicos, una flecha fue disparada desde lo remoto, en los bosquechuelos una flecha que iba a parar en el cuello de Aaron, pero este la frenó con sus dedos como si nada, y giró su rostro con gesto ácido hacia donde la dispararon, y su vista se fijó en la jovencita de los bosques.

—¡SARIA OCÚLTATE EN LOS BOSQUES¡—exclamó como desquiciado Aedan, frustrado de que Saria desobedeciera, mientras que dejaba a Impa en el suelo con cuidado y corría a enfrentar a Aaron. Ambos se encontraron, Aaron dando un tajo vertical contra Aedan, que este lo desvío con la barra de su arco, y con una patada a las manos de Aaron le derribó la inmensa espada de Impa, la cual cayó y quedó clavada a un lado de su legítima dueña que seguía en el suelo sentada y herida. Pese a estar débil, Impa tomó la Dadao, no iba a perderla.

—¡VAYAN A LA CARRETA AHORA, TU TAMBIÉN SARIA!—exclamó Aedan mientras que forcejeaba con el inmenso oponente. Zelda y Zylia salieron corriendo hacia su Maestra que estaba junto a la carreta, desesperadas por auxiliarla. Saria también corrió con su sublime agilidad hacia donde le ordenó Aedan, y entraron en el vehículo sin saber muy bien que harían con estar ahí. Pero Link no obedeció a la orden de Aedan, sino que cegado por la ira y los deseos de conflicto se puso a enfrentar a Aaron junto a Aedan. Este último comenzó a fijarse que los arqueros y espadachines comenzaban a regresar en sí. Si iba a ejecutar su plan era ahora o nunca. Dejando a Link enfrentando a Aaron por un instante, Aedan tomó su arco y acercándose a la carreta rompió de un golpe seco la estructura de riendas que tenían los caballos para tirar del vehículo. Los sementales, asustados por la cercanía de Aedan comenzaron a correr feroces, dejando la carreta sin nada con que movilizarla, pero no sabían que esta era la idea de Aedan.

Poniéndose detrás de la carreta, el arquero comenzó a empujar con toda su fuerza bruta el vehículo, movilizandolo y apuntándolo no hacia la recta de la ladera, sino al precipicio lateral de bosques infinitos que caía hasta la base de la cordillera.

—Dime que no harás lo que creo que harás...—exclamó espantada Impa creyendo saber que desquiciada idea tenía su compañero.

—Que bien me conoces...—dijo con ironía el arquero mientras que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la carreta, con dificultad pero haciéndola rodar directo al precipicio.

—¿¡QUE ESTÁ LOCO!?—exclamó Zylia a Aedan, estando totalmente en oposición a lo que ella consideraba un suicidio colectivo.

—¡LINK VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!—gritó histérico el arquero mientras que la carreta se encaminaba a un estrepitosa bajada. Pero el Héroe no oyó, dominado por los deseos de violencia.

Aaron y Link tenían un combate a capa y espada, ambos dándolo todo, y Link demostrando ferocidad en sus tajos que Aaron detenía sin dificultad.

—Vamos... Muestrame toda tu fuerza—Lo retaba Aaron con su voz gruesa y ácida, y Link sólo gruñía tratando de atravesar a su oponente de una estocada.

Pero lo que no se esperó Link fue que dos flechas se clavaran en los pies de Aaron, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor al tener sus pies empalados en el suelo. Aedan tomó a Link en brazos y lo puso en su hombro como si de un niño se tratara justo después de disparar esas flechas. Link insultaba y trataba de soltarse de Aedan, golpeándole la espalda, mientras que su maestro ni lo oía y sólo saltaba con el joven en sus espaldas a la carreta que estaba a centímetros de caer de la ladera, una vez ambos dentro junto con el resto, la carreta cayó al precipicio de árboles, con los Héroes dentro. Con frenesí el vehículo rodó por la cordillera, girando estrepitosamente y sin freno descendiendo treinta metros de puros bosques y árboles que eran destrozados por la carreta.

Aaron arrancó las flechas de sus pies, sangrantes, y caminando sin importarle el dolor, se aproximó a la orilla de la ladera, mirando con jocosidad la carreta rodar por la cordillera. Sólo alcanzó a reír por la idea de su antiguo compañero, Aedan.

—¿Y por qué fue todo esto? No peleó en serio, dejó escapar a la Sheikah, y sólo permitió que hirieran a los mejores de sus tropas.—reclamó uno de sus caballeros, que comenzaban a recuperar el conocimiento, indignado por la poca severidad de su amo.

—Por diversión. Tenían deseos de verlos, ya cumplí mi capricho. Además, esto me dió un panorama totalmente diferente de lo que creía... El elegido de Farore y la elegida de Nayru... Interesante, y me dieron sin darse cuenta suficiente información. Hora de llamar a mi equipo de confianza. Hay que buscar lobos para que cazar lobos. Ya no me interesan mis antiguos aprendices, quiero al de verde y a la Princesa—dijo con sadismo el colosal hombre, guardando su espada en la funda, y caminando con su usual elegancia pese a que sus pisadas dejaban una marca de sangre.

* * *

—¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ INTERVINISTE!?—reclamó Link en histeria y furia a su Maestro, que había interrumpido su combate con el asesino de sus padres. Estaba con orgullo herido y totalmente enfadado. La carreta había sido detenido por un macizo árbol, en medio de la cordillera alejados de la ladera. Todos estaban sanos y salvos, milagrosamente. Zelda sacó a Zylia, quien estaba aturdida y parecía ebria.

—Otra veeeez... Jeje...—dijo la jovencita aristócrata mareada y fuera de cabales. La situación entre Aedan y Link era extremadamente tensa.

—Te salvé la vida Link. Ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros tenía posibilidades de derrotarlo—espetó con frialdad Aedan, mirando con fijación cruda a su alumno.

—Tiene razón... Además... Todo esto fue un juego para él... No quería matarnos, no quería emtramparlos, quería que me sacaran de ahí... No sé para qué, pero Aaron no hace nada por azar—murmuró Impa, con seriedad y compostura pese a lo débil que estaba, sentada en el suelo mientras que Saria la atendía.

—Si por supuesto. Es el todopoderoso... ¡Es un Hylian más! ¡Khyo lo aplastaría en un segundo! Además... ¿¡A qué se refería a que no nos enseñaron todo!? ¿¡Por qué él los conoce tanto!?—Link no estaba razonando, sólo hablando con la furia controlando su rebelde lengua.

—¿No se lo has dicho...? —preguntó anonadada Impa a Aedan, este cerró los ojos y suspiró con enojo al oír a Impa. Zelda sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su princesa. La Regente estaba dominada por la impotencia, e indignada por la presencia de Aaron. Le erizaba la piel, le amargaba la existencia, le causaba asco y repudio ese hombre.

—No, nunca se lo dije. Aliath me pidió que no lo inmiscuyera en esto—dijo con sequedad Aedan, ya no servía de nada ocultar y aparentar.

—¿¡No decirme qué, inmiscuirme!?—reclamó Link.

—Si. Aaron estuvo más relacionando con tu padre, Impa y conmigo de lo que imaginas...—dijo consternado el arquero, mirando con preocupación a su alumno.

—¿¡Me dirás que eran buenos amigos y aliados de ese psicópata asesino!?—dijo enardecido e impacado Link... Aedan guardó silencio. Suspiró y abrió la boca para responder.

—No... Peor que eso...—murmuró por fin Aedan bajando el semblante, perplejo, sombrío. Rememorando antiguos tiempos, recuerdos retrospectivos cuando todo había empezado, el día en que todo había iniciado...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Veintiocho años atrás...**_

 _ **En esa mañana, había un gran revuelo en el Castillo de Hyrule, cerca de unas cinco decenas de adolescentes y jóvenes, de ambos géneros, estaban entre los jardines reales. Todos, absolutamente todos vestían con la tradicional prenda para reclutas del ejército, un sayo gris con el símbolo de la familia Real en azúl en el centro del pecho. Los jóvenes charlaban entre grupos, presumían, alardeaban, y murmuraban emocionados. Absolutamente todos eran descendientes de una familia de Caballeros, por lo cual tenían el rango, prestigio y privilegio de llegar a ser algún día Caballeros de Hyrule.**_

 _ **Tal renombre y ser hijos de nobles causaban que muchos de los jóvenes fueran prepotentes y arrogantes, otros eran tímidos y solitarios, algunos estaban al borde de la euforia. Todos esperaban lo mismo. Los jóvenes portaban una arma personal, la de su preferencia.**_

 _ **Entre ese grupo, había tres jóvenes que se miraban uno al otro y estaban separados del resto. Dos chicos y una chica.**_

 _ **Uno era un joven de quince, rubio cenizo de cabello extremadamente largo y recogido en una cola, sus ojos eran zafiros oscuros, su piel pálida, de estatura regular y de su espada colgaba una Espada de dos filos. Su nombre era Aliath Wyhert.**_

 _ **El otro de diecisiete era un joven bastante alto para su edad, de cabellos negros, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos plateados, en su espalda llevaba un arco y Carcaj, su nombre era Aedan Kyarat.**_

 _ **Y por ultimo la Joven que los acompañaba era una chica de doce años, sin embargo era bastante alta para su edad también. Resaltaba su cabello blanco plateado, sus ojos rojos como la Sangre, y una mirada y porte serio y relajado, taciturno y algo frío. En la espalda de la chica colgaba una daga de gran tamaño, casi de su estatura de la infante. Su nombre era Impa Nok Sheikah, de los Sheikah, tribu de guerreros y Caballeros del Reino.**_

 _ **Aedan y Aliath conversaban emocionados, Impa solo estaba de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y en silencio. Al fin había llegado el día, comenzarían con el intensivo entrenamiento militar para ser caballeros. Todos los jóvenes presentes en ese jardín habían sido elegidos meticulosamente por el Ejército de Hyrule por ser chicos con habilidades prodigiosas, y por lo cual, se les daría una preparación y entrenamiento bastante especial y superior al que se le daban a los reclutas regulares.**_

— _ **¿Quien será nuestro tutor? ¡Estoy ansioso!—dijo emocionado el joven Aliath mirando alrededor. En ese entrenamiento intensivo que recibirían por cinco años todos los chicos habían sido agrupados en equipos de tres miembros, y ese equipo iba a compartir las habitación que se les asignaría en el Castillo, y con su compañeros de equipo iban a entrenar y realizar las labores y misiones que se les asignaran, durante los cinco años. Además, cada equipo iba a tener asignado a un Maestro o tutor. Por fortuna, Aliath, Aedan e Impa quedaron electos en el mismo equipo, se conocían con anterioridad.**_

— _ **Quien sabe... Espero que al menos sea decente—dijo con desinterés y altanerismo el arquero mirando de reojo a todos en su alrededor. Pero se fijó que Aliath miraba fijamente a una persona, era una chica, de otro equipo, de cabello largo rubio pálido, ojos como esmeraldas y de belleza sin igual. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sonrojándose bajaron sus semblantes, mostrando atracción y timidez mutua. Tal jovencita se llamaba Alexia Lance, miembro de otro equipo de tres.**_

— _ **Oye al menos disimula...—mencionó burlón Aedan mirando con picardía a su amigo, este se puso aún más rojo, si es que era posible.**_

 _ **Y repentinamente se vieron interrumpidos cuando una de las puertas del castillo se abrió de par en par, y por la puerta salieron un grupo de hombres y mujeres de aspecto férreo, imponentes y severos, uniformado como oficiales del ejército. Ellos eran los instructores, y cada uno fue con su grupo de pupilos, en una secuencia perfecta. Uno era más intimidante que el anterior, y así sucesivamente. Pero el peor de todos, se acercó al trío de jóvenes.**_

— _ **Wyhert, Kyarat, Sheikah...—Los llamó una voz poderosa, temible, pavorosa y estremecedora. Los susodichos voltearon a ver a quien lo llamaba, y se sorprendieron al ver el autor de esas palabras. Era un joven también, de una edad aproximada de veinte años, pero su aspecto demostraba mayor edad. Pese a que los demás instructores le doblaban la edad, este sujeto los dejaba en ridulo ante la intimidación y prepotencia. Era bastante alto, corpulento mostrando un impresionante estado físico. Su mirada era cortante, agresiva, de gran soberbia, su rostro cuadrado mostraba facciones finas, pero con un gesto seco y oscuro, con los excéntricos piercings en su nariz y orejas. Expulsaba un aura de superioridad y desprecio, analizando cada uno de los chicos, escaneándolos con la mirada.**_

— _ **Mi nombre es Aaron Warren, Maestre del Ejército de Hyrule y Caballero Principal, seré su Preceptor e Instructor durante absolutamente todo su preparación como caballeros. Conmigo no hay reglas complicadas, obedezcan lo que les digo, hablen cuando se los pida, cierren la boca cuando lo ordene, y jamás olviden el lugar que les corresponde y me corresponde, como novatos y yo como su Maestro. Dicen que la más fuerte espada se forja en las brazas más ardientes, ustedes serán el acero impuro, y yo el Infierno que los forjará.—espetó con sequedad Aaron Warren, observando con desdén a sus jóvenes alumnos.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Se revela al fin el rol de Warren en el pasado de nuestros Héroes. Sin lugar a dudas este es mi capítulo preferido. Espero les haya gustado la pequeña escena de combate, corta pero intensa.

Se que usé lenguaje soez, no será algo recurrente en la historia (Porque personalmente no me gusta ocuparlas al escribir), sin embargo este cap lo ameritaba, y sólo por eso los usé. Para que no les agrade esto, no se preocupen.

Quiero recalcar que he corregido un error que cometí en los capítulos anteriores. Específicamente en el capítulo tres. Tuve una grave confusión con las edades de Aliath y Aedan. Aliath tenía veintiún años al nacer Link, Aedan veintitrés, Impa dieciocho. En la posición cronológica actual, Aedan tiene cuarenta y cinco e Impa cuarenta. Pese a sus edades, explicaré el por qué aparentan físicamente no más de veintiocho (Además de la obvia razón de ser guerreros, y como tal, con entrenamientos tan arduos las personas por lo general se conservan más.)

Muchas gracias a los que han comentado, se los agradezco infinitamente. No saben lo bien que se siente ver lo que ustedes opinan y lo que han sentido al leer lo que escribo. Es la manera que tienen de dar "Like". En fin. Publico hoy Sábado porque mañana estaré ocupado y ya tenía el cap listo, para qué esperar?

Hasta el próximo Domingo. ^^


	13. Héroes del pasado

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Aquí estoy estimados lectores ^^ Como es costumbre con un capítulo para su disfrute. Este será un pequeño interludio, algo de relativa paz.

Quiero aclarar, que para evitar confusiones al referirme a un espíritu de Link en específico los nombraremos así, por sus títulos únicos:

 **El Héroe Celestial = Link de Skyward Sword.**

 **El Héroe del Tiempo/Sombra del Héroe = Link de Ocarina of Time y MM, y que se ve como Stalfo en TP.**

 **El Héroe del Crepúsculo = Link de Twilight Princess.**

 **El Héroe del Renacimiento = Link de Alma Unidas, Fanfic de** _ **Artemiss.**_

 **El Héroe de los Guerreros = Link de Hyrule Warriors.**

Sin más preámbulos:

* * *

 **Capitulo XIII: Héroes del pasado**

Los Héroes continuaron con su camino, y usando los enlaces del bosques una vez más estaban en los bosques del noreste, a las afueras de la aldea oculta entre esas arboledas. Sólo rodeados por el sonido de la fauna activa entre esos majestuosos árboles acariciado por la espesa neblina.

El sexteto estaba claramente derrotado, con semblante caídos y gachos. Caminaban entre los bosques viendo como ya el amanecer los alcanzaba. Todos se turnaban en cargar a Impa para transportarla, quien descubrieron tenía las piernas con graves cortadas y golpes. Saria se había asegurado de darle una atención primaria, pero necesitaban llegar a un lugar con las herramientas adecuadas para tratar apropiadamente las heridas de la Sheikah. Hasta entonces sólo se concentraron en darle algo de agua y bocados de frutas silvestres que encontraban en el camino.

El ambiente era pesado, tenso, incómodo y tétrico entre el grupo de guerreros. En especial Link, con una inmensa verdad que asimilar. Su padre, su maestro, e Impa, habían sido alumnos de Aaron Warren, quien ahora los cazaba como animales. No lograba comprenderlo, asimilarlo, mucho menos. A duras penas comenzaba a procesar su destino, y ahora esto lo había dejado totalmente descolocado. Después de que Aedan le hubiera dicho tal verdad, su rabia, coraje e histeria se menguaron a una velocidad impresionante, guardando un doloroso silencio, sin reclamar, preguntar o pedir nada, sumido en una desesperante ansiedad, inseguridad y perturbación. Sólo seguía los pasos de sus compañeros por inercia, y ni siquiera se percataba cuando era su turno llevar en brazos a la Sheikah, quien al estar tan débil ni podía reclamar el hecho de estar siendo una carga, literalmente. Él solo la cargaba, sin rechistar o siquiera inmutarse. Aunque Impa se sintiera como un estorbo para sus acompañantes, ella era más que una valiosa aliada, y lo hacían no sólo por el inmenso lazo que tenían con ella, sino también porque ella habría hecho lo mismo por ellos en su lugar. Quizás el más arisco era Aedan, y sin embargo ni él era tan miserable como para negarle la ayuda a un guerrero herido.

Durante todo el camino, Zelda no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por el gesto consternado, perplejo y caído de Link. Siendo torturado por sus recuerdos.

Aedan e Impa no cruzaron palabra ni mirada en absolutamente toda la recta, no pudieron encararse, demasiadas sensaciones encontradas...

Se acercaron por fin a la casa del árbol más grande y completa que tenían Aedan, Saria y Link, grande, de múltiples pisos, incluso con un pequeño huerto junto a la base del árbol, corral para animales y ático bajo tierra junto a las raíces. Tenía un riachuelo a un lado, lo que les hacia accesible agua limpia en todo momento, era un lugar perfecto de habitar.

—Esperen... Diosas... ¡NO! ¡AEDAN POR FAV...!—Impa no pudo terminar, empezó a convulsionar en brazos de Link cuando iban a subir por las escaleras para entrar a la casa. Todos se alarmaron al ver como Impa se retorcía, sus pupilas se dilataban y de su boca comenzaba a expulsar espuma. Link alarmado la acostó en el suelo con cuidado pero presuroso para atenderla en medio pánico. Zelda y Zylia casi les da un infarto al ver a su amada nana sufrir de nuevo. Aedan se puso pálido al reconocer los síntomas...

—¡IMPA!—exclamaron al unísono las Princesas, al borde del colapso.

—¡APARTENSE DE ELLA, AARON LA ENVENENÓ!—exclamó Aedan mientras que tomaba a Impa del suelo, la llevaba al riachuelo y arrodillándola ante el río, con poca delicadeza introdujo el dedo índice en la garganta de Impa, haciéndola vomitar mientras tomaba su cabello y la sostenía ante el riachuelo. Impa expulsó de su cuerpo lo que contenía en su estómago, hasta quedar desmayada en brazos de Aedan.

—¡Rápido, hay que hidratarla y darle un limpiador estomacal antes que la toxina se extienda!—Indicó Aedan a Saria mientras que cargaba a Impa y la subían a la casa, entraron a la pequeña sala y dejaron a Impa en el mueble amplio del lugar, Saria apresurada se quitó la ropa que tenía quedando sólo en túnica y pantalón y esterilizandose las manos comenzó a atender presurosa a Impa, mientras que Aedan bajó de nuevo, dejando a Saria encargarse. El más adulto de los guerrero quedó de nuevo con los jóvenes héroes quienes estaban desesperados por ver a Impa.

—¿¡Que le sucedió!?—exclamó desesperada Zylia acercándose a Aedan con los ojos en lágrimas.

—Está envenenada... Aaron le hizo tragar una semilla del árbol del diablo que nace en la entrada del desierto Gerudo, los síntomas son inconfundibles. La dejó insconciente antes de hacerla enguirla, porque si Impa hubiera sabido que tenía eso en el estómago nos habría avisado.—explicó notablemente histérico Link, en shock, conocía esa especie. Y la que más impactada quedó fue Zelda.

—La semilla del diablo no es en primera instancia venenosa... Pero bajo un compuesto ácido se vuelve extremadamente tóxico luego de unas horas de exposición... Aaron quería... —dijo espantada Zelda, temblando por sus propias palabras, pero más que pánico era de odio hacia Warren.

—Quería envenenarnos a todos con la semilla en el interior de Impa... Fue pura suerte que la sacamos a tiempo antes que ella misma muriera. Para eso la dejó escapar, para que muriéramos cuando la semilla se volviera extremadamente tóxica y contaminara los que la rodearan...—murmuró Aeda. Se notaba ofuscado, molesto y conteniendo la rabia de casi haber caído en la trampa de Aaron. El arquero deseó gritar del enojo por casi morir de nuevo en manos de su antiguo maestro, su orgullo quedó por los suelos. Se sentía como un idiota ante su Nemesis.

* * *

De nuevo había un martirizado e incómodo silencio, asfixiante y mortífero en el interior del hogar en el árbol, Aedan, Link, Zylia y la más mortificada de todos, Zelda, esperaban en la sala a recibir noticias de Saria. Aedan estaba de pie apoyándose en una pared mientras que el resto estaba sentado, deseaba entrar a ayudar, pero sabía que sus conocimientos no llegaban ni cerca a los de su hija adoptiva si en medicina se trataba. Y ese momento Aedan se detuvo...

¿Quería entrar a ayudar? Lo golpes que le había acertado Aaron definitivamente le dejaron mal la cabeza, pensó Aedan. No le interesaba lo que pasara con la Sheikah... Intentaba auto engañarse con eso. Estaba estupefacto y realmente perplejo de haberla visto de nuevo frente a frente. No podía negar, que realmente le había atrofiado los nervios ver los orbes carmesí de Impa de nuevo. Pero verla así, vulnerable, débil, así no era ella realmente. No, Aedan la recordaba con una fiera, la más temida de su generación, de boca del mismo Warren. La situación era supremamente difícil para que una guerrera de tal calibre estuviera así.

Seguidamente la mirada del arquero se posó en Link. Lo observaba con la mirada perdida sentado en un mueble, sus labios con fuertes cortadas de golpes ya cicatrizadas, un ojo tenuemente morado, y el hematoma de su mejilla. Pero no le mortificó el daño físico de Link, había estado peor antes. Lo que lo mortificaba era su alma y espíritu tan decaído, procesando una verdad que merecía saber desde hace muchísimo tiempo... Aedan no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pues la actual consternación de Link era en parte culpa de él mismo, su padre adoptivo. Y eso era lo de menos, una gota de sudor frío recorrió su sien al recordar otros secretos que le tenía oculto al joven paladín, para protegerlo, pero le estaba ocultado verdades que merecía saber. Sólo suplicaba a las Diosas no tener que revelarlas...

Zelda se encontraba atribulada. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. Se sentía como una perfecta inútil sin poder ayudar a su nana. Y lo que más la hacia sentir impotente era que aunque en una hipotética situación ella supiera hacer el conjuro más difícil de todos, el de curación, no tendría efecto para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno. Las toxinas eran el punto débil de hasta el más poderoso hechicero. Zelda sintió un picor tras sus ojos, sus delgadas manos se apretaban con fuerza, temblando tenuemente, sus labios rosados también tintineaba levemente, y su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta cerrada en donde tenían a su amada maestra.

No podía ser la Princesa del Destino, ni la Diosa Hylia, mucho menos la representación de Nayru. Zelda se sentía tan débil, sin poder ayudar realmente, y el veneno de su propia baja autoestima estaba haciendo estragos en su voluntad y fuerza espiritual. No se había dado cuenta de todas las demostraciones de su fortaleza y los resultados de su propia fuerza. Sólo se auto criticaba sin piedad, reprochandose no haber podido evitar todas esas desgracias a su Nana. Si pudiera desear una cosa, hubiera deseado sufrir ella lo que sufrió Impa y evitarle ese martirio. Y sólo pensó en el causante de tanto dolor a su amada tutora, el ser que usó sus manos para quitarle la vida a los Sheikahs...

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en claro repudio y odio a Khyo... Esa maldita aberración que sólo destilaba de ella desagrado y asco, la más primitiva y puro de sus repudios. Lo odiaba, no había otra palabra. Su maldita voz era un incentivo para desear estar sorda y no oírlo más, su ser era un incentivo para quedar ciega, su esencia era un incentivo para desear estar muerta. Sin embargo había hecho un juramento, y la bella joven sólo se reafirmó una vez más que iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por su mundo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y todos se alertaron y miraron con intensidad a Saria, quien tenía un gesto agotado, pero aliviado. Con sólo eso Zelda tomó una bocanada de aire, en ningún momento se había dado cuenta que contenía la respiración.

—Está bien... Física y mentalmente exhausta, pero fuera de peligro, el veneno no causó daños serios. Está por ahora sedada para que descanse. Nunca había atendido a un Sheikah pero leí de su anatomía, al igual que envejecen el doble de lento que un Hylian normal, se recuperan a ese mismo ritmo. Estará como nueva muy pronto, es muy fuerte—explicó con su tono dulce pero profesional la pequeña joven sonriendo. Zelda estuvo a punto de besarle los pies a Saria, al igual que Zylia. Le agradecieron con lágrimas en los ojos y la jovencita algo sonrojada sólo respondió que no había sido nada. Con aprobación de Saria, Link, Zelda y Zylia pudieron entrar a ver a Impa.

—Aedan...—Saria murmuró el nombre del Arquero, viendo que este no se movía ni mostraba intensiones de ir a ver a la paciente. Iba a exhortarlo a dar el primer paso. Estaba decidida a ser intermediaria para ayudar a su padre adoptivo a enfrentar sus problemas, y mostrando empatía e ir a ver la insconciente Sheikah era un comienzo.

—Iré a cazar—cortó Aedan secamente, escabulléndose de tener que entrar a ese lugar. Se zafó de Saria y saltó de la puerta a los árboles, huyendo. Saria puso un gesto entre serio, triste e irritada al ver la apática reacción del guerrero...

* * *

Impa se encontraba ahora recostada, sólo vestida con su malla, en una cama de madera en la habitación de una completa enfermería doméstica que tenían, humilde pero absolutamente higiénica y funcional. A fin de cuentas, Aedan y Saria eran médicos, y Link tenía nociones, no era menos que tuvieran un centro en condiciones.

—La dejaron como mapache...—dijo Zylia con su usual tono ocurrente, ya que los ojos de Impa estaban morados tenuemente y le daba aspecto a ese curioso animal. Zelda hubiera reído, si no se sintiera tan abatida. También la hubiera reprendido, pero no tenía fuerzas. Link se quedó en la puerta, apoyándose del marco. Zelda y Zylia tomaron asiento cada una a un lado de Impa, acariciando a la Sheikah, acomodando sus cabellos, y agradeciéndole a las Diosas que estuviera a salvo. Zelda se encontraba sin su armadura, dejando sus delgados hombros pálidos a la vista, y su cabello oro totalmente suelto.

Link seguía cruzado de brazos en el umbral, taciturno y serio.

Aaron había sido el maestro de su padre... Parecía una locura. Y eso había significado sólo una cosa, que en su bautismo como heredero del Clan Wyhert, Aaron seguramente fue el que se le encomendó la ceremonia de bautizarlo recién nacido. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Link, al saber que ese hombre había quien lo anunció al mundo como Link Wyhert Lance. Se sintió ilegítimo, y humillado, ya que estuvo desde la más tierna infancia cerca de las fauces del lobo que era Warren. Gruñó enojado y se movió incómodo.

Zelda continuaba sentada a un lado de Impa, le había recogido el cabello plateado, tal como a ella le gustaba portarlo, y se aseguró de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Los delgados dedos de Zelda acariciaron con cariño la mejilla de su nana, suspiró mientras que su hermoso semblante la miraba con tranquilidad mezclada con ansiedad, muy contradictorio. Había pasado bastante tiempo ahí junto a ella, cerca de dos horas, sin moverse ni separarse del lecho de la Sheikah. Al otro lado estaba Zylia, totalmente rendida sentada, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Impa como almohada, Zelda vió como muy tenuemente, en los labios de la Sheikah se formó una diminuta sonrisa somnolienta al sentir cerca a las dos jóvenes que amaba como sus hijas.

Zelda también sonrió enternecida, al ver a Zylia abrazada y acurrucada con Impa como si fuera su progenitora... Y comenzó a recordar una vez más, la razón por la que Zylia tenía muy vagos recuerdos de su madre... Teniendo deseos de llorar por la culpa.

—Se nota que se quieren mucho—comentó con voz ronca Link, acercándose y sentándose en una silla junto a la puerta, a un lateral de Zelda, hablando por inercia realmente, seguía bastante taciturno por lo que debía procesar. Había silencio, Zylia parecía muerta en la profundidad de sus sueños.

—Fue la única que siempre estuvo con nosotros luego... Luego de perder a nuestra madre... Le debo la vida... Creo que usted tiene una relación similar con Sir Kyarat.—respondió Zelda en un hilo débil pero seguro, amable. Mirando a su interlocutor con un sentimiento desconocido, cálido, que a ella misma la abrumaba. Zelda notó un gesto depresivo y perturbado en Link cuando mencionó a Aedan, Zelda continuó:—... Se que fue una noticia abrumante... Pero Sir Kyarat seguramente lo ocultó por protegerlo a usted—enfatizó Zelda con su usual madurez y aplomo.

—Ese infeliz... Fue el que les enseñó a mi padre y a Aedan...—murmuró pavoroso Link.

—Y también enseñó a mi maestra. Eso no cambia lo que ellos son y fueron, nobles guerreros, y casi padres para nosotros. Aaron no mancha lo intachables que son.—reafirmó la Princesa, mirando con una sonrisa el como roncaba tenuemente su hermana, y como Impa sonría pese a su estado tan demacrado.

Link bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera comprendía el torbellino de sentimientos que sentía. Zelda lo observó con atención, y recordó algo que llevaba deseando decirle. Pasó casi media hora de silencio, hasta que Zelda decidió expresar su pesar.

—Ayer no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación pero quiero decirle que no tengo nada que perdonarle... De verdad, no hay rencores. Dejemos eso atrás... Pero quiero que me disculpe el haberle abofeteado, no sabe cuanto me abochorna el haberlo hecho.—mencionó ligeramente avergonzada la joven, apretando sus puños nerviosamente. Link abrió exorbitantemente los ojos al oírle, creyó que sus oídos le hicieron una mala pasada, pero no. Un tono carmesí rodeó las mejillas de Link, mirando directamente a la Princesa. Esta se sintió algo mal al ver sus labios heridos y su ojo golpeado, comenzaba a sanarse pero se notaba claramente esas agresiones, y como olvidarlo, su enorme hematoma en la mejilla.

—Me merecía eso y más. Aaron terminó el trabajo. No se preocupe—dijo amable Link, sonriendo algo divertido, bromeado con sus propias lesiones. Y se atrapó a si mismo haciendo ese gesto, cuando se suponía estaba atribulado... No se daba cuenta los efectos que la joven Diosa tenía sobre él. Se sentía libre junto a ella, despejado, era él, el auténtico. Estaba confundido.

El corazón de Zelda dió un salto al verlo sonreír de manera tan genuina y espontánea, digno de ser enmarcado como una obra de arte sublime. Ambos se veían con fascinación, inmensos océanos con tesoros y secretos ocultos. Ambos eran tan similares, y a la vez tan distintos. No dejaban de observarse extrañados uno al otro. Se preguntaban que enigmas ocultaba uno del otro, porque definitivamente, ambos jóvenes eran un misterio para su compañero y viceversa. No se daban cuenta de qué sucedía, sus almas comenzaban a reconocerse con mayor fuerza.

No se percataron que unos ojos plateados los observaban con ensimismamiento, pero específicamente miraba con intensidad a la Sheikah tendida en el cómodo lecho. Aedan estaba sentado en una rama del árbol cercano al de la casa, mirando por la ventana de ese cuarto, quieto y paralizado. Era una avalancha de pensamientos que azotaba su mente sin misericordia. Atrapado en su propio sentir. Cubriendo medio rostro con la bufanda, miraba con un gesto estático y frío, pero más que todo era perturbado.

Recordó su pasado a detalle, su pasado con Impa, las innumerables experiencias que tuvieron junto con Aliath, como reclutas, como soldados, como guerreros, como caballeros, como amigos, y sólo entre Impa y él, como amantes. No negaba ni olvidaba lo que había ocurrido años atrás, la unión que habían tenido ambos en la forma más íntima, en secreto y sin que nadie supiera de tal verdad. Ni siquiera Aliath.

El secreto mayor guardado por ambos, al punto de estar casi sepultado. Su terco corazón casi le destroza la caja torácica al verla de nuevo de frente a frente. Mentalmente, tal encuentro lo dejó exhausto, y con el corazón desbocado.

No sabía que hacer, cómo actuar. Por primera vez en años se sentía más perdido que nunca. Con rabia, ofuscado y tenso, gruñó sonoramente como un animal y se bajó de lo árboles malhumorado al no poder interpretar su errática razón. Su hijo era el Héroe Legendario, su peor enemigo estaba vivo, los acechaba un demonio aberrante y extremadamente poderoso, y ahora estaba cerca de su antigua... No sabía como nombrarla... ¿Amada?. Demasiadas cosas para procesar en tan poco tiempo. Tomó la decisión de tomar distancia.

* * *

Las infinitas llanuras de Hyrule, más allá de cualquier limite entre las tribus que componen a la nación sagrada por las Diosas. Verdes magníficos recubriendo el precioso sendero de los suelos con infinidad de faunas y vida silvestre, terrenos vírgenes que pocos se aventuraban a recorrer.

El sol alumbraba con intensidad, y el cielo estaba como un zafiro, sin nubes más que las blancas como algodón, el territorio era simplemente una suprema fuente de éxtasis y belleza.

Sin embargo, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, teñirse de las más sombrío y tétricas penumbras, las nubes de tempestad recubrieron la totalidad del territorio, marchitando el magnífico paisaje. La nubes comenzaron a tronar con un fulgor antinatural carmesí, mientras que en medio de las llanuras una brecha interdimensional se abría desgarrando el tiempo y espacio mismo. De tal agujero de gusano, salió glorioso Khyo, corriendo como cuadrúpedo y alzándose de pie dando pesadas zancadas en el mundo encaprichado con las Diosas. El ser puso un gesto de asco, desagrado, pero inmediatamente puso un sádico gesto de felicidad al recordar _a qué_ había vuelto a ese abominable mundo para él.

Abriendo de forma perturbaste, y gruñendo a la infinidad de espacio sólo acompañado con su eco, el demonio desgarró una vez más su torso sonriendo con masoquismo, arrancando de su cuerpo trozos ensangrentados.

Tales tajo caían al suelo, marchitando el césped en el que caían. Una gran neblina negra cubrió los tajos autónomos en el suelo, tomando forma a deformes extremidades, un cuerpo antromorfo, pero desarmado. De esas extremidades unas especies de hilos aparecieron, y ese ente comenzó a tomar forma, armándose como una especie de títere, flácido controlado por los hilos que flotaban hacia arriba.

El títere comenzó a moverse torpemente, miembros gruesos pero lánguidos, de movimientos lerdos y torpes, gruñía, sus facciones eran grotescos dibujos, no facciones reales, lo cual lo hacia aterrador.

Era colosal, ese ser producido por Khyo. Casi tan alto como su amo, aunque mucho más delgado y aparentemente frágil, como muñeco remendado. Su cabeza era deforme y alargada con una mandíbula dibujada con colmillos, y sus ojos absolutamente desproporcionados. La cabeza estaba ladeada, de forma excéntrica.

Sus extremidades eran de formas distintas, retorcidas y para nada simétricas, lo que se suponía era su brazo derecho era una extremidad con un largo tentáculo en forma de látigo, su brazo izquierdo era una extremidad deforme pero en donde debería ir una mano estaba una larga extremidad filosa y delgada como espada. Su torso tenía protuberancias, sus piernas eran sin forma, una más larga que la otra y de grosores distintos, una era pesada como la para de un Dodongo con dos garras, las otra era como la de un felino con sólo tres protuberancias afiladas.

Tenía dos colas, una era como la de un escorpión con un aguijón alzándose peligrosamente, la otra era escamosa como la de un lagarto. Definitivamente este lacayo de Khyo era muchísimo más aterrador al anterior, Aræk. Su "piel" era robuzta y fibrosa, como madera negra. Los hilos flotaban hacia la nada, y ese demonio producto de Khyo se movía torpe, alzando sus extremidades tal como si un titiritero inexistente lo moviera.

—Mi pequeño Tarak...—murmuró con una sardónica y excéntrica ternura el amo de la Frontera, el ser fruto de la combinación de los mayores villanos del pasado. El demonio bautizado como Tarak se estremeció con... ¿Emoción? Ante el llamado de su amo. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo producía un sonido de madera golpeteando.

—Ve, busca a la descendiente de la Sabia del bosque... Saria. Llevala al Templo, y contaminalo. No lo olvides, no seas tan misericordioso con el Héroe como lo fue Aræk.—ordenó el supremo demonio, señalando hacia donde se encontraban los bosques. Tarak comenzó a moverse lerdamente, hacia la dirección que le indicó Khyo, chueco y caminando de forma extraña, tirado con sus hilos. Khyo una vez más sonrió, y se desvaneció de ese mundo, dejando a su súbdito encargarse de encontrar a la más querida de los seis Sabios de parte del Héroe.

* * *

Zelda, Link y Zylia se asombraron cuando vieron despertar a Impa. Todos sonrieron ante la situación.

—¿¡Cómo te sientes Impa!?—preguntó desesperada Zylia mirándola de frente con gran preocupación y tomándola de los hombros con algo de rudeza y poca delicadeza.

—Débil... Pero mañana estaré mejor. No debieron arriesgarse por mi...—dijo Impa. Aunque se sentía agradecida, le frustraba el haber sido una carga para sus aliados.

—Nunca dejo a nadie atrás, vaya acostumbrándose—dijo Link con un tono amigable y determinado. Impa se notaba bastante afectada emocionalmente... Se notaba que seguía sintiéndose culpable por la sangre derramada por sus manos. Zelda tomó con fuerza las manos de Impa.

—¿Que habrías hecho tú en nuestro lugar?—preguntó Zelda a Impa, decididas dejarle claro algo a su Maestra.

—Salvarlos...—murmuró la Sheikah.

—Entonces no nos pidas que hagamos lo contrario—dijo con calidez Zelda, sonriendo a su casi madre, y ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Pero Impa abrió los ojos exorbitantemente, al recordar al que le había salvado la vida... Se sentía como una plaga por haber sido el arma con el que casi Aaron los extermina a todos con esa maldita semilla venenosa. Le debía su integridad a Aedan...

—¿Donde está?—preguntó Impa seria a Link. Este comprendió automáticamente a quien se refería, suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Creo que fuera... No lo sé realmente.—respondió algo tenso el rubio.

—¡Despertó, Lady Impa!... Un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Saria. Por favor beba esto, es una poción roja, ayudará con el dolor y con el tejido dañado. Y le traje una sopa para que coma—dijo con amabilidad Saria, entrando al cuarto irrumpiendo. Llegó con una pequeña bandeja de madera con un frasco de fluido espeso carmesí que Impa reconoció de inmediato con su fuerte aroma, repugnante sin dudas, pero era extremadamente efectivo. Y un tazón de sopa clara de vegetales, humeante y apetitosa, que lograba opacar totalmente el desagradable olor de la poción que estaba a un lado. Con algo de pena, pero no pudiendo rechazar tan alta demostración de hospitalidad, Impa aceptó la bandeja con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, odiaba ser destinataria de tantas atenciones, siempre había sido "alérgica" a las multitudes, y Zelda lo sabía bien. Esta miró a Saria al ver a su nana disimular su desagrado.

Sin embargo, pudo notar más que claro que Impa estaba ocultando toda su perturbación y miedo en su careta de frialdad y seriedad. Sabía que estaba absolutamente destrozada por dentro, dolida y asqueada. Pero quizás el mayor virtud o desperfecto de Impa, era que jamás expresaba su sentir, se tragaba su dolor, dañándose a si misma con tal de no ser una molestia para otros. Impa estaba hecha pedazos en su interior, y por fuera no expresaba ni lo más mínimo de su agónico sentir. Sus manos seguían manchadas.

—Link. ¿Aaron te dijo algo?—preguntó Impa directa, luego de haber dado la debida gratitud a su salvadora y haber consumido lo recetado por la misma. Link la miró consternado.

—Pues no...¿Por qué?—dijo extrañado Link.

—No necesitas respuesta a eso. Tenemos que movernos, los ministros nos traicionaron, son aliados de Aaron, sólo las Diosas sabrá que hará el muy infeliz—gruñó malhumorada Impa. Un poderoso dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atormentarla. Pero dió gracias a que Aaron lo haya comentado nada del pasado de Aedan... Zelda quedó impactada al oír la declaración de Impa, pero tuvo que enfatizar algo.

—Warren es el menor de nuestros problemas... No hemos sabido nada de Khyo. Tanta tranquilidad es demasiado extraño.—confesó consternada la Princesa Zelda, mientras un gélido silencio invadía el aire.

* * *

Al otro lado de la arboleda, en una pequeña cascada se encontraba Aedan, sentado bajo la gran fuente de agua que golpeaba de lleno su espalda desnuda y cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba cerca de los hombros, y miraba perdido al riachuelo que bajaba de la caída de agua, en silencio y hastiado, su mente seguía indagando sin parar.

Salió del agua luego de casi una hora en esa actividad, sólo vestido con un pantalón táctico y botas, fue a la orilla del río donde estaba su arco y Carcaj, distraído en su propia mente. Los árboles rodeaba la ruta de agua, y el cielo azulino alumbraba el sendero. Estaba moviéndose por inercia. Salió totalmente, se puso el chaleco y la bufanda cubriendo medio rostro y se alejó de ahí caminando entre los senderos.

Repentinamente, el cielo azulino comenzó a marchitarse lentamente, tornándose negra, oscura y con nubarrones invadiendo el magnífico azul.

Penurias y miedo, esas eran las sensaciones de ver tal paisaje. Aedan se detuvo en seco, mirando totalmente perplejo y pasmado el cielo que se oscureció inmediatamente. Una tormenta de sangre era lo que se avecinaba...

—Link...—murmuró el arquero alarmado, reconociendo que tal fenómeno debía ser obra del Nemesis de su hijo. Corriendo como un desquiciado el guerrero fue directo desesperado a reunirse con el joven de vestimenta verde.

Zelda vió por la ventana con el cielo se tornó negro, como un frío y tétrico silbido se oyó claramente provenientes de los infinitos bosques de las arboledas de los perdidos. Zelda se puso pálida, su piel se erizó y su estómago se contrajo junto a una aceleración en su pulso al sentir la poderosa y sádica oscuridad que emanaba el bosque, de ser paradisíaco y precioso en pocos instantes se volvió un lugar tétrico y perturbante, la neblina sumió todo el ambiente, el sol se apagó bajo las nubes negras, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y las ramas sufrían siendo remolineadas por un vendaval...

—Khyo está aquí... ¡Debemos irnos ya!—exclamó aterrada Zelda, su voz estaba quebrada. Los presentes ensancharon los ojos.

—Saria, nos vamos, equipa lo necesario ¡No tenemos tiempo!—gritó desesperado Link mientras que el rubio desesperado comenzaba a tomar sus armas. Zelda no fue la excepción, preocupada por el bienestar de Impa ambas hermanas la ayudaron a levantarse para correr.

Saria estaba inmensamente impactada, temblaba y estaba pálida, tenía un pésimo remordimiento... Un dolor al sentir como la oscuridad sumía el bosque sin piedad, marchitando a su paso.

—Link... ¿Qu-qué sucede...?—preguntó la jovencita sintiendo un gran miedo, sudando y al borde de las lágrimas. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan desesperada, le dolía el ser, su alma se destrozaba de pánico. Link se acercó e hincandose la tomó de los hombros.

—Tranquila... No sucederá nada, te prometo que no permitiré que nada te pase, ¿Bien? Pero debemos irnos ahora. Toma tu arco y provisiones, iremos a la casa de la llanura—dijo Link con una sonrisa finida, pero convincente. Estaba tan o más aterrador que su hermana, pero debía darle ánimos. Le secó las lágrimas y Saria comenzó a equiparse.

— _Ay Link... ¿Por qué haces promesas que no puedes cumplir...?—_ preguntó burlón una voz triple dentro de la mente de Link. El susodicho se frenó en seco, con miedo, pálido comenzó a sudar, paralizado por esa maldita voz...

—¡VAMONOS YA, BUSQUEMOS A AEDAN!—vociferó Link autoritario y sumido de adrenalina. Tomó de la mano a Saria y comenzó a jalarla para sacarla de la casa, se percató que Impa estuviera lista para partir, y aunque herida llevaba su enorme dadao ceñida. Salieron de la casa presurosos, corriendo prácticamente. Llegaron a las raíces y comenzaron a caminar entre la espesa neblina, con Link llevando la delantera.

El maldito silencio abrumaba el ambiente, misteriosos sonidos se oían entre los alrededores... Alertándolos... Debían salir de ahí, sus vidas dependían de ellos.

Pero los corazones de Impa, Zelda, Zylia y Link casi se salen de sus cajas torácicas al ver la figura que se alzó frente a ellos, Tarak. Y con un demoníaco gruñido tal bestia dió un tajo con su espada a Link, quien recibió el golpe de lleno pese a que se cubrió con su escudo. Zelda no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—OTRO DEMONIO DE KHYO—gritó cómo demente Zylia mientras que sacaba su katana para defenderse mientras que Link rodaba por el suelo.

—¡LINK!—chilló Saria corriendo hacia el guerrero caído. Inmediatamente Zelda comenzó a preparar un conjuro de luz.

— _Luciak Astaht...—_ pese al pánico la Princesa resitó el conjuro de su libro mientras que un resplandor rodeaba al demonio y comenzaba a consumirlo de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que el excéntrico títere convulsionara.

—¡IMPA TU TRAS DE NOSOTROS, ZYLIA ATAQUE CONMIGO!—ordenó Zelda y su hermana asintió. Impa iba a refutar pero se dió cuenta que sus pies estaba encadenados al suelo con un hechizo de Zelda.

—¡ZELDA!—gritó Impa al ver que su pupila la había inmovilizado para que no interviniera en el combate. Zelda y Zylia se prepararon y corriendo junta, Zelda apareció en sus manos no dos estelas de magia como acostumbraba sino una gran espada hecha de luz de doble filo, casi tan larga como la Espada Maestra. Al unísono, ambas hermanas saltaron sobre el demonio apuntando sus armas a la "cabeza" del títere. Pero este se defendió con su látigo, golpeando a ambas en el aire hacia un lado, evadiendo el golpe. Ambas hermana cayeron una sobre otras, aunque dolidas, sonriendo de par en par, porque Tarak había caído en la ingeniosa trampa de las dos aristócratas. En el torso del demonio comenzó a brillar unos caracteres dorados, y a un lado tenía pegado un pedazo de pergamino con un sello explosivo en el, cortesía de Zelda y Zylia, respectivamente. Habían logrado rozar al demonio para ponerle los explosivos.

—Tres... Dos... ¡Ka-boom!—gritó Zylia, y en ese momento ambos sellos explotaron sin piedad causando que ese ser gruñera como animal muriendo y que una nube de humo cubriera el lugar por la explosión. Link se levantó, aún aturdido, y vió la fuente de la estruendosa explosión. La nube se disipó, y al aclararse, el demonio estaba intacto, ni siquiera se movilizó del lugar pese a su alarido.

Zelda y Zylia se pusieron se nuevo en guardia, pero algo horrendo sucedió, unas raíces brotaron del piso, marchitos y oscuros, que se enredaron alrededor de las Princesas inmovilizándolas, atrapadas. Pese a que intentaba zafarse con hechizos era inútil.

Link se percató como la atención del títere fue directa hacia la persona que tenía de lado, a Saria. A Link se le cayó el alma al ver como el demonio miraba con fijeza sólo a Saria, sin interesarle el resto. La adrenalina y el terror iba en aumento.

El rubio se interpuso entre ambos, defendiendo a Saria.

—No... Te... Atrevas Khyo...—amenazó Link en un susurro, sabiendo que pese a que no estaba físicamente, su Nemesis lo oía.

Un momento de silencio sumió el ambiente. Antes de que Link diera un grito de guerra blandiendo la Espada Maestra. Corrió directo a Tarak, sin freno ni meditaciones a atacarlo en un tajo horizontal.

El lerdo demonio bloqueó el tajo con su espada, y con el látigo lo enredó en el cuello de Link y comenzó a estrangularlo, rápida lo alzó y lo lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo girar al joven por el piso.

Y antes de que el rubio reaccionara el excéntrico oponente se lanzó a dar una estocada contra el piso para empalar a Link en el suelo, pero el demonio no se esperó la poderosa embestida de alguien externo que lo sacó a un lado, salvando al paladín.

Aedan entró en escena y sacó su arca luego de haber hecho retroceder al infernal enemigo con fuerza bruta.

—¡Arriba! ¡Yo lo entretengo!—ordenó el pelinegro.

Inmediatamente el demonio atacó a Aedan con un tajo vertical hacia abajo, el cual Aedan bloqueó con su arco, haciéndolo un lado. Corrió y disparó una flecha a quema ropa en la cabeza de la bestia, y mientras estaba distraída dió una patada seca al torso del mounstruoso sacándolo impulsado hacia atrás. Un simple Hylian contra un demonio, y este último estaba en aprietos ante la descomunal fuerza y habilidad del Arquero.

Erizandose con rabia el demonio embistió contra Aedan, quien lo esquivó con un simple movimiento lateral, pero no se esperó que el látigo de la bestia lo agarrará de pies. Aedan dió un quejido cuando Tarak lo alzó con los pies atrapados con el látigo y lo azotaba contra el suelo con brutalidad. El arquero quedó boca arriba, viendo como Tarak estaba a punto de atravesar su pecho con la espada...

—¡AEDAN!—exclamaron Link y Saria.

Pero en un chirrido de metal contra metal, Impa se interpuso entre Aedan y Tarak, detenido a duras penas el tajo con su Dadao. Se había liberado de encantamiento de Zelda, y aunque herida y agotada no le restó para estar en condiciones de salvar a su compañero. Sin embargo el demonio los entrampó a ambos también con raíces del suelo que los atraparon uno sobre el otro en el suelo, sin poder moverse. La situación era terrible.

Link se levantó una vez más, furioso, y vió como Tarak se acercaba a él, y quedaban frente a frente, el rubio delante de Saria para protegerla de ese ser...

—Me entrego... ¿Es lo que quieres? Tómame entonces, pero no a Saria... Has lo que quieras conmigo... Pero no les hagas daño—suplicó Link. Aedan casi se les desobirtan los ojos al ver que Link se entregaba a cambio por Saria. En ese momento sintió una opresión en su pecho, al darse cuenta que ese ser iba por su hija. Tarak se quedó estático, sin moverse... Sin embargo, de un momento a otro le dió un brutal golpe con la hoja de la Espada a Link en la cara derribándolo a un lado. Saria temblaba y lloraba, estaba demasiado perturbada como para actuar, obra del amo de la Frontera.

— _No Link... No puedo cumplir tus demandas...—_ murmuró burlón y sardónico Khyo dentro de la cabeza de Link, sádico y cínico, y ante la expectación de todas, Tarak comenzó a entrar dentro del cuerpo de Saria como una entidad fantasmagórica, poseyéndola.

—¡NOOO!—gritaron todos los guerreros antes de que Saria gritara del más puro dolor, dando chillidos salvajes de sufrimiento. No podían asimilarlo, que la chica era una de las Sabias. La tuvieron a un lado, y ahora Khyo la estaba poseyendo tal como hizo con Impa.

La pobre chica gritaba con desesperación y dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo. Link con desesperación la tomaba mientras que la jovencita convulsionaba y de sus ojos caían lágrimas de sangre. Una tétrica y horrorosa escena que destrozaba el corazón de Link. Hasta que la joven se quedó absolutamente inmóvil...

—Saria...—Las pupilas de Link se dilataron, mientras unas lágrimas invadían sus ojos, con el Alma en la garganta, y el dolor desesperándolo, destrozándolo por dentro. El desgarrador silencio lo torturaba. Repentinamente, la piel pálida de la jovencita comenzó a emanar una especie de aura sombría, moviéndose levemente. Link se levantó y retrocedió, pasmado mientras que los ojos de la jovencita se abrían de para en par, totalmente blancos, tal como los de Khyo.

—No...—repetía Link en Shock.

—Lo lamento Link...—dijo sarcástico Khyo, mediante Saria, su voz triple sonaba junta a la cálida de ella.

—Tomame a mi... No a ella, no lo hagas...—suplicó una vez más Link, con sus ojos llorosos pero sin soltar llanto.

—A su debido tiempo... A su debido tiempo... Pero por ahora, te esperaré en el Templo del Bosque. No le haré ni un rasguño a tu hermanita mientras te espero, lo prometo. Porque la torturaré sólo cuando tu estés presente para que lo disfrutes conmigo...—expresó con demencia el demonio usando como medio a Saria para hablar. Inmediatamente, la jovencita poseída se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia los bosques perdidos a una velocidad inhumana.

—¡NO KHYO! ¡MATAME A MI! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑ...!—El joven Héroe se detuvo en seco en sus descontrolados alaridos, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, un inmenso dolor comenzó a poseerlo, cada fibra de su cuerpo era martirizado, su vista se volvió oscura, perdiendo el equilibrio, Link cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, derrotado. Oía como gritaban su nombre, pero sólo terminó oyendo el vacío, y su mente terminó por vagar en el infinito de la insconciencia...

* * *

— _Link... Despierta.—_ murmuró una voz masculina, amable, pero seria.

— _¿¡Ya se murió!?—_ preguntó jocoso una segunda voz, sonaba similar a la primera, pero a la vez eran diferentes...

— _Por supuesto que no... ¡Vamos, arriba_!—respondió una tercera. Similar al resto...

Link comenzó a abrir los ojos, pausadamente. Sus ojos fueron invadido por la luz, que le molestó de sobremanera. Aturdido el joven héroe comenzó a levantarse, sintiendo un horroroso dolor de cabeza, su vista nublaba, y sus miembros entumecidos. Se fijó, que lo rodeaban cuatro entidades, sus espíritus. El Héroe Celestial, el Héroe del Crepúsculo, el Héroe del renacimiento y el Héroe de los Guerreros. El quinto, el Héroe del Tiempo, tal ser de forma esquelética, los miraba a cierta distancia con brazos cruzados, y su ojo carmesí clavado sobre Link.

Este último se quedó extrañado al ver de nuevo a sus espíritus... De hecho, se dió cuenta que tenía varios días sin oírlos de nuevo.

—Porque preparábamos este sitio para ti—respondió el Héroe de los Guerreros, sonriendo tenuemente, respondiendo una pregunta que Link sólo pensó. Este se sorprendió ante la respuesta, y vió como los Héroes se hacia a un lado y le mostraba tal lugar, un espacio casi infinito, iluminado por una luz blanca opaca, el habiente era levemente nublado, y al fondo del lugar, se notaba una especie de castillo, tan majestuoso como el de Hyrule... ¿No sería..?

—Estamos en una dimensión espiritual, aquí, podrás hacer lo que gustes, tus cincos sentidos son perfectamente funcionales. Lo que pase aquí, no afectará a tu cuerpo en el mundo real. Te hemos traído para iniciar con tu preparación. Llevas en tus venas la sangre de los Héroes legendarios. Estás destinado a convertirte en el guardián que cuentan las leyendas, y como tal, te corresponde y debes aprender todo lo que como tus vidas pasadas, hemos aprendido.—explicó rápidamente el Héroe del renacimiento, mirando con sus ojos zafiros a Link, quien por fin se ponía de pie, y notaba que sólo llevaba consigo su espada y escudo.

—No... Saria... Debo rescatarla, no puedo perder tiempo ¡Khyo la tiene!—exclamó desesperado el joven héroe, al borde de los nervios y temblando.

—Escuchanos Link. Debes de oír, necesitas aprender lo necesario para avanzar en esta recta que te espera.—dijo más serio el Héroe de Crepúsculo, dejando de lado su porte burlezco, y tomando determinación. Comprendían perfectamente la desesperación del joven. Ya se referían a él de forma más familiar.

—¡No! ¡Debo salir de aquí, debo ir al Templo del Bosque! No necesito aprender... ¡Debo salvar a mi hermana!—espetó insolente Link a sus maestros.

—Cuando entenderás... No puedes. No tienes el poder de enfrentar al actual lacayo de Khyo. Eres débil. Estás destinado a ser el que luche por Hyrule y ser su rayo de esperanza entre las tinieblas, pero con tu poder actual, eres una vergüenza para los que portamos alguna vez el sayo que portas ahora, y una humillación para los que blandimos alguna vez la Espada que ahora blandes. Alzas esa arma con furia, rabia, sed de conflicto. Crees que controlas un poder divino, cuando no te controlas ni a ti mismo ni a tus impulsos. Sin valor la Espada no tiene ningún poder, lo he dicho en el pasado, y lo repetiré hasta que las Diosas me quieran con vida. Si quieres vivir lo suficiente para honrar lo que tu título representa, nunca olvides esas palabras. Las Diosas te eligieron por algo, pero he de admitir que no logro comprender el por qué te ungieron. No es una sugerencia, aprenderás lo que debas aprender para cumplir tu destino, está en tus manos seleccionar si aceptas voluntariamente, o si debemos imponernos—espetó con fiereza el más frío e intimidante de los Héroes, el Héroe del Tiempo, con su voz profunda y fantasmagórica, mientras daba pesados pasos acercándose a Link y quedar frente a frente con él, doblándole casi la estatura. Link miró con consternación al titánico stalfo, y sintió una gran humillación y estocada a su orgullo ante las palabras del frívolo guerrero. Sintiendo como tales vocablos lo desarmaban sin piedad.

Los demás Héroes miraron con desaprobación al Stalfo, pero tampoco intervinieron. Concordaban con él, era verdad lo que había dicho, pero la forma de decirlo distaba absolutamente de ser la apropiada de dirigirse a su nuevo pupilo.

Link duró meditando las palabras, sintiéndose ínfimo ante sus espíritus. Perturbado y tembloroso de la perplejidad y la presión.

Silencio, silencio y más silencio. Y guiado por el fuego de su ser, lo mas remoto de si, asintió.

—Acepto...—

—Entonces has tu juramento. Jura que lucharás por Hyrule, por las Diosas, por todo ser viviente inocente presa de las inmisericordes garras de la oscuridad. Que guerrearas por el honor, la gloria y santificación de todo lo que compone nuestro mundo. Que nunca blandirás una Espada presa del odio, de la violencia o de la sed de sangre, sino por tu valor, osadía y coraje. Y lo más importante, que avanzarás a tu destino con tu última gota de alma derramada, con el último aliento de tu ser, y el con el último pálpito de tu corazón. Que te alzarás por tu Reino recorriendo los mas infinitos cielos—resitó el Héroe Celestial, mirando con cordialidad y seriedad al joven paladín, al la vez que el resto lo observaba.

—Entre los confines e infinidades del tiempo...—continuó el Héroe del Tiempo.

—Salvando tu mundo, y los otros como luz de vida...—siguió el Héroe del Crepúsculo.

—En esta vida, y en las próximas, sin importar lo que depare el destino. Vida o muerte, gloria o fracaso, pelearás por hacer lo correcto—complementó el Héroe del Renacimiento.

—Luchando por tus hermanos, aliados, camaradas y amigos, dando tu vida si se requiere por mantener la luz y la paz de nuestros mundos—terminó el Héroe de los Guerreros.

Link comprendió que era un juramento similar al de caballería, meditó unos instantes, y siguiendo la tradición, tomó la Espada Maestra, clavándola contra el suelo, y pese a la consternación el joven se arrodilló frente a los Espíritus y la Espada Maestra, inclinando su rostro.

—Lo juro—expresó con determinación Link, con voz firme y contundente, ocultando sus inseguridades y penas, la parte más recóndita de él lo controlaba, no permitiendo que el miedo siguiera obstruyendo su juicio. Tenía que salvar a Saria, tenía que proteger a Hyrule, tenía que derrotar a Khyo...

—De ahora en adelante, durante tu periplo, seremos tus maestros, y tú, nuestro alumno—estipularon el quinteto de espíritus, uniendo sus voces en un perfecto unísono.

—Deberás aprender el significado de ser un verdadero héroe—dijo el Héroe del Tiempo.

—Buscar tu paz interior, y controlar tu ser, tu alma, tu espíritu, antes de pretender controlar una espada—explicó el Héroe del Renacimiento.

—Refinar lo que te conecta con este mundo, los sentidos que te orientan en la realidad—mencionó el Héroe del Crepúsculo.

—Cultivar la gran paciencia, la sabiduría y la prudencia—explicó el Héroe Celestial con su usual tono apacible y tranquilo.

—Y explotar tu podería, fuerza y osadía que te llevará a ser un digno paladín—dijo el Heroe de los Guerrero, con su tono enérgico y poderoso.

Link suspiró abrumado, en silencio, bajando el semblante ya de nuevo de pie. Meditó una vez más, una de miles, sobre su destino.

Un camino turbulento, una vía llena de inesperados sucesos, bañado de sangre, de oscuridad y maldad. Sintió el ardiente deseo de salvar a su amada hermana, sacarla de las garras de su Nemesis. No podía, era demasiado débil, sin la suficiente fuerza para luchar, ni la sabiduría para enfrentar con madurez lo que se avecinaba. Asqueado y atribulado volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, tratando de calmar su mente estrepitosa y errática. Su mirada perdida y vacía fue a parar al suelo.

Tenía miedo. Lo admitía. Le aterraba lo que le esperaba el futuro. Le daba pavor, pánico y perturbación. No podía evitarlo.

Unas palabras que su Padre le dijo en su infancia regresaron a su mente, simples, sencillas, elementales pero muy verdaderas e importantes de recordar:

 _"El valor no es la ausencia de miedo. Si no tuvieramos miedos no seríamos seres vivos. El valor es el coraje que tenemos de pararnos ante nuestros temores, y superarlos con nuestra fuerza de voluntad"_

Los ojos de Link se posaron en los Héroes que tenía frente a sí. Se veían llenos de seguridad, experiencia y fortaleza, no era para menos, eran los Héroes más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, Khyo había mencionado que reviviría el miedo de cada uno de esos espíritus, que lo torturaría con ellos. Eso demostraba que hasta los seres que eran supremos y legítimos Héroes también habían sido presas del miedo.

Sin embargo, aunque tal reflexión había apagado parte de la tribulación dentro de Link, no borraba el miedo que sentía y lo ínfimo e inútil que se sentía de lado de tan titánica misión. Y su mente sólo pudo ir orientada en fascinación y curiosidad al precioso semblante de la Princesa Zelda. Meditar en su voz, su esencia, sus palabras, sólo logró borrar de si cada ápice de duda y cobardía. Lucharía a fin de ser un digno aliado de Zelda. Cuando no comprendía que su corazón deseaba luchar nada más y nada menos por reencontrar el amor de su Diosa adorada...

—Que así sea—espetó Link con un gesto determinado y lleno de valor, asombrando a sus mentores, aún con miedo, pero con la determinación suficiente de luchar por superarse, mejorar y cumplir con su destino a como diera lugar. Los Héroes sonrieron complacidos, excepto el Stalfo.

—En ese caso... Yo seré el primero en divertirme contigo, chico—dijo mandón y divertido el Héroe de los Guerreros de Hyrule, sonriendo de par en par en su semblante más adulto que Link, pero extremadamente similares. Link asintió con cierta timidez, pero con convicción. El Héroe de los Guerreros caminó enérgico hacia adelante, alejándose del resto de espíritus y haciéndole marcadas señas a Link de que se acercara, y este obedeció, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Se alejaron unos metros más, hasta quedar frente a frente con cinco metros de distancia. Y de repente un resplandor dorado apareció alrededor de ellos, una circunferencia se marcó alrededor de los dos guerreros, encerrándolos dentro, teniendo un diámetro de diez metros. La sonrisa del espíritu se ensanchó más.

—Bien... Iniciemos con algo simple, un duelo. El que logre acertar un golpe mortal o que saque al otro del círculo, queda triunfante. Aunque ni sé para qué me explico, ya sé quien será el ganador...—dijo el Espíritu frente a Link con algo de arrogancia fingida, apareciendo en su mano una Espada, una especie de copia de la Espada Maestra, aunque era totalmente blanca y negra, y un escudo Hylian de las mismas tonalidades. Se puso rápidamente en guardia. Link sonrió divertido ante el alardeo del Espíritu, mientras que con lentitud sacaba la auténtica Espada Maestra y el escudo Hylian. Se puso también en guardia rápidamente, mirando fijamente a su oponente. Sin embargo el más confiado era el Espíritu, obviamente, tenía casi todas las probabilidades de ganar.

Los otros cuatro espíritus miraba expectantes lo que sería un combate bastante interesante, quizás.

El Héroe del Tiempo miraba con especial atención (Y desagrado) al joven Link, clavando su semblante sobre el joven.

—No es más que un infante inmaduro e impulsivo...—gruñó el titánico Stalfo con molestia, a nadie en específico, y a un tono bajo y murmurante sólo para él.

—Todos fuimos infantes inmaduros e impulsivos, y logramos cumplir con nuestros destinos. Si las Diosas lo eligieron ¿Quienes somos nosotros para poner en duda ese designio?—comentó el Héroe de Renacimiento con un tono neutral, pero directo, no quitando la vista del campo de batalla. Ante esos vocablos el fantasmagórico esqueleto no pudo hacer más que guardar silencio.

—El más majestuoso árbol inició siendo una ínfima semilla...—susurró el Héroe Celestial, confiando en el nuevo elegido por las Diosas.

—Vamos chico, muestrame que no eres sólo una cara bonita—volvió a retar el Espíritu que enfrentaba a Link, tratando de provocarlo, y lo logró.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Link alzó su arma y soltando un grito de guerra comenzó a correr con fiereza directo a atacar con bestialidad y fuerza al espíritu que lo esperaba ansioso...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

:D Quedó épico creo... Pobre Saria... Ha de ser espantoso estar bajo el dominio de un ser como Khyo... Ya mencionaba una lectora (Egrett xD) que le daba miedo que Saria fuera obviamente una sabia.

Por cierto, hablando de Egretts (?) La susodicha hizo un magnífico ArtWork de Zelda de Génesis, que le quedó espectacular, pasen por su DA para verlo.

Y yo hice un ArtWork, más o menos, de Tarak, el actual y segundo titán... La verdad no estoy seguro de si publicarlo o no en mi DA. Diganme en sus comentarios si desean que lo publique para que puedan verlo.

Quiero avisar que como aseguré, si actualizaré Crónicas de la Adversidad, mi fic Lemon paralelo a este. Sin embargo de verdad estuve extremadamente ocupado esta semana, a duras penas pude terminar este cap hoy. Pero no se preocupen, tendrán su capítulo, es un fic bastante intenso y romántico, sin embargo modifiqué la categoría, es tragedia y romance. Pronto lo publicaré, esperó que esta semana que sigue.

Muchisimas gracias a los reviews, seguidores y favs. Opinen que les pareció el cap del día de hoy. La próxima semana nos espera un gran combate, nada menos que Link contra uno de sus vidas pasadas :'D Además, obvio, ZeLink, damas y caballeros. Y de los dos amantes sufridos... Pobre Impa y Aedan, bueno pobre Impa, Aedan no merece piedad (? Estos también irán encarándose, no podrán vivir siempre rehuyendose uno al otro.

En fin, muchos saludos y abrazos chicos. ¡No vemos la próxima semana!


	14. Anarquía

**Capítulo XIV: Anarquía**

Dando un grito de guerra, Link corrió con fiereza en contra de su oponente fantasmagórico oponente con un tajo vertical... Había entrenado con un guerrero extremadamente estricto, Aedan. ¿Que tan difícil podía ser un entrenamiento con sus antepasados? Un pensamiento absolutamente errado.

Link abrió los ojos al ver que su espada no cortó a la mitad a su oponente, este se había hecho a un lado, un milimetrizado movimiento lateral que esquivó perfectamente el tajo de Link. Con una sardónica sonrisa, el Héroe de los Guerreros ni dejó respirar a su pupilo, antes de darle un brutal cabezazo directo a la frente de Link, haciéndolo retroceder adolorido.

El joven tambaleó luego de gruñir dolido, agitó su cabeza recuperando la compostura volvió a mirar a su oponente, quien lo esperaba quieto y en porte engreído. Link bufó enojado y volvió a dar un tajo horizontal para cortarle la cabeza al Espíritu, pero este lo bloqueó sin la más remota dificultad con su escudo.

—Jaja... Ay chico, estás más flaco y débil que un wolfo vegano—Se burló divertido el Héroe especializado en la fortaleza física. De un empujón sacó impulsado a Link hacia atrás.

Link quedó hincado, y miró frustrado a su oponente, que le devolvía la celeste mirada con una sonrisa de medio lado. Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente, fría. Miró a un lado, los otros espíritus lo miraban con gestos indescifrables. Volvió a mirar a su oponente. Suspiró pesadamente, apretó fuerte su espada y escudo, pensando en como enfrentar a su oponente... Vió que el espíritu era notablemente pesado, su contextura era fornida y gruesa, superior incluso a los otros Espíritus. Su desventaja debía ser su lentitud y pesadez.

Con tal pensamiento en mente Link tomó de nuevo su posición y corrió en contra del oponente para darle una estocada, y el Héroe lo esperaba quieto, pero de repente Link dió un salto antes de darle la estocada y estando lo suficientemente cerca, dando un mortal justo sobre el Héroe. Estado en el aire sobre el Espíritu, Link planeaba darle un corte en la cabeza desde arriba, en un movimiento fugaz en los pocos instantes en la que estaría en el aire encima del oponente, dando uso de su aparente ventaja, la agilidad.

Todo pareció salir a la perfección, Link estaba por cortar el cráneo del Espíritu, pero este dió una total sorpresa, movió la Espada Maestra falsa a una velocidad imposible, dando un tajo que detuvo el de Link en un chirrido de acero.

El chico gruñó enojado cayendo detrás del Héroe de los Guerreros, aterrizando de la voltereta, pero no pudo ni siquiera maldecir como debía ser, porque ya le había acertado una patada en la espalda que lo sacó rodando impulsado hacia adelante.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Había olvidado lo divertido que era esto!—exclamó riendo a carcajadas el Espíritu viendo como Link apenas se recuperaba del movimiento. El poderoso maestro decidió dejarse de contemplaciones, y corrió directo a darle tajos sucesivos y poderosos a Link.

El susodicho apenas pudo ponerse de pie y defenderse con dificultad de los titánicos tajos que en realidad le dolía en la extremidades detener. Sin embargo seguía, sufrido e imparable, defendiéndose de los frenéticos tajos horizontales y verticales como diagonales dados por el ente espiritual.

Por fin Link pudo dar con una abertura en la defensa del Espíritu, dando un tajo seco diagonal hacia abajo, el chico forzó al espíritu defenderse con el Escudo, sin saber que eso quería hacer Link, abrir de par en par la protección del vientre del espíritu, ya que tenía el escudo hacia arriba, y su espada a un lado, dejando vulnerable esa parte del cuerpo del oponente.

Link no perdió tiempo y dió un elegante giro dándole un escudaso en la cara al héroe de los Guerreros, se infló orgulloso por acertar el primer golpe a su arduo oponente, y aprovechando la abertura, Link dió una precisa y mortal estocada directo al estómago del oponente. Pero lo que no se esperó fue que el Espíritu sonrió sarcástico, recuperándose de lo aturdido, se hizo medio lado, esquivando perfectamente la estocada, y guardando su espada y escudo en un instante dejando libre sus manos, tomó a Link por el cuello, con ambas manos la espalda del joven contra el pecho del espíritu. Link supo perfectamente lo que su Espíritu le haría...

—Oh Mier... ¡AHHHHHRRRGGG!—gritó adolorido Link al sentir como su cuello era quebrado totalmente en manos de su maestro. Si hubiera sido en el mundo real habría muerto. Esa Dimensión les daba esa ventaja...

—Auch... Eso debió doler...—dijo divertido el Héroe del Crepúsculo.

—No sabía que los cuellos podían partirse también de esa forma...—murmuró el Héroe del Renacimiento conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas soltar una carcajada ante el grito de dolor del pobre Link, llevó una mano a sus labios para disimular la sonrisa.

El Héroe Celestial sonrió de par en par mientras que soltaba mudas carcajadas.

El Héroe de las Sombras sólo llevó una huesuda mano a su rostro, palma contra su cara en señal de decepción y vergüenza ajena.

El Héroe de los Guerreros sólo rió aún más sonoramente, mientras que le reacomodaba el cuello a Link y lo pateaba de nuevo en la espalda, haciéndolo rodar por el piso. Link de nuevo gritó en alaridos al sentir como le arreglaban su dislocado cuello con un rudo movimiento igual al primero. Se levantó prácticamente después de tragar tierra, estando a dos metros de su oponente, se dió media vuelta quedando frente a frente. Link estaba notablemente frustrado y molesto ante las burlas de sus maestros. Corriendo de nuevo contra su tutor, las pupilas de Link estaba dilataba y desprendían rabia. El Guerrero elegido sólo sonrió de nuevo, esperando a Link. Subestimándole.

Lo que no se esperó fue las frenéticas estocada y poderosos tajos que le propinó su alumno. No tenía técnica, no tenía estrategias, Link sólo atacaba como una fiera sin control gruñendo con enojo.

El espíritu al inicio sólo bloqueaba con facilidad los tajos de su pupilo, burlándose y divertido. Sin embargo cada estocada de Link se volvía más fiera y despiadada que el anterior. Los nervios del Espíritu crecían al ver el gesto tan desquiciado y salvaje de su joven alumno, imparable. El Héroe del Renacimiento veía a Link con gran desconcierto.

El Héroe de los Guerreros se vió en apuros cuando su fiero pupilo le dió un tajo tan brutal que le desvió el escudo, y sucesivamente el joven le dió una patada en el estómago al Espíritu, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

Y sin siquiera pasara un momento la Espada de Link ya estaba directa a clavarse en el pecho del Héroe espiritual en una certera y despiadada estocada. Los ojos de Link se alumbraban en cada milisegundo que pasaba y que se acercaba a la victoria...

Pero un tajo de otra espada desvío la estocada, espíritu se defendió.

—Ok... Esto va en serio—espetando con severidad pero divertido, el espíritu comenzó a dar un certero conjuto de tajos a todas direcciones y ángulos contra Link, quien sorprendido veía como su ventaja se Iba poco a poco por la borda ante su intrépido y osado oponente

Intentaba dar contraataques entre las mínimas aberturas de la defensa del Espíritu, pero atacarlo era como intentar de empujar un muro macizo. Imposible. Cada tajo del Espíritu hacia retroceder un paso a Link por la fuerza bruta, se estaba acertando acercando al límite de la circunferencia, y el Espíritu tenía claras intensiones de sacar al chico del límite. Estaba a punto de dar la última estocada para sacar a Link del límite, pero el joven héroe nunca se rindió y saltó a un lado, para dar un tajo al rostro del Espíritu.

Sorpresivamente, Link logró cortarle el pómulo al Héroe, un tenue corte, pero profundo. Todos miraron sorprendidos a que el chico logró darle un corte al experimentado guerrero.

De nuevo comenzaron con un reñido sucesión de chirridos metálicos mientras que ambas armas se enfrentaban sin piedad. El combate estaba igualado, y Link estaba jadeante. Sin esperarse el golpe, el Espíritu le dió un escudaso en la cara haciéndolo retroceder y caer boca arriba.

Lo siguiente que Link vió fue como el Espíritu saltaba en un grito de guerra a empalar a Link contra el suelo. El joven abrió como platos los ojos y rodó por el piso para evitar la estocada. Antes de que el Espíritu arrancará la Espada Link desde el suelo le acertó una patada en la cara, y se levantó quedando detrás del Héroe espiritual. Como simio se trepó a la espalda del Héroe y guardando su espada y escudo el joven chico pasó un brazo por el cuello del Héroe espiritual y comenzó a estrangularlo.

El Héroe espiritual se levantó alarmado, llevando en la espalda a su pupilo que lo estaba ahorcando sin piedad. Intentaba desesperado quitárselo de encima con movimientos fuertes pero Link estaba ceñido a el decidido a derrotarlo con una determinación palpable. Sin embargo, el espíritu con gran sorna y diversión bajó su semblante ocultando sus ojos bajo el cabello, pero una sonrisa macabra se ensanchó en su rostro... Y sin esperar demasiado, el espíritu dió un salto con Link en su espalda... Pero para caer de espalda, sobre Link.

Los ciento diez kilos de masa muscular cayeron sobre los setenta y cinco de Link, aplastándolo en la caída y haciendo gritar de nuevo al chico.

—Diosas esto es mejor de lo que creí...—Se burló de nuevo el Héroe del Crepúsculo soltando una carcajada sonora y sosteniéndose el estómago por la desmedida risa que le robó el aliento. Todos los espíritus contenían la risa casi llorando por lo mismo. El Héroe de los Guerreros se levantó, quitándose de encima de Link, quien tosía estando el Shock por el dolor. El espíritu rió sonoramente, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—Oye no nos servirá muerto...—susurró el Héroe del Renacimiento haciendo muchas para contener la burlona sonrisa.

—¿Te rindes?—preguntó divertido el guerrero mirando al suelo a Link. Más sin embargo no se esperó que su pupilo le diera una patada a los tobillos que le hizo tambalearse.

—Seré débil y una vergüenza para ustedes, pero jamás me rindo—espetó con enojo Link levantándose y aprovechando la distracción para darle un tajo vertical hacia abajo al Espíritu, y este a duras penas pudo bloquear.

Y comenzaron de nuevo, un infrenable duelo de tajos y estocada fieras con secos y fríos sonidos metálicos, impactos brutales en segundo a una extrema velocidad. Ambos guerreros se veían igualados entre los ojos se cualquiera ahora ninguna cedía y conseguía terreno, sin poder ninguno al otro.

—¡Ya basta! Deja de jugar perdiendo el tiempo y acaba de una vez, has tenido veintisiete oportunidades de derrotarlo y no lo has acabado, deliberadamente.—rugió estruendoso el Héroe del Tiempo mirando con clara desaprobación a Espíritu que Link enfrentaba. Este último quedó enmudecido al oír que no había sido derrotado por piedad. Un silencio incómodo sumió el ambiente...

Inmediatamente el Héroe de los Guerreros frunció el ceño claramente molesto por la intromisión de su semejante.

—Se nos ordenó a cada uno entrenar cómo viéramos adecuado ¿No? No te entrometas—gruñó el Héroe de los Guerreros con clara molestia.

—Frente a mi sólo está niño jugando con otro. Si se supone que eres el maestro y no pones compostura, ¿qué se puede esperar de tu alumno?—contestó ácido el Stalfo, dando un paso altanero y fúrico es histeria y enojo.

— _Y lo dice el que casi me mata la primera vez...—_ pensó sarcástico Link al ver que ese Stalfo no era el ser con la mayor moral para hablar de compostura luego del arrebato de furia en la que casi lo matan por decir lo que creía de la Princesa. Claramente Link aún no comprendía el por qué de la rabia desmedida que tuvieron sus espíritus... No aún. Su alma no terminaba de reconocer al de su amada.

—Busca tu muerte natural, chiquillo estúpido—vociferó con rabia y vergüenza el Stalfo poniéndose ante Link, en posición intimidatoria, ante la burla de su pupilo. Link estuvo tentado a tragar saliva, pero mantuvo un porte firme no dispuesto a demostrar nerviosismo. Y se maldijo a si mismo por olvidar el infimo detalle que sus espíritus podían leerle la mente.

—Ya dejen el melodrama... Vamos chico—ordenó el Héroe de los Guerreros alejándose totalmente del resto de sus semejantes. Link siguió algo confundido al Espíritu, agradeciéndole a las Diosas poder alejarse del Stalfo. Seguía jadeante, sus miembros estaba adoloridos y tensados, y de su frente caían espesas gotas de sudor por el arduo ejercicio. Pero su espíritu ni siquiera parecía haberse despeinado, sólo tenía el tenue corte en la mejilla. Sin comprender del todo la situación y guardando silencio, Link sólo asintió y siguió al Espíritu.

* * *

Caminaron y caminaron en tal espacio infinito y vacío, hasta el punto de que al horizonte ya no se podía ver ni el castillo, ni a los demás espíritus que se quedaron de pie en donde estaban.

—¿Y qué demonios le sucede a él?—preguntó claramente disgustado Link, asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente alejado para quejarse del Stalfo con su maestro. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco al olvidar el pequeño detalle que posiblemente el Héroe de los Guerreros lo reprendería severamente por el tono que usó. Pero no pasó tal cosa.

—Escucha, Link... Tú, el Héroe de Tiempo, los demás, y yo, nacimos siendo cada uno el mismo. Todos nacimos siendo el mismo acero en manos de distintos herreros, nuestros destinos. Teniendo todos la misma esencia y alma—explicó rápidamente y con seriedad el espíritu de los Guerreros, caminando a paso firme mientras que su bufanda se meneaba con sus zancadas.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué todos son tan distintos a... Mi?—preguntó claramente confundido Link, mirando con curiosidad a su maestro que estaba delante de él caminando.

—Porque tal como el acero en diferentes manos, las circunstancias y nuestros destinos nos forjaron a todos de maneras distintas. Tu tienes la misma esencia que todos nosotros, pero no eres una copia, sino un ser diferente, moldeado por la vida que has vivido, y que serás forjado por el futuro que vivirás. He ahí la razón de que seamos distintos—explicó rápidamente el Espíritu, sin detenerse y con un tono serio.

—El Héroe del Tiempo... No se sabe casi nada de él en mi mundo, sólo que desapareció y nunca regresó...—Y con sus propias palabras, Link comprendió la respuesta a su primera pregunta, y esa era la intensión del Espíritu que lo guiaba.

—Exacto. Las circunstancias lo moldearon como es ahora... Siempre ha sido el más poderoso de nuestras encarnaciones, pero también siempre fue un alma sufrida y melancólica, taciturna y oscura. Una sombra. Entrenó al Héroe del Crepúsculo, y sin embargo nunca fue tan estricto y despiadado como ahora... No eres el único sorprendido —dijo consternado el Espíritu, se notaba que respetaba al Héroe de la raza de los Stalfos, sin embargo también se notaba un claro desapruebo a su actitud actual.

—¿Qué le ocurrió en su vida pasada?—Link no soportó aguantar la intriga.

—Se nos ordenó no revelar nada del pasado de nuestros semejantes. Si quieres saberlo, sólo él tiene permitido expresartelo. Pero lo que sí te diré, es que comprendo el dolor que siente, la melancolía... Yo también me moriría si... Ya, no hablemos de eso. Pero, no permitas que te humille y te aplaste. No está siendo objetivo al tratarte, se está dejando llevar por lo que siente. Estás aquí para que te enseñemos, no para que te menospreciemos. Y debes empezar por ti, valora tu potencial, porque sólo cuando aceptes el poder que tienes, podrás hacerlo relucir... Y hacerle tragarse las palabras a ese Stalfo amargado—exhortó bastante serio el Espíritu, hasta la última parte en la que sacó una maliciosa sonrisa. Link no pudo evitar sentir una enorme intriga hacia el Héroe esquelético. "Yo también me moriría si..." ¡¿Qué?!. Sin embargo, Link se detuvo ante la divertida hipocresía de esas palabras. Y también lo pícaro que fue al burlarse de su propio semejante. Link no pudo guardar una sonrisa.

—Tu me hiciste exactamente lo mismo, y lo de aplastar literalmente —dijo molesto y mordaz el joven, el Espíritu no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

—Yo lo hice por prepararte para el entrenamiento que se viene.—dijo divertido el Guerrero fantasmagórico, recuperando el buen ánimo.

—¿Y quien les ordenó todo eso?—preguntó una vez más indagante.

—Que curioso eres...—Se burló el Espíritu, mientras se ponía ante Link, y sin titubear se acercaba al joven, le arrancó el guantelete de la mano izquierda, señalando el símbolo de la Trifuerza.—Ella nos ordenó a hacer todo esto, la Diosa que representas, Farore...—dijo con nostalgia el Espíritu, viendo la marca de Link que alguna vez él tuvo en vida.

—¿Y qué representa exactamente esta marca...? Valentía... Coraje... Pero siento que hay algo más—Una vez más Link indagó en el tema. El Espíritu sonrió complacido. El joven comenzaba a recuperar lentamente vestigios de su recuerdos pasados.

—Pues, para eso estás aquí, chico. Debes averiguarlo sólo. Nos detendremos aquí...—estipuló el Espíritu autoritario. Estaban totalmente sólos, en un espacio infinito y vacío en donde las voces de ambos Héroes sonaba en un inmenso y prolongado eco ante el espacio. Link miraba sorprendido.

—Bien. A lo que venimos, aprenderás a usar tu fuerza física a la máximo, y aprender como adaptarte a situaciones desfavorables. ¿Estás listo?—preguntó entusiasta y enérgico el espíritu, sonriente y alzando los brazos un poco infantil. Link sonrió divertido.

—Como si tuviera opción...—murmuró mordaz y divertido Link. Le estaba cayendo bien ese Espíritu, pese a que le partió el cuello como un hueso de pavo y casi le hace polvo la caja torácica.

—¡Tienes toda la razón!—exclamó socarrón el Espíritu sonriendo de nuevo de forma pícara. Link tragó grueso ante la miraba tan suspicaz de su maestro... Definitivamente nada bueno se le pasaba por la mente con esa forma de observarlo, y su maldita sonrisa tan burlona, jocosa y deslumbrante. Eso iba terminar muy mal, pensó Link...

* * *

—¿¡En qué momento dije que podías detenerte!? ¡ARRIBA! ¡O SINO ENTRENARÁS HASTA QUE TE EXPLOTE EL CORAZÓN!—vociferó con salvajismo el Espíritu a Link, con un grito estruendoso y poderoso que los ecos no acababan de repetir y que seguramente se oirían en las otras dimensiones. Link estaba jadeante, tirado en el suelo, estaba con torso desnudo. Algo muy extraño ya que Link nunca permitía que alguien le viera su cicatriz exceptuando Aedan y Saria. Cuando su Espíritu le pidió que se quitara la túnica para entrenar y estar libre de peso, Link intentó negarse, pero su Maestro le dijo literalmente: "Sé perfectamente lo que te sucedió, todos los sabemos. Somos tú. Así que no debes sentir vergüenza, no te juzgaremos por lo que pasó hace años". Con extremo pesar y desagrado, Link terminó por acceder a la petición de su maestro, y con incomodidad y asqueo, expuso su espalda fuertemente marcada por la quemadura. Link se encontraba ahora tendido en el suelo, tirado jadeante respirando con extrema dificultad, sus pectorales y abdomen musculoso subía y bajaba agitadamente tratando de llevar oxígeno al sistema. Respiraba por la boca tragando enormes bocanadas de aire.

Con el poderoso grito de su Maestro volvió a levantarse exhausto, no llevaba nada en mano, ni espada ni escudo, sus armas estaban al otro lado. Link se levantó débil y cansado con el cuerpo perlado de sudor... Una imagen muy sugerente para ciertos ojos femeninos espirituales que miraban en secreto el entrenamiento...

Link vió de nuevo a su oponente, era literalmente una pared. El guerrero también estaba desvestido de la cintura para arriba mostrando su torso grueso y superior en musculatura y peso al de Link. Estaban enfrentándose físicamente cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que ninguno portaba una Espada o escudo.

—No... Puedo más... —dijo al borde del colapso Link tratando de calmar su errático corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho de un salto.

—No te estoy consultando. ¡Arriba!—exclamó de nuevo el Héroe forzando moralmente a Link a dar un acopio de fuerzas para alzarse de nuevo, adolorido y agotado. Frente a él estaba el poderoso espíritu en una posición de defensa.

La idea era que sólo lograría acabar con el ejercicio cuando lograra hacer retroceder a su oponente, que lo doblaba en fuerza, superaba en peso, y derrotaba en experiencia. Pero no sólo eso, el Espíritu le explicó que, conun conjuro que hizo, la gravedad en la que estaban se había cuadruplicado. Link no sólo lidiaba con mantener el ritmo de su oponente, sino que debía sobreesforzase para movilizar su cuerpo cuatro veces más pesado de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Te acabo de decir por décima vez lo que tienes que hacer. No busques atacar a tu oponente sólo de frente, incluso si te supera en todo sentido, todos tienen debilidades, un punto ciego o abertura, debes encontrarla y explotarla. Busca esa debilidad, y con un golpe apropiado con la fuerza apropiada, derribarás a cualquiera—explicó una vez más, ya tenso y ofuscado el Espíritu luego de horas en el mismo plan. ¿Horas? Realmente no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en eso, pero no importaba realmente, las unidades temporales eran diferentes en ambos mundos.

Link suspiró de nuevo frustrado y agotado. Las gotas de sudor escurrían a montones por su sien y su abundandote cabello ya se les estaba pegando a la frente y obstaculizaba su visión. Con algo de fastidio y molestia hizo a un lado se cabello y clavó su vista en su oponente. Le dolía la espalda y las piernas, y alzar un dedo siquiera le era un infierno.

Parecía imposible derribarlo, tenía un centro de gravedad impresionante, su posición le daba estabilidad de pie con las rodillas levemente flexionadas y tenía como defenderse ante la ofensa que le pudieran dar.

Parecía un muro impenetrable. Link ya estaba harto de la misma actividad luego de horas, las anteriores habían sido ejercicios físicos excesivamente brutales, y ahora estaba con esta simple pero, irónicamente, complicada tarea. No sabía cómo derribar a su oponente. Trató de analizarlo... Y creyó haber encontrado ese punto débil.

Los punto de flexión podría ser un punto ciego al cual atacar, puntos desprotegidos y vulnerables que podía atacar para debilitar el equilibrio del espíritu y luego darle un golpe final. Link sonrió para sus adentros, pensando con malicia y eficacia. Hizo como si estuviera exhausto y que no podía más, pero repentinamente se levantó corriendo hacia el Espíritu con claras intensiones de agredirlo.

El Héroe de los Guerreros se sorprendió pero no perdió la compostura. Link fue a acertarle un puñetazo en el rostro al Espíritu y este lo desvío de un limpio manotazo, en ese momento Link aprovechó para darle un codazo con el mismo brazo en un lateral del torso del guerrero, justo en las costillas, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, rápidamente y sin perder las momentáneas aberturas que se abrían dió un acrobático salto acertado una patada en el cuello al Espíritu quien no podía hacer nada ante el frenético conjunto de ataques que le estaba propinando su alumno.

Este último, decidido con acabar el calvario, le dió una patada en la rodilla al Héroe espiritual, haciéndolo tambalear. "Bingo" Pensó Link sonriendo de par en par para alzarse orgulloso en un perfecto movimiento y acertar una patada con sus dos piernas al pecho del espíritu, haciéndolo retroceder y tambalearse. Link no pudo evitar gritar de la euforia de por fin lograr hacer retroceder a su oponente, sólo alzó sus tensados y doloridos miembros en señal de jubilo aunque respirando copiosamente y errático ante el agotamiento. Pero la felicidad no le duró mucho a Link... Vió como su Maestro tomaba la Espada Maestra auténtica que estaba a un lado, sin dificultad (A final de cuentas fue una vez su portador y podía levantarla), y se la lanzó a Link para que tomara la sagrada arma. Este pese a agotamiento pudo agarrar la pesada arma en el aire.

—Bien chico, no cantes victoria porque aquí va lo difícil... Sin escudo, debes derribarme solo armado con tu Espada, y si lo logras podrás descansar. Da el primer ataque, las damas primero—advirtió el Héroe con tono amenazante, tomando una posición de combate. En sus manos volvió a aparecer la Espada Maestra falsa, un espejismo de la verdadera, pero no apareció su escudo, sino que agarró la arma blanca como espada de dos manos. Esto le daba una mayor fortaleza a los ataques de espada, al portarla con dos manos obviamente la fuerza ejercida al blandirla se duplicaba y causaba más daño, sin embargo sin escudo sus puntos vulnerables eran mayores. Link también tomó la Espada Maestra con dos manos, sería un duelo. Y se encorvó dando un gruñido, ya que se había olvidado del detalle de la gravedad cuadruplicada. Tardando unos instantes en lograr alzar la Espada Maestra correctamente, finalmente se puso en guardia con una gran dificultad, el arma temblaba por el pulso irregular de joven. Miró frustrado como el Espíritu frente a él no le hacia ni cosquillas la gravedad aumentada, se movía con una fluidez y facilidad impresionante, y hacia pirueta con su espada como si nada.

Link estaba determinado, deseoso de derrotar a su maestro. Ese deseo de competitividad y logro. El Héroe sonrió orgulloso por su alumno, y luego del divertido insulto, Link soltó una carcajada antes de abalanzarse sobre el Espíritu sin miramientos o la más mínima piedad o dilaciones.

Gruñendo con bestialidad el joven ya se encontraba dando macizos tajos a su oponente, brutales y poderosos adaptándose al peso. Sentía que sus miembros se les caía a pedazos del cansancio pero una parte de él luchaba sin descanso, le gritaba que no se rindiera, que no se atreviera a desfallecer. Su fragmento de la Trifuerza brillaba con intensidad ante cada tajo vertical y horizontal que daba su maestro y una que otra certera estocada que a duras penas el Espíritu podía escapar.

Los tajos se hacían cada vez más bestiales, y el espíritu tuvo que darle una patada en el estómago a Link para echarlo para atrás y ganar terreno porque el joven estaba cerca de derrotarlo. Poniéndose serio, y tomando un porte más frío y tosco que el del mismo Link, el Espíritu corrió contra su pupilo en una sería de intensos tajos que hacían retroceder a Link por la fuerza. No peleaban por entrenar, peleaban con total intensiones de derrotarse uno al otro.

Link dió un tajo diagonal contraatacando al mismo tiempo que el espíritu daba un mismo ataque diagonal contrario, y comenzaron a forzajear uno contra el otro. El Espíritu sonrió, en fuerza bruta tenía las de ganar.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa que su sonrisa se marchitó, al ver que su alumno le chillaban los dientes mientras que ponía todas sus fuerzas contra él. No podía derribarlo. El Espíritu quedó pasmado al ver que no podía hacer retroceder a su pupilo aunque le ponía toda su fuerza.

Como medida desesperada el Guerrero fantasmagórico le dió un cabezazo a Link para aturdirlo. Link gruñó de dolor al sentir el macizo golpe contra su cráneo, cerró los ojos y apretó aún más su mandíbula. Pero la sonrisa del Espíritu se volvió a marchitar al ver que Link abría los ojos casi expulsando chispas de sus zafiros y con fiereza le devolvió el cabezazo a su maestro, justo en medio de la frente, haciéndole retroceder mareado.

Link no perdió esa tentadora e irrepetible oportunidad de acabar de una vez pr todas con su oponente. Le dió un poderoso corte horizontal al Héroe, este lo bloqueó pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contener el golpe, haciendo que su Espada se tambaleara entre sus manos. Y prosiguiendo con su brutal ascenso de dominio en la pelea Link le dió un patada en las manos a su maestro, derribándole el arma y dejándolo despojado de defensa. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar Link le dió una patada en la rodilla, haciendo que se tambaleara seguido de un codazo en la cara y una patada al vientre que derribó finalmente al titánico espíritu. Y tendido en el piso boca arriba, Link se le subió encima poniéndole un pie en el pecho pisándolo y acercando la Espada Maestra al cuello del Espíritu. Link sonrió de par en par orgulloso y eufórico al fin. Su maestro no pudo evitar corresponder a la sonrisa orgulloso.

—Permitame ayudarle señorita...—dijo burlonamente Link siguiéndole el juego al Espíritu, ofreciéndole una mano a su maestro haciendo un lado su pie y guardando la Espada. El maestro sonrió socarrón, y aceptó la mano levantándose.

—Así se hace, mocoso. Te felicito. Descansa unos instantes, antes de que vuelvas a tu mundo—dijo con sinceridad el hombre dando una (Muy) fuerte palmada en la espalda de Link, que lo hizo tambalearse y caer bajo la risa de su maestro.

Ambos hombres se vistieron de nuevo y se quedaron sentados un rato, de frente en el suelo. Recuperándose del agotador entrenamiento, más que todo para Link. Silencio y tranquilidad sumía el ambiente... Hasta que los ojos de Link se ensancharon extremadamente.

—Saria... ¡Debo ir a salvarla! ¡He malgastado horas aquí!—exclamó desesperado Link totalmente descolocado y tenso mientras que su calmado cuerpo volvía a ser presa del pánico.

—No te preocupes por el tiempo. Horas en este mundo, son instantes en el tuyo.—respondió el Héroe con una extraña seriedad, pero aún así sentía la gran ansiedad de Link con empatía.

—¡Debo... Debo ir ya! La tiene Khyo... La tiene el lacayo de Khyo...—murmuró perplejo y consternado Link aún presa de la ansiedad desbordante que lo torturaba.

—Debes aprender a conservar la calma. Khyo dijo que no la lastimaría hasta que llegues al Templo. No es un ser con honor, pero si es tan enfermo como para cumplir su palabra. Desea torturarte, y por muy mal que suene, es una ventaja ahora ya que no lastimará a la Sabia del Bosque—dijo el Espíritu con firmeza pero con suavidad, mirando a Link. Este se quedó impactado con esas palabras... Saria... Era una sabia... Parecía irreal, una coincidencia muy obvia. Estaba desesperado, ya había enfrentado a un demonio de Khyo, y a duras penas lo derrotó. Pero no era el dolor físico lo que le hacia estremecerse, sino la tortura mental que le dió... De su vida pasada al borde de la desesperación. Su mente volvió a vagar en esos horrendos recuerdos que Khyo le hizo ver ese día antes de enfrentar al demonio que poseyó a Impa...

 _ **"—¡Fracasé Zelda! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Todo, las Diosas se equivocaron al darme la Trifuerza, al permitirme sacar la Espada Maestra! No soy suficiente... ¡No puedo derrotar a Ganondorf! Y ahora menos... Mira cuanto hemos perdido, sólo porque no pude derrotarlo... Ya no puedo... Le fallé al Reino que juré cuidar—declaró el Héroe en demostración de rendición, turbado, desesperado y al borde del desquicio, la culpa lo carcomía, como un maldición consumiéndolo por dentro, la sensación de que tanta sangre se había derramado por su fallo, lo hacia sentir muerto en vida. Link sen sintió al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo en su propia piel el sentimiento de desgracia, de desdicha. Deseos de dejar de vivir.—Aún... Aún... Puedo oír sus voces suplicando ayuda... Debí morir... Debí morir con mis tropas...—susurró el Héroe de bufanda, cediendo al llanto. El espectro de Link deseó gritar de en hastiado llanto, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo ser atormentado, y sus sentidos recibiendo las descargas de amargas sensaciones. El remordimiento mutilándolo como un cuchillo sin filo.**_

— _ **Una demostración Link, sólo una de que desde tus vidas pasadas siempre has sido y serás débil... —murmuró con malicia Khyo en la mente del joven y renacido Link, mientras que con un destello, la visión se disolvía."**_

Link abrió los ojos sudando frío y con la respiración errática, apretando con fuerza la funda de la Espada estando sentado. Y se sorprendió al ver que su maestro lo veía directamente, con una intensidad desmedida, seriedad, dureza y algo de dolor y melancolía. Link analizó la mirada de su maestro, y lo detalló físicamente, observó que ahora vestido, portaba esa bufanda azul que caía por su espalda... Lo reconoció ensanchando sus ojos por la sorpresa.

—Tú... Tú fuiste el joven de esa visión que tuve...—dijo impactado Link, su lengua se movía por inercia, reconociendo al Héroe. Ahora se veía más adulto, sabio y fuerte, y su cabello estaba extremadamente largo casi a media espalda, pero sus facciones aunque más maduras, eran las mismas, y la bufanda era única. Link sentía una gran curiosidad y apego a esa prenda que portaba su maestro.

—Pues sí... ¿Sabes por qué me veo en ti? Porque sé que también te ha consumido la culpa... También has oído los gritos de dolor de otros en tus pesadillas. Sé lo que pasó con tus padres, se lo que pasó esa noche que te marcó y que ocultas con recelo la cicatriz de tu piel. La culpa te ha torturado, al igual que lo hizo conmigo. Le temo a ese dolor... A esa sensación. Y Khyo lo sabe—susurró sombrío y melancólico el Espíritu, atribulado por sus recuerdos.

—¿Y cómo dejaste de sentir ese miedo?—preguntó Link. Se sintió impactado, y un picor tras de sus ojos se hizo presente ante el deseo de llorar al oír lo que su Espíritu mencionaba... Pero no lo haría, había llorado sólo una vez, una última vez hacía ya años, al punto de perder la consciencia ante el abrumador dolor en su cabeza y el calvario de su alma al no soportar tanto, y se obligó a si mismo no volver a derramar otra lágrima de puro sufrimiento como lo hizo en esa ocasión.

—¿No me oíste? _Le temo_. Nunca dejé de sentir ese miedo... El miedo es parte de nuestras almas, todo ser viviente los tiene. Tuve que aprender a lidiar con mi culpa, no centrarme en lo que fallé, sino en lo que debía lograr. Podemos tropezar, podemos caer e incluso pensar en rendirnos, pero nuestro valor debe forzarnos a levantarnos, sin dilación. Y una vez de pie levantar a quien se haya caído a nuestro alrededor. Muchas veces Link, en el destino que enfrentas y yo una vez enfrenté, debes dejar de lado el sufrimiento que te causa algo, por el bien de los que amas, porque si parpadeas un instante en el campo de batalla tu sangre y la de tus aliados correrá por el suelo. Pero incluso logrando superar tal destino... Sentía ese enorme peso. Esa sangre en mis manos. Incluso casado, con hijos, dichoso, y con Hyrule en absoluta paz, no podía dejar de culparme por los hombres de familia que murieron por mi culpa en esa batalla. Culpa, es una maldición que nos carcome sin piedad y nubla nuestros sentidos... Sin embargo una gran sabia me dijo esto: "Puedes sentir la culpa de la sangre que cayó, pero tienes el derecho de valorar la sangre que no fue derramada gracias a ti". Con eso, aprendí a perdonar a mi mayor enemigo, yo—expresó el escándaloso guerrero en un tono pausado y lento, expresando su sentir con el corazón en un puño. Pero sonriendo, al decir que había aprendido a perdonarse.

Link quedó impactado con tales palabras, pasmado y sin saber como responder. Era una aplastante verdad.

—¿Crees... Crees que logre derrotar a Khyo?—preguntó con clara inquietud e inseguridad Link, con un tenue temblor en sus manos.

—Si te esfuerzas por aprender, si luchas con valor y sin retroceder, y guerreas con la determinación de salir triunfante, nada ni nadie te detendrá. La Espada Maestra no es un contenedor de poder, es una espejo que refleja en forma de luz la fuerza de tu voluntad. Ya es hora... Debes partir a salvar a Saria—animó el Héroe Espiritual con una gran sonrisa. Link asintió enérgico, levantándose rápidamente.

—Espera... Dijiste que te casaste y tuviste hijos... ¿En donde están ellos?—preguntó Link mirando a su maestro.

—Están esperándome en mi mundo, a que termine mi designio de guiarte hasta el final de tu periplo para regresar junto con ellos... Ve con cuidado en tu viaje, de todos modos estaremos velando tus pasos—dijo con pesar el Héroe espiritual, no permitiendo preguntar más a su pupilo. Link comenzó a sentir como su vista era nublada por un intenso resplandor que lo hizo tambalearse y quedar totalmente insconciente...

* * *

—¡MALDITA SEA, LINK, DESPIERTA!—escuchó distorsionado una voz que lo llamaba con urgencia y desesperación. Los ojos de Link se abrieron lentamente, con enfoque perdido y borroso el cielo sumido en tinieblas y como una espesa neblina los comenzaba a invadir lentamente. Los animales del Bosque estaban mudos, dándole un silencio aterrador y tétrico a los bosques con la maldición de Khyo. Link comenzó a recuperar la razón observando con Aedan lo agitaba desesperado a un lado de él, estando el joven héroe tendido en el suelo. Link oyó como claramente como Impa y Zylia auxiliaban a Zelda que al igual que Link, llevaban minutos insconcientes después de que el demonio se llevara a Saria. Horas en este mundo son instantes en el tuyo, así lo había dicho el Espíritu.

Link se sentó en el suelo mientras que Aedan suspiraba más calmado pero aún histérico por el secuestro de Saria. Al la vez que Link se levantó, Zelda lo hizo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos a la distancia, y comprendieron con sólo ese contacto, que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Ambos habían sido entrenados por sus espíritus durante esas cruciales horas.

—¡Vamos por Saria!—exclamaron Link y Zelda al unísono, mientras que miraban el recorrido que debían tomar. Los mortales bosques perdidos. Lugar maldito en el que pocos habían sobrevivido...

A la distancia se podía ver el umbral de árboles marchitos que mostraba la entrada a esos bosques por donde Saria se había ido. El cielo que estaba azul se había adormecido en tonalidad de negros y grises de penurias, el silencio era abrumador, como si los animales del Bosque hubieran quedado mudos, y una espesa neblina salía de esas arboledas míticas.

Pero lo más impactante era el aura siniestra y oscura, repulsiva y maléfica que provenía de ese bosque al que debían ir... Sentía claramente, como susurros a sus oídos...

Sin embargo, los Héroes no se acobardaron y decididos a salvar a la Sabia del bosque, todos se prepararon para lo que sería una infernal cruzada al más allá. Sin titubeos, los paladines se armaron adecuadamente para entrar a esos bosques y dirigirse a la aldea oculta entre los bosques antes de acudir al Templo forestal.

* * *

En la Ciudadela de Hyrule había un enorme caos, las personas huían temerosas a sus hogares, acobardadas por los soldados de Hyrule que asediaban las plazas, calles de la ciudad y las entradas y salidas de las murallas.

La situación en Hyrule era desastrosa. Se había anunciado el vacío de poder, las Princesas estaban desaparecidas y relacionadas en un presunto movimiento, la comandante declarada como homicida y prófuga actualmente, y además, el peor miedo de los Hylians se hacía realidad, Aedan Kyarat estaba vivo, el máximo (falsamente) criminal y traidor del Reino. Sin saber siquiera los ignorantes que el cáncer estaba en sus filas...

La situación política tan tensa hizo que se disolviera en pocas horas el Parlamento de Hyrule y se declarara Ley Marcial. Ahora, los Veinte Caballeros Principales tenían el total mando sobre Hyrule.

En la sala de la mesa redonda estaban diecinueve de los Veinte Caballeros, hombres y mujeres, los mejores y más prestigiosos guerreros de Hyrule. Y actualmente los mandatarios sobre el Reino.

—Esto es grave... Debemos iniciar con la búsqueda de Impa Nok Sheikah de inmediato, y concertar las principales legiones a mantener el orden en la Ciudadela.—estipuló el mayor de los Caballeros, todos vestidos con sus lujosas y llamativas prendas.

—Es lo de menos, Aedan Kyarat está con vida... No puede haber mayor desgracia, y las Princesas lo apoyaron en el ataque a la Caravana, debe tenerlas bajo un tipo de chantaje o dominio—exclamó otra Caballero mujer totalmente consternada.

—Para empezar ¿¡En donde está Aaron Warren!?—gruñó ofuscado y enojado uno de los Caballeros ante la ausencia del actual Comandante.

—Como decía mi padre cuando lo llamaban... No invoquen a Ganon, se les puede aparecer—dijo con sorna el susodicho, haciendo acto de presencia pavoneándose por la sala con su ritmo usual y refinado de caminar, a pesar de su lesión en los pies, ni se le notaba al andar.

—Ya era hora ¿¡Y qué se supone que hará?! ¡El Reino se cae a pedazos y usted no hace nada por enmendar su fracaso al transportar a Nok Sheikah a su juicio! Tendrá suerte si sigue en el puesto que ahora tiene... Me encargaré personalmente de limpiar el desastre que hizo, Warren—espetó encolerizado uno de los Caballeros, un hombre de cincuenta contemporáneo con Aaron totalmente calvo y de por fiero.

—No. No. No... Para comenzar, fue mi intensión que Impa quedara libre. ¿Por qué? Para atraer a Aedan Kyarat y a los suyos. Ahora no se separarán, y con más presas en la manada será más simple cazarlos... No irá ninguno de ustedes ni sus guarniciones ni clanes a por Aedan Kyarat o Impa Nok Sheikah—ordenó con prepotencia y arrogancia el guerrero.

—¿¡Y qué le hace creer que vamos a acatar su exhortación!?—reclamarón los Caballeros.

—Impa Nok Sheikah y Aedan Kyarat fueron entrenados por mi persona, los mejores guerreros de su generación junto con Aliath Wyhert y de los más fuertes ex-caballeros del Reino. Están entrenados para matar, son expertos estrategas, conocen como la palma de su mano a lo que se enfrentan. No se si me estoy halagando o insultando al decir que, creé obras maestras, que ahora están en mi contra, y en contra de ustedes. Ninguno de los de esta sala está en condiciones de traerlos ante la justicia. Lleven sus tropas, y encontrarán restos cortados con Dadao y cráneos perforados por flechas.—dijo con frialdad y claro cinismo y egocéntricismo.

—Usted es un...—

—Lo dejaré más claro a sus ojos. Si, yo maté a Aliath Wyhert y Alexia Lance-Wyhert, a la Reina Christien Nohansen, y a varios objetivos más que me obstaculizaban. Y antes de que levanten sus armas y me ataquen por mi confesión... Les invito a ver la reflexión que me llevó a hacer lo que hice ¿No les asquea ser subordinados? Mirense... No son más que eso, armas que la aristocracia y los nobles usan para cuidar sus cuellos mientras se atragantan en banquetes tirados en un trono mientras nosotros vamos a matarnos para que ellos reciban más gloria y poder. ¿Y qué ocurre con nosotros? Somos destituidos, reemplazados, olvidados y luego echados a un agujero para ser recordados sólo un día al año. Los diputados del parlamento sólo son inútiles que están donde están por adulaciones y prestigio hereditario. Pero nosotros caballeros... Nosotros estamos donde estamos por ser Dioses, seres superiores a los demás, poderosos, con habilidades sobre lo usual. ¿¡Y se contentan siendo unos títeres!? Cuando podríamos gobernar a nuestro antojo, tener el prestigio que merecemos nosotros y nuestros antepasados que murieron por glorificar a unos malditos con una corona en la cabeza. Observen ¿¡Quien sería capaz de imponerse sobre los Veinte guerreros más poderosos de Hyrule!? Tenemos el Reino en nuestras manos. Y podrá serlo siempre, de nuestra propiedad y poderío... Depende de nosotros actuar para tener el control, y es comenzando por erradicar a Aedan Kyarat y a Impa Nok Sheikah. Permitanme iluminarles, y les daré un poder, una gloria y riqueza real—Las palabras de Aaron dejaron enmudecidos a los Caballeros, pasmados y mudos asimilando la verdad y las palabras tentadoras de su superior.

—Tomaré el silencio como afirmación... Aqui está la solución para conseguir a mis dos ex-alumnos, a las Princesas y al joven guerrero que nos obstaculiza... Adelante, Denzel, Ivy, Zara... Aquí está mi elite—con esas palabras, tres individuos entraron a la sala tras de Aaron. Eran dos hombres y una mujer. El de nombre Denzel era un joven alto, de contextura fornida y pesada, no aparentaba más de veintiocho años, su cabello era negro y corto en mechones despeinados, y sus ojos eran negros con pupilas amplias. Su rostro era atractivo aunque marcado con amargura, su quijada cuadrada con mandíbula apretada, grandes ojeras oscuras se marcaban en sus ojos, y lo más llamativo, era que como Warren, tenía tres piercings intra tabique, tal como los de Warren. Su aspecto era sombrío e indiferente, totalmente desafectado y frío.

El de nombre Zara era un hombre adulto de unos cuarenta, de porte algo delgado, pero atlético y notablemente fuerte. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad amarillenta, su piel tostada era opaca, sus facciones eran gruesas. Lo más curioso de él era los innumerables tatuajes en la totalidad de su piel, al punto de ser repugnante y excéntrico, con una mirada cínica y humorísticamente oscura, inquieta y violenta.

La tercera de nombre Ivy era una chica no mayor de veinticinco, despampanante y pomposa, coqueta y mortífera de cabello carmesí. Sus ojos eran verdosos azulino con una mirada entre sus tersas pestañas con lujuria y coquetería. Sus curvas eran infartamtes y extremadamente notables y amplias. Pese a su porte tan femenino y fatal, se notaba excesivamente violenta, peligrosa y sádica, relamiéndose los labios pintados de rubí de ves en vez y su cabello recogido en una trenza. Los tres guerreros recién llegados se pusieron en fila a un lado de Aaron, sin decir palabra. Pero los Caballeros no terminaban por asimilar la estampida de sucesos. Los oficiales reconocieron de inmediato al trío, eran guerreros desertores de sus Clanes...

—Por supuesto que no... ¡Maldito poco hombre cobarde, usted mató a su Majestad! Hicimos un juramento, usted Warren, juró lealtad a Hyrule... Y ahora la está violando, merece la muerte—

—¡Esto es inaceptable... Usted ha sido la verdadera causa de las desgracias en nuestro pueblo! Es una desgracia—

—Prefiero morir antes de ser parte de una blasfemia como la que acaba de dictar... No hay discusión, usted pagará por sus crimenes—

Espetaron sólo tres caballeros... Y estos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el resto se quedaba en silencio... Sólo Tres caballeros aún tenían el honor para rechazar la maldita oferta de Warren de gobernar ellos y dejar de ser subordinados... La libertad de Hyrule se desboroba en instantes.

Los tres Caballeros leales quedaron enmudeciedos al ver cómo sus hermanos estaban dudando del juramento y comenzaban a decidirse a favor de Aaron.

—¿Sólo tres en contra?—preguntó sarcástico Warren sonriendo de par en par. Antes de sacar de su cinturón tres dagas y lanzarlas sin la más mínima dificultad al mismo tiempo a los tres caballeros, que ni pudieron reaccionar antes de que las cuchillas se clavaran en sus cuellos y los matara en el acto desangrándose al caer al piso.

—Ustedes tres, tomen los ropajes de los Caballeros que... "Renunciaron". Tomarán todo de ellos, linaje, puesto, guarniciones, dominios y riquezas. Y si me lo permiten caballeros... Muy pronto les daré sus presas que cazaran para mi. Yo seré la autoridad aquí. Sirvanme y serán reyes y nobles sobre Hyrule. Si no, lo último que verán será mi espada. ¿Objeciones?—expresó directo y mordaz Aaron, dándole a Denzel, Ivy y Zara el lugar de los tres oficiales que asesinó como si nada, sonriendo con su usual arrogancia y elegancia enfermiza...

Hyrule había caído.

* * *

Habían transcurrido cerca de dos días de recorrido entre las arboledas del Bosque perdido. Los Héroes seguían a paso firme hacia la aldea que estaba remotamente oculta entre los árboles de miles de años de antigüedad. Ya estaba cerca de anochecer, y en ese momento, estaban pasando por un pequeño clero plano de césped. Ajenos a lo que ocurría en la capital.

—Debemos detenernos, la luna llena ya es esta noche. La neblina no nos dejará ver entre el camino—intervino Zylia, con tono serio nada usual en ella. Pero era cierto, en luna llena, por una misteriosa razón, la neblina era más espesa de lo normal.

—No nos vamos a detener hasta que lleguemos a la Aldea—espetó ácido Aedan quien dirigía el grupo por el camino estando alerta.

—Lo haremos, Aedan. No nos podremos orientar y sólo perderemos más tiempo si nos extraviamos. Peor, podríamos caer presa de espíritus...—enfatizó Impa con su usual tono firme y autoritario. Link, Zelda y Zylia abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que se dirigían palabra luego de tres días. Aedan se frenó en seco, dándole la espalda a la Sheikah.

—Si fuera una de tus pupilas comprenderías, pero como no es nada tuyo no te importa holgazanear —reclamó arisco y violento el arquero, dirigiéndole la palabra a, sí, Impa. Mientras se daba un cuarto de vuelta y la miraba de soslayo con frialdad. Link estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Impa se le adelantó.

—¿Y si morimos por insensatos? ¿Quien salvará a la chica? Deja de ser obtuso, si caemos, ella cae con nosotros. Y claro que me importa, me salvó la vida y hacer lo posible por rescatarla es lo menos que puedo hacer—Ni siquiera pudo pasar ni un instante.

Aedan se había armado con el arco y tensó una flecha apuntándola al cuello de Impa acortando la distancia entre ambos para dispararle a quemarropa, mientras que Impa ya había sacado su Dadao, y la apoyó en el cuello de su ex compañero. Al mismo instante y agilidad ambos estaban amenazando la vida del otro. Si alguno se movía, morían ambos.

—¡AEDAN!—Link dió un grito mientras que rápidamente daba un tajo con su espada cortando a la mitad la flecha que tenía en el arco, inutilizándolo, mientras que empujaba a su maestro para detenerlo.

—¡Es una traidora!—reclamó enfurecido el arquero.

—Somos sus aliados, estamos de su lado y queremos tanto como usted salvar a Saria. Pero si vuelve a atacar a Impa o a cualquiera, creame que no podrá contar esa historia—espetó con frialdad Zelda, interponiéndose entre Impa y Aedan.

—Este es el colmo. No hay discusión, esperaremos a que pase la Luna llena antes de seguir avanzando y poder ir por Saria. Y tú...—señaló Link a Aedan como si fuera un niño.—Contrólate. Recuerda, medio para un fin. Una vez que todo esto acabe tú y yo nos iremos a los bosques y ellas al castillo, fin de la historia. Jamás las volveremos a ver ¿Contento?—ordenó serio y determinado Link, sorprendiendo con su tono severo. Aedan chasqueó la lengua y malhumorado se alejó unos pasos hasta echarse en el césped, sentado. Pero las palabras de Link incomodaron a Impa, y en especial a Zelda... ¿No se volverían a ver...? Lo dijo con tanta convicción, y determinación. Una terrible opresión invadió el pecho de Zelda.

El silencio se había vuelto el usual diplomático entre los guerreros... Todos acabaron por decidir acampar ahí, en ese clero del Bosque. La tensión era casi palpable, miradas incómodas y penetrantes.

Se habían preparado, sacos de dormir, municiones, armas, equipaje e infinidad de aditamentos para el viaje tomados del mini almacén que tenía en la casa del árbol. Impa había mejorado notablemente estando ya a su óptimo estado, aún así la mantenían en observación.

Llegado la hora de dormir, decidieron al azar quien sería el primero en hacer guardia durante las primeras dos horas. Y salió Link. El susodicho se equipó, mientras que el resto, al rededor de la fogata y con distancia entre ellos, se acomodaban a dormir para reposar sus fatigados cuerpos.

Link fue a uno pequeño árbol en el límite del clero, donde se sentó para estar alerta.

Sin embargo, en una de los sacos de dormir alguien se movía inquieta. La Princesa Zelda no lograba conseguir comodidad, o conciliar el sueño. No es que estuviera incómoda, aunque comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrada, el sacó no estaba tan mal, eso no la hacia descansar... Pensaba y pensaba, indagando en la infinidad de sus dilemas.

 **"** _ **Jamás las volveremos a ver**_ **"**

Esas palabras habían dejando una enorme perturbación en Zelda. No sabía el por qué, no se conocían, era extraños uno del otro... Pero le llamaba la atención ese joven, el hijo de los Wyhert. Uno de los pocos que podrían (o eso creía ella) comprenderla. Pero no era así.. Era un guerrero. Suspiró, mirando turbada con sus preciosos ojos hacia la infinidad de los cielos adornado por los luceros. No quería, por alguna razón, que las palabras del joven se cumplieran... No entendía por qué. Dió un agudo gruñido de fastidio, y pensó en hacer una de las mayores locuras que se le pudo ocurrir en toda su vida...

No meditando en lo que haría, salió silenciosa del saco de dormir, sin despertar al resto, se acercó a Link, mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia él, el joven estaba cabeceando del cansancio. Lejos de alertarle, verlo así le causó cierta ternura a Zelda. Sacudió inmediatamente esa atrevida idea.

—Héroe...—murmuró Zelda con su usual tono dulce y bajo. Link dió un gruñido alarmado abriendo los ojos de par en par y llevando su mano a su Espada de forma insconciente, ni se había percatado que Zelda se le acercó.—¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo... Soy yo—dijo Zelda haciendo señas de disculpa por asustar a su compañero.

—Dis-disculpe Princesa. Sólo descansaba los ojos. Y perdone preguntar pero ¿Por qué no está durmiendo?—preguntó Link tosiendo levemente y claramente sonrojado al ver como Zelda se inclinaba y se hincaba para quedar a la altura del joven. A Link se le enredó la lengua mirando con fascinación bobalicona a la Princesa. Esta sonrió de medio lado, aunque algo apenada.

—No podía conciliar el sueño... Y decidí, no lo sé, hacerle algo de compañía, dos horas sólo no ha de ser agradable—Se escusó la Princesa. Bien sabía que esa no era su única intensión. Link se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

—He estado semanas sólo, un par de horas no me hará daño... Pero, si, me encantaría su compañía—dijo Link, aún extrañado, pero complacido.

—Gracias... ¿Sólo durante semanas?—preguntó curioso la Dama, sentándose con su usual elegancia, en el suelo, a un lado de Link.

—Pues si. En los bosques, no hay muchos con quienes hablar—respondió Link rápidamente, continuando nervioso la conversación. Habían hablado los últimos días. Tenían más confianza entre ellos, aunque fuera un poco más.

—Entiendo... Quisiera hacerle una petición, si no es una molestia...—dijo extremadamente bajo y algo apenada Zelda... Pero había pensado bastante en la petición, y necesitaba hacerla. Link la miró extrañado, lo que hizo quy la Princesa se apenara aún más.

—Digame—respondió curioso Link. La joven era realmente un cofre de misterios.

—Yo... Necesito, debo aprender a manejar el arco y flechas, pero nunca recibí instrucción. Desearía saber si es posible que usted me enseñe, aprender sobre la marcha.—pidió Zelda desviando la mirada. Link casi se le desorbitan los ojos ante la petición de la joven.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? Ósea usted es hechicera... No creó que sea útil aprender arquería —dijo confundido Link, no comprendiendo a su compañera. Era algo absurdo la verdad.

—Está bien, si no quiere enseñarme...—dijo desilusionada la Princesa, algo indignada y levantándose, pero Link la detuvo.

—¡Espere! No dije que no... E-está bien, le enseñaré... ¿Está segura de esto?—preguntó Link, accediendo, extrañado y matándole la curiosidad. ¿Para qué quería aprender arquería?.

—Más que segura ¿Y cuando iniciamos?—preguntó determinada la Princesa.

* * *

Habían decidido iniciar de inmediato. Estando en plena guerra, lo mejor era iniciar cuanto antes a instruir a la Princesa, y teniendo unas horas libres (Zelda le tocaba la segunda ronda de guardia) decidieron apartarse un poco del resto pero desde donde pudieran verlos, hacia unos árboles. Link comenzó con lo básico al enseñarle a la joven. Debido a la circunstancias Link decidió que Zelda usara por los momentos su viejo arco que estaba adecuada a su medida, ya posteriormente buscarían un arco a la medida exacta de la Dama. Con algunas antorchas, y con un blanco tallado en un tronco, estaban practicando.

—En la Arquería es muy importante la respiración. Mientras más quieto esté nuestro pulso, más fácil y preciso será el disparo... No, no debe pararse así...—dijo Link a un lado de Zelda, quien estaba de pie firme, con un arco de madera en su mano derecha, tensando la cuerda con la otra, y de pie y posicionada en la forma correcta, sin embargo, tenía algo mal en su posición.

—Flexione un poco... Tense el abdomen, dará estabilid...—Link no pudo terminar, los colores se le fueron al rostro violentamente al ver que estaba tomando de forma descarada y atrevida a Zelda por el estómago desde atrás y con la otra mano su cintura, indicándole de forma muy interactiva como posicionarse. Ni se percató que sus manos se movieron, fue por inercia, un movimiento insconciente, no supo por qué lo hizo, sólo lo hizo.

Zelda también se sonrojó violentamente, su pálida piel estaba como un tomate maduro. Pero lo que más la asustó fue la respuesta de su cuerpo, su piel se erizó cuando tocó su perfecto y delgado abdomen, y en vez de dar un grito y separarse violentamente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios... Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Link esperó una bofetada, cerrando los ojos... Pero nunca llegó.

—¿Así?—preguntó Zelda acatando la exhortación del Héroe, deseando hacerse la vista gorda del incómodo silencio y contacto que hacia unos instantes había sucedido. Ambos decidieron fingir que no pasó nada, más que todo por el bochorno... Link arrancó las manos de la zona de peligro.

—Así. Ahora, suelte al mismo tiempo los dedos de la cuerda—Indicó Link, notablemente acalorado por la situación... Necesitaría una decena de duchas de aguas heladas para bajar el calor de su cuerpo. Había disfrutado tal contacto, la cintura estrecha y fina, exquisita. Y dió una patada a esos pensamientos desquiciados. Sentía que no era la primera vez que la tocaba... ¡Pero si nunca había tocado una mujer en su vida! Veintidós y virgen, patético, a palabras de Aedan.

Zelda trató de dejar a un lado su bochorno, y el enorme torbellino de sensaciones, fallando rotundamente. Trató de agudizar su vista mientras se preparaba para disparar. Cerró delicadamente un ojo, afinando la puntería, calmó sus temblorosos miembros, respiró suave y muy lento, suspiró sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras se preparaba para lanzar.

Lo siguiente que sonó fue un silbido en el aire de una flecha, y como se clavaba en la madera. Ambos jóvenes miraron al tronco al que Zelda apuntó, y quedó notablemente fuera del blanco.

—No comprendo como ustedes pueden hacerlo...—murmuró frustrada la Princesa mirando de mal humor a la flecha que disparó.

—Aedan lo hace parecer fácil. Toma tiempo, pero como toda arte se logra con esmero. Le felicito, en mi primera clase casi me clavo una flecha en un ojo, usted al menos la clavó en el objetivo—dijo divertido Link, encomiando a su alumna. Y agradeciendo a las Diosas que su atrevimiento no pareció importarle a la chica... Cuando no sabía el infierno que desató dentro de ella. Zelda no pudo contener una pequeña risa por las palabras de Link. Y ese sonido no pudo evitar que le hiciera sentir complacido, al ver sonreír a la Princesa. Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro con intensidad. No comprendían el por qué, sólo se clavaban las miradas uno sobre el otro, como un ciego mirando por primera vez el mundo.

—Sir Link... Creo que cometeré la mayor imprudencia de mi vida, pero ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Si no es de mi incumbencia, puede decirlo—interrumpió Zelda el ensimismamiento, que dejó perplejo a Link. Este asintió, algo nervioso por la mirada celeste de su compañera.—¿Por qué nunca volvió a Hyrule, luego de... Lo de su familia?—La pregunta le cayó a Link como balde de agua fría. Se había jurado que nunca revelaría tal cosa... No deseaba decírselo a nadie, deseaba llevárselo a la tumba. Estaba entre la Espada y la pared, y no sabía que contestar. Finalmente decidió, decir la verdad, a medias. Sin comprender el por qué, podía decirle que no hablaría de eso, pero le urgía, necesitaba decírselo, a _ella._ Sin comprender por qué.

—Deseaba... Huir, no recordar mi pasado. Iniciar de nuevo, en donde nadie me conociera, ni me señalara como víctima... Lo sé, he sido un cobarde, de seguro el Clan de mi Padre ya se extinguió porque jamás regresé y me creyeron muerto...—expresó Link, para luego suspirar, desviando la mirada. Zelda sintió una gran conmoción, oyendo tales palabras, comprendía a la perfección el sentir de su compañero.

—No fue cobardía. Era comprensible, pasó por demasiado...—Zelda quería preguntar más, pero se notaba que Link había hecho un enorme acopio de fuerzas para decir sólo esas pocas palabras. No abusaría.

—Me toca a mi preguntar. Si me lo permite, majestad ¿Por qué no quiso acabar con los subordinados de Aaron?—Ahora a la que le había caído un balde de agua fría fue a Zelda. Y la pregunta fue justificada, aunque le pareció atrevida, no le molestó, aunque si incomodó, pero más por la respuesta, no porque Link hubiera aprovechado para interrogar. Ella había hecho una pregunta personal, lo menos que podía hacer era responderle. Aaron y sus hombres perfectamente merecían morir, eran hombres inservibles y ruines.

—... Por Aaron... Él le tiene un nulo respeto a la vida de cualquier ser. Mata sin remordimiento, la vida no vale para él. No quiero ser ni lo más remotamente cercano a un ser como él. Considero sagrado el don de la vida, y ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera con la supuesta razón de hacer justicia, tiene derecho de acabar con la vida de otro. Pero ¿Por qué usted le impuso a Sir Kyarat el que no hubiera bajas a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo?—Zelda dió directo en el clavó, derrumbando toda defensa del pobre rubio. Este se puso como un papel, atorado en sus palabras.

—Eh... Bueno... Yo... Usted... Digo...—balbuceaba Link con un desastroso aplomo al verse descubierto. Apoyó a Zelda en eso, sin tener razones, cuando deseaba matar a Aaron y a los suyos... Y no sabía por qué lo había hecho. O más bien si sabía pero le apenaba la respuesta. Lo había hecho por ella.

—Gracias, de verdad.—agradeció Zelda sincera, aunque sonriendo ante los balbuceos de Link. Al oírlo le vino algo a la mente, algo que la incomodaba. Su lengua trabajó sin consentimiento de su mente:—Sir Link... ¿Podría llamarlo sólo por su nombre?—y al decir esas palabras Zelda deseó ser tragada por la tierra ante esa petición. ¿Quien se creía que era? Pensó Zelda. Pese a la formalidad con la que Link se dirigía a ella, se notaba que él era genuino, amigable y sincero. No buscaba su favor o adularla, sólo era un joven, hablando con otra joven.

Link creyó que los oídos le fallaron al entender esa petición, arrugó el ceño de extrañeza, mirando a la Princesa, su semblante gacho de vergüenza confirmó que había oído bien. Sin explicarse el por qué respondió con una parte de si que tenía sepultada.

—Por supuesto... —dijo apenado Link, ante la enorme demostración de confianza que estaba recibiendo.

—Entonces, Link, puedes dejar de llamarme por títulos, sino por mi nombre, por favor —pidió animada Zelda, había recuperado su semblante iluminado por la respuesta de su compañero, frente a frente. Tenas como siempre, la Princesa exigía que la tutearan. Link puso una cara de torpe al ver el extraño giro que había tomado la conversación que habían iniciado. ¿Cómo acabaron así?.

—Claro que no, no puedo faltarle de esa forma alteza—dijo espantado Link.

—Ahora lo último que importa son los títulos... Si cumpliremos esta misión, al menos quiero liberarme de esa carga por ahora.—insistió Zelda de nuevo, no dispuesta a dar su brazo torcer.

—No Princesa, no puedo—Se negó terco Link. Zelda lo miró con ceño fruncido, luego miró el tronco con el blanco... Su arco y flechas, y se le ocurrió.

—Solucionemos esto diplomáticamente. Si acierto en el blanco desde aquí, ocho metros ¿Accederá a mis demandas?—ofreció Zelda, con su tono cordial. Parecía que estaba acordando un tratado o alianza económica.

—Ja... Si claro—dijo Link sarcástico, sonriendo con sorna ante la oferta. Zelda lo miró pícara, y tomó su arco. Ante la mirada incrédula de Link, tensó el arco elegante y perfecta, con rapidez poniéndose como Link le enseñó. Apuntó al blanco, agudizó la vista, respiró profundo, tensó su abdomen... La flecha salió disparada. Pero los ojos de Zelda se iluminaron de dorado, y una estela de luz rodeó la flecha en el aire, guiándola al blanco del tronco. Con la magia Zelda había eliminado su problema de puntería. Link quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Pero eso fue trampa!—reclamó Link como niño pequeño a quien le hacían treta en un juego.

—Nunca especifiqué que sería sin magia... Link—dijo complacida con clara picardía la Princesa, mientras que comenzaba a caminar victoriosa para alejarse.

* * *

Entre las absolutas tinieblas del Templo del Bosque, una pequeña figura se mantenía de pie, una joven chica poseída por el más oscuro y excéntrico de los demonios. Ante ella, había un ejército de seres malditos, entes demoníacos y oscuros.

—Vayan... Traiganme las cabezas que puedan...—susurró melodiosa y enfermiza la voz de Saria, al unísono con la demoníaca de Tarak, para que luego las tropas obedecieran la orden retirándose directo a su labor de matanza...

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Para comenzar ¡Feliz 30 aniversario de The Legend of Zelda! Un hermoso aniversario a la saga más espectacular y magnífica de todas. Todos los juegos tienen una historia, pero sólo una es leyenda.

También les agradezco a todos los que han comentado, seguido y dado a favorito! Esperohaberlos complacido con mi escrito.

Nos vemos el próximo Domingo queridos ^^ Adiós.


	15. Penumbra voraz

**Comentarios Iníciales:**

Buenas buenas. Bueno, paso rapidito a dejarles el capítulo de la semana. Por adelantado gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y dan Review ^^ Gracias de corazón. **Aviso que actualicé Crónicas de la Adversidad.** Así que los amantes de la literatura explícita, pasaos por ahí jeje. Hice en este cap un pequeño cameo de las historias _**Mudora**_ _de_ _ **Egrett Williams**_ y _**Lazos Eternos**_ _de_ _ **Goddess Artemiss**_ _,_ más que todo por bullying a ellas xD Aunque obvio, recomiendo tales obras, son sin dudas unas de mis preferidas, al igual que el el resto de los escritos de las dos. Sin más preámbulo, iniciamos:

* * *

 **Capítulo XV: Penumbra voraz**

Link seguía boquiabierto ante la "sucia treta" que le jugó la Princesa. Por un instante, dejó de verla como una persona mayor, la sintió como una joven de su edad, mirándolo divertida. Sin esperar a la objeciones Zelda se retiró de al lado del joven, con el corazón en la boca...

Cayó en cuenta de que le había tocado, era inaudito. Un intenso rubor invadió el rostro de Zelda mientras se alejaba sin contestar a la queja de Link. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de contacto, jamás, y debía admitir que su primera reacción hubiera sido alejarse corriendo luego de agredirlo con mínimo un golpe por tal atrevimiento, pero extrañamente se sintió tan cómoda entre los brazos del rubio, con el contacto...

Avergonzada agitó la cabeza y se decidió a mantener la distancia, el momento le había generado ahora un gran malestar. Se reprendió mentalmente. No comprendía qué pasaba consigo misma.

Link seguía con una enorme confusión, mirando como Zelda se alejaba. Las cosas se habían tornado tan embarazosas de un momento a otro. Suspiró pesado, e insconciente comenzó a jalar su túnica por el cuello para que entrara aire. No comprendía como podía tener calor con el frío de esa noche.

Miró a la Luna llena, y rápidamente calculó que a Zelda le quedaba unos minutos de guardia antes que la relevara Zylia. Vio como a metros, Zelda se sentaba en las raíces de un árbol cerca de los sacos de dormir. Decidió desviar la mirada en un estado de negación. Vió en el suelo su arco, y con algo de fastidio y deseoso de distraer su atormentada mente, lo tomó, se dió media vuelta para apuntar al blanco del árbol llevando su mano a su espalda tomando una flecha de su Carcaj. Con gran habilidad y experiencia el joven tensó el arco pero cuando miró hacia al frente por poco le da un infarto...

Frente a él estaba Zylia, de pie a pocos centímetros de él con su excéntrica máscara puesta. Link dió un respigno ahogado mientras su corazón se detenía. No la oyó llegar en ningún instantes. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar alerta, y ni a ser visto ni oído, pero la pequeña princesa de verdad que era habilidosa para habérsele acercado tanto y que no se percatara. Link bajó inmediatamente el arco ya que estaba apuntándole a la cara de la joven.

—Vaya, guapo, estás muy apresurado en marcar territorio ¿Eh?—dijo jocosa y burlona la joven como si nada quitándose la máscara y mirando con extrema sorna y picardía a Link.

—¿Qué?—Fue lo único que pudo modular bien Link mirando con cara de descolocado a la Princesa de dieciséis años.

—No te hagas, casi te la comes con la mirada—dijo con aún más tono acusatorio, pero con cierto dejó de... ¿Molestia?.

—No sé de qué habla...—murmuró nervioso y pálido Link, algo perturbado y perplejo pero el extraño interrogatorio que le hacían.

—Eso dicen todos los culpables ¿Sabes? A mi hermana, genio. Casi la devoras con mirada y por poco formas un segundo Lago Hylia con tu babeo. Además el toqueteo...—dijo directamente la joven con una jocosa determinación señalándolo como un vil pervertido o un asesino serial.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamó alarmado y aterrado Link ante la excéntrica actitud de su compañera. El resto estaba muy lejos como para oír ese condenatorio, al parecer.

—¿A no? Nadie se resistiría a ella... No sabía que estabas al otro lado de la trinchera... Vaya desperdicio, no aparentas ser de esos—dijo ingenua y burlona la jovencita mirando de pie a cabeza con un gesto deductivo e incómodo frunciendo su rostro. El joven estaba para nada y absolutamente mal, al contrario. Link comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería con que: "No sabía que estabas al otro lado de la trinchera".

—No soy homosexual—espetó Link con claro enojo fulminando a Zylia con sus ojo zafiros. Por fin Link dejaba de ser el pasivo en la conversación. De hecho una vena se brotó en su frente.

—Osea que, ¿Tienes novia? Vaya mujeriego, tocando a otra—murmuró negando la jovencita.

—¡Oiga no fue lo que pareció! Y mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia—dijo con clara vergüenza Link desviando la mirada. Con esa respuesta y su gesto Zylia pudo deducir perfectamente que el joven si que era soltero.

—Bien, tienes mi visto bueno—aceptó la chica sonriendo de par en par. " Loca bipolar", fue el adjetivo que se le vino a Link a la mente para referirse a la Princesa, viéndola tan animada y emocionada después de estar como una fiera.

—¿Visto bueno?—preguntó confundió Link.

—Si, si... ¡Puedes proceder a cortejar a mi hermana!—Ahora si que la cara de desencajado de Link no pudo ser disimulado. Parecía como si le hubieran dicho el mayor disparate todos. Por si fuera poco Zylia continuó.—¡Mis corazonadas no fallan! He rechazado quinientos ochenta y nueve pretendientes de mi hermana. Tu eres el primero que acepto. Y eres un noble vestido de vagabundo así que no hay problema con lo de sangre azul ¿no?—enfatizó Zylia planificando en su mente la boda.

—¿ _Pero qué se fumó...?—_ pensó espantando Link con los ojos como platos. Era ridículo todo. ¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto tan anormal? Parecía un mal sueño. Pero sin comprender por qué Link sintió una enorme incomodidad al oír lo de los pretendientes de Zelda... Pateó esa idea, no era su problema. Iba a reclamar cuando:

—Eso sí...—No pudo ni procesar las palabras de Zylia antes de que esta lo jalara de la bufanda verde que cubría sus labios para hincarlo a su estatura y amenazarlo.—Vuelve a hacerle el más mínimo daño y te corto las instalaciones masculinas con una kunai sin filo ¿Entendido?—Ahora el tono de Zylia era terradoramente fría y agresiva. Sin embargo las palabras de las Princesa causaron una inesperada reacción en Link.

—Jamás lastimaría a una dama, así que pierda cuidado. Y deje de insinuar cosas que no son, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en su hermana, Princesa.—dijo con sequedad Link, ya harto mientras que se soltaba de Zylia y ponía un gesto gélido e incómodo. No comprendía por qué pero sus propias palabras causó un malestar en el rubio. Zylia sonrió maliciosa ante esas palabras.

—Si claaaro... Ya quiero verte cantando serenatas como idiota enamorado. Y oye, cuando cargue un corsé que me esté destrozando las costillas, más maquillaje que un payaso y caminando como si tuviera osteoporosis puedes llamarme Alteza y todo eso, en ausencia de eso, sólo dime Zylia o Kureshi—ordenó muy determinada la excéntrica y alocada joven.

—Pero Princesa sería falta de respet...—

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA DIJE!—Link dió un paso atrás ante la exigencia de la joven. De verdad que la situación era más que incómoda.

—Entendido... ¿Zylia?—murmuró Link deseoso de salir de esa situación. Zylia sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Si, Zylia... ¿Sabes? Nunca había visto que mi hermana sonriera de la forma que lo hizo... Por eso te elegí. Y si sigues insistiendo que no pasará nada, estoy abierta a apostar. Ve a dormir, Link, tomaré la guardia.—ordenó Zylia para dar un macizo puñetazo en el hombro a Link en forma de jugueteo. Link le sorprendió la agresión, no es que le doliera, pero la fuerza de la chica era superior a lo que esperaría de una joven de su talla. Con gesto perplejo Link vió como la joven se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar ondeando su trenza.

El rubio aceptó, y casi huyendo por su vida se fue a descansar cerca de la fogata, MUY lejos de Zylia.

Esta última se sentó en un tronco.

Pasó unos minutos de total silencio, y luego de un rato la hiperactiva chica bufó como equino soplando su pollina, y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su alforja. Algo que le había robado a Zelda hacia ya un año y que la pobre rubia estaba buscando desesperada... ¡Y ahí estaba! Un libro, titulado " _Mudora_ ". Impaciente volvió a retomar la lectura por décimo novena vez. Leía a espalda de su hermana, era su pequeño secreto. Lo había iniciado a leer de nuevo, e iba en una parte crucial del libro cuando...

— _¡ESTÚPIDO REY, OIGA A SU HIJA, IDIOTA!_ —exclamó en su mente la excéntrica chica exhorta en la lectura para después azotar el inocente y carmesí libro contra el suelo haciendo una rabieta al estar muy adentrada en esos sucesos... Se cruzó de brazos altanera y desvió la mirada enojada con el libro en el piso... Aguantó lo más que pudo... Hasta que hizo un mohín, y saltando como loca fue al suelo y tomó el libro de nuevo para seguir leyendo impaciente. Siguió leyendo hasta que casi se le salen los ojos.— _¡ESO LE PASA POR BRUTO, REY_!—pensó enardecida la Princesa azotando de nuevo el libro por la linea que leyó. Después de casi veinte veces de leer lo mismo, seguía reaccionando como si fuera la primera vez.

Harta, sacó otro libro que, también se había robado, específicamente a Impa, y al igual que Zelda, la guerrera había buscado sin descanso. Nunca sospecharon de Zylia, ya que pensaban que primero se enfriaría el volcán de la montaña muerte antes de que la joven leyera un libro a su propia voluntad. Nunca esperó de Impa, una mujer tan seca y objetiva, ese tipo de literatura tan pasional. Este estaba titulado " _Lazos eternos",_ un libro de portada negra. Zylia reinició la lectura como si de su vida dependiera eso, pese a la oscuridad la luz de las antorchas alumbraban.

— _No... No... ¡NO! ¡ARPÍA, COMO VAS A DECIR ESO!—_ De nuevo Zylia exclamaba en su mente como loca al ver como una gran catástrofe veía la luz en esa historia de Lazos eternos. Y con malcriades la chica azotó el segundo libro contra el de Mudora, "enojada"... Se aguantó... No los tomaría.. No.

Cinco segundos después ya estaba en el suelo abrazando los libros contra su pecho mientras lloraba como loca...

* * *

La Ciudadela de Hyrule estaba desértica, como un pueblo fantasma sin vida. Los ciudadanos, o su gran mayoría, había huido de sus hogares y salieron de la capital, ante las violentas medidas que los soldados comenzaron a tomar. Los Caballeros que dirigían el movimiento tiránico era inconfundibles, cabellos negro como la noche, y piercings excéntricos en sus tabiques, eran Caballeros del Clan Warren, ahora bajo el mando y órdenes del comandante, al que ellos consideraban el prócer de la Caballería de Hyrule, el guerrero supremo, y para algunos, el Legendario guerrero de las leyendas, Aaron.

Muchos Caballeros y soldados fieles a los ideales honestos del Reino se revelaron contra Aaron, sin embargo, una gran parte murió a filo de espada y otros lograron escapar para iniciar a formar una resistencia con la intensión de enfrentar a Aaron Warren.

Sin embargo a Warren no le preocupaba en los más mínimo esa resistencia que se comenzaba a formar, ni a los Caballeros que lo dirigían, ni siquiera a Impa o a Aedan que eran guerreros con la posibilidades de quizás detenerlo. No. Le temía al hijo fruto de la unión sus peores pesadillas, Link Wyhert Lance. Temor que jamás y nunca admitiría, considerándose infinitamente superior a ese joven. Deseoso de enfrentarlo a su máximo potencial.

El chico tenía un físico similar al de su Padre, una determinación, valentía y honor tan inquebrantable como el de su difunto progenitor y que Aaron tuvo la responsabilidad de entrenar. Pero también tenía una parte de su madre, una mirada serena, apacible y amable, que se transformaba en una fiera, bestial y agresiva, cargada de osadía y salvajismo. Como todo varón del Clan Lance. La familia de su madre.

Y era el Guerrero Legendario, el auténtico. Aaron pudo reconocerlo, y su deseo era sólo enfrentar al joven. Si el guerrero había renacido era porque un peligro acechaba a Hyrule, y Aaron creía que tal peligro y causa de pavor y terror en otros, era él.

Por los pasillos del castillo Aaron caminaba a un paso militar, vestido con una gabardina negra con hombreras de plata. Caminando con su cabello recogido y un gesto arrogante, iba delante de los tres guerreros misteriosos que había presentado a los Principales Caballeros. Denzel, Ivy y Zara.

Los tres últimos iban tras de Aaron en fila caminando al mismo ritmo militar y cronometrizado de zancadas. Los Guerreros eran guiados por Aaron a algún lugar en específico, notándose en sus rostros un gesto agrios, frívolos. Sin embargo, el joven de cabellera negra y piercings, Denzel, era el que tenía un semblante más sombrío, sumido de odio y desprecio, mirando con sus ojos de ónix enmarcados en grandes y oscuras ojeras la espalda de Aaron con profundo desdén.

De un momento a otro, entraron a una habitación del pasillo, una muy simple, de paredes blancas y alumbradas con antorchas. En medio del lugar había una mesa cuadrada, con artefactos que llamaron extremamente la atención de los tres guerreros.

—Les preparé un armamento adecuado a las exigencias de las circunstancias. Elaboradas por el herrero personal de mi Clan.—expresó exhortivo Warren, contemplando como el trío de guerrero veían sorprendidos las magníficas piezas que tenían en frente. Eran las armas con las cuales tenían predilección.

Dos piezas de acero con cuatro orificios, nudillos de acero, de las cuales sobresalía cuatro filosas cuchillas como garras. Ivy no quitó la mirada de esta arma.

La segunda era dos ballestas hechas de madera negra reforzada y ornamental de titanio. Cuerda echa de plata y filos en la parte delantera. Zara curvó una ceja.

Y la última y más llamativa era una kusurigami, una larga cadena de dos metros, de hierro revestido en acero negro, en un extremo tenía una mortífera pesa de diez kilos con picos, y al otro extremo, una larga hoja de guadaña lustrada y filosa de casi setenta centímetros de largo. Los ojos de Denzel se ensancharon apenas medio milímetro ante la sorpresa, aunque parecía casi indetectable su consternación, para un hombre tan reservado y mente fría como él eso fue expresar mucho.

Fácilmente esas tres armas podrían pasar las ocho cifras de rupias.

—Sobra decir que son armas perfectas. Ahora, sus objetivos...—murmurando una palabras a modo de conjuro, entre las manos de Aaron apareció una especie de esfera de tonalidad rojiza y púrpura, que fue tornándose más nítida y mostrando una imagen, el rostro de Aedan.

—Aedan Kyarat, conocido como el Ojo de la Parca ¿No? Ex-Caballero principal, especialista en arquería, medicina y supervivencia. Vieja escuela obsoleta.—expresó con desdén Ivy, tomando con vanidad los nudillos con garras, Zara miró con gran odio y deseos a Aedan. Inmediatamente La esfera mostró a Impa.

—Nok Sheikah... La neblina carmesí. Todo en uno, combate físico, de largo o corta distancia, espadachín Maestra, hechicera—expresó Zara, sonriendo burlezco mientras tomaba las ballestas y las calibraba con maestría. El siguiente rostro fue el de Zylia.

—¿Zylia Nohansen?—dijo curvando una ceja Denzel mirando con desprecio y extrañeza a Aaron.

—Es de quien menos tengo información, tiene entrenamiento Sheikah, adaptense—espetó Aaron con desprecio. La siguiente figura fue una que llamó la atención del trío. Era el rostro de la Princesa Zelda.—Esgimista experta, hechicera de afinidad de rango cuatro, estratega y además, la Diosa de la leyenda—explicó el mismo Aaron, sin intensiones de subestimar a su joven enemiga. Denzel miró fijamente a la joven. Warren quería enfrentar a Ungidos por las Diosas. Antes de que refutaran, mostró el último perfil, el de Link. Los tres guerreros volvieron a expresar cada uno, a su manera, sorpresa.

—Si es el último ha de ser el líder. Absurdo. ¿Nos llevas a enfrentar a un niño?—bufó Zara con clara señal de su absoluto desacuerdo.

—No lo subestimen. Este joven ha estado cerca de asesinarme en mas de una ocasión. La primera vez, teniendo solo catorce años. Es un guerrero multifacetico, se adapta a las circunstancias, espadachín y arquero de maestría, Héroe de las leyendas. No le den oportunidad. Apenas vean una forma de someterlo, no duden ni un instante.—dictaminó Aaron con gesto frío al trío.

—Vaya... Pero que categoría de presas nos das...—dijo ccom gran lujuria Ivy mirando con fascinación y deseo el rostro del joven Héroe, con excesiva atención y detalle... Sus labios se humedecieron como si contemplara un exquisito manjar. La ninfómana y brutal asesina había marcado en su memoria tal espécimen tan magnífico de masculinidad.

El último en mirar a Link fue Denzel. Observó con indiferencia el rostro, pero algo llamó su atención en el joven, sin lograr explicarlo. Arrugó el entrecejo, desviando su vista.

—Su misión, traerme a Zelda Nohansen y a Link Wyhert, pueden hacer lo que quieran con el resto. Repito... Deseo ante mí e ilesos a la Princesa y al Héroe, saben muy bien como pagarán el más mínimo error. Estaré encargándome de los insurgentes y de extender mi dominio, mientras ustedes se encargarán de la cacería. Partirán al amanecer a ubicarlos. Cuando los encuentren los atacaran de frente, deseo que sepan que ustedes los siguen. Atacan y huyan inmediatamente, llanamente. ¿Entendido?—Aaron expresó con un tono duro y directo sus intensiones, era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Sus seguidores lo miraron en fila, y asintieron firmemente con gestos neutros y vacíos, acatando perfectamente las pautas a la primera exhortación. Luego de eso, Aaron ladeó la cabeza, indicándole al trío que podía retirarse. Zara y Ivy salieron rápidamente, pero cuando Denzel iba a salir, Aaron lo detuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

—Puedo confiar en tus compañeros, pero realmente no termino de darte toda mi confianza... Sabes muy bien las consecuencias si desobedeces—murmuró tosco Aaron, mirando con especial cinismo a Denzel. Este chasqueó la lengua y arrancó su brazo del agarre con agresividad y altanería.

—¿Confianza? Usted es tan poderoso como hipócrita—bufó Denzel con todo su desprecio despectivo. Sin embargo un sable se acercó a su cuello, haciéndolo callar. Aaron lo tenía amenazado.

—Sabes muy bien las consecuencias si desobedeces...—repitió palabra a palabra Aaron, mirándolo con burla y sadismo. Denzel tragó grueso... Definitivamente, debía cerrar la boca y asentir... No sólo por su bien...

—Cumpla su lado del trato, prócer, y yo cumplo el mío, así simple. Le traeré a Wyhert y a Nohansen amarrados del cuello—escupió con enorme desdén y odio Denzel, apretando sus puños al punto de que sus uñas perforaban la piel por la rabia desmedida que le causaba la cercanía. Warren sonrió.

— _Amén...—_ dijo una voz triple y demoníaca dentro de la mente de Aaron, con absoluto sadismo y sed de sangre...

—Amén...—susurró Warren con burla, imitando a esa voz, dignándose a salir del cuarto.

* * *

Pasó una jornada entera de guardias, y le tocaba de nuevo a la Princesa Zelda velar el descanso de sus compañeros. Su mente iba a todo vapor de nuevo.

La había tocado... Zelda aún seguía dándole vueltas a eso. Lo había hecho por indicarle la forma adecuada de posicionarse, y estaba consciente que lo que Link le intentó indicar de forma manual, era correcto e importante. No se estaba aprovechando de la situación, aunque todo parecía indicar eso ultimo con gran claridad. Zelda suspiró hastiada.

Se sentía perturbada por todo lo que le hizo sentir ese contacto. Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se volvió errática y su estómago dio un giro. La Dama recordó, que nadie la había tocado de tal forma, así fuera sin mala intensión.

Asustada por esas sensaciones contradictorias, Zelda tomó la decisión de mantenerse alerta cuando estuviera con Link... Aceptaría que él no la llamara por títulos (Esa era una fantasía rebelde que tenía, que la llamaran todos por su nombre). Sin embargo, un acercamiento físico definitivamente no volvería a ocurrir, se auto impuso, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Estando sentada en ese tronco frente a una fogata, decidió cambiar de pensamientos... Ya estaba harta de la confusión. Pensó en lo que se le venía a la mente con lo que veía, árboles, el cielo, la Luna, el frío. De esas sencillas cosas sacaba infinitos y complejos razonamientos. Algo común en una persona entrada en edad y con inmensa sabiduría, pero la Princesa con sólo dieciocho años era superior en conocimientos a los versados del Reino. Aunque siempre disimulando su superioridad, rebajándose y considerándose menos, por su grandísima modestia y humildad.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, desde pequeña hacia lo mismo para distraerse, mirar a su alrededor, y buscar una reflexión y enseñanza hasta en lo más vulgar y corriente de las cosas, cosas que todos por lo general obviaban o daban por sentado.

Su mirada fue a su pecho, donde colgaban sus cuatro collares que potenciaban su poder mágico. Pero el de la figura de Lana llamó su atención. Apretándolo con un puño, sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas sin siquiera meditar en la pérdida, automáticamente sus ojos estaban expresando ese dolor que su alma que había vivido varias vidas, conocía ese dolor. Al recordar el tono tan dulce de Lana, a pesar de que estaba muriendo...

Zelda sollozó bajo, y decidió secarse las lágrimas. Lana seguía viva, seguía acompañándola, y una vez que derrotaran a Khyo, volvería a ver a su amiga.

Alzo su mirar cristalino y ahora humedecido por la melancolía. Su mirada se fijó en la chispeante llama de la fogata. Saltariana y ardiente al tacto.

Su mirada se quedó fija allí por un extendido lapso, abrazando sus brazos insconcientemente. Ese fuego poderoso, impetuoso, pero cálido y gentil, le recordó sólo a una persona... A la Espíritu que la entrenó durante el estado de inanimación que tanto ella como Link, tuvieron ante el secuestro de Saria...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Zelda se encontraba en el entrenamiento con sus espíritus, en un mundo infinito y sin dimensiones físicas palpables. Era un mundo espiritual de extensión incalculable.**_

 _ **La doncella se encontraba jadeante, sentada en el suelo, y pese a su agotamiento, estaba posada con su usual elegancia. A su lado, estaba la Princesa que luchó lado a lado con el Héroe de los Guerreros de Hyrule. La imponente dama espiritual, con algo de calma y libertad, se sentó también junto a su nueva pupila.**_

 _ **Había finalizado satisfactoriamente el entrenamiento de controlar, en primer lugar, los niveles más básicos que tenía el poder de Zelda, que era desbordante. Antes de iniciar con áreas más complejas de hechicería, debían complementar lo más fundamental, el autocontrol en la magia, ya que los sentimientos manifiestan la magia de su portador. Los seres de corazones sombríos y corruptos, tenían una magia destructiva, como el color de la sangre y la tonalidad de la noche. Los seres puros, manifestaban una magia sagrada, blanca y celestial.**_

— _ **¿Cómo has visualizado tu destino, Zelda?—preguntó la Espíritu, mirando con calidez y amabilidad a su pupila. Sonriendole. Zelda suspiró con pesadez, abrumada.**_

— _ **Sigo... Pensando que no soy la indicada para este designio. No creo ser tan fuerte. No creo poder ser una esperanza para mi pueblo. De verdad no se si soy merecedora de llevar este símbolo —murmuró apenada Zelda, levantando su mano para mostrar la marca de su delgada mano. La Espíritu la miró con gran intensidad, pero cariño.**_

— _ **No fuiste elegida en vano, Zelda. Eres fuerte, eres un ser lleno de sabiduría que ilumina... Sabemos por lo que has pasado, y como ya se te ha dicho, cualquiera se hubiera doblegado ante las presiones que superaste. Luchaste con valor contra Aræk, enfrentaste a Khyo sin cobardía, y salvaste a tu ser amada sin dudarlo.—mencionó la Espíritu, con tono calmado.**_

— _ **Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para realmente hacer algo—respondió Zelda bajando su semblante para hacer una pausa.—No quiero esto... No quiero ser una guerrera. No le veo el sentido a esta lucha absurda. Me dicen que tenga una razón para luchar, pero quiero evitar que en primer lugar nazca discordia antes que guerrear. Me lastima pelear...—dijo indignada y frustrada la joven ungida con voz quebrada.**_

— _ **Siempre que haya luz, habrá oscuridad, y siempre que haya oscuridad, habrá luz. Es una principio en nuestros mundos. Tu razonar es la de una sabia y nos enorgullece la pureza de tu ser. Sin embargo olvidas un detalle... Tu representas a la luz de tu mundo. No le ves el sentido a la contienda, a la guerra, a la violencia. Deseas erradicarla, que haya paz y que nadie esté sobre nadie. Sin embargo, los Reyes de la oscuridad son lo opuesto a ti y al Héroe. No le ven el sentido a la tranquilidad, a la armonía, ni a la paz. Desean erradicarla, que el mundo sea un caos y que todos estén bajo sus pies. Tal como luchas por tu ideal, ellos lucharán por el suyo. E igual que a ustedes, que jamás serían partidarios de la opresión, sus enemigos jamás serán partidarios de la luz de la paz.—explicó con calma la Espíritu, mirando con neutralidad a su pupila.**_

— _ **¿Y qué debo hacer...?—**_

— _ **Luchar, Zelda. Cumple el juramento que le hiciste a Lana... El juramento que hiciste de proteger al Reino que amas. Se que no quieres guerrear. Pero muchas veces, debemos sacrificar parte de nuestros ideales, nuestro bienestar y a veces parte de nosotros por el bien de quienes amamos. Trae la luz y la armonía destruyendo el mal y la oscuridad, y entonces podrás disfrutar de la paz que tú y tus amados anhelan. Es un precio alto, pero se que al igual que nosotras, cumplirás con tu destino de traer la armonía a los mundos...—**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Zelda se sobresaltó a oír un chillido de terror puro que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. No fue la única ya que Link, Zylia, Impa y Aedan se levantaron en poco menos de un segundo alertas y tomando sus armas. Se miraron uno al otro y un segundo chillido se escuchó.

—¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!—sollozaba esa aguda voz, que si no estuviera inundada en el terror morboso sería dulce y amigable. El quinteto no necesitó indicaciones para comenzar a correr hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos sin importar la neblina espesa que cubría el bosque. Se ciñeron su armamento y sin titubeo fueron direccionados al lugar.

* * *

Una pequeña hada revoloteaba desesperada huyendo por su vida, sollozando de pánico mientras pequeñas lágrimas caía de la esfera lumínica diminuta que la rodeaba, sus alas hacían lo más que podía para huir entre las tinieblas esquivando como podía la vegetación marchita.

Gruesas pisadas y gruñidos demoníacos que acosaban a la pobre hada de tono azulino pálido.

—¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!—exclamaba a todo pulmón después de su primer grito de miedo, huyendo lo más rápido que podía. Detrás de ella la seguía un trío de seres malditos de los bosques, Stalfos, seres actual y de gruesa anatomía ósea, grotesco y mountruosos superando los dos metros de estatura, armados con rudimentarias y desaliñadas espadas y escudos agregados.

Lo excéntrico en estos seres era que sus ojos no eran carmesí como los Stalfos normales, sino totalmente blancos, y su estructura ósea en vez de ser color perla amarillenta era de tonalidad negra como ónix. Eran más robustos y altos a lo que contaban las leyendas, notablemente más inteligentes y feroces. Todo era obra de Khyo.

La pequeña hada no pudo huir por mucho tiempo, ya que quedó acorralada contra un pedruzco, se dió vuelta temblando y su luz titineante, gimiendo entre lágrimas, vió al trío de demonios terminar de rodearla. La pequeña hada estaba en shock, aterrada. El Stalfo que parecía el líder alzó su espada oxidada con las claras intensiones de cortar a la mitad a la indefensa linfa.

Sin embargo una flecha cortó el aire golpeando la hoja de la Espada justo en el blanco, después de disparar esa flecha Link dió una embestida contra el esqueleto derribándolo mientras Zelda lo seguía con su espada de luz. Zylia lanzó dos Kunais que se clavaron en los pies del Stalfo inmovilizando para que Impa diaera un acrobático salto magistral girando con su Dadao para cortarle verticalmente al Stalfo atorado. El tercero se enfrentó con Aedan.

El arquero, con su perfecta puntería y gesto frío alzó su arco y tensó dos flechas disparándolas y lavándolas en el antebrazo del demonio, cortándole el miembro y haciendo que su Espada cayera.

El Stalfo gruñó y corrió a agredir al alto guerrero, sin embargo Aedan a una velocidad casi un detectable tensaba flechas clavándolas en cada extremidad del demonio, frenándolo. No falló ni un tiro. Con sólo una pierna y sin brazos el esqueleto maldito se levantó de nuevo dispuesto a seguir, sin embargo Aedan usó su arco para darle un macizo golpe en la nuca, desprendiéndole el cráneo que cayó a un lado. La cabeza del demonio seguía con vida, gruñendo como fiera, antes de que el arquero le diera un pisotón que destrozó por completo la cabeza de ese ser haciendo que se esfumara en una nube púrpura. Claro era el por qué de su apodo, "Ojo de la Parca", lo que quedara en su mira, moría.

El segundo Stalfo que enfrentaba a las dos Sheikahs, a duras penas. Tomó la Espada que le derribaron a uno de sus compañeros y estando armado con ambas armas se esforzó por luchar, pro no tuvo oportunidad ante las dos entes de las Sombras.

Con el cráneo fragmentado por el primer tajo que le dió Impa, vió como para su desgracia Zylia le cortaba un brazo con su katana, Impa con un corte bajo le voló ambas piernas, y en sincronía justo cuando el demonio esquelético cayó al suelo indefenso, ambas guerreras tomaron cada una una Kunais de sello explosivo y se la clavaron en cada cada orificio ocular del cráneo a la vez.

—¡Amo los fuegos artificiales!—exclamó burlona Zylia dándole una patada al cráneo y sacándolo por los aires mientras este gruñía, para explotar en una gran llamarada haciendo pedazos la cabeza del enemigo.

El último en pie era el más fuerte, dio un tajo vertical hacia abajo después de volver a tomar su arma. Link y Zelda en perfecta sincronía pusieron ambos sus espadas en posición horizontal, bloqueando juntos el tajo. Empujaron y al unísono Link y Zelda giraron sus espada entre sus dedos y clavaron las puntas en estocadas secas contra el cráneo del demonio, haciéndolo gruñir una última vez, antes de perecer y al igual que el resto desvanecerse en un tenue humo.

Los Guerreros se quedaron unos instantes ensimismados... Perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar, eso mounstruos eran Stalfos, criaturas extintas, y ahora vagaban de nuevo por los bosques. Y no sólo eso, sino que tenían la misma esencia que su mayor enemigo. Su piel se erizó de perturbación.

—¿Link...? ¿E-eres tú...?—preguntó incrédula la pequeña hada aún sollozante, pero enmudecida por lo que sus ojos veían. Link se dió media vuelta ante el llamado de esa criatura, extrañado. Todos quedaron una vez enmudecido al ver ese mítico ente, una linfa del Bosque. Casi con la boca abierta.

—... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre...?—preguntó Link perplejo esforzándose por modular palabras coherentes, perplejo. Zelda también se acercó a la hada, comenzando a hacer conjeturas sobre los hechos.

—¡LINK! ¡LINK ERES TÚ! ¡LA GRAN HADA TENÍA RAZÓN!—chillo emocionada la dulce criatura llorando de felicidad y de el shock corriendo, o más bien revoloteando a la cara de Link para "abrazarlo" en la nariz, a tanta cercanía Link se sorprendió, y pasmado vió en el destello la figura de una diminuta criatura humanoide femenina de piel perla y destellos celestes.—Estás... Un poco diferente en esta vida... ¡Más alto...! Y... ¡¿Oye qué pasó con tu musculatura?!—reclamó la chillona linfa bajándole el pasamontañas a Link con dificultad para revelar todo el rostro de Link. Los demás guerreros veían perplejos la escena.

—Pro...Proxi...—murmuró Link por inercia, sin embargo hasta el mismo se sorprendió al decir esa nombre que jamás había oído, pero que extrañamente se le hacía peculiar y conocido. Sus vidas pasadas latían con fuerza revelando ocultos recuerdos, en especial el Héroe de los Guerreros, en el interior de Link se regocijaba de volver a ver después de dos mil añosa su vieja amiga y compañera, que al ser una criatura espiritual, era inmortal al igual que todas las hadas.

—¡Me recuerdas! ¡Ahhh! ¡Me recuerdas! ¡¿Recuerdas todo?! ¡Eramos los Guerreros de Hyrule! ¡Viajamos en el tiempo por el Portal de las Almas, detuvimos a Cya, a Volga, Wizzro, y a Ganon! ¿¡Recuerdas a Lan...!?... Oh...—Con euforia la hada hablaba a una velocidad atropellando, emocionada. Sin embargo cuando iba a mencionar a Lana, una gran tristeza y depresión ahogó a la Hada...

—Lo... Lo siento, no recuerdo... Nada, realmente, de mis vida pasadas...—dijo apenado Link, realmente afligido de desilusionar a Proxi, la compañera de su vida pasada. Sin embargo, seguía perplejo y confundido por la situación. Sin embargo, al ver a la hada bajar sus alas y que su destello se apagara tenuemente, sintió un dolor en su pecho, uno que no comprendía... Hizo la pregunta guiado por el instinto, dolido realmente, sin saber que la respuesta iba a acabar de devastarlo:—¿Quien es Lana?—

Un silencio profundo ahogó el ambiente...

—Ella... Era la que se aseguraba de vigilar los restos de Ganondorf... Los restos que Khyo se apoderó. Era la Guardiana del Tiempo que mencionó Rauru. Ella... Murió en mis brazos antes de la emboscada de Khyo, él la hirió, y la obligó a sellar su alma, para revivir una vez que el sea derrotado—explicó con pesar Zelda, acercándose al dúo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían apenada por lo acontecido, sintiendo una vez más como la culpa la carcomía...—Era nuestra amiga en una pasada vida... Y el lazo es tan estrecho que me duele en el alma recordar ese día. No pude hacer nada por ella. Perdón, Proxi...—dijo afligida y desgarrada la Princesa, bajando el semblante mientras las lágrimas caían. La hada se acercó a la Princesa, muy cerca de su rostro, y con su diminuta mano secó una lágrima.

—Es muy hermosa en esta era, Princesa, tal como en sus pasadas vidas... Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa, Lana no querría que llorara, diría que no hay tiempo ni de lamentarse si el enemigo sigue en pie—dijo Proxi, con voz quebrada, pero segura y animadora. Zelda levantó la mirada, asintiendo débilmente. Proxi se giró para mirar a Impa, y las pequeñas alas de la linfa se estremecieron ante la carmesí mirada perpleja de la Sheikah. La reconoció de inmediato como la reencarnación de la antigua capitana del ejército de Hyrule, y la Sabia de las Sombras.

—¡Lady Impa...!—dijo temblorosa la Hada a la descendiente de la Guerrera que le tenía un temor morboso en el pasado por su seca y fría personalidad, pese a que la legendaria Reshim de los Sheikahs de esa época, a igual que Impa, era una mujer bondadosa y justa bajo ese manto frívolo carmesí. Zylia, Aedan e Impa quedaron perplejos y mudos, sin reaccionar. Ya que se consideraba a las Hadas una especie netamente mitológica, y frente a ellos tenían la prueba de que eso era falso.

—Oye... ¿Qué eran esas criaturas, de donde salieron?—preguntó alarmado Link al darse cuenta que el tema importante se estaba dejando de lado. Proxi se reprendió a si misma por irse por las ramas.

—¡Estaba buscando ayuda! ¡Criaturas oscuras están invadiendo el bosque! Antes las Hadas mantenemos los espíritus oscuros alejados del Bosque... Pero hace poco, una oscuridad, espantosa y muy dañina invadió el Templo del Bosque... Y lo peor es que sentimos la esencia de la Sabia del Bosque fusionada a esa oscuridad maldita... Los Stalfos y los Wolfos comenzaron a emerger, más poderosos, con un poder superior a lo que conocemos, ¡Nuestra luz no les hacia nada! ¡Están atacando a la Aldea del Bosque, hay mujeres y niños, así que la gran Hada me envió a buscar apoyo pero esos Stalfos me siguieron! ¡Por favor Link, no se qué mal está marchitando el bosque pero ayudanos...!—suplicó la pequeña Ninfa al borde de las lágrimas. Las palabras de Proxi impactaron de sobre manera a los guerreros que en sincronía se ciñeron sus armas.

—¡Vamos a la aldea!—exclamó autoritario Link sin la más mínima dilación y duda, alarmado al oír que esos seres malditos estaban atacando a los civiles que vivían en esa Aldea donde Saria, Aedan y él habían morado más de una vez en los últimos doce años. Debían salvar a esos civiles, así su vida costara la supervivencia de los inocentes. Una culpa y dolor invadió a Link al oír que su amada hermana estaba fusionada con la oscuridad de su enemigo... Con rabia, Link apretó sus puños y sus dientes rechinaron.

Todo el equipo asintió. No importaba la Luna llena ni los peligros, debían auxiliar a los aldeanos y tomar ruta al Templo del Bosque a salvar a Saria. No había ni ápice de duda, sino que el honor y la más pura valentía guiaba a estos míticos y legendarios Héroes que desde sus primeras vidas habían luchado sin tregua por la luz de la paz y la justicia.

* * *

La Aldea oculta entre los bosques norteños era un pequeño conjunto de viviendas escondidas en las profundidades del Bosque, siendo una de esos poblados perdidos que los Hylians de las grandes ciudades desconocían, siendo pueblo desconectados y autónomas.

Sin embargo la situación era grave... El terror y el pánico dominaban el ambiente. Las casas de estilo colonial estaba rodeadas de neblina negra. Una maldición había caído al poblado. Los civiles y las mujeres y niños gemían, alaridos de terror y miedo ante los titánicos demonios que los invadía y buscaban lo que se les ordenó, derramar sangre inocente.

Una cantidad de Stalfos descomunal, más grandes y fuertes embuidos en magia negra atacaban sin piedad a los pocos hombres que a filo de espesa trataban de defender a los indefensos. Pero era demasiado. Poco a poco iban cayendo entre el impetuoso poder de los seres malditos del Bosque.

Inmediatamente, llegaron los Guerreros legendarios contemplando aterrados el caos y el tétrico ambiente pestilente a hierro de la sangre caída, oyendo los gritos de dolor, de agonía y pavor, y las exclamaciones de guerra, el frío metal de las espadas y los gruñidos demoníacos de esos seres sombríos. El como destruían los hogares, y como el fuego devoraba algunas edificaciones y el hermoso paisaje forestal de las calles y plazas del pueblo.

—¡Debemos tratar de defender a los civiles! ¡Aedan, Impa y yo iremos a las entradas y atraeremos a todos los mountruos a la plaza central para acabarlos! ¡Proxi ven conmigo! ¡Zelda, Kureshi, ustedes son más ágiles, vayan y saquen a todos los civiles que puedan, una vez listos nos reunimos el centro! ¡Abran una conexión telepática! ¡AHORA!—Y sin rechistar todo el equipo puso en marcha con sus respectivos encargos. Zylia y Zelda, ambas con una agilidad digna de Sheikahs escalaron una casa y de techo en techo comenzaron a correr. Aedan, Impa y Link se divieron cada uno a cada extremo del pueblo para comenzar a llevar y acorralar todos los Stalfos al centro del lugar.

* * *

Una madre huía aterrada con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años en brazo, mientras un Stalfo perseguía con las claras intensiones de mutilar y matar a esos seres indefensos. La Dama corría por las calles, sin embargo se tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente contra el macizo suelo, lastimándose seriamente una mano y estando en el suelo con su niño que lloraba a cantaron aterrado en el ambiente tétrico y mortífero. El demonio esquelético alcanzó a la mujer, alzando su Espada directo a cortar a la mitad a la madre que abrazaba a su hijo dispuesto a protegerlo...

Sin embargo mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que el demonio era embestido y caía a un lado de ellos, cuando le impactó un rayo de luz.

El mounstruo se puso de pie de inmediato, sólo para encontrar su final. Zylia sacó su Katana y dió un corte en una de las muñecas de ese ser cortándola y desarmándolo, rápidamente la atolondrada Princesa le acertó una patada en un muslo, seguido de un codazo en la columna, se trepó con impresionante agilidad a los hombros de ente enredando sus piernas en el cuello del Stalfo, giró y le quebró el cuello saliendo la cabeza volando. Zylia quedó de pie, y con una medición milimétrica sacó su katana y justo cuando el cráneo caía empaló el hueso de una limpia estocada sonriendo maliciosa.

Un segundo Stalfo se presentó, aún mas grande que el primero, y más poderoso, con extremidades de garras filosas, dos espadas una en cada mano, pies gruesos y pesados, mandíbula ancha y con fauces y estructura ósea infinitamente superior al resto.

— _Zekken Astath...—_ susurró Zelda apareciendo en escena, practicando un conjuro que había aprendido en e entrenamiento, el más simple. En sus manos aparecieron dos espadas largas y delgadas, de hoja ancha y penetrante, dorado como oro. Con maestría y usual elegancia, Zelda blandió las armas, posicionándose en forma de defensa ante el Espíritu demoníaco.

Este gruñó, viendo la frialdad y determinación de la Princesa y atacó juntando sus espada en un tajo vertical hacia abajo directo a cortar a Zelda, pero esta lo esquivó dando un paso a un lado, el demonio, ofuscado alzó una de sus espada y dió una estocada limpia contra Zelda, quien puso sus espadas en X y desvío la estocada con una sublime precisión y elegancia. El Stalfo gruñó de nuevo y blandiendo sus dos espada comenzó a dar arduos e impredecibles tajos a toda dirección y ángulo, pero Zelda desviaba los cortes con precisos movimientos de sus armas, sin bloquear directamente, sino esquivando y desviando en un estilo de combate defensivo-evasivo, que estaba dando resultado, ya que la impotencia hacia que el Stalfo atacara más torpemente y sin control, dejando una amplia gama de puntos ciegos que Zelda estaba a punto de atacar. Un corte normal no serviría para mutilar una extremidad del Stalfo, así que pensó en una ingeniosa estrategia.

Una vez más el Stalfo dió otro tajo vertical, y Zelda al esquivarlo pudo tener un campo abierto de ataque, tomando con fuerza sus espada y comenzando por dar un tajo a las caderas del demonio, inmediatamente a su columna, el ser gruñó y alzó su espada para cortar a la mitad a Zelda con un corte horizontal, el cual Zelda esquivó hincándose y aprovechando para dar cortes en las rodillas del ser oscuro, sus codos y finalmente su hombros, el Stalfo levantó su otra espada e intentó cortar la cabeza de Zelda con un tajo vertical, el cual la Princesa esquivó haciéndose a un lado y clavando sus espadas en el cuello huesudo del demonio para inmediatamente sacarlo.

El Stalfo harto levantó definitivamente sus dos espada y dió un corte juntando ambas tajando verticalmente contra Zelda. La Princesa reaccionó rápido y girando sus espadas las tomó de forma inversa a como debía ser tomaba, quedando junto a su antebrazo, y juntando las dos armas doradas se cubrió del pesado tajo del demonio.

El impulso fue bestial sacando a Zelda impulsada por el aire ante la fuerza bruta, sin embargo la Princesa reaccionó en el aire, decidiendo acabar de una vez por todas...

— _Saigiat Imparus..._ —Y mientras estaba en el aire, Zelda formó una esfera de energía dorada formada en sus manos, lanzándola directo al Stalfo. Quien recibió el golpe de lleno y con un alarido de dolor puro, explotó fragmentándose todos sus huesos por donde Zelda lo había debilitado con cortes. Zelda cayó de pies, tomando con naturalidad sus espadas para después desvanecerías.

Se alarmó al oír el llanto del niño y su madre, rápidamente Zylia y Zelda los auxiliaron.

—Tranquilo... Ya...—dijo con ternura Zelda arrodillándose ante el nene y acariciándole el mentón y sus cabellos castaños con ternura, tratando de aligerar su miedo y llanto. Rápidamente Zelda cargó al niño y se lo dió a Zylia, e inmediatamente, vió que la madre del pequeño se había fracturado también el tobillo, no pudiendo caminar. Así que sin dilación o duda Zelda se hincó y cargó en brazos a la delgada dama, para comenzar a correr junto con Zylia a las afueras y poner a salvo a los dos inocentes. Luego comenzaron a sacar el resto de los civiles indefensos sanos y salvos antes de ir al centro como habían planeado.

* * *

Mientras, Aedan estaba sólo enfrentando a un grupo de Stalfo, a lo alto del techo de una csa disparando flechas a un grupo de cinco Stalfos que asediaban el lugar. Con una puntería perfecta estaba manteniendo a raya los demonios, acertando flechas en sus puntos vunerables y debilitándolos. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió la presencia de un intruso tras él, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que le agarraran la coleta con un puño y con fuerza desmedida lo jalaban para lanzarlo hacia atrás y caer pesadamente en el tejado de la casa. Vio que el responsable había sido un Stalfo de mayor talla que el resto que logró subirse al trecho.

Dando una voltereta Aedan se alzó de nuevo y disparó una flecha de titanio conectado a una cuerda, la punta del proyectil se clavó en el cráneo del Stalfo atravesándolo totalmente, y jalando con fuera la cuerda atrajo hacia sí mismo el demonio y le acertó un puñetazo seco en la columna atravesando la caja torácica, con rapidez se hizo a un lado y a quema ropa le disparo en el cráneo una flecha explosiva de efecto retardado, que se le clavó en la cabeza. Con altanería Aedan jaló de nuevo al Stalfo con la cuerda para ponerlo en la orilla del tejado, y le dió una patada mientras daba un grito de guerra, tirándolo hacia el piso, al caer la bomba explotó destrozando a los cinco Stalfos que rodeaban el lugar, estando Aedan en el techo aún. Sin embargo, cuando iba a darse la vuelta, una mano huesuda emergió de la orilla del tejado, tomándolo del pie.

—Joder...—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el arquero antes de que lo jalarán para caer estrepitosamente del techo al suelo a una altura de cuatro metros. El pesado guerrero cayó de espalda, viendo como tres Stalfos lo rodeaban...

Pero Aedan se alzó en un movimiento acrobático y acertó detrás suyo un codazo en el cráneo de uno de los Stalfos, mientras le daba un golpe seco en el cuello al segundo frente a él con el arco, y dando media vuelta le dió una patada trasera al tercero que lo rodeaba justo en la pelvis para desarmarle las piernas, ejecutó una media vuelta y le voló la cabeza la primer Stalfo con su arco para después darle una patada baja a sus fémures y quebrarlos, dió un mortal hacia atrás y aterrizó aplastando con ambos pies el cráneo del segundo Stalfo que estaba en el suelo, mientras sacaba una flecha la disparaba directo al cráneo del primero acertándolo y destrozándolo, finalmente quedó ante el último en pie dando un salto le acertó un rodillazo a las costillas quebrándolas y cayendo al piso, y Aedan finalmente dio un azote limpio contra el cráneo con su arco, destrozándolo. Para luego llevar una mano y masajearse la espalda media... Le había dolido la caída.

—Maldita sea, ya estoy viejo para esto...—gruñó el ermitaño ex-Caballero haciendo un brusco movimiento para tronar sus vértebras. Inmediatamente vió a la lejanía cómo un grupo de Stalfo se movían torpes si un lugar en específico a donde ir. A cincuenta metros de distancia Aedan tensó una flecha de bengala, y la disparó directo a la cabeza de uno de las decenas de demonios, soltando un gran destello que llamó su atención. Todos los Stalfos miraron a Aedan a la lejanía y gruñeron al unísono alzando sus armas hacia él.

— _Ya llamé su atención... ¿Y ahora?—_ preguntó cómico el guerrero via telepática viendo perplejo como la manada de demonios corrían en estampida hacia él.

— _¡CORRE!—_ exclamó Link al otro lado de la conexión. Aedan ni dudó ni un segundo la exhortación de su alumno corriendo por su vida hacia el centro donde debían atraer todos los que pudieran.

* * *

Impa luchaba a capa y espada contra seis Stalfos al unísono dieron tajos verticales directo a la Sheikah, esta puso su Dadao en posición vertical y bloqueó el ataque, empujando con fuerza el sexteto. Antes de que reaccionaran Impa corrió y cortó en dos el cráneo del primero, amputó las piernas del segundo y aplastó su cabeza, en tres tajos cortó en pedazos al tercero cuarto y quinto y con un movimiento vertical dividió en dos al último.

Tras de Impa otro Stalfo la atacó con su dos espadas, pero con un simple y certero movimiento sin siquiera parpadear Impa giró bloqueando el ataque y clavando su Dadao en medio del cráneo del Stalfo. Uno a un lado se acercaba a embestirla y antes de que siquiera actuará ya Impa le había acertado una patada en el cráneo, destrozándolo, y con el mismo impulso dió una patada hacia atrás destrozando la caja torácica de otro demonio que iba tras de Ella para después decapitarlo.

Viendo a lo lejos otra manadas, llevó sus dedos sus labios y silbó con fuerza llamando a esos seres, estos poco inteligentes demonios gruñeron comenzando a ir por ella.

— _Nos vemos en la Plaza_ —informó la Sheikah dando media vuelta y corriendo para orientar a los demonios directo al centro para rodearlos.

* * *

Una vez en el centro tanto Aedan como Impa se encontraron siendo seguidos por sus depredadores, inmediatamente se les unió Zelda y Zylia, que rápidamente los ayudaron. Entre los cuatros rodearon a los Stalfos efectivamente y comenzaron una masacre entre los guerreros destrozando a su paso a todos los Stalfos que estaban ante ellos.

Luego de la intensa batalla, que duró poco minutos, Zelda, Zylia, Aedan e Impa quedaron jadeantes mientras acababa con los últimos clavando sus armas en los cráneos.

— _¿En donde está Link...?_ —preguntó preocupada Zelda al ver que el Héroe era el único que brillaba por su ausencia.

— _¡Aquí va la fiesta!—_ exclamó Link vía telepática, todos voltearon a una de las calles que conectaba con la Plaza. Hacia ellos veía Link corriendo a todo vapor seguido por Proxi, mientras lo seguía pisándole los talones un conjunto de Stalfos de dos espadas y gruesas extremidades, eran el doble de lo que Aedan e Impa habían atraído...

— _La próxima ni nos invites a tus fiestas...—_ murmuró amargada Zylia viendo aterrada la manada de bestias que literalmente se pasaban por encima uno de los otros con tal de alcanzar y destrozar a Link. Aedan puso los ojos en blancos tensando de nuevo su arco con resignación, e incluso Impa que era la más inexpresiva dió un cansado suspiro al ver que eso había sido el plato de entrada, venía el fuerte.

Link llegó con sus compañeros posicionándose al lado de ellos, todos se miraron y asintieron mientras daban un grito de guerra y corrían todos juntos hacia los Stalfos dispuestos a acabar de una vez por todas.

Link corría sin frenar para primero clave su espada en el cráneo de un primer Stalfo, para patearlo y quitarlo de su camino, a otro le dió un escudaso de lleno en el cráneo de otro, cortándolo a la mitad de un tajo horizontal de su espada. Rápidamente dió una patada trasera a uno que lo iba a ofender por la retaguardia para girar y acertarle el filo del escudo en la cabeza.

Vió como seis Stalfos lo rodearon y agachándose levemente dió un ataque giratorio que destrozó al enemigo, para después aterrizar del salto y comenzar a correr hacia un grupo de demonios con todo usando su Escudo como barrera para embestirlos. Con fiereza corrió gritando y llevándose por delante y sin titubeo a todo el que se le atravesará para después dar un tajo ascendente a un Stalfo que voló ante el golpe, para ver por su desgracia que Link había saltado también, estando en el aire sobre él y clavando de caída su espada en medio cráneo del demonio.

Zelda había conjurado un hechizo que formó picos provenientes del suelo con un sello masivo, empalando a una decena de esqueletos. Formó sus espadas, y junto con Zylia e Impa comenzaron a una frenética lucha acabando con cuantos enemigos fueran posibles.

Aedan a cierta distancia los cubría disparando flechas cubriendo la retaguardia de sus compañeros siendo un guerrero de ataque a distancia.

Impa hizo una serie de sellos con sus dedos, para que después excéntricamente sus ojos se tiñeran momentáneamente de negro, formando una inmensa oscuridad que controlaba con sus manos, la inmensa figura hecha de oscuridad devoró literalmente a una enorme cantidad de enemigos.

Con rapidez Zelda apoyó a su Maestra, formando un conjuro en forma de tornado de fuego, devorando a su paso a los enemigos. Con eso dos ataques acabaron con los enemigos restantes.

—¡VICTORIA!—exclamó alegre y victoriosa Zylia riendo y saltando emocionada. Zelda e Impa se encorvaron agotadas después de la manifestación de magia, pero notablemente complacidas. Link y Aedan acabaron con unos pocos que quedaron, para después ir complacidos con el resto...

Sin embargo, algo raro sucedía... Los huesos y restos de esos Stalfos no se esfumaban. Todos esos trozos óseo comenzaron a temblar en el suelo... Arrastrándose por el piso y uniéndose todos en el centro de la Plaza.

El quinteto de Héroes vieron aterrados como todos los huesos comenzaban a unirse, formando una figura humanoide retorcida y grotesca hecha con los restos de los Stalfos, un demonio de tamaño colosal, seis metros, armado con los restos de los demonios, y su cráneo formado por las cabezas de los otros. Una inmensa espada se formó en sus manos, tan pesada que debía tomarla con ambas manos...

—¿Saben qué? Se los dejó a ustedes...—dijo cobarde Zylia mirando con extremo pavor como el cuerpo de ese ser se envolvía en un manto negro como los demonios de Khyo y como en sus ojos blancos aparecía una diminuta pupila negra mirando con salvajismo al grupo.

Antes que reaccionara el titánico jefe dió un poderoso tajo vertical hacia Zylia y Link, y al impactar al piso levantó una nube de polvo ante el impacto.

—¡ZYLIA! ¡LINK!—...

El polvo fue desvaneciendose para mostrar que Zylia y Link estaban bloqueando el tajo y forrajeando para sobrevivir, y a duras penas empujaron para hacerse a un lado.

Con un brazo libre el demonio dió un manotazo llevándose por delante a Zylia y a Link quienes salieron disparado hacia un lado y Aedan e Impa los recibieron en brazos, sin fijarse que el enorme demonio volvía a dar otro manotazo directo al grupo, pero Zelda puso una barrera protegiéndolos a todos, pero ante un segundo golpe la barrera mágica se quebró, aturdiendo a Zelda.

El Stalfo supremo tomó de nuevo su espada y fue a dar un tajo horizontal contra los Guerreros pero Aedan e Impa se interpusieron bloqueado el tajo con su arco y Dadao respectivamente. Aprovechando que ambos veteranos detenían al demonio, Zelda y Zylia se treparon por los brazos del Stalfo supremo, corriendo para saltar y clavar sus armas en la cabeza de es ser mientras Link saltaba en sus rodillas inmensas y clavaba su arma en el vientre de ese ser. Sin embargo este ni se inmutó, agitándose y quitándose como insectos a los Héroes.

El Stalfo alzó su espada y comenzó un duelo a tajo limpio contra Impa que lograba seguirle el paso y mantenerse a la talla conteniendo los tajos con contra ataques precisión y contundentes, Aedan tensó una flecha y lo disparó a los ojos de ese ser, sin embargo se clavaron y este ni pareció importarle.

Para el terror de los Paladines, el mountruos comenzó a encorvarse tomando impulso con su Espada... Para comenzar a girar estrepitosamente, girando su espada con el como una gillotina horizontal.

Rápidamente, todos los del equipo esquivaron el ataque, pero no se esperaron el manotazo que les propinó con la otra mano golpeando a la vez al quinteto quienes cayeron pesadamente contra el suelo. Inmediatamente aterrados vieron como el Stalfo dada un mortal salto hacia ellos, metros de alto, y ponía su espada hacia abajo para clavarlos todos juntos contra el piso. Pero Zelda reaccionó lanzando una esfera de magia que golpeó de lleno la cara de ese ente, haciendo chillar y salir impulsado por el aire hacia atrás, dando alaridos demoniacos.

Ante los ojos de Zelda el Mounstro cayó al suelo, retorciéndose mientras la energía dorada del conjuro de la Princesa le carcomía la piel negra, revelando lo que en su caja torácica bajo ese manto, había una especie de corazón deforme de color pálido, lo que parecía ser un punto débil...

—¡ATAQUENLO AL CORAZÓN !—exclamó Zelda levantándose antes que el resto y corriendo hacia el Stalfo para empalar sus espada contra ese ser. Link también se levantó...

Pero vió como el Mounstro, tendido en el suelo, apretó con fuerza la Espada que tenía con cada paso que Zelda daba acercándose. El ente la vió con un brillo macabro... Link casi le da un ataque al comprender.

—¡ZELDA!—exclamó a todo pulmón Link corriendo a todo lo que podía tras la Regente.

Ante los ojos tumefactos de Aedan, Zylia e Impa todo corrió en una tortuosa lentitud... Link tomó a Zelda bruscamente de un antebrazo, mientras que el Stalfo se puso de pie a una velocidad casi imposible, dando un tajo horizontal directo al cuello de Zelda... Link logró jalar a la Princesa con bestialidad y fuerza al punto que esta dió un grito y rodó por el suelo hacia atrás del impulso por el jalón de Link, sin embargo, un grito de dolor, junto a una gran salpicadura de sangre en el suelo, cortaron en el peor de los pánicos y terrores a los guerreros al ver lo acontecido...

—¡LIIIIINK...!—...

 **Continuará...**


	16. Derrota

**Capítulo XVI: Derrota**

—¡LIIINK...!—gritaron al unísono en pavor carcomiente y dolor mudo que los devoraba por dentro de dolor y miedo, mientras que el Stalfo reía con desquicio tal como su maestro, Lord Khyo...

Zelda sintió como su corazón caía en pedazos al ver como la Sangre chorreaba por el suelo, por su cuerpo y cayendo a cataratas por el piso, fluido vital del rubio.

Una gran opresión en el pecho de la Princesa creció, un dolor que no podía comprender y la abrumada a tal punto de desear gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales sangraran y quedara muda del desquicio. Su compañero cayó tendido al piso con violencia. Zelda vió la escena y deseó morir ahí mismo. Una parte de ella sentía un dolor de ser apuñalada sin piedad en la más profundas de las desesperaciones. Una parte de ella, la de sus espíritus... Que amaban con intensa devoción al joven que ahora estaba herido de gravedad.

Link dió un quejido dolido, estando tirado en el piso boca arriba. Zelda se levantó y corrió hacia Link con desesperación y descontrol hincándose ante el de rodillas.

— _Mi amor...—_ murmuró con voz quebrada Zelda llorando en sollozos que la desgarraban por dentro, pero debido a su pánico y terror, no se dió cuenta de los comprometedores vocablos que expresó bajo el control de sus espíritus que se les fragmentaba y destrozaba el alma en ese axfisiante dolor. Las manos pálidas de Zelda palpaban temblorosas el pecho ensangrentado de Link, el enorme corte diagonal que tenía en todo sus pectorales, superficial pero profunda y fatal. Link temblaba con el daño, estando semi insconciente por el dolor.

Aedan se levantó desesperado sintiendo como se moría por dentro al ver mal herido a su hijo. Deseó plañir al ver a ser que tanto cariño y estima le tenía, al joven que juró proteger, caer tendido mientras se desangraba.

Pero todos vieron con terror como el Stalfo alzaba su espada dispuesto a dar un tajo vertical y cortar a Link y a Zelda en dos...

—¡ZELDAAA!—gritaron Proxi, Impa y Zylia con el corazón en la garganta gritando como desquiciadas mientras corrían a salvar a los jóvenes... Pero no lograron llegar antes de que ese mounstruos atentara contra los jóvenes...

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, un chirrido de acero se oyó agudo... El Stalfo forzajeaba, con Zelda que protegía a Link, usando sus espada en forma de X bloqueando la Espada del demonio y usando una fuerza física que ni ella conocía salvando con vehemencia y desespero a Link de morir. Con furia, hizo a un lado el tajo del demonio y se trepó por el brazo de esa bestia, corriendo sobre él para saltar y clavarle sus espadas en el pecho, cerca del corazón pálido. El demonio chilló y retrocedió, alejándose del joven Héroe múltiples paso atónito e intimidado por el daño y la mirada frívola de la Princesa que debía aniquilar, debía, más sabía que su destino era fracasar...

Zelda comprendió perfectamente el como derrotar a la bestia.

—¡SAQUEN A LINK DE AQUÍ, LUEGO ATAQUEN CON TODOS LOS EXPLOSIVOS QUE TENGAN!—gritó a todo pulmón Zelda con fiereza. Impa no la reconoció tan determinada y apasionada, pero obedecieron y tomando a Link lo alejaron lo más posible del demonio, a unos metros de distancia y Aedan se aseguró de posicionarse en un punto para defenderlo en cualquier caso. Corrieron de regreso a Zelda quien detenía a capa y espada el Stalfo que incrédulo veía a su imparable oponente.

Zylia sacó todos los Kunais de sello explosivo que tenia, Impa sus bombas, Aedan sus flechas explosivas y se armaron.

—¡AHORA!—gritó Zelda mientras le clavaba a de nuevo sus espadas en el pecho del Stalfo.

Zylia corrió con brazos hacia atrás y cabeza hacia delante como ninja ganando impulso, Zelda se separó de un salto de la bestia, quien vio a la atolondrada princesa menor acercarse, dió un tajo horizontal que Zylia esquivó extremadamente fácil agachándose, dió un acrobático salto y lanzó cinco Kunais a lo largo del torso del mounstruoso ser, explotando en una nube de humor y llamaradas de fuego, repasando a Zylia Impa corrió con la misma gracia, aprovechando el aturdimiento del Stalfo supremo para saltar a una velocidad invisible para clavar de lleno su Dadao en el pecho del ser y desgarrar la piel para exponer aún más su corazón. Impa metió dentro del cuerpo las bombas y de un salto se alejó totalmente, para que Aedan la siguiera y saltando primero del brazo del mounstruo, se trepó del otro brazo llegando al hombro del Stalfo, para luego dar un mortal y quedar de pie literalmente sobre la cabeza del demonio.

Tensó cuatro flechas bomba a la vez, y las clavó en el cráneo del ser, para luego saltar y alejarse antes de que sus bombas explotaran en una estruendosa onda expansiva que los hizo retroceder, y que en reacción en cadena hizo explotar las bomba de Impa que aún permanecían dentro del ser.

Este demonio quedó descuartizado en el suelo con miemrbos arrancados y quemados. Los Héroe no tuvieron ni que hablar al ver el corazón palpitante del ser en el piso. Mientras siguiera vivo iba a recuperarse y alzarse de nuevo.

Rápidamente los cinco corrieron hacia ese órgano, y gritando todos a la vez, clavaron sus armas a la vez. Pero de en medio de ellos saltó Zelda, quien clavó sus espadas en medio del corazón pálido, las arrancó sangrantes de fluido negro, y con un conjuro apareció un pico dorado del suelo, que perforó de abajo hacia arriba totalmente al ente. La cabeza inerte de este dió un chillido demoníaco de dolor, para quedarse estático, y disolverse en una nueve púrpura... Todo vestigio de ese ser, cada extremidad y sus armas y esencias se disolvieron del lugar.

Los Héroes quedaron jadeantes pero se miraron a la vez, recordando de nuevo su terror...

—¡LIIIIINK!—todos gritaron a la vez corriendo a toda su fuerza tras el joven que seguía en el suelo. Aedan inmediatamente le quitó el sayo verde, y con su navaja le destrozó la túnica color crema y le arrancó el pectoral de acero que no pudo protegerlo del corte, para exponer su sangrante pecho gravemente herido. Los músculos de sus pectorales estaban destrozados y en el interior del corte sangrante se veía las fibras de músculo dañado y palpitante del errático corazón del joven.

Link ya estaba pálido y sudando... Y sus labios temblaban susurrando el nombre de su amada... Zelda.

Aedan estaba pasmado y desesperado, tratando de atender el daño, pero no tenía cómo... Link moriría desangrado antes de que pudiera detener la masiva hemorragia interna o externa...

—¡HAY QUE LLEVARLO CON LA GRAN HADA, ELLA LO CURARÁ! ¡YO LOS GUIARÉ!—exclamó aterrada Proxi, todos se miraron... ¿Había mejor opción?. Asintieron en Shock, en especial Zelda que no paraba de temblar y sollozar en silencio tratando de reanimar a Link.

No hubo dilaciones y Aedan cargó a Link en sus brazos después de volver a cubrir el torso del joven con la túnica pálida abierta verticalmente por el corte, asegurándose de no exponer su espalda desnuda a las demás... Sin importarle que se manchaba sus manos, pecho y rostro en sangre de su hijo. La hada comenzó a revolotear a toda su potencia, y los Héroes comenzaron a seguirla dejando la desértica plaza. Los civiles estaban a salvo, y realmente la prioridad era salvar a Link quien a cada instante su vida latía con mayor debilidad...

—¡Vamos a la fuente de las Hadas, ahí está nuestra matriarca!—ordenó Proxi con su llorosa y desesperada voz. Estaba notablemente lejos, sin embargo, al parecer Proxi al igual que Saria, conocía perfectamente los enlaces de entre los bosques.

Los pueblerinos vieron pasmados como el extravagante quinteto corría con un hombre herido en brazos, se hacían a un lado mientras todos corrían, y veían pasmados y mudos a un Hada, una raza mitológica, pero ahí estaba, guíando al grupo que los salvó de esos demonios. Todo el pueblo estaba en pleno Shock y conmoción al haber sufrido una catástrofe ocasionada por seres de leyendas, seres supuestamente inexistentes...

Salieron del pueblo directamente a los bosques, ahí Proxi se detuvo unos instantes y con un chillido inentendible volvió a reanudar el revoloteo frenético, mientras todos los Héroes lo seguían, y Link sufría de espasmos dolorosos, perdiendo cada segundo indispensables gotas de sangre.

Pasaron innumerables árboles y riachuelos esquivando gran cantidad de ramas y arbustos, raíces sobresalientes y rocas en esa copiosa y espesa neblina blanca grisasea mientras se veía a lo alto los primeros rayos solares del amanecer. Link respiraba por la boca, cubierto por telas que manchaba de sangre, y su cuello y cabello estaban inundados en los mismos, sentía un extremo frío, pero su piel estaba ardiente de fiebre.

— _Ze-Zelda...—_ murmuró extremadamente bajo Link, tanto que ni el mismo Aedan que lo llevaba en brazos se percató. Sólo seguían desesperados a la Hada que los transportaban en la arboleda, llevaban ya varios minutos en esa actividad... Y cuando Aedan estaba a punto de reclamar furioso al ver el grado de empeoramiento que tenía su hijo, estando desesperado y enardecido, unos destellos esmeralda los rodearon a todos, haciéndolos detenerse abruptamente. Una ráfaga de aire los rodeó mientras los destellos verdes se multiplicaban, haciéndolos girar mientras el viento meneaba sus ropajes.

Pocos instantes después todos aparecieron en un clero, rodeados de árboles. Delante de ellos se alzaba una majestuosa edificación mítica y extremadamente antigua, altas escaleras ascendentes rodeada de pilares a los laterales de diferentes formas y tamaños con estatuas alucinas a las Diosas en sus extremos, y a lo alto una especie de templo coronado por una cúpula, con una gran entrada techada con muros redondos color perla y detalles dorados en sus extremos, una enorme puerta de piedra blanca como porcelana tallada con diseños abstractos típicos en las leyendas del Reino de Hyrule.

Sin lugar a dudas ese era la morada de las Hadas del Bosque, la fuente de las Hadas, por su aspecto sublime, rodeado de una tenue neblina pálida, y un silencio absoluto recompensando cada sonido con inagotables ecos como respuesta.

— _Zelda...—_ murmuró de nuevo Link apretando los ojos con fuerza junto a su mandíbula, tomando con fiereza su pecho sangrante, pereciendo y agonizando.

—Todo estará bien... ¡Vamos con la Gran Hada!—exclamó Zelda desesperada y aunque con su rostro sumido en lágrimas, firme y ansiosa al límite, descontrolada por salvar al joven Héroe...

—¡SIGANME!—ordenó Proxi revoloteando de nuevo hacia las escaleras y ascendiendo hasta la entrada, Zelda, Zylia, Impa y Aedan con Link subieron apresurados los escalones milagrosamente sin tropezar ante la consternación y la ansiedad que los hacia moverse torpes. Se pusieron de pie frente a la enorme puerta que bloqueaba la entrada de la fuente, Proxi voló más alto mientras su luz azul que brillaba en la relativa oscuridad del amanecer brillaba con mayor fulgor.

—¡Gran Hada! ¡Gran Hada por favor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda, Link está mal herido!—gritaba la pequeña Ninfa revoloteando errática e inquieta de un lado a otro.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Aedan y el resto, una gran vibración casi cercana a un pequeño terremoto azotó su alrededor alertándolos, para que luego los diseños abstractos de las inmensas puertas brillarán de un color dorado cegador y antinatural, mientras lentamente las paredes de piedra que estaban de umbral se abrieran en dos dando paso a una majestuosa sala interior de ese micro templo.

Pese a lo pasmados y sorprendidos por esa manifestación de poder mítico, entraron apresurados viendo como Link tocía escupiendo sangre por sus heridas externas. Desesperado entraron a la magnífica sala.

Un espacio de altas paredes de cerca de los diez metros, brillantes en destellos como gemas en las paredes negras, iluminando intensamente. En la entrada y a los alrededores habían innumerables antorchas que al entrar los Héroes se encendieron instantáneamente ante los ojos de los mismos en fila. Al fondo del impresionante centro había un pedestal amplio y espacioso, con el sello de la Trifuerza en gran tamaño. Dentro del pedestal había agua, la fuente de las Hadas y morada de la Gran Hada, moviéndose en un constante movimiento ondulatorio, brillante y deslumbrante. El lugar, sin embargo, estaba totalmente vacío y solitario, perpetuamente silencioso.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ponganlo en la agua sagrada de la fuente!—dictó la pequeña Hada. Zelda y Aedan no rechistaron, tomando cada uno un brazo de Link y apoyándolo en sus cuellos, mientras la sangre de los labios del mismo corría por su cuello, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para seguir respirando...

Lo pusieron apresuradamente en el agua, acostándolo boca arriba mientras gruñía de dolor ante el más mínimo contacto que le ejercían. En el agua estaba cubierto casi por completo su cuerpo, sólo sobresalía su rostro en la fuente, y su fluido carmesí se entremezclaba con la agua bendita de ese lugar sagrado. Todo los Guerreros estaban expectantes... Pero nada ocurría... Repentinamente, un destello zafiro brilló con intensidad en el agua junto a estelas esmeralda y doradas que rodearon a Link y cegaron el ambiente con un fulgor intenso. Ante sus ojos apareció la gran Hada, una majestuosa dama de gran tamaño, anatómicamente proporcionada pero del doble del tamaño de una Hylian normal, delgada y finas y discretas curvas, su casi visible desnudez era cubierto por una bata echa de enredaderas, su piel era como la porcelana, sus ojos como zafiros a la luz, su rostro divino, y su cabello celeste cayendo a sus pies mientras levitaba. Era un poco diferente del resto de las grandes hadas... Ya que lejos de ser extravagante, era hermosa y de aspecto inocente, incluso adorable. Pero su semblante se perturbó de sobremanera, al reconocer a los Héroes, y más aún al ver el deplorable estado del joven.

La Trifuerza de Link comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras la Gran hada lo observa y bajaba su levitar para acercarse más la joven héroe... Abrió sus brazos, mientras una cálida brisa cálida y viva rodeó repentinamente la estancia.

Un destello esmeralda rodeó a Link, haciéndolo levitar levemente, boca arriba ante la Gran hada. Esta puso un gesto consternado.

—La energía oscura lo hirió... Puedo sanarlo, pero no totalmente... La Trifuerza lo salvó de morir contaminado—dijo la melodiosa y tierna voz de la ente, pero sumida en preocupación y miedo por el Héroe... Zelda sintió un terrible escalofrío al oír que Link pudo morir tal como Lana, sino fuera por la Trifuerza... La Hada suprema obvió el paso de saludar cordialmente, la situación era urgente.

—Por favor hagalo... Se sacrificó por salvarme... Por favor—suplicó Zelda con la voz casi extinguida como una llama en medio de la lluvia, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y responsable, de que por su descuido, su apreciado compañero hubiera sido herido de gravedad. La culpa la devoraba viva al punto de querer golpearse el pecho y romper sus ropajes en un acto de dolor y desesperación. Para Zelda, la voz de esa Gran Hada se le hizo extremadamente familiar la voz de esa Linfa suprema... Pero con las circunstancias no pensaba en nada más que en ver como la sangre de Link teñía cada vez más rojo el agua de la fuente.

La Hada asintió, y uniendo sus manos en forma de rezo, cerró sus ojos, musitando un conjuro mudo... Y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar destellos dorados que rodearon a Link junto a los verdosos. Lentamente esas luces se adentraban en el cuerpo del rubio, concentrándose en la herida de su pecho, mientras el agua de la fuente milagrosamente se limpiaba de la sangre.

Una especie de fluido negro comenzó a salir de la herida, goteando... Desintegrándose ante la luz, eliminándose así la oscuridad del Stalfo que lo hirió.

La herida se cerró lentamente, mientras el semblante de Link se calmaba, dejaba de temblar y el color tomaba sus mejillas pálidas y muertas.

Link volvió a descender hasta quedar acostado en el agua, con el torso solo vestido con la harapienta túnica palida, y su herida, aunque sanada, seguía en recuperación, y había dejado marca por el daño de la oscuridad que no permitió a la Gran Hada sanarlo totalmente... Y sus cicatrices pequeñas, ya no podían ser sanadas por ser antiguas, incluida la inmensa de su espalda que ninguno excepto Aedan conocía.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos su compañeros el rubio se mantuvo inerte, teniendo a todos en ascuas...

Hasta que Link dió un dolido respigno, asustándolos para luego hacerlos exhalar tranquilos. Link abrió sus ojos zafiros levemente, agotado y exhausto, encontrándose con la mirada dulce de la gran Hada... Esas facciones, su físico, su mirada dulce... Link abrió aún más sus ojos pasmado al reconocerla... O más bien, reconocerla una parte profunda de él.

—Navi...—susurró Link con voz quebrada y gruesa, un nombre que nunca había escuchado pero que se le hizo muy familiar oírlo. Sin comprender por qué, Link sintió una opresión en su garganta, dolorosa, un salto en su corazón y deseos de llorar de emoción...

—Si, soy yo... Te dije que nos íbamos a reencontrar...—susurró con ternura la Linfa suprema, ayudando con gentileza a Link levantarse, a su más querido compañero. Zelda quedó perpleja, al observar y también lentamente reconocer a esa criatura mítica... Esa pequeña Hada que acompañó al Héroe del Tiempo y al Héroe del Renacimiento, ahora era la líder de las Hadas.

—Je... No... No sé por qué dije ese nombre... Me siento... Mareado...—dijo claramente afectado Link, como mencionó Navi, no estaba totalmente sanado, seguía débil, además de que su cortada, aunque cerrada, seguía claramente en proceso de sanación, teniendo aún la piel que la cicatrizaba blanda y vulnerable a el más mínimo contacto. Link se miró la herida.—Una más para la lista...—murmuró Link sonriendo en un estado confusa, resignado ante la nueva y enorme marca en su piel.

—Permitanme presentarme... Mi nombre es Navi, Gran Hada y guardiana de los jardines sagrados del Templo del Bosque. Se que están enterados de que... La luz está siendo mermada en el mundo. Una oscuridad enormemente poderosa está devorando la paz lentamente, y no se detendrá... No pude detener a la Sabia del Bosque... La descendiente de los Kokiris, y actual Guardiana de la esencia de los Bosques y la naturaleza.—explicó Navi, entregando a Link en brazos de Aedan, quien se quitó su chaleco negro y cubrió rápidamente a Link, antes de que vieran su espalda.

—¿Por qué ella...?—preguntó terriblemente afectado Aedan, bajo una inmensa presión y dolor al saber que su amada hija estaba en manos de ese maldito ser. Navi descendió el semblante afectada, al mismo tiempo que Proxi, que guardaba silencio.

—Los Kokiris son una raza extinta... Que desaparecieron cuando el Árbol Deku se transfiguró, dejando este mundo. El encargó el cuidado de los bosques a las Hadas—refutó Zelda, confundida y también consternada...

—Si, las hadas nos hemos encargado de cuidar los bosques. Llevamos dos milenios en paz, purificando los malos espíritus y volviéndolos apacibles, a tal punto que los demonios que rondaban por los bosques se le consideraban extintos... En especial los Stalfos, los peores de los demonios que nacen en los Bosques Perdidos. Pero sentimos una embargadora oscuridad adentrarse al Templo del Bosque, la fuente de nuestra energía y magia, pero en medio de ese poder tan asqueroso... Estaba la esencia de Saria... Los Mounstruos resurgieron... Pero eran más poderosos de lo que alguna vez habíamos visto, nuestra magia no los afectaba, y comenzaron a atacar la Aldea. Envíe hadas a buscar ayuda, sabiendo que tarde o temprano los encontrarían a ustedes. Los Kokiris también dejaron este mundo hace mucho... Sin embargo sólo de su linaje, puede provenir la Sabia del bosque.

—Nunca se supo nada de los padres de Saria... Se crió en un orfanato antes de irse comingo. ¿Cómo va a ser descendiente de una raza extinta?—preguntó Aedan notablemente confundido y tenso.

—Saria no fue concebida de la forma ordinaria... Nació de la esencia del Bosque, no fue concebida por seres vivientes físicos, sino por la energía del elemento de la cual está destinada a ser guardiana, la fuerza de la naturaleza. Ella, es la última Kokiri.—relevó la Hada, dejando totalmente enmudecido y perplejo a Aedan, no pudiendo procesar tal verdad... No podía creerlo, no quería... Link se había despertado tenuemente, y aunque débil, estaba cuerdo y consciente de lo que explicaban.

—¡Gran Hada! ¡Se que Link está aún débil pero hay que iniciar con el viaje al Templo cuanto antes!—exclamó Proxi revoloteando ante su matriarca.

—Proxi... No irás con ellos—ordenó Navi con su tono calmado, pero serio.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Debo ir!—

—No irás, Proxi. Te necesito a mi lado para mantener el sello que contenga a estos demonios en los bosques y no puedan salir a las llanuras de Hyrule a invadir los poblados cercanos, todas nosotras, las Hadas, contendremos el mayor tiempo posible a esas aberraciones. Debemos evitar tal catástrofe mientras los Héroes destruyen a Tarak, el asqueroso ser que está contaminando los bosques y tiene prisionera a Saria...—espetó con extrema seriedad la Gran Hada, no permitiendo ser refutada. Navi como su fiel sierva asintió con tristeza, y prosiguió: —Es peligroso adentrarse en los Bosques Perdidos sin un Hada, pero los guiaré con un conjuro hacia el Templo del Bosque... Por favor, no olviden que no pueden dormirse de noche... Si lo hacen la neblina los poseerá y hará sus peores miedos en forma de pesadillas de las que nunca despertarán hasta volverse demonios, Stalfos. Sólo descansen de día, y avancen de Noche. Yo los velaré y guiaré mientras les daré el mayor tiempo posible para rescatar a Saria y fortalecer la Espada Maestra con el Arco forestal... Deben partir ahora mismo, se que mi exhortación ha sido apresurada y lo lamento, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Que las Diosas los acompañen, y sigan trayendo a Hyrule la sagrada luz de la paz... Link, Zelda, nunca acabaré de agradecerles a las Diosas el privilegio de volver a verlos, desearía estar más tiempo con ustedes, sin embargo no tengo dudas que el destino nos reunirá. Vayan con cuidado.—Y con esas últimas palabras, los Héroes se miraron unos instantes, mirando de nuevo a la Ninfa suprema, y asintieron enérgicamente.

* * *

Dos figuras luchaban de una forma frenéticamente violenta y extremadamente agresiva y con aparente deseos de matarse uno al otro.

Una mujer despampanante y de figura lujuriosa y atrevida, que enfrentaba a un hombre joven bastante alto y corpulento.

Ivy y Denzel, dos de los tres subordinados de Aaron luchaban sin la más mínima reserva o piedad, mientras Zara los observaba divertido sentado en el suelo a cierta distancia mientras los combatientes intentaban matarse en lo que se suponía era un "entrenamiento". Llevaban dos días de viaje, rastreando a Link y a su equipo, pero aún no tenían rastros de ellos... Aún. Estaban en plena Llanura de Hyrule al suroeste de la Ciudadela a ya unos cientos de kilómetros. A un lado de donde se llevaba el combate estaban sus escasas pertenencias del equipo de cacería personal de Warren.

Ivy era una luchadora netamente ofensiva e impredecible, con sus nudillos de acero con garras largas de casi medio metro de una atacante física de medio-corto alcance bastante mortífera e imparable. Su estilo era tal como la Femme fatales que era, bombardear para luego devorar. Atacaba sin freno aturdiendo a su oponente y no pausando ni un milisegundo en su infernales ofensas, hasta cortar a pedazos su oponente.

Denzel por lo contrario era de un estilo pausado, quieto y evasivo, esperando el instante en la que su oponente abriera una abertura para mutilar sus miembros con la guadaña de su kusurigami. Al tener una cadena su alcance era largo medio y extremadamente mortal. Si se abría una debilidad a sus ojos era una muerte segura para su oponente. El excéntrico y callado guerrero enfrentaba con extrema ferocidad a la joven asesina.

Denzel tomó la cadena y la giró, girando a su vez la guadaña para luego dar un azote con la cadena directo a la cabeza de Ivy dispuesto a cortarla en dos. Obviamente la guerrera sonrió altanera y sólo se agachó levemente esquivando la guadaña. Sin embargo ese no fue el único ataque ya que inmediatamente Denzel comenzó a azotar repetidas veces la cadena con la hoja directo a matar a Ivy, pero esta con acrobáticas volteretas laterales y traseras.

En una pequeña brecha en el ataque de Denzel, Ivy aprovechó para correr hacia su oponente y con sus garras intentar apuñalar su pecho, sin embargo Denzel se hizo un lado ante la apuñalada. Ivy se sorprendió ante los reflejos del guerrero e intentó dar un corte vertical con sus garras hacia el cuello de Denzel pero este se hizo literalmente hacia atrás milimétricamente calculado.

Con poca delicadeza Denzel le dió una patada en el vientre a la mujer, quien cayó por el suelo y rodó ante la brutal fuerza del pelinegro de los piercings. Ivy se levantó con un acrobático movimiento, sólo para ver que la guadaña de Denzel iba directo a decapitarla. Ivy hizo a un lado su cabeza, pero el corte sólo le alcanzó tenuemente su bella y tersa mejilla en un ligero corte que soltó una hitita de sangre. En ese momento la mujer puso un gesto demoníacamente enfurecido, quitándose sus nudillos de acero y tirándolos al suelo, mostrándole a Denzel que pelearía mano a mano, sin armas. Este la miró frío, y también enredó la cadena de su kusurigami en su brazo, se lo quitó y lo tiró al piso. Quedaron frente a frente, vestidos de gabardinas negras, en posición de combate deseosos de arrancarse la cabeza uno al otro con sus propias manos.

—Joder, esto se pondrá bueno...—dijo Zara con un tono socarrón, el más experimentado de los tres Guerreros que era expectante entre el combate de los dos más jóvenes del grupo.

—Más te vale olvides esa estupidez de "A las damas ni con el pétalo de una rosa"—escupió la arpía guerrera lista para pelear.

—¿Cual dama?—preguntó mordaz y con desdén Denzel. La sangre de Ivy hirvió en deseos de violencia mientras corría directo a matar con sus manos a su compañero.

Con una patada al cuello inició la joven, sin embargo Denzel tomó el pie de la chica con una mano, deteniéndola, para luego patearla de nuevo en el estómago y luego en el rostro, para después tirarla de un empujón hacia adelante.

Ivy se repuso cayendo de pie y poniéndose en guardia, sonriendo con una mezcla de sadismo y masoquismo. Denzel ni vió cuando la joven había corrido quedando ante él y acertándole un codazo en el hígado, una patada en la rodilla haciéndolo tambalear y un macizo cabezazo en su frente. Inmediatamente la joven tomó cabello del joven con un puño, halándolo para acertarle un rodillazo seco en toda la garganta de Denzel.

Pero Ivy se puso pálida al ver que el pelinegro no mostró ápice de dolor o quejido, sino que sonrió, para su desgracia el joven le acertó un puñetazo en el vientre delgado femenino, haciéndola gruñir de dolor antes de que sintiera un brutal codazo en su hermoso rostro para salir impulsada a un lado ante tan salvaje golpe.

Se puso de pie, aturdida pero aún cuerda, viendo y oyendo los pesados pasos de Denzel acercarse a ella para acabarla. Sin embargo Ivy se hizo la derrotada, para sorprender a su oponente al patearlo en el estómago desde el suelo, y, alzándose cual loba, se subió a los hombros de su oponente, para acertarle una patada en el lateral del cráneo justo en un oído causando un aturdimiento en guerrero.

Saltó grácilmente la guerrera alejándose de su oponente, pero para su terror... Este ya la esperaba para acabar de una vez por todas. Ivy no pudo ni reaccionar antes de que Denzel corriera a una velocidad extrema, alcanzándola mientras esta apenas aterrizaba con un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndola retroceder.

Seguidamente la acabó con una patada a la ingle poco ética, y se giró mortalmente dándole un codazo en la fina quijada de la chica, haciéndola girar extremadamente violento en su propio eje por el brutal golpe, cayendo boca arriba al suelo de césped, derrotada.

Denzel no se hizo esperar y posicionó su rodilla maciza sin delicadeza sobre el entre pecho de la exuberante guerrera, inmovilizándola. Este la miró frío y despojado de todo gesto o emoción.

Pero impredeciblemente Ivy dió un vuelco a la situación, quitándose la rodilla de encima, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Denzel y jalandolo hacia ella para darle y descontrolado y brutal beso lujurioso desmedido.

Denzel abrió los ojos con desmesura, emanando fuego desde sus iris. Teniendo los labios de la joven aún sobre los suyos dió un potente mordisco a los mismo, separándola forzosamente. La tomó del cuello mientras la miraba con fiereza y odio asesino por tal atrevimiento.

—Vuelve a hacerlo y no me importará qué me haga Aaron, llegarás ante el pero en tajos ¿Entendiste?—escupió el agresivo guerrero totalmente descolocado y enfurecido mientras ahorcaba a Ivy, para luego tirarla como si fuera un objeto al suelo.

—Así me gustan... Fieros...—susurró Ivy burlona y lujuriosa, limpiándose con delicadeza la sangre de sus labios, sonriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo, y a la vez que Denzel se daba la vuelta se alejaba paso a paso tomando su arma. Al oírla rechinaron los dientes de Denzel, mientras apretaba la guadaña... Deseoso de abalanzarse contra la pelirroja y masacrarla. Pero recordar a Aaron, y de lo que era capaz de hacer, logro hacerlo contenerse, a duras penas...

—Los jóvenes de hoy día no pierden tiempo eh... Pensé que querías ahora al Héroe en tu cama—dijo jocoso Zara mirando encantado la escena con cinismo.

—¿Quien dijo que era uno a la vez?—preguntó descarada la peligrosa asesina sonriendo pervertida y enferma, deseosa de repetir esa experiencia de múltiples... Participantes... Denzel seguía haciendo un acopio de fuerzas para aguantar oír todo eso, maldiciendo hasta más no poder en su mente.

—Nos vamos—espetó el pelinegro, aún terriblemente tenso y enfurecido, tragándose su rabia de desquitarse... Pero no podía hacer nada, nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Ni el conocía el autocontrol que estaba demostrando en ese momento. Debían encontrar al Héroe y a sus compañeros.

—Podemos descansar otro rato...—Se negó firme Zara, holgazán. Sin embargo vió como Denzel soltaba su cadena, sosteniéndose por la cadena atada a su brazo en un acto de desafío y amenaza.

—No me hagas repetirlo—escupió con sequedad Denzel mirando de soslayo a sus dos compañeros, con un tono frío y extremadamente severo, que puntearía fácilmente con el temido de Aaron. Zara y Ivy decidieron obedecer de mala gana. Tomaron sus pertenencias y reanudaron su ritmo de avance, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante a su próximo destino...

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el asedio a la aldea del Bosque. El quinteto de Héroe continuaban con su carrera contra el tiempo para rescatar a Saria de Khyo, purificar el Templo del Tiempo, y fortalecer la Espada Maestra con la esencia del medallón.

Link había regresado en sí, y aunque débil se negaba a hacerse una pausada para su recuperación. Contra la voluntad de todos sus compañeros, principalmente Zelda, no dió su brazo a torcer respecto a ese tema. Estaba desesperado y urgido por rescatar a Saria. Una razón más que lo impulsaba a seguir aunque su cuerpo clamaba por descanso.

Había estado a segundos de la muerte, y aunque había sido sanado su cuerpo aún no terminaba de reponer la pérdida de sangre y el agotamiento físico del enfrentamiento. La única condición con la que el resto aceptó la imposición de Link de reanudar el viaje es que permitiera ser atendido y ayudado, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia buscara enfrentar algún peligro en ese estado. A su pesar, el Héroe Legendario aceptó.

Habían entrado a los temidos Bosques Perdidos, lugar ancestral maldito, donde las Almas de los malaventurados era torturada por la eternidad. Siendo este conjunto de arboledas misteriosas el último bastión que dividía los Bosques con el Templo sagrado del mismo. Lost Woods era un lugar desierto, solitario y tétrico, de árboles majestuosos e imponentes y una incesante neblina arropando el ambiente. Los sonidos en el lugar eran imparables, al igual que el susurró de los espíritus... Tal como había indicado Navi, un destello de luz azul los guiaba entre los bosques, ya que si se perdían, jamás regresarían... Pese a que Link y Aedan conocían medianamente bien Lost Woods, no eran tan experimentados como lo era Saria, quien se encargaba de guiarlos en sus días de cacería cuando estaban juntos a veces. Contrario a lo que esperaban, no habían tenido contratiempos, ni había la más mínima señal de subordinados de Khyo en todo el bosque desde que salieron de la fuente.

Link se encontraba ahora sentado recostado a un árbol, de brazos cruzados y extremadamente ceñudo al sentirse como un inútil sin poder hacer gran cosa. El equipo había decidido tomar la pausa para dormir, justo al amanecer, obedeciendo la advertencia de Navi de no dormir en las noches sino en los amaneceres. Aedan e Impa se detuvieron en ese lugar, y el resto obedeció.

—¡Diosas, mis pies palpitan!—chilló Zylia arrancándose las botas exponiendo sus palpitantes pies hinchados. Una risa ahogada de Zelda se escuchó al fondo, quien estaba sentada en otro tronco a unos metros, haciendo que el corazón de de Link latiera con mayor potencia. Al recordarla. Los últimos días ella había sido la más preocupada por su recuperación, la que lo había atendido en gran parte de lo que se le dificultaba, y que le había reparado su sayo mítico esmeralda después del corte, dejándolo como nuevo con un conjuro. Link se sonrojó al descubrirse a si mismo mirando fijamente a la joven, y aún más cuando vió que Zelda le correspondía esa intensa mirada con perplejidad y timidez. Link desvío inmediatamente el semblante, apenado y nervioso.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, y el turno de la guardia era de Link. Estar de reposo no le impedía velar el sueño y seguridad de sus compañeros que merecían descansar. Todos dormían plácidamente alrededor de una antorcha, en sus sacos de dormir. Y claro, los ronquidos de Zylia espantaban más a los animales salvajes que el mismo fuego. Link no paraba de pensar en lo confuso que estaba... Finalmente estaba tratando de aceptar su destino.

Suspiró pesado. Estaba cansado de ser un peso muerto. Era flojo y perezoso, pero nunca un holgazán, y le molestaba ser una carga para sus compañeros. Levantándose del tronco donde aún estaba, guardando absoluto silencio para no despertar a nadie...

Estar quieto lo estresaba. Tomó su arco con extremo sigilo, junto a su Carcaj, dejó la Espada Maestra y escudo, no se alejaría mucho. Así fuera sólo para explorar. Se aseguró que los cuatro estuvieran dormidos en sus respectivos sacos, para comenzar a dar pasos alejándose hacia las afueras, dando pasos cautelosos y lentos en su recorrido.

Avanzó cierta distancia, unos metros, cuando esquivó un árbol, y encontrarse con algo que casi le hizo perder el corazón por el exalto.

En frente de él estaba Zelda de brazos cruzados, con un gesto bastante severo y molesto mirando con frialdad a Link. Este se hizo hacia atrás, tragando grueso y sudando una gota por su sien y tratando de disimular su arco tras el muslo. ¿En qué momento la Princesa se levantó?.

—Link...—murmuró seca Zelda, mirándolo con una aterradora calma.

—Eh... Yo... Iba a... Estirar las piernas—mintió Link tratando de zafarse de la culpa, aunque de inmediato supo que ni se lo creyó la Princesa, ya que los ojos zafiros de esta se clavaron en la mano de Link que se esforzaba por ocultar el arco tras su pierna. Suspiró agotado cerrando los ojos antes de sentir como Zelda lo jalaba de la túnica de vuelta al campamento.

—No puedes ir a cazar...—espetó Zelda notablemente molesta.

—¡Pero Princ...!—Link se cayó al ver la mirada fulminante de Zelda, lo olvidó, nada de títulos... —Zelda, por favor—suplicó Link, casi poniendo ojos de borrego que va ser degollado. Zelda sintió una gran lucha interna... No queriendo ser inflexible, pero tuvo que ser firme, negó con la cabeza. Link bufó resignado, tal como lo hacia desde pequeño, y al acercarse a la fogata se quedaron a unos metros, Link se sentó en su tronco otra vez de brazos cruzados, y cara de niño berrinchudo, que en el fondo hizo que Zelda sintiera ternura. Había estado tan asustada... Con tanto miedo cuando su compañero salió tan gravemente herido. Lo tenía en frente, débil pero sano, aún así sentía esa dolorosa ansiedad incomprendida... Un refulgente deseo de cuidarlo. Zelda pensó que era lógico, habían compartido vidas pasadas, quizás habían sido buenos amigos y casi hermanos, y por eso ella estaba tan angustiada por su bienestar... Lo que no sabía era que ese lazo que compartían era más rojo e intenso de lo que creían. Zelda suspiró suavemente, tratando de hacer comprender a Link.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ir a cazar o hacer todo sólo? Podemos ayudarte, puedo ayudarte—preguntó Zelda con un tono bajo y amable, sentándose frente a Link con las rodillas juntas, con simplicidad pero elegancia tan típica de la grácil y hermosa dama que deslumbraba a Link. Este último bajó más el semblante, apenado ante la cálida voz de Zelda... Sonaba como la de una madre amorosa tratando a su hijo, y quizás la comparación no estaba lejos de la realidad, aunque Link fuera cuatro años, casi cinco mayor que Zelda, ella mostraba mayor madurez que él, inevitablemente a veces daba esa impresión sus conversaciones. Link bufó otra vez como equino, y decidió quitarse el pasamontañas para hablar.

—Odio ser un peso muerto—gruñó Link sonrojado con intensidad.

—No eres un peso muerto... Acepta nuestra ayuda de buena gana, nos tienes a tu disposición—dijo algo entristecida Zelda, ante la actitud de Link.

—No es que no la aprecie. Les debo la vida. Con más razón no debería serles una carga... Además...—Pero Link se calló luego de confesar ese sentimiento. Zelda abrió los ojos, queriendo saber qué iba a decir Link.

—¿Además...?—insistió Zelda, mirando con intriga al joven. Este suspiró apenado. Silencio.

—¿Y si no los tuviera a ustedes?—expresó Link, sorprendiendo a Zelda ante esas palabras.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Zelda, más preocupada, acercándose más a Link insconcientemente. Y sin saber por qué o cómo, Zelda hizo algo que hizo perder un latido a Link. Con ternura tomó con sus dedos delgados y pálidos el mentón ligeramente áspero de Link para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. Link se sobresaltó ante esa cercanía y contacto, mientras su rostro se levantaba con la presión tenue de Zelda, para verla con ojos preocupados, aunque tenuemente sonrojada por su atrevimiento. Pero no podía evitarlo, le conmovía en el corazón, había mandando al infierno su auto imposición de no tener un contacto físico, pero no pudo aguantar. Estaba desesperada por ayudarlo.

Zelda sabía el Por qué de los vocablos de Link, pero oírlo de él mismo era lo importante.

—He vivido con la necesidad de sustentarme, sólo. Tenía a Aedan y a Saria... Pero no vivíamos juntos, cada quien por su lado. Estar herido o enfermo no es una escusa viviendo así, si no trabajas, no comes. No quiero sonar arrogante o algo así, pero no quiero que otro haga lo que me corresponde, cuidarme—dijo Link con un tono melancólico y calmado. Zelda oyó esas palabras

—Comprendo... Pero te aseguro que no es así. Es admirable que quieras hacer por ti mismo las cosas, pero todos tenemos limitaciones, y si nos tienden una mano hay que aceptarlo. Si te decimos que no hagas nada peligroso por ahora, es porque queremos tu bienestar—exhortó Zelda con amabilidad. Sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho al oír su razón... No quería ayuda porque no la quisiera, sino porque había vivido sólo y teniéndose sólo a si mismo.

—Pero...—

—Tu hermana te necesita fuerte si quieres salvarla, así que debes recuperarte, totalmente—terminó Zelda, finiquitando la aparente discusión. Un silencio incómodo sumió el ambiente...

—Está bien—aceptó Link, de mala gana, pero accediendo. Otra vez silencio... Hasta que Zelda recordó algo.

—Creo que sería bueno cambiarte los vendajes... Por favor, levantate la túnica—dijo muy segura Zelda, cambiando bruscamente la conversación. Los ojos de Link se pusieron como platos al oírla. Si era cierto, tenía varias horas con el vendaje de su pecho, era momento de cambiarla para mantener limpia la herida. Sin embargo el bochorno en Link era inevitable, peor en Zelda... Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero estaba determinada.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo sólo, en serio—dijo incómodo Link, viendo como Zelda retrocedía un poco de su cercanía para volver a tomar una mirada severa.

—Link, necesitas ayuda, déjame hacerlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer—replicó Zelda, no dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta.

—Dije que no. Puedo cuidarme sólo.—dijo Link con calma y amabilidad, pero seriedad. Pero quedó impactado al ver la reacción de la Princesa.

—¡No estás sólo! Ya no quiero que lo estés...—dijo Zelda con un sentimiento profundo de desesperación, dolida e intensa. Le dolía verlo, el cómo ella había tenido a Zylia, y aunque odiara vivir encerrada en una torre de piedra, tenía el privilegio de que no le faltara ni lo más mínimo en el castillo. Pero Link no tenía casi nada, y había vivido en tanta soledad, que incluso en compañía de otro se le notaba todavía solitario y distante. Zelda sólo deseaba que su compañero supiera que siempre podría contar con sus amigos, y obviamente con ella.

Link la miró mudo, pasmado y consternado... Se quedaron varios instantes así, hasta que Link lentamente y voluntariamente comenzó a levantarse con algo de recelo la túnica, mostrando su pecho, pero obviamente, no revelando su espalda...

Zelda se sonrojó con fuerza al verlo expuesto, su torso musculoso y ejercitado, y en ambos pectorales la inmensa cicatriz ya bastante recuperada pero aún faltandole reposo, cubierta con un vendaje. Zelda hizo acopio de su autocontrol, exhalando y buscando en su alforja los aditamentos médicos. Pese a ser Princesa, Impa le había enseñado desde niña lo básico de enfermería que siempre era útil. Link miraba a un lado, sin cruzar palabras con Zelda. Con manos algo frías y temblorosas la Regente quitó el vendaje, mostrando la herida aún en proceso de recuperarse totalmente. Rápidamente limpió la herida con algo del agua de manantial de sus cantimploras, no eligiendo el alcohol porque sabía que aunque desinfectara también deshidrataba los tejidos, cosa dañina en la cicatrización.

— _Castit Puriek...—_ susurró Zelda el conjuro de sanación, pero que no sabía controlarlo correctamente, con su mano teñida en dorado la acercó a la herida, y aunque no podía sanarla por su falta de experiencia, si podía aliviar el dolor que Link sentía, como un analgésico. Zelda estaba decidida a aprender lo más pronto posible a sanar, era una habilidad útil, pero muy difícil de aprender. Luego de hacer eso, la Princesa tomó vendajes nuevos y los adhirió al pecho de Link cubriendo la herida.

—Gracias...—indicó Link con una sonrisa, una que hizo que los sentidos de Zelda se nublaran.

La Princesa apoyó la mano en abdomen de Link, con firmeza. Bajando el semblante mientras Link se bajaba la túnica

—Ya... No estás sólo... Nunca lo volverás a estar conmigo—La voz de Zelda se quebró, sollozando. Recordó vividamente el grito de dolor de su compañero que la hizo perder la cordura, la sangre caer, el miedo... Se sintió tan inútil, responsable, por su descuido el joven había estado cerca de la muerte. Sólo pudo pensar en su madre, quien se había sacrificado por salvarla, y ahora por poco su compañero hubiera sufrido el mismo destino. El dolor y el miedo la embargó de nuevo. Sus lágrimas cayeron, cubriéndose el semblante su cabello.

Link sintió una gran opresión en su pecho al oírla sollozar, le rompía el alma verla así. Con ternura Link tomó el delicado mentón de Zelda con sus dedos algo gruesos y ásperos, y con su pulgar algo calloso le secaba las lágrimas que derramaban sus bellos ojos zafiro. Zelda vió como Link la miraba enternecido y sonriendo de lado. La Princesa no pudo contenerse más tiempo.

—Gracias... Por salvarme—expresó Zelda con el corazón en el puño mirando a Link, impactada con las dulces caricias de él en su rostro, haciéndola ruborizar y hacer que su corazón azotara impetuoso en su pecho, en el de ambos en sincronía. Link sonrió aún más, con amabilidad, cuando Zelda le agradeció por cuarta vez.

—No fue nada... Lo haría mil veces más sólo por verte a salvo—dijo con optimismo y nobleza Link, con sus ojos brillantes, diciéndole a Zelda que él siempre velaría por ella. Realmente su lengua trabajó sin consentimiento de su cerebro, sólo le nació desde lo más profundo de su ser indicarle con vehemencia a la dama, que él siempre cuidaría de ella. El corazón de Zelda dió un vuelco mientras un picor característico se intensificaba tras sus ojos con lágrimas al estar conmovida con esas palabras, en esa atmósfera tan surrealista e intensa donde sus ojos se miraba sin reservas.

Su cercanía se acortaba lentamente mientras detallaban uno a uno el rostro de su fascinaciones, Zelda observando ese rostro masculino y joven, atractivo, de quijada cuadrada y nariz perfilada y apetecibles labios con ojos como zafiros, intensos y ardientes como una llama azul. Link por su parte veía el precioso rostro esculpido por las Diosas, de piel Perlina, hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojada que le daba un aire irresistible y adorable, sus labios rojos y pequeños tan tentadores, y sus ojos, su enormes y sublimes zafiros que expresaban tanta emociones confusas a la vez.

Se acercaba uno al otro cada instante más, milímetro a milímetro, mientras que ni se daban cuenta que sus manos en la que estaban las marcas de la Trifuerza comenzaban a brillar sutilmente, mientras Zelda posaba su mano sobre la de Link y continuaba acortando distancias.

Los jóvenes se atraían como por un imán sus almas clamaban uno del otro, sin poder negarse, hechizados en la seducción de sus espíritus. Su razón había sido desterrado de su mente, sólo pensando con obsesión y deseo en sus compañeros...

A tal punto, que sus alientos cálidos se entre mezclaban de sus bocas, sudando ambos y sonrojados con violencia, sus labios a escasa separación, mientras sus narices rozaban tenuemente y se miraban con mayor desespero... No sabían cómo ni por qué, estaban en tales circunstancias, pero poco o nada les importaba... No querían detenerse... No iban a detenerse, mandaron al diablo el después, y sólo concentrándose en el egoísta ahora...

—¿¡Me toca la guardia no!? Oh... Oigan ¿¡Iba a ser de lengua!?... ¡Un paso a la vez, por las Diosas!—dijo una chillona voz acercandose caminando hacia ellos, una voz que ambos conocían muy bien, haciendo que los corazones de Link y Zelda se detuvieran dolorososamente de forma gélida mientras una corriente los embargaba y una enorme palidez reemplazaba el rojo de su timidez al tenerse tan cerca uno del otro. Con violencia Link y Zelda se separaron en lerdos movimientos torpes. Y vaya que estaban cerca. Intentaron disimular pero no sirvió de nada, comenzaron a negar nerviosos.

—Yo... Voy a...—Zelda no terminó, levantándose atribulada y desesperada por huir casi que corriendo al campamento. Ni siquiera meditó en el momento en sus deseos de ahorcar a Zylia, bueno, uno más para la lista de razones por la que deseaba colgar a su hermana menor.

Y lo más cumbre, cuando Zelda pasó a Zylia, y ya dándole la espalda Zylia miró a Link, sonriendo a más no poder como payasa con sus dientes perlinos y femeninos ligeramente afilados con picardía, sus ojos como platos de la euforia y alzando sus pulgares como felicitación, mientras sus cejas subían y bajaban en signo de socarronería y aprobación. "¡Así se hace macho!". Link deseó se tragado por la tierra en ese instante... ¡INTENTÓ BESAR A LA PRINCESA DE HYRULE!.

—Menos mal no apostaste, guapo—dijo burlona la Princesa menor dándose media vuelta y alejándose por donde vino.

Link se dió una fuerte palmada en la cara ante la monumental estupidez que por poco cometió... Su corazón estaba descontrolado y feroz y temblaba de la presión, deseando morirse y desaparecer para no sentir tal bochorno y culpa... ¿Y si no lo hubieran interrumpido qué habría pasado? Link se puso más pálido al sólo pensarlo...

— _Ojalá fueras tan rápido con los labios como lo eres con la Espada...—_ Y cómo no, los Espíritus pusieron la cereza del pastel acabando de humillar al pobre joven que escuchó al unísono las voces de sus espíritus en su mente.

—¡ _C_ _ALLENSE!—_ gritó Link histérico en su mente sólo para oír las inagotables carcajadas de sus espíritus en su mente. Link se tiró al suelo y con su gorro se tapó la cara mientras musitaba maldiciones de rabia pura y vergüenza.

* * *

Un día más de recorrido habían pasado entre los misteriosos bosques de noroeste camino al Templo del Bosque. Los pequeños destellos que los guiaban por el recorrido cumplían eficientemente su función en su camino al Templo del Bosque.

Link y Zelda no tenían rostro para mirarse uno al otro. Atormentados por esa inevitable atracción repentina que tuvieron junto al leve desliz que sufrieron... No comprendían qué les pasaba. Obviamente estaban dispuestos a llevarse eso a la tumba si fuera necesario.

Link ya podía llevar el ritmo del resto así que podían recorrer mayor distancia. Acercándose cada vez más a su destino. Todos se preparaban mentalmente para lo que se veía..

En especial Link, que estaba terriblemente ansioso, y consternado en rescatar a Saria. También recordaba a Navi, y no comprendía la inevitable necesidad que sentía de hablar con ella, aunque no la conociera sus vidas pasadas si que lo hicieron, y sus amistades habían trascendido más allá de la reencarnación.

Sin embargo, del equipo, el que se notaba terriblemente mal era Aedan. Inmensas ojeras, ojos enrojecidos, mirada caída, y bastante tenso y distante.

Llevaba una enorme carga. Su hijos habían estado en las garras de la muerte, sus vidas corrían peligro, de ellos dependía el futuro de Hyrule. Pero el tener a Link desangrándose en sus brazos fue la gota que derramó el vaso, que hizo que Aedan cayera al límite. Caminaba por inercia, aún afectado y consternado por toda esa situación. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle.

Ver a Link cerca de morir, le hizo recordar el día en la que Aliath murió frente a él... El inicio de todo su infierno.

—Ya es hora de detenernos a descansar, está amaneciendo—declaró Impa, dándose media vuelta y quedando frente a Link, Zelda, Zylia y Aedan. Estos asintieron, sin embargo los jóvenes comenzaron a desempacar para organizar el campamento, sin embargo Aedan comenzó a alejarse sin meditar.

—¿A donde vas?—preguntó Link que se detuvo de hacer lo que hacía al ver alejarse a Aedan.

—No tengo sueño, descansen. Patrullaré la zona y haré la guardia entera estas diez horas.—espetó cortante Aedan, sin permitir que Link refutaran, ya que se trepó a un Árbol y comenzó a alejarse corriendo de rama en rama. Link suspiró algo tenso, y miró a Impa. Este le correspondió con una consternada mirada, para luego bajar el semblante, preocupada por el Arquero, por muy enemistados que estuvieran.

* * *

Impa daba vuelta en su saco de dormir, no logrando siquiera quedarse quieta para descansar al menos sus agotados miembros, ni siquiera eso. Su mente sólo estaba clavada en él... Llevaba cuatro horas desde que se había ido, sin dar explicación ni esperando respuestas. No podía mantenerse mantenerse mente fría, indiferente y objetiva. Era imposible, si se trataba de él.

La Sheikah suspiró algo molesta y deprimida, muy bajo. Esa inquietud en ella no era común. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Después de tantos años lo había vuelto a ver... Sin embargo, la distancia entre ambos era abismal. Esto lastimaba aún más el corazón frío de la Guerrera que sólo pocos lograban ablandar.

Sin saber ni ella el por qué, se levantó del suelo sin despertar al resto, tomó su Daga gigante y con cautela comenzó a recorrer los alrededores en busca del arquero. Una decisión de la cual estaba casi segura del que se arrepentiría en polvo y cenizas. Pero no había vuelta atrás, guiada por su alma, corazón y su instinto.

No pasó ni veinte minutos buscando, cuando lo encontró. Pero quedó consternada al verlo, sentado en un tronco, con su alforja tirada a un lado en el suelo, totalmente borracho con una botella de alcohol en una mano, que seguramente traía en su equipaje. Aedan estaban riendo bajo, ebrio y descontrolado, meciéndose mareado.

El corazón de Impa dió un vuelco al verlo así, en estado de ebriedad e indefenso. Recordó las mil y un castigos que recibió de joven por emborracharse, pero recordó que él lo había dejado, por ella... Y ahora estaba de nuevo en el vicio.

—Aedan...—dijo con voz quebrada Impa, acercándose saliendo de las Sombras, sorprendiendo al arquero quien abrió con desmesura los ojos, estando aturdido por el alcohol y derramando el líquido sin querer al volcar la botella. Aedan frunció el ceño.

—Ya... Ya llegaste... Vete... ¡Vete!... Largate, ya estás acostumbrada a abandonar...—dijo con voz arrastrada y lerda Aedan, mareado y tirando manotazos torpes hacia Impa. Esta se acercó más.

—Aedan déjame ayudarte... No debiste beber otra vez—dijo con pesar la Dama, tomando el hombro del Arquero, pero este altanero se zafó del agarre.

—Déjame en paz... Hago lo que me entre en gana y si quiero ahogarme en ron, lo hago... Yo... Sólo... Quiero morirme—vociferó el hombre, dolido, con sus ojos cerradandose y moviéndose sin coordinación. Impa se detuvo en seco ante esa dura confesión del ojiplata, destrozándole el corazón esas palabras.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Impa, encarando a su compañero, mientras sentía que las lágrimas amenazaba con salir de sus ojos carmesí.

—Porque... Soy un fracaso de padre... No pude cuidar a Saria ni a Link... Le fallé a Aliath, no puedo detener a mi propio maestro... Mi hijo se enfrenta a un destino en el que no puedo apoyarlo... Pero lo que mas me duele es que ya no puedo despertar en tus brazos por las mañanas...—En esas últimas palabras hicieron una tormenta dentro de Impa... Su corazón martillando sin piedad su pecho, pero un dolor intenso en su ser, consumiéndola por dentro al ver la desdicha de su amado.

—Aedan...—murmuró la Sheikah con suavidad y perplejidad, no aguantando las lágrimas.

—Ya... No tengo nada sin ti... Ya no recuerdo que se siente ser único en tu vida... Todas esas estupideces imposibles que soñé... Ca-casarnos y formar una familia contigo... Hasta eso me lo arrebataste al abandonarme... Te odio Impa... Pero no puedo vivir sin ti... He estado muerto en vida este tiempo... Y se que me sentiré vivo otra vez si te amo de nuevo... Pero no se como pedirte perdon...—dijo dolido y cargado de sufrimiento, tomando los hombros de Impa para comenzar a agitarla con desesperación, lágrimas corrían por los ojos del guerrero. Impa estaba conmovida, aterrada y conmocionada, al ver al más poderoso y frívolo de los Guerreros doblegarse. En vez de sentir lástima, sintió una gran compasión...

Impa abrazó al inmenso hombre con todas sus fuerzas, estrechando su cabeza contra su pecho, y haciendo algo que antes solía hacer... Acariciar su cabello negro con sus dedos. Dejándose llevar, la Sheikah atrajo al ya casi insconciente Guerrero, débil, ebrio y lloroso, una combinación que lo estaba matando en el momento. Impa sólo se despojó de su Daga y el arco de Aedan, para acostarse en el césped a un lado del tronco.

Con ternura atrajo a Aedan hacia ella, estrechándolo en su pecho, abrazándolo protegiéndolo, acompañándolo en su dolor, oyendo como su respiración copiosa se calmaba, mientras sus lágrimas cesaban. Ella continuó acunandolo con dulzura. Desde su primera vez que lo vió, Impa sabía que Aedan era el Guerrero más testarudo, arrogante, terco y fuerte que había, incomprendido y distante desde que era un niño... Su pasado lo había vuelto lo que era. Sólo ella, ni siquiera Aliath o Aaron llegaron ver un signo de debilidad en el Ojo de la Parca, Aedan Kyarat. Sólo Impa había recibido en brazos a él, en sus escasos momentos de crisis. Y después de tanto tiempo, eso no cambiaba. Y eso causaba una sensación agridulce en la Sheikah, dulce al volver sentir esa dicha de estar junto al único hombre que se entregó en cuerpo y alma, privilegio que ni su difunto esposo, que murió ante ella, tuvo. Y agria, al ver morir a la razón de su existir, a su amado. Todo manto gélido de Impa se derritió al tenerlo con ella.

—Ya... Descansa... Mi Ángel —susurró Impa, con voz quebrada y ella misma cediendo a las lágrimas, al llamarlo como lo hacía antes. Su Ángel, quien la cuidaba con extrema vehemencia, la protegía siempre, y que desde que se conocieron e inicieron la recta como Caballeros de jóvenes, se juraron apoyarse sin reservas. Tantas sensaciones estaban atribulando a Impa, pero tenerlo a él, disipaba sus demonios. Almas sufridas, que buscaban consuelo en el otro.

Se quedaron así, recostados en el terso cesped. Aedan suspiró somnoliento, para dar paso a un profundo sueño, un sueño en brazos de la mujer que tantas noches compartió con ella su lecho.

Impa sintió de nuevo esa calidez en su pecho, esa calidez que llenaba su vacío corazón, después de doce años. Juntos de nuevo. Estrechó aún más a Aedan, sintiéndolo contra ella, oliendo tenuemente su aroma que tanto conocía sin importarle el impregnado alcohol. Entre los brazos de su amado, la Sheikah también se entregó a un suelo profundo, un sueño con el que en años jamás había tenido... Un sueño que deseaba fuera eterno, porque sabía que cuando el arquero regresara en sí todo volvería ser un infierno. Pero no le importaba, sólo quería estar ahí, con él, sin importarle que sucedería una vez Aedan despertará sobrio, sabía que se arrepentiría. Pero pensaba en eso, mientras rezaba suplicante a las Diosas que ese momento junto a él jamás acabara... Que el anochecer que indicaba la hora de despertar en esos bosques malditos nunca llegara...

* * *

El Templo del Bosque estaba invadido por la oscuridad, su usual brillo sagrado estaba marchito, sumido en la oscuridad. Sus múltiples jardines interiores estaban secas, la vida abandonaba los alrededores.

Lentamente la oscuridad marchitaba la vegetación milenaria del todo el lugar. En la oscuridad levitaba estática una jovencita, demacrada y con sus ropajes harapientos. Saria se encontraba insconciente y con un gesto dolido en su insconciencia, sudando frío, y en sus mejillas lágrimas de sangre.

Sin embargo gritó repentinamente en un agónico sufrimiento descarnándola por dentro, gritando en agonía como un animal siendo torturado, para callarse y que abriera sus ojos blancos, sonriendo macabra bajo el control de la oscuridad.

— _No sirvió el ataque de los Stalfos... Ve, pequeña, dales una bienvenida más... Frontal. Sin piedad —_ ordenó Khyo hablando dentro de la mente de Saria poseída por Tarak.

—Si, mi Lord...—asintió la pequeña Kokiri, con una voz doble, la de ella, y la del demonio en su interior. La chiquilla cerró los ojos abriendo sus manos, en ellos comenzó a aparecer un resplandor esmeralda, y en sus menos se materializó un medallón de piedra preciosa verde, el Medallón del Bosque. Sin embargo este comenzó a cambiar de forma mientras resplandecía, tomando su verdadera forma, un arco largo, de relieves y forma celestial, notándose que no era obra de humanos, sino una pieza creada por las mismísimas Diosas.

Saria tomó el arco, el arma predilecta de la Sabia de los Bosques, y comenzó a caminar lerdamente, hacia la salida del Templo para buscar ella misma a los elegidos que debía aniquilar, mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en el rostro de Khyo desde la Dimensión donde controlaba todas sus maquinaciones...

* * *

 **Comentarios Iniciales:**

*Zeek llega en silla de ruedas, con un parche y lleno de golpes* Si... Las consecuencias de dejar ese final en el cap pasado... xD Hasta me ofrecieron venir a mi país a matarme jajaja.

Este cap lo dediqué un poquito al Romance, estaba bueno ya de tanta masacre xD Y la Aparición de Navi... :'3 Será una personaje recurrente, obvio no podía dejarla por fuera. Pobres Impa y Aedan... :( Y que maldita Ivy xD!...

Ok dejando de lado eso, muchísimas gracias a los que leen :3 Me hace dichoso que hayan llegado hasta acá. Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a **Goddess Artemiss** que me dió muy buenas ideas que apliqué sin dudas, y me agradó el resultado :3 Se que me querrás matar, Artemiss, a mi y a Zylia x'D

Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el momento de comentar, recuerden que ese es el medio que tiene de dar "like" por así decirlo xD Y por los fav y seguimientos :'D

Actualizo hoy por piedad a ustedes (? Okno, mañana tendré ocupaciones y decidí entregarles su cap esde ahora.

Nos vemos la próxima semana, estimados lectores. Hasta luego :D


	17. Premonición

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Hey gente. Su cap de la semana ^^

* * *

 **Cap XVII: Premonición**

La mañana abarcaba los bosques, la luz del sol iluminaba de forma débil, iluminando el cielo de un gris muerto, y la luz no podían atravesar el espeso follaje de la arboleda.

La calma en los tétricos bosques era inquietante, su silencio misterioso causaba inquietud a quienes lo atravesaban. En medio del clero del Bosque junto al tronco marchito se encontraba Impa, acostada de medio lado y sus cabellos color plata blanquesina sueltos, recostada en el terso césped. Profundamente dormida, incluso vestida con su traje de viaje que era incómodo, había dormido como nunca con la sensación que jamás creyó volver a sentir, en brazos de quien amó, y amaba con vehemencia.

Somnolienta sonrió a medias sin percatarse, moviendo sus brazos para sentir en su pecho a Aedan, sin embargo, él ya no estaba... Impa abrió los ojos con desilusión marchitándose su sonrisa, moviendo más los brazos que buscaba con desesperación al hombre de su vida que le había sido arrebatado sin piedad. Se percató que estaba arropada del incesante frío una chaqueta gruesa militar color negro... Lo reconoció, era de Aedan. Escuchó unos pasos alejándose...

Y apresuradamente Impa se dió media vuelta aún acostada, mirando con tristeza, y viendo como Aedan se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda, dando pasos algo lerdos por la resaca, estaba sólo con su túnica gris, el chaleco lo había dejado arropanda a Impa. El hombre se tambaleaba tenuemente, y con torpeza tiró a un lado la botella de licor destrozándola en el piso con desdén, alejándose con su arco y Carcaj en la espalda dejando sola a la Sheikah... Pero había un detalle... Impa sintió un vuelco en su corazón al sentir contra su piel la chaqueta del hombre... Él la había arropado, y la frívola dama se acurrucó en la prenda, oliendo el aroma masculino de él, el que tanto la embriagaba y encantaba.

Se estrechó aun más contra la cálida tela con esencia a él, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho... Esa sensación de soledad que la torturaba sin piedad, haciéndole sentir una puñalada que atravesaba su pecho de lado a otro mientras veía a Aedan alejarse... Ni intentaba detenerlo y pedirle que se quedara, sabía que él diría que no. Si había algo más doloroso que no tener un amor, es tenerlo a un lado, y sentir que está lejos, inalcanzable.

Inevitablemente la mente de Impa voló al pasado, recuerdos de tiempo atrás, cuando todo era diferente, cuando sus vidas eran diferentes. Felices... Sin preocupación, amándose sin escrúpulos...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Catorce años atrás.**_

 _ **El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte de las llanuras Hylians, las aves iniciaban su cantar en la mañana de primavera. En una de las habitaciones de Hyrule dos personas se encontraban en soledad.**_

 _ **En la habitación de la institutriz de la Princesas de Hyrule, Impa Nok Sheikah...**_

 _ **Junto a la cama Aedan acababa de vestirse de nuevo, viendo alrededor de la cama las prendas tiradas de Impa luego de tan intensa noche. El arquero, vestido de botas, pantalones y gabardinas azul marino, estaba sin chaleco bajo la gabardina, ya que tal prenda la tenía su amada.**_

 _ **Vió con ternura a Impa, acostada en el lecho boca arriba, tal como las Diosas la habían traído al mundo, pero con el chaleco de Aedan, que le quedaba bastante grande, cubriendo sensualmente sus senos a medias, sus brazos extendidos tras su cabeza en la almohada mostrando sus innumerables tatuajes como heredera al liderazco de los Sheikahs. y con sus piernas juntas dándole una vista muy sugerente al pelinegro... Impa miraba fijamente a Aedan mientras se vestía para irse, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al contemplar como su amado terminaba de cubrir su reciente desnudez.**_

 _ **Aedan ajustó su cinturón, para terminar de prepararse y colocar su arco en su espalda, se dió media vuelta, para mirar muy detalladamente la desnudez de la Sheikah, quien la miraba levemente suplicante, pero avergonzada. El arquero sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hasta ella, se hincó y tomó cada mano de Impa y la puso sobre la cabeza de ella, inmovilizándola y teniéndola a su merced, abriendo el desabrochado chaleco que traía puesto que sólo la hacia ver más irresistible. El Arquero beso fuerte a Impa, haciendo que está se sonrojada y se sintiera mas cohibida, pero no rechazó el beso.**_

 _ **Aedan mordió el labio inferior de la Sheikah, tirándolo con un poco de fuerza haciendo gemir a Impa. Se separó levemente uniendo sus frentes y respirando jadeantes después de la intensa unión.**_

— _ **Ya se que no puedes vivir sin mí pero debo irme antes que vean a un hombre en el cuarto de la institutriz y que me cuelguen de ya sabes donde—dijo jocoso Aedan besando el cuello de Impa y mordiéndolo entre cada frase. La Dama de ojos carmesí frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Aedan... Si, no quería que él se fuera, que se quedara con ella... Y el lo sabía muy bien y le había leído la mente. Impa lo miró entre molesta y apenada, fulminándolo con la mirada sin poder contener la gemidos de sus caricias.**_

— _ **Eres un estu...—**_

— _ **¿Estu-pendo amante? Ya lo sé Sheikah, me sonrojas—interrumpió Aedan con el mismo tono burlón y divertido, sonriendo mientras volvía y le robaba un rápido beso en los labios a su tímida compañera. Esta iba a empujarlo y terminar de insultarlo pero acabó enredando sus brazos en el cuello del guerrero, jalando sus cabellos azebache y sorprendiéndolo con un beso más intenso, algo raro en Impa, pero no se quejó. A regañadientes Aedan tuvo que separarse... El calor aumentaba.**_

— _ **Ya debo irme... Les prometí a Aliath y a Link estar a primera hora en su casa—dijo Aedan un poco resignado... Obvio deseaba quedarse con Impa hasta que amaneciera, y anocheciera... Y volviera amanecer, en fin, por siempre. Impa asintió, con un gesto neutro, usual en ella. El goloso Guerrero volvió a robarle un rápido beso y se comenzó a alejar acercándose a la ventana del balcón de esa lujosa habitación.**_

— _ **Aedan...—llamó Impa a él arquero, levantándose y cubriendo su desnudez lo más que podía con el chaleco que al parecer Aedan no tenía intenciones de recuperar. Impa tenía su ceño blando, mejillas con rubor y boca entre abierta... Un gesto para nada usual en la mirada fría, seca y cortante, y su ceño ácido y serio, que se derretía sólo ante él. El susodicho se dió media vuelta mirándola con atención.—Ten cuidado...—susurró la Sheikah bajando el semblante. Aedan sonrió enternecido y tomando por la cintura desnuda de la Dama volvió a besarla rápidamente.**_

— _ **Como si fuera a hacerte caso...—dijo sarcástico y burlezco el arquero, sin darle tiempo a Impa de reaccionar, se alejó de ella y dió un salto acrobático del balcón hacia el vacío, cayendo a los jardines y huyendo hacia los bosques directo al pabellón de los Caballeros.**_

 _ **Impa frunció el ceño... Pero no pudo evitar suspirar, suspirar... Por las sensaciones que le hacia sentir el guerrero más terco, insolente y ermitaño de Hyrule. Pero no podía evitarlo, él y sólo él le había robado su frío corazón, y hecho sentir por primera vez viva... Se volvió a acostar desnuda en la cama, y a frotar su piel con el chaleco de Aedan, que le hacia sentir cálida, segura, amada. Sensaciones que jamás y nunca había sentido...**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Su ojos carmesí goteaban de dolor, mientras veía como él se alejaba, afectado y aturdido por la bebida, alejándose de ella, murmurando maldiciones. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlo. Le dolía, pero sabía que sus añoranzas no eran más que falsas esperanzas un fundadas.

Sabía que todo lo que sentían había sido sepultado.

Comprendía que por mucho que su convicción se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que enfrentaba, y a pesar que daba todo su corazón y amor, tal fortaleza no era más que una vacía fe.

La Sheikah se acurrucó de nuevo a ese chaleco cerrando los ojos con fuerza y suspirando largo mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus ojos. Herida en todo sentido posible.

Pero sobre todo, sintiendo la peor soledad, la indiferencia dolorosa del ser que más has amados.

No había una guerrera, no era una luchadora, una comandante ni una heroína, sino una dolida mujer, con el corazón fragmentado y dolido, deseoso de amor.

Un corazón duro y marchito que siempre creyó estar destinado a la soledad y al vacío perpetuo, pero que encontró una razón para latir y estremecerse. Dos corazones heridos quy se sanaban uno a otro.

Pero ahora, sus corazones se herían uno al otro sin piedad, en una lucha absurda en la que el resultado iba ser la muerte del alma de ambos colapsados por el dolor...

* * *

— _ **¿Recuerdas mi promesa Link...? Te haría sufrir hasta que tú mismo desearás quitarte la vida...—murmuró la voz de Khyo en ese espacio infinito, sombrío y sin límites conocido como la Frontera.**_

 _ **Link se encontraba inmóvil en esa especie de visión, viendo con terror lo que sucedía frente a él... Intentaba con furia moverse mientras gritaba con desquicio y descontrol, desesperado como un animal siendo torturado, lo que veía lo mataba, lo mataba por dentro... Finalmente oyó el filo de una Espada alzarse, y cortar en seco el cuello de una inocente chica de cabellos esmeralda... Su sangre cayó en cascada en el piso, a los pies de Khyo quien había ejecutado el macabro acto, el titánico y aberrante demonio se dió media vuelta e hizo a un lado para que Link pudiera ver el cadáver de Saria decapitado.**_

 _ **Los ojos de Link se desorbitaron de la dolorosa puñalada que significaba ver a su querida hermana morir en manos de Khyo... El gigante demonio sólo reía, dando pasos lentos con sus pesadas patas, y su brazo de espada meciéndose con sus zancadas hacia Link.**_

 _ **El Héroe gritaba... Pero su voz se extinguió... Para su terror sintió que no tenía boca, su cavidad bocal se tapó con una capa de piel. Link gruñía en pánico viendo aterrado esa morbosa y horrenda escena. Khyo se acercó aún más, abriendo su Mounstruoso boca, sacando su larga lengua serpenteante y lamiendo la sangre de Saria que chorreaba por la Espada Maestra oscura...**_

 _ **Su corazón, su alma, su Espíritu parecía del dolor y el desquicio llegando a la pura demencia y al deseo de morir, a la sed de sangre y a la rabia de la debilidad mientras sus ojos derramaban espesas lágrimas sangrientas desde lo más profundo de su alma...**_

Link dió un ahogado respigno de terror levantándose alarmado y de un salto, mirando a su alrededor errático.

Estaba temblando de manera muy fuerte, sudaba frío y sus ojos estaban rojos... Había sido una pesadilla... Muy vivida, demasiado. Obviamente era obra de Khyo... Link comenzó a respirar copiosamente por la boca alarmado de recuperar oxígeno, sus pulmones trabajaban de forma dañinamente rápida y su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético.

—¿Link...?—en un hilo de voz aterrado Zelda llamó a su compañero a quien oía gemir y jadear sin control. La Princesa sintió una estacas de témpanos en su corazón al ver a Link en ese deplorable estado mirando perdido al suelo sentado en su sacó de dormir. Rápidamente Zelda no meditó y se acercó a él inmediatamente, saliendo de su saco y acortando la distancia. No importándole el leve distanciamiento que llevaban por su reciente incidente.

La Princesa se sentó ante Link, viendo su semblante caído y gacho, y como el rubio tenía sus manos juntas, temblando de forma preocupante. Zelda tomó sus manos temblorosas abrazándolas entre sus dedos pálidos, delgados y ligeramente cálidos contra los largos, gruesos y ásperos del joven. Miró con gran preocupación como el temblor de las manos del rubio era tan intenso que movía los dedos de ella al mismo vaivén.

Zelda no sabía que hacer, pero no tenía que meditar mucho para comprender que todo había sido un mal sueño... Pero un oscuro presentimiento se presentó al ver que Link estaba extremadamente consternado y aterrado...

—Ya pasó...—susurró Zelda con una cálida, tomando una mejilla del rubio para levantar su mirada perdía, y que enfocara su mirada azulina a los zafiros de ella, correspondiendo uno al otro el contemplarse. Link estaba pálido, sudando frío, pero su pulso tembloroso disminuía sintiendo el agradable calor de la mano de Zelda que aún seguía sobre las de Link mientras que con la otra acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Link.—¿Qué soñaste?...—continuó Zelda mirando frente a frente a Link, con un gesto triste, compasivo. Link abrió los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza guiado por la adrenalina... Pero nada.

—N-o... No lo recuerdo...—murmuró Link, perplejo y respirando con angustia por la boca, sin poder recuperar el aliento perdido. Se sentía horrorosamente perturbado, con un exasperante dolor en su pecho, que lo torturaba. En un impulsivo acto, sin comprender siquiera el por qué y en una especie de trance que no le permitía ni siquiera pensar, mucho menos pensar con claridad, hundió su cara contra el pecho de Zelda, respirando axfisiante contra ella y clavando su frente allí jadeando de miedo.

Zelda se sonrojó de sobremanera, tensandose al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca... Pero lejos de responde de mala manera, al contrario lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, mientras le siseaba. Zelda comprendía la situación, él estaba en una crisis, tal como ella tantas veces tuvo, y con empatía sabía que tener cerca a alguien era un gran alivio en esa condición.

Siguió teniéndolo ahí, con ella, y extrañamente su corazón se sintió cálido, una sensación dulce y placentera... Por primera vez había caído en cuenta que ya no sentía ese vacío, nunca después de conocer al Héroe Legendario...

El pulso de Link fue menguando, poco a poco, sus manos fueron quedándose tranquilas, al igual que su cuerpo previamente tembloroso. El cuerpo frío del rubio fue tomando lentamente temperatura natural. Suspiró jadeante sintiendo apenado y conmovido como la Princesa le acariciaba tímida y lentamente su cabello. Sintió una extraña timidez entremezclaba con una sensación placentera, sentirse seguro.

Su respiración fue calmándose mientras sentía la calidez del cuerpo de ella. No llevaban más de un par de semanas de conocerse en esa vida, y la relación que mantenían desde un primer momento había sido de estrecha confianza mutua inexplicable. La atribuían a que sus almas llevaban milenios con estrechos lazos de compañerismo...

Sus brazos se acoplaban tan perfectamente uno a otro. La adrenalina fue abandonando su sistema, dejándole afectado. Zelda continuó siseando con gran cariño, un cariño que nunca creyó demostrar a nadie más que no fuera Zylia o Impa. Incluso, la sensación que sentía era más intensa que a la que sentía hacia sus seres queridas... ¿Por qué?.

El ambiente estaba templado, levemente frío, la luz del sol no lograba llegar al suelo ante la espesa capa de árboles, el silencio perpetuo del Bosque acompañaba a los jóvenes que no eran interrumpidos más que por el chasquido de la fogata extinguiéndose.

Link se removió tenuemente en el pecho de Zelda, oyendo taciturno el latir de ella, dulce y lento, que le podía, lo calmaba, le hacía soñar en vida... Si perturbación fue desapareciendo, siendo iluminado por la dulce sensación de oír el vaivén lento del corazón de la joven, mientras respiraba lento.

Seguían así, estrechados, ninguno consciente el el tiempo o espacio, sólo estaban ellos, nadie más...

O eso Creían. Con Link en sus brazos y su rostro en su pecho, Zelda vió como tras de él a unos metros estaba Zylia profundamente dormida, ni se habían percatado de sus ronquidos. Sin embargo la pequeña Princesa comenzó a moverse roncando por la nariz, y comenzando a abrir sus ojos platinos-azulinos. Zelda abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, poniéndose pálida y abriendo levemente la boca por el pánico. Si Zylia los viera así... Tan juntos.

Alarmada la Princesa mayor musitó un conjuro, formando sin que Link se percatara de toda la situación una esfera dorada diminuta en su mano, mientras Zylia comenzaba a levantarse, sentándose y tallandose los ojos perezosamente.

No duró mucho ya que a espaldas de Link, Zelda le lanzó la esfera a Zylia, golpeándola justo en la cara, azontandole con un brillo dorado de forma gracia.

Pero mas que un simple y doloroso golpe en la cara, ese orbe era un somnífero, por lo cual la Princesa Sheikah cayó de nuevo tendida con violencia, rendida y babeando, roncando exageradamente mientras sus ojos estaban blancos de la insconciencia.

Zelda suspiró aliviada al ver que había funcionado... Y para su alivio Link ni se fijó de absolutamente nada. Se quedaron así casi media hora. Pero se alarmó de nuevo al sentir el cómo Link comenzó a moverse para separarse de ella con cuidado. Link y Zelda tomaron un poco de distancia sentados uno delante de otro, mirándose con intensidad. Sin embargo... Toda la situación había hecho recordar. Algo que por mucho se preguntó, y nunca quiso saber. Pero ahora era el momento...

—Gracias...—murmuró apenado Link, recuperándose de su ataque de pánico. De hecho aún seguía preguntándose qué había soñado. Todo era tan desconcertante, temerle a algo que ni sabes qué es.

—Sabes que no fue nada—respondió con amabilidad la usualmente fría Princesa. Link ahora la observaba con más detalle. Comprendía ahora perfectamente el por qué sus espíritus lo reprendieron con salvajismo cuando la calumnió. No era ni lo más remotamente cercano a los negativos adjetivos con la que la calificó con dureza en un inicio. Link se avergonzó por ello, y agitó un poco la cabeza concentrándose en la pregunta que quería hacerle a la Princesa. Deseoso de llevarse a la tumba esas groserías que había dicho refiriendose a la joven antes de siquiera conocerla.

Pasaron los minutos, y Link quería de una vez por todas, expresar una pregunta que se había hecho durante demasiado tiempo...

—Zelda...—

—Dime—

—¿Qué fue del Clan Wyhert? El Clan de mi padre...—murmuró Link como si intentara que más nadie lo oyera a pesar de estar completamente sólo. Su mirada se volvió turbia, al ver la reacción consternada de la Princesa... Esta se puso pálida, no encontrando las palabras indicadas. Se dignó a modular palabras comprensibles viéndose atribulada... Y cuando abrió sus labios para comenzar a hablar, unas gruesas pisadas comenzaron a oírse aproximándose, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltada separándose y mirando hacia donde venía el tercero.

Aedan estaba llegando, con mirada perdida y decaída, después de despertar con la última persona a quien se esperaba... No recordaba siquiera cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero lo sobresaltó y alteró de sobremanera al arquero.

—Debemos partir, pronto anocherá...—dijo seco y autoritario Aedan, tan exhorto en su mente y moviéndose por inercia que vio a los dos jóvenes tan cerca, y ni le pareció importar o al menos llamar la atención... Aedan comenzó inmediatamente a empacar de nuevo todo.

—¿Donde está Impa?—preguntaron al unísono Link y Zelda, notando que la Sheikah había ido por él, y él regresó totalmente sólo. El cuerpo de Aedan se tensó al oírlos, mientras le daba la espalda a los jóvenes, y Zylia comenzaba a despertar de nuevo después de su KO.

—Aquí—respondió con sequedad la Sheikah, haciendo acto de presencia tras de Aedan. Ambos se veían claramente perturbados, inquietos. La situación era pesada y tensa.

—Nos vamos.—espetó Aedan tomando lo suyo e ignorando a Impa... Aunque fracasando rotundamente, pese a que los efectos del alcohol ya habían pasado seguía afectado, y al pasar a un lado de Impa lo empeoró, quien llevaba puesto su chaleco... Aedan tragó grueso y chasqueó la lengua fingiendo la mayor indiferencia posible repasando a Impa para comenzar a caminar sin esperar al resto, Impa se dió media vuelta para mirarlo mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda momentáneamente a los chicos... Sólo segundos.

Segundos cruciales y críticos...

—I-Impa...—murmuró Zelda repentinamente, en un gemido de terror y miedo puro, a espaldas de la Sheikah. Esta se dió media vuelta ante el llamado, al igual que Aedan que se detuvo y se dió media vuelta... Pero jamás habrían estado listos para lo que vieron...

Impa y Aadan quedaron mudos y pasmados al ver lo que tenían frente a ellos, Link, Zelda y Zylia de rodillas en fila en frente, y tras de cada uno una especie de aberrante demonio, muy similares a Tarak, quizás idénticos pero en versión miniatura tenía tomados del cuello a los tres jovenes con una mano gruesa hecha de lo mismo de su cuerpo, madera negra. De hecho era como pequeños y tétricos títeres, con cabezas deformes y sonrisas macabras. Daban risotadas infantiles y demoníacas mientras se movían temblorosamente y amenazaban los cuellos de los tres jóvenes cada uno con una pequeña Espada que cada uno portaba.

La situación era aterradora ya que en menos de segundos los demonios los habían sometidos. Tales seres eran inquietantes y seres oscuros.

—No... Se... Muevan...—murmuró Aedan a un lado de Impa, pálidos al ver la situación... Temiendo lo peor. Estos demonios no hacían nada... Sólo estaban ahí, mirando atentos a Impa y a Aedan y cada movimiento que hacían... Esperando a que dieran un paso para cortarle el cuello a los jóvenes. Zylia, Zelda y Link permanecían en silencio, con gestos aterrados sin moverse ni respirar...

Link se movió ligeramente, sólo un poco, intentando tomar la Espada Maestra... Pero al hacerlo el demonio rozó su Daga en el cuello del rubio cortándolo superficialmente nada más... Si se movía lo mataba. Link se quedó quieto, aunque por su cuello corriera un hilo de sangre.

Aedan abrió más los ojos en reprimenda a Link... No podían moverse, y el silencio en el ambiente era tan pesado como la tétrica tensión. Impa miraba a Zelda y a Zylia con el corazón en la boca, cada mínimo movimiento que hacían era observado por los demonios, moviendo las dagas peligrosamente cerca de los cuellos de los tres.

El hilo de sangre de Link crecía, mientras los demonios reían cínicos y chillones...

Repentinamente y en un movimiento sincronizado y preciso lo más rápido posible ambos aprendices de Aaron se armaron, Aedan sacó dos flechas y las lanzó directo hacia Link, uno de los proyectiles dió contra la daga del pequeño demonio desarmándolo, y el segundo se clavó en toda la frente del aberrante lacayo, oportunidad que Link no desaprovechó y dió un codazo hacia atrás quitándose de encima al títere oscuro para sacar la Espada Maestra y empalarlo al suelo.

A la vez Impa susurró un conjuro haciendo que los otros dos demonios que atentaban contra las Princesas se vieran rodeados en un aura púrpura, que los hizo levitar y a contorsionarse partiéndose sus extremidades con el hechizo de la Sheikah.

Link, Zelda y Zylia comenzaron a respirar bocanadas de aire después de mantener la respiración por tanto tiempo. Vieron con terror como los tres demonios en el suelo reían aún y sus extremidades mutiladas temblaban. Repentinamente iniciaron a chillar de forma aguda y ensordecedora, llamando.

En poco instantes, los árboles que rodeaban al quinteto comenzaron a moverse con torpeza, tomando la demoníaca forma de Tarak, especies de títeres grotescos y de diferentes tamaños que respondieron al llamado de los pequeños. Estos seres malditos inmediatamente rodearon a los Héroes alzando sus espadas...

—Es oficial, ¡ODIO A KHYOOO!—gritó Zylia apenas antes de que todos los demonios gruñeron en unísono alzando sus maltrechas armas.

Uno corrió hacia Zelda a su espalda e inmediatamente llegó Link, saltando hacia ella y poniéndola tras de la misma para defenderla, dando un tajo cortándole la cabeza de madera a ese ser, de espalda a espalda Zelda vió como otro lo corría a atacarla de frente, a lo que Zelda susurró su conocido conjuro, apareciendo sus armas, sus espadas, y con un corte en X picó en cuatro el torso del títere.

Para el terror de Link el títere decapitado se puso de pie y dió un tajo para cortarle la cabeza al Héroe, quien bloqueó el tajo con su escudo y dió una patada en el torso del horroroso ente para quitarlo de encima mientras oía los chillidos metálicos de las espadas de Zelda luchando tras de él con otros dos demonios. Peleaban hombro a hombro mientras Link veía como otros dos seres se le acercaban con claras intensiones de acabarlos. La manada de seres los rodeaban de una forma brutal.

El alcohol había abandonado el sistema de Aedan ante la adrenalina, un demonio se le fue encima, quitándolo de un brutal azote de su escudo, sacó tres flecha seguido y las disparó hacia adelante clavándola en las tres cabezas de los tres demonios que iban hacia él, destrozándolo. Dió una patada hacia atrás quitándose de encima el que tenía atrás y disparó a un lateral una flecha sin siquiera ver, acertándole en un ojo a un demonio que había saltado a mutilarlo con su espada.

Impa y Zylia se cubrían ambas sus espaldas. Impa vió como tres títeres de su misma estará se alzaron contra ella, y la guerrera sin la más mínima duda fue contra ellos, cortando en dos al primero, para dar media vuelta y clavar su arma en el torso del segundo ser y dividirlo en dos totalmente, y con una mirada fría y cortante saltó sobre el otro dando un grito y cortándole la cabeza al ser, luego su torso en un tajo vertical, y una vez en el suelo empalándolo con la Dadao en la cabeza.

Zylia sacó su Katana mientras veía como seis de los demonios iban en fila por ella, la jovencita comenzó sólo esquivando, infinidades de cortes y tajos los evitaba con una sublime agilidad y felinos reflejos pasando uno a uno en volteretas sublimes y rítmicas, hasta alejarse de ellos, pero sonrió maliciosamente, ya que los demonios vieron que entre la elegante danza de la joven, les clavó a cada uno un sello explosivo...

No pudieron reaccionar además de un gruñido agónico demoníaco al momento de explotar todos juntos a la vez ante las bombas.

Los guerreros se reagruparon, y vieron para su terror que esos eran sólo la primera tropa, ya que más y más seres los rodearon, y cada uno de sus pisadas marchitaban el césped del lugar y los árboles que tocaban, arrancando la vida de todo. Marchitando los árboles. Matando la vida vegetal sagrada que desde antaño cuidaba del equilibrio de Lasa esencias naturales del mundo.

Todos los guerreros se vieron rodeados... Sin posibilidades de atacar. Se miraron entre ellos, pensando todos lo mismo.

Dándose media vuelta comenzaron a correr sin contemplaciones alejándose de los titánicos Mounstruos en una estratégica retirada. Mientras corrían esquivando todo árbol y rama que se atravesaba en su camino en busca de una clero en el bosque lo suficientemente amplio para poder armar una apropiada defensa y ofensa contra la jauría de demonios que corrían lerdos y uno sobre el otro tras los Héroes.

Seguían de cerca el destello de Luz que Navi les había dado como guía, internándose en los bosques y sus profundidades. Todos corrían en fila sin atreverse ninguno a mirar hacia atrás donde los esperaban los seres demoníacos preparando sus fauces para descarnarlos vivos.

—¡Debemos detenerlos! ¡Nos alcanzaran antes de poder posicionarnos!—exclamó histérico Link con el corazón en la boca, con respiración agitada y desesperado mientras veía de soslayo como la manada de bestias iban tras ellos.

—¿¡Y QUE PROPONES!?—gritó en plena exaltación irónica Aedan corriendo por sus vidas todos juntos mientras seguían la luz celeste y escuchaban los demonios reír y gruñir de forma escalofriante.

—¡DEBE HABER ALGUNA FORMA DE ENTRAMPARLOS!—exclamó Impa sobresaliendo su gruesa voz entre la horrorosa tensión y escándalo mientras esquivaban árboles que los entes oscuros derrumbaban sin dilación chocando entre ellos.

—¡CORRO COMO SI ME FUERAN A PONER CORSÉ PERO EN VEZ DE SIRVIENTAS PERSIGUIENDOME SON DEMONIOS DE MADERA!—chilló Zylia al sentir que uno de los demonios le agarró un pie, se zafó rápidamente contándole la extremidad con su katana, para acelerar el paso aterrada.

Con esas palabras, los pensamientos de Link y Zelda trabajaron a todo vapor, después de dejar de lado el deseo de golpear a la joven Princesa por sus estupideces en un momento crítico como ese... Sin embargo tales palabras les hicieron pensar desde otro ángulo la situación a fin de sobrevivir a las circunstancias. El Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino se miraron de soslayo con la misma idea en mente, leyéndose uno al otro con perfecta afinidad y sincronización.

—¡MADERA!—gritaron con exaltación Link y Zelda al unísono, sonriendo pese a que se preocupaban por no tropezar con las raíces. Sus tres compañeros los miraron extrañados.

—¡IMPA CORRE CONMIGO Y AVANCEMOS LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PODAMOS, HAREMOS UN MURO DE FUEGO, MIENTRAS LINK, AEDAN Y ZYLIA SE HACEN A UN LADO Y DESDE ATRÁS FUERZAN A LOS DEMONIOS A IR AL MURO!—exclamó Zelda autoritaria e instantáneamente todos los guerreros comprendieron perfectamente el plan de una forma tan práctica y efectiva como eficiente. La Sheikah asintió entre el trajín y las titánicas zancadas en su trote apretado, tanto Impa como Zelda apretaron el paso y dando todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían celeraron sobrepasando a Link, Zylia y a Aedan mientras estos se abrían a los lados para llegar a los laterales. Zelda e Impa a ese ritmo avanzaron unos diez metros a la jauría de seres oscuros y a al trío restante del equipo de Héroes. En tal momento era propicio ejecutar el plan.

—¡AHORA!—exclamó Link mientras que Aedan, Zylia y él se iban a los laterales para esquivar a lo mountruos, inmediatamente Zelda e Impa se frenaron y dieron media vuelta para quedar en frente de la manada de bestias, al unísono juntarnos sus manos mientras cerraban sus ojos.

— _Phyrus Filrat...—_ susurraron amabas damas mientras abrían sus ojos con fríos gestos, en calma para poder ejecutar un hechizo que, al ser entre dos usuarios, complicaba la concentración y manifestación apropiada del conjuro, pero si se lograba era increíblemente poderoso.

Como era de esperar ambas hechiceras maestras terminaron sus conjuros y frente de ellas se alzó una alta llamarada en forma de muro al rojo vivo intenso y carmesí chispeante y devorador por un literal infierno, poderoso y aterrador. Los demonios fueron contra Zelda e Impa pero imprevistos fueron devorados por la pared de fuego al ser de un material volátil, quemándolos vivos mientras chillaban de forma demoníaca agonizantes y dando alaridos como si los torturaban, y así era, el fuego consumidor de ese infierno los consumía lentamente en un horroroso dolor, y al estar hechos de madera, con mayor rapidez eran eliminados.

Sin embargo muchos de los demonios retrocedieron al ver la llamarada que consumía a los primeros desafortunados que intentaron estúpidamente ir por ambas hechiceras, sin embargo cuando iban a huir del abrazador calor, no se esperaban que lLink, Aedan y Zylia, tras de ellos estaban listos para empujarlos a las brazas que los consumirían. Estaban rodeados.

Dando los tres un grito de guerra corrieron con la valentía y osadía como escudo directo hacia los demonios que retrocedían, con tras sus fuerzas y usando sus armas como barrera los empujaron con todas las fuerzas llevándolos directo a la llamarada.

Inmediatamente tanto Zelda como Impa comenzaron a hacer movimientos circulares con sus manos en perfecta sincronía, haciendo que el muro de fuego se volviera un aro que rodeara y encerrara a los demonios para calcinarlo de una sola vez.

Tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos ante los chillidos infernales y diabólicios que vociferaban estos seres de forma ensordecedora y exageradamente agudo. Los Héroe retrocedieron ya que la llamarada era tan intensa que quemaba a la cercanía con gran facilidad.

Poco a poco las llamas fueron menguando y extinguiéndose, bajando su intensidad y fulgor insaciable rojo carmesí mientras que Zelda e Impa jadeaban ligeramente ante el inmenso consumo de energía física al elaborar tal hechizo. Todos los Héroes en realidad estaban agotados por lo acontecido...

—Diosas...—jadeó Link totalmente agotado, exhausto y al límite, al igual que sus compañeros.

Tomando sus rodillas, los cinco guerreros se esforzaban por estabilizar sus exasperadas respiraciones...

Sin embargo el ambiente volvió a sumirse en una espesa y cegadora neblina negra, marchitando lo que quedaban de árboles en el lugar, desforestando sin piedad las sagradas arboledas.

Zelda vió con pánico como el destello guiador de Navi se disolvió en la tiniebla. Una risotada... Una risa inocente y aguda aterro a los guerreros...

Una risa que Aedan y Link reconocieron de inmediato... Una risa ahogada en sadismo y deseos de sangre, cuando era de la jovencita más noble y amable que conocían... Una rabia y odio los rodeó por dentro, sólo y únicamente dirigido al ser que había causado todo. Khyo.

Todos sentían escalofríos. La esencia malévola y demoníaca estaba presente, entremezclaba con el alma agonizante de Saria. Los guerreros formaron un círculo, cubriéndose entre ellos las espaldas con recelo.

Sin embargo se escuchó un gemido de dolor de Saria, acechándolos en las tinieblas que los rodeaban. Link rechinó sus dientes apretando su espada y escudo con odio al oír el quejido lloroso de su amada hermana...

—Maldito...—susurró Link con odio puro tratando de agudizar la vista entre la niebla espesa. Zelda se sentía devorada por la rabia y el desdén hacia su enemigo...

—¡VAMOS DESGRACIADO! ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ! ¿¡O TIENES MIEDO!?—exclamó Zylia enardecida y altanera... E inmediatamente un proyectil esmeralda salió de las tinieblas y fue directo la frente de Zylia, una especie de flecha hecha de energía verde que al pasar producía un vendaval.

Por milagro Zylia movió su cabeza milimétricamente, esquivando a duras penas la flecha que iba a su entrecejo. El proyectil siguió de largo impactando un árbol que estaba a un lado, y al impactar un destello esmeralda lo rodeó, pudriendo al instante las ramas y hojas esmeralda, para después marchitarse, matando instantáneamente al árbol al punto de secarlo y resquebrajarlo... Zylia se puso pálida al ver lo que pudo haberle pasado a ELLA.

—Olvidalo ya se quien es la que tienen miedo...—digo en un tono aterrado la atolondrada Princesa menor alzando su katana. Repentinamente unos pasos comenzaron a oírse.

— _Tarak.._.—susurró Saria con voz triple, con ojos blancos, tono demoníaco y acercándose al grupo. Los guerreros comenzaron a retroceder ante los pasos firmes de la jovencita, demacrada, pero sádicamente sonriente. Zelda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al saber qué significaba esa palabra, en Hylian antiguo... Derrota. Ese era el siguiente miedo de los elegidos de las Diosas, la derrota, fracaso, el fin...

La Sabia del bosque caminaba poseída, llevando en sus manos la arma sagrada del Bosque, el arco forestal.

—Saria... Saria ¡Soy yo! ¡Recuerdame por favor, soy yo, Link!—dijo desesperado a Link deseando de despertar de esa maldita pesadilla en vida. Impa y Aedan tomaron de cada hombro a Link haciéndolo retroceder, no confiándose. En especial Impa, que había vivido la horrorosa experiencia que vivía la jovencita... Link forzajeaba histérico, mientras Zelda y Zylia a los lados intentaban tranquilizarlo...

Pero repentinamente, Saria dió un grito de agonía llorando sangre a cascadas, mientras se retorcía de forma dolorosa, para luego caer de rodillas y llorar tendida con normalidad... Sólo su voz...

—Link... A-Aedan...—murmuró entre el llanto la jovencita desesperada... Tal susurro se robó el juicio de Link quien a empujones se quitó de encima a Impa y a Aedan, corriendo directo hacia Saria... Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Saria levantó su rostro con el gesto psicópata tan usual en Khyo, riendo mientras tomaba del cuello a Link ahorcándolo con una fuerza no propia de la jovencita, sino obviamente potenciada por la influencia demoníaca.

—Estas tan vulnerable... En mi Palma...—susurró con sadismo Saria con voz triple, pero sobresaliendo la de Khyo... Sonrió macabra, mientras los Guerreros iban directo a defender a Link quien luchaba por zafarse del agarre ahorcador de su enemigo que poseía a su ser querida. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente Saria hizo un ademán con su mano libre hacia Zelda, Zylia, Aedan e Impa, y un vendaval sopló con fuerza sacándolos impulsados hacia atrás debido a la potencia.

—Vamos... Intenta hacerme daño... Tu hermanita esta consciente de todo lo que hago, y sentirá el más mínimo rasguño que le hagas...—susurró Khyo mediante Saria al oído del Héroe, para luego lanzarlo con violencia, haciendo que el joven héroe cayera duramente contra el piso junto a sus compañeros...

Todos se alzaron, para quedar frente a su oponente... Y los más perturbados eran Aedan y Link, al ver como las lágrimas de sangre no cesaban de los ojos blancos de la joven, mientras está movía las manos hacia arriba de forma excéntrica...

Y coordinada a sus movimientos, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y a cada lado de sabía del Bosque se comenzó a gritar el suelo y a sobresalir dos masas de maderas. Dos enormes demonios, de extremidades retorcidas y grotescas, cada uno con dos cabezas que se movían temblorosas, cuatro brazos cada uno y armados con espadas en cada extremidad. Piernas gruesas con patas armadas con filamentos mortales, y por si fuera poco, una boca sonriente que susurraba y balbuceaba. Seres escalofriantes al servicio de la jovencita.

—Matenlos... Con lentitud... —susurró la voz dulce y femenina con sadismo, al unísono de las estruendosas y demoníacas voces...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

...

ewe Lo sé lo sé...

En fin, quiero decirles que el cap de hoy era uno que quería hacer hace tiempo, bastante intenso... Pospuse por una buena razón el combate contra Tarak. Ya verán por qué.

Esta semana fue pesada para mi xD Los estudios están fuertes acercándose el final del trimestre. Aún así, comp siempre, acá estoy. Creo que ya he dado a relucir mejor el tipo de relación entre Aedan e Impa...

Y en especial, la que se forma, o más bien renace entre nuestros queridos elegidos de Nayru y Farore :3

Muchas gracias por leer. Y agradezco por sus preciosos comentarios que tanto me alientan y llenan de felicidad ^^ Todo el estrés diario se desvanece al ver un correo de Review en mi bandeja de entrada xD En serio jejeje. Llegamos a los 100 Reviews, y creanme que todo esto no es hecho por mí, sino por el apoyo que ustedes me dan :)

Y quiero por supuesto iniciar a dar énfasis a un evento que yo y un grupo de estimados y queridos escritores del Fandom de The Legend of Zelda, estamos realizando. Un grupo magnífico de excelente y espectaculares artistas que dan más luz y vida a esa preciosa saga que nos une.

Este año es el 30 aniversario de TLOZ, y obviamente los escritores del fandom vamos a celebrarlo a lo grande en un mega actividad. Muy pronto tendrán información, mientras tantos ATENTOS a los escritos de sus escritores de Zelda preferidos y en sus cuentas de Devianart y demás, donde anunciaremos y daremos noticias. ¿QUIEREN SABER QUIENES PARTICIPARAN? Acosen a sus escritores favoritos de Zelda más cercanos (?)

Se que les fascinara, y creanme que estoy eufórico con el progreso que lleva nuestro trabajo. Por ahora, está en progreso, pero muy pronto daremos más información ewe

En fin, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, y les aseguro que el próximo cap será para atragantarse las uñas...

Saludos!


	18. El Segundo Titán, Tarak

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Su cap de la semana queridos míos ^^ Al final avisos y notas de autor. **Este Cap contendrá novelización de la batalla final de Twilight Princess.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII: El Segundo Titán, Tarak  
**

Ira, odio, desesperación, dolor, miedo... Incontables eran las sensaciones de Link, al ver con horroso dolor el cómo su querida hermana estaba presa de un ser despiadado y aberrante...

Sintió de nuevo ese dolor... Ese dolor descarnante, una sensación de que un puñal crecía despiadado en su pecho, mutilándolo por dentro, destrozándole el alma, causándole un calvario inmedido y horroroso. Uno agónico, que le hacía suplicar el final de su martirio.

Gritar al límite de la tortura.

Veían incrédulos, ambos guerreros de los bosques que habían visto crecer la tierna infancia a Saria.

La jovencita a la que tanto amor y cariño le tenían, como una hija para Aedan y una hermana para Link, que cuidaban con extremo recelo, cuando en realidad ambos sabían que ellos estaban vivos por las innumerables veces que la aparentemente inocente e indefensa chica los había salvado y cuidado...

¿Cuántas veces Saria no había despertado a un holgazán Link? ¿Cuántas veces no había sanado las heridas de ambos? ¿Cuántas veces no había consolado a Aedan ante el inmenso dolor de su pasado?

Se veían a sí mismo como eternos protectores de la chica, cuando en realidad eran como niños, y Saria la madre a la que ellos corrían a sus faldas. Y los destrozaba de furia e impotencia que un maldito ser la tuviera a su merced, mientras ella sufría...

Su mirada suplicante era intensa y sollozante en los ojos blancos enmarcados de lágrimas carmesí, su piel estaba marchita, su esencia se debilitaba.

Su usual gesto dulce, tranquilo, cariñoso, estaba opacado por el gesto agresivo, sádico, psicópata y sanguinario. Su alma tan bondadosa, cálida pero firme y valiente, era enmascarada por la esencia demoníaca y oscura... Temían lo peor, temían que el alma de Khyo marchitará la esencia de Saria tal como una preciosa orquídea lanzada al fuego ardiente... Un deseo de suicidio los emboscó al sólo meditar un instante en la posibilidad de que jamás pudieran abrazar, oír y tener con ella a Saria... Perderla era peor que una pesadilla perpetua.

A los lados de Saria, justo después del temblor que puso los nervios de punta a los héroes, dos agujeros se formaron agrietándose el suelo, surgiendo de ambos agujeros un fluido viscoso negro, para surgir de él una masa de madera inmensa.

Dos enormes demonios, con cuerpos deformes, cada uno con cuatro extremidades como brazos y dos piernas fornidas, armados en cada mano con espadas de hojas pesadas tal como la del Stalfo que enfrentaron en la aldea del bosque

Cada uno tenía dos cabezas, de ojos blancos, cráneos deformes. De los vientres de ambas bestias fornidas sobresalía una inmensa boca dentada, que sonreía, reía carcajadas escalofriantes, y susurraba inquietantes balbuceos sin sentido.

Cada momento, Link y Zelda se daban cuenta la magnitud del sadismo Khyo, y lo bizarro y asqueroso que era su esencia. Sólo ver a esos demonios les erizó la piel, y sudaban frío del pánico, cada uno apretando con fuerza sus armas, levemente temblorosos... Miedo, era la única palabra que definía el horror que sentían.

Eran víctimas de un ser aberrante que sólo deseaba torturarlos con sus miedos, no sólo de sus actuales vidas, sino sus peores pesadillas de cada encarnación de su pasado... El demonio que enfrentaban estaba bautizado como "Derrota"... final, fracaso.

De nuevo, el silencio inundó el ambiente, después de la fría orden de la Kokiri. La voz de Saria causó un estremecimiento morboso en el joven Héroe Legendario. Oír una voz que tanto conocía, que siempre estaba perfumada de bondad, apacibilidad y ternura ahora se oía contenida de demencia, cizaña y frialdad, al unísono de las voces de seres oscuros que sólo torturaban por dentro a la jovencita que no dejaba de expulsar lágrimas de sangre.

Los demonios de Saria comenzaron a dar pesadas pisadas dirigiéndose hacia los héroes mientras reían por lo bajo, alzando sus armas con sus extremidades fornidas y pesadas...

—Link... Saria suplica que la salves... Dentro de mí...—susurró Khyo mediante la Kokiri.

Tales palabras causaron una gran furia y reacción feroz por la desesperación, pero cuando iba a actuar, Link no se esperó un brutal tajo vertical que dio uno de los demonios con dos de sus espadas juntas. Fue tanta la potencia del golpe que aunque Link se cubrió con el escudo, salió disparado por el impulso, girando por el suelo y golpeándose en el recorrido.

— ¡LINK!— exclamó aterrada Zelda, corriendo auxiliar a su compañero, pero cuando iba a su destino, indiferente de su alrededor, no se esperó otro tajo del segundo demonio, un corte vertical que impactó con el suelo ante ella, deteniéndola en seco ya que le obstruía el camino, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que el ente alzara sus otras dos extremidades para cortarla en dos verticalmente.

Ante la mirada aterrada de Impa y Zylia, Zelda miró como el ataque iba a darle de lleno, pero pudo actuar, conjurando una barrera mágica azul que la protegió del corte a duras penas. Sin embargo, el demonio alzó sus cuatro extremidades y con sus cuatro espadas dio estocadas simultáneamente a la barrera mágica, destrozándola por completo y haciendo retroceder a Zelda, aturdida, cayendo al piso con violencia, golpeándose el cuello.

La mirada distorsionada de la Princesa fue hacia Link, quien que estaba a un lado, a unos metros. No podía oír más que murmuros, y vio borroso como Link se levantaba mientras gritaba mirándola y alzando sus manos con impotencia. Los ojos de Zelda fueron hacia el demonio, viendo como estaba listo para darle un tajo vertical para cortarla en dos ya que estaba en el suelo... El filo de la Espada cortó el aire, en un mortal silbido que estaba dirigido a mutilar a la dama...

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Zelda, una figura se puso frente a ella defendiéndola. Aedan interpuso su arco deteniendo con enorme esfuerzo al demonio que obviamente superaba con creces su fuerza bruta.

— ¡SAQUENLA DE AQUÍ YA! — gritó a todo pulmón Aedan mientras exclamaba balbuceos de lo doloroso que era contener al titánico monstruo, mientras Zylia se había abalanzado sobre el otro demonio que quería atacar a Aedan también. Mientras, Link corrió y cargó en brazos a Zelda, alejándose, mientras Impa iba corriendo a defender a Aedan que ya estaba de rodillas al no poder contener él sólo al ente oscuro.

El otro demonio comenzó a dar una serie de tajos sincronizados con sus cuatro brazos a la vez, ataques que Zylia esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad debido al uso de sus acrobáticas habilidades.

Impa observó que Link se alejaba con Zelda que comenzaba a recuperarse, iba directo a Aedan que estaba entre la espada y el suelo, pero antes de lograr apoyarlo, el arquero empujó a un lado la Espada del monstruo, quitándoselo de encima. Mientras, Saria continuaba externa al combate, con su arco en una mano, quieta y fría.

En ese momento, Zylia fue golpeada con bestialidad con un manotazo del demonio que enfrentaba, haciéndola chillar y sacándola impulsada con violencia ante la fuerza bruta, girando por el áspero suelo.

— ¡ZYLIA! — gritó Impa con desesperación al ver como la joven Princesa apenas lograba ponerse de pie, para ver cómo el demonio había saltado posicionando sus cuatro espadas en posición vertical para empalarla al suelo...

El demonio dio un graznido violento de guerra mientras caía para acabar con Zylia... Una inmensa nube de polvo se elevó, mientras los héroes veían aterrados que el monstruo había caído y clavado sus espadas donde instantes antes había estado la menor de las princesas...

La nube de polvo y tierra se disipó de donde el demonio había quedado, en un cráter que había creado con el propio impacto de su cuerpo... Sin embargo, vio incrédulo que Zylia no estaba ahí. La chica se había desvanecido...

— Por aquí... — susurró la Princesa para dar una risotada burlesca. El demonio dio un gruñido al darse cuenta en donde estaba la chica, sobre su cabeza, o más bien, sobre una de sus dos cabezas. Y antes de poder tomarla y aplastarla, la joven le clavó dos Kunais explosiva entre los ojos de cada cabeza, para después saltar huyendo del radio de la bomba mientras el demonio gruñía con violencia, zarandeándose y desesperado para quitarse el explosivo...

Pero se quedó quieto para luego vociferar con violencia cuando la bomba finalmente le destrozó la cara maltrecha y horrenda mientras Zylia caía al suelo aterrizando perfectamente a la orilla del agujero que hizo el demonio en su caída. Este cayó al suelo pesadamente, sin cabezas, inerte.

En cambio, el otro demonio seguía con su frenético combate contra Aedan e Impa que le estaban dando dura batalla. Pero juntó dos de sus espadas y dio un tajo horizontal hacia los dos experimentados guerreros, que a duras penas pudieron poner como bloqueo sus armas, los dos al mismo tiempo para detener en equipo el ataque del monstruo.

Comenzaron a forcejear, Aedan bloqueando con su arco e Impa con su Dadao, mientras que sus pies creaban líneas en la tierra ya que el monstruo los arrastraba por su fuerza superior.

— ¡¿Puedes contenerlo!? — gritó Aedan a Impa, mientras su cuello estaba tensado y su mandíbula cerrada con fiereza, poniendo toda su fuerza bruta. Vio como tras de él Impa asintió mientras está también se encontraba tensando cada extremidad de su cuerpo dando uso de la adrenalina para actuar.

Aedan no perdió tiempo, dejando a Impa sola unos instantes, trepándose en el brazo del demonio para comenzar a correr por su extremidad mientras oía gruñir a Impa de la histeria y el doloroso acto de resistir una fuerza superior con creces a la suya. Aedan se subió al hombro del ente oscuro, sacando una flecha explosiva y poniéndola en su arco para clavarla en una de sus cabezas... Pero no se esperó que con uno de sus brazos inferiores, este tirara una espada y con la mano libre tomara en su puño el cuerpo de Aedan, apretándolo con claros deseos de fracturar los huesos del guerrero.

Aedan gritaba de dolor mientras sus brazos y costillas eran presionados con extrema fuerza a poco de partirle las extremidades...

Pero el monstruo de madera vio incrédulo, como tanto Link como Zelda, corrían directos hacia él con las intenciones de enfrentarlo.

La boca del vientre del aberrante ser río burlón, y con desdén tiró a Aedan hacia un lado, haciendo que este chocara contra unos troncos de árboles y por la fuerza de impacto los destrozara...

— ¡AEDAN! — gritaron tanto Zelda, Link e Impa con desesperación al ver como el arquero había sido ofendido con extrema violencia. Iban a correr a auxiliar cuando el demonio les dio un manotazo con su mano libre a los tres, empujándolos hacia atrás y haciéndolos rodar dolorosamente, alejándolos más de donde estaba un herido Aedan. Los tres se pusieron en guardia, pero para su terror el demonio ya estaba frente a ellos, dándoles una patada con sus gruesas extremidades a Impa, alejándola aún más, golpeándose con el piso mientras giraba por el impulso.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar para ayudar a Impa, el demonio usó sus dos extremidades superiores dando un corte en X. Ataque tanto Zelda como Link esquivaron cada uno saltando a un lado.

Rápidamente, Zelda susurró un conjuro, haciendo que un aro dorado rodeara al ser oscuro, y que del suelo surgieran unos tentáculos que lo ataron de los pies, atorándolo en el suelo.

El ente dio un gruñido dando un tajo con su brazo inferior izquierdo, ataque que Link detuvo con un contratado diagonal con la Espada Maestra.

Comenzaron un duelo a capa y a espada en el que el ser llevaba la clara delantera, sin embargo, no lograba someter a Link, y tenía la desventaja de estar atrapado al suelo sin posibilidad de moverse.

Dio un corte vertical para decapitar al héroe, pero este se hizo hacia atrás, para ver que el demonio inmediatamente le dio una estocada que hizo a un lado con un tajo limpio a un lateral.

Pero el ente tomó más impulso, y con dos de sus espadas dio un ataque horizontal que parecía una avalancha, sin embargo, una barrera dorada protegió a Link. Zelda llegó a un lado de él, siendo la responsable de haberlo defendido, pero ninguno se esperó que con sus otros dos brazos armados, el demonio diera una estocada descendente para clavar a los jóvenes contra el suelo...

Sin embargo, entre Link y Zelda apareció Impa, dando un corte vertical que desvío totalmente el ataque frontal y certero del ente. Los tres guerreros se miraron entre ellos y actuaron en sincronía.

Zelda corrió de primera, aprovechando la brecha que se abrió en la defensa del demonio por la ofensa de Impa.

La Princesa giró entre sus dedos sus dos espadas para comenzar a correr, y treparse en una de las extremidades del demonio y clavar sus armas en el mismo, perforando la muñeca del ser y cortándole la mano, cayendo junto a la espada, todo seguido de un furioso gruñido del oscuro ser.

Zelda dio un salto hacia atrás, bajándose de la extremidad del ser para abrir los ojos con sorpresa, ya que un tajo iba directo a ella, un corte horizontal...

Sin embargo, ahí se interpuso Link, defendiéndola con su escudo y clavando la Espada Maestra en la mano del ser, para cortarla totalmente y dejar ambos brazos del lado derecho sin dedos.

El demonio gruñó con sus dos bocas de las cabezas y con la de su vientre, pero no pudo actuar antes de que la Sheikah dictaminara la situación de una forma brutal y certera.

El demonio dio otro tajo vertical con sus dos miembros izquierdos restantes, sin embargo, Impa se adelantó corriendo hacia adelante, y cuando las espadas iban a mutilarla, dio un salto, esquivándolas. Sin embargo, en el aire dio un corte rápido y preciso... a las manos del ser.

Impa cayó al suelo, y justo en ese instante, ambas extremidades del ente junto sus espadas cayeron al suelo pesadamente, mientras el ser dio un alarido de dolor ensordecedor mientras luchaba desmesuradamente por librarse del conjuro de Zelda, que aún lo tenía apresado.

Los tres guerreros vieron la oportunidad de oro, el enemigo debilitado y vulnerable. No les importó nada más.

Link tomó la delantera posicionando su espada delante de él mientras daba un grito de guerra, para después saltar y clavar el arma sagrada en el pecho del aberrante ser, haciendo que escurriera fluido negro y viscoso que lo manchó por completo.

Zelda, en sincronía con su compañero de vidas pasadas, movió sus brazos en excéntricos ademanes, haciendo que los tentáculos dorados de magia aprensaran las piernas del demonio al punto de destrozar la madera y dejándolo mutilado de las misma, cayendo al suelo inválido mientras vociferaba con furia y agonía, indefenso.

Impa repasó a Link y a Zelda a una velocidad mayor de lo humano, para saltar con una agilidad acrobática maestral, justo cuando el ser caía al suelo después de ser despojado de sus piernas. Link ya había retrocedido estando a un lado de Zelda.

Con una lentitud asombrosa, ambos jóvenes vieron como la Sheikah daba un corte perfecto en el aire, cortando una de las cabezas del demonio, para después dar una estocada clavando su Dadao en medio de los ojos de la otra cabeza. Sacó su arma, justo antes de que el ser cayera de espaldas pesadamente al suelo, y que Impa aterrizara de pie sobre el torso. Y dándose media vuelta, la guerrera de ojos carmesí vio con desdén la boca que chillaba en el vientre del ser, y clavó su Daga gigante en esa cavidad, empalándolo.

El oscuro ser quedó inerte, sin moverse, después de haber dado chillidos de dolor y quedarse quieto. Impa saltó y se alejó del ser, y dándole la espalda mientras quedaba entre Link y Zelda, los tres jadeantes y manchados de líquido que olía tal cual a sangre putrefacta después de días de estar a la intemperie, lo que causaba una sensación de náuseas en los guerreros al no sólo olerlo, sino estaba manchados con el asqueroso fluido que emanaban esos seres.

— ¿¡Tanto trajín para uno!? Yo sola acabé con el otro — dijo presumida y altanera Zylia, riéndose divertida mientras llegaba y se acercaba al trío. Sin embargo, como de costumbre era ignorada, haciendo que inflara las mejillas malhumorada...

Los cuerpos, ambos cuerpos de los dos seres estaban cada uno en su lugar, tirados en inmóviles. Los héroes se quedaron unos instantes en su lugar tratando de recuperar el aliento... Cuando, tanto Zelda, Impa como Link abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar lo que segundos antes había ocurrido, todo el combate les llevó menos de un minuto, olvidando por completo que Aedan había sido agredido de una forma inhumana y aún no había dado señales de vidas desde ese montón de troncos en la que había sido azotado... Un escalofrío rodeó a los guerreros al esperar lo peor...

— ¡Debemos ir por Aed... CUIDADO! — exclamó preocupado Link, mirando de frente a Impa... Sin embargo, se alertó y quedó impactado y pálido mientras veía como una de las manos inertes del demonio de madera que hace unos segundos habían derrotado, se alzaba sólo caminando con los dedos como un Wallmaster, para dar un impulso y embestir la espalda de Impa, directo a clavar sus garras en ella.

Zylia, Zelda y Link sacaron sus armas dispuesto a dar el paso y defender a Impa que no se percató, mientras veían como la mano iba directo a caerle encima a la oji carmesí.

Sin embargo el tiempo de reacción de los jóvenes no fue lo suficiente para defender a Impa...

Para la sorpresa de absolutamente todos, dos flechas produjeron un silbido en el aire, cortándolo, siendo ambos proyectiles disparados desde un punto alto, seguramente de un árbol de los que tenían a un lado, a cierta distancia.

Las flechas perforaron al ente oscuro cuando estaba en el aire, a pocos centímetros de clavar sus fauces en la retaguardia de Impa. La mano quedó en el suelo, empalado con ambas flechas, mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos de una forma frenética y desquiciada. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que una tercera fleche se le clavara en medio de las otras dos, en todo el torso de la palma, para comenzar a quedarse quieto, sin vida mientras escurría más fluido negro pestilente.

Impa se dio media vuelta, mirándola anonadada al ente desangrándose, perforadas por flechas que conocía muy bien...

Todos los guerreros miraron hacia la dirección en la que fueron lanzado, a un árbol inmenso y marchito, y en una de las gruesas ramas estaba sentado Aedan, bajando su arco después de haber disparado los proyectiles, apoyando su espalda en el tronco, adolorido.

Se había zafado del montón de troncos sin que ninguno se percatara para posicionarse en un punto alto y apoyarlos desde ahí. Sin embargo, para la preocupación de todos, estaba bastante herido, para comenzar tenía una profunda cortada en una de sus cejas, incluso la inflación le cerraba ligeramente el ojo, y aun así tenía una puntería infalible. Tenía una cortada en una mejilla, superficial, y se notaba además que su brazo derecho estaba lacerado y con un doloroso esguince en el hombro. Vivo, al menos.

El hombre estaba jadeando, mirando al equipo desde lo alto, tensando la mandíbula por lo doloroso que había sido lanzar la flecha estando así de herido. Las miradas de Impa y Aedan se cruzaron... deteniéndose el mundo en un instante en la cual cruzaron sus intensos enfoques, Aedan con el único ojo que tenía abierto.

Sin esperar contemplaciones, el arquero se tiró al vacío, hacia el suelo, aterrizando mientras giraba por el suelo para aligerar el impacto de una caída de cinco metros, se puso de pie, sólo apoyándose en su pierna izquierda, mostrando que también estaba herido de la rodilla derecha. Cojeando se acercó al grupo con un gesto seco.

No cruzaron palabras, sobraron, todos miraron hacia donde instantes antes estaba Saria, distante del combate mientras sonreía de forma tétrica y demoníaca machando su usual semblante dulce y pacífico. Tarak la estaba contaminando de adentro hacia afuera.

Y para el terror de Zelda, sentía cada vez más débil la esencia de Saria, como una llama en un vendaval, extinguiéndose y luchando por sobrevivir. Una víctima más del sello propio de Khyo, exterminar. Si no se apresuraban, el cuerpo de la sabia sería tal como un cascaron cuando Tarak y la oscuridad salieran de ella y su alma, muerta y vacía, sin ninguna dulce jovencita que salvar.

Pero al mirar todos, se fijaron en Saria, a unos metros de ellos, junto a los cadáveres de los demonios... La jovencita alzó su rostro, meciendo su cabellera, mientras sus ojos blancos se enfocaban en los elegidos de las Diosas a la vez que soltaba carcajadas ahogadas y cínicas. Tomaba con fuerza el escudo que tenía una forma curva, pero lo más majestuoso del arma era que estaba hecho de un material metálico esmeralda, brillante y sublime, esculpido por la fuerza de las Diosas.

La chica comenzó a temblar, con intensidad mientras reía y sus ojos escurrían más sangre, lágrimas, sobre las líneas de sangre seca que ya estaban en sus pálidas mejillas y cuello.

— Derrota... Acercarte al final de una recta y ver la oscuridad, contemplar toda la larga cruzada que has hecho y darte cuenta que frente a ti está el fracaso. Y no sólo está en ti el dolor de ser derrotado, sino que te aterra, a ti y a tus vidas pasadas, el momento de que tu sangre caiga al suelo, ya que en ese momento, junto a tu vida que se extingue, se extinguirá todo lo que amas, tu tierra, tu prójimo, tus amados, lo que deseas proteger... Ese momento en la que demostrarás que las Diosas sólo te ven como un títere, que hacen y deshacen sólo para limpiar el error que ellas cometieron antes que el primero de tu especie comenzara a arrastrarse fuera del agua... — espetó repentinamente Saria, con su voz al unísono con la gruesa y áspera de Khyo, sonriendo sádica mientras más lágrimas carmesí corrían por sus ojos teñidos por la palidez.

Las palabras de la sabia bajo la posición de Khyo, causó un extremo dolor en su pecho de Link, una puñalada limpia que lo atravesó en el pecho...

Un dolor incomprendido, que no entendía... Porque ese dolor no era propio, sino de uno de sus espíritus en su interior, que era martirizado con su mayor fobia y causa de morbo...

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, hacer o decir algo, los dos demonios titánicos a merced de Saria, volvieron a alzarse lentamente, armándose entre ellos con los miembros maltrechos y destrozados. Aun así, ambas bestias delante de la sabia se alzaron con intenciones de acabar lo que comenzaron.

Los guerreros miraron aterrados hacia arriba, viendo incrédulos cómo ambos entes estaban listos de continuar incluso sin cabezas, manos en mala posición, y con las extremidades grotescas.

Concluyendo el desastre, un vendaval rodeó a Saria, destellos esmeraldas rodeándola totalmente.

El brillo la rodeó al igual que el viento, para después desvanecerse de donde estaba mientras el suelo vibraba con las pesadas pisadas de los demonios que iban hacia el quinteto de héroes dirigido por Link.

Todos se tensaron al ver desvanecerse a la jovencita poseída, pero se sorprendieron al oír una respiración detrás de ellos, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Saria hizo un ademán con ambos brazos a los lados, generando un vendaval que sacó impulsados tanto a Aedan como a Zylia y a Impa a los lados, y al caer al suelo, raíces negras surgieron alrededor de ellos, atrapándolos, y atándose en sus cuellos para ahorcarlos, teniéndolos sometidos mientras los demonios inmensos de madera daba pasos deseosos de descuartizarlos. Zylia, Impa y Aedan, aunque herido, comenzaron a luchar desesperados por zafarse.

Y ante el shock, Zelda y Link se dieron media vuelta, en guardia quedando ambos frente a frente con Saria.

Esta última dio una carcajada burlona y con su poder recién descubierto por Khyo, hizo surgir más raíces marchitas que se movían a su voluntad. Con ellas dio latigazos a las manos de Zelda y Link, derribando sus armas, las cuales cayeron a un lado de ellos. Inmediatamente los tentáculos comenzaron a enredarse en sus extremidades, prensándolos sin piedad y dolorosamente, envolviendo sus miembros para dominarlos y hacerlos caer de rodillas, indefensos ante Saria.

Con las raíces, Saria hizo que ambos héroes, arrodillados ante ella, alzarán sus cabezas, para que la miraran fijamente a sus ojos blancos como los de Khyo, mientras está desvanecía a voluntad su arco.

— Acabemos esto de una buena vez... — murmuró con desdén la jovencita con su voz corrompida mientras que con cada mano agarraba las mandíbulas de Link y Zelda, tapándoles las bocas con sus palmas mientras Aedan, Impa y Zylia jadeaban ahogados mientras eran estrangulados.

De nuevo un dolor embargó a ambos héroes al sentir el contacto de la piel de la sabia contra ellos, como unas brazas ardientes que tocaban sus labios, haciéndolos gritar de dolor en las palmas de la joven. Un doloroso escalofrío los rodeó mientras sentían como finas y agudas espadas atravesaban su columna a lo largo de una forma borrosa.

Sentían como sus extremidades se entumecían, como les pesaban, sintiendo como su vista que enfocaba el rostro de Saria y se nublaba seguido a un intenso dolor de cabeza, como martillazos a sus cráneos en sincronía de los latidos de sus desembocado corazones.

La inconciencia los abrazaba de nuevo. Sabían perfectamente lo que les esperaba... Entrarían de nuevo a un control mental de Khyo, tal como había sucedido con Impa bajó el control de Aræk.

Deseando sólo morir, morir para acabar con el calvario que sentían mientras cada molécula de su cuerpo ardía como el infierno... Lentamente sus ojos se pintaron de negro, quedando a merced del peor de sus enemigos...

De nuevo sus almas y sus espíritus se encontraban presidiados en el lugar donde se había originado toda la maldad y oscuridad que ahora contaminaba lentamente a Hyrule como una peligrosa enfermedad. La Frontera.

El infinito espacio de las tinieblas infinitas, recónditas y escondidas entre el espacio y tiempo. Una vez más los elegidos de Nayru y Farore se encontraban inmovilizados en el interior de ese mundo, frente a ellos, inmaterialmente, se encontraba el rostro de Khyo en una proporción inmensa, sonriendo con su boca deforme y mirando con sadismo a los jóvenes.

— Nunca reciten la leyenda de la Frontera en su mundo... Jamás. Lo ven como una falsedad, como un tema tabú y un pecado el sólo mencionarlo. Alaban y glorifican a unas Diosas que ni se interesan en ustedes, porque si de verdad ellas les importara las vidas que crearon erradicarían el mal, y no permitirían que sus almas queden en un limbo interminable... Ustedes me odian, y con muy buena razón, pero incluso después de torturarlos hasta que mueran, yo les daré lo que las Diosas jamás tuvieron la piedad de darles... Un final. Pero aún queda mucho por divertirme con ustedes — Y antes de que ambos héroes pudieran hacer acopio de voluntad o razón para reaccionar, todo lo que los rodeaba se desintegró.

* * *

 **De un momento a otro, todo lo que los rodeaban había cambiado. Estaban en el espejismo de una tierra pasada. Un mundo sumido en la totalidad de las tinieblas, en donde el horizonte sólo se teñía de un deprimente carmín tal como la sangre que había sido derramada...**

 **La era en la que había surgido uno de los más poderosos héroes del pasado. La era del Crepúsculo.**

 **El cielo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, una oscuridad sin un rayo ínfimo de esperanza o luz. Un mundo que lentamente caía ante el mal.**

 **Las llanuras de Hyrule, vírgenes y planas sin vegetación estaban oscurecidas por las sombras.**

 **Link y Zelda se encontraban de nuevo inmóviles, levitantes en el vestigio de ese mundo, inanimados y sin poder hacer nada más que ver y oír. Ver lo que tenían ante sí fue una dolorosa tortura que no lograban comprender... Sentían un miedo, una presión desde lo más interno de sí mismos, como unas garras estrangulando sus corazones. Sentían el terror, el cómo revivían un dolor que jamás querían sentir de nuevo, sin embargo, lo recuerdos estaban difuminados en su mente, pero el calvario se intensificaba cada segundo.**

 **Veían con claridad como dos guerreros se encontraban en una violenta batalla, dándolo todo y más que un deseo de triunfo, era una lucha a muerte, un deseo sangriento y bestial de acabarse uno al otro, aunque con intensiones contrarias. Uno era guiado por la fuerza de la valentía y el coraje a fin de traer la luz al mundo, el otro luchaba por la intensidad de su maldad, su ambición y sed de grandeza y supremacía.**

 **Uno de ellos era un joven de corta edad, vestido con la tonalidad de las praderas en verano, el color de la esperanza y la vida, la túnica verde portada por los elegidos de Farore, combatiendo con el arma sagrada erradicadora del mal, la Espada Maestra.**

 **En cambio, el oponente era un hombre de inmensas proporciones, corpulento y expulsando un aura oscura y siniestra, de piel de tonalidad verdosa y cabellos rojizos. Vestido con una armadura negra cubriendo su cuerpo, de metal lustrado digno de la realeza. Sus cabellos largos eran recogidos por ornamentos de oro y piedras preciosas. Estaba armado con una espada de hoja sagrada, la Espada de los Sabios, majestuosa pieza celestial con un resplandor casi tan cegador como el de la Espada Maestra. En su pecho además había un destello, una marca brillante pálida, que protegía con recelo. Para terminar, su semblante estaba totalmente marcado por la maldad, desdén y prepotencia, puros deseos de ruina y destrucción. Link y Zelda vieron a la antigua reencarnación del Héroe, y la del Rey del Mal, y notaron que la esencia de este último era similar a la de Khyo, a una magnitud infinitamente inferior, pero eran de una misma fuente, una fuente corrompida y maléfica.**

 **Estaban rodeados por un campo de fuerza de tonalidad ámbar, magia del mundo crepuscular bajo el dominio del rey de la oscuridad, Ganondorf.**

 **Vieron como el joven héroe dio un tajo ascendente vertical contra su oponente colosal, haciéndolo retroceder ante la fuerza.**

 **El héroe no perdió tal oportunidad, corriendo con las intenciones de acabar con su oponente al darle un tajo horizontal contra su torso, hiriendo al Gerudo bajo la armadura para luego darle una patada en el estómago haciendo retroceder y girar por el suelo al villano sin ninguna piedad.**

 **El Gerudo se levantó, poniéndose en guardia para encontrarse con el joven héroe que dando un grito de guerra había saltado a él para clavar su arma en el pecho, en el destello que marcaba su punto débil.**

 **Sin embargo, el villano previó el ataque esquivándolo al hacerse un lado y viendo como el paladín seguía de largo. Ambos oponentes se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, frente a frente. Estaban heridos, cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, golpes que marcaban sus pieles con hematomas grotescos, pero a pesar de eso, ninguno se rendía, ninguno daba tregua, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el derrotado. Más que una lucha moral o una guerra de orgullo como guerreros, el destino del mundo estaba a merced del desenlace de ese combate.**

 **Gritaron al unísono, corriendo uno contra el otro para chocar sus espadas dando un chirrido metálico y un resplandor cegante, mientras ambos comenzaban a forcejear uno contra el otro, empujándose para derribarse. Ninguno parecía dar terreno ni ventaja... pero lentamente el héroe fue prevaleciendo, el mítico paladín, alumno de la Sombra del Héroe, hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza física, espiritual y de voluntad para derribar al Gerudo quien incrédulo retrocedió aturdido, viendo su final ante sí.**

 **El joven de verde corrió como un torbellino dando precisas estocadas en los puntos vulnerables de su oponente, acertando casi todos e hiriéndolo. De nuevo, el Rey del Mal dio pasos hacia atrás, agobiado, cuando pudo ver como el héroe tomaba posición para darle la estocada final en su pecho y acabar de una vez con toda con el reinado de terror que oprimía Hyrule...**

 **Sólo las Diosas fueron capaces de ver la velocidad de la certera estocada del héroe directo al punto débil de su Nemesis... Sin embargo, este logró a duras penas esquivar el mortal ataque haciéndose a un lado en el instante justo, dejando a su oponente en la mayor de las desventajas...**

 **Sin titubeo, el Rey del Mal dio una certera patada en el lateral del vientre del joven, un golpe que literalmente le fragmentó las costillas, logrando que el héroe rodara por el piso ante el impulso. Quedó despojado de su espada, débil, y herido ante la agresión. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo agonizante ya no podía seguir las exigencias de su voluntad.**

 **Estaba de rodillas apoyándose también con las manos cuando escupió sangre, antes de sentir como lo tomaban por el cabello rubio, como apretaban en un puño su cabellera y lo empujaban estrellando su rostro contra el suelo, dejándolo totalmente agredido y sangrante de la cara. Inmediatamente sintió otra patada en su vientre, sacándolo de nuevo impulsado por el suelo, haciéndolo jadear mientras de su boca salía más fluido carmesí, estaba tendido boca abajo, sin más fuerzas para levantarse... Pero ahí no acabó su agonía, pues una vez más, su Nemesis dio rienda suelta a su sadismo pisando sin ápice de piedad su cráneo contra el piso, aplastando su cabeza mientras reía gozando de los exclamidos de dolor puro que daba el chico, mal herido y siendo torturado. Intentó mover una mano en el piso... Cuando el segundo pie, enfundado en una bota de suela de acero aplastó sus dedos fragmentando los huesos.**

 **— ¡NOOOOOOOOO! — Un ensordecedor grito se escuchó, un sufrido exclamido de una dama sollozando con desesperación al sentir como su alma se fragmentaba al ver como el joven perecía a manos de tal villano, mientras luchaba por ingresar a ese cuadrilátero para luchar y defender al héroe, incluso con su vida. La Princesa de Hyrule era una joven de cabellos castaños, piel pálida y nívea y vestida con elegancia y sublimada, sin embargo, su máscara de frialdad se había caído, mientras los espíritus de su pasado, sus antiguas encarnaciones que habían entregado su cuerpo y alma al héroe se manifestaban dejando a flor de piel el amor vehemente que sentía hacia el paladín. Sufría en vida, un grado hegemónico de martirio al ver como acababan con su amado y no podía mover ni un dedo para impedirlo. Intentaba recitar conjuros que la ayudara a apoyar al joven de verde, pero sus labios temblaban intensamente y sus manos estaban entumecidas y bajo un intenso temblor descontrolado.**

 **El héroe sintió como la bota se quitaba de su cabeza, mostrando su cuero cabelludo herido ante el salvajismo. Sin embargo, sintió como de nuevo el coloso del desierto aplastaba una vez más su cráneo contra el suelo, restregando su pie enfermizamente.**

 **Los ojos del Héroe del Crepúsculo se fijaban en la Princesa... Ya no oía. Un intenso zumbido reinaba en su cabeza no permitiéndole oír ya ni siquiera las carcajadas de Ganondorf, sentía la vibración de los pisotones en su cabeza, el cómo su mejilla se incrustaba en el suelo, clavándosele piedras en su pómulo... El cómo la sangre de su cabeza fluía y escurría por sus pestañas. Veía solamente a la dama aristocrática, tan hermosa, majestuosa y preciosa. Nunca se había detenido a contemplarla, y en esos instantes, en la que sentía el final, la derrota, sólo la contemplaba viéndola llorar y golpear con sus propios puños la barrera que le impedía ayudarlo, estando a un lado de una inquieta e histórica yegua de colores canela...**

 **Sentía como se caía a pedazos, como todo a su alrededor iba a una tortuosa lentitud. Sin importarle nada, su mirada seguía contemplando la obra de arte que era el rostro de su Majestad, viéndola como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto... O seguramente, la última vez que la vería en esa vida.**

 **Ganondorf había destrozado los restos de la Sombra Fundida que pertenecían a la Princesa del Crepúsculo. Todo su destino se estaba extinguiendo. La derrota era inminente, el fracaso era inminente, el fin era inminente...**

 **Ya no quedaba más esperanzas, el horizonte estaba marchito. Y desde lo más profundo de su ser, el héroe sintió una punzada más dolorosa que todas las torturas del Rey Gerudo...**

 **Su mayor calvario era ver que había fracasado en su destino, su mayor martirio era que la derrota significaba el fin de todo lo que amaba.**

 **Simplemente se sintió indigno de existir al ver que las Diosas se habían equivocado al elegirlo a él…**

 **— Para esto vienen al mundo en cada encarnación... Para sufrir la indiferencia de las Diosas... — La voz triple y morbosa de Khyo azotó las mentes de Link y Zelda quienes veían con horror y desesperación esa visión. Inmóviles gritaban con el alma saliendo de sus cuerpos ante el dolor...**

 **Sentían en carne propia hasta el más mínimo vestigio de las sensaciones amargas y el dolor desgarrador de sus antepasados a medida que oían en su mente la risa malévola y demoníaca en carcajadas excéntricas de su enemigo, mientras sentían de nuevo como la insconciencia los embargaba, sumiéndolos en una pesadilla en la que estaban despiertos...**

* * *

Una vez más despertaron, totalmente desorientados y aturdidos, con un segundo corazón en sus cráneos que palpitaba y les causaba un horroroso dolor mientras sus miradas turbias trataban de enfocar su alrededor mientras sentían el frío y el temblor de sus extremidades.

Zelda y Link jadearon con un doloroso ardor en sus pechos mientras sudaban con intensidad ante el miedo... La visión había sido demasiado para ambos. Deseando morir por tal agonía comenzaron a levantarse, notando que en sus manos tenían sus armas. Estaban en un espejismo, en una especie de visión, muy vivida, donde de nuevo tenían el control de sí. Se levantaron ambos, lado a lado, transpirando y con copiosas respiraciones.

Miraron a su alrededor, enfocando a duras penas sus miradas. Estaban, frente a frente, ambos héroes mirándose consternados, cuando de repente, un látigo negro se enredó por atrás en el cuello de Zelda, comenzando a estrangularla mientras abría desesperada la boca tratando de tomar sin éxito aire, a medida que alzaba sus armas.

— ¡ZELDAAAA! — Los ecos del grito de Link se fueron al vacío, repitiéndose infinitos mientras veía con terror como tiraban hacia atrás a la Princesa por el cuello con bestialidad, haciéndola gemir de dolor y desesperada al no tener aire para gritar...

Comenzó a ser arrastrada por el suelo, con el látigo, jalándola del cuello y ahorcándolo en el proceso... Mientras la neblina la cubría al irse alejando de Link a una velocidad inquietante.

Sin embargo, una flecha cortó el aire clavándose en el suelo cortando el tentáculo que ahorcaba y tiraba de Zelda, salvándola. Esta última dio una desesperada inhalación para recuperar aire para sus pulmones, viendo como Link había disparado la flecha. Rápidamente se levantó mareada y aturdida, pero sintió un escalofrío en su columna al oír la risa maniática de Tarak, al unísono de la aguda y femenina de Saria...

— ¡¿Estas bien?! — preguntó histérico Link, corriendo hacia Zelda y tomándola por los hombros, mirándola preocupado con el corazón en la garganta.

—S… si...—susurró Zelda con voz extinguida aún jadeante, respirando con extrema dificultad y asintiendo frenéticamente...

— Vamos... Derramaré su sangre para que tiñan esta tierra maldita de rojo carmesí... Y este mundo repetirá por la eternidad el eco de su agonía. Un perpetuo recuerdo de su derrota—murmuró la voz de Tarak junto a la de Saria, causando una tortura emocional y psicológica a los jóvenes héroes, presas del terror.

Ambos oyeron esa voz distante. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose los dos la retaguardia mientras observaban el tétrico campo de batalla muy diferente al que habían estado para derrotar a Aræk en el Templo de las Sombras...

Era un páramo infinito, desértico y marchito. Extinto y sin el más mínimo ápice de vida. Un bosque lleno de una cantidad de árboles que ni las Diosas podían contar, pero todas eran troncos grises, sin vegetación, muertos. Ambos héroes estaban en medio de un clero de suelo de tierra y polvo, rodeados por una neblina en la que se veía figuras moviéndose...

Tanto Zelda como Link estaban alertas, atentos de los movimientos de su oponente, cada sombra y ligero movimiento en la neblina. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, su presión cardíaca estaba en la cúspide, al límite de un ataque... Viendo con terror como era asechados por el demonio que representaba uno de sus miedos. La derrota, fracasar, ser la causa del fin de lo que amaban.

Tarak daba risotadas, risotadas infantiles pero gruesas y excéntricas que sonaban más a llanto y sollozos que carcajadas. Se movían sombras de aquí para allá.

— ¿No vas a salvarme, Link?—murmuró la voz de Saria bajo el control de Tarak con sorna y sarcasmo mezclado de sadismo.

Bastó... Bastó para sacar de los cabales al joven héroe ante la impotencia y la rabia de ver como sus despreciables enemigos utilizaban a una ser amada. Con furia e histeria, Link dio un grito, tensando todo su cuerpo para comenzar a correr con espada y escudo en mano hacia la neblina, directo a la dirección en la que escuchó la voz de Saria y en la que ahora se oían bajas carcajadas. Cada sonido se repetía infinitamente en el eco, sin menguar, sólo multiplicándose, al contrario.

— ¡LINK!— El grito de la Princesa no llamó la atención de Link, quien tenía la razón sepultada ante la impulsividad acercándose a la peligrosa tiniebla.

De repente, de las sombras apareció Tarak, el títere inmenso de ojos esmeraldas, extremidades grotescas y caídas, sostenidas con hilos, tal como un títere... Títere que controlaba Khyo.

Este ser de una extremidad como un látigo, con el mismo que casi ahorca a Zelda, y con la otra, que era una larga Espada, salió disparado hacia Link, ambos corriendo uno contra el otro para matarse.

Tarak dio un tajo horizontal que dirigió directo a la cabeza de Link, sin embargo, el rubio lo bloqueó con su escudo, y aprovechándose de la abertura dio una estocada con la Espada Maestra direccionada al vientre del aberrante espíritu demoníaco. Incrustó el arma atravesando el torso del ente, pero nada ocurrió. En cambio, Tarak sonrió con su maltrecha boca de una forma aterradora y abriendo su cavidad intentó clavar sus fauces contra Link. Sin embargo, una barrera dorada los dividió, salvando a Link de tal agresión.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos oponentes, el títere y Link pudieran reaccionar ante la intervención de Zelda, esta lanzó una esfera de magia celeste que impactó en la cara del ente oscuro, haciéndolo retroceder con un chillido y obligándolo a ocultarse de nuevo en las tinieblas.

Link y Zelda volvieron a cubrirse las retaguardias mientras oían el aglomerado sonido de los ecos que sólo los torturaba más con la tensión. Link miró la Espada Maestra, la cual tenía el sello de las Sombras y el de la luz en su hoja. La apretó con fuerza por el mango, respirando profundamente para calmar su mente. Recordó las palabras de sus maestros, alzar la espada con valor, y no por odio.

Zelda una vez más giró sus dos espadas en sus manos, poniéndose a la defensiva y mirando atenta a la neblina que los rodeaba.

Un grito demoníaco se oyó de una dirección, y ambos héroes se giraron hacia tal dirección, sólo para recibir una brutal embestida que los hizo girar por el suelo hacia atrás, pero Tarak volvió a esconderse entre la niebla mientras daba carcajadas con la voz de Saria.

—Link., el alma de Saria se está extinguiendo. Ya no la estoy sintiendo. Sino derrotamos a este ser pronto... — Zelda no fue capaz de acabar su advertencia dolida, ya que inmediatamente un látigo apareció entre la oscuridad directo hacia el rostro de la Princesa...

Sin embargo, Link actuó a tiempo interponiéndose para desviar ese ataque con su escudo. Pero no se detuvo ahí, dejando a un lado sus armas tomó con ambas manos el látigo y con toda sus fuerzas potenciadas con la adrenalina tiró del mismo jalando con brutalidad a Tarak quien chilló desquiciado cayendo en el suelo frente a ellos.

El ser comenzó a temblar de rabia e histeria levantándose para darle con el plano de la Espada en la cara a Link, derribándolo. Inmediatamente dio un tajo horizontal a Zelda para cortarle el cuello, pero la Princesa pudo bloquear la ofensa con sus espadas, sin embargo, el demonio volvió a enredar su látigo en el cuello de la joven y acertarle un cabezazo brutal en la frente, haciéndola retroceder y caer inconsciente ante la brutal agresión.

Link vio alarmado y enfurecido el cómo caía la joven al suelo, y con rabia se levantó dándole un tajo en la cabeza a Tarak por atrás, clavándola en medio de su cráneo... Sin embargo, el demonio se quedó quieto, y giró su cabeza antinaturalmente, contorsionado su cuello para mirar a Link con la espada en su cabeza...

Link arrancó el arma y dio un escudazo en la cabeza a Tarak, partiendo su cuello de madera por el golpe, pero se reajustó el cráneo solo. Ante la mirada incrédula de Link, el ente le dio un tajo vertical descendente que Link bloqueó con su espada y escudo a la vez, pero tanta fue la fuerza que acabó retrocediendo ante la bestialidad del golpe.

Miró preocupado a Zelda, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo entre la niebla, pero su atención fue llamada cuando Tarak ya estaba frente a él a darle una estocada en el pecho, guiado por los hilos que sostenían su cuerpo.

Link lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero Tarak elevó su brazo de espada para intentar decapitar al joven héroe con un corte horizontal que Link bloqueó y empujó para ganar terreno.

El Héroe dio un tajo diagonal hacia el torso del inmenso demonio, peor este lo bloqueó con su espada y respondió con otra estocada al cuello que Link desvío con un contraataque para después darle un escudazo al torso del ser, abriendo su defensa.

Link vio esta oportunidad, y dando un grito de guerra, saltó después de correr para clavar su espada en el pecho...

La Espada Maestra perforó el torso del aberrante espíritu oscuro guardando un perturbador silencio...

Link comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos para ver qué lo había logrado, había atravesado a su enemigo... Sin embargo, este sonrió de nuevo en su cara, moviéndose como si nada.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué no me dañas...? Porque alzas esta arma con miedo. — La voz de Saria taladró los oídos de Link, perforando sus sesos, antes de que Tarak retrocediera para sacarse la Espada Maestra del torso y patear a Link, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

— Tienes miedo... Miedo de ser derrotado. Por tu orgullo, por tu honor. Pero más que eso, temes ser derrotado porque morirán quienes aman. Porque no podrás hacer nada en la fosa común mientras gimen en agonía., porque demostrarás que eres una vergüenza de portar la espada que tienes y de ser considerado el Nemesis de mi amo. Dime, ¿qué eres además de un don nadie? Sólo un inútil cobarde que se escondió como un animal en su madriguera cuando las desgracias le cayeron encima — espetó con sequedad y burla Tarak usando la voz de Saria para martirizar al joven. Mientras decía tales palabras, el títere que se movía con pasos lerdos y torpes dio otra patada en el estómago a Link que seguía en el suelo, hiriéndolo. El joven quedó boca abajo, rendido, cuando Tarak se puso sobre él y con su maciza Dodongo comenzó a aplastar el cráneo de Link contra el piso, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Link se sentía en el maldito infierno al revivir el mismo trauma y sufrimiento dos veces, mientras oía las risotadas y sollozos de Saria provenientes de la boca de ese demonio...

— Él es el que será el verdugo del ser que no te ve como nada más que un lacayo. — dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de Tarak, sorprendiéndolo totalmente antes de que dos espadas doradas salieran por su pecho atravesándolo desde atrás, donde había llegado Zelda a agredirlo después de espetar con seguridad esas palabras.

— El elegido de Farore destinado a acabarte... — terminó Zelda sus palabras.

Tarak, por primera vez, dio un chillido agónico al tener las armas clavadas en sí, y antes de que pudiera atacar a Zelda, esta apareció un pequeño orbe en su mano lanzándolo contra la espalda del mismo.

Una explosión se hizo presente, sacando disparado a Tarak con el hechizo de la Princesa, liberando a Link de la agresión.

El títere cayó al suelo malherido, levantó el semblante mirando a Zelda y dio un gruñido demoníaco para levantarse y ocultarse cobarde entre la neblina.

Link se levantó lentamente con la ayuda de Zelda, pero ni tiempo de respirar tuvieron antes de que un látigo surgiera tras ellos, amarrando sus pies, jalándolos y derribándolos.

Ambos cayeron boca abajo, para después sentir como Tarak saltaba desde atrás de ellos y les caía, posando cada pata sobre cada espalda de ambos héroes, aplastándolos. Una vez teniéndolos así, a su merced enredó su látigo en el cuello de Link, ahorcándolo y comenzó a pisotear la cabeza de Zelda mientras reía torturando a los chicos...

— ¡ESTE ES MI MUNDO, DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! LAS DIOSAS NO LOS PROTEGERÁN AQUÍ. LA OSCURIDAD QUE SUS ANTEPASADOS HAN VISTO ES SÓLO UN DÍA NUBLADO COMPARADO CON LO QUE TRAERÉ... — espetó con demencia y salvajismo Tarak con la voz de Saria mientras agredía con más brutalidad a los jóvenes.

Link y Zelda gruñían y gritaban de dolor en el calvario que estaban siendo sometidos. Los ecos se repetían... Una y otra y otra vez.

Sus gritos, las risas de Tarak, las de Saria, cada gemido, sollozo, llanto... Todo se oía repetido a un ritmo tortuoso y que causaba una agonía psicológica a los elegidos por las Diosas quienes deseaban quedar sordos o dejar de vivir...

Link miró hacia delante con el rostro en el suelo, sintiendo como no podía recuperar el aliento al sentir que lo estrangulaban con cada vez más fuerza. Vio la Espada Maestra, estiró su mano lo más que pudo tratando de alcanzar el arma que era para él como una extensión de su cuerpo, pero sus dedos ni lograban rozar la empuñadura.

Cuando dio un grito al sentir como Tarak le clavaba su espada en el antebrazo de Link con el que trataba de tomar su arma, perforando su extremidad y empalándola en el piso...

Link gruñó con ferocidad cerrando los ojos...

Dolor...  
Miedo...

Una vez más, expiró débil, viendo como su antebrazo sangraba sin parar. Sin embargo, el brillo de su mano comenzó a intensificarse. El símbolo de la Trifuerza deslumbraba con fulgor, brillo que alteró de sobremanera a Tarak...

Link reunió su fuerza de voluntad, oyendo el clamar de Zelda que era torturada sin piedad. No fue su fuerza física, sino la de su Espíritu...

Gritando, se levantó, haciendo a un lado su mano, desgarrando su antebrazo para zafarse y tomar la Espada Maestra, y de un sólo tajo cortar la pierna de Tarak que aplastaba a Zelda.

Tarak chilló con desesperación al ver mutilada su extremidad. Le dolía, ya no era inmune al dolor ya que la Espada tenía el brillo que erradicaba espíritus oscuros. Link intentó levantarse aún con el látigo estrangulándolo, pero el demonio lo detuvo, para girar al joven y dejarlo tendido boca arriba. Su pierna mutilada cayó a un lado de Zelda, supurando pestilente sangre negra.

Con su otra pierna pisó la mano de Link con la que tenía su espada contra el suelo para que no lo ofendiera. Sin embargo, no se esperó que Zelda a un lado, aunque herida, se pusiera de rodillas mirando directamente a Tarak, mientras su collar de rubí brillaba, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con fuego, mientras susurraba un conjuro inaudible. Y abriendo la boca, la dama sopló contra Tarak bajo la mirada expectante del mismo, sólo para ver con terror que el aliento de Zelda era una ardiente llamarada calcinante que lo quemó.

Tarak comenzó a chillar desesperado sintiendo un infierno sobre sí, soltando a Link y retrocediendo. Zelda suspiró agotada, mientras un ligero hilo de sangre corría por su cráneo ante el pisotón. Sin embargo, se levantó airosa, y pese a su debilidad alzó sus armas, dispuesta a acabar con Tarak que sufría en llamas y brincoteaba desesperado con una pierna

Le dio un tajo en el torso, una estocada en el vientre y rápidamente juntando ambas espadas en un corte paralelo cortó la extremidad de Khyo, que era un látigo haciendo que sangrara más líquido oscuro.

Tarak dio un grito agudo, y desesperado comenzó a dar frenéticos tajos a Zelda con la extremidad que le quedaba mientras daba sollozos cobardes e infantiles.

Sin embargo, Zelda esquivaba cada ataque moviéndose con sublimidad y frialdad en un estilo de elegante, baile.

Y aprovechando una abertura que se abrió, Zelda saltó, clavando de nuevo sus espadas en el pecho de Tarak... pero a pesar de eso, este sonrió, y con un golpe del plano de su espada azotó el rostro de Zelda, haciéndola un lado...

— ¡MALDITO! — gritó desesperado Link, harto y al límite levantándose al ver como herían de nuevo a la Princesa... Un ardor, una llama se prendió dentro de él, una furia desmedida que lo obligó a actuar pese a que su cuerpo no podía más.

Pateó en vientre del demonio tirándolo al suelo, haciéndolo girar y caer tendido boca arriba lejos de Zelda. Link se aseguró que la Princesa estuviera bien, pero volvió a apretar su espada y dirigir su mirada fría al ente que se atrevió a herirla. Y antes de que Khyo siquiera pudiera levantarse, Link lo empaló contra el suelo con la Espada Maestra.

Se manchó del fluido mientras arrancaba el arma, y parándose encima del torso de Tarak, volvía a empalarlo en el cuello contra el suelo mientras forzaba la Espada para enterrarla más.

Arrancó una vez más la Espada Maestra, retrocediendo... Débil, Tarak comenzó a levantarse, con una sola pierna, jadeante y tambaleando, temblando y desangrándose a montones. Miró a Link con sus ojos esmeralda. Vio al joven curtido y firme, aunque herido, templando como témpano de hielo, armado con la espada erradicadora del mal.

—Vamos... Acaba...—dijo en carcajadas Tarak con la voz de la Sabia del bosque, con la clara intención de apelar a la perturbación de Link.

El héroe lo miró perplejo, bajando el semblante. Sintió la rabia, la desesperación y la furia de tener frente a sí quien estaba torturando a quien amaba, a quienes amaba. Oírlo reír... Oírlo burlarse, usar la voz de su hermana cobardemente para defenderse de lo inevitable. Su cabeza seguía palpitante, oyendo los ecos, los malditos ecos que azotaba su cráneo.

Gritando con ferocidad, el joven Héroe dio un tajo vertical ascendente, cortando totalmente el brazo de espada de su enemigo y elevándose la extremidad sangrante por los aires...

Link tomó con su mano libre el brazo en el aire, alzándola con una segunda Espada.

Y corriendo hacia Tarak, lo decapitó en seco con su propio brazo de espada, sacando volando su cabeza que gritaba escalofriante y agudo.

Sin embargo, no acabó allí, ya que Link incrustó la Espada Maestra en el pecho de su enemigo, brillante de la luz de las Diosas. Atravesando su torso totalmente descabezado... Una vez más, los ecos del ambiente hostigaron a los elegidos. Pero el sonido se cuadruplicaba, causando un dolor horroroso a los héroes.  
El cuerpo, la cabeza y miembros de Tarak comenzaron a temblar, convulsionando con violencia, para después desintegrarse totalmente en destellos oscuros disolviéndose en el aire. Sin embargo, todo a su alrededor, todo ese mundo en el que estaban comenzó a disolverse, desintegrarse, a extinguirse. Todo lo que los rodeaba perecía, junto con ellos.

Link vio como el horizonte se acababa. Giró con desesperación hacia Zelda corriendo mientras el mundo en el que estaba, al dominio y merced de Khyo, se dirigía a lo que tanto anhelaban con extrema excitación este ser, la extinción.

Zelda también se levantó, viendo en shock lo que la rodeaba y también corriendo hacia el héroe. Nada los detenía a dirigirse uno al otro. Al fin se alcanzaron, tomándose uno al otro con sus manos marcadas con la Trifuerza, mientras que veían que estaban en un infinito vacío.

La oscuridad comenzó a consumir sus cuerpos lentamente sintiendo una dolorosa agonía. Se tomaban fuerte de la mano uno al otro, sin desear o permitir separarse. Siendo un sostén uno del otro al ver como se aproximaba el fin. Sus cuerpos se infectaban con las tinieblas pestilentes de la Frontera, pero sólo se miraban uno al otro. Nada existía además de ellos dos, sus almas clamaban uno al otro mientras morían lentamente...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

:v :v :v *Zeek se pone chaleco antibalas de kevlar*

Me encantó lo este cap ^^ Se escribió sólo se los juro... Quiero también darle mis INFINITOS agradecimientos a **Artemiss,** y a **Egrett Williams** que me ayudaron hegemónicamente en este capítulo.

En primer lugar, quiero pedir unas sentidas disculpas con los que me han dejado Review y no les he contestado por MP. Estoy con la mente en la Frontera xD Como sabrán estas semanas han sido infernales jaja. A mis docentes les entró el complejo de Khyo o algo así. Los leo pero olvidé por completo responderles ya que en mi movil es imposible qwq Prometo estar atento y pendiente de ahora en adelante xP No saben cuanto amo sus reviews TOT Pero también saben que soy disléxico con retraso ewe

Muchísimas gracias a sus comentarios, seguimiento y favoritos. De verdad soy adicto total a la reviewnerina como todos los escritores. Y no tienen idea cuanto poder tienen mediante ellos, los comentarios.

En fin, muchísimas gracias. Esta semana es Semana Santa, mis mejores deseos y respetos a quienes conmemoren/Celebren esta temporada ^^ Con Santa libertad podré escribir y lo más importante LEER fics T.T Por fin.

En fin, muchos saludos y agradecimientos, y no me manden un sicario.

Chau chau. ^^


	19. Nuevo destino

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Que lo disfruten ^^ ¡Presten mucha atención a cada detalle!

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX: Nuevo Destino**

—Este es el destino que les corresponde... Perecer como vulgares esclavos de unas Diosas indolentes...—La tétrica voz de Khyo retumbó en ese universo, un mundo donde la realidad sucumbía ante la oscuridad putrefacta y siniestra de la Frontera.

Los elegidos de las Diosas veían con terror como sus cuerpos se desintegraban en la penumbra... Como literalmente sus extremidades se desmaterializaban al contacto de las tinieblas.

El dolor era indescifrable, ni las palabras más crudas y sanguinarias podían describir el martirio al que eran sometidos sintiendo como la partículas de su cuerpo eran borradas. Tampoco los más ensordecedores exclamidos lograban expresar o manifestar ese sufrimiento.

El mundo que los rodeaba era sólo oscuridad, pero Link y Zelda nada más se miraban con intensidad, ambos observándose con vehemencia. Nada existía más que ellos, nada en ese mundo clamaba su contemplación que los ojos de sus compañeros de vidas pasadas.

La oscuridad continuaba desintegrándolos en vida... Llegando a sus rostros y marchitando su piel. No pasaron ni instantes antes de que el púrpura de la asquerosa tiniebla y poder de Khyo los contaminara por completo haciendo que expiraran mientras lo último que veían era uno al otro sin comprender por qué sus almas se estremecía al observarse.

Los cuerpos muertos de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a fragmentarse en ese espacio. Sus espíritus siendo destruidos.

Unas carcajadas brutales y desquiciadas se escucharon, de Khyo, al ver por fin como sus enemigos habían perecido. Sin embargo, el destino dictaba otro desenlace.

—No... ¡NO!—La rabia del amo de la Frontera se incrementó al ver lo imposible.

Entre los restos de los cuerpos de los jóvenes comenzaron a destellar dos luceros dorados erradicando la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Todos sus restos fueron uniéndose, formándose de nuevo sus cuerpos contaminados en la energía siniestra de Khyo, sin embargo abrieron sus ojos, los de Zelda destellaban un tono celeste tan intenso como la gloria de Nayru. Los de Link se abrieron destellando un tono esmeralda como el fulgor y poder de la Diosa Farore.

Sus ojos y los fragmentos de la Trifuerza de cada uno que continuaba en el torso de sus manos comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad mientras Khyo gritaba con furia e histeria.

Los cuerpos de ambos elegidos se purificaron, de nuevo teniendo su aspecto humano, e insconcientes comenzaron a respirar de nuevo. La intervención de las Diosas los había salvado.

Sin embargo y a pesar de no estar cuerdos, seguían tomándose uno al otro la mano, levitantes en ese mundo... Mientras el resplandor cegaba y eliminaba a la oscuridad, ese espejismo comenzó a deformarse lentamente, regresando sus mentes atormentadas a su legítimo lugar.

* * *

Con vista nublada y espesa, con sus sentidos hipersensibles, comenzaron a volver en sí de vuelta a su mundo. No lograban distinguir la realidad de sus alucinaciones. Sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas de sangre que nublaban su visión de rojo carmesí. Link y Zelda no lograban reaccionar...

Hasta que un poderoso grito de desesperación de Impa, Aedan y Zylia, una negación de los tres al unísono azotó la mente de los jóvenes ungidos para ver con claridad la atrocidad que tenían frente a ellos.

Estaban de nuevo en los Bosques Perdidos, en donde habían tenido su batalla con los demonios de madera. Las enredaderas con las que Saria los había atrapado se habían disuelto y estaban en el suelo.

Los ojos de Link se ensancharon de horror, una palidez insana lo invadió, abriendo su boca con labios temblorosos mientras daba jadeos ahogados hiperventilandose lo que te estaba haciendo...

La historia se repetía. En sus manos tenía la Espada Maestra, sosteniéndola con fuerza clavada totalmente en el pecho de la pequeña Saria atravesándole el delgado torso y la hoja de la arma bendita sobresaliendo por su espalda en la puñalada seca. Los ojos de Saria aún sangrante y de tonalidad blanca demoníaca, tomando el tono azul de sus pupilas. El rostro de Saria estaba inerte, sin vida, fallecida con los ojos abiertos.

Zelda a un lado del Héroe no lograba procesar lo que sus ojos veían ante la perturbación absoluta. Link arrancó la Espada Maestra como si su vida dependiera de eso dejando caer la Sagrada arma al suelo para dar un paso y tomar el cuerpo de Saria, abrazándola con desesperación contra su pecho.

Un impetuoso y frío viento pasó por el ambiente, envolviéndolos a todos con un grado gélido, calando los huesos. Las enredaderas que contenían a Impa, Zylia y Aedan se desintegraron, liberándolos y permitiéndoles respirar; Los titánicos demonios al merced de una Saria poseída dieron un gemido, y se desarmaron a pedazos, para luego esfumarse en una nube negra de magia.

Aedan veía en Shock lo que sus ojos le mostraban... Su hija sin vida en brazos de Link, quien se había sentado, acostándola en su regazo. Con pasos arrastrados y lerdos, simple y pura inercia, con el alma pesandole una tonelada y arrastrada a sus pies como grilletes por el dolor en su ser, miraba horrorizado la escena, suplicando, casi implorando y rogando a las Diosas que todo fuera un desagradable y mal sueño del que despertaría en pocos instantes.

Las hojas secas del bosques cayeron como lluvia sobre ellos, los frondosos bosques llenos de vida y vitalidad que entregaban su esencia pura a todo el Reino estaba muerto, árboles sin vida, pereciendo tal como la Sabia en brazo del Héroe Legendario.

Link miraba a Saria incrédulo, temblando mientras sus ojos se humedecían en un dolor horrendo... Tal como la noche que perdió a sus padres. Sentía de nuevo esa amarga sensación que lo hacia desear morir en lugar de sus amados.

¿Por qué no él? ¿Por qué ella? Eran las preguntas que atravesaban como torbellino emisario de desgracia dentro de sí. Aedan se postró a un lado del joven de verde, mirando con un gesto descolocado, claramente dolido y al borde del desquicio el cuerpo inerte de su hija. Su pecho tenía un destello blanco, en donde Link la había estocada. No sangraba, como había sucedido con Impa...

Las damas contemplaban en silencio, sufriendo junto con los hombres que estrechaban contra sus pechos a una ser querida.

El cuerpo de Saria comenzó a expulsar una oscuridad repugnante y maliciosa, saliendo por el destello blanco que tenía en su torso. Su cuerpo temblaba y convulsionaba, mientras la maldad que había invadido su ser era totalmente expulsado... El destello en su pecho se deshizo, mostrando que no tenía en ella marca ni herida física por la estocada de la Sagrada luz de la Espada Maestra.

La oscuridad se destruyó al entrar en contacto con el aire, dejando purificada al cuerpo de la chica. Sin embargo, esta seguía sin señales de vida. Su esencia había quedado marchita, y sus ojos con enfoque perdido e inamovible sin su brillo usual estaban abiertos. Apretando en una de sus pequeñas manos el arco forestal.

Con un dolor devorándolo por dentro en vida, Link con delicadeza y sollozando puso su mano sobre los ojos de la chica, y con cuidado cerró sus párpados.

Una sensación de culpa invadió al Héroe al ver que había fracasado... Si hubiera sido más determinado, más fuerte, habría salvado a su hermana.

De nuevo un silencio invadió el ambiente mientras más hojas muertas bañaban su alrededor. Inevitablemente, ambos guerreros curtidos y poderosos bajaron sus semblantes ocultando sus turbadas miradas cargados de desgracia. No pudieron contenerse más, mientras sus mandíbulas se apretaban con fuerza, dos hilos húmedos corrieron por sus mejillas, teniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados con recelo. No pudieron verla más tiempo, su fortaleza se había ido en picada al contemplar a su ser querida.

Pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando sintieron unos delgados dedos acariciar sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas... Incrédulos abrieron los ojos y la vieron. Saria tenía los ojos abiertos, húmedos, estaba débil pero aún así alzó sus manos para secarle las lágrimas a los dos guerreros.

—No lloren...—dijo con voz ronca y gruesa debido a su estado debilitado, pero aún así, con ternura y dulzura miraba a sus seres queridos. Zelda, Impa y Zylia sintieron un vuelco de emoción en sus corazones al ver a Saria reaccionar con vida... La chica se notaba terriblemente afectada y lastimada, sin embargo eso no la detenía... Contra todo pronóstico la chica había sobrevivido a la influencia de Khyo volviendo a brazos de ambos hombres.

Y tanto Link como Aedan no se contuvieron más y explotaron en llanto abrazando con algo de rudeza y poco tacto a Saria sin contenerse.

—Tranquilos... Oigan... ¡No puedo... Respirar...!—dijo ahogada Saria siendo graciosamente estrangulada por los dos guerreros quienes rápidamente al oírla se separaron alarmados de darle espacio para permitirle reposar.

Ambos la miraron expectante. Nadie rompía el silencio... Pero repentinamente el semblante de Saria se ensombreció, turbada, recordando su desesperación, su dolor al verse bajo el control del demoníaco enemigo del Héroe. Todas las palabras que dijo, todo lo que hizo mientras desesperada trataba de detenerse. Pero no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, era una prisionera dentro de si misma mientras oía y sufría al merced de Khyo.

Rompiendo en un inconsolable llanto la pobre chica embistió contra los pechos de Aedan y Link abrazándolos con una desesperante fuerza, apretando en sus puños sus ropajes y piel bajo la tela, ahogándose en un dolido llanto ensordecedor desahogando su terror y pánico que la invadió por tanto tiempo... Ahora ella era la que no contenía sus alaridos, no pudiéndose contener más tiempo de su propia agonía y marcas imborrables de su dolor...

* * *

La Ciudadela una vez más, desde los pasados milenios del Héroe del Tiempo, se había transformado en una ciudad fantasma. El usual alborozo y luz que irradiaban los habitantes del poblado había muerto. Los habitantes Hylians, Gorons y Zora habían huido despavoridos desde que Aaron había tomado con puño de hierro todo lo que quería.

Los Warren, hermanos de Aaron lo apoyaban con una fidelidad ciega y lealtad absoluta, siendo sus parcas de aquellos que osaban revelarse. Ya muchos veían que el Reino de Hyrule estaba pereciendo, como la Dinastía había sido cortada para dar paso a la pesadillas de muchos: Un nuevo orden, que significaba más caos y terror, un nuevo Imperio, El Imperio de Hyrule. Un gobierno agresivo y autocrático que muchos rechazaban, pero poco tenían el valor de enfrentar...

Las fuerzas Hylians imperiales a la orden de Aaron recorrían todo el Reino invadiendo y sometiendo cada poblado que se encontraban. La resistencia, un grupo de guerreros en contra de Warren y la opresión del mismo daban sus mayores esfuerzos de defender la soberanía del Reino. Los Sheikahs, obedientes a las órdenes de Impa Nok Sheikah defendían a capa y espada a los civiles contrarrestando las fuerzas militares de Aaron. Los Gorons, quienes habían recibido el comunicado de discordia de Aaron, respondieron con una declaración de Guerra contra los Hylians. Ciudad Goron se había disuelto de Hyrule anta la nueva política opresora rompiendo la Hermandad que había entre el líder del Clan Goron y la familia Real de Hyrule. Al mando de Darunia, el patriarca de los Gorons, esta tribu de férreos e indetenibles guerreros de voluntad y orgullo firmes como roca estaban a favor de la Resistencia y los Sheikahs.

A pesar de todo, los Zoras aún trataban de mantener un carácter pacífico ante los parámetros anárquicos de Aaron, tratando de apelar a la diplomacia. Pero se daban cuenta que era inútil tratar de ser pacíficos con un ser tan corrupto como el nuevo Emperador de Hyrule, que había conseguido su poder en base a la cizaña y la manipulación presa de su ambición. Ante esto, los Zoras estaban ayudando de forma económica al bando justo de la Alianza de los Gorons, Sheikahs y Hylians rebeldes a los ideales de Aaron, mientras los seres acuáticos se preparaban junto con sus recursos bélicos listos para actuar por mantener la libertad del Reino. Sin embargo, los mandatarios de la Alianza de Hyrule, los que deseaban la justicia, se daban cuenta que aunque parecían ser mayoría y tener las de ganar... Aaron no les lleva un paso adelante, ni dos, sino cientos. Aterrados veían una ardua guerra contra un estratega extremadamente peligroso.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Donde estaba la Princesa Zelda? La legítima Heredera y Monarca de la Nación que llevaba más de un mes totalmente desaparecida. Junto a su hermana, eran la representación de la Realeza de la Nación, y sin ellas, todo estaba en ruina. Muchos especulaban, creían aterrados que ambas hermanas habían muerto a manos de Aaron después de divulgarse la noticia de la confesión de Warren respecto al asesinato de la Reina.

Otros decían que se encontraba en el extranjero preparando un ataque para defender a su pueblo. Cosa que otros desmentían y negaban, debido a la naturaleza tan pacifista de la Dama. Y una minoría ingrata y ambiciosa, creían la teoría falsa de Aaron: Había huido como una cobarde junto con su Nana, quien había preferido también escapar que defender los principios de proteger a Hyrule.

Calumnias que el mismo Aaron sabía que era mentiras. Con arrogancia y prepotencia se veía a si mismo como la nueva encarnación del mal, y creía que tanto Zelda como Link se preparaban para enfrentarlo a Él... Error. Desconocía aparentemente la existencia de una fuerza desbordante y superior, la que estaba alimentando con su corrompida esencia a los ambitantes de Hyrule, alimentando innata violencia.

Era perturbador para muchos ancianos y Sabios mayores la decadencia de la paz... Toda, absolutamente toda la luz y prosperidad del Reino estaba cayendo, y todo inició en menos de un mes. El fuego consumidor de la guerra hacía estragos, y el usual olor mentolado de las llanuras puras y pacíficas de Hyrule era reemplazado por el olor a sangre y a humo, candor de la batalla.

Externos a ese gran desastre, la Princesa del Destino y el Héroe Legendario les esperaba mala nuevas, sólo informes de desgracia y desolación.

* * *

En el interior del castillo de Hyrule, Aaron caminaba con su usual elegancia. Por uno de los pasillos dirigido a su despacho personal. El ambiente estaba totalmente solo, silencioso. En la amplitud del pasillo sólo habían algunas obras de arte como cuadros, vasijas y esculturas. Vestido de gabardina negra que lo cubría por completo, el hombre sentía adelante a paso firme con una mirada frívola. Sin embargo...

Se detuvo en seco, vacilante pero quieto... Se quedó varios instantes así, sin moverse. Repentinamente ladeó la cabeza apenas escasos milímetros, y al hacerlo una daga pasó desde atrás de él a un lado de su cráneo junto a su oído silbando el aire. Aaron lo había esquivado sin dificultad.

—Te doy dos opciones. Suicidate y no sufrirás, o enfrentame y desearás no haber nacido...—dijo con sorna y burla Aaron, dándose con calma y arrogancia la media vuelta y ver al lugar desde el que le lanzaron la arma blanca, sonriendo con puro sadismo. Pero su sonrisa se deformó en una mueca de impresión al ver el responsable, quien salió de las sombras. Ese era uno de los pocos momentos en la que Aaron alguna vez en su vida había expresado desconcierto.

Ante él salió un individuo, hombre, bastante alto y delgado. Lo más llamativo de ese ser era su indumentaria, una gabardina blanca como la nieve, abierta y larga a sus rodillas ajustada con un cinturón negro lleno de armas. El cuello de su traje se alzaba hacia arriba, cubriendo tenuemente su mentón, portando hombreras de acero sobre la prenda blanca de bordados negros. Sus pantalones eran grises junto a botas color azebache. Portaba en su espalda dos espadas, enfundadas en forma de X, además su gabardina tenia una capucha blanquesina, que cubría la mitad de su semblante. Y lo más tétrico, que su rostro era cubierto por una máscara también blanca, sin forma facial, sólo dos orificios para los ojos. Sus iris eran color esmeralda oscuro y frío, con una mirada seca y vacía, y en donde debería ir su cavidad bucal, la máscara tenía un dibujo de una boca amplia y antinatural con colmillos excéntricos, afilados y agudos, como las fauces de un demonio.

Aaron reconoció instantáneamente quien lo había atacado, no personalmente, sino al Clan al que pertenecía... Un Clan que era igual o tan misterioso como los Sheikahs, desterrado y considerado extinto. Un grupo de guerreros a los cuales el valor de sus vidas se media en la gloria y ensalzamiento que recibían. Guerreros impetuosos, violentos, imparables y sanguinarios... El Clan Lance, del que pertenecía la fallecida madre del peor enemigo de Aaron, Link Wyhert Lance.

Aaron estaba totalmente seguro de la desaparición de ese peligroso grupo de asesinos experimentados, igual o mas fuertes y talentosos como los del Clan Warren. Alexia y su hijo eran infinitamente diferentes a la actitud psicópata y maníaca tan característica de los miembros de este Clan desterrado de Hyrule. A este grupo de guerreros les llamaban vulgarmente entre las tropas Hylians como "Los Decim"

El asesino de blanco inmediatamente sacó sus dos espadas largas una con cada mano, y se abalanzó sobre Aaron en un tajo doble a su cuello, silencioso, rápido y certero.

Warren inmediatamente ladeó la cabeza esquivando el corte, mientras hacía un lado su gabardina negra y sacando de su cinturón una Espada doble filos de empuñadura de titanio, dando un tajo ascendente hacia el torso del Lance usando sólo una mano para tomar su increíblemente pesada espada. El Decim puso espadas en X, bloqueando el brutal tajo de Aaron.

El asesino del Clan Lance volvió a dar un tajo vertical a Aaron con sólo una Espada, ataque que el Warren bloqueó poniendo su espada horizontalmente y empujando, inmediatamente el Decim hizo un corte diagonal con la otra espada, corte que Aaron contrarrestó con otro tajo haciendo que las espadas soltaran un chirrido.

El azabache no desaprovechó y dio un puñetazo con su mano libre en el vientre del intruso, seguido a un codazo en su rostro derribándole la máscara. No le dió chance de reaccionar antes de que Warren le diera una patada en la ingle, para después tomar del cuello al asesino, ahorcándolo, y con dos tajos secos y certeros le cortó las dos manos al Decim, que ante las agresiones ni siquiera se quejaban. Y rápidamente, Aaron clavó su espada en el pecho de su oponente, atravesándolo y manchándose de sangre, para después jalar hacia abajo la Espada para desgarrar el torso al enemigo y desviserarlo. Finalmente tiró el cadáver al piso a un lado de la máscara...

Aaron exhaló, al acabar de matar. Placentero sin dudas. Sin embargo no guardó su ensangrentada Espada, con su mano libre buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina un pañuelo blanco, con el que se limpió con elegancia la salpicadura de sangre de su cara con desinterés.

—¿Sólo dos?—susurró burlezco Aaron tirando su pañuelo al charco de sangre que se había formado. Ante esas palabras, un segundo ente salió de la oscuridad a espaldas de Warren a cierta distancia. Aaron se dio la media vuelta para encararlo con su usual elegancia. Frente a él estaba otro asesino del Clan Lance, sin embargo, a diferencia del otro, era mas alto y corpulento, y sus prendas eran idénticas pero de un color rojo carmín, sólo su máscara era blanca igual que su compañero caído. Y también llevaba dos espadas a su espalda.

No se necesitaron contemplaciones, ya que el asesino de carmín fue contra Aaron sin siquiera sacar sus espadas y sorprendió al Guerrero con un brutal rodillazo en el estómago de azabache.

Warren no pudo reaccionar antes de que el Decim carmesí le diera un codazo macizo en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, y para finalizar, el intruso le dio un patada al diafragma en su estómago haciendo retroceder aún más al Guerrero de ojos ónix.

Este se dio cuenta que era un Decim de rojo, señal de que era un asesino experto. Guerrero extremadamente peligroso y de cuidado. El color carmín era señal de alto rango.

Aaron levantó su fría mirada después de ser herido, viendo como el intruso ya había saltado directo a él sacando sus espadas y apuntándolas a estocarle mortalmente el pecho. Pero el azabache sonrió ladino.

Dió un cuarto de vuelta con gracia, haciéndose un lado del ataque y evitándolo perfectamente. El asesino cayó al piso, pero no reaccionó antes de a un lateral Aaron le diera un potente cabezazo en el cráneo, aturdiendo al asesino.

Warren lo tomó por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared, repetidas veces, la cabeza del asesino contra el muro rompiéndole la piel de la misma, bajándole la capucha mostrando un cabello rubio extremadamente claro y largo recogido en cola. Volvió a azotarle la cabeza destrozándole la parte de arriba de la máscara mostrando sus ojos verde oscuro, pero su boca tapada con el resto de la máscara. Aaron tomó finalmente el cuello de su oponente con ambas manos guardando su Espada y comenzó a estrangularlo contra la pared, disfrutando de ver como los ojos y el semblante del asesino se enrojecía ante la falta de aire en su sistema y pulmones.

El Decim tenía sus manos en las de Aaron tratando de zafarse inútilmente... Sin embargo, alzando una pierna el asesino le dio una patada al hígado de Warren y con una mano sacó una cuchilla de su cinturón y la clavó en el hombro derecho de Aaron logrando zafarse para empujar de otra patada al pecho del azabache, por fin liberándose.

El rubio tomó sus dos espadas y saltó contra Aaron dando cortes frenéticos ascendentes y descendentes, verticales y horizontales e incluso diagonales, tajos que Warren esquivaba con sincronizados movimientos, esquivando, ni siquiera necesitando sacar su espada para defenderse.

De un codazo Aaron sacó el aire de los pulmones de su oponente al punto de hacerlo escupir sangre ante el brutal golpe que le dio en el estómago, y rápidamente se arrancó la cuchilla del hombro.

Seguidamente Warren le dio una patada en una rodilla, hiriéndolo y obligándolo caer de rodillas, y le pateó una mano arrebatándole una espada.

El Decim atacó con la otra arma que le quedaba, sin embargo Aaron bloqueó el corte posicionando su antebrazo enfundado en un guantelete de acero ante si. Le dio un rodillazo en la cara a su oponente de rodillas vestido de carmín, e inmediatamente con la misma pierna le acertó una patada con la punta de su bota de suela de hierro en el cuello sin la más mínima piedad o ápice de empatía.

El asesino del Clan Lance cayó al suelo estrepitosamente boca arriba, sin embargo de su boca no salió ni el más mínimo quejido. Intentó levantarse y alzar su espada, pero Aaron lo pisó en el pecho con violencia dejándolo tendido, y con la segunda espada del asesino empaló la mano de él mismo, con la que sostenía la arma que le quedaba, evitando que lo ofendiera. Inmediatamente Aaron tomó la otra espada del sujeto que estaba anteriormente en su mano empalada al suelo y lo clavó en el antebrazo de su otra extremidad dejándolo atrapado en el suelo y sangrante.

Y no se detuvo ahí, sino que Warren sacó su propia espada y la clavó en uno de los muslos del asesino tendido también perforándolo hasta el piso.

Lo tenía dominado, y ambos combates sucedieron en escasos segundos cuando por fin se escucharon pisadas aceleradas de soldados dispuestos a averiguar la causa de ese ruido de un brutal combate. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Aaron, junto a un cadáver vestido de blanco (Aunque teñido de rojo por su propia sangre) y el segundo que estaba aún con vida, empalado al suelo, y con Aaron pisándolo en el pecho. Los soldados rodearon la escena, y no intervinieron ya que Warren alzó con firma una mano en señal de que no se entrometieran, total, neutralizó sin grandes dificultades a dos asesinos del Clan Lance, que no podían ser subestimados, incluso ni el mismo arrogante y soberbio Aaron se atrevía a minimizar el peligro que representaba sólo uno de ellos, y lo habían atacado DOS.

Obviamente no eran los únicos con vida en Hyrule. Los soldados de Warren empaledicieron al ver a dos Decims... Sabían que habían sido desterrados de Hyrule, incluso creían que habían perecido, pero no era así. Tanto terror sembraban esos sanguinarios hombres que las historias de terror folklóricas y leyendas de pavor estaban inspiradas en atrocidades que cometieron los de ese Clan desde antaño.

Aaron miró con fijeza al Decim de carmín... Y de una patada le derribó el pedazo de máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, exponiendo que era un hombre joven, no mayor de treinta, sus ojos esmeralda grandes pero de gesto seco y sin sentimientos, quijada cuadrada, piel fina, cabello rubio claro y pálido como paja. Tenía una cortada en la ceja y en sus labios por los golpes propinados por Aaron. Este último le hirvió la sangre al ver que un maldito mocoso le había hecho frente, y la había dado batalla pese a que lo derrotó rápido. Nadie duraba tanto ante él, y no era más que un niño. Pero lo que no sorprendió tanto a Warren pero si al resto fue que este chico del Clan Lance tenía demasiada similitud física con Link... El otro Decim muerto, tambien tenía las facciones similares al joven Héroe Legendario.

Y Aaron estaba ahí, viendo al chico asesino desangrándose y sufriendo, pero no expresaba dolor de ninguna forma humana.

—Evitemos los preludios y comienza a hablar... ¿En donde está tu líder?—dijo con frialdad el azabache, pisando con mayor fuerza el pecho del joven con sadismo. Al punto que se escuchó claramente como una de las costillas del Decim se fragmentó ante la agresión, sin embargo no hablaba. No mostraba gesto o sentimiento ni lenguaje facial.

Pero Aaron explotó al ver lo que hizo el chico... Le sonrió, mostró una enorme y enfermiza sonrisa de par en par que causó que una vena en la sien de Aaron se brotará y que rechinara sus dientes. Entonces lo comprendió... El joven tenía un voto de silencio. Para confirmarlo Aaron se hincó, y sin ninguna delicadeza le dió un puñetazo en la cara al chico aflojandole la mandíbula, con ambas manos le abrió totalmente la cavidad y le agarró y jaló la lengua para confirmar su sospecha.

Y en la lengua del chico había un tatuaje en negro, con la forma de una sonrisa tal como la de sus máscaras... Era un sello de silencio, un hechizo mágico de por vida que obligaba a su portador guardar absoluto silencio referente a su misión y los secretos que supiera de su amo o líder. En el caso de que llegara a decir sólo una palabra para revelar algo el sello explotaría, destruyendo su cráneo en mil pedazos antes de que pudiera revelar algo. Por ende era imposible obtener información de ellos. Aaron conocía muy bien tal conjuro, porque él lo aplicaba en los jóvenes del Clan Warren.

— _Viva Kaleth Lance y a su suprema descendencia...—_ susurró el asesino en Hylian antiguo, bañado lentamente en su propia sangre mirando directamente a Aaron.

Este último entendió letra a letra y palabra por palabra lo que dijo el joven. Lo vio tan sonriente y burlón. Con cizalla el azabache gruñó con furia, y arrancando una de las espadas clavadas en el cuerpo del chico, la giró entre sus dedos, tomó con ambas manos el mango y clavó la espada completamente entre las cejas del asesino perforándole el cráneo y enterrando la Espada en piso blanco de mármol ahora teñido de rojo.

El joven dio una última carcajada baja con el arma clavada... Expiró, sonriente, totalmente sin vida.

Aaron lo detalló de nuevo, sus facciones eran indudablemente tan parecidas a las de Link. Al objetivo de su odio y ambición. Verlo sonriendo estando inerte, con sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite le causó un inmenso coraje a Warren. Y no pudiendo contener su histeria pisó con fiereza la cara del joven, heridas postmortem.

El azabache se quitó de encima del Decim, arreglándose las arrugas que se hizo durante la contienda en su gabardina con total pomposidad, sin embargo su rostro mostraba una inusual oscuridad, por primera vez, Aaron mostraba un semblante infimamente, pero lo mostraba, consternado.

—Envíen a Denzel, Ivy y a Zara un comunicado, que apresuren la búsqueda de Link Wyhert, no me interesa si ni tiempo tengan de defecar. Sin embargo que sigan mis instrucciones. Kaleth Lance está detrás del hijo de Aliath... Redoblen la seguridad y vigilancia del castillo y bastiones que están al asedio de las aldeas—espetó con su usual altanería escalofriante, mirando a su alrededor a los soldados. Y más aterrador fue aún escuchar el nombre de _Kaleth Lance..._ ¿Quién era?

* * *

El viento soplaba impetuoso y frío entre los bosques Perdidos. Se alejaban de la entrada del Templo del Bosque, de regreso a la Aldea. En donde se había llevado a cabo la titánica lucha contra Tarak, y en donde había muerto toda la vegetación.

Y para el terror de Impa, eso era una maldición. Khyo había maldecido el bosque, y ahora todos los Árboles estaban pereciendo a lo largo y ancho de la arboleda... No eran simples plantas, la Sheikah había estudiado respecto a las leyendas y esos árboles tenían milenios de edad, y era puentes para el poder espiritual y el equilibrio en el mundo. Ahora esas conexiones estaban cayendo en las tinieblas por la intervención del demonio de la Frontera. Se encontraban ahora en una zona donde los árboles seguían frondosos, sin embargo se notaba como poco a poco estaban muriendo y sus hojas secas cayendo incesantes. Link y los suyos caminaban en silencio, todos notablemente afectados por la lucha que hacía poco tiempo había finalizado. Tomaban la mayor distancia posible de ese lugar antes de detenerse todos a descansar.

Link llevaba en brazos a Saria, quien, gracias a la intervención de Zelda, cayó rendida en un sueño pacífico para que descansara con un conjuro.

Después de tanto tormento, Link sentía el consuelo de ver a Saria plácidamente dormida en su pecho mientras avanzaban entre los árboles, con una tenue sonrisa. Estaba consciente de que eso no borraría todo el estrago que produjo Khyo, sin embargo que descansara era la mejor opción para que recuperara fuerzas y que la llevaran a un lugar a salvo. La mejor opción era acudir con Navi, pero para la extrañeza de todos, ninguna de las Hadas se les habían aparecido. Decidieron esperar mientras avanzaban entre los árboles. Inteligentemente Aedan había marcado con un rasguño los troncos, marcando el camino de regreso cuando estaban siendo guiados por el conjuro de la gran Hada, por si a caso llegaban a necesitar una guía de regreso, y así fue, ese era el camino que tomaron.

Aedan seguía herido, pero debían tomar más distancia antes de detenerse a que Link lo atendiera.

Sin embargo se detuvieron en seco, ya que el arco que Saria tomaba con recelo en sueños comenzó a brillar con intensidad de un color verdoso cegador. Bajo la miradas impactadas y expectantes, la Sagrada arma, el Arco forestal comenzó a levitar de la mano de Saria, flotando ante Link y girando lentamente, mientras desprendía un aura de luz innatural y majestuosa.

Zelda y el resto se pusieron al lado de Link, mirando impactados ese resplandor. El cómo el círculo a su alrededor, el césped que instantes antes estaba marchito, recuperaba la vida y un fuerte vendaval los rodeaba, a la par que los árboles que los rodeaban tenuemente muertos se alzaban airosos y llenos de vitalidad. Guiado por su instinto, Link sacó levantamente la Espada Maestra de su funda, aún teniendo en brazos a Saria con su otro brazo, y con un movimiento lento, tocó con la punta del arma al arco. Y un destello los cegó, de colores esmeralda y dorados que por varios segundos inundaron el lugar. Un intenso viento los azotó mientras el brillo iba desvaneciéndose, mostrando que el Arco se había desaparecido.

En cambio, la Espada Maestra desprendía un aura esmeralda, y en su hoja, de bajo del sello de la Luz y el de las Sombras, apareció el sello del Bosque en color verde.

—La Espada Maestra fue fusionada con los espíritus del Bosque—susurró Link en una voz séxtuple que sorprendió a todos, la voz de sus espíritus junto a la de él.

Repentinamente, los ojos de Link comenzaron a nublarse perdiendo el equilibrio. No fue el único, Zelda también trastabilló un paso hacia atrás a tal punto que Impa y Zylia tuvieron que sostenerla de caer.

—Me siento... Mareada...—murmuró en un tono ahogado Zelda, sintiendo como sus párpados se cerraban só también comenzó a caer hacia atrás con Saria en brazos, pero Aedan, aunque herido lo sostuvo junto con Saria que seguía rendida.

Lo último que vieron Zelda y Link fueron los rostros de sus compañeros mientras sus párpados y pestañas cubrían su visión, y como sus oídos captaban voces distorsionadas hasta no escucharse nada.

* * *

— _Vaaamos muchacho... Despiertaaa—_ Llamó una jocosa voz jovial.

— _¡Link despierta!—_ Lo llamó más fuerte y autoritario, mientras Link sentía ligeramente como lo zarandeaban de los hombros y que sus oídos zumbaban.

—¡ _QUE DESPIERTES DIJE!—_ Y alarmado Link despertó, abriendo los ojos y dando un doloroso y pesado respigno al sentir como lo habían abofeteado brutalmente dejándole un picor en la mejilla. Miró alarmado a su alrededor... Estaba de nuevo en la dimensión espiritual, ya que vió el castillo fantasmagórico en el horizonte de ese espacio infinito y gris. Vió a su alrededor sentado en el piso, de nuevo estaba rodeado por sus cinco espíritus, he hinchado ante si estaba el Héroe del Crepúsculo, en un posición que indicaba que él le había dado la abofeteada al pobre Link, para comenzar a reírse burlón. Los demás espíritus dieron un paso hacia atrás tomando cierta distancia.

—¿Pero por qué...?—

—¿Que por qué estás aquí? Porque debes seguir con tu entrenamiento querido, sigo yo. Aunque estás como corral de viuda, ¡Acabado!—dijo jocoso y burlón el Héroe espiritual riéndose a carcajadas en respuesta a Link.

—Que poco civilizado...—susurró el Héroe del Renacimiento mirando al Espíritu del Crepúsculo.

—Aaay ya habló el Princeso ¡Disculpe su Majestad!—dijo con sarcasmo el burlezco Héroe, mirando divertido a su antiguo Alumno, quien lo fulminó con la mirada con un gesto de incomodidad y tenue rubor.

—En fin, sigueme muchacho, vayamos al grano—ordenó enérgico el Héroe de cabello rubio cenizo, tendiéndole una mano al joven Link. Este la tomó, siendo jalado con fuerza para levantarse. Con un paso apretado, ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

—Maestro, sea gentil con el chico—instó el Héroe del Renacimiento, con un cierto dejó de picardía al hablar. El Héroe del ocaso lo miró de soslayo sin detenerse al que alguna vez hacia ya milenios fue su pupilo.

—¡Vamos, eso es lo que dicen las chicas en su primera vez! Lo haré sufrir...—dijo jocoso y socarrón el Héroe crepuscular. Sin comprender por qué, Link instintivamente tragó grueso...

Luego de varias horas de recorrido, ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Link realmente no comprendía para qué necesitaban distanciarse tanto en un mundo que parecía como si caminarán en círculo. Todo era exactamente igual. Sin embargo, por respeto y cordialidad Link sencillamente no refutaba. Sin embargo, comenzaba a aburrirle el repetitivo e inagotable sonido de sus botas pisando el suelo en zancadas. Tanto Link había detallado lo que lo rodeaba presa del aburrimiento que hasta lograba distinguir el sonido de su respiración.

—Parece que... Usted se lleva bien con ese Héroe de capa—murmuró Link, en un temerario intento de llenar el vacío de contexto en su caminata ya casi absurda.

—Aish, nada de "Usted" o cosas así, me enferma y tuve que aguantarlo los últimos setenta años de mi vida. Y sí, fui su maestro, tal como todos somos el tuyo. Inigualable Guerrero, y él es la prueba viviente del dicho "El alumno supera al maestro"—respondió el Héroe con calma, aunque con su usual tono amigable, aunque serio (Sorprendentemente).

—¿Fue el Maestro de él?—preguntó Link claramente sorprendido, mirando la espalda del Espíritu ya que llevaba la delantera. Le llamaba la atención, su aspecto elegante y noble, sin embargo, más que eso le llamaba la atención su esencia.

—Sip. Un chico algo flojo y delicado en un inicio, pero se convirtió en el guerrero que yo nunca podré ser. Nos detenemos aquí—explicó el Héroe par finalmente señalar el punto en el que se detendrían, un espacio amplio y sin límites, el Héroe espiritual se detuvo, dándose media vuelta para quedar de frente a frente con su pupilo.

—Una pregunta básica, Link. ¿Qué nos conecta con el mundo en el que estamos?—preguntó directo y con semblante neutral y expectante el Héroe espiritual, mirando a Link. Este último le sorprendió la pregunta... Sin embargo, se detuvo a meditarla. ¿Que nos conecta al mundo? Link entendió que lo que los unía al mundo físico, era estar vivo. La vida.

—No. No es la vida. Estar vivos nos permite estar conectados, sin embargo no es el medio con el que lo logramos... Medita, ¿Qué nos permite apreciar y sentir lo que nos rodea?—El Héroe leyó la mente de su alumno antes de que si quiera este lograra modular palabra. Link guardó silencio, aún algo anonadado ante la corrección inmediata.

Una vez !más Link comenzó a pensar en las palabras de su maestro.

—Nuestros sentidos—

—Exacto, vista, olfato, tacto, oído. Y muchos otros más. Sin embargo a la hora de desenvolvernos en lo que nos rodea esos son los que usamos. Muchas veces como guerreros dependemos de la vista únicamente, y si nos ciegan nos inutilizan. Aprenderás a usar tus sentidos en conjunto, afinar tus reflejos, y al perfeccionarlos serás más perceptivo y por ende, serás más eficaz como Guerrero. Empecemos... Y espero que de pequeño te hayan contado historias de terror...—dijo jocoso y burlón el guerrero Espiritual mientras miraba con malicia a Link. Este no logró preguntar, ya que para su terror, las venas del cuello del Héroe crepuscular comenzaron a brotarse con brutalidad mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, sus dientes crecieron en fauces mientras una especie de aura oscura lo rodeaba.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una severa metamorfosis absoluta, su cráneo se volvió alargada y su hocico alargado, cayó de rodillas apoyándose de sus manos mientras sus extremidades también tomaban una forma canina. Su torso se alargó incrementando el largo. Un espeso pelaje gris y negro con ciertos diseños en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se pusieron frente a su cráneo como los lobos.

Creció en tamaño siendo un bestial y sobrenatural canino salvaje incluso con cierto aspecto demoníaco. El tamaño era fácilmente de un metro y veinte centímetros de alto. Alzando una cola y tensándola en señal de discordia.

Link quedó pálido y frío al ver tan excéntrica y aterradora escena, oyendo los gruñidos y alaridos de la bestia en su transformación. Para su terror... El lobo le sonrió...

Y saltó sobre el clavándole las fauces en el antebrazo de Link, con una fuerza descomunal tiró del mismo, derrumbando al Héroe al suelo.

Link dio un quejido cayendo boca arriba, para ver aterrado que el feroz lobo se le subió encima y abriendo su boca dirigió sus colmillos a la cara de Link. Este bloqueó el ataque luchando con sus manos con todas sus fuerza conteniendo la fuerza en la que el animal gruñía queriendo destrozarlo. Por instinto Link tomó al lobo por el cuello y con un pie empujó el abdomen del animal alejándolo de él lo más posible. De una patada se quitó al animal de encima.

Se levantó se nuevo, pero el lobo ya había saltado hacia él. El pesado animal derribó al joven, rodando ambos por el suelo en una lucha de vida o muerte. Link se puso sobre el lobo ahorcándolo en el cuello contra el piso.

Parecía tenerlo dominado, sin embargo la fiera le mordió una mano a Link, le arañó el antebrazo y le mordió el cuello. Link dio un quejido, para darle un puñetazo limpio en el estómago al animal haciéndolo gemir y escupir ligeramente sangre. Ambos se separaron jadeantes...

Se miraron a los ojos, bestia a hombre, y sonrieron malicioso al saber que ambos querían más. El lobo se hincó ligeramente para tomar impulso, mientras finalmente se recordaba que tenia una Espada y escudo. Lo sacó en el momento que el Lobo comenzó a correr y saltó a embestirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo Link le dio un escudaso en el hocico sacándolo disparado de un lado.

El canino demoníaco rodó por el suelo, y al levantarse la bestia pudo ver que su joven alumno ya había saltado girando directo clavarle el arma sagrada. Con agilidad, el canino se hizo a un lado, Link pasó de largo clavando su arma en el suelo. El lobo saltó sobre Link con tanta fuerza que le derribó el escudo, colgandose del hombro de Link clavándole los dientes en la hombrera de su túnica. El lobo lo jaló, derribándolo mientras Link caía tendido de nuevo, intentó levantarse, pero el animal le mordió un pie y comenzó a tirar de él mientras Link trataba desesperado de zafarse.

Con el otro pie le dió una patada en el hocico al canino, logrando soltarse para levantarse, sin embargo no duró ni un instante así antes de que el lobo le saltar por la espalda, mordiéndolo por la nuca y haciendo sangrar y gritar al joven Héroe de verde. Soltando la Espada y llevando sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda tomó por las orejas a la bestia haciendola chillar, y con fuerza lo jaló quitándoselo de encima sintiendo las punzadas de su nuca por donde sangraba.

No esperó a que el lobo se levantará, corriendo fue por el que seguía tendido en el suelo y lo pateó en el vientre, haciendo rodar adolorido a la bestia. El ser canino no dió cuartel, alzándose de nuevo mordió por el pecho a Link, derribándolo, sin embargo comenzó a correr y frente a él se abrió una especie de portal de energía oscura, se metió en él, desapareciendo.

Link puso un gesto confundido, mirando como su bestial maestro se había esfumado en el postal corriendo. Link jadeo respirando agitado... Aún sin creer todo lo que había pasado. Tomó su espada y escudo, y extrañado vió que el portal desapareció. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, atento, pero estaba solo, su maestro se había esfumado dentro del portal.

Pero su extrañes no pudo durar ya que sintió como lo azotaban por la espalda, el lobo le pasó por encima arañandole la espalda. Pero se volvió a alejar metiéndose en otro portal y desaparecer en el mismo.

—Maldito...—Link comenzó a levantarse frustrado, y en recuesta a su maldición se oyó una carcajadas de su maestro provenientes de la nada. De nuevo el joven estaba totalmente sólo.

Comprendió, su maestro podía salir de cualquier lado a atacarlo, por cualquier lado o ángulo... El silencio se volvió perpetuo. Link abrió bien los ojos, prestando atención a lo que le rodeaba.

—Esto... ¡SERÁ DIVERTIDO!—vociferó jocoso el Héroe espiritual en su forma de lobo, apareciendo de otro portal y embistiendo a Link haciéndolo caer al suelo brutalmente mientras el lobo comenzaba a morderlo en la cabeza, Link gritaba un para tratando de zafarse.

Sería un largo entrenamiento...

* * *

Una vez más, el amanecer dictaba el momento de descansar. Impa se encontraba acomodando a Zelda, arropándola a los pies de un árbol. Comprendía que tanto ella como Link se encontraban en un estado de letargo, en la que sus mentes se encontraban en otra realidad, entrenando con sus espíritus. No teniendo más opción, tanto ella como Aedan habían decidido detenerse.

Colocaron a Saria, Link y Zelda juntos a descansar, y Zylia presa del agotamiento también se decidió por acostarse y descansar por fin de todo lo sucedido que tenía a todos exhaustos tanto física como mentalmente.

La Sheikah contempló, calmada y templada, a los jóvenes durmiendo. Tal parecía que los letargos iban a ser prolongados, ya que llevaban varios minutos así, y seguirían en ese estado. Impa se puso de pie, dejando a los cuatro chicos acostados en total comodidad. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó que Aedan una vez más se había ido sin aviso. Se aseguró que los jóvenes estuvieran total y completamente dormidos, y sólo así se dignó a buscar al arquero y encararlo.

* * *

Aedan se encontraba sentado en un tronco a cierta distancia de donde los chicos descansaban. Estaba rodeado de árboles que se marchitaban de nuevo muy lentamente. Su ojo seguía lastimado, pero menos inflamado, había reajustado su hombro y rodilla, dolorosa pero eficazmente.

Se suturó él mismo casi todas las heridas, pero quedaba la más grande, la de su espalda tras el hombro que manchaba de fluido carmesí su camisa. Adolorido y en movimientos lentos se quitó la prenda, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando su camisa rozaba su herida. Quedó desnudo de torso mostrando su pecho tonificado y musculoso. Se quitó los guanteletes y tomando alcohol se enjuagó las manos, se echó un chorro en su espalda gruñendo por el horroroso ardor. Sus murmuros se repetían en el eco.

Tomó una aguja e hilo. Suspiró tratando de ignorar el dolor y sin ver llevó su mano hacia tras de su espalda dispuesto a suturarse sólo. Acercó su mano hasta la herida, algo indeciso, pero agitó la cabeza y se decidió a clavarse la aguja en la maltrecha piel para cerrar el inmenso corte...

Sin embargo, Aedan se alarmó al sentir que una mano lo detuvo de proceder, detrás de él alguien lo había detenido.

—No lo hagas... Dejame ayudarte—dijo la voz que él tanto conocía y tanto deseaba no volver a oír. Impa lo detuvo de atenderse sólo, seguramente se lastimaría más. Aedan la miró de soslayo, sorprendido de que llegara de un instante a otro con un sigilo impresionante. El arquero bufó despectivo, y se intentó levantar para alejarse de Impa. Sin embargo, esta última agarró con su puño la cola de Aedan, jalandolo y no permitiéndole irse.

—Dejame ayudarte—repitió Impa en el mismo tono, aunque ligeramente suplicante y preocupada, viendo aterrada la dolorosa herida de Aedan.

—No. Dejame sólo—vociferó cortante y seco el arquero soltándose y comenzando a levantarse para irse... Sin embargo, algo lo sorprendió de sobremanera, Impa, con cuidado de no lastimar más su lesión, lo abrazó por la espalda desnuda, estrechándose en él y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello masculino.

—Por favor, quiero atenderte... Sólo está vez... No me odies sólo está vez, luego odiame, pero sólo por este momento no—pidió Impa hablando con su rostro contra el cuello de él... Aedan se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo un torbellino dentro de sí. Sin embargo se mantuvo inamovible, gruñó sonoramente, y lentamente se sentó de nuevo sin mirarle la cara a Impa, dispuesto a aceptar.

Impa sintió un vuelco en su corazón, sin embargo tenía un sabor agrio por todo el ambiente tenso y frío. Se separó de él, tomando la aguja y suspirando suavemente. Con un pulso fino y delicado, atravesó la piel con el objeto punzante, y el hilo pasando por la herida. Aedan movía incómodo y adolorido la cabeza, e Impa se esforzaba por ser lo más rápida y cuidadosa posible. Fue cerrando la herida larga con puntadas ajustadas y perfectas. Terminó, y con cuidado le esterilizó la zona. Tomó un vendaje y cubrió la lesión.

Antes de que el azabache reaccionara, Impa se sentó sobre uno de los macizo muslos de él, sorprendiéndolo. Sin ninguna doble intensión, Impa se colocó ahí para suturar la cortada de su ceja, limpiando su sangre, y viendo con tristeza el ojo ligeramente hinchado de él. Sus ojos platinos e intensos como plata lustrada. Suturó la herida, y lo limpió con delicadeza, viendo preocupada el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Aedan, el cómo fruncía el ceño por el ardor en su ceja.

Aedan estaba apretando sus puños y tensando su cuerpo... Tenerla tan cerca lo estaba matando, totalmente. Descontrolando y desquiciandolo. Trataba de respirar tranquilo, contenerse y no mostrar los frenéticos efectos que ella tenía sobre sí mismo. Impa se levantó, aún mirándolo.

Él sentado y ella de pie, mirándose uno al otro con mayor intensidad, rubí contra plata. Aedan arrugó el ceño, con desdén al darse cuenta que la Sheikah seguía mirándolo.

—¿Qué? No esperarás que te dé las gracias ¿O sí? No te pedí ayuda, no era necesario—gruñó con desprecio levantándose para quedar frente a frente a Impa. Se miraban amenazantes, y ante la altanera e insolente respuesta del Arquero, la Sheikah apretó su mandíbula totalmente encolerizada.

—No necesito tu agradecimiento, sólo lo hacia por saldar cuentas—respondió fría y molesta Impa, fulminando con la mirada a su acompañante... La tensión crecía más y más, brutalmente.

—¿Cuentas? No se de qué... —

—Me arropaste la anterior noche ¿O ya lo olvidaste? No morirme de frío a cambio de que no te mueras de una infección, estamos a mano—respondió altanera Impa, harta de la arrogancia e indiferencia de azabache. La cercanía entre ambos sólo los estremecía, los centímetros se acortaba entre ellos, la distancia se volvía efímera. Pero el arquero se detuvo, haciéndose un lado y comenzando a alejarse mientras se ponía la camisa sobre sus hombros, distanciándose con indiferencia.

—¿También olvidaste lo que me dijiste esa noche que dormimos juntos en el bosque cuando estabas ebrio?—estocó Impa, no dispuesta a callar y contener más la furia que le producía lo pedante que era el arquero. Efectivas fueron sus palabras, ya que Aedan se detuvo en seco, tensando su espalda, miró de soslayo a Impa. Una vez más sus miradas se enfocaron. Sin embargo el silencio volvió a envolverlos.

—No se si sabes que en ese estado todos hablan estupideces.—escupió enojado Aedan, recordando perfectamente lo que había dicho y hecho, pero sin querer aceptarlo.

—Pero lo que juraste si lo hiciste cuerdo, lo que juramos cuando comenzamos como compañeros hace años... Yo juré que te apoyaría, protegería y sería leal a ti y a mis aliados hasta la muerte, igual tú. Y lo cumpliré hasta morir—

—¿El juramento que Aaron nos hizo hacer como nuestro Maestro? El diablo dirigió esa misa—respondió despectivo Aedan. Tales palabras apuñalaron el corazón de Impa, la frialdad de Aedan hacía que tales vocablos fueran más dolorosas.

—Pero el juramento es válido sin importar lo que él ha hecho... Porque lo juré con el corazón, lo juré con mi alma. Pero tu aseguraste con tu vida que siempre estaríamos juntos, nos entregamos en secreto años después y dimos nuestros votos, juramos estar juntos mientras nuestro amor siguiera viv...—

Impa no pudo terminar sus palabras, antes de que sintiera como la embestían de frente. Aedan la puso contra un árbol, la espalda de ella contra el tronco, y con fiereza y bestialidad la besó con brutalidad, fogosidad. Invadió sus labios sin permiso y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Impa, por su cintura, caderas... Su lengua se introdujo en los labios de ella, mientras sus dos manos iban imparables y descarado tomando ambos glúteos de la Sheikah.

Esta quedó en Shock, estática, impactado mientras su rostro se teñía de carmesí dejándola en evidencia. Con un torbellino infernal en ella al tenerlo acorralándola autoritario. Las caricias intensas la extasiaron y aturdieron... Sus ojos ensanchados fueron cerrándose correspondiendo, sus pestañas bajando mientras veía complacida el rostro de él, mientras sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente... Se mordieron uno al otro sus labios, en una lucha de lenguas que ninguno quería perder triunfar sino que fuera eterna...

Pero sus labios se separaron abruptamente, sus cuerpos se repelieron. Aedan había acortado todo contacto con desdén, mirándola más frío que nunca. Impa lo miró jadeante y muda, impactada, y en el fondo consternada con sus labios enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados por el violento unión de labios en el beso.

Silencio una vez más inundó el horrorosamente tenso y espeso ambiente.

—Comprobado. Ya no siento ni cosquillas al tocarte y besarte. Lo que sentí ya no existe así que deja de repetir esa ridícula prome...—el rostro de Aedan se inclinó a un lado con bestialidad, azotado por un despiadado puñetazo. Aturdido dió un paso hacia atrás, mirando incrédulo a la Sheikah que estaba inclinada después de haberlo propinado un golpe seco en el rostro al arquero. Logrando incluso cortarle el pómulo con el golpe...

El semblante de Impa descendió, sombría. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de furia y dolor por esas palabras dichas. Para la perturbación de Aedan, por primera vez en su vida vió llorar a Impa, lágrimas espesas, y gruesas, sollozando bajo.

—Eres un maldito imbécil... ¡Yo te amé, fuiste al único que he amado! Siempre creí que estaba destinada a morir sola, vivir para servir y fallecer sin haber amado a nadie en mi miserable vida. ¡Tú me hiciste creer lo contrario!... Te entregué todo, cuerpo y alma... Creí que esas noches había sido demostrarnos amor, pero sólo fue para ti coger con una más. No has sido más que eso, un poco hombre cobarde, huyendo de tu culpa y escondiéndote. Ahora comprendo por qué te prohibieron casarte, sería una maldición para la que una su vida contigo. Un canalla más como todos los de tu linaje—explotó Impa, por primera vez rompiendo en llanto con un desesperado dolor en su corazón, o los restos del mismo. Estaba destruida, como si una flecha hubiera atravesado su corazón y la jalaran torturándola. Su ser se estremecía ante ese sufrimiento que no comprendía. Deseaba dejar de vivir. Llorando sin control, la Sheikah empujó desesperada a Aedan, retirándose destrozada y caminando por inercia, no pudiendo mirar hacia adelante por las gotas que nublaban su mirada. Deseaba simplemente dejar de vivir.

Una vez sólo, Aedan se sintió como el peor de los hombres, cayendo de rodillas y con sus manos tocando el suelo, mientras su frente estaba en el piso también. Sus cabellos caían a los laterales de su cabeza, ensombreciendo su rostro. Simplemente, ningún martirio, tortura, golpe y calvario se igualaba ni lo más remotamente al dolor que le produjo las palabras de la mujer que amaba. Sus manos fueron a su pecho, apretándolo con desesperación mientras temblaba. Sus ojos comenzaron soltar lágrimas, sollozos mudos, sintiendo como su cuerpo caía en pedazos... Por su estupidez, su habla desatinada. Dándose cuenta que sólo se preocupaba en su dolor, en el dolor que había sufrido antes, y egoístamente nunca se detuvo a pensar en el sufrimiento de los demás. Dio rienda suelta a su sentir, pereciendo en lágrimas.

Sin embargo, alguien más había visto absolutamente todo lo acontecido entre los dos guerreros, quedando perpleja y enmudecida, no queriendo creer lo que vió y escuchó...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Ya sé. Estúpido Aedan hijo de tu *Censurado* ;_; Dios muero escribiendo esto tanto como ustedes leyendo D'x Aedan tiene MUCHOOO por arreglar... Y quien los habrá pillado y descubierto de su antiguo romance...?

Este cap gustó como me quedó... Se han develado varios detalles. La situación política de Hyrule, la aparición de nuevos enemigos... El Clan Lance... Ya los veo especulando y haciendo teorías! Diganme TODAS por Review!

El entrenamiento de nuestro querido Link de Twilight Princess OBVIOOO que lo terminaré. Lo recorté porque se me iba a prolongar mucho y no quiero resumir el entrenamiento de ese Héroe, que es uno de mis preferidos junto con la Zelda de TP *w*. Lo terminaré en el próximo capítulo porque quiero darle bastante atención ^^ Quizás, quizás la semana de arriba no actualizaré capítulo de Génesis, en cambio esa semana si que actualizaré Crónicas de la Adversidad, trishot Lemon que nos cuenta más del mítico Hero's Shade, el Héroe del Tiempo en este fic, el Espíritu Stalfo. En tal obra explico los orígenes de él. Y como publicaré el capítulo final, debo dedicarle bastante tiempo y atención y por ende no me dará oportunidad de hacer el cap de Génesis. La cosa es que con eso los haré llorar como nenas (?)

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han comentado, dado a Fav y seguir, se los agradezco infinitamente desde el fondo de mi ser! Gracias gracias ^^

Nos vemos!


	20. Retorno

**Capítulo XX: Retorno**

Corría con desesperación y apresuro, moviendo su cuerpo por instinto y no pudiendo soportar la opresión de su pecho que crecía más y más. Zelda se distanciaba directo hacia el campamento, en shock y sin poder razonar o pensar con claridad ante la perplejidad.

Estaba totalmente descolocada con lo que acababa de oír y ver... Una absoluta y caótica consternación.

No podía creerlo... No quería creerlo. Pero ante eso, muchas incógnitas y cabos sueltos se cerraron, una respuesta aplastante e incluso indeseada para Zelda. En ese momento ella prefería no saber nada de lo que ahora sabía y la mortificaba.

A pesar de que muchas cosas ahora encajaban en su lugar ante tal escenario inesperado, muchísimas más interrogantes atravesaban por la mente de la monarca. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones ante la desesperación, acercándose al árbol en el que Link, Zylia y Saria dormían uno al lado del otro.

Zelda había estado en un intenso entrenamiento en su mente previo a ver todo lo que vio, en donde había demorado días dentro del mismo, cuando en el mundo real sólo fueron minutos. En esa dimensión donde no padecía de hambre, sueño o cualquier otra necesidad humana, el entrenamiento fue prolongado e intensivo. Despertó, y vio a Link y a los demás jóvenes rendidos. El chico de verde seguía sumido en su mente y no parecía que despertaría pronto. Zelda se levantó con cuidado, contemplando a Saria. Reposaba totalmente dormida, su gesto era neutral y quieto, ligeramente demacrado pero en paz, estrechando con recelo uno de los brazos de Link.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en Zylia, quien estaba totalmente inconsciente en su mundo de sueños. Milagrosamente, no estaba roncando como solía hacerlo, y cuando no lo hacía era porque estaba extremadamente agotada. Zelda la mirada con el alma en los ojos... Fascinada. Ver tan grande y hermosa a su pequeña y revoltosa hermanita. La amaba, con todo su ser, y aunque a veces se odiaran a morir por ser una agua y la otra fuego, eran almas que sencillamente siempre estarían enlazadas por un lazo de sangre, y un lazo de cariño y afecto que transcendería a esa vida y tiempo. Zelda poco a poco estaba recobrando recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, pequeños vestigios borrosos, y le entristecía que en ninguna estuviera su amada hermana, quizás en esa rra había surgido el alma de Zylia, una nueva compañera de vida que no era una reencarnación del pasado.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho al verla vestida como Sheikah. Había estado furiosa al enterarse de la enorme mentira que tenía Zylia. Pero ahora se sentía confundida, o hasta arrepentida, al analizar la posibilidad de que prohibirle entrenar a su hermana había sido más un daño que una protección. Contrariada por sus pensamientos, le dio un suave beso en la frente sin despertarla.

Por último miró de nuevo a Link, en estado de letargo. Estaba sereno y con un gesto ligeramente serio. No quería admitirlo, pero se veía atractivo...

Agitó su cabeza ante sus desquiciados pensamientos, y juntó sus manos. Notó que temblaba aún. Su mente estaba más descansada de los traumas que había sufrido, pero su cuerpo seguía tenso ante la batalla contra Tarak. Suspiró estresada y con una ansiedad que la ahorcaba del cuello, estrangulándola incesante y tortuoso.

Y ese fue el momento cuando la Princesa escuchó a la lejanía la voz de su nana y de Aedan. Con cautela se levantó, notando un ligero tono de discordia en ambos. Aunque algo débil, Zelda se encaminó hacia ellos. Esquivó unos cuantos árboles, y acercándose escuchó con mayor acentuación y claridad el diálogo poco cordial que llevaban a cabo. La rubia rápidamente se escabulló entre un arbusto, mirando desde ahí a ambos guerreros discutir.

Escuchó todo, sin intervenir, pero no por falta de deseos, sino porque su cuerpo no respondía a los comandos de su mente al verlo todo. Al oír la confesión de Impa, una que jamás en su vida creería oír de ella, y el desenlace de esa terrible confrontación.

En ese momento vió a Impa separarse y correr del Arquero.

Zelda se alarmó al ver que la Sheikah se alejaba, seguramente con intenciones de volver al pequeño campamento. Al fin su mente pudo controlar su frío y estático cuerpo sacándola de ahí. Apresurada y silenciosa Zelda se devolvió al campamento antes que Impa, ubicando su saco de dormir junto a Zylia. Se acostó y comenzó a arroparse mientras oía las pisadas arrastradas de Impa junto a sollozos contenidos y ahogados.

Apresurada cerró los ojos, trató de quedarse inmóvil y contuvo la respiración para calmar su pulso y el latir imparable de su corazón. Fingió perfectamente estar sumida en sueños, mientras tenía los oídos puntiagudos bien abiertos. Escuchó los pasos de Impa, silenciosos pero torpes, y sus jadeos tratando de acallar su llanto. Una gran perturbación invadió a Zelda...

Jamás había visto (u oído) a Impa de esa forma. La Sheikah era conocida por ser la mujer más fría, seca y objetiva de todo Hyrule, profesional, efectiva y sin sentimientos que estorbaran sus responsabilidades. No mostrando jamás ápice de debilidad. Al punto que era una de las damas más temidas y respetadas en un Hyrule gobernado por el machismo.

Zelda y Zylia tenían el honor de conocer el lado más humano y dulce de la guerrera. De bebés, había sido encargada como la institutriz de las Princesas, y había cumplido con tal asignación de forma magistral. Pero más allá que una simple preceptora de etiqueta y guardaespaldas, era prácticamente una segunda madre que amaban con tanta intensidad como si fuera su progenitora genética. Y ni siquiera con sus casi hijas había mostrado ni una lágrima de sus ojos carmesí. Miradas comprensivas, empáticas y consoladoras le había dado no cientos, sino miles, pero jamás había llorado. La tragedia de los Wyhert y el juicio injusto y apresurado de Aedan Kyarat había acabado con toda paz y calma en Impa. Por años, Zelda sentía que bajo la careta de hielo, esos témpanos carmesí que tenía por ojos, se ocultaba una sensible mujer, como todas las demás, que sólo necesitaba una brisa tenue para caer y romper en llanto hasta el desquicio y la muerte.

Pero en esos doce años, eso nunca había sucedido. Hasta ese día...

Impa le había contado a Zelda sobre lo de su fallecido marido que había muerto en manos enemigas frente a ella junto a sus compañeros. Impa lo había llamado "su primer amor". E incluso que el dolor de su pérdida la había llevado al punto de intentar quitarse la vida... Pero lo que vio decía algo opuesto. Zelda sabía que Impa había sido compañera de Aedan y el padre de Link. Y con lágrimas había gritado que sólo a Aedan había amado, y que sólo a él le había dado su cuerpo y alma, había jurado amar en secreto. Y por si en la mente de Zelda cabía la pequeña creencia de que quizás todo había sido delirios de ella, estaba la prueba visual, había visto como se habían besado de una forma absolutamente apasionada.

¿Qué sucedía con su marido? ¿En qué lugar cabía todo lo que le dijo a Aedan, si la misma Impa había expresado que había amado a su primer y último esposo?

Todo indicaba a una conclusión bastante inmoral para la Sheikah, algo que manchaba su intachable y limpia imagen de una mujer ejemplar... Traición, infidelidad, eso era lo que parecía indicar todas las pruebas. Sin embargo, por la mente de Zelda no se le ocurrió ni siquiera meditar en esa posibilidad que a sus ojos parecía descabellada. Su nana jamás, JAMÁS, habría sido capaz de traicionar a un hombre con quien se casó ni aunque no lo amara y sintiera un vehemente deseo por alguien más. Por y respeto, habría sido fiel a su único cónyuge. Todo debía tener otra explicación.

Sin embargo, Zelda no pensaba en Impa de forma acusatoria, no deseaba juzgarla por absolutamente nada. No estaba especulando ni sacando conclusiones premeditadas. Estaba consternada, claro que sí, pero jamás dudosa a la fe que le tenía a Impa.

La escuchó sollozar una vez más... Y oyó claramente como la Sheikah se hincaba con cuidado y sigilo, para después recostarse a un lado de Zelda que supuestamente estaba dormida...

La Princesa suspiró lentamente, al darse cuenta que aún tenía el mismo aire contenido en sus pulmones. Su pulso estaba calmado, el cual se aceleró levemente cuando reanudó su respiración. Sintió como Impa recostó su cabeza en el delgado hombro de ella.

Zelda no se movió, manteniendo su careta de adormecida, pero sintiendo una dolorosa puñalada en su corazón a oírla sollozar muy, pero muy bajo, aunque totalmente inconsolable y dolida. Como si le estuvieran sacando órgano por órgano con ella sintiendo el dolor. Impa inconscientemente se estrechaba más y más en el cuerpo de su casi hija.

Zelda se le caía el alma a pedazos con cada lágrima que soltaba su institutriz. No pensaba ya en una respuesta lógica a lo que oyó y vio, sólo quería dejar de oírla llorar, quería dejar de verla así, destrozada. El dolor que ella sentía lo sentía Zelda de casi igual forma. Quería verla como siempre estaba, firme, autoritaria y directa, aunque amable y dulce con ella y su hermana. Sólo quería aliviarle ese dolor... Nada más. Quería ser un apoyo para Impa, tal como ella lo fue para Zelda y Zylia. El aprecio y amor que una madre e hija se profesaban la impulsaban a querer quitarle esa carga que la aplastaba sin piedad.

Un dolor intenso invadía la cabeza de Impa, pero sus sollozos eran tan bajos que se disimulaba con los ruidillos de los animales del bosque. La Sheikah poco a poco fue cayendo presa de la inconciencia, sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, haciéndola sentir mareada y con una punzada en su cráneo. Su sollozo fue bajando, acallándose lentamente... En ese instante, Zelda dio un cuarto de vuelta acostada, y estrechó en su pecho a la peliblanca que ahora yacía dormida. Con mucho cuidado, la Princesa de Hyrule la tuvo ahí, acariciándole el cabello.

Miles de veces Impa había hecho lo mismo con Zelda, estrechar en su pecho a la joven Princesa cuando su dolor y desesperación sobrepasaban sus límites. Sin falta, sin rechistar, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin ninguna amargura o desdén, sino sincero cariño, Impa vez tras vez estrechó en brazos a su niña cuando estaba caía presa de sus lágrimas.

En ese momento, Zelda sintió cierta culpa, sintiéndose egoísta, ya que por años Impa la había consolado... Cuando la Sheikah tenía sus propias cargas y dolores que la torturaban, y el único que podía consolarla y regresar la luz a su vida, huía entre los bosques viéndola como una traidora.

Sin poder evitarlo, por el ojo de Zelda corrió una espesa lágrima dolorosa, sintiendo la culpa carcomiéndola. Estaba dispuesta a encarar a Impa para ayudarla con su sufrimiento con compresión y calma, pero en ese momento lo único que la Sheikah necesitaba era descansar de las fuertes y crudas sensaciones que la estaban matando.

Zelda pensó en Aedan... Aunque había sido totalmente un estúpido al hablar, la Princesa tampoco creyó tener el derecho ni mucho menos la moral de juzgarlo o tacharlo. Decidió dejarlo fuera de la situación por el momento... Cuando ni ella misma aceptaba que la única razón por la que no deseará matar al arquero por herir a Impa, era porque Link confiaba a ciegas en él.

Debía tener un buen corazón. Había cuidado de Link por años, lo había protegido, los había salvado, y hasta había salvado a Impa por muy dolido y resentido que estuviera.

La mente de Zelda llegó a su límite, doliéndole terriblemente por todo lo que padeció. Estaba sufriendo tanto como su nana. Su alma y espíritu no podían más, y al igual que su protectora, la Princesa se entregó al descanso con un gesto sombrío y triste...

* * *

En el mundo espiritual, Link continuaba con su arduo entrenamiento, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo en ese combate que estaba llevando a cabo. Aunque estaba agotado, extrañamente no tenía necesidades, apetito, sueño ni nada. No sabía realmente si había pasado días... O semanas. Pero ahí continuaba.

— ¡Ahhhr! ¡Maldita sea! — escupió malhumorado, quitándose de encima una vez más a su maestro convertido en lobo.

El canino chilló, rodando por el suelo para levantarse y erizar su pelaje, alzando sus fauces...

Sin embargo, para el terror de Link, la bestia comenzó a cambiar físicamente de una forma extrema. Sus patas se engruesaron mientras vociferaba en aparente agonía. Sus músculos fueron creciendo de una forma alarmante. Su cadera se volvió ancha, sus patas traseras largas, su espalda se volvió erecta, pudiendo levantarse así en dos pies. Su pecho creció, como el torso de un hombre, y sus hombros tomando la forma anatómica humana, aunque con una musculatura grotesca. Tomó finalmente, la apariencia de un licántropo, muchísimo más alto que Link. Y rápidamente, apareció una espada entre sus "manos", una Espada Maestra aunque en blanco y negro, una copia de la original, alzándola.

— Aquí es cuando corres como niña... — vociferó burlón la bestia, con el usual tono jocoso tan característico del héroe del ocaso, pero con una voz grave y gruesa como la de una bestia...

Link no pudo reaccionar antes de que el hombre lobo lo embistiera, golpeándole el pecho y sacándolo impulsado por el suelo hacia atrás. Quedó tendido boca arriba, y vio aterrado como la bestia había saltado y en el aire estaba por caerle encima y perforarle la cabeza a Link con la espada.

El joven hizo a un lado la cabeza, esquivando por milímetros el ataque, aunque si le cortó tenuemente la mejilla. Se alertó de nuevo al ver que el licántropo, o lo que demonios fuera ahora su maestro, intentara perforarle la cabeza con sus fauces. Lo esquivó de nuevo, y con fuerza lo empujó para sacárselo por milésima vez de sobre él.

Link se levantó, dejando de lado su escudo y tomando con ambas manos la Espada Maestra. El héroe del ocaso, transformado en esa imponente bestia, también tomó su arma con ambas manos sonriendo malicioso.

El silencio inundó completamente el ambiente y el lugar... Corrientes de aires mecían sus cabellos y ropajes. Ninguno intentaba moverse, ninguno quebraba la quietud y armonía, mientras se mataban con las miradas agresivas y temperamentales.

En menos de un segundo, ambos habían corrido uno contra el otro mientras el hombre lobo gruñía con fiereza, y Link gritaba con violencia, ambos apuntando sus espadas directo al pecho del otro. Como titanes, se encontraron uno contra el otro, sin embargo, ambos esquivaron las estocadas.

Link tomó posición ofensiva, saltando y dando un corte descendente hacia la cabeza de la bestia mientras gritaba, sin embargo, el animal dio un tajo seco, deteniendo el ataque con un chirrido de metal frío y letal.

Link pisó tierra y lo primero que hizo fue acertar una patada en el centro del estómago del lobo con la punta de su bota. El animal gruñó escupiendo sangre, y en defensa empujó la pierna de Link y lo embistió, y con la empuñadura de su espada le dio un golpe seco en la nuca del joven derribándolo.

Antes de que Link se levantara, ya el lobo le había acertado una patada en el estómago, sacándolo impulsado.

El cuerpo del joven giró estrepitosamente y dolorosamente, cayendo tendido boca abajo pero en menos de medio segundo estaba de nuevo de pie, encontrándose con la fiera que ahora lo agredía con un brutal tajo horizontal directo a su cuello. El rubio lo bloqueó poniendo su espada firme en posición vertical, sin embargo, la fuerza desmedida de su oponente le hizo retroceder un paso.

El lobo le dio un tajo ascendente vertical, y de nuevo Link se vio obligado a dar un paso en retroceso.

Sin embargo, el joven no se permitió retroceder más, respondiendo con un certero corte diagonal hacia los hombros del lobo. Este lo bloqueó con facilidad, sin embargo, no se esperó que Link diera una elegante vuelta y le pateara las patas, haciéndole perder ligeramente el equilibrio y retroceder varios lerdos pasos. Oportunidad que el chico no desaprovechó, abalanzándose sobre su oponente, le dio una patada alzándose en el aire y acertando su pecho con ambos pies.

La bestia cayó boca arriba, y Link inmediatamente ya se había elevado en los aires, saltando de nuevo para clavar su espada sagrada en el suelo, empalando a la bestia contra el piso y acabar de una buena vez.

Y de un azote con sus garras, el héroe espiritual desvió el ataque, para después levantarse y clavar sus garras en el pecho de Link.

El joven dio un alarido, tomando la mano velludo de su maestro y arrancándosela de su pectoral, sangrando. No supo en qué momento su tutor le había dado en la cara, justo en la mejilla con el plano de la hoja de su espada.

Desorientado y aturdido, Link trastabilló, mientras veía doble. Vio dos lobos bípedos de pelaje gris directo a desollarlo lentamente. Link a duras penas pudo evadir las garras de la bestia hincándose levemente. El lobo alzó de nuevo su espada tomándolo a la inversa, y dando de nuevo un corte hacia la cabeza del rubio. Link la bloqueó y desesperado le dio un rodillazo en el vientre bajo al animal, quitándoselo para ganar espacio.

Ambos estaban una vez más totalmente jadeantes, frente a frente y agotados... Bestia y hombre, en un aparente empate y una tregua momentánea para recuperar el aliento.

Link estaba desesperado, sus extremidades agotadas y lánguidas por el extremo frenesí de ataques y la ardua actividad física. Sin un sol o una luna que indicará el tiempo, realmente ninguno se percataba del extenso paso de las horas o días que llevaban en la misma interminable actividad.

Link abrió sus ojos de manera extrema al ver que su oponente de nuevo se preparó para atacar.

Dio un paso hacia adelante tomando con fuerza sólo con una mano la espada, y corriendo dio un corte hacia arriba diagonal rozando el piso y produciendo chispas que fueron directo a la cara de Link. Para ser precisos, en sus ojos, aturdiéndolo totalmente y cegándolo. Alarmado y tembloroso el joven comenzó a restregarse los ojos desesperado, doliéndole un infierno, quemándole. Intentó enfocar lo que tenía de frente y no lo lograba, veía todo borroso... Sólo un montículo negro acercándose a él...

Y gritó adolorido al sentir la embestida de su oponente aprovechando su ceguera temporal. Link cayó girando por el suelo.

— ¡Eso es pelear sucio! — exclamó enfurecido y levantándose, entrecerrando sus llorosos ojos que estaban rojos. No veía nada.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué harás al respecto? — preguntó burlón la bestia, frente a él, dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Link y otra patada a su estómago. Link se encargó naturalmente, escupiendo de nuevo sangre. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el sólo abrirlo levemente le causaba un dolor horroroso, viéndose obligado a dejarlos cerrados.

Se levantó de nuevo, tomando con sus temblorosas manos la espada y suspirando nervioso. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que el lobo le diera un tajo, chocando las espadas y haciendo retroceder a Link, que sin campo visual, estaba en una aparente y total desventaja ante su maestro. Pero Link volvió a levantarse y a ponerse en guardia, mientras movía su cabeza alerta, tratando de ubicarse.

— ¿Y por qué no te rindes? No puedes verme, no puedes defenderte, mucho menos atacarme. — susurró burlón el lobo con su gruesa voz, caminando alrededor de Link para desorientarlo.

El rubio tragó grueso, suspirando de nuevo. Recordó unas muy importantes palabras, las palabras que su maestro le había dado antes de iniciar y las que contenían la clave de la victoria y la lección a aprender.

"Muchas veces como guerreros dependemos de la vista únicamente, y si nos ciegan nos inutilizan."

No debía depender de su campo visual únicamente. Había un mundo para cada sentido, y se estaba concentrando sólo al que sus ojos le mostraban. Ahora no tenía vista, y estaba prácticamente indefenso y al merced de su maestro.

Comprendió que debía hacer, hasta lo más mínimo que pudiera percibir con sus otros sentidos lo ayudaría a orientarse. Oír, sentir, oler, todo lo que pudiera sentir.

— No puedo verte... Pero sólo con mis ojos... — murmuró burlón el joven héroe sonriendo a medias altanero...

Se concentró, tal mundo estaba sumido. Un perpetuo silencio, y no había notado el tenue sonido que hacia el licántropo con cada pisada silenciosa, el ligero roce de sus patas con el piso.

Escuchó un silbido en el aire posterior a una pesada pisada delante de él, el silbido se oía de más lejos a más cerca, era el sonido de la espada de su maestro cortando el aire en un corte directo al cuello de Link. Dando uso a su oído, esquivó el corte que casi lo decapita y en respuesta dio un tajo diagonal hacia el torso de su maestro. Este último quedó pasmado al darse cuenta que su alumno había logrado defenderse sin ver, al menos no ver con sus ojos.

El héroe del ocaso le dio otro tajo hacia el cuello en forma diagonal, pero Link lo detuvo con su espada al oír el silbido, empujó a su maestro y saltó sobre él para cortarlo en dos con un tajo vertical, sin embargo, la bestia se hizo a un lado. Link giró levemente su cabeza a un lado, con los ojos cerrados, y escucho las apresuradas pisadas a un lado de él. Girándose dio un grito de guerra cortando horizontalmente hacia su oponente, logrando perforarlo tenuemente en el vientre y haciéndolo chillar y aullar adolorido.

Su oponente se alejó, y Link volvió a sentirse totalmente acechado ante el silencio, ya que el lobo espiritual ahora estaba cazándolo en total silencio. Repentinamente, algo le cayó sobre la espalda, atacándolo, Link cayó tendido boca abajo, dolorido por el ataque, pero su oponente de nuevo se esfumó alejándose en silencio y volviéndolo a cazar.

Link se levantó tomando su espada con ambas manos, dando vueltas y apretando con fuerza su arma estando alerta. Ya no podía oírlo, no hacia ni el más mínimo sonido. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir con claridad las vibraciones en el suelo... Pisadas que aún ligeras y totalmente silenciosas, se sentía al tocar el piso. El rubio sintió una gran pisada, y repentinamente un salto tras de él. Su oponente había saltado de nuevo a agredirlo.

Link dio alarmado un salto hacia un lateral esquivando el ataque, y oyendo el gruñido del lobo al haber fallado su agresión. Escuchó el silbido de otro corte direccionado a su cuello y rápidamente Link la bloqueó.

Escuchó la agitada respiración de su maestro... Estaba exhausto y era su oportunidad. Sin piedad le dio una patada en una rodilla al lobo, haciéndolo caer hincado, y sin desaprovechar le acertó un certero rodillazo en la cara del animal, justo en su hocico. Lo tomó por las orejas y con la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra en la nuca. La bestia humanoide cayó al piso, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que su alumno lo tomara por el cuello y lo tirara hacia adelante haciéndole girar por el piso. Y todo sin ver.

El Héroe del Crepúsculo se levantó una vez más, prácticamente derrotado. Pero haciendo acopio a los últimos vestigios de su fuerza física y de voluntad, comenzó a correr en dos patas alrededor de Link para confundirlo de nuevo, su cuerpo comenzó a alterarse hasta transformarse de nuevo en un lobo clásico y normal. Y su técnica parecía funcionar, ya que Link giraba desesperado tratando de ubicar a su oponente que no paraba de dar vueltas. En un momento el héroe canino se detuvo, viendo que Link no sabía en dónde estaba. Gruñendo y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, la bestia de pelo gris saltó a la espalda de Link dispuesto a perforarle la espalda con sus fauces y garras. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver prácticamente en cámara lenta como Link lo había esquivado, y en el aire lo agarró del cuello al lobo, lo estampó contra el piso patas arriba, y pisándolo en el pecho le puso la Espada Maestra en el cuello, derrotándolo.

— ¿Co... cómo pudiste saber de dónde te atacaría si no me oías ni sentías la vibración? —preguntó el lobo con voz humana viendo el acero amenazando su cuello. Link sonrió de medio lado.

— Es que apestas... — respondió Link, demostrando que lo había rastreado con el olor. Y después de burlarse, el joven soltó sonoras carcajadas. Poco a poco Link fue intentando abrir sus ojos, y lo logró, aún le ardían pero al menos podía ver con claridad. Quitó el pie del pecho del animal y guardó la Espada Maestra, sin embargo dio un quejido al sentir que la bestia le embistió los pies, derribándolo. Link cayó de espaldas, dolorido y sorprendido.

Y en ese momento vio como el lobo se ponía junto a él... Y alzaba una pata trasera directo hacia la cara de Link preparándose para orinarle como perro...

— ¡Maldito!— gritó Link jocoso y alarmado pateando a su maestro justo antes de que hiciera lo que iba a hacer. El lobo soltó carcajadas mientras un destello purpura lo rodeó totalmente, tomando una forma más humana. Levantándose en dos piernas, la bestia de nuevo era un Hylian. El Espíritu siguió riendo, pero ya con su voz de nuevo humana, dando pasos para después echarse sentado a un lado de Link.

El joven héroe se restregó una vez más los ojos, viendo ya con claridad. Estiró sus extremidades doloridas, y se quedaron a un lado del otro, mirando el castillo al final del horizonte alumbrado por la luz blanquecina innatural de ese mundo. Estaban en silencio, estáticos, y lo único que se oían eran sus respiraciones aceleradas que ahora estaban tranquilas y pasivas.

— Eres muy fuerte, chico, me sorprendiste totalmente. Ya sabes, nunca permitas que nada te haga rendirte, desistir, ni ser derrotado. — espetó firme y orgulloso, sumamente sonriente el espíritu del ocaso mirando de soslayo a su alumno. Este último se le tensó la espalda al oír esas palabras. En especial la última.

Derrotado...

Inmediatamente su mente una vez más se fue a la visión que tuvo bajo el control de Khyo. Un mundo arropado por el Crepúsculo, al borde de la desgracia. Una batalla titánica entre un Rey Gerudo y el Héroe del Ocaso. Un héroe que casi sucumbe a la derrota...

—Si... Yo era el de tu visión, una de tus vidas pasadas — murmuró el héroe espiritual con un ligero tono melancólico mirando sombrío al horizonte infinito de ese mundo.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? — preguntó ansioso Link, no pudiendo comprender exactamente qué sentía en su interior un torbellino de sensaciones contradictorias y poderosas. El héroe del ocaso suspiró pesadamente, y sonrió a medias.

— Cumplí mi destino. Temí ser derrotado, como no tienes idea... Nací en una pequeña aldea llamada Ordon. Tan recóndita y diminuta que ni aparecía en los mapas. Muchas veces me sentí ínfimo, demasiado poco para un designio divino. Me sentía débil, inútil, sin lo necesario para cumplir mi misión. Lo primero que llegó a mi mente fue preguntarme "¿Y si fracaso?". No significaría sólo mi muerte, sino la de mis amados, la de mi pueblo, de todo lo que conocía. Fracasar, ser derrotado, perder, significaría el inicio de una era de desgracia bañada en sangre. — dijo mirando a Link a los ojos, para luego volver a mirar al horizonte y suspirar. Un profundo silencio los invadió, silencio que fue roto de nuevo por el espíritu.

—Ya creía que iba a fallar. Todo se ensombreció. Todo parecía haber terminado para mí. Pero una fuerza me impulsó, me ayudó a levantarme. Podía caer, pero sólo cuando mi némesis cayera. No era una opción, no podía ser derrotado. Debemos levantarnos aunque estemos en pedazos. Debemos seguir incluso si no sabemos cómo. No importa si no tenemos fuerzas, debemos alzarnos y seguir. Pero lo más importante, es siempre pensar en por quién debemos levantarnos. La derrota no es una opción para nosotros, Link. — expresó el Héroe espiritual finalmente, mirando sonriente a Link, infundiéndole ánimo.

El joven guerrero miró con atención, meditando en esas palabras mientras miraba el horizonte luego de girar su semblante. La derrota no era una opción. Palabras significativas que Link guardó en su memoria. Palabras que estaba seguro por siempre recordaría. Ver a su maestro era como verse a un espejo, un espejo que mostraba un reflejo más experimentado y sabio.

— Pensar en por quien debemos levantarnos...— musitó el joven guerrero, suspirando levemente al pensar en eso. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Zelda. Siempre se sintió sólo en el mundo, y la dama había logrado hacerle ver que tenía muchos por quienes luchar. Estaba siendo ingrato al quejarse de estar abandonado en el mundo cuando tenía el cariño y amor de sus cercanos. Ella le había hecho ver eso poco antes de rescatar a Impa... Eso ya parecía que había sucedido hace tanto. No comprendía cómo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No podía quitar de su mente el rostro de ella. Sentía que la conocía desde hace tanto, de toda la vida. Un calor extraño lo invadió, y un hormigueo incómodo y repentino fue creciendo dentro de su estómago. No entendía qué sucedía.

— Si. En nuestro caso, por quienes amamos. En especial por tu Princesa. — dijo malicioso el espíritu haciendo énfasis en "Tu Princesa". La mente de Link no había no procesado esas palabras cuando su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y un escalofrío acompañado de un terrible calor.

— ¿Mi qué?—

—Sí, sí, hazte el idiota. ¿De quién más voy a estar hablando? De la que tienes en la mente en este momento y te causa terribles sensaciones. No entiendes cómo es que sientes esto en tan poco tiempo, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Tu alma reconocerá muchísimas reencarnaciones de vidas pasadas, y obviamente, reconoces el alma de quien te ha acompañado en este designio desde que nuestra esencia como paladines existe. Cada vez que ha habido un héroe, ha habido una Princesa del Destino que los une un estrecho lazo no sólo de compañerismo como tú pensabas... — explicó con un tono burlesco fingiendo seriedad, sólo deseando hacer sufrir a su pupilo.

Tales palabras cayeron sobre Link como un balde de agua helada. Todo se iluminó en su mente... Sin embargo su lado racional no quería aceptarlo. Un "No" hacía eco en su cabeza. Cuando su propia razón lo traicionaba recordando la primera vez que la vio. Ese momento en la que sintió como si fuera un momento que había presenciado más de una vez. Era el privilegio de tener almas enlazadas, poder enamorarse en cada vida como si fuera la primera vez. El corazón de Link latía desembocado.

— Yo no siento nada por ella. — negó Link tratando de sonar firme, pero su afirmación sonaba a una duda existencial más que una aseveración.

— ¿No? Pues pareces agitado cada vez que la nombro. Jamás sentiste nada como esto, nada como lo que sentiste cuando la viste por primera vez. Te dolió haberla hecho llorar y sufrir cuando hablaste de su madre. Sentiste un remordimiento que te devoraba por dentro. Tienes el temor de no ser suficiente para apoyarla. Le juraste siempre luchar por ella, luchar a su lado hombro a hombro. Cuando casi la hiere ese Stalfo gigante en la aldea no meditaste, la quitaste de su paso y te interpusiste sin dudarlo. Y lo más importante... Cuando estabas herido, no querías cazar porque te sintieras inútil, sino que lo hacías para llamar su atención, te intrigaba verla tan desesperada y preocupada por ti, y te fascinaba la sensación de ser el centro de su mundo, y sin mencionar que quién sabe qué habría pasado si su hermana no hubiera intervenido cuando sus labios se aproximaban... Cuando sentiste que tu vida se estaba extinguiendo en el espejismo de Khyo en el bosque, lo último que hiciste al igual que ella fue correr para tomar los brazos del otro. ¿A quién engañas? — No se necesitó más para causar una tribulación dentro de Link ante esas palabras tan explícitas de su maestro. Quedó con la boca abierta sin poder dar contestación, mientras su corazón amenazaba salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, martillando sus costillas y zumbando en sus oídos al unísono de sus pulsaciones en su cuello.

No comprendía qué sucedía. Una parte racional de su mente no quería enfrentarlo, no quería darle un término a la opresión de su pecho y a las mariposas en su estómago. Pero llamó su atención que el Héroe del Crepúsculo se puso de pie enérgico, y acarició rudamente los cabellos de Link como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Pensando que su alumno ya asimilaría lo que su corazón estaba experimentado.

—Piénsalo... Por ahora, ya es momento que regreses a tu cuerpo. No sé por qué, pero el tiempo aquí ya no es igual allá. Antes horas en este mundo eran segundos en el tuyo. Ahora debes volver y continuar con tu misión. Nunca lo olvides, jamás te rindas, ¿sí? — Las palabras de su maestro fueron difuminándose en su mente, su visión se volvió borrosa mientras una vez más, su cuerpo era invadido por una pesadez extrema, arrastrándolo al suelo mientras sus ojos enfocaban la entusiasta sonrisa de su maestro mientras su visión se volvía cada vez más opaca y borrosa.

El vacío era lo que sus sentidos lograban percibir, mientras una imponente quietud se impuso sobre su alma y espíritu.

* * *

—Link...— Esa voz, una voz que desde niño había oído y sus oídos se levantaban al reconocerla. No sentía su cuerpo ni ninguna de sus extremidades. Estaba ahí, tendido en el suelo. Su cuerpo entumecido no reaccionaba a las directrices de su mente.

El llamado se repitió de nuevo, con más urgencia. Poco a poco el cuerpo del joven héroe fue moviéndose lerdamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cegándose de inmediato con el brillo del cielo, respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose, hasta detallar qué frente a él, sentado a su lado estaba Saria, despertándolo con cuidado de regreso al mundo real. Lo primero que vio el paladín fueron los ojos de zafiros de su querida hermana. A su alrededor estaba Zelda, Zylia, Aedan e Impa, con gestos ligeramente consternados...

Link parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de regresar completamente al mundo físico. Y quedó perplejo al ver una entidad extra, acompañando a sus compañeros. Junto a los demás estaba Navi, la gran hada miraba a Link con atención, y un gesto calmado y serio. Para la impresión de Link, los árboles que lo rodeaban seguían marchitándose.

— Por fin has regresado, Link...— dijo con un tono apenado, ligeramente tenso la hada, mientras infinidad de pequeñas ninfas los rodeaban a todos, de diferentes colores y destellando con fuerza, revoloteando.

—Saria... — dijo Link con una voz ronca y estrechando desesperado a su hermana en brazos. La pequeña kokiri se sorprendió, pero poco a poco estrechó el abrazo con la misma ternura y urgencia. El silencio inundó el ambiente de forma abrumadora, sólo llenado por el revoloteo de las hadas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? — preguntó finalmente Link, interpretando la mirada tensa y penetrante de todos a su alrededor... Pero notó extrañamente, que tanto Aedan como Impa tenían sus semblantes especialmente sombríos. Zelda se hincó a un lado de Link tomándole un hombro con cuidado.

— Mucho tiempo... Más del normal. Fue un efecto colateral al exponernos al poder de Khyo. Aunque tu fragmento ha demostrado poder repeler ese poder abominable. — dijo en un tono directo y suave Zelda, notablemente preocupada y perturbada, mirando claramente como bajo del guantelete de Link brillaba con intensidad su pieza de la Trifuerza. El joven héroe se heló al ver a los ojos a la Princesa, tragando grueso y no pudiendo evitar detallarla rápidamente, causando una aceleración en sus latidos como siempre le sucedía al tenerla cerca.

— Quiero agradecerles en nombre de todas las guardianas de los bosques por haber detenido a Tarak y habernos liberado de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, temo decir que el maleficio que Khyo conjuró contra el bosque es irreversible. En poco tiempo, si todo continúa así, los bosques sagrados se marchitarán y... — Navi no pudo terminar, bajando su semblante apenada y el destello de su cuerpo bajó en fulgor, mostrando su pena. Tal silencio dejó expectante a Link.

No entendía por qué, pero un doloroso vacío comenzó a crecer en su pecho con cada palabra que oía, sentía como si la respuesta sería demasiado dolorosa como para ser oída.

— Toda la vegetación en Hyrule morirá si su fuente espiritual, este bosque sagrado, se marchita... La vida como la conocemos irá extinguiéndose. — terminó Zeda, turbada pero directa al expresar lo que la hada no pudo. Mientras hablaban, más y más hojas caían de los milenarios árboles que le rodeaban.

— Este es el Génesis de la Extinción del que Khyo tanto habló. — dijo con un tono ahogado Saria, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Link. —Ya todo tiene sentido para mí... Soy la Sabia del Bosque, descendiente de la líder de los Kokiris en la Era del Tiempo, y por eso, es mi responsabilidad lo que sucede ahora. Khyo hará esto con cada esencia natural, la pudrirá por dentro hasta destruirla y perturbar el equilibrio de los seis elementos que componen nuestro mundo, y el resultado será catastrófico. Él está saliendo vencedor en esta guerra... — La voz de Saria dictaba la crítica situación en la que todo se encontraba el mundo.

— Pero no nos rendiremos, tenemos que seguir luchando. ¡Miren! ¡Miren cómo estamos! ¡Aquí desolados y sin fuerzas, esto es lo que quiere Khyo, el muy maldito estará riéndose en dónde demonios esté! Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... Sé que estamos mal, pero le estamos dando el placer a ese demonio de vernos débiles y no hay nada que lo fortalezca más que eso. — dijo vibrante y autoritaria Zylia, rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de los presentes. Una vez guardó silencio, sus interlocutores se mantuvieron pensativos, dándose cuenta que tenía razón la joven Princesa. Zelda y Link naturalmente se miraron uno al otro a los ojos.

—No es tan sencillo... No nos servirá de nada luchar si alguna de las fuentes espirituales sagradas es destruida, las fuentes de vida. Una de ella es estos bosques, si mueren, morimos con ellos. —aclaró Saria, con su voz dolida y llorosa, pero manteniendo compostura y con una mirada serena y madura no raro en ella, pero si distinto...

— ¿Hay alguna solución? Debemos continuar el viaje, el Sabio Rauru nos dijo que debemos ir a la Montaña de la Muerte con los Gorons, a los Dominios Zoras y al Desierto Gerudo para poder fortalecer la Espada Maestra y hacerle frente a Khyo. Aaron nos pisa los talones, son viajes largos además, nos tomará meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida al Bosque? —preguntó alterado Link alzando la voz con un tono desesperado, no pudiendo controlarse.

—Si hay una solución... Nos quedaremos luchando todo lo posible contra la maldición, conteniendo el hechizo para conservar con vida las arboledas sagradas. El Sabio de la Luz permanece en el templo de su elemento, conservando el equilibrio lumínico que se fragmentó cuando Khyo entró a este espacio y tiempo. Para nuestra fortuna, Khyo no logró alterar el equilibrio de la fuente espiritual de las sombras, el purgatorio, gracias a que purificaron el templo casi inmediatamente. Eso nos da más posibilidades de contener el Génesis de la Extinción, además, la sabia de la sombras podrá darles todo su apoyo en el periplo, algo que lamentablemente el sabio de la luz no puede aliarse con ustedes en el mundo físico. Oremos a las Diosas que los demás sabios si puedan agregarse al periplo, en la unión está la fuerza. — Al oír a Navi, Impa no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar la tragedia de su clan durante su posesión por Khyo... El olor a sangre volvió a invadir sus fosas nasales.

— ¡Nosotras como guardianas del Bosque mantendremos el equilibrio el suficiente tiempo para que completen su misión...! No arreglaremos nada, pero contendremos los síntomas mientras ustedes erradican la verdadera enfermedad, Khyo. Por el momento, les recomiendo partir hacia la siguiente tribu principal, hacia los Gorons. — exclamó Proxi interviniendo y sobresaliendo del resto de ninfas al ser ligeramente más grande y de destello más intenso. Y claro, mucho más inquieta que sus semejantes.

Con tales palabras, Link miró a sus compañeros de viaje, levantándose aún débil y aturdido, pero firme. Tomó de la mano a Saria con fuerza.

— Entonces partamos. Khyo ha ganado muchas batallas pero la guerra no acaba, y sólo acabará cuando él sea eliminado. Lo juro, a ustedes y a las Diosas, que lucharé por salvar todo lo que conocemos. Y si los tengo de mi lado no saben cuanta fuerza y voluntad me da a cumplir mi destino. — Con nuevas fuerzas y una determinación de acero, el joven héroe se dispuso a reiniciar su misión. Todos los presentes asintieron enérgicos. Link les sonrió de medio lado, y miró a Saria con cariño. — Cumpliremos esta misión juntos, como siempre. — dictaminó Link alegre y firme a Saria, sonriéndole... Sin embargo, la pequeña kokiri no correspondió a ese gesto, sino que su rostro expresó tristeza y melancolía. Link no había comprendido la situación. La sonrisa del joven héroe fue marchitándose tal como los árboles que le rodeaban, expectante a una noticia que lo devastaría.

Los demás se miraron nerviosos, no sabiendo quien se atrevería a explicar. Finalmente, Aedan se sacrificó, además de estar destrozado por lo que había sucedido con Impa... Estaba demacrado y deprimido por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Link.

—Ella no nos acompañará...— murmuró el arquero bajando el semblante y hablando con todo el pesar y dolor del mundo. Link deseó no haber oído tales vocablos, anheló que todo hubiera sido una mala jugada de su mente. Giró frenético hacia Aedan, con los ojos abiertos al extremo y sus labios medio abiertos, sólo para ser respondido con la mirada seca y sombría de su padre adoptivo. Sus ojos fueron hacia Zelda, quien le correspondió con una mirada compasiva, empática, pero triste. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Saria no pudiendo procesarlo.

— Pe-pero... ¿Por qué? — dijo con voz ronca y dolida el rubio. Había sufrido todo ese tiempo lejos de su hermana, y ahora, no podría tenerla a su lado en el momento más difícil de su vida. Navi miraba con especial turbación al ver al héroe en ese estado.

— Óyeme... Estaré bien ¿Si? Tú tienes un destino que cumplir, y yo el mío. Nos unieron los lazos de nuestros designios. Debo permanecer en el bosque, orar para contrarrestar la maldición que Khyo nos puso. ¿Lo ves? Siempre te dije que tenías un destino superior en tu futuro... Y mira, eres la reencarnación del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos que se sacrificó por el pueblo de la Diosa Hylia, y sé, tengo la fe, de que serás el mejor paladín de todos los tiempos. Sé que prometiste siempre estar conmigo y que buscaríamos a mis padres, pero nací por la esencia de este bosque, que ahora está muriendo. No puedo permitirlo, tú, Aedan, y los aldeanos del bosque siempre serán mi familia, pero ahora las hadas también son parte de mí, y es mi deber protegerlas. Ve, y sé el héroe legendario que estás encaminado a ser. Yo siempre estaré apoyándote y cuidándote. — dijo con voz calmada y dulce Saria, abrazando en su pecho a Link que ahora estaba de rodillas ante ella.

— No quiero dejarte... No quiero despedirme. — balbuceó el joven, no queriendo aceptar la realidad. Saria acariciaba los cabellos del joven con ternura, era como una madre con su niño. Y ahora, una vez que Saria había recobrado pequeños vestigios de sus recuerdos, sabía que en sus vidas pasadas no sólo había tenido el privilegio de tener en sus brazos al pequeño que se convertiría en el salvador del mundo, sino que en una de sus primeras vidas, en la Era del Héroe del Tiempo, había cuidado con esmero al jovencito que se convertiría en el mayor héroe de todos. Y ese cariño que sentía de antaño, lo sentía con la misma intensidad en su vida actual.

—No es un adiós... Es un hasta pronto. — susurró Saria al oído de Link, mientras una incontenible lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Inmediatamente, en un silencio taciturno y adolorido, Aedan se acercó, hincándose y abrazando con fuerza a sus hijos, abrazándolos con fuerza como sosteniéndose a lo único que lo mantenía con vida...

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles ahí, no queriendo moverse, no queriendo separarse bajo ningún concepto o circunstancias, arropados en una agradable sensación de unión, que muy pronto se desintegraría. El silencio los arropó, mientras eran el objetivo de miradas tristes al contemplar esa escena. En especial, Zelda, Impa y Zylia les carcomía el alma ver la separación indeseada en medio de una guerra sin cuartel...

* * *

Un Decim caminaba a paso firme por un pasillo de piedra lustrada en el interior de una cueva. El lugar era digno de la realiza pese a lo rudimentaria que era, antorchas iluminando el ambiente, armas enmarcadas, obras de artes en tapiz.

El sirviente del Clan Lance caminaba a un ritmo militar dirigiéndose a su destino, los aposentos del líder de ese grupo de psicópatas, Kaleth Lance.

Vestido con una gabardina blanca a los pies, su máscara cubriendo su rostro y una capucha cubriendo gran parte de su semblante, el Decim llegó a la entrada, un inmenso umbral de dos puertas de tres metros de alto, hecho de plata y oro refinado con grabados en Hylian antiguo con los nombres de cada líder del clan desde los inicios de los tiempos. Y bajo "Kaleth Daidanon Lance" estaba grabado el nombre "Link Daidanon Lance"...

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato ante el sirviente, mostrando el interior lleno de vapor de agua hirviendo saliendo y flotando. Y el aposento era un magistral cuarto amplio y enorme de techo de cuarzo brillante y lustrado, paredes de piedras pulidas, y piso de granito negro como espejo. A los alrededores había un par decenas mujeres semidesnudas vestidas únicamente por lencerías traslúcida que no cumplían su función de cubrir sus cuerpos. Las mujeres eran bellas, jóvenes y de figura apetecible, de cabellos rubios pálidos todas, y ojos de color verde de diferentes tonalidades cada una, preparando todas un buffet para su amo. Pero algo notable es que tenían grilletes en sus pies, manos y cuello. Trabajaban apresuradas, y en silencio.

Y al fondo estaba la fuente del vapor y calor, un baño de sauna, una inmensa tina natural de piedra burbujeando. Y en medio de esa tina estaba metido un hombre de aspecto temible, feroz y tétrico, con sus brazos por fuera de la tina tendidos flojamente en las orillas del baño, con su cabeza extendida hacia atrás y ojos cerrados en calma. El agua cubría hasta la mitad de su pectoral, mostrando una musculatura extrema. A los lados del hombre, acurrucadas desnudas y también metidas en el agua caliente, había cuatro damiselas con grilletes en los cuellos, dos a cada lado de él.

El imponente individuo en el agua era un hombre rubio pálido, bastante largo llegando bajo a sus hombros estando húmedos sus cabellos, su mandíbula era cuadrada, y su semblante aunque apuesto era marcado por la frialdad y el desdén. Kaleth Lance permanecía quieto y taciturno. Pese a tener una edad de setenta años, el físico del guerrero era prácticamente igual de jovial y fuerte que los más jóvenes del clan.

— Mi Lord Lance. — dijo con firmeza el Decim arrodillándose con la frente contra el piso ante el baño termal donde estaba su líder. El hombre en el agua abrió sus ojos, témpanos de esmeralda oscura, con un enfoque grotesco y violento, prepotente y orgulloso. Kaleth alzó su mirada, viendo a su súbdito arrodillado con respeto.

— Habla. — La voz de él era áspera, gruesa y escalofriante. Mientras decía esas palabras Kaleth fue saliendo del baño termal desnudo, seguido de las damiselas que también salieron mientras el súbdito seguía con la frente en el suelo. Las mujeres del harem tomaron las prendas finas, vistiendo las cuatro a la vez a Kaleth quien permitía ser atendido. El físico del hombre era extraordinariamente gruesa y musculosa, y era bastante alto, casi los dos metros de estatura. Pero lo más impactante era su espalda, con infinidad de tatuajes a lo largo y ancho con caracteres Hylians, cubría toda su fibrosa y amplia espalda. Tenía los nombres de las personas que había asesinado en toda su vida...

— Los avances han ido como usted ordenó Lord, los Decims están buscando la información y rastreando los objetivos que solicitó. — expresó el súbdito enmascarado sin moverse de su posición de idolatría.

— ¿Y qué hay del... Warren que obstaculizaba nuestro camino? Aaron se llamaba, ¿no?—preguntó con su tono déspota y engreído Kaleth, mientras las mujeres cubrían su desnudez con una larga túnica gruesa de color negra que llegaba a sus pies, cubriendo los nombres escritos en rojo de las víctimas de él, le ajustaron en su cintura un cinturón, en su cuello colocaron un collar de oro puro, y en todos sus dedos anillos con gemas incrustadas de todos los colores imaginables. Habló dándole la espalda a su informante, mirando lascivo a las damiselas desnudas.

— Aaron Warren, sí, mi Lord... Es a ello a lo que se debe mi audiencia. — El Decim tragó grueso no queriendo imaginar la reacción de su desequilibrado y peligroso. Se dignó a hablar. —Aaron Warren dirige un movimiento invasivo a todo Hyrule, asesinó a los dos guerreros de nuestro clan que estaban en la misión de ejecutarlo. — Kaleth se frenó en seco... Tensando su espalda al oír que Aaron planeaba dominar lo que el Lance creía que le pertenecía. Una lucha de dos ambiciosos enfermos.

Para la sorpresa del soldado que informaba a su amo, este no reaccionó de la manera excéntrica y errática con el que solía actuar. Inevitablemente suspiró aliviado al haber salido vivo después de dar tales noticias.

— Entonces Aaron y su clan me han declarado la guerra... No importa realmente, sólo tráiganme al hijo de Alexia a mis pies. — espetó el hombre sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

—Pero mi Lord tenemos priorida... —

—No me interesa. Tráiganlo ante mí. — repitió más severo el hombre, saliendo de la oscuridad en la que era vestido por sus sirvientas. Era un individuo inmenso, imponente y feroz, su mirada era violenta, brutal y agresiva, imponentes esmeraldas oscuras y consumidas en la arrogancia. Su rostro era similar al de los del clan... Rostros cuadrados y apuestos, similares físicamente a Link. Secó su largo cabello, mientras una de sus sirvientas lo ataba a una cola alta y ajustada soltándose un mechón en su frente. Su semblante era de un hombre mayor, experimentado, pero a leguas se notaba su malicia, cizaña y crueldad.

— ¿Y qué haremos con Warren?

— Tráiganme su cabeza empalada en una espada. — murmuró Kaleth, sonriendo de medio lado mientras se volvía a meter a la oscuridad de su aposento...

* * *

Comentarios Finales:

Y bien, el cap de la semana ^^ Se los dejo rapidito.

Les dejo una gran disculpa por mi ausencia esta semana pasada, tuve contratiempos y situaciones de índole personal que mconsumió, sin contar una leve falta de inspiración, y problemas de luz e internet. Debido a mis ocupaciones cotidianas quiero avisarles que tomaré una medida para mi comodidad, cada diez capítulos que publique, me tomaré una semana libre, sólo si la necesito. Si estoy libre y sin contratiempos, público normal. Ósea, para ilustrarlo, cuando llegue al cap 30 tal vez me tomé una semana libre, o quizás no, ya dependerá de las circunstancias en el momento. Pero como siempre, publicaré puntual cada semana.

Muchísimas gracias por lo comentarios, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Denme su opinión de este cap :'D disfruto de leerlos. Gracias por tanto ^^

Y bien, nos vemos la próxima semana sin falta... Ya por fin Link está comprendiendo sus sentimientos :3 Y ya veremos cómo acabará todo lo sé Impa y Aedan... Y creamen que llore escribiendo la despedida de Saria :'l

Buenoo. Nos vemos queridos míos, la próxima semana :) Adiós.


	21. Caza

**Comentarios Iniciales:**

Muy buenas estimados lectores ^^ Como siempre, su cap de la semana:

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI: Caza**

Y un silbido se oyó cuando un proyectil cortó el aire en su trayectoria, una flecha perforó en seco y perfecto en una diana en tronco tallado en la madera. La punta se clavó casi justo en el medio. Era un amanecer teñido de azul, pese a las oscuras nubes que rondaban por el cielo. La luna ya se ocultaba ante los primeros rayos del sol.

A unos metros del árbol, estaba la Princesa de Hyrule y encarnación de Hylia, bajando el arco después de haber disparado la flecha, poniendo un gesto agrio al ver que aún no acertaba en el centro del centro de la diana.

—Soy un fiasco...—murmuró la Princesa, frustrada por no poder sacar a flote las habilidades que ella sabía que tenía, los conocimientos de sus vidas pasadas, damas maestras en el arte de la arquería, y ella aún no lograba dominar. Con desgano suspiró.

—Vamos, no digas eso. Lleva tiempo aprenderlo, años para la mayoría, y en menos de un mes ya lo tienes casi controlado. No te presiones así—respondió Link tras ella, sentado en un tronco tranquilo , observándola con detenimiento en su sección de entrenamiento de arquería. Estaban en un pequeño claro en un bosquesillo entre las praderas de Hyrule. Llevaban dos semanas desde que habían salido de los Bosques Sagrados, de vuelta en la reanudación de su periplo. Los Héroes de Hyrule seguían recorriendo el terreno virgen de las llanuras con destino al noroeste del Reino, directo al pico más alta de todo el Reino, la Montaña de la muerte.

—Sin presión no lo daré todo, no estaré lista—

—No, una cosa es exigirte, otra es que te presiones. Por favor, descansa, sólo estás dañándote así—contestó Link rápidamente, con un ligero tono suplicante en su voz. Había pasado bastante tiempo entre ellos, e inevitablemente la confianza había crecido en poco tiempo. Y desde ya varios días antes, Link tenía la misma preocupación por quien podía llamar su amiga. Pero no podía evitar sentir una incomodidad al titularla de esa forma...

—Sólo si tú aceptas descansar. Llevas tres días sin dormir... Debes reposar—declaró Zelda girando levemente y mirando con seriedad al rubio, pero sus ojos brillaban con algo de reproche, pero en especial de una gran preocupación. Link se sintió nervioso al ver esa mirada tan intensa y triste, esa expresión apagada de su hermoso rostro y su tono bajo y también suplicante. El corazón del joven Héroe comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—Está bien...—dijo ligeramente resignado Link, desviando la mirada con un rubor tenue que disimulaba usando el flequillo de su cabello al bajar el semblante, tratando de disimular los síntomas. Y tenía que admitir que se sentía extremadamente agotado, con una ansiedad que azotaba su pecho, y una intranquilidad que no lo dejaba respirar normal.

—Y comerás bien, llevas días saltándote las comidas—ordenó Zelda con un tono autoritario, aprovechando la carta blanca que le dio Link al aceptar su demanda anterior. Link abrió los ojos sorprendidos, mirándola directamente a los ojos y encontrarse con un gesto firme y determinado no aceptando ni la más mínima objeción a su imposición. Estaba deprimido, sin deseos de nada, y sabía que la única razón por la que continuaba era gracias a ella.

—Lo haré... —respondió una vez más el rubio, con el mismo tono apagado y taciturno, sin ánimos realmente. Descorazonado y marchito. El rostro de Zelda se ablandó con la inmensa preocupación, y dando pasos lentos se le acercó a su compañero, sentándose a un lado de él en el tronco, totalmente solos. Inevitablemente un torrente cálido envolvió a la dama y una timidez palpable la invadió al colocarse junto a él. No entendía que pasaba, pero no comprendía la inamovible convicción que tenía de ayudarlo, hacer lo que fuera por él.

Al joven se le tensó la espalda al verla posicionarse a un lado de su persona.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó ella con un tono amable y bajo, apacible a los oídos de él, con sincera empatía y preocupación. Link tragó grueso en silencio, suspirando largo y sin fuerzas, mirando de lado hacia un punto indeterminado entre los árboles tratando de responder.

—Bien, supongo—musitó el Hylian no teniendo el valor de mirar a la cara a su compañera... Sin embargo, casi le da un ataque al sentir el contacto de los suaves dedos de ella en su mentón, levantándolo levemente, y haciéndolo mirar a sus ojos. Una vez más, intercambiaron y correspondieron miradas en una avalancha de sensaciones.

—Sé que la extrañas—Le susurró con cariño la Princesa, sabiendo perfectamente el sentir de Link... La despedida tan dolorosa que había dado a Saria. Las últimas dos semanas había estado decaído, melancólico y distanciado.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Apenas aceptaba mi destino... No, ni siquiera aún acepto a lo que estoy destinado... Y para colmo no puedo alejarla de esta guerra. Si le ocurre algo...—Se desahogó Link, consternado, bajando el semblante una vez más. Su mente seguía culpándose de lo que había sucedido hace ya casi un mes, cuando Tarak, el títere de Khyo, había poseído violentamente el cuerpo de la Sabia del bosque haciéndola pasar una verdadera agonía.

—Ella está a salvo. Comprendo como te sientes... Zylia, siempre me he prometido cuidarla, y tampoco puedo alejarla de este periplo, porque también es su destino. Tal como es el destino de tu hermana cumplir como Sabia del Bosque. No podemos culparnos por lo que sus senderos le han dictado, porque ellas eligieron luchar por traer paz. La volverás a ver pronto, y la tendrás a tu lado como siempre una vez todo esto acabe—reconfortó Zelda con sus palabras de comprensión y consuelo, dando nuevos ánimos al Héroe de Hyrule. Se daban cuenta que en múltiples ocasiones ambos habían tropezado en su voluntad, y ahí había estado el otro, para tenderle una mano y reanimarlo. Se apoyaban mutuamente, desde el primer momento en el que se aliaron.

Link tenían una sensación de vacío sin Saria a su lado, pero más que todo era una sensación de responsabilidad y culpa que lo torturaba y carcomía sin piedad o tregua al imaginarse si quiera los peligros que todos enfrentarían cuando la guerra se intensificara...

Pero las palabras de Zelda eran un bálsamo que lo ayudaban a ponerse de nuevo de pie, y comprender que al igual que él, que tenía un destino decisivo por delante, su hermana también lo tenía y su responsabilidad era apoyarlo, tal como lo había apoyado desde vidas pasadas y los orígenes del tiempo y espacio en el nacimiento de las leyendas.

—Gracias...—dijo Link sonriendo a medias con sinceridad, y un brillo distinto en sus ojos, con fuerzas renovadas... Pero su semblante volvió a ponerse férreo, distraído y taciturno mirando a la distancia.

—¿No es lo único que te preocupa verdad?—preguntó Zelda, una pregunta de la cual ya sabía respuesta, pero que aun así quería oírla de él. Ya que sabía que algo más lo perturbaba, mas no el qué.

—Es Aedan... Estas últimas dos semanas ha estado seco, cortante y distante. Bueno, más de lo normal. Seguro también se siente dolido por separarse de Saria. Pero no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo más dentro de todo—explicó Link muy claramente su sentir, mirando a Zelda de soslayo y con intensidad abriendo su sentir hacia su compañera. Pero la preocupación de Link dejó pálida a la Princesa, y nerviosa, e inevitablemente una gota de sudor fría corrió por una de sus pálidas sienes ante el frenesí de pensamientos que azotaba su mente... Recordando lo acontecido esa noche en los bosques, cuando escuchó la declaración que jamás se hubiera imaginado en su vida oírla de su nana. Realmente Zelda seguía impactada, y con una sensación de ansiedad, al no haber podido en esas dos semanas ni siquiera un instante estar a solas con Impa para encararla. Solo se acercaba al campamento para comer y se iba al igual que Aedan, ambos a direcciones opuestas. Y cuando estaban marchando por las praderas destino a la morada de los Gorons, uno iba llevando la delantera del grupo, y uno estaba hasta atrás. Pero ni el pasar de ese tiempo había bajado la tensión áspera y dolorosa que había, no había menguado ni un poco, sino al contrario, se había multiplicado a un ritmo alarmante donde la indiferencia y la distancia entre Aedan e Impa sólo los estaba lastimando más y más.

Zelda ya estaba desesperada y harta, decidida a actuar en la situación, incómoda de ser impotente y no por no querer intervenir y ayudar, sino que Impa no se lo permitía. La Sheikah quizá le rehuía para disimular el aura tan demacrada y depresiva que tenía su semblante.

—Link... Sé que esta pregunta es extraña pero necesito saber. ¿Aedan tiene familia, además de ti y Saria, tuvo alguna otra relación?—preguntó Zelda seria, tratando de indagar en el tema e intentar de tener un panorama más amplio de la compleja y difícil situación que tenía ante sí, tratar de ayudar a su nana. Más de una vez había estado tentada a revelarle a Link todo lo que había visto y oído en los bosques, pero lo que hubiera sucedido entre Aedan e Impa en un pasado era un secreto que no le pertenecía, y mucho menos le correspondía revelarlo. Así que había decidido por lógica mantenerlo en total discreción. Deseaba saber si había algo que Link supiera que pudiera darle más detalles de las circunstancias tan desconcertantes en la que se desenvolvía todo lo sucedido.

—Nunca lo ha mencionado. Es algo que siempre me ha molestado... Oculta cosas, tal como me ocultó que él y mi padre fueron alumnos de Aaron. Con eso ya nada me sorprendería de él.—dijo irritado Link frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

—Entiendo—respondió rápidamente Zelda ligeramente desilusionada, pero disimulando por obviedad.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Link inmediatamente mirando a Zelda con ligera extrañeza. Zelda sintió un frío en su pecho ante la pregunta... No sabía que responder, pero debía hacerlo.

—Sabes que ambos están en una situación compleja. Solo deseo sinceramente buscar la forma de ayudarlos. Eran aliados y amigos, camaradas de confianza, y temo que ahora no están haciendo nada por arreglar esto—contestó la regente, diciendo una verdad a medias, pero verdad a final de cuentas. Solo omitió el detalle que la tenía tan perturbada, pero por discreción y prudencia había decidido guardarse ese saber, al menos hasta poder al fin encarar a Impa y conseguir respuestas, aunque claro, jamás tachándola de algo que no era, sino buscando la forma de ayudarla. Sufría, y Zelda deseaba aliviar tal dolor. Aunque inevitablemente sintió cierta culpa al no ser completamente sincera con sus palabras.

—Tienes razón—respondió el rubio meditando en esas palabras, y pensando que la Princesa tenía razón. Y también sintió cierto remordimiento al no haber tratado de ayudar a su padre adoptivo en esa situación, al contrario, había sido indiferente en esa situación.

—Creo que lo mejor es regresar con el resto—anunció Zelda levantándose y observando el sol, viendo que ya era momento de comer. En poco tiempo ya se había adaptado a la vida viajera. Se había dado cuenta que todo ese periplo era cumplimiento de su pequeña fantasía de niña, ir al horizonte, perderse en los confines del mundo, y conocer el Reino que todos los ministros pretendían que gobernara sin haber dado ni un paso fuera de esa prisión de mármol y oro llamado Castillo de Hyrule.

La joven aristócrata tomó su arco y flechas personales, uno largo y de madera blanca que había hecho con ayuda de Link cuando apenas salieron del Bosque, para continuar su entrenamiento. Link la miró con un gesto neutro, sonrió de medio lado y asintió, una sonrisa que impactó de sobremanera a la dama, y sonrosada contempló esa intensa y penetrante mirada de él...

Poniéndose de pie, ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el pequeño campamento que tenían a las orillas de la llanura.

* * *

Alrededor de una pequeña fogata, los Héroes de Hyrule comían un humilde almuerzo recuperando energías y descansando. Link, Zylia y Zelda se encontraban rodeando el fuego. Estaba todos en la llanura, sentados al límite de un bosquechuelo, junto a un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte plano de las praderas.

En cambio, Aedan estaba sentado en el árbol, en una rama a metros de alto, distanciado del resto. Por el contrario Impa estaba sentada en las raíces de otro árbol, al otro lado y alejada a una significativa distancia de los jóvenes. El ambiente eran tenso y silencioso, pero al menos lo suficientemente tranquilo como para comer y descansar en paz.

—¡POR LAS DIOSAS ESTO ESTÁ EXQUISITO!—gritó Zylia con la boca llena y chillando complacida comiendo, o más bien devorando, una brocheta de carne que había cocinado en el fuego. Todos comían en varillas carne empalada. Zylia acaba su décima segunda brocheta desesperada y con gula, hablando con boca llena y agitada por el delicioso sabor del manjar que se comía...

—No hables con la boca llena—reprendió Zelda incómoda mirando con desaprobación a Zylia por su falta de ética y educación, aunque no podía negar que lo que comían no era delicioso, sino lo que le sigue.

—¡Déjame quieta! ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que como sin corsé y me cabe cuanto quiera comer! ¿¡O me dirás qué esto no está rico!?—reclamó Zylia llorando del éxtasis del sabor, no podía entenderlo... Era otro nivel, jamás ni los mejores chef del castillo, que eran lo mejor de lo mejor en el mundo gastronómico de Hyrule podían elaborar un platillo con tal sabor y jugosidad en la carne.

—Sé que lo está... Demasiado. Es jugosa, se deshace en la boca y está término medio. Nunca probé algo así, se me asemeja al conejo pero es más... Intensa. ¿Qué carne es Link?—preguntó Zelda impresionada, analizando el sabor que hacia sinfonía en su paladar. Al acabar de hablar volvió a tomar su brocheta y dar una ligera mordida con su usual elegancia y delicadeza, muy en contraste con Zylia que tragaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡MUEEEROOO! ¡Y REENCARNARÉ PARA COMER ESTO HASTA ESTALLAAAR!—gritó desquiciada Zylia, cómicamente levantándose y siguiendo en su labor de saborear tal carne...

—¿Ah? ¿Esto? Es rata silvestre de pradera—dijo Link como si nada mordiendo su porción con algo de pereza...

La cara de Zelda y Zylia era digna de enmarcar, quedando boquiabiertas y consternadas, para luego escupir desesperadas la carne que aún masticaban. La Princesa menor comenzó desesperada a enjuagarse la boca con agua y escupiéndolo de forma divertida.

Impa y Aedan obviaban, o más bien ignoraban el escándalo, comiendo sin ningún interés.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Nos diste de comer rata?!—reclamó Zylia levantándose del cuello y tomando del cuello de la túnica a Link y zarandeándolo. El pobre rubio no parecía comprender, para él era normal, ese roedor era uno de los más cazados por su carne, que era deliciosa pese a que la mayoría no se atrevía a comerlas sólo por ser eso, ratas.

Sin embargo, saliendo de su asqueo, las orejas de Zelda se movieron al detectar un extraño sonido...

—Oigan... ¿Escuchan eso...?—preguntó la Princesa, mirando extrañada a su alrededor.

—¡Lo que escucharán será a este zopenco gritar como nena mientras lo mato!—exclamó Zylia enardecida zarandeándo con más fuerza y violencia a Link que intentaba zafarse de su agresora.

—No en serio... Algo se acerca...—dijo Aedan, interviniendo y mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor. Todos se levantaron y rápidamente y por instinto pusieron sus manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus armas para estar preparados.

Se oía un golpeteo... Una serie de golpeteos, muchos. Que se hacían más fuertes y vibrantes, intensos y rápidos. Inmediatamente el equipo hizo una formación, se pusieron en círculo cubriéndose todos la espalda uno al otro, alertas para defenderse y Aedan sobre el árbol para tener el panorama aéreo. El sospechoso ruido se hacía más brutal y violento... Eran como zancadas de... ¿Caballos?

—¡EPONA, AKARI, VUELVAN! ¡NO, RWYLL, KLOV!—Se escuchó a la distancia la exclamación desesperada de una joven chica, seguido del agresivo relinchar de cuatro caballos furiosos.

Los Héroes no tuvieron un tiempo de reacción tan veloz. Antes de que se dieran cuenta las violentas vibraciones tambalearon sus pies, y aterrados vieron como los árboles del bosquechuelo caían uno a uno al suelo, siendo derribados por la fuerza bruta de las fieras que se dirigían directo al quinteto...

—No me jo...—Aedan no pudo terminar ya que el árbol en el que estaba sentado se partió por el azote de dos de las bestias.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Impa mientras que con sus reflejos casi felinos giraba con elegancia y con cada brazo tomó a ambas Princesas por la cintura quitándolas del camino de los recién llegados.

Quedaron deslumbrados al ver que eran dos yeguas de preciosa apariencia, una era gris con crines negras, alta, fornida y de porte maduro y firme, de cascos anchos y cuello grueso, pelaje peinado y fino, poderosa y rápida con una larga cola azabache.

En cambio a un lateral de ella corría una yegua ligeramente más pequeña, joven pero más enérgica e inquieta, su pelaje era de un café rojizo deslumbrante brillando con la intensidad del sol, crines blancas largas tan pálidas como el pelaje sobre sus gruesos y musculosos cascos, de gran aplomo, pectorales amplios y de un porte y perfil cóncavo moviendo su cola blanca en las largas zancadas. Era preciosa y de aspecto casi celestial, criatura de pura sangre y vivaz e inteligente.

Ambas corceles corrían compitiendo con furor derribando todo a su paso. Por suerte, Impa hizo a un lado a sus casi hijas, sin embargo Link quedó en medio del camino de esas dos furiosas criaturas...

—¡Mierd...!—Con un último intento de salvar su integridad, Link saltó a un lateral tratando de quitarse del camino de las yeguas que corrían azotando lo que se encontrarán, descarriadas. Lo logró, pero para su desgracia, las riendas de la yegua de color café rojizo se enredó en su pie, halándolo por el suelo al violento paso de la bestia, siendo arrastrado por la pradera sin piedad.

—¡Maldita seaaa!—gritó Link desesperado mientras su cabeza y espalda rebotaba en el piso cómicamente.

—¡LIIINK!—gritaron Zelda y Zylia viendo espantadas como su compañero era arrastrado y gritaba a todo pulmón. Aedan se les acercó a las damas, aún consternado viendo pasmado como Link exclamaba sufriendo.

—¡A UN LADO! ¡CUIDADO!—chilló una vez detrás de los Guerreros, la misma que había llamado por nombre a los corceles desbocados. Zelda, Impa, Zylia y Aedan miraron aterrados a sus espaldas, otros dos caballos corrían directo a llevárselos por delante.

Uno era un caballo fornido y de hermosa apariencia, blanco como la nieve más limpia y pura, de miembros fibrosos y saludables, crines y pelajes perfectamente peinados, y a un lado de él corría otro caballo un poco más delgado y chico, notablemente menor pero también de contextura bien cuidada y enérgica, eléctrico y errático de pelaje rubio ligeramente oscuro y crines café. Ambas bestias corrieron tras de las yeguas, Epona y Akari. Los Héroe saltaron a un lateral cada uno esquivando a ambos corceles que al pasar con tanta velocidad alzaron los ropajes de los paladines. Y de nuevo oyeron los gritos de Link... Pero ahí no acabó todo, ya que se acercó una carreta corriendo como el viento, siendo tirada por otros dos corceles, y dentro de la humilde carreta estaba una joven de cabellos pelirrojos, desesperada al ver a sus caballos desbocados.

Los dos equinos que aún seguían atados a la carreta era un corcel negro, el más grande de todo, de porte intimidante y violento, agresivo y feroz, arrogante y autoritario, de crines negras y anatomía superiormente musculosa a sus semejantes. De mirada fiera y de físico imponente, casi espectral y demoníaco.

La que lo acompañaba en la labor de tirar la carreta un hermoso ejemplar, un caballo castaño oscuro como madera, y crines rubios extremadamente claros, perfectamente peinado y cuidado, de porte elegante y tranquilo.

Sin embargo estaba agitado ya que su compañero azabache intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de las riendas que lo ataban a la carreta.

Este corcel negro tiraba violento de los amarres, tratando de soltarse como sus otros compañeros, Klov y Rwyll. Y lo logró, con su fuerza bruta arrancó las riendas derribando y volteando la pequeña carreta.

—¡RAGNAK! Ay por las Dio... ¡APARTENSE!—exclamó al borde de la histeria la pobre jovencita pelirroja saltando a un lado fuera de la carreta que empezó a girar por el suelo con fuerza, alertando a los guerreros. Ragnak, el caballo de negro comenzó a correr impetuoso e imparable tras los demás corceles hacia las llanuras. El pobre y apacible caballo café que seguía atado a la carreta trastabilló. La carreta giraba estrepitosamente hacia Aedan, Impa, y Zelda.

La Princesa, Impa y Aedan lograron reaccionar haciéndose a un lado esquivando a duras penas la carreta, pero Zylia no tuvo la misma suerte... El vehículo de madera se llevó por delante a la pobre chica cayendo tendida con la carreta encima de ella.

—¡AAAH! ¡¿DIOSAS QUÉ HAGO PARA MERECER ESTO!?—Y como respuesta casi providencial, una de las ruedas de la carreta se desprendió cayéndole justo en la frente y dejándola noqueada.

—Ay Diosas... De verdad... ¡Lo lamento!—dijo pálida y temblorosa la joven que aparentemente era la dueña de los caballos atendiendo al pobre corcel manso que seguía amarrado a la carreta.

Rápidamente la chica sacó una navaja de su cinturón y aunque tenía un pulso de gelatina por los nervios cortó rápidamente las riendas del caballo liberándolo del calvario. Zelda corrió a ayudar a Zylia, y vió a la joven hacendada, era una chica de cabellos como cobre, de estatura media baja, su piel era clara y sus grandes ojos azulinos eran muy tenues, debía tener poco menos edad que Zelda, y vestía una camisa a cuadros rojo y blanco, un curioso sombrero de cuero y pantalones y botas de campo color negro y marrón. Era físicamente hermosa y atractiva, pero estaba pálida y avergonzada, y totalmente atareada y aterrada por todo el incidente que sus criaturas habían provocado.

—Por favor déjenme ayudarlos—dijo en shock la chica apresurándose a hincarse y ayudar a Zelda a levantar la carretera un poco y sacar a Zylia de ahí. Impa y Aedan también ayudaron, sin embargo miraban de forma extraña a la joven pelirroja...

—¡No Impa... No me pintarán como payaso para el maldito baile de cortejo... Me niego!—dijo Zylia más inconsciente que consciente mientras la sacaban de la carreta.

—¡AYUDAAA!—retumbó el grito de Link mientras a la lejanía veían como los cinco corceles desbocados corrían en círculo, y como en específico la que se llamaba Epona arrastraba sin piedad al pobre Héroe quien comía polvo... Literalmente.

Todos los Héroes reaccionaron alarmados, incluso Zylia que ya estaba más cuerda. Corrieron hacia donde los caballos saltaban y corrían dando exclamidos, relinchando contentos y altaneros girando en círculo y el cuerpo de Link siendo arrastrado frenéticamente.

—¡Ay! ¡Debemos ayudarlo y detener a los caballos antes que lo pisen! ¡Vamos Midas!—llamó la joven pelirroja a su caballo castaño, viendo los Guerreros ir por Link y ella no se quedó atrás. Midas corrió hacia su dueña y está se le trepó en el lomo con agilidad y dándole una palmada a su caballo este echó a correr como el viento pasando a los Héroes. Quedaron finalmente ante el espectáculo de los corceles girando desquiciados.

La joven jinete vió aterrada como Aedan había sacado su inmenso arco, puso la flecha y lo tensó apuntando aparentemente a Epona que se movía de aquí para allá... Con Link en sus patas.

—¡NO LA LASTIME!—gritó la chica al ver que Aedan apuntaba experimentado a su yegua.

—Shhh...—chitó el azabache disparando la flecha que pasó entre los caballos sin hacerles ni un rasguño ni lastimarlos, hasta llegar a Epona, sin embargo la punta de la flecha se terminó clavando en el suelo, cortando milimetricamente la rienda que arrastraba a Link, liberándolo.

El joven de verde hizo una acrobática voltereta con sus manos levantándose y saltando fuera del círculo de batalla que habían formado las bestias. Polvoriento y jadeante.

Pero para el terror de los guerreros los corceles se frenaron... Ragnak, Akari, Rwyll y Klov se giraron hacia Aedan, Impa, Zelda y Zylia, respectivamente cada uno miraron a cada Guerrero, respirando agitados y frenéticos.

Los Héroes se quedaron estáticos y expectantes. La pelirroja sobre su caballo vio pálida el comportamiento de sus corceles, que ya sabía lo que sucedería... No eran caballos comunes, sino muy inteligentes, más de lo que de por si eran los de su especie.

—Escuchen... Vayan retrocediendo MUY poco a po...—No pudo terminar sus palabras la joven, los cuatro dieron un poderoso relinchar y cada uno se fueron contra el Héroe que llamó su atención.

Akari azotó contra Impa alzándose en dos patas para golpear a la Sheikah, sin embargo la peliblanca se hizo a un lado con un movimiento elegante esquivando el brutal golpe. La yegua sopló con fuerza por la nariz seguido de un bramido, mirando de lado a la guerrera. Rápidamente volvió a correr hacia Impa, y ésta saltó acrobáticamente sobre la cabeza del animal y girando en el aire se sentó en el lomo de la yegua, jalando las riendas para controlarla. Akari dio varias patadas indireccionadas, dando más bramidos y tronando las muelas en señal de molestia. Sin embargo bajó la cabeza y se quedó quieta aceptando la autoridad de su domadora.

El segundo fue Klov quien fue directo hacia Zylia. La Princesa Sheikah sacó sus agujas de manipulación nerviosa para poner a dormir al corcel pinchando puntos específicos de su cuerpo... Pero apenas la bestia vio los delgados filamentos se alzó en dos patas resoplando de pánico y dando media vuelta para huir.

—¡Ven acá cobardeee!—gritó Zylia corriendo detrás de Klov quien huía por su vida.

Muy por el contrario, el caballo Blanco de nombre Rwyll corrió imparable hacia Zelda a embestirla con la cabeza, furioso e indetenible... Pero sin explicarse el por qué, el animal se detuvo ante Zelda, al ver esos preciosos y profundos ojos celestes como zafiros, hipnotizantes. El animal dio un bramido, soplando por sus fosas nasales en trance observando con fascinación a la hermosa Princesa... Inconscientemente juntó su frente con la de Zelda.

Al otro lado, Aedan estaba parado firme hasta que Ragnak corrió a un lateral contra él, llevándose por delante con violencia al arquero.

Aedan luchó como pudo forcejeando de pie contra el corcel hacía fuerza mientras el titánico animal negro de crines roja, brutal y despiadado empujaba hacia atrás al azabache. Los pies de Aedan dejaban una línea de tierra mientras gritaba dolorido tratando de retener con fuerza bruta al animal. Finalmente, logró detenerlo tomando con firmeza del hocico mientras juntaban sus frentes. El equino, agresivo zarandeó su cabeza tratando de golpear y morder a Aedan, pero este lo agarró de las riendas que iban dentro de su mandíbula, agarrándolo y controlándolo entre los empujones que daba.

En cambio Link estaba trepado a un lateral de Epona, siendo arrastrado de nuevo por la yegua quien corría imparable. El rubio intentaba desesperado subirse sobre Epona para poder tomarla de las riendas y frenarlas, pero con el movimiento incesante de la criatura se lo hacía imposible.

—¡Oye¡ ¡Sube!—gritó la pelirroja apareciendo a un lado de Link, sobre su caballo alcanzando a Epona y corriendo a la par.

Link miró a la chica y sin dudarlo puso una mano sobre el lomo de Midas, en plena frenética carrera agarró el asiento de la joven, trepándose se subió al caballo justo detrás de la vaquera.

Rápidamente Midas alcanzó de nuevo a Epona, corriendo ambos a la par sin intensiones de detenerse ninguno. Casi comunicados por telepatía Link saltó acrobáticamente de lado de un caballo a otro cayendo sentado sobre la silla de andar de la yegua.

Con fuerza Link tiró de las riendas, aunque no con fuerza bruta, para, sin herir a la yegua, se frenarla. La reacción de Epona fue alzarse en donde patas mientras exclamaba con fuerza agitando su cabeza, pero Link se asió firmemente al lomo de la misma para poder el equilibrio.

—¡Hey...! Quieta...—dijo Link calmado pero autoritario para tranquilizar a Epona. La yegua siguió levantando la cabeza altanera como queriendo decir: "A mí nadie me dice que hacer", mientras soltaba bramido tras otro amenazando a su ahora jinete. Pero Link la mantuvo dominada. Seguía sucio y maltrecho por todo el " recorrido" que le dieron lamiendo tierra. Epona finalmente bajó la cabeza, suspirando con resignación.

—La... Pudiste montar—dijo atónita la chica de sombrero acercándose boca abierta a Link. Este la miró extrañado. Hasta que ella explicó el porqué:—Ella nunca se había dejado montar, ni siquiera por mi papá—expresó pasmada.

Link no disimuló su extrañeza aún más profunda... Mientras inconscientemente acariciaba con cuidado las crines de Epona.

* * *

—Mi nombre es Malón. Y de verdad quiero pedirles una vez más disculpas por lo sucedido—Se presentó la joven pelirroja mientras todos avanzaban subido en un caballo, mientras Midas arrastraba los restos de la carreta.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo Link sonriendo amistoso, mientras a paso lento Epona lo llevaba guiando al grupo de regreso a su hogar.

—Y gracias por calmarlos, cayeron del cielo para mí. O más bien los muchachos les cayeron encima a un ustedes—comentó Malón de nuevo terriblemente avergonzada por lo acontecido.

—Gracias a ti permitirnos venir sobre tus caballos... De verdad es un abuso de nuestra parte—intervino Zelda sobre el caballo blanco y apacible, que prácticamente se había enamorado de ella. Se quedaba quieto ante las caricias que la Princesa le daba fascinada.

—No, al contrario, son caballos algo complicados. No hemos podido encontrarle dueños, todos los que intentan montarlos los rechazan y los derriban saltando y pateando. Y Epona ni siquiera permitía que alguien se le acercara, me llevó años el solo ponerle riendas por primera vez. Es un placer inmenso verlos por primera vez a gusto con jinetes que no sea yo o mi papá—explicó Malón mirando con una cálida sonrisa a sus pequeños no tan pequeños.—Oh, donde están mis modales... ¿Y cómo se llaman?—preguntó tranquila y amena la joven después de la pausa repentina que dio a su hablar.

—Me llamo Ravio—respondió Link diciendo su nombre falso, mirando con amabilidad a Malón.

—Kya—contestó algo directo y simple Aedan, cubriendo más su rostro con la bufanda que ocultaba casi la totalidad de su cara junto con sus largos mechones de cabello.

—Yo Kureshi—acotó animada Zylia moviendo de un lado a otro las riendas del pobre Klov.

—Suki—Impa también siguió el orden y dio su nombre secular, mirando a un lado.

Zelda miró extrañada a sus compañeros quienes dieron nombres falsos sin meditarlo o trastabillar. Recibió la intensa mirada carmesí de Impa que le gritaba que dijera un nombre que no fuera el suyo. La mente de Zelda trataba de reaccionar, pero decidió seguir el juego, pensando que mentían quizás con la intensión de mantener el anonimato, y no es que desconfiaran de Malón, pero Aaron los buscaba y si se enteraba que está chica había tenido el más mínimo roce con ellos podría ponerla en peligro. Zelda vio que Impa usó el nombre de su madre, así que la aristócrata decidió hacer lo mismo. Malon de todas maneras no los había reconocido en todo el trayecto, tal vez era por su indumentaria tan diferente a la usual y ausencia de maquillaje en Zelda que aunque no lo necesitara par verse hermosa, la hacía ver distinta, lo suficiente para no ser reconocida sin los retoques, al igual que Zylia.

—Yo me llamo Christien... Un honor, Malón—dijo Zelda sonriendo levemente para disimular su nerviosismo.

—El honor es mío. Síganme, los llevaré a mi rancho para que cenen y descansen, pueden quedarse cuanto gusten, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme a controlar los caballos cuando estaba sola. En fin, ¿De dónde vienen ustedes?—comentó y preguntó Malón cerrando los ojos y sonriendo complacida. Los Héroes se miraron entre ellos.

—De los bosques Farone—dijo Link, diciendo la verdad a medias, revelando sólo lo necesario.

—Wow... Bastante lejos. ¿Y a donde esperan llegar? Disculpen si soy imprudente al preguntar—

—Montaña muerte—respondió seco Aedan mirando a un lado... El silencio sumió el ambiente.

—¿Y por qué ibas sola con todos estos caballos? ¿No es mucho para ti?—preguntó Zylia mirando a Malón, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Debía llevarlos al veterinario como teníamos planificado, pero mi papá fue convocado al bastión de control del pueblo así que tuve que traerlos yo misma—explicó Malón con un tono neutral.

—¿Bastión de control?—preguntaron al unísono Aedan e Impa impresionados. Se sorprendieron al oírse, sin dignarse a mirarse la cara uno al otro. Su perturbación se manifestó al oír lo de los Bastiones, ya que estas bases militares que habían en cada poblado y ciudad de Hyrule eran centros que eran tomados única y exclusivamente en un conflicto bélico. Y según Malón, su padre fue a un Bastión al ser convocado. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de ambos, y uno doble en el de Impa, quien de por si tenía malestar previo...

—Sí, el Bastión de nuestro pueblo ocupado por la Resistencia...—dijo Malón mirando a Aedan y a Impa con un gesto de extrañeza. Al ver la cara de perturbación de los cinco Héroes ante sus palabras, Malón los miró uno a uno y habló:—¿No saben lo que ha sucedió en Hyrule las últimas semanas?—Inmediatamente las caras que pusieron les respondieron a su pregunta.

—Las Princesas de Hyrule desaparecieron, con el vacío de poder un caballero de Hyrule, Aaron Warren, tomó el mando del Reino. Sin embargo disolvieron el Parlamento demócrata, y entre los Caballeros Principales formaron un propio gabinete dictatorial. Transformaron el Reino de Hyrule en el Imperio de Hyrule. Desolaron la Ciudadela y asesinaron a todos los soldados que se negaron a obedecer los tiránicos Caballeros Principales. El Imperio solo busca eso, control, poder, dominio, arrasan todo lo que tocan, matan y saquean cada población que alcanzan. Los Gorons y Zoras rompieron las relaciones diplomáticas y ahora están en contra del Imperio. Los soldados fieles a los ideales del Reino de Hyrule formaron el actual mayor contrincante del Imperio, la Resistencia. Luchamos por sobrevivir, mi padre y yo atendemos a los caballos que van a las batallas y criamos los que se necesiten. Día a día más pueblos caen... Mueren mujeres y niños por hambre o asesinados por esos hombres... No sé que clase de ser tan cruel y sanguinario es Aaron Warren, pero las Diosas traerán su retribución tarde o temprano. Por ahora sólo nos queda defendernos. Estamos seguros que la Princesa Zelda sigue con vida, y que vendrá a luchar por su pueblo, sólo esperemos que no se demore demasiado en su retorno... Oh, ¡Ya llegamos!—Durante la explicación de Malón, los Héroes quedaron mudos y sus semblantes se perturbaron terriblemente.

Sintieron en sus estómagos un inmenso vacío, su palidez se hizo evidente mientras una ansiedad crecía... Inevitablemente sus semblantes se bajaron, furiosos y lleno de odio hacia el causante de tantas desgracias. El revoltijo en sus estómagos se hizo evidente, sintiendo la culpa de la desgracias. No tenían que sólo lidiar con lo que se avecinaba, una auténtica Extinción, sino que sobre la marcha detener los pasos de Aaron y su ahora Imperio. Tanto Zelda, Zylia como Impa se les fue el alma al suelo al oír que todas las bases morales y el Reino fundado desde el inicio de los tiempos se había disuelto. Inevitablemente la consternación dio lugar a lágrimas de impotencia y rabia...

Zelda contuvo su desesperación, al oír las palabras de la joven. Inevitablemente se sintió la culpable de todas las desgracias.

Finalmente vieron su destino, una enorme hacienda cercada por paredes de madera. Luego de horas de viaje, el anochecer se acercaba rápidamente mientras entraban al Rancho Lon Lon, uno de los más antiguos e icónicos en Hyrule. El ambiente estaba pacífico y tranquilo, colonial y casi mágico. Toda la estancia rodeada de hermosos robles de milenios de antigüedad. Entraron con un pequeño camino hasta ingresar al lugar.

Habían dos enormes edificios, uno era una casa grande de techo de madera y grandes ventanas, un gallinero bastante espacioso, un corral amplio, una caballeriza y espacios verdes donde pastaban las vacas y toros, cabras ordonianas y ovejas, divididos cada uno en sus secciones. Trabajadores ya guardaban a los ganados en sus secciones, bajo techo y a salvo.

—Vengan, les haré de cenar y les mostraré donde se pueden quedar a dormir antes de que partan al sendero de la Montaña Muerte—expresó Malón mientras se bajaba de Midas a la entrada de la casa. Los Héroes de Hyrule asintieron, aún consternados y en shock al oír todo lo mencionado por la joven.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, y por la hospitalidad de su anfitriona, comieron un gran festín preparado por ella, humilde pero delicioso y abundante, y a ojos de Zelda, Zylia e Impa, quienes estaban acostumbradas a comer los menús de la alta sociedad, estaban más que seguras que lo preparado por Malón no tenía nada que envidiarle a los expertos gastronómicos. Aunque claro, se aseguraron que la carne no fuera de roedores...

Ahora cada uno se encontraba en distintos lugares de la estancia, separados y en silencio. Cada uno con una cálida sensación en sus corazones, y la verdad no podían sacarse de sus cabezas a los corceles que habían montado cada uno. No comprendían cómo, pero había una afinidad, un enlace o conexión que los hacia tan perfectos para cada uno. Durante todo el viaje cada uno sintió esa sensación de que estar en esos animales no era la primera vez que lo hacían...

En especial para Link, que seguía recostado en la cama de su cuarto de huéspedes. Veía el techo, pensando en lo acontecido e inevitablemente suspiraba algo nostálgico... No entendía su afinidad con Epona, no comprendía el por qué sintió que ese momento en el que le habló y esa calidez en sí no era la primera vez que la sentía, estaba seguro. Algo en ella lo llamaba, su espíritu, sus almas, o lo que fuera, pero era una conexión poderosa. Se levantó de la cama lento, ya que estaba terriblemente adolorido por el incidente que sufrió, y con algunos vendajes en sus muslos y codos, pero nada más. Vestido sólo con pantalones y su túnica crema que Zelda le había reparado, se dignó ir en silencio a las caballerizas en donde estaba Epona.

Salió del lugar directo a su destino, caminó por la espaciosa sala con cautela, algo sombría ante el anochecer. Abrió la puerta directo a la salida, viendo en el horizonte de las praderas cubiertas de árboles el ocaso teñido con colores carmesí y salmón.

Miró a un lado, cubriéndose con su bufanda-pasamontañas el rostro por el frío que ya hacia, caminando lento y pausado mirando a las caballerizas a unos metros. Miró a los lados con cautela, esperando no ser descubierto en su intromisión...

—¿Sucede algo?—La voz de Malón casi le causa un paro cardíaco a Link, quien dio un salto y un respingo al verse descubierto, giró lentamente con la mente hecha un caos. Malón lo miraba con una sonrisa, encantada tal parecía de ver a Link atareado en qué responder. Un tenue rubor se pudo apreciarle a la chica. Link sólo balbuceó.

—¿Quieres ver a Epona?—preguntó tranquila Malón sonriéndole tenuemente. Con algo de vergüenza, Link asintió apenado.—Vamos entonces...—dijo riendo la chica, mirándolo complacida. Se acercaron a la caballeriza. Era una edificación de madera con techo en inclinación para la circulación del agua. Se veía extremadamente antiguo y colonial, pero perfectamente cuidado. El piso estaba lleno de hebras de heno, por todo el suelo, y el espacio dividido en secciones, en las cuales estaban los caballos guardados, con sus riendas atadas para evitar accidentes.

Se acercaron hacia la última parcela, en la que estaba Epona. La yegua asomó automáticamente la cabeza al sentir las pisadas, pero resopló inquieta al ver a Link, complacida, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno distinto. Link la detalló, estaba teniendo una revelación... Una sensación de dejavu desconcertante mirando los oscuros orbes de la corcel. Dio un paso más, acariciando tenuemente las crines pálidas de Epona, quien relinchó complacida, para después juguetonamente morder la mano del rubio.

—Es hermosa—dijo Link sin meditarlo, mirando fascinado al animal.

—Lo sé. Aún sigo impactada de que pudieras montarla, nadie lo había logrado... Sabes, hay una leyenda muy coloquial de por aquí, entre los nativos de esta zona. Dicen que de la raza de Epona, nace una superior a sus semejantes... Y nace sólo cuando el Héroe Legendario de Hyrule renace para traer luz al Reino. La principal característica de ésta corcel elegida, es que no permitirá que ningún otro jinete se suba sobre ella, ninguno excepto su legítimo Héroe. Desde siempre he dicho bromeando que Epona es esa elegida porque nunca permitió a nadie subirse a su espalda y ser su jinete a menos que fuera su legítimo dueño reencarnado. Quien sabe, tal vez con estos tiempos tan difíciles si haya reencarnado ese Héroe—rió Malón. Link escuchó atento la leyenda, impactado por lo que oía, sintiéndose aludido. Escuchó con atención a la joven, asombrado. Pero cuando ella comenzó a reírse por su pequeña "broma", Link fingió también reír, pensando en lo irónico que era que las palabras de Malón estaban totalmente acertadas.

* * *

Zelda también se encontraba caminando por las afueras de la casa, buscando concretamente a Impa. Buscando la oportunidad de hablar finalmente. Vestía algo más cómoda, una blusa de un color similar a su corsé que usaba en el viaje, color magenta claro, y unos pantalones blancos, sin sus hombreras o guanteletes de metal dorado que solía usar. Estaba algo nerviosa, atribulada y sin saber que hacer o decir cuando estuviera cara a cara con su Nana. Pero le urgía hacerlo, no podía retrasar más tiempo el deber ser. Pero al pasar cerca de las caballerizas, oyó la voz de Link y de Malón. Como un magneto, la joven Princesa se acercó a las voces cerca de la caballeriza, sintiendo una extraña sensación agria dentro de sí y una ansiedad extraña. Por la puerta se asomó ligeramente, viendo a Link y a Malón conversando amenamente y tranquilos, sonrientes.

Los ojos de la Princesa de abrieron con desmesura, sintiendo un doloroso latido atravesar sus costillas y una inexplicable molestia invadiéndola... Se esforzaba por oír, ya que a tanta distancia no se oía.

Sólo las voces pero no lograba identificar las palabras...

—Oye... Si te acercas más se escucha mejor...—A Zelda casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al oír detrás de si la voz de Zylia, en susurros. Ni sabía en qué momento había llegado su hermana a un lado, como fantasma.

—Yo no...—Zelda no sabía que decir, enmudecida dando media vuelta y pálida ante la mirada intensa y curiosa de Zylia.

—¡Si... Acercarte más...! Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué estás espiando a Link y Ma...?—Todo encajó en la mente de Zylia, teniendo una divina revelación en su mente imaginándose el coro de ángeles y todo. Zelda se alarmó al saber qué sospechaba ahora su hermana menor, que le sonreía de una forma burlesca, zalamera y mordaz con ojos entrecerrados.

—No es lo que piensas...—murmuró Zelda feroz con un intenso carmesí en sus pómulos ante la pena de la intensa mirada tan explícita de la Princesa menor.

—Estas celosa...—dijo finalmente Zylia sonriendo aún más macabra. A Zelda se le cayó el alma a los pies seguido de sentir un corrientaso helado en su columna vertebral junto a una vergüenza palpable.

—¡Por supuesto que...!—

—ESTÁS CELOSA ESTÁS CELOSA ESTÁS CELOSA—dijo la hiperactiva Zylia riendo entre susurros abochornado más y más a Zelda.

—Shh...—

—VAMOS GUAPA, RECLAMA A TU MACHO—exclamó en susurros Zylia riendo a más no poder... Pero su voz se extinguió, literalmente de su garganta no salía ni un solo sonido. Intentó gritar y nada. Miró a Zelda desesperada, y vio que las manos de su hermana mayor destellaban un poco de brillo dorado, había usado un hechizo para acallarla.

—Así me simpatizas más...—espetó enojada Zelda en voz baja y ceño fruncido extremadamente enrojecido. Mientras Zylia se tomó el cuello aterrada y siguió intentando gritar como loca sin que ningún sonido saliera.

* * *

En el interior de la casa de la hacienda, Aedan caminaba tranquilo y en silencio, buscando a Link. Como siempre, su bufanda cubría gran parte de su rostro mientras miraba al suelo perturbado entre sus lerdos y tiesos pasos. Se sentía vacío... Sin nada dentro de su pecho, nada que latiera. Muerto en vida y caminando como cadáver revivido y putrefacto.

Se sentía con un peso que lo aplastaba. Una vez más en su vida deseaba solo... Caer y morir, dejar de vivir para no sufrir más. Se sentía un poco hombre maldito y cobarde. No sabía cómo arreglar su vida. En realidad, no sabía qué hacer con su vida...

Pero grande fue su impresión cuando chocó con alguien, estaba totalmente ido, y distraído. Miró alarmado frente a si, para ver a quién se había llevado por delante. Su rostro se desencajó al ver los ojos carmesí y los cabellos blancos de Impa...

La susodicha también había estado caminando sin estar prestando atención al universo que la rodeaba, exhorta en sus pensamientos y al igual que Aedan, se había sorprendido al llevárselo por delante. Los rostros de ambos expresaron consternación e incomodidad, deseosos de que la tierra los engullera. Aedan no pudo evitar mirar de pies a cabeza rápidamente a Impa... Vestía con su usual malla que abrazaban sus piernas y caderas, pero sólo llevaba un top abrazando su escote, dejando su vientre delgado y ejercitado expuesto. Además, aunque muy raro en ella, tenía sus cabellos sueltos cosa que llamó la atención del arquero.

Realmente no supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose con gestos indescifrables. Lentamente desviaron sus semblantes no soportándolo más. Sus cuerpos se llamaban... Pero sus raciocinios los repelía uno al otro. Estaban rodeados únicamente por la luz de las velas, y la poca iluminación que quedaba en el ambiente.

Finalmente, Aedan decidió actuar. No aguantando más, no deseando huir más. Miró de frente a Impa, dando un paso hacia ella encarándola. La observó con intensidad... Sin embargo, tras de Impa había una ventana en la que se veía la poca luz solar que quedaba cerca del crepúsculo. Los ojos de Aedan, en vista periférica, notó algo inusual, un destello metálico desde unos árboles a la distancia...

El rostro de Aedan mostró pánico.

—¡ABAJO!—Aedan agarró la cabeza de Impa y sin ninguna contemplación la inclinó hacia abajo mientras ambos se echaban en el piso. Inmediatamente, un frenesí de flechas corrieron por el lugar, saliendo de todos lados, perforando las paredes y clavándose por todos lados, destrozando los muebles del hogar y destrozando todo a su paso mientras Aedan e Impa seguían en el suelo...

Y de un momento a otro, la línea de fuego se detuvo. Impa y Aedan jadeaban desesperados, alertas y nerviosos. El arquero inmediatamente miró las flechas... Todas eran idénticas unas a otras, pero lo consternante era la forma de las mismas, de cuerpo largo, puntas dentadas hechas para clavarse en la piel e incrustarse ahí para desgarrar la carne, y la cola hechas de plumajes de cuervo. Aedan lo supo, sólo había un sólo hombre que era capaz de hacer esas flechas.

—¡Maricón... Jajaja!... ¡¿Sigues vivo?!... Espero que sí... —llamó una voz desde afuera de la casa... Un tono de hombre, desquiciado, enfermizo y sádico, sardónico y psicópata. La cara de Aedan se puso como un papel al reconocer esa maldita voz.

—Zara...—susurró en shock Aedan, mirando a Impa ambos en el suelo. La Sheikah estaba igual de consternada.

—¿¡Cómo pudo liberarse!?—preguntó al borde del colapso Impa, desesperada y temblando.

—Aaron, seguro lo sacó del psiquiátrico para cazarnos...—dijo con rabia Aedan, alerta de lo que lo rodeaba.

—¡TIN TIN TIN! ¡ACERTASTE MARICÓN!... Y Oh... Impa... ¡Estás más preciosa de lo que te recordaba en mis delirios... Y créeme que te haré cada cosa que fantaseé contigo...! Todas, todas, todas...—La voz de Zara se escuchó más cerca, dentro de la casa. Impa y Aedan inmediatamente se levantaron y se pusieron uno cubriendo la retaguardia del otro, y para su desgracia, las velas del lugar se apagaron. Impa sintió un doloroso escalofrío atravesar su columna vertebral con asco y repudio al oír las palabras de Zara, reviviendo asquerosas vivencias del pasado. Ambos Héroes miraban alerta a su alrededor. Pero inexplicablemente una furia y rabia interna, instinto asesino y furia se encendió dentro de Aedan al oír a Zara referirse lascivamente de Impa...

Estaban desarmados, y esa era la mayor desventaja, sin embargo, sabían cómo defenderse sin ellas, aunque ahora necesitaban todas las ventajas posibles. Las manos de Aedan comenzaron a temblar levemente...

—¡¿Tanto miedo te doy que hasta tiemblas Maricón!?—Se burló Zara, moviéndose entre las tinieblas del hogar, acechando a sus presas... Aedan sonrió sádico.

—¿Miedo? Tiemblo... Pero de la emoción de por fin poder torturarte de todas las formas que soñé desde niños...—susurró Aedan ensanchando la sonrisa...

* * *

Link seguía hablando con Malón, tranquilo y ameno... Cuando con terror escuchó una risa femenina, tétrica y enfermiza, aguda y casi fantasmagórica...

—¿Pero qué...?—Link se alertó, y se dio cuenta que Epona alzó las orejas y abrió los ojos como platos. Y para el pánico del joven Héroe, por las ventanillas que habían en las paredes corrió una silueta femenina a una velocidad inhumana. Link se alertó, acercándose a Malón.

—Quédate cerca...—susurró Link, viendo que Malón no reaccionaba, pálida y estática.

—Oh dulzura... Eres más bello y vivaz en persona...—susurró con una melosa y perturbante lujuria Ivy, acechando enfermiza a su presa... A la presa que deseaba comerse vivo.

Los caballos y yeguas soltaron bramidos alterados, poniendo más nerviosos a los jóvenes. Link no sabía cómo reaccionar, mirando a su alrededor al sentirse observado con obsesiva atención. Daba paso a paso tomando fuertemente de un antebrazo a Malón. No sabía que sucedía, de un momento a otro todo se había tornado tenso y terrorífico. Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Link fue la integridad de sus compañeros. La voz de esa mujer lo inquietaba.

Hasta que sintió un aliento perfumado a rosas en una de sus orejas, tras de él. Sintió como una lengua casi viperina le lamió entero el oído para luego morder la punta. Velozmente y casi por instinto Link se movió hacia adelante y girando intentó dar un codazo a la mujer que lo acechaba, pero entre rodillas se desapareció en la oscuridad de la caballeriza. Rápidamente Link empujón a Malón para que corrieran, y salir de la edificación. Link intentó abrir la puerta, pero Ivy la había trancado. Sin miramientos Link gruñó histérico y de una patada destrozó en dos la puerta maciza.

Sólo para encontrarse con la imagen más perturbante, desesperada y aterrador que puso siquiera tener la desgracia de imaginar...

Denzel tenía en cada mano el cuello de Zylia y Zelda, estrangulándolas sin ninguna piedad. Ambas intentaban usar conjuros o golpear al agresor, pero era inútil...

Link dio un paso aterrado ante la penetrante y perturbante mirada ónix de Denzel... Recordándole la cara del asesino de sus padres, había tanta similitud entre Denzel y Aaron, eran del mismo Clan de asesinos, los Warren. Su aspecto salvaje, pero quieto y frío intimidaba a cualquiera. Era inmenso y prepotente, y su mirada perturbaba a quien la enfocara. Sin ninguna piedad apretó con mayor fuerza los cuellos de Zelda y Zylia en la cara de Link, alzándolas al punto de que los pies de ambas ni podían llegar al suelo. Gimieron desesperadas suplicantes de ayuda. Pero la mirada de Denzel, estaba perdidamente enfocada en la cara de Link.

—Hasta aquí llegó tu destino...—

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

... OMGS xD

Lo sé ewe. Sin lugar a dudas este a sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos de GE XD Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Un inmenso placer de verdad. Quiero darle un especial a agradecimiento a **Egrett Williams** que en este capítulo fue de inmensa ayuda como lectora Beta. De verdad gracias ^^

También gracias a quienes me leen y dan comentarios, siguen y dan a favoritos. Ya nos acercamos a los 150 reviews y no saben cuánto lo anhelo, cumplir esa meta. De verdad gracias chicos porque ustedes comentado es la principal forma de apoyarme y la única de darme a conocer su opinión xD Así que no teman comentar, haganlo con confianza, y lectores invitados sin cuenta, ustedes también pueden comentar xD hay una opción más abajito para comentar jeje. En fin.

Los espero gustoso la próxima semana donde habrá más que intensidad... Y para los que esperan Crónicas, quiero pedirles disculpas, he tenido un bajón de inspiración xD Y además como mis cercanos sabrán estoy teniendo una dura etapa tanto estudiantil como personal y seglar, y el tiempo que tengo lo uso para escribir Génesis. Pero prometo que apenas tenga oportunidad actualizo y terminó Crónicas que como saben es la historia del polémico y cruel maestro Stalfo de mi Link de Génesis.

También quiero hacer un espacio para enviar mis condolencias a Ecuador, ya van múltiples fallecidos y grandes pérdidas invaluables, y de verdad quiero expresar mi dolor y empatía a mis queridos amigos de Ecuador, como **Goddess Artemiss.** Y cualquier lector que sea de Ecuador o este afectado directa o indirectamente, les deseo mis mejores bendiciones y decirles que no están sólos.

Y en conclusión, muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos la próxima semana ^^


	22. El cuervo

**Capítulo XXII: El cuervo**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Veintiocho años antes...**_

 _ **Y rodó por el piso con violencia, cayendo boca abajo y dolorido ante la agresión. El joven Aedan de diecisiete se levantó trastabillando, algo mareado, mientras sentía el sangrar en su ceja derecha corriendo a través de su ojo. Bufó apoyándose en sus manos y pies momentáneamente al tropezar, para volver a intentar levantarse.**_

 _ **Sin embargo sintió como lo halaban violentamente de la cola de su cabello, y seguido a eso le propinaron un rodillazo en la cara que lo obligaba de nuevo a quedar al suelo tendido boca arriba. Su bufanda cayó a un lado, y Aedan intentó tomarla. Pero le pisaron la mano.**_

 _ **—¡Vamos maricón! ¡Defiéndete, sé que quieres matarme! ¿¡Por qué no lo haces!?—Se burló la voz que tanto odiaba Aedan, con todo su ser. Lo miró una vez más, con la misma rabia y desprecio desde la primera vez. Era un chico de su misma edad, delgado y alto aunque de contextura definida, vestía al igual que Aedan, un sayo gris con el símbolo de la familia Real al ser un recluta a la Caballería. Su piel era tostada, su cabello era plateado opaco, bastante corto en mechones desordenados a todas direcciones. Sus grandes ojos color ámbar expresaban su maldad y violencia, junto a una sonrisa desquiciada y socarrona, observando al arquero tendido en el suelo.**_

 _ **El azabache se contuvo... Respiró profundo controlando el impulso de abalanzarse contra el joven que lo ofendía en todo sentido. Se levantó, limpió la sangre de su frente y sacudió el polvo de sus ropajes de recluta, comenzando a caminar y pasó a un lado al joven de cabellos grises con desinterés.**_

 _ **—A las damas ni con el pétalo de una rosa, ¿No, Zara?—Le respondió Aedan a su némesis, burlándose de la razón por la que no lo golpeaba en venganza. Esos vocablos desataron la furia de Zara, quien le dio un puñetazo seco en la nuca a Aedan. Solo quería provocarlo, porque sabía que el arquero tenía prohibido demostrar cualquier comportamiento agresivo o violento. Lo tenían vigilado, y la única intención de Zara era martirizar al azabache que no podía devolver ni un rasguño, o sería desterrado.**_

 _ **—¿¡No te sientes patético al no poder golpearme!?—gritó con desquicio el chico, tomando impulso para darle otro puñetazo a Aedan en la cara... Sin embargo, una mano detuvo el puño de Zara antes de que lograra impactar.**_

 _ **—Él no puede, Pero yo sí—Y después de oír esas palabras de un tercero, Zara recibió un brutal golpe en la cara, que lo hizo caer sentado al suelo. Miró impactado al responsable de la agresión y quien lo había detenido, viendo a Aliath parado firmemente defendiendo a Aedan. Zara sonrió, escupiendo sangre al suelo y mirando cínico a los dos hermanos.**_

 _ **El susodicho fue a levantarse airado y deseoso de pelear, agresivo como siempre, pero al hacerlo una fría hoja de acero lo detuvo tocándolo en el cuello. Un movimiento, y su cabeza acabaría rodando.**_

 _ **—No te lo recomendaría...—susurró la pequeña Impa amenazando la nuca de Zara con su Daga gigante. El chico abusón miró de soslayo a la niña, que aunque era de solo doce años de edad, tenía un porte férreo y frío. Sus palabras se clavaron como dagas de hielo.**_

 _ **Zara sonrió burlón, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Impa bajó su arma mirando con especial desdén y rabia al chico de ojos de ámbar. Hasta que se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas se formó una inmensa sombra.**_

 _ **Alarmado se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada casi demoníaca del tutor de Impa, Aedan y Aliath, Aaron Warren. Apenas Zara lo vio, Warren sacó una daga de su cinturón.**_

— _ **Largo—murmuró con un tono tétrico y aterrador Aaron, mirando con severidad al joven. Zara volvió a sonreír, asintiendo con sarcasmo y retirándose, no sin antes mirar a Aedan, y guiñarle un ojo con burla. Tanto Impa, Aliath como Aaron lo vieron alejarse con odio y desprecio al chico déspota.**_

 _ **—Y quien les pidió que intervinieran...—escupió Aedan, de forma despectiva y levantándose para irse.**_

 _ **—Estaba abusando el muy maldito ¿Y quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados?—reclamó Aliath ante la ingratitud.**_

 _ **—Solo me meterás en más problemas, el padre de Zara es un Caballero Principal y tiene mi vida en sus manos, un rasguño a su niño mimado y me joderán—gruñó Aedan ofuscado y molesto.**_

 _ **—Eres el hijo adoptivo del padre de Aliath, quien también es Caballero Principal, al menos por eso te deben respeto—espetó Impa cruzándose de brazos ante la pésima actitud de Aedan.**_

 _ **—Si no me lo dices no me entero...—dijo con sarcasmo el azabache, mirando de reojo a Impa.**_

 _ **—Puedes hacerte respetar—dijo Aaron con frialdad y tono despectivo, mirando con sequedad a su alumno.**_

 _ **—Sí, seguro que respetarán a un renegado. No soy como ellos, como ustedes. Como no nací en una cuna de oro, un sonajero de diamante y una servidumbre lamiéndome el culo, valgo menos que nada a los ojos de la mayoría aquí. Solo anhelo el día que me quiten la maldita restricción, y usaré varias cabezas como dianas, comenzando por Zara—dijo Aedan empujando a Aliath para quitárselo del paso y retirarse a donde estuviera solo...**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

—Entonces bailemos, cariño...—susurró Zara fuera de sus cabales, cazando a sus dos presas. Las velas en la casa del Rancho Lon Lon se habían apagado, dejando en tinieblas el ambiente.

—Adelante—respondió Aedan sonriendo con especial sadismo poco usual en él, sintiendo una adrenalina excitante recorriéndolo. Estaba frenéticamente inquieto.—Ve por los chicos. Zara seguro no vino solo, ayúdalos. Este hijo de perra es mío...—susurró Aedan a Impa, ordenándole a la Sheikah ayudar a Link, Zelda y Zylia. Debido al shock y a pánico, Impa asintió, esfumándose literalmente entre las sombras, a buscar a los jóvenes héroes por los alrededores.

Sin embargo, la Sheikah sintió una gran preocupación al ver a Aedan con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

El arquero quedó solo, mirando alerta a su alrededor, sintiendo como la mirada de su enemigo se le clavaba encima. Rápidamente el azabache sacó la enorme navaja que siempre guardaba en su muslo, ya que estaba desarmado, su arco y flechas estaban en su habitación de huéspedes que Malón le había provisto, la cual se encontraba bajo las escaleras que tenía a tres metros de él. Aedan suspiró serenando su pulso, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

—¿En serio no tienes miedo, Maricón?—preguntó insistente Zara, riendo ahogado y maquiavélico. Aedan miraba atento a su alrededor, aun con la oscuridad lograba detallar lo que lo rodeaba con su aguda vista, sin embargo no lograba distinguir en donde estaba su enemigo.

—No soy yo quien está escondido—respondió burlesco y sarcástico Aedan, tratando de sacar de quicio a su enemigo. Y funcionó, Zara gritó de forma descontrolada y aguda saliendo de las sombras, vestido con su gabardina negra, pero con sus ballestas colgadas de sus botas. Su mirada ámbar de enfoque ligeramente perdido estaba enterrada en el arquero. Los excéntricos tatuajes de sus brazos y cuello le daban un mayor aire lóbrego e inhumano, y su descuidado y largo cabello gris que caía por su nuca complementaba su aspecto macabro.

Aedan se dio media vuelta alarmado al oír el grito de Zara, y recibió el puñetazo certero en la cara. Sin embargo, al contrario de quejarse, Aedan sonrió cínico, gruñendo mientras le devolvía la ofensa con un brutal cabezazo en la frente de Zara, aturdiéndolo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el arquero giró la navaja entre sus dedos e intentó dar una puñalada limpia en el pecho de Zara, pero este logró reaccionar esquivando la estocada, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido ya que se hizo un superficial corte en un brazo.

Aún mareado, el ballestero vio como Aedan le acertó un golpe seco en el estómago, que obligó al desquiciado guerrero encorvarse y escupir sangre.

—Veinticuatro malditos años fantaseando masacrarte...—vociferó histérico Aedan rematando a su oponente encorvado con un codazo en su nuca. Pero no se detuvo ahí, el azabache tomó en un puño los grises cabellos de Zara, halándolos para después, despojado de toda piedad, comenzar a darle brutales azotes en la nuca al subordinado de Aaron con la empuñadura de su navaja.—Y hoy lo cumpliré.—espetó.

Y para acabar, el arquero le dio un monumental rodillazo en la cara a su oponente haciéndolo caer tendido en el suelo.

Aedan se acercó dispuesto a seguir torturando a su enemigo, sin embargo Zara comenzó a reírse en el suelo a todo pulmón, herido y sangrante.

—¡NO SABES CUANTO EXTRAÑÉ ESTO!—vociferó eufórico Zara, y desde el suelo pateó las espinillas de Aedan, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. En un acrobático movimiento se levantó sacando una de sus ballestas de su bota y con la culata golpeó la mandíbula de Aedan, para después darle una patada en el estómago logrando que retrocediera.

Zara jaló las cuerdas de sus ballestas tensando las flechas, y letal apuntó ambas a la cara de Aedan, sonriendo sanguinario tiró de los gallitos de sus armas al mismo tiempo, disparando dos proyectiles a quema ropa que iban a clavarse en la cabeza de Aedan. Éste hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, esquivándolos a duras penas.

Automáticamente alzó la mirada hacia su enemigo, escuchó el característico campaneo de las ballestas cuando le cargaban flechas y tensaban la cuerda. De nuevo Zara le disparó a Aedan a quema ropa, pero el azabache giró su navaja entre los dedos, y con perfectos reflejos desvío las puntas de las flechas con la hoja de su cuchilla.

Aedan tomó a la inversa su navaja e intentó apuñalar la cabeza de Zara, pero éste interpuso su ballesta, bloqueando la mano del azabache.

Inmediatamente Zara usó su otra mano para apuntar su segunda arma a la frente de Aedan, pero este último agarró la ballesta desviándolo a un lado, justo antes de que disparara una flecha que se clavó en el techo. Comenzaron a forcejear, pero ninguno lograba prevalecer contra el otro.

Aedan al ver que no podía empujar a su enemigo, fue a acertarle un rodillazo en su estómago, más aun Zara pensó igual también alzando con violencia su rodilla. Como resultado, ambas extremidades se estrellaron neutralizando el ataque uno del otro en el choque de rodillas. Inmediatamente iban a darse uno al otro una patada, pero sus espinillas se encontraron, deteniéndose el ataque a la vez.

Finalmente ambos hicieron sus cabeza hacia atrás para darle un cabezazo a su oponente, pero sus frentes se chocaron con brutalidad obligándolos a retroceder a la vez aturdidos y separándose.

Jadeantes, ambos se miraban con deseos asesinos de seguir, dominados por un instinto animal... Aedan analizó en frío la situación, viendo que tenía las de perder sin tener su arco y flechas, y disponiendo de sólo una navaja que no servía para atacar a largas distancias.

Los ojos del azabache se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta bajo la escalera, solo unos instantes... Ahí estaba su fiel arco, lo necesario para poder enfrentar a su némesis que en esas circunstancias tenía casi todas las ventajas para salir victorioso.

Zara miró a Aedan directo a los ojos, comprendiendo perfectamente qué pasaba por la mente de su enemigo. Sonrió a medias mientras que tensaba las cuerdas de sus ballestas, listas para disparar. El silencio inundó el ambiente mientras ambos meditaban qué hacer.

Y rompiendo la calma, Aedan alzó la navaja para lanzarla directo a la cabeza de Zara, para después echar a correr hacia la escalera.

Sin embargo Zara esquivó la hoja del arma ladeando la cabeza y rápidamente apuntó sus dos ballestas directo a Aedan. Con una rapidez casi inhumana, el azabache saltó, ocultándose tras un mueble para cubrirse del frenesí de flechas. Zara comenzó a disparar proyectiles sin escatimar municiones mientras reía maniático. Aedan estaba sentado tras el mueble, conteniendo la respiración mientras le caían encima plumas del mueble al que se le clavaban las flechas sin parar.

—¡SAL DE AHÍ!—gritó hiperactivo Zara sacando unas flechas especiales, explosivas, encendiendo las mechas con la aspereza de su bota y tensando cada una en una ballesta. Las disparó directo a mueble haciéndolo volar en una bola de fuego el asiento mientras que las carcajadas ensordecedoras del ballestero retumbaba en el ambiente.

Zara se acercó a los restos chamuscados del mueble pateándolo a un lado para ver en dónde debía estar el cadáver de Aedan... Pero no estaba ahí para la perturbación del psicópata.

—Te jodiste...—Le susurró burlón Aedan por atrás antes de acertarle una patada en la espalda, para después tomarlo por el cuello y, aprovechando que era mucho más delgado, alzarlo para después azotarlo boca arriba hacia el piso.

Aedan puso su rodilla flexionada acertándole un rodillazo en la columna mientras caía. Zara rodó por el suelo revolcándose del dolor, pero recibió una patada en el estómago, cortesía de su némesis. Las ballestas quedaron ligeramente fuera de su alcance.

Aedan se alejó un paso contemplando complacido, disfrutando de ver sufrir a su enemigo...

Pero de nuevo, Zara sonrió otra de la maldita forma que solo él sabía hacerlo. Se puso de rodillas, y de una forma excéntrica contorsionó su espalda haciendo crujir sus vértebras de manera asquerosa, para después ladear su cabeza y tronar su cuello para destensar las lesiones que le hizo Aedan.

Luego de eso Zara negó burlón, sonriente, para después tirarle un "beso" a Aedan deseando enfurecer al azabache, y cumplió con su objetivo. Aedan explotó, corriendo a partirle el cráneo de una patada.

Zara esquivó la ofensa, y ahí arrodillado tomó con una mano la espinilla del arquero, y con la otra mano libre tomó una de sus ballestas y la apuntó al muslo de Aedan, disparando a quemarropa. La flecha le perforó todo el músculo al azabache que gritó de dolor, antes de que Zara se pusiera en cuclillas y con la culata de su arma acertara otro ataque en el vientre de Aedan, y levantándose completamente dio un codazo en la nuca de su enemigo y una patada en su muslo sangrante logrando que el inmenso arquero se desplomara.

—Nok Sheikah está más buena que nunca... ¿No?—dijo Zara con un tono lascivo refiriéndose a nadie más que a Impa, deseando torturar a Aedan. Este último alzó la cabeza por instinto al oír esas palabras mientras la adrenalina y una inexplicable furia le recorría por dentro. Esos vocablos le taladraron el cerebro. Como represalia Aedan se levantó aunque tuviera su pierna herida, y corrió a dar un puñetazo a Zara dominado por la histeria. Pero el ballestero se mofó de su oponente, esquivando el golpe y tomando a Aedan por la cola de su cabello para acercar su rostro al de su enemigo, violando el espacio personal y mirándolo fijamente.

—Ella está solo para abrirle las piernas...—susurró Zara relamiéndose los labios. Bastó y sobró para que el infierno que Aedan llevaba dentro fuera liberado. Con coraje desmedido ante los insultos a su amada dio un brutal codazo a las costillas de Zara, fragmentando una a lo poco. Mientras el agredido se quejaba. Aedan tomó el mando del combate con un certero puño contra la mandíbula de Zara, seguido con una patada a su ingle y un puñetazo en su cuello.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, Aedan tomó por el cuello a Zara, y azotó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Vuelve a repetir eso mal nacido... Solo una vez para terminar de matarte...—espetó violento Aedan estrellando la frente del ballestero contra el concreto del muro.—Desearás haberte quedado en el hoyo de los loqueros...—Le murmuró Aedan al oído de Zara antes de azotar su cara contra una ventana destrozando el vidrio. Y sin importarle el dolor en el muslo, le dio una patada con la pierna herida en la rodilla, lastimándolo para volver a azotar la cara de Zara contra la madera del marco de la ventana.

Sin embargo el ballestero dio una patada trasera golpeando la rodilla de Aedan, haciéndolo trastabillar. Rápidamente Zara le clavó un codazo en la cara al azabache, para luego darse media vuelta y agredir el diafragma abdominal de Aedan con un rodillazo certero y brutal sacando el aliento de los pulmones de su oponente.

Aedan se encorvó con un gesto dolido en el rostro, pero en su calvario fijó de nuevo su vista en la maldita puerta bajo la escalera.

Sin embargo, sus oídos zumbaron ante el azote de una fornida rodilla contra su cara que lo hizo retroceder cojeando por su muslo agredido. Trató de pararse firme y vio perfectamente como Zara estaba a punto de golpearle la cara con la culata de una de sus ballestas y lo logró, la mejilla de Aedan ardió en fuego por el golpe que hizo que su cabeza se ladeara de manera ruda.

Inmediatamente Zara preparó una flecha en su ballesta y la apuntó al pecho de Aedan, pero éste, con una velocidad extrema detuvo el proyectil con sus dedos y luego de girarlo tiró con su mano la flecha, clavándola en uno de los pies de Zara.

Este último gritó de dolor mientras Aedan corría escabulléndose hacia la puerta. La azotó de una patada destrozándola y arrancándola del marco, y sus ojos platinos se dirigieron a su amada arma que estaba en el suelo junto a la cama y el carcaj. Escuchó como claramente Zara se arrancaba sin dilación la flecha de su pie y tensaban las dos ballestas produciendo el campaneo que Aedan tanto detestaba ya que era señal de que iba a disparar. Rápido tomó su arco y una flecha, poniéndola en el agujero de la base y jalándola con la cuerda a la vez de que se daba media vuelta para encarar a Zara.

El ballestero ya estaba tras de Aedan, lo siguiente que vieron los ojos del azabache fueron las ballestas apuntándole a la frente mientras él levantaba y apuntaba con su arco entre las cejas de Zara...

* * *

Con terror Link veía la actual fuente de su odio. Los ojos ónix de Denzel se clavaban en los zafiros azul marino del Héroe Legendario.

El rubio miraba incrédulo las facciones del asesino que ahora estrangulaba a Zylia y a Zelda... Era la viva imagen de Aaron, solo que de una edad más joven, contemporáneo con Link, su cabello era mucho más corto, y su mirada y gesto expresaba frialdad y quietud, diferente al de Aaron que era burlón, violento y arrogante. Su mente se enfrascaba en la similitud física de Denzel con Aaron, el autor de casi todas las desgracias en la vida del joven Héroe, de las Princesas, así como de Aedan e Impa.

La mano de Link tomó la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra mientras su cuello estaba tenso ante el estrés y la furia de ver como lastimaban a Zelda... Ni siquiera pensó, meditó o esperó con paciencia y perspicacia. Por instinto gritó de rabia girando la Espada entre sus dedos, despojado de escudo. Corrió, y apuntó la hoja directo al corazón de Denzel.

Sin embargo, este último, astuto y rápido puso frente de sí a Zelda usándola de escudo, ahorcándola en su puño. Link detuvo la estocada, ya que sino habría apuñalado a la Princesa.

Los dientes del joven de verde rechinaron ante la rabia del aparente acto de cobardía de parte del subordinado de Aaron, quien volvió a quitar de sí a Zelda para acertarle una patada en una rodilla de Link, otra su estómago y una brutal contra su pecho haciendo rodar al rubio hacia atrás.

Sin ningún interés y con la cara despojada de toda emoción o remordimiento, Denzel lanzó a Zelda y a Zylia cada una a un lado haciéndolas caer al suelo con violencia.

—¡ZELDA!—gritó Link levantándose al oír el quejido de la Princesa al rodar por el suelo y golpearse, para luego respirar desesperada tratando de recibir aire en sus pulmones.

—Esperaba más del "Héroe Legendario"—murmuró tosco Denzel tomando la cadena que ataba a su guadaña, listo para decapitar a Link. El susodicho fijó su atención a su enemigo, quien daba pisadas gruesas dirigiéndose al rubio.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esta?—preguntó Ivy acorralando a Malón quien no lograba reaccionar, pálida y a punto de colapsar por el pánico.

—Déjala, no viene con ellos. Haz lo que quieras con las Princesas—dictó Denzel mirando directo a Link, acercándose más y más con el único motivo de enfrentarlo, mientras, Zelda y Zylia se recuperaban.

—Bien. Pero déjame para gozar del chiquillo...—pidió Ivy lasciva, deseando violentar a Link en todo sentido. Habló mientras le daba un puñetazo seco en la cara a Malón, dejándola inconsciente para después alzarla y tirarla lejos del centro de combate. Sin embargo Denzel ignoró por completo a su "compañera", antes de comenzar a girar la guadaña de su kusurigami tomándolo por la cadena produciendo el mortífero silbido al cortar el aire, dispuesto a cortar en tajos a Link.

Con un veloz movimiento, Denzel catapultó su guadaña con la cadena directo a la cabeza de Link, sin embargo, el rubio saltó a un lateral esquivando rápidamente el ataque.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, Link tomó su espada a la inversa, corriendo hacia su enemigo.

Con un gesto vacío, Denzel jaló la cadena para atraer de nuevo a su mano la guadaña. Giró sobre sus pies generando un movimiento pendular con su guadaña para impulsarla de nuevo hacia el torso de Link. Con un corte diagonal, el rubio desvío la guadaña a duras penas, pero impetuoso siguió corriendo hacia Denzel.

El sicario jaló por tercera vez su cadena atrayendo la guadaña, una vez que la tomó entre los dedos de su mano derecha vio inmutado como Link había saltado hacia él dispuesto a decapitarlo. Y de forma certera interpuso el filo de su arma, cubriéndose de la ofensa del joven de verde sin siquiera mostrar signo de agitación por la batalla.

Sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, Denzel le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Empujó con facilidad al joven Héroe para después saltar y acertarle una patada en la cara que impulsó hacia atrás a Link.

El rubio se puso de pie rápido, sólo para ver con pánico como el mazo con picos de la parte de atrás de la kusurigami ya había sido lanzada por Denzel directo a destruir en pedazos el cráneo de Link...

Sin embargo, una sombra se interpuso, y con el tajo de su Dadao desvió la pesa del arma de Denzel que ya iba a asesinar a Link.

La nube de humo que se hizo presente se deshizo revelando la silueta de Impa armada y lista interponiéndose entre Link y su oponente, mostrando que había sido ella la que había salvado al rubio.

Con desinterés, Denzel alzó una ceja, y en los témpanos de hielo negro que tenía por ojos miró de pies a cabeza a Impa, recibiendo la mirada carmesí incrédula de ella... Al igual que Link y Zelda, no pudo ignorar el obvio parecido que tenía él con Aaron. Pero tuvo que salir rápidamente de su impresión al ver que Denzel comenzó a correr hacia ella buscando matarla.

Mientras se impulsaba en su carrera, catapultó de nuevo su guadaña. Impa desvío el pedazo de metal afilado con un tajo ascendente, pero grande fue su impresión al ver que Denzel jaló la cadena, regresando a la inversa su arma y enredándose la cadena en el cuello de Impa.

Sin contemplación tiró de nuevo, trayendo consigo a la sheikah, arrastrándola por el suelo.

—¡IMPA!—gritaron al unísono Zelda y Zylia quienes por fin lograron levantarse y estar en guardia. Denzel les estaba dando la espalda, así que la Princesa menor sacó kunais girándolos en sus dedos, y Zelda conjuró cuchillas de color dorado que levitaron alrededor de ella, y a la vez ambas hermanas dispararon sus ataques para defender a Impa. Sin embargo, de la nada apareció Ivy, interponiéndose entre las princesas y Denzel. Sacó sus nudillos con garras de acero, y con movimientos refinados desvió todas las cuchillas que iban a agredir a su colega. Lo que más impresionó a Zelda y Zylia es que Denzel ni se inmutó de que le defendieron la espalda, como si ya supiera que lo iban a cubrir. Mientras, Impa susurró un conjuro, y su cuerpo se transformó en una sombra en el suelo, zafándose de las cadenas siendo un machón que corría por el suelo.

Las Princesas por su parte vieron recelosas y con gestos consternados a Ivy, quien se puso en guardia, imaginándose ya el olor a sangre derramada previo a la masacre que planeaba iniciar.

—Vengan acá zorritas...—susurró Ivy melodiosa y burlona, mirando con especial cinismo a Zelda. La susodicha y su hermana sacaron cada una sus espadas, listas para pelear. Los ojos de Zylia echaron chispas, altanera como siempre.

—Solo tengo una pregunta... ¿¡Cómo puedes pelear con ese par de pechugas de cuarentona!?—preguntó Zylia jugando con fuego, figurativa y literalmente. Ya que inmediatamente los ojos de Ivy tomaron un tono más sombrío, corriendo hacia las Princesas.

Certera dio tajos horizontales buscando los cuellos de las jóvenes, sin embargo Zelda se interpuso poniendo sus espada en forma de X, y dominada por la rabia de que hubiera golpeado a Malón, y en especial, haber visto de forma tan descarada a Link, le propinó una patada en el estómago y un golpe en la cara con la empuñadura de su espada para luego dar un tajo doble con sus dos espadas directo a decapitar a Ivy. Esta última interpuso alarmada sus garras, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que el impacto de las armas la hizo retroceder ante la fuerza desmedida de Zelda.

La encarnación de Hylia giró entre sus dedos las dos espadas y con rapidez corrió hacia Ivy y dio una serie de estocadas a puntos exactos de la anatomía de la femme fatale.

Ivy pudo frenar todos los tajos, con cierta dificultad, pero no se esperó la patada en los pies que recibió de Zelda, cayendo tendida y dándose cuenta que la "Princesita" estaba a un nivel arduo como guerrera. Zylia ni intervino viendo pasmada la bestialidad de su hermana al pelear.

—Diosas... ¡Tendré que coquetear con Link seguido para que pelees así!—Con esas palabras Zelda miró avergonzada y roja a Zylia por su arrebato de celos, descuidándose por completo. Ni supo en qué momento Ivy la había pateado desde el suelo a los pies, haciendo caer a la Princesa boca arriba.

Ivy con una agilidad felina, se alzó sentándose encima de la pelvis de Zelda de forma seductora amenazando el cuello de su enemiga con las garras.

—Oh... Siempre me pregunté si de verdad la sangre de ustedes es azul... ¿Quieres comprobarlo?—susurró Ivy al oído de Zelda con sarcasmo, para luego morderlo de una forma perturbante y coqueta. Con todo el repudio del mundo Zelda se estremeció tratando de quitarse de encima a Ivy que tenía intensión doble al tenerla tan cerca, pero en ese momento Zylia se llevó por delante a Ivy y rodando ambas por el suelo.

—Además de arpía, perra—ladró Zylia pateando la cara de Ivy con repugnancia. Sin embargo la asesina de cabello de fuego se levantó en un acrobático movimiento y con sus garras embistió a Zylia. La princesa Sheikah alzó su katana buscando cubrirse pero la fuerza le derribó la espada, y musitando una maldición tuvo que comenzar a esquivar el desquiciado conjunto de cortes diagonales, verticales y horizontales con sus garras. Hasta que Ivy logró darle un corte superficial en el brazo, lastimando a Zylia. Imparable tomó de la nuca a la jovencita y comenzó a darle rodillazos sin ninguna piedad haciendo escupir sangre a Zylia.

Zelda aterrorizada corrió con la mirada hecha fuego contra Ivy, sin meditación al ver como lastimaban a su amada hermana sin ápice de humanidad. La pelirroja vio a Zelda acercarse y tiró a un lado a Zylia para recibir de brazos abiertos a la rubia.

La Princesa estocó con sus dos espadas directo al pecho de Ivy, pero la asesina se hizo a un lado, dejando correr de largo a Zelda. Pero no solo eso, sino que interpuso su pie para hacerla tropezar y con sadismo le acertó un codazo en la nuca de la Princesa, haciéndola caer aturdida en el piso.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el chillido desesperado de Zylia, mientras Ivy le pisaba la cabeza contra el piso.

Zelda vio incrédula y enardecida como la pelirroja torturaba sin piedad a Zylia. Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas observando con especial odio a Ivy, alzó su mano hacia ella recitando un conjuro bastante mortífero...

E inmediatamente, Zelda le disparó en la espalda de su enemiga una esfera de energía, obligándola a trastabillar y dejar de lastimar a Zylia, y cuando iba a actuar en defensa, un círculo de magia apareció en los pies de Ivy de color púrpura, sello que la asesina reconoció de inmediato. Su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse dolorosamente, cada una de sus extremidades flexionándose a la dirección contraria a la natural, amenazando fracturar cada hueso de su cuerpo mientras gritaba.

Zelda mantenía la mano alzada envuelta en magia, controlando el sello y apretado poco a poco sus dedos, para intensificar el maleficio contra la maldita que se atrevió a herir a su amada hermana...

Más sin embargo, Zelda sintió como algo se la llevaba por delante y caían al suelo, rodando con fuerza ante el impacto.

La Princesa vio que había sido Impa, quien Denzel la lanzó como si de un estorbo se tratara contra Zelda.

—¿No puedes durar ni un minuto sin que te cuiden?—vociferó molesto Denzel, mirando con rabia a Ivy quien era liberada del conjuro gracias al golpe que recibió Zelda.

Antes de que Ivy respondiera, Link embistió por la espalda a Denzel, derribándole la kusurigami. El subordinado y líder del trío de asesinos se levantó de un acrobático movimiento quedando de cuclillas, mirando hacia su guadaña en el suelo, pero Link ya había saltado a atacarlo alzando una rodilla directo a la cara de Denzel.

Este último interpuso sus dos manos bloqueando el golpe de Link sin dificultad. Inmediatamente el rubio estiró la pierna para acertar una patada en la cabeza de Denzel, pero este ni se inmutó al recibir el brutal golpe, su cuello ni se flexionó o ladeó ante la agresión.

Link quedó pasmado, sin esperarse el puñetazo en el estómago que me dio su oponente en respuesta sacándole sangre por la boca, y hacerlo retroceder.

Soberbio Denzel se levantó, apretando sus puños envueltos en guanteletes listo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Link vio el reto en su mirada, y guardando su espada también se puso en posición para combatir, sin ningún otra arma además de sus cuerpos.

Link corrió hacia Denzel con su puño directo a la cara de su enemigo, pero este lo bloqueó de un manotazo, respondiendo con un puño en el vientre del joven Héroe. El rubio alzó el rostro, únicamente para que su cara fuera azotada por la mano cerrada de Denzel que parecía un mazo.

Link tropezó en sus lerdos pasos hacia un lado, y miró alarmado y levemente mareado como Denzel no le daría tregua, preparando una patada directo al cuello del Héroe. Como pudo, Link esquivó el certero ataque de forma casi milagrosa, poniéndose en guardia rápido. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su oponente apuntando el codo a su cara, pero el rubio bloqueó el codazo con su antebrazo izquierdo y con el puño derecho dio un seco golpe en la nuez de Adán de Denzel, aprovechó el ritmo para tomar con ambas manos la cabeza de su enemigo para bajarlo, y propinarle un rodillazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos tomaron impulso, para dar cada uno un puñetazo uno contra el otro. Pero sus nudillos impactaron, tronando los huesos con fuerza y ambos retrocediendo. Mirándose, Link sacó su Espada de nuevo dando un tajo horizontal a la cabeza de su contrario, pero este lo esquivó ladeando la cabeza.

Sin detenerse el joven de verde saltó, girando en el aire dando una serie de tajos frenéticos los cuales Denzel esquivó saltando hacia atrás, aterrizando acrobáticamente sobre sus manos e impulsándose de nuevo hacia atrás, para caer de pies a un lado de su guadaña. Le dio un pisotón al mango de su arma, y éste se elevó en el aire por impulso. Denzel la tomó en el aire, dando media vuelta para encontrarse con Link que había saltado para darle un corte vertical. Sin siquiera despeinarse el asesino interpuso el filo de la cuchilla bloqueando la Espada Maestra y generando unas intensas chispas. Ante el impacto, una misteriosa energía expansiva brotó de la majestuosa hoja de la sagrada arma, una estela de luz que sacó disparado hacia atrás a Denzel, arrastrándolo por el piso con violencia antes de que este saltara para caer de nuevo de pie y mirara incrédulo a Link.

Y en realidad el mismo rubio miraba impactado el resplandor del arma aniquiladora de espíritus malignos.

Para sorpresa de todos, un gran estruendo se hizo presente cuando una de las paredes de la casa que estaban junto a ellos se destrozara en una nube de humo, saliendo disparado Zara, cayendo a un lado de Denzel.

De la pared destruida salió también Aedan, caminando con arrogancia y portando de nuevo su fiel arco, uniéndose a la batalla. Pero ni siquiera pasó unos minutos, cuando Ivy dio un grito de agonía para después también caer tendida a pies de Denzel, electrocutada por un hechizo de Zelda.

Rápidamente los Héroes se acercaron, rodeando todos a los tres enemigos. Ivy y Zara comenzaron a reponerse, tratando de ponerse de pie. En cambio Denzel estaba parado, con un frío gesto en el rostro mirando uno a uno a los paladines. Pero los ojos platinos de Aedan se clavaron perturbados al ver al joven de aspecto idéntico a Aaron quedando boquiabierto.

—Les dije que no subestimaran a las presas, par de inútiles—espetó con violencia Denzel a sus dos compañeros, tomando con fuerza su cadena, mirando quieto como sus enemigos lo rodeaban a él y a los otros dos.

—Solo calentábamos...—susurró Zara, parándose como si nada, listo para seguir. Aedan lo miró enmudecido, parecía que su némesis podía seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Y no era el único.

—Tengo que guardar fuerzas para la noche de pasión... ¿No, dulzura mía?—respondió sarcástica y coqueta Ivy, mirando con cinismo y enfermizo deseo obsesivo a Link, levantándose y poniéndose en guardia. El rubio se estremeció con gran desagrado y consternación.

Pero en ese instante, un gran escándalo se formó alrededor de todos ellos. Una multitud enardecida armados con espadas y tridentes, y con antorchas y lámparas alumbrando las penumbras ingresaron en manada al rancho al oír de la batalla campal que Link y Denzel, así como los suyo, habían formado en la granja más importante del pueblo.

—Ya no importa. Nos vamos—ordenó Denzel dándose media vuelta, inmutándose de la multitud que se acercaba segundo a segundo.

—¡No escaparan!—gritó fúrico Link mientras saltaba al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros a atacar a Denzel y su equipo... Pero no se esperaron lo que sucedió. Con una rapidez fuera de lo natural, Denzel azotó la cadena alzando la guadaña, acertando el plano del arma contra la cara de Impa. No pasó ni un milisegundo, cuando jaló la cadena y con el peso del mismo dio un brutal golpe en el estómago a Aedan haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Sin meditación le dio una patada en el pecho a Zylia, seguido de un cabezazo en la frente de Zelda. Guardó de último al Link, a quien le lanzó su cadena, enredándolo en el cuello del Héroe. Azotó la cadena a un lado, lanzando a Link por los aires directo a una de las paredes de madera de la caballeriza, destrozando el muro y cayendo el rubio tirado en el suelo.

Como si nada, Denzel jaló su cadena, enredándola en su brazo y viendo con desinterés a los Héroes heridos a su alrededor. Él solo los neutralizó a todos, mostrando que ni siquiera había actuado a todo su potencial en ningún momento del combate.

—Como decía. Nos vamos.—declaró de nuevo Denzel con su tono mecánico y frío.

—¿Y quién mierda te declaró jefe de nosotros, maldito mocoso?—Se quejó altanero Zara, no dispuesto a dejar el combate.

—Aaron ordenó, atacar y huir. Eso haremos—espetó Denzel sin ninguna intensión de razonar con Zara, le estaba mandando literalmente a obedecer. Sin importar la notable diferencia de edad que indicaba que Zara era el superior tal parecía...

—¿Y?—respondió el ballestero, encarando con violencia a su compañero... Pero no se esperó que Denzel lo tomara del cuello, ahorcándolo sin piedad. Lo acercó a su cara donde pudiera escuchar muy claramente lo que diría. Apretó con más fuerza, a punto de mutilarlo con sus uñas las arterias de su cuello.

—Nos largamos porque yo digo que lo hagamos... Si vuelves a rechistar te cortaré las bolas y te ahogaré con ellas, ¿Entendido?—escupió descontrolado Denzel, sacando de si un lado infernal y bestial al tener enfrente a Zara. Éste último asintió...

Sin esperar más, Denzel soltó a su compañero con desdén, tomó de su cinturón lo que parecía una pequeña nuez Deku, la cual lanzó al piso con fuerza generando un potente destello cegador a su alrededor, justo antes de que la multitud enfurecida llegara a ellos. Y al desvanecerse la distracción, no había ni rastro de los tres asesinos.

La estática muchedumbre miró cómo se les escapaban los enemigos... Pero resignados, fueron a atender urgidos a los Héroes y a Malón, quienes estaban inconscientes. Poco a poco, Impa y Aedan fueron los primeros en recobrar el juicio, respirando agitados. Impa sangrando con fuerza desde una de sus mejillas que había sido cortada con el golpe de Denzel.

—¿Lo... Lo viste...?—preguntó jadeante Aedan, mirando a Impa mientras la gente los ayudaba a levantarse. Refiriéndose al líder de los tres asesinos.

—Si... Creo... Creo que es... El niño de Aaron que desapareció hace años...—murmuró exhausta la Sheikah, al borde del colapso. Su cabeza martillaba de dolor. Finalmente, cayó en brazo de los aldeanos, inmóvil, para el terror de Aedan.

El nombre que pasó por la mente de ambos fue "Denzel"... El nombre del niño que había tenido Aaron hacía ya más dos décadas, pero que había desaparecido al igual que su madre, muchos años atrás...

* * *

Rápidamente pasaron las horas, y sabiendo de memoria el camino, Denzel, Ivy y Zara habían llegado sin contratiempos a una base militar y táctico del Imperio de Hyrule que estaba cerca al poblado donde estaba el Rancho Lon Lon, un cuartel armado en poco tiempo, pero hecho de forma perfecta y equipado incluso con un arsenal y un centro de operaciones. Con ironía, pensaron que no era raro un establecimiento tan pomposo, ya que teniendo a Aaron de líder, todo debía ser perfecto e inmaculado.

Camuflándose con la noche, entraron sin dificultades, siendo recibidos con honor y respeto.

Ivy y Zara entraron directo a la enfermería, y con despotismo se aprovechaban de las atenciones y la idolatría que recibían de los hombres de Aaron. En cambio, Denzel ni miró a nadie, entrando al que le asignaron sería su aposento, azotando la puerta tras de sí no sin antes tirar con desprecio su lujosa arma en el piso del pasillo.

Se tiró en lo que era la cama de esa inmensa habitación de techo con candelabros, mueblería de primera calidad con detalles de oro, y paredes de color crema con diferentes secciones del mismo cuarto. Se quedó echado, en silencio sin ningún ánimo de moverse... Ni supo realmente cuantas horas se tomó en esa posición y en total pasividad, teniendo la mente en blanco. Se restregó con ambas manos la cara, no pudiendo soportar la espantosa migraña que amenazaba explotarle la cabeza. Pero se alertó al oír el toque en su puerta llamándolo.

El azabache suspiró molesto y amargado, levantándose con peor humor del usual, abriendo la puerta con violencia. Encontrándose con la mirada de un soldado de baja categoría, quien se arrodilló ante Denzel.

—Mi señor... Lord Aaron acaba de llegar, le llegó su informe de que encontraron al Héroe y sus aliados y aprovechando lo cerca que estaba desvió su ruta para venir a aquí. Exige una audiencia inmediata con usted—le informó el subordinado a Aaron, para después detener su reverencia, dar media vuelta y alejarse por donde vino entre los pasillos de paredes blancas pulidas y piso de mármol. Las palabras del soldado extrañaron demasiado a Denzel, pero guardó silencio y quietud, asintiendo con desdén, y con el alma pasándole una tonelada, fue a prepararse debidamente para tener una audiencia con su padre.

* * *

Denzel se encontraba caminando a un paso firme pero acelerado por los pasillos de la base, hacia lo que era la sección exclusiva para Aaron. Vestía por todo lo alto, con la gabardina ajustada negra con capa azul marino, hombreras de plata y una cadena de oro colgando de su cuello. Se aproximó a lo que era el despacho de Aaron. Sin titubear, empujó las puertas lujosas de la oficina sin siquiera meditar, pasando por el umbral a encarar al hombre que odiaba con todo su ser.

Y se encontró con la mirada ónix de Aaron, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con una copa de vino tinto en una de sus manos, agitando con cuidado el líquido acentuando su aroma. Padre e hijo chocaron sus miradas, el de Denzel expresando odio, desdén y desprecio, y el de Aaron prepotencia, arrogancia y soberbia. Automáticamente, Denzel se arrodilló contra su voluntad ante su progenitor... Temblando de la tensión y la furia que se le desbordaba por dentro.

—Cumplieron de forma satisfactoria la misión. Y supongo que debo encomiarlos por eso. Su siguiente misión les será encomendado pronto. Descansen por ahora. Incluso puedo proporcionarte algunas sirvientas que te presten sus... "Servicios"... —expresó directo y seco Aaron, mirando burlón y sonriendo ladino a Denzel para después tomar de su copa con elegancia. Los puños del joven se apretaron con violencia al oír a Aaron decirle que le mandaría prostitutas como a la mayoría de sus hombres, o como al mismo Zara y, sí, a Ivy.

Los ojos de Denzel parecían emanar chispas por la burla de Aaron.

—¿Y sólo para esto vino hasta acá, Lord? ¿Para darme una felicitación falsa y burlarse de mi persona?—respondió Denzel disgustado y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sobrepasar se con sus palabras por mucho que le costará... Aaron sonrió aún más extenso.

—Solo por placer... Ver tu mirada de odio e impotencia es algo de lo que no puedo abstenerme—contestó burlesco y descarado Aaron, mirando con intensidad a su hijo. Denzel se removió en su interior...

Ya no aguantaba, contener lo que sentía y la furia que tenía canalizada se estaba desbordando. Y no solo era por Aaron, sino que sentía culpa. Sabía que la causa de su remordimiento era el haber golpeado a damas, a Zelda, Zylia e Impa, sin ninguna piedad, pareciendo un poco hombre, cuando en realidad no tenía más opción.

—Entonces al menos de una compensación... —dijo Denzel aún arrodillado, respirando agitado ante la petición que haría.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó curioso Aaron mirando intrigado a su hijo.

—Estoy aquí, haciendo las cobardías que usted pide, atando los cabos sueltos que deja, cazando a quien le da la gana, hago todo lo que usted pide, por una única razón... Tengo más de un mes sin verlas. Nada, absolutamente nada me confirma que estén vivas, así que solo pido que al menos me permita confirmar con mis propios ojos que estén sanas y salvas...—pidió Denzel, tratando de fingir humildad, lográndolo. Aaron puso una cara neutral ante la petición.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo pides con ellas?—preguntó Aaron directo y sin rodeos, levantándose de su asiento dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa para acercarse a su hijo.

—Diez minutos—exigió Denzel, tratando de disimular la emoción que le recorría por dentro el hecho de que Aaron hubiera aceptado. Sin embargo, el susodicho siguió acercándose más y más hasta estar frente a frente, Denzel aún hincado.

—Cinco minutos, aprovéchalos—espetó sin piedad Aaron, para después acertar un puñetazo en la nuca a Denzel que lo derribó. El joven cayó tendido, aturdido. No pudo defenderse, y lo último que vio fue como Aaron estaba a punto de pisotearle la cara...

Su vista estaba turbia, no logrando enfocar nada y la luz de la estancia le molestaba los ojos... Denzel estaba siendo cargado, sintiendo las pisadas de quien lo llevaba a sus espaldas, de forma tosca. Lo siguiente que oyó fue como una reja de metal, como la de una celda, era abierta... Escuchó unos respingos femeninos, que gritaban su nombre, para luego sentir como era tirado al suelo con brusquedad.

* * *

—Aprovéchalos...—Denzel abrió finalmente los ojos al oír esas palabras de su padre, respirando exaltado por la boca al recuperarse de su inconsciencia luego de la golpiza que le propinó Warren. Miró desesperado a la puerta de la celda, la cual Aaron cerró con fuerza, dejando a Denzel dentro.

—Den...—escuchó una voz femenina, aguda, llorosa y ligeramente temblorosa al borde del llanto. Los ojos de Denzel se ensancharon, y su corazón perdió un latido al oír esa voz que tanto conocía a sus espaldas. La voz de la mujer de su vida. Errático se giró en el suelo para mirarlas.

—Papi...—escuchó una segunda vocecita más aguda y apagada, llorando con fuerza asustada. Las vio finalmente, dentro todos en esa cárcel de barrotes de acero en el interior de una mazmorra desconocida para Denzel.

Una joven mujer de veintidós, sentada apoyando su espalda a la pared, de cabellos castaños con destellos rubios, de baja estatura, vestida de un harapiento vestido gris que llegaba a sus tobillos ocultando la forma curvilínea de su cuerpo. Su bello rostro de piel de mármol blanco estaba demacrado, demostraba terror, mirando con devoción a Denzel, sus ojos color miel observaban desesperada al joven de los piercings.

Y en sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho, la dama tenía una pequeña niña de a lo mucho cuatro años, vestida tal como su madre, su piel era tan blanca como la de su mamá, y su pequeño rostro era la viva imagen de su progenitora, pero al igual que Denzel, tenía ojos ónix, y cabellos negros como la noche.

—Lizy... Zoe...—murmuró con voz ahogada Denzel levantándose de rodillas, mirando incrédulo a sus amadas. Con lágrimas en los ojos y despojado de toda armadura y careta de frialdad, Denzel estrechó desesperado en sus brazos a su esposa y su hija besándolas en sus frentes sin parar, dando rienda suelta a sus sollozos, al igual que ellas, emocionadas y nerviosas apretaban con fuerza al joven, creyendo que era un sueño, aferrándose con fuerza a él. Desesperadas de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo. En sus corazones no cabía tanta emoción, rompiendo en llanto… asustadas y frágiles, no pudiendo aguantar más. Se quedaron así, estrechados con fuerza.

Hasta que Denzel tomó a Lizy, su esposa, besándola desesperado en los labios, con fuerza, para luego juntar sus frentes mirándose con intensidad a los ojos.

—Te amo...—dijeron al unísono entre lágrimas, intercambiando miradas cargadas de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, para después darse un último y rápido beso.

Miró a su nena, cargándola y abrazándola emotivo, para después darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

—Papi... Te extrañé... Y... Y... Quiero ir a casa, aquí es oscuro y frío—sollozó la pequeña en brazos de su padre, rompiendo en llanto, y Denzel sintiendo una apuñalada en su corazón al ver a su bebé llorar sin consuelo, temblorosa y pálida.

—Las sacaré de aquí... Lo prometo, muy pronto—aseguró Denzel secándose las lágrimas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír, y calmar a su amada niña. La besó en la frente tembloroso, repugnado del odio al ver que Aaron no las había sacado ni al sol en todo ese tiempo.

—Estás herido —dijo alarmada Lizy, tomando del mentón temblorosa a su amado, mirando la profunda cortada que tenía en una sien, por el pisotón en la cara que Aaron le había dado.

—No importa eso. Óyeme, estarán bien ¿Si?—enfatizó Denzel a su esposa.

—¿¡Y qué pasa, qué harás!?—preguntó en gritos despegados Lizy, fuera de sus cabales. Denzel le siseó, tratando de calmarla.

—Las sacaré de aquí, pero debo hacer varias cosas antes...—

—Se te acabó el tiempo—espetó Aaron, interrumpiendo y pateando la reja de la celda, entrando sin miramientos para tomar en un puño los cabellos de Denzel y halarlo, para sacarlo de la celda.

—¡Papi por favor quédate!—gritó su pequeña llorando al ver como Aaron sacaba a rastras y con rudeza a Denzel.

—¡DENZEL, NO POR FAVOR!—exclamó llorando Lizy mientras Aaron sacaba finalmente a Denzel de la celda y volvía a cerrar la reja con fuerza.

—¡LAS SACARÉ, LO PROMETO, LO PROMETO...!—

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Muy buenas ^^ Y se que estarán con cara de OMG :3 Jejeje Me gustó este cap, violencia everywhere, aunque con un poquito de Drama...

Muchísimas gracias a todos, y una sincera disculpa por mi retraso al publicar, tuve unos inconvenientes con el sistema eléctrico de la casa y aunque tenía el cap listo no pude actualizar a tiempo. De verdad que lo lamento muchísimo, me pared a primera hora hoy a actualizarles xD

También, quería avisarles que aquí en Venezuela iniciarán un racionamiento energético a diario de un intervalo 4 horas por 40 días SUPUESTAMENTE, yo apuesto será más, así que, como comprenderán esto jode totalmente mi rutina diaria, espero que no afecte mi escritura, yo como siempre haré mi mayor esfuerzos y ya saben mi lema, si no Publico o estoy muerto o no tengo internet. Son mis únicas razones que yo considero aceptables en caso de que me corresponda actualizar y ustedes lo esperan.

El siguiente cap será un poco diferente a los anteriores... ¿Por qué? Porque a base de Flashback desvelaremos la historia detrás de Denzel, que estoy seguro más de uno quedó con las ganas de saber.

En fin, muuuchisimas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios TwT no saben lo loco que parezco entrando a FF cada hora para ver si me dejaron Review ewe jeje. Y muchas gracias a los seguidores y a quien dan favoritos ^^ Si quieren hacerme saber que les gusta esto, el review es el "like" que tienen disponible.

En fin, nos vemos la próxima semana amaditos míos ^^ Bye.


	23. Fuego extinguido

**Capítulo XXIII: Fuego extinguido**

La claridad del sol, tenue pero lo suficientemente intensa llegó a sus párpados, el calor del mismo en su alumbrar mañanero.

Zelda sintió el picor en sus ojos, viendo un color rojo en sus párpados iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana junto en donde estaba. Se removió algo inquieta, acostada y cómoda, tibia en una cama acolchada, y arropada hasta su vientre por una sábana de algodón. Arrugó un poco el entrecejo y soltó un ahogado suspiro, abriendo los ojos finalmente, sus bellos zafiros celestes como el cielo de primavera. Sus ojos enfocaron el techo blanco perlino. Inmediatamente frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, agudo, pero poco intenso.

Estaba desorientada y algo aturdida, le zumbaban los oídos. Quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para moverse. Trató de mirar a los lados, confundida ya que desconocía por completo en donde se encontraba, creando pánico en ella.

Hasta que sintió un largo suspiro sobre su antebrazo que estaba extendido en la cama, el aliento cálido erizando sus vellos... Sentía unos brazos estrechando con recelo su mano. Aterrada miró hacia ese lateral, quedándose estática al ver de quién se trataba. Su corazón dio un salto, para después acelerarse. Sintió un fuerte calor, avergonzada. Respingó con fuerza mientras un rubor invadió sus mejillas al ver a Link, sentado junto a la cama en un banco, profundamente dormido apoyándose en la cama, abrazándola con fuerza de su mano izquierda y reposando su cabeza sobre el antebrazo de la princesa.

Zelda no pudo evitar pensar que Link se veía... Adorable, dormido, totalmente rendido al punto de soltar uno que otro ronquido gutural. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y puntiagudo, más de lo usual. La monarca, fascinada detalló el atractivo rostro de su compañero, tenía algunos rasguños, una que otra marca de viejas cicatrices que ya casi no se apreciaban en su tersa y tostada piel. Sus cejas espesas y curvas de color rubio cenizo, y sus largas pestañas que arropaban sus párpados y le daban un aire aún más atractivo. Zelda inconscientemente suspiró, extasiada.

Pero se atrapó a si misma mirando de forma muy dedicada al rubio, y olvidándose por completo de su interrogante, ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentía débil y flácida, y la incertidumbre le estaba causando ansiedad.

En ese momento, Link comenzó a moverse, despertando al sentir los movimientos de la princesa. Sus ojos azul marino enfocaron rápidamente al Zelda, y su impresión aumentó al verla despierta.

—Espera. Calma—pidió Link con una voz tranquila y quieta deteniendo a Zelda quien intentaba levantarse. El rubio se restregó los ojos tratando de quitarse los vestigios de somnolencia.

—¿Dónde estamos...?—preguntó Zelda alterada y ansiosa levantándose, sentada en la cama, pero al moverse con brusquedad el dolor en su cabeza se intensificó, haciéndola quejarse y tomar su frente entre sus manos.

—Shh. No te muevas, ¿Cómo te llamas, qué edad tienes?—preguntó mientras tomaba con cuidado la nuca de la princesa con ambas manos, palpando tenuemente el cuello y la parte trasera del cráneo mientras miraba a los ojos a Zelda. Esta última lo miró confundida, y algo conmocionada viéndolo tan preocupado. Lo veía algo demacrado y tenso, sabiendo que él se había quedado ahí, a su lado por todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente... ¿Pero cuánto tiempo fue?

—Zelda, me llamo Zelda. Tengo dieciocho años—respondió la princesa inmediatamente, comprendiendo que Link preguntaba para saber si estaba cuerda. Al oír la respuesta, Link suspiró largo antes de hablar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?—preguntó el rubio, mientras palpaba los laterales de la cabeza de Zelda, asegurándose de que no hubiera inflamación.

—Yo... No mucho, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba afuera de la caballeriza de Malón espi...—Zelda no terminó, ya que los colores se le fueron a la cara al recordar que estaba espiándolo, apenada bajó el rostro al recordar lo enfurecida y celosa que estaba de oír a Link conversando tan a gusto con Malón. Simplemente un revoltijo se formaba en su estómago al recordarlo. No quería admitir lo que sentía, pero simplemente no soportaba imaginar a su compañero con alguien más. Tenerlo cerca le causaba una sensación de paz, calma y dicha, sonreía genuinamente a su lado, sonrisas que nunca creyó volver a embozar. Su ser se iluminaba, y esa luz no la iba a compartir con nadie.

Trataba de pensar, siquiera meditarlo, pero tenía una necesidad de posesión con Link, deseaba que todas sus sonrisas fueran dedicadas a ella, que sus miradas fugaces e inocentes fueran un espectáculo exclusivo de la princesa... No lograba interpretar el pulso acelerado y traicionero de su corazón cuando lo tenía cerca, el picor tras sus ojos en conjunto a la dilatación de sus pupilas, el tenue e incontrolable temblor, y una creciente emoción y falta de aliento al mirarlo cada vez.

Se sintió aún más avergonzada al ver la cara extrañada de Link al oírla, y verla ahora tan apenada. Agitó su cabeza tratando de sacar sus platónicos pensamientos con el bochorno consumiéndola.

—¿En dónde estamos, y qué sucedió?—preguntó Zelda apresurada por cambiar el tema y despistar a Link. Afortunadamente eso era muy sencillo de lograr, ya conocía a su compañero lo suficiente como para saber que era algo despistado. Pero se arrepintió de preguntar cuándo vio el rostro consternado y sombrío de Link en respuesta a la pregunta.

—Estamos en el bastión de control de la resistencia, en su enfermería. Respecto a lo que sucedió... Mejor lo hablamos más adelante—explicó serio Link, no revelando más de lo necesario y consciente que no era bueno causar sentimientos fuertes en el estado que estaba la dama. Pero tal parecía que ella no recordaba toda la emboscada que Zara, Ivy y Denzel les habían hecho. Y la absoluta derrota que les dieron. Denzel sólo dejó fuera de combate a los cinco en menos de un par de segundos. Link al terminar de hablar se intentó levantar.

—No. Dime lo que pasó—exigió Zelda, aun más alterada tomando con fuerza el antebrazo del rubio. Link suspiró, soltándose del agarre con cuidado. Se puso frente a Zelda que seguía sentada en la cama, y levantó el dedo índice, poniéndolo frente a la cara de ella señalando hacia el techo.

—Mira aquí—Le indicó Link, señalándole que le mostraba el dedo. Con lentitud el rubio movía la mano a un lado al otro, observando con cuidado el movimiento de las pupilas de Zelda al seguir con sus ojos lo indicado. Suspiró tranquilo al ver que todo estaba normal, pese al brutal golpe que recibió la Princesa en su cabeza, propinado por Denzel, que la dejó inconsciente por dos días. Link tomó una larga bocanada antes de hablar.

—Nos emboscaron en el Rancho Lon Lon. Tres lacayos de Aaron, Zara Fawaret, Ivy Reager, y Denzel Warren... El último es hijo de Aaron según Aedan—reveló finalmente Link. Inmediatamente a la mente de Zelda vino absolutamente todo lo sucedido en el combate contra los asesinos de Warren. La princesa sintió que se le iba el alma al rememorar todo lo que habían pasado. Sintió una gran desesperación y vacío.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN ZYLIA E IMPA!?—gritó Zelda fuera de control mirando aterrada y pálida a Link. Se quejó de una fuerte punzada en su cabeza... Y recordó la agresión que recibió, el cabezazo que le propinó Denzel en su frente. Fue como chocar la cabeza con una pared de concreto, y quizás la similitud no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Fuera de ello, los ojos de Zelda se humedecieron mientras temblaba por el pánico. Recordó su enfrentamiento con Ivy, el cómo lastimaba a su hermana sin piedad, sus palabras desequilibradas, la risa maníaca y descontrolada de Zara...

—Shhh... Están bien, mira—Le señaló Link apresurado para calmar a su compañera. Le señaló a un lado del cuarto de enfermería que era blanco y limpio, pulcro y ordenado equipado de todos los equipos médicos necesarios. Zelda miró hacia donde le señalaban, enterneciéndose al ver la imagen. Zylia dormía acurrucada en una cama junto a la de su hermana, abrazada de sus pies, despeinada y tranquila. De nuevo, estaba tan agotada que ni ronquidos soltaba. Zelda suspiró más tranquila, pero aún faltaba alguien muy importante.

—Impa también está bien, estable. Tuvo una fuerte torsión en el cuello por el golpe que recibió, pero ya está descansando, en cualquier momento despertará—mencionó Link leyéndole la mente a la princesa por su preocupación. Una vez más, la joven sintió calma.

Sin embargo, inevitablemente un frenesí de imágenes vino a la mente de la Princesa, torturándola. Los sucesos de esa noche, los rostros de sus atacantes, todo el estrés y trauma al ver como herían a sus amigos.

—El hijo de Aaron—mencionó Zelda sin terminar sus palabras por el shock, con un gesto de pesadumbre, no queriendo creer lo que Link le había mencionado. El retoño del asesino de su madre...

—Aedan no sabe casi nada de él más que su nombre. Ya que la mujer e hijo de Aaron eran familiares de un Caballero Principal, sus identidades estaban fuertemente protegidas por Warren. Desaparecieron un par de años antes de que nacieras, ni siquiera se sabía si seguían con vida. Pero es obvio que el hijo lo está, y es extremadamente peligroso—contestó Link con el orgullo herido, y disimulando el disgusto y la rabia que sentía al hablar sobre él. Se sentó tenso junto a la cama de Zelda, apretando con fuerza sus puños al punto de que su piel de sus manos se tornó pálida al no poder circular la sangre. Además, temblaba cargado de enojo.

—No es lo único que te tiene así...—reprochó Zelda mirando deductiva a Link, acertando de lleno, algo tenía profundamente atribulado al joven Héroe, incluso deprimido y con una pesada carga sobre él.

—Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, traeré a Aedan para que...—

—Link, dime lo que sucedió—espetó con fuerza la princesa interrumpiéndolo, con un gesto férreo mirando con intensidad a su compañero. Link suspiró, bajando la cabeza y negando con fuerza, chasqueando la lengua ansioso sin saber cómo decirlo, se restregó la cara con una mano, para luego volver a mirar a Zelda, quien lo contemplaba paciente y callada esperando que hablara.

—Ya las personas del pueblo lo saben, nos vieron, vieron la marca de nuestras manos y lo reconocieron de inmediato. Les explicamos todo lo que hemos pasado, Khyo, Aræk, Tarak, todo. Y lo que debemos hacer. Muchos no nos creyeron, otros sí, pero los soldados de la resistencia nos recibieron para atenderle a ti y a Impa. Nos contaron lo que ha sucedido entre los poblados...—Link no pudo continuar, deteniéndose, no quería continuar, preocupándose por el estado de Zelda, no quería que la devastadora noticia causara daños en el estado delicado de la princesa.

—Dímelo—exigió Zelda una vez más, teniendo el terrible presentimiento de que lo que oiría la destrozaría.—Dímelo o te leeré la mente con un conjuro—

—Está bien. Los tres lacayos de Aaron y todos sus hombres, han ido de pueblo en pueblo masacrando y torturando a quienes se les atraviesa para encontrarnos. Torturando hasta a inocentes. Han dejado cientos de familias sin padres o madres, y a quienes han intentado resistirse... Los han colgado muertos en la entrada de los poblados como advertencia.—Los oídos de Zelda zumbaban con más fuerza al escuchar la dolorosa revelación de su compañero.

Creyó oír el retorcer de su corazón, un hoyo en su alma al comprender que por culpa de ellos, Aaron había lastimado a inocentes. Sólo por quererlos a ellos en sus garras. Dos sentimientos predominaron en Zelda, un odio absoluto y mortífero, y un desconsuelo y depresión al tan siquiera imaginarse a los niños víctimas de la pérdida de sus padres por unas escorias déspotas. Su bondadoso corazón cedió a la pena y al dolor ajeno ante el inevitable sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad, concluyendo que todo había sido por causa de ella.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la dama, mientras sus labios finos y enrojecidos temblaban antes de liberar un llanto abogado cerrando sus párpados con fuerza y gimiendo, perturbado en su espíritu al pensar qué clase de ser era Aaron que no tenía sangre en sus venas... Pero ella comprendía que el origen de todo, la fuente de las desgracias y el veneno que estaba contaminando toda alma de Hyrule era Khyo.

Comenzó a llorar sin freno, llevando sus manos a su rostro cubriendo su semblante y humedeciendo sus dedos. Se sorprendió cuando unos brazos la entregaron de frente, de forma cálida y consoladora. Incrédula abrió sus ojos, viendo que su cara estaba contra el pecho de Link. La abrazaba no dispuesto a soltarse, siendo su salvavidas y su protección.

Instintivamente, Zelda abrazó con fuerza por el cuello al joven, no queriendo soltarse mientras lágrimas gruesas empapaba el torso de él, desahogando todo su dolor sin contener su sentir y sufrimiento desmedido, todas sus presiones y cada gota de turbación que había contenido las últimas semanas.

—Es... Es mi culpa... Por qué tuve que hacer con este destino... Solo le he traído dolor a Impa, a Zylia, a mi pueblo... Al que le juré a mi madre cuidar. Por mí ahora todo lo que amo está en peligro...—balbuceó en jadeos y sollozos la princesa, soltando todo lo que la torturaba. Link sufría viendo devastada a su compañera, su aliada de vidas pasadas, simplemente no podía soportar verla de esa forma. Con una calidez en su alma, un furor por protegerla y aliviar su dolor, el joven acarició con ternura el cabello de su amada desde el inicio de los tiempos. Estaban externos a todo lo que ocurría en su alrededor, en un aura de intimidad, un mundo donde solo ellos pertenecían y habitaban.

—Ya...—insistió con calma y cariño Link, consolando con ternura a la princesa, con un tono de voz bajo y dulce, apoyando su labios sobre la cabeza de ella sin detener sus caricias, siseando suave.

—Es mi culpa—gimió una vez más Zelda, sonando su fina voz ahogada al hablar contra el pecho de Link.

—Eres una luz para este mundo. Siempre dicen que un Rey nunca pelea sus batallas, y tú haces lo contrario. Luchas sin descanso por tu Reino, por cada persona que lo habita. Si tienes esta marca, es porque tu corazón es digno de ser llamado divino. Toda la sangre derramada es crimen de nuestros enemigos, y van a pagar con la suya. Pero a pesar de que todo esto duela, un viejo Héroe del pasado me dijo que tenemos el derecho de valorar la vidas que hemos salvado, perdonarnos y seguir luchando—reconfortó Link a la princesa, hablándole con calma, queriendo aliviar la tormenta que se desataba dentro de Zelda y detener el torrente de lágrimas que expresaban su desdicha. Oyendo con atención, las palabras de Link calaron fondo en la regente, comprendiendo la magistral enseñanza que quería expresarle. Y era cierto, gracias a ellos cientos de Sheikahs se salvaron, el equilibrio de las Sombras se mantuvo intacto, por ellos los pobladores de los bosques y las Hadas subsistían ante la maldición de Khyo, y ahora estaba en sus manos detener el Génesis de la Extinción. Sus logros merecían ser valorados por ellos mismos, estimar su fortaleza, y comprender que las desgracias eran causadas por la avaricia y el malsano deseo de seres corruptos que solo querían ver arder el mundo.

—No creo tener fuerzas para cumplir nuestro destino—confesó destrozada Zelda, con su mirada apagada y sus ojos vidriosos, mirando a Link aún abrazada a él, una cercanía que se le hacía tan familiar y placentera, y que en esos momentos era lo único que la mantenía a flote. Sintió el horroroso dolor de cabeza que fue en sucesión a sus lágrimas, sintiéndose mareada.

—Y por eso siempre estaré a tu lado. Atravesaremos todo lo que se avecina juntos, y no importa si tropiezas, puedes mirar a un lado y confiar que ahí estaré tendiéndote una mano, tal como tú lo harías si yo caigo. Séque dije hace mucho que una vez que todo esto acabe, nuestro periplo, me iba a ir y jamás nos volveríamos a ver... Pero hoy te digo que nunca querré alejarme de ti—Zelda creyó que su corazón colapsaría al oír cada vocablo expresado por él... El nuevo protagonista de todos sus pensamientos.

Sabía que era pocas las veces que tenía tanta cercanía física con su compañero, pero sentía cada sensación como si la conociera desde siempre, su aroma, su anatomía, el ritmo del palpitar de su corazón, lento y fuerte, la presión de sus brazos fornidos que la estrechaban con delicadeza, su respiración pausada, la calidez que emanaba su ser, y el aura de calma que irradiaba. Ahogada en su llanto, la princesa miró a los ojos al rubio, con sus labios de pétalos de rosas ligeramente abiertos y temblorosos, incrédula y extasiada ante tan hermosas palabras que se habían robado un pálpito de su corazón.

Deseaba permanecer por siempre ahí, su lugar en ese mundo, el lugar que desde tiempos inmemoriales le pertenecía, en los brazos de su amado.

Una vez más, los cielos de la llanura de Hyrule se veían recubiertas de las más oscuras masas de nubes, obstruyendo la luz del sol. Un viento frío azotó la vegetación en los pequeños bosques que rodeaban a la cumbre más alta de todo Hyrule, la Montaña de la Muerte, hogar de los legendarios y míticos guerreros del fuego y la tierra, los Gorons.

Los árboles se quebraron por la fuerza del vendaval de origen innatural, y el verde de sus hojas comenzó a opacarse hasta convertirse en un gris marchito y muerto. El día parecía noche en ese lugar, una siniestra penumbra estaba bordeando la boca del volcán de la montaña, la fuente de la energía espiritual y morada del Templo del Fuego.

Lo único que alumbraba el ambiente de forma intermitente era rayos y truenos de color carmesí y blanco, que retumbaba con violencia el suelo. Varias descargas de esta sobrenatural energía golpearon el suelo, incendiando todo a su paso mientras la tierra comenzaba a zarandearse en un agresivo terremoto.

En medio de la cordillera a los pies de la montaña muerte, una brecha comenzó a abrirse, un desgarro en la dimensión, oscura y siniestra de la cual volvió a salir el autor de las desgracias que contaminaban el mundo. Khyo entró al mundo de la luz corriendo como cuadrúpedo, airoso y rápido pisando la entrada de la morada de los Gorons.

Se levantó en dos patas levantándose erguido. Cerró los ojos sonriendo enfermizo, el aura que expulsaba ese mundo que tanto odiaba era más sombrío... Muerto y contaminado.

Guerra, era lo que se olía en el alma de los mortales. Por fin comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en la tierra que crearon las Diosas, al estar lleno de maldad y su fértil suelo ahora estéril por el rojo carmesí derramado.

La enorme bestia híbrido de todas las anteriores encarnaciones del mal comenzó a temblar ansioso, su inmensa anatomía gruesa y pesada de color negro tosca, sus huesos que sobresalían de su "piel" se movían nerviosamente, apretó el puño en la que tenía en el dorso el símbolo de la Trifuerza que había despojado de Ganondorf, y alzó su otro brazo en la que en lugar de una mano con garras tenía la Espada Maestra oscura.

El suelo que rodeaba sus gruesas patas como de Dodongos se fragmentó, antes de que se clavara la Espada Maestra en el pecho de forma enfermiza y grotesca, desgarrándose el torso con masoquismo y derramando al suelo fluido negro y pestilentes que parecía sangre putrefacta. Los tajos de esa carne fueron reuniéndose en el suelo, expulsando una esencia sombría. Tal forma aberrante fue tomando tamaño, más y más altura y anchura, incluso superando la inmensa estatura de Khyo. Ese nuevo ser creció hasta los cinco metros ante la mirada atenta del amo de la Frontera.

Era un ser antropomórfico, pesado y de colosal musculatura, parado en dos patas. Tenía la forma de un híbrido de un toro o buey demoníaco, con una forma humanoide. Sus dos patas con las que estaba de pie estaban armadas con pesadas y afiladas pezuñas, sus muslos eran gruesos y enorme, su pequeña pelvis contrataba con su ancho y grueso torso, de pectorales y muslos como de acero.

Sus dos brazos eran también de una masa muscular similar al resto de su anatomía, extremidades largas y armadas con garras filosas en la cual llevaba una inmensa espada tal larga como su propia estatura hecha de metal negro. Su rostro era compuesto por un hocico alargado como bobino, con fauces puntiagudas, un largo pelaje recubría su cuello acompañado por largas crines de vellos erizados. En su cráneo sobresalían cuatro cuernos retorcidos.

Sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, y su piel y pelaje azabache. Se brotaba además de una forma asqueante las venas por todo su cuerpo, palpitando.

—Oh Riak...—murmuró Khyo nombrando a su nuevo lacayo, mirando con orgullo. La bestia comenzó a mirar lo que lo rodeaba, anonadado y desorientado en ese mundo desconocido para él. Temblaba inquieto, olfateando nervioso. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores demonios, Riak observó con violencia a Khyo... Erizando su pelaje, mirándolo con odio.

Para sorpresa del amo de la Frontera, su lacayo lo embistió con furia clavándole sus cuerno en el torso de Khyo perforandosu cuerpo y haciéndolo sangrar, para luego gruñir y vociferar alzando con una mano a su amo y lanzándolo al suelo destrozando el suelo.

Sin siquiera dar un milisegundo de ventaja, Riak saltó hacia donde Khyo estaba tendido y comenzó a pisotear su pecho sin piedad, enterrándole las pezuñas. Seguido de ello, agarró entre sus fauces el cráneo de su amo y comenzó a apretarlo para hacer trizas a la cabeza de Khyo entre sus colmillos.

Sin aparente dificultad, y haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas, Khyo agarró con su mano el cuello de Riak, estrangulándolo y sacando su cabeza de su boca. Desesperado el demonio trató de zafarse de las garras de su mano, golpeándolo en el vientre, pero Khyo sólo sonreía ante cada golpe. Con brutalidad, Khyo golpeó con el plano de la hoja de la Espada Maestra Oscura en el hocico de Riak, sacándolo impulsado hacia atrás, rondando por el piso con violencia hasta estrellarse contra un muro de piedra a los pies de la montaña formando un pequeño cráter.

El buey se puso de pie de nuevo saliendo del agujero, mirando a Khyo quien seguía donde mismo. Gruñó con un tono agudo mientras un aura roja y negra rodeaba a Riak mientras tomaba su enorme espada. Sin deseos de ser un títere más, la bestia corrió hacia Khyo mientras daba un tajo horizontal para cortarle la cabeza, sin embargo, Khyo lo bloqueo sin la más mínima dificultad con la Espada Maestra negativa.

Por el contrario, dio un elegante giro y estocó el cuello de la bestia bañándose de más sangre negra. Sacó la espada para después apretar su puño con garras, y dar un brutal puñetazo contra el cráneo del animal hacia abajo.

Riak cayó tendido en el suelo boca abajo gimiendo en agonía. Pero no acabó ahí ya que Khyo le enterró la espada en el cráneo empalándola en el piso. Sacando y metiendo el arma de la cabeza de Riak, torturándolo. El demonio chillaba agudo y desesperado.

—Fueron creados... Para ser controlados...—murmuró melodioso Khyo, sacando la espada finalmente, tomando de la nuca a Riak y tirándolo a un lado contra el muro de piedra de la montaña. De nuevo se creó un inmenso agujero y una nube de tierra en donde Riak impacto, gruñendo y desangrándose.

La bestia salió del hoyo, trastabillando por la anterior agresión. Gruñó de nuevo, agitando su cabeza. Trató de ubicar con la mirada a su enemigo, pero Khyo ya no estaba frente a él. Hasta que repentinamente, unas garras atravesaron el torso de Riak desde atrás, sangrando a montones. El demonio gruñó con agonía al sentir como Khyo giraba la mano dentro del pecho de su creación con la pura intensión de hacerlo sufrir...

—Te daré otra oportunidad Riak. Ve por el Sabio del Fuego y masacra lo que te encuentres... —

* * *

La sala de la enfermería estaba una vez más totalmente silenciosa, tranquila y apacible externo a las nuevas desgracias que acechaban a Hyrule...

Lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración lenta y pausada de Link y Zelda, quienes estaban recostados juntos sobre la cama, acostados a sus laterales uno frente al otro, y Zelda acurrucada en el pecho del rubio, adormecida en sus brazos mientras su tranquila respiración chocaba contra el torso de él.

Link se mantenía despierto, con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas que delataba su nerviosismo, tratando de controlar los escalofríos en su columna cada vez que las exhalaciones de la princesa chocaba con su cuello, tragando grueso y respirando lento para mantenerse tranquilo.

Entre lágrimas habían quedado en tal posición, estrechados con inocencia en el lecho. E indudablemente, Link disfrutaba de tenerla ahí a su lado y en sus brazos. La sensación era embriagante, pero para la extrañeza de él, sintió su piel de porcelana contra la de él y sentir la calidez de ella en su cuerpo, era tan conocida y desconocida a la vez...

—Desde que tengo memoria, cuando sentía que ya no podía con el dolor, tenía la necesidad de abrazar a una persona. Era un sentimiento muy extraño, era como si mi cuerpo conociera a quien anhelaba, pero no reconociera su rostro... Siempre me sentí vacía por no tener a esa persona conmigo quien quiera que fuera. Ahora sé que a quien mi ser clamaba, era a ti—confesó Zelda con la voz ligeramente quebrada por el previo llanto que había cesado en ella. Esas palabras causaron un estrago en el interior de Link, un frenesí descontrolado. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza, incrédulo de lo que había oído mientras la emoción lo tenía con la boca ligeramente abierta... Iba a responderme...

Hasta que el intenso ronquido de Zylia los despertó y sacó del ensimismamiento. Zelda se vio recostada y abrazada con recelo del pecho de su compañero, la vergüenza la invadió al darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

La princesa se separó con la cara ardiéndole, apenada, tratando de mirar a donde fuera menos al rostro de él. Link contuvo las ganas de levantarse y lanzar a Zylia por la ventana. Sin embargo Link salió de la cama sentándose de nuevo en la silla que tenía junto a la cama, carraspeo la garganta y trató de disimular su sonrojo.

—Tiene sueño pesado—comentó Link refiriéndose a Zylia y borrando el deseo asesino que tenía contra la princesa menor, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado mientras Zelda se sentaba con semblante gacho en la cama. La verdad si le sorprendía que Zylia no hubiera despierto en todo ese rato.

Zelda miró a Zylia al oír a Link... Y se puso pálida al detallar a su hermana menor y verla embozar una leve sonrisa...

—¡Se está haciendo la dormida!—chilló Zelda conjurando un hechizo de tipo viento, lo lanzó directo hacia la cama de Zylia y esta dio un grito al verse descubierta esquivando el ataque que levantó levemente la cama por el vendaval. Riéndose, la princesa sheikah saltó por la ventana huyendo de sus dos potenciales asesinos.

—¡ME INVITAN A LA BODA Y LLAMEN A MI SOBRINA ZYLIA!—gritó en carcajadas fuera de la habitación huyendo por su vida. Zelda exhaló encolerizada, totalmente fuera de sus cabales tomándose la frente entre sus palmas por la molestia, pidiendo paciencia a las Diosas porque si le llegaban a dar fuerzas estaba segura que colgaría a su hermana a sangre fría. Había que darle algún tipo de mérito a Zylia, era la única capaz en todo Hyrule de hacer enojar a las dos mujeres más respetadas del Reino, Zelda e Impa, y que vivía para contarlo. Link solo pedía piedad a las Diosas, y que la tierra lo tragara...

Inevitablemente Zelda dio un agudo gemido al sentir una punzada en sus sienes.

—¿El dolor no se te extiende a otro lugar? ¿Ojos, cuello, espalda?—preguntó preocupado Link cuando en un instante en el que Zelda ni se dio cuenta el rubio se había puesto ante ella y comenzaba a palparle el cuello a la princesa de forma rigurosa pero delicada. Zelda se quedó quieta y enrojecida negó apenada.

—Bien. Toma esto, por si las dudas—recomendó Link pasándole a Zelda un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo como sangre, y por el horrible olor ya identificó lo que era, poción roja. Con desagrado Zelda tomó en un largo y rápido sorbo el fluido, ni respirando para no saborearlo. Al acabar, frunció el ceño disgustada por el terrible sabor. Ante eso Link sonrió divertido.

—Esto sabe espantoso—dijo Zelda a punto de hacer un mohín por el gesto burlesco del rubio que se reía de su sufrimiento.

—Las pociones azules de Aedan son el cuádruple de asquerosas, ya perdí las papilas gustativas por esas porquerías—Se rio Link recordando que tuvo pesadillas por ese sabor cuando era niño.—pero son muy eficaces—terminó Link mientras se levantaba con cuidado a ordenar la mesa con sus aditamentos médicos. Zelda vio que el rubio se veía muy cómodo ordenando el equipo, se notaba que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—No sabía que también eras médico—murmuró Zelda encantada de verlo acomodando todo. El rubio se detuvo y la miró.

—No sé si se me pueda considerar ni enfermero, solo sé lo básico—expresó apenado Link con gran modestia, tratando de ocultar el rojo de su rostro. Y viviendo con dos médicos desde pequeño, Saria y Aedan, no era de extrañar que supiera defenderse en dicho campo.

—Siempre ha sido más de destrozar cosas que de arreglarlas—Una tercera voz los alertó, girándose hacia la puerta para ver quien había entrado. Se trataba de Aedan, quien estaba vestido con una bata blanca y su cabello largo más ajustadamente recogido de lo usual. Tenía varios hematomas en sus mejillas y un ojo, además de un vendaje en su muslo, todo cortesía de Zara.—¿Cómo sigue tu novia?—preguntó burlesco Aedan acercándose más para cerciorarse del estado de Zelda, disfrutando del inevitable bochorno que causó en ambos jóvenes con sus palabras. Pero Aedan notó algo extraño, Zelda bajó el rostro con notable consternación al verlo. Ya el azabache había notado muchas veces esa reacción cuando él estaba cerca de la regente. Algo la incomodaba y las sospechas de Aedan crecían cada vez más, algo debía causar esa actitud en la joven.

Y todo había comenzado desde esa ocasión en el bosque cuando Aedan tomó a Impa y declaró no amarla. Era demasiada coincidencia. Una irritante ansiedad y nerviosismo controló a Aedan al solo pensar en la posibilidad de que la princesa hubiera visto u oído lo que sucedió... Justo lo que había ocurrido.

—La hinchazón ya desapareció, podrá ser dada de alta en unas horas. Ya debemos partir a la Montaña muerte.—respondió Link a la pregunta de Aedan suspirando y decidiendo ignorar la mordaz burla de su padrastro, informando el estado de la joven. Sin embargo Link no notó la tensión que ahora había en el ambiente... Despistado como siempre. Aedan apretó la mandíbula, al notar el nerviosismo en Zelda. Ya todo parecía encajar.

—Bien. Mantenla en observación al menos por hoy—La voz de Aedan se volvió más tensa y áspera al estar casi seguro de que Zelda ya lo sabía, lo de su antigua relación con Impa... El azabache dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

—Espere... ¿Cómo está Impa?—preguntó preocupada Zelda, pese a ni poder verle la cara a Aedan, debía saber cómo estaba ella.

—Sedada. Volverá en si en poco.—respondió rápido y objetivo Aedan sin siquiera detenerse, caminando rápido para salir de la sala hacia la habitación de Impa.

* * *

La tempestad no dejaba de hostigar los senderos de la Montaña muerte. Ahora la situación era más angustiante, ya que no solo la coronilla del risco estaba sumido en la obscuridad, sino que la totalidad de la montaña ahora estaba rodeada en las sombras.

La nube negra giraba alrededor, y a la distancia no se veía el montículo más alto del reino, sino una titánica pared de tinieblas. Vientos anormales azotaba los senderos, el cielo tronaba. Y la tierra vibraba... El volcán de la montaña comenzaba a revivir de su letargo. Y para los oriundos, esta era una señal de desgracia, ya que la Montaña de la Muerte iniciaba a entrar en erupción solo cuando el mal perturbaba a los espíritus del fuego que los nativos de risco, los Gorons, adoraban.

Los poblados cercanos a la montaña también fueron azotados por la tempestad. Los ciudadanos salían de sus hogares y subían a sus techos a observar con mayor detenimiento el impactante y tenebroso remolino de tinieblas que envolvía la montaña. Incluso algunos evacuaron la zona. Hasta que un gruñido como de un buey demoníaco resonó por el ricos y sus alrededores. Un macabro graznido que repitió y repitió en el eco... Riak comenzaba a invadir los dominios Gorons.

Aedan avanzaba a paso firme por la enfermería, ofuscado en sus pensamientos. Zelda ya lo sabía. Sus sospechas ya estaban claras. Y realmente él había sentido la presencia de una tercera persona cuando creían estar a solas en el bosque Impa y él. Ahora estaba casi seguro, para su angustia, que su presentimiento era realidad.

Tan ofuscado estaba en su mente que por poco sigue de largo de la habitación donde estaba internada Impa. Retrocedió tres pasos al percatarse. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de la habitación esperando encontrarse a la Sheikah aún sedada. Pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con Impa tratando inútilmente de levantarse de la cama, totalmente despierta, vestida con una bata blanca solamente, y un collarín rodeándole el cuello. Tenía algunos hematomas en sus brazos y rostro, su cabello blanco estaba suelto. Al oír abrir la puerta los ojos de Impa mirando directo hacia ahí, colocando un gesto de desagrado y enojo al reconocer a Aedan. Ignorándolo siguió intentando pararse.

—No te levantes—ordenó Aedan preocupado y acercándose hasta ella, tomándola de los antebrazos para volver a recostarla.

—Muérete—ladró Impa recién despierta soltándose del agarre de Aedan, terriblemente dolorida de sus lesiones. Aedan puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado.

—Algún día lo haré. No te pregunté, recuéstate—contestó seco Aedan acostando con firmeza pero cuidado a la sheikah en la cama. Impa intentó resistirse pero no pudo, quedando tendida de nuevo. Vio con especial desagrado mientras Aedan la cubría hasta la cintura con la sábana blanca con cuidado. Suspiró tratando de disimular el fuerte latir de su corazón. Ni se había percatado que estaba mirando hipnotizada el rostro de Aedan, quien concentrado le acomodaba las piernas bajo una almohada. La sheikah se concentró especialmente en la cicatriz en forma de X que resaltaba en su ceja derecha muy cerca de su ojo que agarraba hasta cerca de su mejilla.

Los ojos de plata de Aedan subieron encontrándose con la mirada de Impa. La susodicha se puso nerviosa al verse atrapada. Sus ojos carmesí se fueron a un lado evitando la mirada del azabache...

Pero Impa vio su traje de sheikah colgado en la pared en un gancho, totalmente lavado. Se miró a sí misma, percatándose al fin que estaba desnuda bajo esa bata blanca de hospital. Se puso pálida al darse cuenta de que la habían cambiado de ropa.

—¿¡Y quién me quitó la ropa!?—exigió saber Impa totalmente ruborizada y con el pulso a punto de despegar. Parecía que en su collarín podía verse el palpitar de su carótida. Aedan sonrió a medias.

—Ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda—susurró Aedan con ironía, sentándose a un lado de la cama de la Sheikah.

—Eres un...—

—Ni creas que iba a darle ese placer a alguna enfermera—murmuró jocoso Aedan negando levemente y sonriendo de la maldita forma que solo él sabía hacer. Sin embargo, su mente una vez más vagó por lo que lo tenía terriblemente tenso. Su sonrisa leve se desvaneció para dar lugar a un gesto muy serio. Suspiró lento antes de hablar lo que tenía que decir, lo que había acallado las últimas dos semanas. Impa iba a insultar toda la ascendencia de Aedan con adjetivos poco decorosos, pero al verlo con ese semblante tan sombrío, guardó silencio mirando expectante a su acompañante.

—Debes hablar con Zelda—soltó de repente Aedan levantándose notablemente consternado. Impa miró extrañada a Aedan por esas palabras mientras un mal presentimiento la invadía rápidamente...

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Impa, queriendo más explicación que una simple indicación. Su ansiedad iba lentamente en aumento. Para su incomodidad, Aedan conservó un incómodo silencio.

—Creo... Que ya lo sabe. Lo nuestro, lo que pasó. No sé si has notado el cómo actuaba desde... Ya sabes—Aedan cerró los ojos incómodo, ladeando la cabeza inquieto. Impa abrió los ojos con desmesura, atravesando con la mirada a Aedan.

—Ya me habría acudido a hablarlo, trataría de ayudar—respondió Impa no creyendo en las palabras de Aedan, o más exactamente en sus sospechas.

—No es como si le hubieras dado mucha oportunidad, hemos estado toda estas semanas sin siquiera hablarles. Escucha, no sé si lo sepa o no, fuera de eso, creo que es momento.—dijo Aedan conservando su seriedad y observado a Impa con suma quietud.

—¿Momento?—

—Momento de decirles lo que pasó entre nosotros—respondió Aedan descolocando totalmente a Impa con tales vocablos que nunca creyó oír de él. Sus labios se abrieron levemente por la impresión. Sin embargo su mente gritó en negación.

—Ni se te ocurra—espetó molesta Impa, sintiendo como un incómodo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a atormentarla.

—No te forzaré a nada porque no hablaré hasta que tú estés dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero esto es un arma de doble filo, y si no se los decimos nosotros, Aaron o Zara lo harán solo para dividirnos.—

—No.—negó Impa, sin ningún deseo de dar su brazo a torcer. Aedan exhaló harto, pero conservando la calma.

—Ya no hay una reputación que cuidar. Ya no somos soldados, estamos libres de ataduras y protocolos. Cuando estés dispuesta, yo hablaré con Link, y tú con las princesas. La verdad, ya le estoy ocultando demasiados secretos a Link, y me pesa hacerlo más cuando la mayoría de esos secretos él tiene el derecho de saberlos. Además... Esto es algo que siempre quise hacer—mencionó Aedan melancólico, levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la ventana de la sala.

—¿Hacer qué?—preguntó Impa con un gesto agrio. Aedan sonrió a medias, con nostalgia.

—Decir a los cuatro vientos cuanto te amo. Ya no hay un concejo, un parlamento o caballeros principales que me lo impidan por ser un forastero.—confesó finalmente el azabache, con un poco de vergüenza, mirando al horizonte del medio día por la ventana. Impa creyó estar delirando, sus oídos tenían que estar fallando sin lugar a dudas. Su expresión de incredulidad era blanda, algo conmovida. Su corazón latía desesperado... Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando la terquedad de la Sheikah volvió a flote junto con el resentimiento que tenía. Su mirada se volvió de nuevo fría y tosca.

—Me lo dejaste muy claro Aedan, que no me amas y que no te interesa volver a verme una vez acabe todo este infierno. Ya deja de mentir. Si me hubieras amado, si hubieras visto con el mismo fervor que yo vi nuestra unión, habrías intentado lo que fuera por reencontrarnos en estos años. De tratar de entender por qué pasó todo esto. Estuve buscándote, sin descanso porque sabía que no moriría en paz hasta verte de nuevo. Y cuando por fin te encuentro... Me sentía más tranquila y menos lastimada cuando no sabía si estabas vivo o muerto—reclamó Impa tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, forzando su garganta para que no se quebrara mientras hablaba. Se había impuesto no volver a expresar debilidad, menos frente a él. Con un esfuerzo inhumano, aguantó el llanto y los sollozos, mostrándose fría e impenetrable.

Tales palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Aedan. Ningún golpe le había dolido tanto como lo que había oído de labios de la mujer que amaba. Con pesar, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta bajo la mirada de Impa. Se detuvo, mirando de soslayo a la sheikah.

—Creo que hay algo que olvidaste de mí en todos estos años—murmuró Aedan a punto de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué?—

—Que soy un imbécil de primera. Se lo que dije... Pero créeme que no pude ser más idiota al decirlo. No soportaría verte en brazos de alguien más que no sean los míos. Me moriría si algo te llegara a suceder. Cada noche sueño contigo, con tus caricias, tus besos, tu cuerpo. Me he sentido muerto estos doce años, y si no fuera por la promesa de cuidar a Link que le hice a Aliath, me habría quitado la vida por no tenerte ahí. Estaba molesto, molesto por mi cobardía y te lastimé. Y es algo que ni yo mismo me perdonaré—dijo Aedan con un tono sufrido y bajo, no teniendo el coraje de mirar a los ojos de Impa frente a frente. Sin siquiera esperar respuesta, el azabache cerró la puerta tras su espalda dejando a Impa pasmada entre sus lágrimas.

* * *

En el interior de la Montaña Muerte, cerca de las cordilleras en el corazón del risco, estaba la entrada a una de las ciudades más antiguas de Hyrule, Ciudad Goron. Una inmensa caverna construida cerca del corazón del volcán, compuesta de tres subniveles bajo tierra, grandes hogares, anchas laderas entre los pisos y las paredes. Techos llenos de gemas incrustradas que tenían dibujos de todas las historias y leyendas que los nativos se pasaban de generación en generación.

Sin embargo, ahora todo era azotado por el frenesí del viento causas por la fuerza del mal... Para la desgracia de los nativos, su mítica cueva fuente de su alimento, la Caverna Dodongo, estaba temblando en fuerte miniterremotos. El calor en la ciudad estaba en ascenso y el olor a azufre se hacía más intenso al sentir las vibraciones del volcán.

Todas las señales eran anunciantes de que algo terrible estaba sucediendo...

—¡Todos equipados! ¡Rumbo a la Caverna Dodongo!—anunció una poderosa voz desde el interior de la ciudad, una voz poderosa y gruesa, inhumana, perteneciente a un goron.

Seguido a sus vocablos el suelo comenzó a temblar ya que un pequeño ejército de gorons salieron de la inmensa entrada de la ciudad declarada con cuarzo natural. Las pisadas en colectivo de los soldados hacían ceder el suelo por su fuerza y peso.

Los gorons eran criaturas inmensas, un promedio de su estatura era de fácilmente los tres metros y su peso rondando a una tonelada cuando eran adultos. Sus brazos y piernas eran gruesas, caminaban en dos patas por ser antropomorfos. Su piel era como el color de las rocas que consumían como alimento, de hecho su cuerpo estaba compuesto de rocas. Su aspecto era bastante imponente, con armaduras de hierro que cubrían sus puntos "débiles". Cuando con el simple hecho de estar hechos de rocas ya los hacía extremadamente resistentes y fuertes. El grupo de veinte iban equipado con garrotes, dispuestos a averiguar lo que sucedía en la Caverna Dodongo. Sin necesidad de bajar por el sendero hasta su destino, tomaron su forma tan característica, enrollándose en una especie de esfera de roca con picos sobresalientes de sus espaldas. Todos a la vez tomaron está forma de esferas demoledoras, y cayeron por el precipicio que había a un lateral de la entrada de la Ciudad. Cayeron uno tras del otro justo frente a la cueva.

De forma ordenada se desenrollaron y tomaron de nuevo la formación en fila para acceder a la cueva, en la cual se escuchaban ruidos extraños. Los ancianos Gorons sentían emanar de ahí una energía demoníaca... De hecho, tal poder misterioso y corrompido era el causante de la reactivación del volcán. Los Gorons estaban en crisis, evacuando por la ladera trasera a los civiles cuando se dieron cuenta que muy próximamente la montaña entraría en erupción. Todo parecía el final, o más bien, el génesis del final. Si el volcán seguía así borraría la vida de una cuarta parte del territorio de Hyrule, aniquilaría los poblados que rodeaban la montaña, no habría donde refugiarse. Mujeres y niños perecerían hasta la lluvia de azufre. Y quienes tuvieran fortuna de huir y salvarse de la erupción o quienes estuvieran fuera de su alcance, podrían asfixiarse por los gases tóxicos y las cenizas que no permitirían que el sol tocara el suelo.

Los espíritus del fuego clamaban que la fuente del mal fuera cortada, lo que estaba atribulado el equilibrio espiritual, y ese era nada más y nada menos que el nuevo sirviente de Khyo... Como podían, los guerreros Gorons hacían lo que estuvieran en sus manos para detener el movimiento del magma, evacuaban a quienes podían y un pelotón se había ido directo a los poblados que rodeaban al volcán, tanto colonias gorons o hylians para advertirles y clamarles que huyeran.

El umbral de piedra de la cueva mostraba la oscuridad de su interior. Sin dudarlo, el pelotón se introdujo dentro a paso militar... Pero para la extrañes de la mayoría, la caverna no tenía las antorchas encendidas.

Sin dudarlo se iban a disponer a encender las llamas y tener más iluminación. Pero de repente un gran temblor se hizo presente. Una inmensa roca volcánica cayó en la entrada de la cueva dejando a los soldados gorons atrapados en el interior de la Cueva sin posibilidad de salir.

Alarmados los guerreros se dieron media vueltas, tensos. Intentaron hacer a un lado la roca pero les fue imposible. Ni siquiera entre todos los gorons en fuerza unida pudieron.

Rápidamente decidieron tratar de buscar la salida trasera dentro de la caverna, estar atrapados no era una opción.

Eventualmente todos a la vez susurraron un corto conjuro y en sus manos se encendieron pequeñas lenguas de fuego que controlaban a base de la piroquinesis, habilidad única de los gorons. No por nada los llamaban los Guerreros de la tierra y el fuego.

Sin embargo, una enorme silueta apareció ante sus ojos al prender el fuego para alumbrarse... Ante ellos estaba un inmenso y monstruoso ser de proporciones descolosales. Parecía un Dodongo... Pero era de un tamaño superior a incluso al conocido y temido "Rey Dodongo", demonio del folklor Goron. No, era fácilmente el doble de inmenso. Su escamas no eran verdosas ni rojizas como los dodongos comunes, sino negros.

Sus garras eran pálidas, y su espalda estaba envuelta en picos. Su cabeza ancha como coraza se meneaba de forma macabra. De su boca babeaba, balbuceando. Sus ojos eran blancos, tal como los de Khyo. El Rey Dodongo había sido resucitado por la oscuridad de la Frontera...

* * *

Estruendosos gritos se oyeron seguidamente a la vibración de cuando la roca que obstruía la Caverna caía en la entrada bloqueándola. Los gritos de agonía y desesperación eran de los gorons dentro al verse como presas. Y sucesivamente, se escuchó el horroroso gruñido poderoso del Rey Dodongo.

Tan poderosos fueron los gritos que hasta se escuchó en el interior de la sala real, en la parte más recóndita de la ciudad. Alarmados y nerviosos los gorons civiles comenzaron a rodar desesperados por la zona central del poblado.

Cuando de repente de la sala real comenzaron a salir dos inmensos montículos de piedra con picos, casi del doble del tamaño de los gorons normales.

Estos cayeron toscamente en el centro de la ciudad, alarmados por los gritos y el gruñido de la bestia ancestral. Todos los demás seres de roca se quedaron pasmados al ver a su líder y su príncipe llegar.

Ambas esferas de rocas se desenrollaron. Uno era más grande que el otro. El de menor proporción era un goron bastante alto, llegando a los cuatro metros. Era superior en musculatura a sus semejantes. De su pecho y prominente panza resaltaba una inmensa cicatriz que le atravesaba el torso completamente. A diferencia del resto, tenía el cabello largo, o más bien una sección de pinchos de roca que simulaban cabello. En uno de sus brazos tenían amarrado una inmensa cadena que a su vez tenía atada un mangual, un inmenso mazo de hierro. Era el príncipe de la tribu, conocido simplemente por su apodo, Darmani.

Pero a su lado estaba el goron más prominente e intimidante. Su estatura llegaba a los cinco metros. Su volumen y proporción muscular expresaba que tenía una fuerza bruta inimaginable. En sus gruesos brazos sobresalían los inmensos tatuajes negros en su piel de piedra, marcas tribales con la forma del símbolo de los gorons, la piedra espiritual del fuego. Su torso era casi como acero enfundado en roca. Su inmensa cabeza estaba coronada por una proponente cabellera y barba. Y sobre uno de sus hombros llevaba un pesado martillo de acero negro forjado en el interior del volcán. Era el caudillo de los gorons, Darunia.

Tanto padre como hijo, expresaban un aterrado gesto, desgarrados en angustia al ver a su amado pueblo sufriendo, muertos de pánico. Al unísono, tanto Darmani como Darunia alzaron sus armas y sin meditación azotaron el suelo con ellos, partiéndolo y produciendo un destronado temblor.

—¡BASTA! ¡Sabemos que estás aquí miserable demonio del mal! ¡Los espíritus de nuestros antepasados claman que tu poder está contaminando nuestra amada montaña! ¡Si es que tienes el suficiente valor como para pagar por tu estupidez al tocar a mi gente, enfréntame! Solo deja salir a mis hermanos que no se dedican a guerrear, y entonces te enfrentaré... Para matarte—vociferó con poderosa voz Darunia, gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras golpeaba su pecho con sus puños al igual a un simio, respirando agitado con una mirada encendida en ardiente fuego, deseoso de descuartizar al ente maligno que los estaba abatiendo. Ya era bastante tener que enfrentar a Aaron Warren, lo que les faltaba era una invasión de seres sombríos.

El silencio invadió la planicie de la ciudad. Todos los civiles estaban paralizados al oír a su líder, y esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada...

—Sabio del fuego Darunia... Tal como lo recordaba, impetuoso, apasionado y enérgico como el fuego. Tan desvivido por su gente, dejándolo todo por su prójimo. Igual al héroe legendario. Pero dígame ¿Qué sentiría si de un momento a otro viera perecer a los que ama? ¿Que su prole expire ante sus ojos? ¿Darse cuenta que no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para proteger a los que le tienen una fe ciega en usted como su líder...?—La voz cuádruple demoníaca de Khyo retumbó en toda la ciudad como respuesta al reto del caudillo de los gorons.

—Ponte a la luz maldito cobarde—gruñó Darunia tomando su martillo, y seguidamente tal arma encantada comenzó a emanar fuego rojo tan intenso como el odio del goron en sus palabras. Pero todas las antorchas de la ciudad se apagaron una tras otra, dejando en total oscuridad la caverna. El único acceso de luz y salida ahora era la entrada a la ciudad. Por si fuera poco, un enorme pilar de piedra cayó ante él, bloqueando la única vía de escape.

—Mejor aún, te haré destruir todo lo que amas, aplastar las cabezas de quienes consideras hermanos. Manchar de sangre inocente tus manos, sin que puedas controlar tu cuerpo para evitarlo...—Khyo acalló, cuando todos los gorons, Darmani y Darunia vieron con suma consternación y terror que en la entrada emergía una inmensa sombra, una fiera de cuatro cuernos y una inmensa espada... Riak.

El demonio abrió sus ojos, destellando sus cuencas color fuego en las tinieblas, mientras soltaba unas bajas carcajadas diabólicas, ladeando su cabeza, deseoso de sangre...

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la bestia gruñó al unísono del Dodongo que en ese momento estaba devorando a los soldados gorons en la Caverna, incluso sus gritos se oían a la lejanía. Riak saltó directo a caer en el centro de la ciudad para mutilar en dos al Sabio del fuego.

* * *

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Muy buenas queridos míos TwT de verdad lamento haber estado desaparecido. Espero les haya gustado este interludio con ZeLink :3 Y ya viene MUCHO más. Muchísimas gracias a **Egrett Williams** que me ayuda con el tema del betareo ^^ Y **Goddess Artemiss** que me tendió una mano con el cap ya que estas semanas han sido infernales realmente -.-U Sin tal ayuda está semana seguro tampoco hubiera podido actualizar.

Les agradezco a quienes están leyendo. Y quiero notificar que como les había avisado anteriormente, en mi país el problema de la reciente y despiadada sequía está ocasionando graves crisis eléctricas. Por ende están recortando la luz cuatro horas diarias, y sin luz, no hay agua. Así que todos los días como comprenderán me veo en un obligatorio y pesado trajín para cumplir mis responsabilidades personales con mayor incomodidades por los recortes, y me deja menos tiempo y calma para escribir. Así que me veo en la obligación de actualizar una semana si, otra no. Tendremos este lapso de publicación hasta que finalmente dejen de cortar la luz, dijeron que será hasta este mes supuestamente. De ahí en adelante publicación semanal como siempre y como empezamos. Espero puedan comprender esta medida que estoy tomando :( Pero de verdad esto me jode y disfruto de escribir.

En fin, también pido disculpa a quienes no les he podido responder los reviews, de verdad los leo y me llegan al corazón. También sentí mucha emoción al leer que tengo un lector de mi mismo país :'D Muchas gracias por seguir ahí ^^ Prometo responder lo juro xD Es que los pasados días no han sido jodidos sino lo que le sigue.

En fin ya dejo de atarearlos. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y a quienes lean ^^ Espero comenten qué les pareció. Nos veremos la próxima chicos :D


	24. Infortunio

_**Capítulo XXIV: Infortunio**_

Silencio, una vez más ese estado de quietud exasperante y torturador los rodeaba. El silencio se había convertido en la icónica característica de que estaban estancados, y sin salida. Una situación en la que inevitablemente los hundía en la desdicha y la sensación de fracaso, desilución.

En la oscuridad, los cinco héroes se encontraban alzados de los brazos con cadenas, que a su vez colgaban del techo. Los grilletes estaban flojos, lastimando las muñecas de todos. Suspiros cargados de desaliento y desdicha era el único sonido que producían en esa húmeda y solitaria celda, tan oscura que no podían ver sus manos. Tener cerrados o abiertos los ojos no tenía ninguna diferencia. Y realmente, ya habían perdido total noción del tiempo desde que habían sido echados a ese hoyo putrefacto.

Se oía el goteo de una grieta en el techo, chocando contra el piso cada gota, señal de que estaba lloviendo fuera, junto a un desagradable olor a humedad. Y en conjunto, el chillido de las ratas y sus ligeras pisadas hacían que la piel de los héroes se erizara, por la repugnancia y asco al sentirlas pasar sobre sus pies y ver sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad, lo único que distinguían entre las tinieblas.

Las mente de los cinco estaban inevitablemente incrustadas en los desastrozos sucesos que habían acontecido, y los actos de algunos que habían sufrido, palabras que habían oído, con tanto odio y desdén. Seguían vagando en lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, y que los había desmoralizado a un punto extremo...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Un mes antes...**_

 _ **El horroroso terremoto, secuela de la erupción de la Montaña Muerte, comenzó a fragmentar el suelo en las llanuras, alcanzando el poblado en la que se encontraba el Rancho Lon Lon y el bastión ocupado por la Resistencia. El desastre fue macro, las capas tectónicas se quebraban como madera, abriendo inmensas fosas. Los aldeanos comenzaron a evacuar desesperados con sus familias y niños en brazos, huyendo por sus vidas mientras sus humildes casas eran devoradas por las roturas del suelo y desplomadas por el intenso terretomo que sacudía sus cimientos.**_

 _ **En el bastión no fue la excepción, por desgracia. Los soldados siguieron los pasos para desalojar las instalaciones, sin necesitar que les avisaran que no era un simulacro. En la enfermería todo era un caos, los enfermeros y médicos trataban desesperados de sacar a los pacientes mientras veían aterrados que el techo se agrietaba sobre ellos bañándolos de polvo.**_

 _ **Para el terror de Link, en la habitación en la que estaban, el techo se vinoabajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con dificultad logró sacar a Zelda antes de que los escombros les cayeran encima a ambos. Sin meditarlo el joven la cargo en brazos comenzando a correr por los pasillos junto con muchos otros enfermeros y doctores que apresurados trataban de auxiliar a los pacientes y sacarlos antes de que la estructura acabara de ceder y los enterrara vivos. La sensacion de Link de estar enclaustrado comenzó a causarle una horrorosa ansiedad sumada a los gritos y gemidos de desesperacion de quienes los rodeaba, siendo amplificados por las paredes del pasillo.**_

 _ **Finalmente en la multitud se les unió Zylia, que al momento del desastre fue a buscar a Zelda por instinto, y a Link, aunque en el proceso tambien comenzó a ayudar sin dudarlo a quien lo necesitara. Al fin lograron salir de la puerta principal a duras penas mientras la mayoría tocía ahogados por la falta de oxígeno en los pasillos, que aunque anchos, se habían quedado pequeños para el masivo flujo de personas que huían por sus vidas, sumado al hecho de que el polvo empeoraba la ya difícil labor de respirar.**_

 _ **Todos los que pudieran y supieran comenzaron a recostar a los necesitados y heridos para atenderlos apropiadamente, claro está, lo mas alejado posible de toda edificación que pudiera ponerlos en riesgo por un repentino deslave. Ya al menos había cesado el intenso sismo. Link recostó a Zelda en el improvisado lugar de atención que habían armado los médicos en pocos segundos.**_

— _ **¿¡Están bien?!—exclamo Link claramente preocupado por ambas hermanas, aunque especialmente en Zelda, estaba pálida y aun seguía en recuperación cuando repentinamente toda se catastrofe los sacudio. Zylia y Zelda, aun desconcertadas por toda esa atmosfera casi irreal y espesa, no podían modular palabras, aunque la princesa menor alcanzó a asentir violentamente, con todo el cuerpo y rostro bañado en polvo. Pero Zelda seguia con la mirada perdida y un gesto indecifrable.**_

— _ **Zelda, dime algo—dijo claramente preocupado el rubio arrodillándose, tomando un hombro de ella y una de sus palidas mejillas con su otra mano.**_

— _ **Im-Impa...—Solo eso bastó para que Link cayera en cuentas de que no habían visto ni sabido de Aedan ni Impa en esos críticos segundos.**_

 _ **Link se puso de pie con el corazón a punto de salirsele por la boca, mirando a su alrededor a todos los que lograron salir tratando de identificar a sus mentores y casi padres. Pero para su horror, y para el horror de ambas princesas, entre la multitud exaltada no se encontraba ninguno de los dos guerreros.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente los ojos de Link apuntaron directo a la entrada de la enfermería, debían seguir en el interior, y si así era, la única explicación lógica para que aun no hubieran logrado evacuar como el resto era o que estaban gravemente atrapados o... la peor de las posibilidades.**_

 _ **Ya Link había comenzado a correr hacia la enfermería sin titubear. No escuchó los claros gritos de los demás, ni siquiera de Zelda, de que se detuviera, de que frenara. Fue inútil, palabras sordas a los oídos de Link, mientras este pasaba de nuevo por el umbral de acceso al interior del edificio que comenzaba a desplomarse poco a poco. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie hubiera logrado detener al joven guerrero.**_

 _ **En el interior del que era la habitación de Impa, o al menos lo que quedaba de la misma, todo era un total caos. La viga superior de madera que servía de base y sostén de del techo se había quebrado como palillo, y había caído la mayoría de los restos de la estructura sobre donde estaba la cama.**_

 _ **Y todo había ocurrido tan rápido que a Impa no le había dado oportunidad de tratar de movilizarse y esquivar. Todos los trozos enormes de viga, madera, bloques y cemento iban a caerle encima. Ocurrió en una tortuosa lentitud cuando comenzó a quebrarse el suelo.**_

 _ **Impa contempló como todos ese mortal conjunto de trozos de piedra iban aplastarla. A lo único que alcanzó fue a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos y recostarse en posición fetal apoyándose del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo para proteger sus organos vitales. Como último reflejo involuntario de autopreservación, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el desgarrador dolor de los afilados trozos de escombro atravesarla... Pero dicha tortura nunca llegó. Por el contrario, lo que oyó fue un grave e intenso gruñido de sobreesfuerzo, e inmeditamente el intenso jadeo que tanto conocía. Pero el estruendo no se detuvo ahí ya que las patas de la cama se quebraron, quedando el colchón sobre el piso y ese agitamiento causó que los escombros cayeran aún más y que de nuevo Impa oyera otro gruñido de dolor.**_

 _ **Es más, sintió sobre su rostro y manos que resguadaba al mismo el aliento desenbocado del autor de dicho quejido.**_

 _ **La sheikah abrió los ojos, escontrándose con el rostro de Aedan sobre el suyo a muy poca distancia uno del otro.**_

 _ **El arquero estaba sobre Impa, apoyándose de sus manos y rodillas para no aplicar su peso sobre su aliada. Pero no solo su propio peso corporal. Para el espanto de Impa, todo los escombros del techo habían caído en la espalda de Aedan, cientos de kilos. y este los estaba conteniendo para que no le cayeran encima a su compañera. Con clara razón el semblante de Aedan estaba rojo por el inmenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, y su nuca comenzó a gotear fluido rojo a montones por el golpe que recibió en su retaguardia.**_

 _ **Aedan sentía que sus extremidades cederían, su cuerpo no resistiría por prolongado tiempo ese peso. Su ya acelerada respiración se agitó al doble, si es que era posible. Los brazos de azabache se deslizaron un poco por el colchón, haciendo que los trozos en su espalda cedieran más, amenazando con aplastar a ambos guerreros. El arquero logró fijar de nuevo sus manos con firmeza en el suelo a modo de apoyo, pero no aguantaría por mucho, sus manos ya se veían pálidas y sus brazos y muslos temblaban por la inmensa presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos.**_

— _ **Aedan... Aedan por favor resiste...—logró modular Impa en su desesperación, tratando de alentar al azabache. Sin embargo este no pareció escucharla, estaba temblando al resistir la casi tonelada de peso sobre sí.**_

— _ **Escúchame...—insistió Impa con las pocas fuerzas que tenía aún estado en estado delicado de recuperación. Sabía que si Aedan cedía solo un poco más el resto de la edificación se vendría abajo, ellos quedarían sepultados. Y si no morían por una herida crítica, morirían en lenta agonía por falta de oxígeno. Tampoco había alguna señal de que viniera ayuda o siquiera el sonido de algún individuo cerca, lo único que se oía con suma e inquietante claridad era el crujido de techo agrietandose cada vez más y más.**_

* * *

 _ **El recorrido desde la entrada hasta la habitación en la que Impa y Aedan estaban fue accidentada a más no poder, constantemente trastabillando en su andar por los temblores del suelo ante la falla de los cimientos del lugar. Pero el joven héroe seguía a paso firme, o lo más firme que podía, sin ningún otro norte y sendero que su pensamiento de sacar sanos y salvos tanto a Impa como a Aedan.**_

 _ **Pero algo logró sacar a Link de su trance autoimpuesto una súplica desesperada...**_

— _ **A-ayuda...—logró a duras penas decir una voz ahogada y femenina a un lateral del pasillo, que casi ni se distinguía por lo débil que había sido la súplica, sin embargo la punta de las alargadas orejas de Link se pusieron firmes al distinguir ese llamado desesperado. Por mucha prioridad que tuvieran sus mentores, Link no tuvo que pensarlo para darse media vuelta y comenzar a correr hacia donde la oyó, a esa señora de voz quebrada por el pánico y el llanto.**_

 _ **Al fin la encontró, sepultada hasta el cuello entre trozos de las paredes que la habían atrapado. La dama de cerca de cincuenta lloraba sin poder escapar.**_

— _ **¡Resista! Voy sacarla...—dijo Link agachándose para tratar de tranquilizar a la mujer e intentar sacarla. Era obvio que probablemente se había lastimado, sin contar el evidente hecho de que había un charco de sangre en el piso justo debajo de ella que iba creciendo en volumen. Y por el ritmo del mismo, Link no quería pensar en la obvia posibilidad de que la mujer había sufrido como mínimo una cercenación, incluso su rostro estaba apoyando en la sangre, ahogándose con ella.**_

 _ **Con urgencia, Link comenzó a levantar los trozos más grandes de concreto que estaban sepultándola. Rápidamente, el joven héroe se encontró con el mayor obstáculo que le impedía al fin liberar a la mujer y sacarla de ahí, un trozo inmenso de viga que fácilmente podría pesar un cuarto de tonelada.**_

 _ **Presionado por el crujir del techo a punto de desplomarse sobre ellos, Link se hincó, respiró hondo y con gran dificultad comenzó a ejercer fuerza para levantar el inmenso peso lo más rápido que podía. Luego de unos segundos tortuosos, el rubio lo logró, e hizo a un lado el peso con un grueso gruñido por el sobresfuerzo al que se había sometido. Pudo finalmente contemplar la situación y ver el estado de la señora que ahora había notado que era una enfermera por su uniforme (Ya maltrecho). Un profundo corte en uno de sus muslos era la fuente de donde se desparramaba todo el fluido vital que había perdido.**_

 _ **Link se arrancó parte de las mangas de su malla blanca, y de forma accidentada hizo un firme nudo en la extremidad de la enfermera a modo de torniquete para detener la hemorragia. Finalmente, tomó a la mujer en brazos quien ya estaba más inconsciente que consciente y preocupantemente pálida y débil.**_

 _ **El rubio escaneó el panorama para buscar la ruta más rápida, antes de partir por dicho sendero y sacar a otra de las víctimas del misterioso terremoto y deslave.**_

 _ **Siguiendo el camino correcto, Link siguió andando sin detenerse y ya con el corazón pidiéndole tregua. Al fin visualizó la salida del recinto, pero repentinamente el suelo volvió a sacudirse y a esquebrajarse bajo los pies de él...**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Luego de una larga noche infernal en ese decrépito y asqueroso hoyo, los héroes ya estaban en un estado crónico de desesperación. Sus atribuladas mentes trabajaban a toda máquina en cada suceso que habían vivido en los últimos meses... Meses ya habían pasado desde que todo inició. Cuando sus destinos se encapricharon de dictar sus vidas, sin poder controlarlas.

Habían sacrificado demasiado en lo que llevaban de periplo, con tal de mantener a salvo tanto al Hyrule como al mundo entero. Habían salvado al mundo o al menos pospuesto la extinción del mismo. Y no es que necesitaran o ansiaran agradecimiento u honor por ello. Ni Link ni ninguno de sus actuales compañeros estaban donde estaban para obtener o recibir algo a cambio ni mucho menos habían hecho todo eso ni siquiera por recibir un agradecimiento. No. Habían arriesgado sus vidas, por un intenso y ardiente deseo de hacer lo correcto, un noble sentimiento que ahora tenían claro, un deseo que había transcendido al tiempo, ya que sus antepasados y anteriores encarnaciones tenían ese vibrante valor y aspiración de obrar lo justo.

Solo por eso y nada más. Pero haber oído las palabras que habían recibido como estocadas, las humillaciones y el maltrato, no eran algo que se merecieran ni mucho menos. Ver como los civiles que habían ayudado luego de ese enigmático terremoto les daban la espalda sin dudarlo por las calumnias de algunos. Si supieran, si supieran realmente la verdad. Pero sencillamente, sus hazañas serían victorias que se mantendrían en la oscuridad del anonimato, hasta que inevitablemente la verdad surgiera.

Todo eso era lo que sus mentes se repetían una y otra vez, ignorando el paso del tiempo a su alrededor. Ninguno se dignó a abrir la boca, porque realmente no había nada que decir. Solo esperar. No se molestaron en intentar escapar, literalmente, no había forma hacerlo y en las primeras horas en las que estuvieron confinados en ese lugar Aedan y Link lo habían intentado, sin éxito. Y tampoco tenían la posibilidad de usar magia, se habían tomado las medidas pertinentes para anular las habilidad extracorporeas de Zelda, Impa y Zylia usando en ellas un extraño berbreje que mantenía a las guerreras en un estado en el que literalmente, no podían mover nada más que sus ojos, ante lo fuerte que era dicha droga. Se la administraban con regularidad, con mas regularidad que el agua y el alimento, por el temor que les tenían a sus cualidades místicas.

Pero más que por la seguridad, no lograban si siquiera intentar fugarse por sus deplorables estados de salud, heridos y sin haber logrado aún recuperarse, sumado a eso el hecho de que llevaban ya cerca de cuatro días en esa posición de pie extremadamente incómoda y a largo plazo hasta tortuosa, siendo soltados pocos instantes para que comieran, para de nuevo, ser colgados.

Los héroes supieron que comenzaba a amanecer porque luego de la intensa lluvia reciente, grietas se abrieron en las esquina de esa diminuta sala donde estaban confinados los cinco héroes, y por los mismos, se filtraba ligeramente la luz del sol, dando su espectro lumínico hasta llegar al suelo.

Con la señal de que un nuevo día alumbraba la tierra, los héroes comenzaron a salir de esa especie de trance en el que estaba, haciéndose conscientes de sus propios cuerpos. La necesidad de alimento comenzaba a doblegarlos. Pero sobre todo, necesitaban urgentemente hidratación. Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, unos pasos se comenzaron a oír, acercándose lentamente hacia la celda. La pesada puerta se abrió muy lentamente, mientras una pequeña figura de larga cabellera que los guerreros conocían se adentraba al lugar con una cubeta llena de agua. Malon mantenía un semblante también perturbado, roto y deprimido, aunque por la oscuridad fue un detalle que ninguno de los héroes pudo distinguir, pero no necesitaban verla para sentir su aura casi sin vida. Diligente, Malon tomó un posillo para servir agua y uno a uno, fue dándole en la boca agua para saciar su sed.

Cada guerrero luego de quedar satisfecho, murmuraban de forma casi incomprensible, aunque no se necisitaba distinguir lo que habían dicho para saber que era un sentido agradecimiento. De último, Malon comenzó a darle de beber a Link quien tragó el líquido tibio y con sabor terroso con cierta desesperación. Una vez acabada la labor y mirando sobre su hombro para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca al otro lado de la puerta de esa celda, Malon volvió a mirar a los héroes, suspirando levemente ansiosa entre su desgano.

—Por favor... Solo esperen un poco más, y todo esto acabará, se los juro.—dictaminó la joven pelirroja con voz quebrada y afónica, con un tono susurrante y discreto, pero con determinación y una extraña convicción. Ni Link ni ninguno de los suyos logró refutar o decir algo ya que la joven se dio media vuelta, salió por donde entró y cerró detrás de sí la puerta de hierro.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Finalmente Link logró sacar a la enfermera, y por lo que veía, era una de los últimos que faltaban por evacuar de la enfermería. Una vez fuera de la misma, el joven guererro pudo ver que la agrupación de refugiados a las afueras del pueblecillo habían aumentado considerablemente en el lapso en la que Link entró y salió de la enfermería. Luego de dejar a la mujer que había salvado en las manos de alguno soldados de la resistencia el joven héroe se dio media vuelta y corriendo se volvió a adentrar apresuradamente a buscar a sus dos mentores quienes para su desgracia, aún no habían salido, y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba más la posibilidad de que había sucedido lo peor.**_

 _ **En la habitación en la que se encontraba Aedan e Impa, las circunstancias no habían cambiado. O mas bien, habían empeorado en esos críticos instantes.**_

 _ **El azabache estaba cediendo segundo tras segundo por el enorme sobre esfuerzo, a tal punto de que ya estaba ejerciendo presión sobre Impa el enorme peso. La sheikah, desesperada, intentaba con toda su voluntad y fuerza tratar de hacer manifestar su magia sin embargo pasar algunos días inconsciente y en recuperación estaba pasando factura, justo en el momento en la que sus habilidades podrían salvarles la vida.**_

 _ **Una vez más el maldito crujido de la estructura se hizo presente cuando las extremidades de Aedan cedieron aún más y cayó más peso sobre Impa, quien dio un ahogado quejido de dolor al sentir como un pesado escombro comenzaba a aplastarle una mano y una de sus piernas.**_

 _ **Sus ojos estaban llorosos por el polvo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que entrara en sus cuencas. Ambos comenzaron a jadear, mientras segundo tras segundo el aire entre ambos se hacía más pesado y caliente, pero realmente, se les estaba agotando, practicamente la exhalación de uno lo inhalaba el otro. La sensación claustrofóbica elevaba aún más si era posible esa desesperante sensación de que el tiempo se les estaba agotando...**_

— _ **Ya... no puedo... más...—jadeó Aedan tratando de concentrarse en la mirada de Impa. Eso era lo único y último que quería mirar lo que restara de su existencia, los rubies que tenía la Sheikah por ojos, que era el objeto de su total fascinación. Comenzó a mirarla como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que la miraba a sus ojos, o como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría. Ese gesto alarmó a Impa, al ver que Aedan comenzaba a blanquear sus ojos, a ponerse pálido y ya al borde del colapso.**_

— _ **Aedan, no sé que vaya a pasar... Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, de todo esto, siempre voy a querer ser tu compañera, no solo de armas, sino de vida...—Con voz prácticamente ya quebrada, Impa confesó su sentir mientras miraba con gran angustia a su amado.**_

 _ **Por su parte, esas palabras causó que la mente de Aedan reaccionara de nuevo, como si hubiera recibido una inyección de energías renovadas o un balde de agua gélida caerle encima. Sus ojos platinos recuperaron el brillo que siempre lo caracterizaba, mientras miraba incrédulo a la sheikah que tenía de bajo suyo. Oír eso, a pesar de que su razón le gritaba que había oído mal, bastó para que la voluntad se sobrepusiera a la fatiga.**_

— _ **¿Y... p-por qué me dices esto ahora?**_ _ **—preguntó Aedan con voz ronca mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces tratando de desconectar la sensación de dolor físico y tratar de oír la respuesta de Impa.**_

— _ **Porque no sé si vamos a morir—**_

— _ **No... Hoy no**_ _ **—dictaminó con seguridad Aedan mientras sacaba fuerzas de donde solo las diosas sabrían. Recargando todo el peso sobre sus piernas y reubicando sus manos para tomar mayor fijación, Aedan apretó los dientes y comenzó a gruñir mientras poco a poco levantanba el pedazo de viga que tenía sobre sus hombros. Contra todo pronóstico imaginable, Aedan había logrado erguirse con el peso sobre sí, y no solo eso, de estar a gatas sus manos se habían posado en los escombros sobre sí, para alzar el peso sobre su cabeza.**_

 _ **Gritando con fuerza, tiró a un lado todo el peso, liberándose de ese montón de tajos de concretos que casi se convertía en el ataúd de ambos guerreros.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, no hubo oportunidad de cantar victoria. Inmediatamente Aedan se desplomó cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas otra vez jadeante, y al mismo tiempo, el piso volvió a sacudirse levemente como mensajero de que debían salir de ahí, y pronto.**_

 _ **Impa gritó el nombre del arquero en un chillido por la preocupación, mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo del hombro para que tratara de levantarse otra vez, pero por el contrario, Aedan acabó de colapsar y desmayarse mientras respiraba copiosamente por el agotamiento físico la falta de oxígeno y la contaminación de húmo de polvo que volvía casi irrespirable el aire. Impa miró a su alrededor para tratar de buscar alguna salida, pero no había ninguna. Ventanas obstruidas, la puerta atacascada y también sepultada en restos...**_

— _ **¡Aedan, Impa!**_ _ **—Se oyeron los gritos de Link por los pasillos no muy lejos de la habitación.**_

— _ **¡LINK, POR FAVOR AYUDA, ES AEDAN!**_ _ **—gritó Impa, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ese estruendoso exclamido que dio ante la dificultad que tenía para respirar. Ignorando ese hecho, sintió una desgarradora alegría al oír la voz del rubio, justo a tiempo.**_

— _ **¡RESISTAN SOLO UN POCO!—respondió Link con gran emoción pero también desesperación en su voz. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero obviamente esta jamás y nunca iba a ceder. No esperando más, Link tuvo que recurrir a la brutalidad. Sorpresivamente para Impa, el filo de la espada del joven guerrero atravesó la cerradura y parte de los escombros que la obstruían. Link sacó la espada, y la volvió a clavar dos veces consecutivamente en las bisagras, desprendiendo de raíz la puerta. De una patada, la pieza de madera y los escombros se vinieron abajo en una nube de polvo y suciedad.**_

 _ **Link ingresó inmeditamente y escaneó la situación, una gran angustia se apoderó de él al ver en el suelo y sin consciencia a Aedan.**_

 _ **Sin necesitar preguntar sobre la situación, o mas bien sin siquiera meditar hacerlo, Link se acercó apresuradamente y tomó con gran dificultad a Aedan en brazos, y lo puso sobre su hombro izquierdo.**_

— _ **¡Debemos sacarlo de aquí!—exclamó Impa mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, no lo logró con la dolorosa lesión que se acababa de hacer con el derrumbe, pero Link le ofreció una mano sin dudarlo para ayudar a su compañera a levantarse y andar así fuera cojeando y sosteniéndose del brazo derecho del rubio para conservar el equilibrio. Y, antes muerta que bañada en sangre, Impa se agachó levemente para tomar del suelo su daga gigante que estaba bajo unos trozos de madera, y sin ninguna dificultad lo puso sobre su espalda. Ya iban a salir de ahí, pero Link e Impa se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo pensando en una cosa: El arco de Aedan.**_

 _ **Rebuscaron un poco entre los escombros hasta encontrarlo, y Link se colgó en un hombro, junto con el carcaj de cuero que tenía desde que era recluta del ejercito. Sin ya nada que les robara el tiempo, comenzaron a caminar para salir de la habitación, y luego de andar unos instantes por los pasillos a paso relativamente lento pero constante, llegaron a la salida.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Luego del paso de un día entero en la gélida, húmeda e inquietante oscuridad del hoyo, los guerreros comenzaron a sentir de nuevo hambre al haber pasado más de doce horas desde el último misero bocado sólido que le habían dado en esos días encerrados. Sus cuerpos dolían infernalmente los primeros días en ese lugar. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, los anocheceres y amaneceres, en todo ese lapso habían permanecido de pie en esa posición, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Literalmente ya no sentían sus extremidades, ni siquiera sentían la lesiones que tenían, y eso era realmente preocupante. La sangre no estaba llegando a sus extremidades acalambradas para conservar el calor y la vitalidad de sus órganos internos, y sin necesitar ser genios en la medicina, sabían que si seguían así a largo plazo podrían sufrir de daños permanentes. Pero realmente poco o nada les importaba.

Inesperadamente para todos, la puerta que los mantenía custodiados comenzó a rechinar levemente, no habían oído los pasos aproximarse, lo cual se les hizo extraño, inusual. Casi como si alguien tratara de abrir la puerta de la forma más desapercibida y sigilosa posible. Los pocos sentidos aun despiertos de los guerreros se afilaron con nerviosismo, tratando de divisar entre la oscuridad para acabar con el misterio, la ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en ellos, altas horas de la noche, a una hora en la que nunca entraban a la celda, no querían pensar en lo mas evidente.

Pocos segundos después, una figura atravezó el umbral, cerrando a su espalda tras de su espalda de forma apresurada, pero lo también de forma silenciosa.

—Vamos... No hay mucho tiempo—dijo esa figura. Inmediatamente reconocieron esa voz, innegablemente, se trataba de Malon. Los guerreros no supieron como sentirse al verla fugazmente y oírla, claramente estaba desobedeciendo cada orden de los soldados de la Resistencia que los habían confinado ahí en primer lugar. La joven sacó de su chal todo un manojo de llaves, y temblorosa se acercó a los guerreros.

Pese a la angustia y el nerviosismo, Malon fue soltando los grilletes de las manos y pies de cada uno, empezando por Zelda, Impa y Zylia quienes al ser liberadas, pese a seguir seminconscientes, sus cuerpos cedieron y ante la debilidad fueron a caer, pero la pelirroja conforme las iba soltando, las sostenía y con delicadeza, pero sin dejar de apresurarse, las iba colocando al suelo.

Aedan y Link ahora estaban expectantes viendo con impaciencia como cada una de sus compañeras estaban por fin libres, pero la droga seguía haciendo estragos en sus sistemas.

El corazón de todos estaba agitado y extremadamentes tensos, respirando desembocados, no podían creer que estaban siendo liberados. Al fin Malon se aproximó a Aedan para soltar sus cadenas, aunque tuvo que hacer un especial esfuerzo debido a la estatura de este. Cuando soltó los cuatro grilletes, el azabache trastabilló al estar de pie perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio, se mareó al poder dar de nuevo algunos pasos.

El arquero se aproximó hacia el trío de chicas, arrodillándose para ver el estado de cada uno.

—Necesitan hidratación para diluir lo que queda del alucinógeno en su sangre...—dijo Aedan con boca seca, pero bastante enardecido por el estado de las tres guerreras. Fue la mayor bajezas de todas, drogarlas cada cierto tiempo para evitar que usaran sus capacidades mágicas. Mientras estaba enfocado en eso, Malon ya estaba soltando el último grillete que retenía al rubio, causando el mismo efecto vértigo que sufrió Aedan al intentar caminar. Con torpeza, Link también se acercó a las tres, viendo su condición de desmayo que las tenía incapacitadas.

—Podrán atenderlas una vez se alejen lo más posible de aquí. Siganme, tenemos una oportunidad, y solo esta oportunidad—dijo alarmada Malon, abriéndo de nuevo la puerta. Link y Aedan se miraron, y automáticamente tomaron en brazos a Zelda y a Impa respectivamente. Aunque con lo encalambrados que estaban sus extremidades, no lograron cargarlas, viendose obligadas al llevar un brazo de ellas sobre sus cuellos para arrastrarlas lo mas apresurado posible. Estaban urgidos con las palabras de Malon, y aunque tenían cierta e inexplicable contrariedad en si huir o no, no tuvieron chance de meditarlo.

La pelirroja tomó a Zylia en brazos, y encabezando al grupo, les hizo una pronunciada pero muda seña de que la siguieran, y rápido...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Pasaron los días desde el incidente, con una lentitud anormal desde el punto de vista de las víctimas del desastre. Todo el poblado a los alrededores del Rancho Lon Lon se vieron gravemente afectados, sin excepción. Estando estratégicamente vulnerables, y necesitados de ayuda de todo sentido, sin contar la mas apremiante razón que era que el Imperio les pisaba los talones, todos los individuos, soldados o civiles, mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos, tuvieron que llevar un arduo éxodo para alejarse de las zonas de deslaves en la pradera. Entre el grupo, se encontraban los héroes, quienes no dudaron en acompañar a la multitud para brindarles toda la protección y ayuda que pudieran.**_

 _ **El primer día de recorrido fue espantoso. Los gemidos de dolor de los heridos hasta arrastrándose con tal de seguir el paso de la multitud por la protección que brindaba la unión, el olor a sangre y muerte, lo desmoralizado que todos se encontraban por la tragedia, las constantes sacudidas que sufría el terreno al ver en el horizonte a la Montaña de la Muerte rodeada de una espesa nube de azufre y cenizas...**_

 _ **Era un calvario a la voluntad. Sin embargo eso no doblegó a los guerreros, quienes prestaron todo su apoyo. Aedan, Link e Impa, quienes eran los que tenían mas que básicos conocimientos de medicina, se pusieron manos a la obra, sin descansar o siquiera comer, de lo ocupados que estaban entre un paciente y otro. Las princesas no se quedaban atrás, todo el día en trajín, tratando de aliviar cualquier angustia que sufrieran los civiles, recolectar alimento para que comieran, agua que sirviera para saciar su sed, dar manos extras a Aedan y a los demás doctores para las situaciones de emergencia que surgieran o en las atenciones que prestaran a los necesitados en los escasos lapsos de descanso que tomaban al día. Incluso las princesas no dudaban en usar sus habilidades mágicas para ayudarlos, como invocar espesas nubes que cubrieran el impetuoso sol mientras andaban en el recorrido por las praderas, o diminutas particulas lumínicas que alumbrara su andar por la noche pero sin dejarlos en evidencia, evitando ser cazados o emboscados. Lo que fuera, ambas jóvenes dieron un nuevo significado a la palabra adnegación, y los humildes pobleños no dudaron en expresar su agradecimiento. Hasta los niños se peleaban por abrazar a Zelda y Zylia, encantados por lo bondadosas que eran, mientras sus padres avergonzados los reprendían a que las dejaran en paz, cosa que ambas aristócratas evitaban, disfrutaban de estar con los infantes.**_

 _ **Pese a ser calificados con el epiteto de "Héroes elegidos", los presentes pudieron notar la mas pura humildad en ellos al sacrificar hasta su propia integridad con tal de aliviar la dolencia o necesidad de cualquiera.**_

 _ **Malon también se les unió sin dudarlo, eran su gente, su familia, no era de extrañar verla con la mejor de las disposiciones, prestando atención a cualquiera, y dando sin resquicio de mezquindad sus animales para que mujeres, niños, ancianos y heridos fueran transportados en sus carretas arrastradas por mas de uno de sus corceles. Gracias a la joven, el proceso de atender a las personas y ayudar a los que estaban imposibilitados de moverse por cuenta propia se facilitó enormemente.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un día mas para a los pobladores que habían decidido marcharse de su zona natal. El agotamiento y el cansancio se veía claramente en la expresiones de todos, deseosos de llegar a algún destino cercano, para finalmente descansar al menos. Durante el recorrido, los soldados de mayor rango habían decido que marcharían hasta llegar a un poblado controlado por la Resistencia que se encontraba en un valle al suroeste, donde podrían tener refugio, alimento decente, y atención médica mas apropiada, que aunque los primeros auxilios les había salvado la vida a mas de uno, no era suficiente para retomar la salud de mucho de los heridos por la limitación de espacio y recursos, además del ritmo nómada que habían que tenido que adoptar forzosamente.**_

 _ **Esa tarde, caminaba la multitud de la forma a la que ya se estaban acostumbrando, mientras eran escoltados por soldados y hombres armados, alertas y vigilantes de cualquier factor externo que pudiera amenazar a la muchedumbre. Los pueblerinos avanzaban solo si los escoltas lo permitían, y se detenían cuando estos lo ordenaran luego de una exhaustiva evaluación de los alrededores.**_

 _ **Ese mismo día, finalmente vieron con desbordante alegría el inicio del valle, indicativo de que finalmente y para el alivio de todos, estaban cerca de su tan anhelado destino.**_

 _ **Emocionados y sin saber de donde sacaban esas energias extras, los civiles hicieron un pequeño esfuerzo extra por acelerar el paso y aproximarse cada vez mas y mas hacia la fortaleza donde les esperaba no solo proviones y cuidados, sino también algo de lo que habían estado desprovisto durante días, genuina sensación de seguridad.**_

 _ **Pero su creciente jubilo se vio cortado abruptamente, cuando un pelotón conformado por unos veinte jinetes armados aproximadamente, producieron un potente silbido mientras rodeaban a los pueblerinos. Lo que calmó a la mayoría, fue ver que todos y cada uno de los recién llegados estaban identificados como soldados de la Resistencia, así que podían confiar en ellos.**_

 _ **Los caballos y sus conductores se movilizaron hasta quedar justo al frente de la multitud de pueblerinos que miraban con algo de extrañeza a los guerreros en corceles. Mas que todo, el por qué los detenía en su marcha cuando estaban tan cerca de llegar al poblado del valle. Eso hizo tener un mal presentimiento entre los individuos perspicaces. Link, Zelda, Impa, Zylia y Aedan no fueron la excepción, mirando entre la multitud y a distancia prudente al pelotón. Malon por su parte acercó sus manos a su pecho, mientras comenzó a andar indetenible hacia los caballeros, o a dos en específico. La expresión de la joven pelirroja era de terror, como si algo se le hubiera quebrado en el interior de su alma, al ver a esos dos sujetos que por lo que parecía ella los conocía, vestidos de negro, y llevando al caballo del padre de Malon, sin jinete.**_

 _ **"Lo sentimos..." Alcanzaron a modular al unísono todos los guerreros sobre los corceles, bajando la cabeza y quitándose cualquier cosa que tuvieran sobre la misma en señal de solemne respeto por su compañero caído. Malon cayó de rodillas, cediendo inmediatamente a las lágrimas, sin poder ni querer frenarlas. Sin consuelo casi cayó al suelo desprovista de fuerzas, al saber que nunca volvería a ver a su padre.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente, Link y los demás quisieron acercarse a su amiga, a darle apoyo. No palabras, las palabras eran inútiles frente a un dolor tan descarnante como la perdida de un ser amado, y todos y cada uno de los héroes elegidos por las Diosas presentes ahí, como sus amigos, sabían en carne propia lo que era el dolor que estaba atravesando la joven. La multitud de civiles no fue la excepción, quienes conocían a Malon desde la mas tierna infancia, algunos eran como padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas para ella, y no iban a dejarla desprovista de apoyo en un momento tan fatídico.**_

 _ **No obstante, cuando Link y sus compañeros sobresalieron de la multitud, todos los soldados se bajaron de sus caballos, sacando sus armas inmediatamente en posición ofensiva, flanqueando a los héroes, confirmando que Link y Zelda tuvieran las marcas de los elegidos como se les había informado. Sin esperar, procedieron.**_

— _ **Ustedes son la causa de todo este infierno... Miles de muertes, pérdidas, toda esta tragedia, toda la sangre que ahora a caído en Hyrule está en sus manos. Ríndanse, o morirán aquí y ahora—dictó el que parecía el cabecilla de los soldados, con una gran similitud física a Malon, siendo obvio el lazo que compartía con ella. Link y sus amigos, se frenaron en seco, estando desarmados, y profundamente contrariados por las palabras de los recién llegados...**_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

—Hubo una alerta... Todos los hombres se fueron, no se cuanto tiempo estarán fuera, así que hay que apresurarnos—explicó Malon con urgencia, ayudando como podía a los chicos a movilizarse. Habían salido de esa base del valle, notándose que estaban en medio ocaso.

La pelirroja los guió a los establos, lo mas rápido que podían. Para la tranquilidad de Link y Aedan, tanto Zylia como Zelda e Impa estaban recobrando poco a poco la consciencia al estar en movimiento. Entraron al rudimentario establo, en donde para su sorpresa, se encontraron con la carreta que se usó para transportar a los heridos de gravedad durante el éxodo, y ahora se encontraba vacía, preparada para viajar. Además, en su interior los héroes habían dejado sus armas, al acercarse lo suficiente, vieron con alivio que ahí seguían todas y cada una, principalmente la Espada Maestra el escudo Hylian de Link. Aunque la razón de que estas dos últimas se conservaran en su lugar era simple, ni el soldado mas corpulento de la Resistencia había podido tomar ni mucho menos movilizar la Espada legendaria, ni siquiera aguantar la sensación dolorosa que sentía cualquiera que intentara tomarla y no fuera merecedor de la misma.

La carreta ya estaba lista, y para la sorpresa de los guerreros, los que tirarían del vehículo serían los cinco caballos que armaron aquel espectáculo cuando conocieron a Malon en primer lugar, encabezados por Epona.

—Apúrense... Logré traer sus armas, también les equipé agua, alimento y medicinas básicas. No es mucho... pero creo que será suficiente para que huyan, se recuperen, y sigan con la misión que les corresponde. Está por anochecer, por favor no se detengan, deben aprovechar la oscuridad para pasar inadvertidos—Les instruyó Malon mientras Aedan acomodaba cómodamente a sus tres compañeras aun indispuestas dentro de la carreta, mientras Link estaba subiéndose con algo de dificultad al vehículo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? sabrán inmediatamente quien nos ayudó.—preguntó Link preocupado Malon, y mas aún, preocupado por la situación emocional que sabía la joven estaba atravesándo... Tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad, y estaba elaborando ese improvisado plan de escape fuera de sus cabales.

—Estaré bien... También huiré, hacia la dirección contraria al camino que ustedes tomen. Mi hermano... Mi tío... toda la Resistencia, o al menos una parte de ella, se ha corrompido por el dolor y el odio, por favor, les suplico perdón por ellos—imploró Malon con desesperación, a lo que Link y Aedan asintieron con débiles sonrisas.—Gracias... Por favor, tengan cuidado, y cuiden de mis caballos, se que estarán en buenas manos, y es un honor para mi haber cuidado de los corceles que acompañaran a los héroes legendarios de las leyendas. Por favor, adóptenlos como sus monturas oficiales, les serán de utilidad en su cruzada—dijo con cierta emoción y ternura Malon, acercándose a sus caballos y acariciándolos una última vez como despedida.

—Tenlo por seguro... No tenemos manera de pagarte esto—dijo Aedan con pena.

—Ni de darte todas las gracias que mereces...—continuó Link aun sintiendo que todo era irreal.

—Solo cumplan su destino, y traigan la paz a Hyrule. Y así esa "deuda" estará saldada. Que las Diosas los bendigan e iluminen sus senderos... Adiós—

—No, adiós no, Malon, hasta pronto, porque sin dudas nos volveremos a ver—estipuló Link con autoridad, optimista dentro de la desgracia. Al ver esa sonrisa en el rubio, Malon no pudo evitar ser contagiada por esa pequeña fracción de alegría. Por primera vez desde que sufrió su perdida, sonrió de forma leve, pero genuina.

—Hasta pronto...—

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

*Zeek no estaba muerto... estaba de parranda... (?)*

En serio, no tengo cara para venir a pedirles una sentida disculpa por mi ausencia los ultimos meses en cuanto a la actualizacion de mis historias. Sin embargo, desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon, queridos lectores (Si aun tengo algunos TOT) LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO. Como algunos sabran, cerca de medio año, por Mayo-Junio, me quede sin equipo para escribir, nada de nada. Intente de toda manera posible escribir, hasta en mi movil, pero si fuera posible desde esa plataforma, creanme que hubiera actualizado asi fuera una vez al mes, pero no, es practicamente imposible y engorrozo.

Ademas, durante esta temporada tambien pase por varios problemas personales, economicos, familiares, escolares, ect. Que no me paso en estos meses... Lo que si nunca menguo fue mi deseo de volver a FF con fuerzas mas que renovadas. En esta temporada tuve muchisima oprtunidad de seguir puliendo mis ideas y planear muchisimos nuevos proyectos que sin lugar a dudas veran la luz muy muy pronto y me llenan de emocion. Atentos.

Lamento si preocupe a algunos, no fue mi intension, pero como sabran desde un movil no se puede actualizar alguna historia publicada en FF, a lo mucho comentar, y no tuve practicamente ningun acceso a una maquina en condiciones. Si ahorita volvi, es porque en casa tengo de nuevo disponible un equipo para escribir comodamente y a gusto, nos obstante el equipo no es mio, pero podre usarlo indefinidamente. Es lo malo entre lo bueno. Pero, peeero, para finales de Mayo e inicio de Junio de 2017, tendre un equipo nuevo de mi propiedad, con el que podre escribir aun mejor que como lo hacia cuando me inicie en FF.

Volviendo con el fic, en un primer momento iba a ser combates y accion, sin embargo, preferi hacer algo mas ligero, que me ayudo a mi para volver a recuperar el ritmo de escritura, y no se les hara pesado de leer teniendo en cuenta de que quizas algunos esten un poco extraviados en el contexto de la historia luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad. Por eso, sin me comentan y tienen una duda de la trama que quizas no recuerden, no duden en que se las respondere por MP para que estemos al dia. El cap que viene sera dramatico, y ademas lleno de suspenso, espero que hayan disfrutado de este tenso capitulo. En el proximo tambien descubriremos lo que finalmente paso entre esos soldados rencorosos y los heroes, y el como acabaron en custodia. Como les dije, regreso de lleno, no crean que me desaparecere otros meses, para nada, dentro de dos semanas nos volvemos a ver, por ahora las actualizaciones seran una semana si y otra no mientras recupero mi ritmo de escritura, y una vez todo este como antes, muy pronto volveremos a la actualizacion semanal. Sentidos agradecimientos a todos los que me han apoyado con esta obra, y me han dado palabras de aliento cuando en estos meses estuve desalentado por no poder escribir. Gracias de verdad.

Y entonces, no alargo esto mas. Saludos chicos, y nos vemos el lunes 2 de enero, con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Tambien, intentare en la medida de posible actualizar el tercer y ultimo capitulo de Cronicas antes de que acabe el año, para que sea un regalito de fin de año y navidad.

Y sin mas que decir, me despido amigos mios :)


End file.
